What would you do without me?
by Julie come to your window
Summary: Nick esta enamorado de Abby, la nueva CSI, y debe sobrellevar sus sentimientos de manera oculta debido a las sugerencias de Grissom. La misma historia que todos conocemos con nuevos giros inesperados...
1. Chapter 1

**No es el primer Fic que escribo pero si el primero de CSI y el primero en subir. Sepan disculpar lo errores **:) **Todos son OneShot aunque siguen un hilo conductor y estan bajo un mismo titulo general (es para mayor comodidad), y por lo general son finales o giros alternativos que mi loca cabecita les da a los caps mientras los ve XD Voy a tratar de que sean unitarios como los de la serie y van a tener un titulo diferente pero relacionado con el original. En este caso el final de la quinta temporada y el inicio de la sexta, es decir Grave Danger y Motion Bodies. :)**

**Disculpen la extension, pero es el primero y tenia que aclarar un par de cosas. Aseguro que los demas son mas cortos :)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la CBS y a sus respectivos creadores, a excepcion de Abby que es de mi autoria :)**

**Espero que les guste. Se agradecen Reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>: Grave Mistake.

**12:30 am. ****Departamento de CSI Las Vegas.**

-Has perdido la apuesta, debes darle tu misma los informes a Sara- comento Greg risueño, disfrutando de la desgracia de su compañera de oficina.

-¡Ohh, vamos Greg!- dijo ella como una niña pequeña haciendo un adorable mohín que al joven le causo ternura. –¡Sabes que me detesta!- se quejo y él rio.

-Lo siento pequeña, una apuesta es una apuesta- concluyo recostándose en su sillón, observándola con malicia en sus ojos. La joven bufo y se fue pero no sin antes darle un coscorrón en la cabeza. –¡Oye, eso duele!- se quejo y la joven rio entre dientes. –Y más aun si tienes ese tremendo anillo- hablo pero su compañera ya había desaparecido. Se incorporó de repente y asomándose por la puerta le hablo. –¡Hey! Acuérdate del café- aviso y la joven volteo para observarlo con una sonrisa.

-Negro y con azúcar, lo sé- contesto repitiendo de memoria el pedido de su amigo.

-¡Y la reunión!- recordó y ella alzo su pequeña mano para darle el ok.

-Sí, mama- se burlo y tras sonreírse, cada uno volvió a su asunto.

Caminó por el pasillo con su habitual ligereza de pies y su largo y crespo cabello pelirrojo ondeándole por el movimiento. Bajó su vista y observo su anillo en el dedo mayor de su mano derecha y recordó con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

La oficina de Sara no estaba tan lejos, pero no había nadie en el pasillo, lo que le resulto extraño ya que a esa hora resultaba importante para el turno nocturno. No se cruzo con nadie, pero lo disfruto ya que no le gustaba dar muchas explicaciones. _"Deben estar trabajando"_, pensó llegando a la organizada oficina de Sara. Giro su cabeza para observar a través del cristal la oficina vecina que no era nada más ni nada menos que la de él. Lo observo unos instantes, concentrada en sus facciones serias pero amables y se notaba la concentración que ponía en su trabajo. Sus ojos oscuros recorrían el informe que estaban leyendo y cada tanto negaba con la cabeza o se pasaba una mano por el corto y negro cabello. Una sonrisa se hizo paso en las comisuras de sus carnosos labios, mientras sentía el acelerado palpitar de su corazón desbocado por observarlo trabajar. Pero era imposible que sucediera algo entre ellos; había muchas razones que se le cruzaban por la cabeza, el trabajo, tal vez la edad y una muy esencial e importante, el hecho de no ser correspondida. Estaba segura de amar a su compañero, pero también lo estaba que este no la correspondía.

Dejo la carpeta en el escritorio de Sara, un tanto resignada por tener que ocultar sus sentimientos y un tanto enojada consigo misma por el hecho de haberse enamorado de su compañero de trabajo, y no llego a darse vuelta ya que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por atrás y taparon su boca y nariz con un gran pañuelo blanco. Quiso gritar, llamar la atención de su compañero que se encontraba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, pero no logro nada. Se removió en los brazos del agresor, oponiendo resistencia y le proporciono un buen golpe con el anillo de su mano derecha, que luego de impactar en el rostro del hombre voló por los aires para finalmente desaparecer en algún sitio de la oficina. Luego de oír al atacante maldecir, sintió que ejercía más fuerza a su alrededor impidiéndole algún tipo de movimiento, quitándole prácticamente el poco aire que tenia. Se maldijo a sus adentros el hecho de ser tan pequeña y no poder defenderse con facilidad, mientras la arrastraban lejos de la oficina y sentía como el penetrante aroma del pañuelo nublaba todos sus sentidos, sumergiéndola en la oscuridad…

**02:00 am. Departamento de CSI Las Vegas.**

-¿Abby has conseguido…?- pregunto Greg al ingresar en su oficina, pero no encontró a su amiga allí. Observo hacia todos lados, pero allí no estaba. Era extraño, la pelirroja ya tendría que estar de regreso con su café y lista para la reunión. Aguardo unos instantes y tras recorrer todo el laboratorio y preguntar por ella, se dirigió a la oficina de Sara, seguramente estaba allí.

Ingreso sin golpear, algo que a su compañera le fastidiaba y mucho, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, se sentía incomodo, preocupado y tenía un leve presentimiento de que algo malo le había sucedido a su pequeña.

-¿Acaso no golpeas al entrar?- mascullo Sara leyendo unos informes que al muchacho le parecieron familiares.

-¿Has visto a Abby?- dijo en un tono extraño y su compañera alzo la vista para observarlo.

-Humm… Se supone que tiene que estar trabajando contigo en la oficina, hay demasiado trabajo y no hemos…-

-Lo se, pero es que no esta y no la encuentro por ningún sitio- continuo con su extraño tono de voz y Sara frunció el ceño sin comprender. –Habíamos quedado en que ella te traería los informes- observo señalando la carpeta que su compañera sostenía con la mano.

-Estos informes ya estaban cuando ingrese aquí hace una hora- informo la morena comenzando a sentirse igual que Greg. Sin querer alterarse por un posible secuestro en el seno del laboratorio, se observaron unos minutos en silencio. -¿Grissom y Catherine están al tanto?- pregunto luego de unos momentos, intentando concentrarse y su compañero negó con la cabeza.

-No, estaban trabajando en campo cuando comencé a buscarla y tenía la certeza de que estaría aquí contigo, entregándote los informes- explico el chico y Sara comenzó a preocuparse.

Se oyeron unos pasos en el umbral de la puerta y cuando ambos voltearon para observar, Grissom les devolvía una mirada cargada de reproches por no estar en la reunión y los informes no haber llegado a sus manos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ante esa mirada y avanzo por la oficina hasta situarse al lado de Greg.

-Se supone que los informes ya deberían estar en mis manos y el caso tendría que haber comenzado hace una hora- comento distante y tras mirarse, Greg decidió hablar, pero Grissom observo algo extraño en la superficie del escritorio de Sara y se inclino sobre el mismo para observar qué era. Frunció el ceño extrañado al comprender que las pequeñas manchas escarlatas, se trataban de gotas de sangre y que por su consistencia, hacia alrededor de una hora que habían caído sobre la superficie. Alzo la vista para observar a Greg que le devolvió una mirada cargada de pánico al igual que la de Sara al ver la sangre.

-Abby ha desaparecido- se limito a decir y no hizo falta que se dijera mas ya que los tres hilaron los hechos al mismo tiempo. Tal vez se estaban apresurando, o tal vez estaban en los correcto; lo único que sabían era que una compañera estaba desaparecida y que la horrible sensación en el estomago causada por la preocupación, tras años de trabajar en eso, no se daba tan solo porque la joven había decidido regresar a casa sin haber avisado a sus superiores.

-Sara avisa a Jim y a Ecklie de la situación- dijo frio y calculador y la aludida se apresuró a salir de la habitación. –Greg reúne a todos en mi oficina, tenemos una compañera desaparecida- dijo y tras irse el muchacho, intento mantener la compostura, sin desesperar, evitando pensar que la desaparición podría estar relacionada con la causa que estaba investigando, por su cuenta y en el que la victima había sido nada mas ni nada menos que su propio compañero, Nick Stokes. Si se trataba de ello, la pregunta que acudía rápida a su mente era ¿Por qué?

**02:00 am. Algún sitio del desierto de Las Vegas. **

Abby Robertson despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza sin tener noción de donde se encontraba ni cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Su boca estaba tapada por una mordaza fuertemente ajustada que le hacía doler sus mejillas; su cuerpo se encontraba rígido debido a las ataduras en muñecas y pies, y dolorido por los golpes que había recibido estando inconsciente. Observo su alrededor detenidamente, pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver en detalle y ubicarse. Solo pudo deducir que se encontraba en una especie de galpón, húmedo y frio. Intento moverse pero no pudo; tal vez le iría mejor si recordaba que demonios había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Greg y llevar los informes a la oficina de Sara… Se ruborizo al recordar que había observado a Nick trabajar en su oficina y agradeció al cielo estar a oscuras y que no se notara el color en sus pálidas mejillas. Intento forcejear nuevamente y sintió un dolor agudo en las costillas; se mordió la lengua antes de emitir sonido alguno y desistió.

No sabía como había llegado, no sabía por qué estaba allí; solo sentía dolor por los golpes. Su desconcierto se acrecentó al pensar que prácticamente era nueva en todo aquello, no tenia enemigos, o eso creía, no se había metido en problemas, tampoco supuso que su padre estaría en problemas y que por ese motivo la hayan secuestrado, ya que eran muy pocos los que sabían que su padre tenia hijos, y además ella utilizaba el apellido de su difunta madre para no llamar la atención.

Cerro los ojos un instante e intento recordar, aunque sea el mas mínimo detalle de los últimos casos e investigaciones en las que había intervenido, pero todos los culpables se encontraban en prisión y no había corrido riesgo en los casos. Se pregunto porque le estaba pasando aquello, pero no le encontró más respuesta de la que rondaba su cabeza ya por varios minutos: Son gajes del oficio. Era normal para ellos correr peligro en las investigaciones, "jugar" con su vida de esa manera y a pesar de tener que estar tranquila, no pudo controlar mucho sus nervios y el pánico que poco a poco afloraba en su piel. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así y justifico para sus adentros el hecho de estar completamente asustada. No sabía lo que le sucedería, no entendía que rayos hacia allí, no podía moverse a causa del intenso dolor en su cuerpo… Lo único que deseaba era salir con vida de aquel oscuro lugar.

De repente se sintió el chirrido de la gran puerta abrirse. Entorno con dificultad los ojos hacia el hombre que se acercaba con una linterna en su mano. Le ilumino el rostro y Abby intento reconocerlo, pero no pudo ya que la luz le resultaba enceguecedora. El hombre sonrió burlón mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo y tomándola de sus largos cabellos tiro hacia él. La joven reprimió un grito y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Eres mas joven y hermosa de lo que me han dicho, Sara Sidle- comento con dulzura en su voz y a ella se le encogió el estomago. Disimulo el asombro y el terror bastante bien, pero sus palpitaciones dijeron lo contrario. Se removió en su lugar a pesar de su dolor y él rio entre dientes. –No, no debes porque temer hermosura- dijo más cerca de ella que corrió hacia un lado el rostro de la repulsión que le causaba. Cada vez se le dificultaba mas respirar con la mordaza en la boca y el aire que ingresaba por su nariz no parecía suficiente. –No te hare daño; solo te utilizare como un objeto de intercambio. Quiero al CSI Stokes y tu me ayudaras a traerlo aquí- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. El horror se hizo claro en el rostro de la joven que observo a la sombra que le hablaba con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Se encontraba en un gran aprieto. El atacante pensaba que tenía entre sus manos a su compañera de laboratorio para hacer un intercambio con Nick… ¿Pero que quería hacer con él?

-Terminare el trabajo que mi compañero no pudo aquel dia enterrándolo vivo- dijo el hombre con su voz grave, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. –Sobrevivió a un ataúd de metacrilato, pero no creo que sobreviva a una bala en la cabeza- dijo alegre y la joven sintió nauseas.

Si, definitivamente se encontraba en un gran aprieto, pero decidió que le seguiría el juego a aquel loco. No aclararía que no se trataba de Sara la joven a la que le hablaba y mientras el sujeto hacia sus planes, ella hacia los suyos con su mente trabajándole a mil revoluciones. No entregaría a Sara, ni mucho menos a Nick. Antes muerta a que corran riesgo sus compañeros; que corra riesgo él. No quería hacer el intercambio.

Se pregunto si tal vez en el laboratorio alguien ya se había percatado de su ausencia. Pensó en Greg y en que no se había despedido de él. También pensó en Catherine, alguien que en el último tiempo había comenzado a apreciar como a una madre, en el Doc. y en Hodges que siempre habían estado para apoyarla; pensó en Grissom y en su trato distante y acido hacia ella, al igual que el de Warrick y Sara. Pensó en su padre, no se perdonaría dejarlo solo en el mundo cuando un hijo ya lo había hecho.

No quería pensar en nada mas, solo en cómo demonios avisarles a sus compañeros de laboratorio que se encontraba allí, en ese lugar desconocido, con ese loco de remate que deseaba matar a Nick y como podrían atraparlo. Intento reconocer nuevamente al hombre que seguía alumbrándola, pero no; solo era una sombra que se movía a su alrededor sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Se acerco nuevamente con lo que Abby distinguió como su celular, en la mano y le hablo.

-Haremos un par de llamadas a tus compañeros, pero primero comenzaremos con el interrogatorio- dijo dulce y espeluznante erizándole los vellos de la nuca mientras observaba como se inclinaba hacia ella con un objeto punzante que a la luz de la linterna brillo intensamente…

**03:30 am. Departamento de CSI Las Vegas. **

La organizada oficina de Sara Sidle se había transformado en una escena del crimen. La dueña de esta, junto a Greg y Catherine analizaban cada detalle de cada rincón, sin muchas novedades. La sangre ya había sido enviada a analizar; se encontraron algunos cabellos pelirrojos en el suelo, pero nada iba más allá de eso. Todo el laboratorio estaba al tanto de lo sucedido, a excepción de Warrick y Nick que se encontraban en campo a la hora del hecho, y a los que Grissom no había tenido oportunidad de notificárselos.

Los muchachos volvieron del interrogatorio, hablando animadamente de cómo les había ido y de lo aliviados que estaban por poder irse a casa a descansar unas horas, pero al llegar al laboratorio notaron que este estaba más revolucionado de lo normal. Ingresaron rogándole al cielo que no haya pasado nada más que un susto o un aviso, pero cuando interceptaron a Hodges en el pasillo, este les comunico lo sucedido.

-Abby ha desaparecido. Tememos que haya sido un secuestro- dijo con prisa.

-¿Qué?- salto Nick alterado.

-¿Aquí dentro?- pregunto Warrick preocupado.

-Sí. No hay testigos; se supone que lo último que hizo fue llevarle los informes a Sara. Se han encontrado sangre y cabellos que ya han sido mandados a analizar…- comento, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la teoría ya que Nick camino presuroso a la oficina que su compañera compartía con Greg.

-¡Nick!- llamo su compañero siguiéndole el rastro, pero como no encontró nada en esa oficina se dirigió a la de Sara con el corazón palpitándole en sus oídos y con un desagradable presentimiento en la boca del estomago. _"Todos menos ella, todos menos ella",_ se repetía a si mismo mientras sentía como se entrecortaba su respiración con cada paso que lo acercaba a la "escena del crimen".

-¡Nick!- volvió a llamar Warrick, pero nuevamente el aludido no hizo caso.

Cuando finalmente llego a la oficina detrás de su amigo que observaba preocupado la escena, intuyo que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante que le sucedía a su amigo y que este no se lo había dicho. Lo observo fijamente y luego corrió la vista a Catherine que se acercó a ellos, pálida, pero manteniendo la compostura. Observo fijamente por un momento a Nick y luego observándolos a ambos hablo negando con la cabeza.

-No se sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Nadie ha visto nada, no hay testigos en los que podamos respaldarnos… Simplemente desapareció, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado- dijo inexpresiva y Nick se inquieto.

-¿Tienes guantes de sobra?- pregunto Nick mas serio de lo normal luego de ver algo en un rincón de la habitación y su compañera le tendió los que tenía en el bolsillo; se los coloco con prisa e ingreso a la habitación. Tanto Greg como Sara lo observaron con atención mientras se dirigía detrás del escritorio y se agachaba para tomar algo. Sara intento decirle que ya había revisado pero cuando su compañero se incorporo con algo en la mano, se alivio de haberse mordido la lengua y no haber dicho nada.

Greg palideció cuando descubrió que lo que brillaba en la mano de Nick era el gran anillo de Abby en forma de corazón, manchado de sangre.

-Llevare esto a analizar- dijo observando la sangre preocupado, rogándole al cielo de que no sea de su compañera…

**04:05 am. Departamento de CSI Las Vegas. **

Todos estaban reunidos, por una cuestión de espacio, en la sala general donde solían sentarse a almorzar revisando los resultados del ADN y organizando los informes. Ecklie se encontraba reunido con el sheriff, intentando no dar muchos datos a la prensa. Fue en el momento en que Jim ingreso a la sala para informar la llegada del detective Jefferson, el padre de Abby, cuando sonó el celular de Nick en su bolsillo. Lo tomo y se tenso bruscamente al observar de quien era la llamada entrante.

-Es Abby- se limito a decir levantando la vista solo para observar a Grissom a la cabecera para que este le diera el ok. Capto la atención de todos sus compañeros que lo observaron inquietos en sus lugares. Observando fijamente a Nick, el supervisor del turno nocturno le hablo a Archie.

-¿Archie se podría grabar la conversación al mismo tiempo que se localiza su ubicación?- pregunto y el joven se apresuro a tomar su Notebook y hacerlo allí mismo. El celular sonó por segunda vez y Grissom le dio el ok a Nick para atender poniendo la opción de altavoz en la llamada.

-¿Abby?- pregunto el CSI Nivel 3 conteniendo el aliento, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no hubo contestación del otro lado, solo una respiración entrecortada que termino transformándose en un sollozo. Catherine y Greg intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, mientras se removían en sus lugares, incómodos. Sara observo a Grissom al igual que Jim, y Warrick no quito su penetrante mirada de Nick. -¿Abby eres tú?- volvió a preguntar y se oyó una voz grave, de fondo como si le diera indicaciones entre susurros, pero claramente audible.

-¡Háblale!- ordeno y luego de un silencio por parte de la joven se oyó lo que pareció un fuerte golpe seguido de un grito ahogado de su compañera. Nick observo desesperado a Grissom que lo observo frio y calculador, negando con la cabeza. –¡Háblale te he dicho!- aulló violento y se sintió el grito desgarrador de Abby seguido del llanto desesperado pero silencioso. Hubo un momento de duda, silencio y la extrema tensión por parte de sus compañeros que aguardaban ansiosos oírla; saber que estaba bien. A pesar de la situación, se aliviaron a sentir aun la cantarina y armoniosa voz de su compañera que hablo en español.

-¡Se ha equivocado! Piensa que soy Sara. ¡Quiere hacer un intercambio con Nick para matarlo! No lo hagan, por favor. ¡No hagan el intercambio! ¡Es frio, húmedo, hay mucha tierra y aroma a rosas! ¡Por favor no lo hagan!- dijo atropelladamente llorando desesperada y dejando a todos sus compañeros perplejos, desconcertados por el idioma, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué le has dicho maldita?- pregunto la voz grave y oyeron más golpes y gritos de su compañera. Nick estaba por desesperar, sin poder controlar la ira y Greg y Catherine parecían al borde del colapso. Perduro un silencio y luego todos oyeron como alguien tomaba el celular del otro lado y respirando agitadamente comenzaba a hablar: -Solo quiero un intercambio con el CSI Stokes, de lo contrario su compañera muere. Cuando decidan la respuesta ya saben donde contactarme; intuyo también que deben habernos localizado, así que no será difícil hacer el trato. Eso sí, que sea antes del mediodía. Si me entero que él viene con compañía, la matare sin importar nada. Solo te quiero a ti Nick. ¿Acaso lo debe pagar tu hermosa amiga? ¿Podrás vivir con ello, si algo le sucediera?- pregunto burlón y el aludido se sintió miserable, desesperado, sin poder sostener con firmeza el celular con su mano temblorosa. –Me he encargado de que no olvidara tu nombre por si debe morir. Es muy valiente, no ha dicho nada… aun. Veremos cuando resiste en el tiempo que ustedes deciden si rescatarla o no- comento riendo con ganas antes de colgar.

Todas las cabezas con sus perplejos rostros se voltearon y observaron horrorizados a Grissom que se quito los anteojos y hablo.

-Es obvio que ya no se puede ocultar la verdad- comento respirando profundo y Brass se inquieto.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirió y el responsable del turno nocturno clavo sus acuosos ojos en los oscuros, casi negros de Nick.

-He estado investigando la cinta que extrajimos del ataúd de metacrilato cuando te rescatamos- comenzó hablándole a este ultimo que lo observo nervioso sin comprender a que iba la confesión. –Y gracias a la ayuda de Archie, he descubierto que en la cinta se oye otra voz además del responsable que te capturo y te enterró, y al que nunca pudimos interrogar ya que se auto inmolo cuando pagamos tu rescate- prosiguió.

-¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada?– inquirió Nick molesto.

-Decidí no decir nada ya que no podíamos rastrearlo, ni ubicar su paradero y pensé que sería demasiado paranoico advertirles cuando tal vez no aparecía. Iría desperdigando el pánico y la psicosis en vano ya que nunca pasaría nada. Esta más que claro que lo subestime- dijo y sintió el peso de todas las miradas atónitas sobre él. –Debo disculparme…- comenzó y Nick lo interrumpió.

-¡Disculpándote no harás nada!- salto inquieto.

-¡Nick!- advirtió Warrick.

-¡No, debe saber que por su culpa una compañera está desaparecida! ¡Tal vez has querido hacer lo correcto pero has puesto a todos en peligro!-

-¡Nick, ya basta!- lo detuvo el moreno.

-Claro y esperar a tenerla en un ataúd?- dijo el aludido alterado, clavando su mirada en su interlocutor.

-¡El caso te está afectando demasiado!- advirtió Warrick ante las miradas asombradas de Sara, Greg, Catherine y Jim por la reacción de Nick, intentando extraer algo mas que la simple histeria de su compañero por una integrante del grupo desaparecida, pero obviamente no obtendría esa información tan fácilmente; su compañero no confesaría el amor hacia la joven allí mismo, ante sus miradas atónitas.

-¡Como para no hacerlo! ¡Soy yo el que tendría que estar allí, no ella!- aulló violento y la habitación se sumergió en un incomodo silencio. Grissom se puso de pie y todos lo observaron.

-Necesitamos al Detective Vega, él es el único que podrá descifrar la grabación de Abby- se limito a decir y se retiro a su oficina.

**05:00 am. Departamento de CSI Las Vegas. **

Una vez resuelto el inconveniente del idioma y con las personas adecuadas analizándolo, cada uno había vuelto a su oficina. Mientras Warrick intentaba conciliar el sueño en el sillón de recepción; Catherine hablaba con Nick en su oficina intentando calmarlo pero sin ninguna confesión contundente por parte de su compañero; Greg recorría como un ente todas las instalaciones negándose a ingresar en su oficina sabiendo que Abby estaba desaparecida; Grissom hablaba con Ecklie, Jim y el sheriff las posibilidades de encontrarla viva, este último había hablado con su padre, pero ninguno del equipo de criminalística se había acercado a él.

Con su oficina libre de evidencia y totalmente limpia, Sara sentada en su escritorio recordaba, sin evitar sentir culpa el dia de ingreso de Abby. Recordaba sus malos tratos, lo celosa que se sintió porque su compañera tuviera tanta química con Greg y que esto le quitara protagonismo y diversión a la hora de analizar escenas de crimen con su compañero, y por sobre todas las cosas el hecho de que estuviera salvándole la vida en esos momentos, aparentando ser ella para que no volviera en su busca. Siempre había tenido un trato distante con ella por ser nueva al igual que Warrick y Grissom. En el caso de este último no era noticia ya que se lo había hecho a Greg y aun le hacía pasar torturas que su joven compañero soportaba con el mejor humor. Pero Abby había sido diferente; increíblemente perceptiva desde un inicio, con esa poderosa habilidad de detectar las mentiras en una persona, seria pero muy amable y llamativamente demostrativa y espontanea. No reprimiría un sentimiento aunque le pagasen por hacerlo y si debía dejarte algo en claro o reconocer lo orgullosa o agradecida que estaba lo hacía con total libertad sin el prejuicio de tal vez quedar en ridículo. A veces le recordaba mucho a Nick aunque eran totalmente diferentes. El carácter de Abby era mucho más temperamental y menos apacible que el de Nick, pero ambos tenían los corazones más puros que haya conocido en su vida. Debía cambiar su forma de percibir las cosas, comenzando por su compañera a la que tal vez no volvería a ver ni agradecerle lo que había hecho. Recordó la reacción de Nick y el presentimiento de que su amigo estaba involucrado más de lo común con su compañera, la invadió. Recordó también haber visto a su compañero observar a Abby con ojos distintos a lo que lo hacía con cualquiera de ellos y no perderse ningún detalle de la joven pelirroja. El asombro la asalto cuando noto que su compañero tal vez estaba enamorado de Abby, pero no tuvo tiempo de manifestarlo ya que Greg se acerco al umbral de la puerta para avisarles que ya estaban listos para retomar la reunión y llevar a cabo un plan.

**05:15 am. Departamento de CSI Las Vegas. **

-Está claro que su objetivo es matar a Nick ya que su antiguo compañero no pudo hacerlo- comento Grissom luego de unos minutos de haber comenzado la reunión. –También lo está, el hecho de que no es cuidadoso y quiere acabar con su deber cuanto antes. Es desprolijo y despreocupado en su plan ya que no cuido los lugares, no guarda misterio y es violento- explico y todos asintieron.

-¿Por qué Sara?- pregunto Greg. –Como dijo Abby se equivoco, pero porque la querría a Sara-

-Soy la que descubrió el lugar donde había sido enterrado Nick. Era la única que había oído hablar del vivero de Kelly y entre las últimas dos opciones supe cual era- dijo ella inexpresiva y Grissom asintió.

-Es lógico que deseaba divertirse un poco y es por eso que utilizo a "Sara" como carnada. Sabía que Nick no querría que nadie muriera por su culpa y aceptaría el intercambio. El problema y tal vez la ventaja para nosotros ya que nos da algo más de tiempo, es que se ha equivocado. El agresor no sabe el aspecto físico de Sara y eso provoco que fuera a ciegas a raptar a una mujer joven, que se encontraba en su oficina, pero que no era ella. En ese momento se encontraba Abby dejando los informes. Gracias a la ayuda de nuestra compañera no ha vuelto a buscar a la verdadera- dijo y Nick bufo. –Ahora… debemos pensar bien que haremos para recuperarla sin desproteger a Nick- finalizo y todos pensaron al mismo tiempo el método más antiguo y común: una emboscada…

**06:30 am. Algún lugar del desierto de Las Vegas.**

Abby Robertson abrió los ojos luego de un tiempo de estar inconsciente; observo a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada mas frente a sus ojos que el cielo de una madrugada estrellada. Sentía su rostro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado y cuando sintió que sus brazos escocían, recordó el porqué. Luego de un tiempo de estar mirando fijamente el cielo, cerró los ojos y trago en seco sintiendo el gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca. La había herido. La torturo para extraer información acerca del laboratorio y de su compañero, pero no obtuvo por parte de la joven más que silencio y lágrimas; se había prometido que prefería morir antes que entregar a sus compañeros a pesar de las torturas que aplicaran en ella. Había escrito con cortes, algo en sus brazos; pudo deletrearlo cuando volvió a remarcar con la navaja las letras en un último intento de extraerle información, pero fue en vano. Intento girar la cabeza y observarlo para comprobar que lo que estaba escrito en sus brazos y lo que ella había deducido era lo mismo, pero no pudo. A pesar del entumecimiento general del cuerpo por el frio que sentía de estar a la intemperie, estaba tendida sobre algo que se clavaba en su espalda, piernas, brazos y cabeza. Estaba tendida en una especie de maleza, dura y espinosa y entendió de que se trataba cuando inspiro el concentrado aroma a rosas. Ya no tenia las sogas en sus pies y en sus muñecas, pero de nada le servía si se encontraba inmovilizada, allí en medio de la nada, adolorida y entumecida por el frio. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por las comisuras de sus ojos luego de un tiempo de estar allí. Nunca había estado tan sola; a pesar de ser una persona solitaria, de las que disfrutan de la tranquilidad de su deshabitada casa, nunca se había sentido tan abandonada como aquel día. Pensó que, sino habían intentado recuperarla para esa altura de la madrugada, lo mas probable sea de que ya no lo hicieran; pensó también que tal vez se habían tomado en serio el mensaje que ella les había dado y prefirieron la vida de Nick a la de ella. No había nada que se pudiera hacer ya. No valía la pena huir estando en medio del desierto; no sabría hacia donde ir y no llegaría muy lejos ya que la atraparía. La sangre seguía corriendo por sus brazos. Debía admitirlo, estaba muerta; ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Reposo su cabeza en las ramas del rosedal y cerro los ojos para nunca abrirlos, o al menos esa fue su intención…

**07:00 am. Departamento de CSI Las Vegas.**

Greg no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche; recorrió su oficina varias veces observando con detenimiento los objetos personales que su amiga tenia sobre el escritorio y las estanterías. Puso especial atención en un portarretratos que ilustra una foto familiar. En ella se ven a Abby abrazada a su madre y a su hermano y su padre sonriente tomándolos a todos en un gran abrazo. Observo al hermano, castaño y de sonrisa amable y noto que Abby no hablaba de él desde que le dijo que estaba en el ejército y había muerto en un enfrentamiento en Afganistán. Trago en seco mientras dejaba en su lugar el portarretratos y se preparaba para hablar con el padre de su amiga. La quería como si fuese su hermana pequeña; él había sido hijo único y lo único que siempre había deseado era un hermano con quien compartir travesuras, experiencias y tener recuerdos gratos. Recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro, el primer día de Abby en el cual él le había ayudado a instalarse y la química fue casi inmediata; los mismos gustos, el mismo sentido del humor extravagante y rebelde. Como su compañera no tenia oficina, Grissom le había permitido compartir la de él como provisoria hasta que se desocupara una, pero luego de un tiempo, cuando se dio la oportunidad de mudarse de oficina, se habían encariñado tanto que no podían permanecer separados. Se prometió que la cuidaría y protegería como su hermana pequeña y así fue. Las escenas del crimen nunca habían sido tan divertidas de analizar como cuando ella estaba presente, intentaba que se les asignaran las mismas para divertirse y hacer su trabajo juntos, y corrían con la suerte de que al menos sea un aspecto entendible a los ojos de Grissom, que les permitía estos lujos. Se visitaban seguido y algunas veces dormían en la casa del otro por cuestión de trabajo y viajes. Eran inseparables, esa es la palabra. Buenos amigos, hermanos del corazón. Y en esos momentos sentía una terrible culpa por haberla desprotegido, pensaba que por su culpa Abby había desaparecido y no sabía cómo mirar a su padre a los ojos. Se acercó a un hombre robusto y canoso, que aguardaba en recepción y al observarlo a los ojos supo que era el padre de su amiga, no cabía duda alguna.

-Detective Jefferson, señor- dijo el muchacho extendiéndole la mano que el hombre angustiado amablemente tomo en un fuerte apretón. –Greg Sanders, compañero de su hija. He venido para hablarle del plan, señor- dijo y el hombre asintió esperanzado…

**08:15 am. Alguna ruta del desierto de Las Vegas. **

Con el sol despuntando sobre el desierto ocre de Las Vegas, todo el equipo de criminalística, viajaba hacia el vivero donde un tiempo atrás había sido rescatado Nick. Este no quitaba su vista de la ventanilla por si veía algo en medio de la nada, intentando no pensar de más para evitar pronósticos desalentadores. Algo dentro de él sabía que estaba viva, así debía ser. Estaba claramente alterado y no permitiría que los nervios lo consumieran; sin embargo no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella. La amaba, si. Se había enamorado de esa joven pelirroja luego de la primera investigación de una escena que compartieron. Recordó cuando la observo sonreír con Greg, divirtiéndose mientras buscaban rastro de sangre de la víctima. Se quedo sin aliento, estupefacto por la perfección de aquella hermosa criatura de cabellos rojos como el fuego observándola fijamente, totalmente desorientado sin saber en qué sitio se encontraba, ni que había ido a hacer allí; solo existía ella. Luego de aquello tan desconcertante e inusual para él y de unos cuantos encuentros en las escenas del crimen y el laboratorio, decidió tomar distancia un tiempo para que no se transforme en algo peligroso; intentaba evitar las investigaciones con ella y su relación no iba más allá de un "Buen día" o "Buenas noches", pero no tuvo éxito ya que parecía gustarle mas en su distanciamiento voluntario. A excepción de Grissom que sospechaba sus sentimientos hacia la joven, nadie lo sabía y él tampoco deseaba confesarlo, aunque por cómo había perdido los estribos en el laboratorio, no le quedaba duda alguna que sus compañeros sospecharían que algo pasaba. En especial Warrick que no le había quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento sospechando que estaba demasiado involucrado en el caso.

A las 08:30 estaban ingresando al vivero y tras las indicaciones de Grissom, el equipo se dividió para rodear el área en silencio, y Nick camino por las callecitas principales. Habían pactado una hora determinada, así que el sospechoso estaría esperándolo en el centro mismo del vivero. Y así fue, el hombre alto, lo esperaba entre los arboles frente a un invernadero de cristales altos y transparentes. Nick lo observo fijamente aguardando a que haga el primer movimiento, pero lo único que recibió fue una risa melosa, cargada de sorna.

-Finalmente te tengo frente a mis ojos- dijo amable y el CSI lo observo con asco e ira contenida.

-¿Dónde está?- se limito a preguntar rápidamente, tensionado apretando fuertemente los puños, conteniéndose de correr hacia él y utilizar las violencia como método de confesión.

-¡Wow, wow, alto vaquero!- dijo riendo entre dientes y Nick presiono sus maxilares entre sí.

-¡Dime donde la tienes!- ordeno levantando el tono de voz.

-No sabía que te interesara tanto Sara Sidle- dijo alzando las cejas en señal de fingido asombro.

-¡Ella no es Sara Sidle, idiota!- exclamo Nick perdiendo los estribos. –Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. ¡Te ha mentido, es por esa razón que no podías conseguir información de ella!- finalizo y el hombre lo observo fijamente. A esa altura ya no le importaba haber torturado a la joven que no era; al fin y al cabo tenía lo que quería. -¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar Stokes y el hombre rio nuevamente.

-Las rosas requieren de un cuidado especial, ¿sabes? A Kelly Gordon le fascinaban y ponía mucha atención en su cuidado; eran sus predilectas, así que decidí darle a tu compañera una muerte hermosa como se merecía. Los rosedales blancos no están muy lejos de aquí, pero te advierto que cuando tus hombres lleguen, habrá sido muy tarde- comento mientras sacaba un arma del bolsillo. A pesar del shock en el que estaba Nick pudo reaccionar rápidamente cuando el hombre disparo en su dirección y quitando su arma disparo varias veces, pero el pulso le temblaba de tal manera que erro los tres tiros, provocando que el hombre escapara. Aviso a sus compañeros del hecho y corrió en busca de los rosedales blancos, desesperado temiendo lo peor. Era insoportable revivir todo aquello para él ya que las lesiones psicológicas no habían terminado de sanar cuando se presento este caso y encima estaba involucrada la persona a la que amaba.

**09:00 am. Vivero de Kelly Gordon. Desierto de Las Vegas. **

Tras recorrer con desesperación el vivero con la ayuda de Greg que no estaba muy lejos del colapso; encontró, ya en el límite del vivero un gran invernadero en el que se alzaban rosedales blancos, pero estaba cerrado con candado. No le supuso un obstáculo ya que con un disparo certero a la cerradura de metal, consiguió abrir la gran puerta de vidrio e ingresar. El aroma concentrado a rosas lo golpeo como una abofeteada, pero lo único que importaba era encontrarla. Recorrió las hileras de rosedales, observando desesperado hasta el mínimo detalle entre las rosas blancas, hasta que vislumbro sus cabellos anaranjados que iluminados por el sol parecían prenderse fuego. Se le acelero el corazón mientras se acercaba y se dejaba caer a su lado, observándola atónito.

-¡Greg!- grito desesperado sin pensarlo dos veces, tomando el rostro pálido y sintiendo la piel helada entre sus brazos de su joven compañera. Le acaricio el rostro repetida veces y se desespero al ver que no respiraba.

-Vamos, Abby, despierta preciosa. No me dejes. Debes despertar- pidió entre sollozos, mientras intentaba buscar los puntos para tomarle el pulso, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirroja. –¿Abby?- pidió con la voz rota y en ese instante apareció Greg, lívido y desesperado, pero de los dos el que mejor mantenía la compostura. Se arrodillo al lado de su amiga que estaba en brazos de Nick, inconsciente, o eso deseaba pensar, porque parecía mucho más que inconsciente. –¡No respira, Greg!- dijo desesperado su compañero. –¡No respira!-

-Tranquilízate Nick- pidió el joven intentando no caer en la histeria de su compañero, pero fue en vano porque el otro joven no hizo caso y comenzó a farfullar frases inteligibles. -¡Nick, ya basta!- exclamo el joven fuera de sus casillas y el aludido lo observo fijamente, extrañado del comportamiento del muchacho. –O te calmas, o pido que te saquen de aquí- sentencio y Nick, luego de tragar en seco asintió lentamente. –Llama a los paramédicos- dijo para distraerlo mientras tomaba el pulso de su amiga, que a diferencia de lo que esperaba, sintió un latido muy, muy leve. Alzo la vista intentando no mostrarse aliviado porque la peor parte no había pasado aun y le hablo a su compañero. –Tiene pulso-…

**Días después, en el Departamento de CSI Las Vegas. **

Nadie entendía que había sucedido. Si, podían explicárselo con el sospechoso en detención y su confesión, pero aun así, los CSIs no podían entender muchas cosas, que seguramente siendo positivos pensaban descubrirlo más adelante.

Todos se habían negado a tomar la declaración del sospechoso, y los únicos que se atrevieron a hacerlo fueron Brass y Grissom, mientras todos los compañeros del laboratorio esperaban ansiosos el despertar de su joven compañera en el hospital. Greg y Catherine eran los únicos que tenían permitido el ingreso a la habitación y se turnaban para ello. Sara se encontraba sentada junto a Warrick en la sala de espera observando un punto fijo en la pulcra pared que tenían en frente. Su compañero se distraía y mataba el tiempo mandando mensajes de textos a su esposa, pero ella no podía detener su mente que pensaba constantemente y procesaba la información a una velocidad inimaginable. No podía vivir con el sentimiento de culpa, que si su compañera partía en aquella sala del hospital sin despertar no podría agradecerle lo mucho que se había arriesgado para salvarla y salvar a Nick. Intentaba no imaginárselo, intentaba guardar las esperanzas de que despertara; no estaba tan grave después de todo, pero los doctores les habían dicho algo desconcertante. Que se estaba dejando morir; que debían intentar despertarla ya que Abby pensaba que aun estaba en las manos de ese sujeto despreciable y que aquella había sido la última elección de la joven. Muy valiente, pensaba Sara, pero muy estúpido al mismo tiempo. _"Si era obvio que la rescataríamos"_, pensó seguidamente, pero luego recordó el trato "especial" que la "pequeña" como ellos la llamaban, recibía de Warrick, ella misma y de Grissom, a quien todos tenían como mentor; Abby no veía a nadie más que a una persona que no la quería y quien estaba dispuesto a facilitarle obstáculos a su trabajo, como había hecho con Greg. Debía despertar, no podría vivir con ello.

Mientras sus dos compañeros aguardaban en planta baja, Nick en el mismo piso de la habitación aguardaba junto a Catherine, cualquier noticia. Parecía querer caminar por las paredes y Catherine no toleraría esa desquiciante desesperación repentina que tenía desde que la había encontrado.

-Nicky, realmente, si no te detienes llamare a un médico para que te suministre un sedante- dijo con tono alarmante y el muchacho tras observar en los ojos de su compañera que no era broma se sentó a su lado y tras inhalar el aire puro del hospital comenzó a confesarle a Catherine sus sentimientos hacia Abby, dejando a su compañera perpleja, pidiéndole que lo ayude, pero no pudo continuar la historia ya que llegaron Brass y Grissom para comunicarles que el sospechoso ya había confesado...

-Aun no despierta- dijo Nick preocupado, observando a Catherine que estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Abby inconsciente, a Grissom cuando este se acerco para preguntarle como estaba. No dormía, ni comía desde hacía unos días y a su supervisor le preocupaba su salud física y mental.

-Es algo normal en el shock postraumático, Nick. Tranquilízate, Greg la llevara a casa cuando despierte- dijo el supervisor intentando sonar comprensivo, pero no se noto más que el tono frio e indiferente que empleo.

-¿Greg? ¿Es en serio?- pregunto el Nivel 3 perdiendo los estribos, pero intentando no sonar grosero. Eran increíbles los celos que sentía de su propio compañero desde que la pelirroja había llegado a su laboratorio.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción contra ello? Son como hermanos- contesto su supervisor fríamente y Nick chasqueo la lengua fastidiado observando hacia un costado.

-Entiendo que cuando se convive tanto tiempo juntos, desarrollas sentimientos hacia tus compañeros. Se lo que sientes por ella Nick, pero debo pedirte que lo reprimas. Que no lo demuestres. Es peligroso para nuestro trabajo, alguien puede correr peligro comenzando por ella. El equipo se volverá más vulnerable y no quiero eso- dijo con su frialdad característica y Nick lo observo atónito sin dar créditos a sus oídos.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que estas pidiéndome?- pregunto claramente asombrado e incrédulo por la petición de su supervisor.

-Sí, y sé que puedes hacerlo- finalizo volviendo su vista a la ventana que conectaba a la habitación donde Catherine había tomado la mano de Abby y sonreía mientras le hablaba.

-Te equivocas- dijo Nick fijando sus oscuros ojos en los acuosos de él que se voltearon para observarlo. –No entiendes absolutamente nada de todo esto- dijo con respeto y extrañamente serio y Grissom alzo una ceja curiosa. –Jamás podrías ponerte en mis zapatos. No entenderías aunque te lo explicara del modo científico y con gráficos que es lo que siento por ella- susurro con los maxilares apretados y luego de un silencio incomodo, en el que el supervisor dudo si decirle o no que él se encontraba en una situación similar, decidió no responderle y dejar que Nick se marchara por el pasillo claramente frustrado por el atrevimiento de su superior a que reprimiera sus sentimientos hacia su compañera…

-Abre los ojos, pequeña- pidió su madre en sueños y volvió a repetirse, pero la voz que resulto ser de su madre en un principio, se torno más grave y con un tono extraño, que ella conocía a la perfección y con el que convivía todas los días de su vida.

-Despierta, pequeña. Vamos princesa, tu puedes hacerlo- pidió su amigo y sintió su cálido agarre en la mano inerte sobre la cama. –Eso es; abre tus hermosos ojos- pidió con ternura y la joven pudo adivinar que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Greg?- pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta, quiso cerciorarse. El joven rio entre dientes y acerco su silla a la cama para poder acariciar la mejilla rosada de Abby que abrió lentamente sus ojos pardos.

-Eso es mi pequeña- dijo con alegría y un tono de alivio en la voz. La joven sonrió de lado y observo a su alrededor mientras intentaba incorporarse. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el joven la observo atentamente por si su compañera sufría alguna descompensación, pero se alegró al encontrarla tan pensativa y detallista como siempre. Greg volvió a tomarle suavemente la mano, provocando que su amiga fijara la atención en el, traspasándolo con sus grandes ojos pardos. Una carrera completa de Psicología, la extraña habilidad que poseía de pequeña de detectar las mentiras en las personas, la carrera de Científica Forense especialista en grafología, ¿para qué? Para terminar en un hospital por haber sido la carnada de un loco desquiciado que la rapto para conseguir matar a su compañero. Se reiría de la situación sino se sintiera tan débil y vulnerable, en aquella cama de hospital.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto, preocupado intentando que el tono no sonara tan desesperado como se sentía. Recordó las palabras del doctor y la recomendación de Grissom de no atosigarla con cuestionarios demasiado largos. Aun estaba débil por el shock que había sufrido. -Ya sé que el protocolo me obliga a morderme la lengua y no hacer muchas preguntas, pero quiero asegurarme- explico sonriendo y la observo.

-Sí, de hecho… si- dijo extrañada por recordar que había soñado con su madre. Un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se estremeció al sentir frio. Observo a Greg, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada y este sonrió antes de contestar.

-Aun no has podido regular la temperatura, eh?- pregunto y busco una manta en el closet de la habitación que se confundía en la pared. Ella recordó el frio que había sentido por estar tanto tiempo en la intemperie y de allí debía provenir su pequeño problemita. Automáticamente, recordando, se observo los brazos que ya no estaban vendados como en los primeros días, en el que las cicatrices del derecho rezaban Nick, y el del izquierdo Stokes. Él se acerco y la extendió sobre su pequeña. –¿Mejor?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Mucho mejor, gracias- dijo Abby sin despegar la vista de sus cicatrices intentando sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue mostrar una mueca incomoda a causa del dolor que recordaba. Greg se sentó a su lado y la observo en silencio; ella lo noto e intento no darle tanta importancia. –La excusa perfecta para unos tatuajes no crees?- pregunto picara y el joven le siguió la corriente.

-Pensé que tal vez podría ser mi nombre- bromeo él y ambos rieron, aunque muy en el interior, ella no dejaba de pensar en esos tajos delgados que formaban el nombre de su amigo y pensó en la ironía de la vida. Tendría su nombre toda la vida.

–Debo agradecerles a todos, pero tú eres el que esta más próximo- dijo sonriendo de lado y Greg le correspondió la sonrisa, luego de un momento de silencio.

-Harías bien, ya que hay algunos que estaban desesperados porque despertaras, comenzando por Sara- dijo en un tono extraño y Abby alzo las cejas extrañada. –Se sentía fatal por lo que habías hecho. Considero un acto de valentía de tu parte, arriesgarte de esa manera, pero no debo ser yo quien te lo diga- dijo riendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–¿Están todos aquí?- pregunto ella con mezcla de curiosidad y pánico por una posible ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones. No quería eso en aquel momento; Greg lo leyó en su semblante y negó riendo.

-No. Se han ido a última hora de ayer, han vuelto al laboratorio; había mucho trabajo. Tu padre ha estado aquí también, pero se fue esta mañana por trabajo- finalizo y Abby suspiro aliviada.

A pesar de estar horas y horas juntos, siempre tenían algo de que hablar. Greg le informo que el sospechoso había confesado, pero que no era más que un mercenario. Le habían pagado para que lo hiciera y que aun no tenían nada, pero la investigación no se había cerrado. Se pensó en Kelly como posible sospechosa, pero era imposible, estaba en prisión. La voz de la grabación de la cinta de Nick, no coincida con la de este hombre y no podían encontrar de quien era. Se encontraba en una situación muy inquietante y la inseguridad la invadió por un momento. Se sentía increíblemente vulnerable y desprotegida, pero no tenía más remedio que seguir adelante con su trabajo.

Aguardaron a los doctores que tras hacer los chequeos correspondientes, le dieron el alta, ya que no presentaba ningún impedimento para seguir con su vida, normalmente. Greg le informo también que era el responsable de llevarla de vuelta a casa y que iría a buscar el auto mientras las enfermeras la ayudaban a prepararse.

-Greg- llamo Abby antes de que su compañero saliera de la habitación. El aludido la observo expectante. -¿Quién me encontró?- pregunto dubitativa por si quería saberlo o no, y el joven sonrió.

-Nick lo hizo- comento con naturalidad y sonrió ampliamente. –Estuvo pendiente de ti todo el tiempo; no comía, ni dormía, solo le interesaba el caso. Ha costado sacarlo de aquí para que vuelva al laboratorio ya que deseaba verte despierta. Creo que le gustas- soltó sin más, distraído volviendo la vista a su compañera que intento demostrar la expresión de una roca, para que sus sentimientos no salieran a flote. –Y mucho- finalizo él con picardía y Abby no dio crédito a sus oídos, observándolo atónita. Trago en seco antes de hablar mientras alzaba su mano derecha y el joven observaba el anillo asintiendo.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto ella.

-También él. Fue el único que, en la vorágine de analizar la oficina de Sara, se percato que estaba en la escena. Luego de haberlo analizado, lo tuvo con él todo el tiempo… como si eso lo aferrara a ti- explico frunciendo levemente el ceño. -Tranquila, esta esterilizado y libre de huellas- bromeo y Abby sonrió observando el objeto en su mano. -¿Importante, verdad?- pregunto él intuyendo la respuesta.

-Así es, me lo obsequio mi hermano días antes de morir- contesto ella sonriendo melancólica. Realmente lo extrañaba y su amigo lo noto.

-Iré a buscar el auto; la enfermera debe estar por llegar- dijo sonriéndole con ternura dando por zanjado el tema y ella asintió volviendo su vista a las cicatrices de sus brazos.

Una vez vestida con ayuda de las enfermeras por el dolor de los golpes en su cuerpo, Abby esperaba a Greg sentada en la camilla con las piernas colgando por el borde haciendo un leve vaivén. Tenía la vista fija en un punto de la blanca pared mientras pensaba en el cómodo y tranquilo silencio que la envolvía.

Odiaba los hospitales, había jurado no volver a pisar uno desde la muerte de su madre y hermano hacia unos años. Pensaba en como agradecerle a Nick, pero no sabía cómo. No sabía cómo lo vería a los ojos sabiendo que se sentiría culpable, pero que a la vez le correspondía sus sentimientos; tampoco sabía si ello influiría en su trabajo y no quería que eso pasara. Tal vez Greg exageraba. Pensó en Sara también y en lo que le había comentado su amigo. Como reaccionaria, que le diría, como seguirían adelante. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de Grissom al umbral de la puerta. El hombre la observo un instante pensando cómo demonios le hablaría y luego ingreso a la habitación.

-Has despertado- dijo y ella volteo su cabeza observándolo con una sonrisa distante, sin brillo. El hombre siempre la había cuestionado y vivía prejuzgándola al igual que hacía con Greg.

-Así es- contesto corriéndose algunos mechones anaranjados del rostro. –Hace más de una hora. Greg me llevara a casa- informo y él asintió acercándose a los pies de la cama observándola fijamente y a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía, le sostuvo la mirada.

Grissom se sentía demasiado culpable. Había pensado que lo de Nick había sido mucho, pero en menos de un mes se había repetido con ella, y todo porque había sido un error del mercenario por realizar mal su trabajo y de él por no haber dicho a tiempo lo de la investigación privada. Y a todo ese caos se sumaba que la pequeña CSI había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para no delatar a Sara y encargarse de eso, ella sola, sin decir ni una palabra. Tan solo ese acto merecía las felicitaciones a la joven de su parte, pero él no estaba listo para eso, no era bueno en las despedidas, ni en las confesiones y eso ya todos lo sabían. A sus ojos Abby era la mezcla perfecta de todos sus compañeros, tenía la sensibilidad y amabilidad de Nick; la obsesión por el trabajo y el carácter temperamental de Sara; la locura y extravagancia de Greg; los silencios y la obediencia de Warrick; y la astucia y el encanto de Catherine. Sin mencionar que era extremadamente inteligente, atenta y poseía ese maravilloso don que tanto les servía a ellos en los interrogatorios, conjuntos en un humor rebelde y afilado propio de su carácter. Así que Grissom tenía un diamante en bruto entre sus colegas y no había sido capaz de reconocerlo hasta que alguien quiso quitarle esa joya y tuvo que rescatarla. Pero era obvio que jamás le diría que se preocupo por no verla más, porque le comunicaran que había muerto, que no sabría como se lo diría a su padre, que no se perdonaría jamás lo que había causado, que no soportaría ver a Greg triste y a Nick destrozado, y la jovencita lo sabía por lo que no le pediría nada, solo le agradecería.

-Abby debo disculparme contigo- comenzó él sin más rodeos y ella sonrió amable sabiendo que su supervisor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Y yo agradecerte- contesto. –Sin ti, ni el equipo no estaría hoy aquí hablando contigo- dijo con simpleza y naturalidad, comunes en ella. Grissom carraspeo y no supo que contestar más que asentir fríamente mientras tragaba en seco.

-Aun así, debo disculparme. No soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero sé que por mi culpa he causado todo esto- explico un poco nervioso con seriedad y Abby aguardo; supo a lo que se refería y decidió zanjar la conversación. No era necesario que su supervisor le pidiera disculpas, porque esas cosas solían pasar en su trabajo, y sabía también que no cambiarían sus actitudes, por lo que una contestación brillante y afilada no le vendría tan mal a su supervisor.

-Has tenido suerte…- dijo inexpresiva, clavando sus grandes y pardos ojos en los claros de él que la observaron atónitos sin comprender. –De que no haya sido Sara- dijo con seriedad traspasándolo con una mirada fría y ante la desconcertada y nerviosa mirada de su superior, alzo una ceja en señal de estar al tanto de su pequeño gran secreto. Se produjo un silencio incomodo en el que ninguno de los dos dio el brazo a torcer y bajo la vista. El supervisor del turno nocturno, Gil Grissom intentaba descifrar qué demonios pensaba Abby Robertson y como había tenido noticia de ello si nadie lo sabia excepto él, mientras la muchacha había aprovechado la situación para retribuirle los meses de mal trato por parte del hombre, que en ese momento se sentía extrañamente vulnerable bajo la mirada penetrante de la joven, y por sobre todo culpable de haberle ocasionado inconvenientes siendo tan nueva en el trabajo de campo.

-Las valijas ya están…- comenzó Greg en el umbral de la puerta, interfiriendo en el silencio sepulcral que había entre ambos, pero se interrumpió enseguida al observar a Grissom. –Lo siento, volveré más tarde- dijo para irse, pero Abby lo detuvo.

-No es necesario, Greg. Ya habíamos terminado- comento sin despegar su vista de la del superior. Su amigo se acerco y la ayudo a incorporarse, para luego caminar lentamente hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

Abby había pedido no ver a nadie por el momento y Grissom le concedió una semana libre para su recuperación, a pesar de las quejas de su amigo de no verla por una semana ya que nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, el viaje a casa resulto placentero con la música de él.

Acaricio suavemente la superficie del anillo y sonrió rendida ante el sueño, mientras el ronroneo del auto la acunaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Segunda actualizacion y como prometi mas corta :) Quiero agradecer y dedicar especialmente este capitulo a mi hermana, por su apoyo tecnico y moral, y sus criticas constructivas! Quiero que sepas que son de mucha ayuda! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>: Make a Wish.

Tan solo una semana había pasado desde "el incidente del vivero" como lo llamaban sus compañeros, cuando Abby no hizo otra cosa que poner un pie en el hall del laboratorio cuando le encomendaron ir a la nueva escena de crimen situada en el desierto. No era parte de ella, ya que estaba ayudando al turno diurno, pero era la única que estaba disponible como para comunicarle a Grissom algunos resultados de las muestras. Deseaba ver a Greg y a Catherine, pero su deber estaba primero, así que subió a la camioneta junto al Doc. Robbins y se dirigieron al desierto.

No les tomo mucho llegar y mientras el Doc hablaba con Nick, ella le pedía información a lo oficiales. En cuanto observo la larga cabellera pelirroja, Jim se acercó a ella para darle la bienvenida.

-Y aquí tenemos al rayito de sol, de vuelta- dijo extendiendo sus brazos y Abby no dudo en corresponderle con un gran abrazo. –Bienvenida pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa amable que ella correspondió ampliamente.

-Gracias, Jim- contesto. –¿Has presenciado la lluvia de estrellas fugaces?- le pregunto al detective mientras caminaban por el desierto y este rio entre dientes.

–Si, pero debido al trabajo. Grissom quedo impactado- ambos rieron y el hombre la observo. –¿Has pedido un deseo?- pregunto con picardía y ella asintió.

-Ha sido algo hermoso realmente y si, lo he hecho, el ser científica no me ha quitado aun la ilusión de creer en esas cosas, es algo que conservo de la infancia- contesto con simpleza y simpatía. -¿Y tu?- bromeo sabiendo la respuesta de su superior y tras un leve gruñido por su parte ambos rieron. Mientras se acercaban a la especie de fortaleza bajo tierra, pregunto acerca de su supervisor.

-Está abajo con Catherine- contesto. –Te recomendaría llevar una linterna, está muy oscuro allí- dijo y le tendió una. -¿Camisa blanca, eh?- dijo riendo entre dientes y ella asintió. –Buena elección para el desierto. Ojala yo pudiera deshacerme de este incomodo traje- bromeo y la joven rio mientras se despedía de él. –Abby- la llamo a la distancia y ella volteo nuevamente a observarlo. –Espero que se cumpla tu deseo- dijo con una mezcla de ternura y amabilidad, muy pocas veces vista en él ya que su fuerte era el sarcasmo, pero la joven supo que no bromeaba.

-Espero que si. ¡Gracias Jim!- contesto y se dirigió al Doc.

-Le dije que se apurara, no tengo todo el día y presiento que el calor me matara aquí fuera- dijo el anciano señalando a Nick en la entrada de la fortaleza y Abby presintió que no se tardaba a propósito.

-De acuerdo, iré en busca de Grissom, le daré la información y volveremos juntos al laboratorio para la hora de almorzar, ¿qué te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa picara que logro arrancarle una al anciano que estuvo de acuerdo con el trato.

Camino de prisa hasta el edificio, enterrado a medias y al bajar unos escalones, encontró a su compañero de espaldas observando el lugar, claramente tenso, por la claustrofobia que esto le generaba.

-Hey- dijo alegre y él volteo un tanto sobresaltado para observar de quien se trataba. El color de su rostro volvió a la tonalidad normal al verla y le correspondió la sonrisa aliviado.

-Hola- dijo con esa irresistible sonrisa que le causaba taquicardia a la joven. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño, confundido ya que estaba segurísimo de saber que Abby no estaría en aquella investigación que le había tocado a él, con sus compañeros.

-Me han mandado del laboratorio para entregarle información a Grissom. Tranquilo, no interferiré en tu escena; ni siquiera notaras que estuve presente- dijo ella amable, pero sincera al notar que su presencia lo incomodaba. _"¡Como si fuera tan fácil!",_ pensó él con ironía y bajo la mirada para observar las cicatrices en sus antebrazos a causa de la camisa arremangada, pero no tuvo éxito. Aun no había leído lo que rezaban y cuando le pregunto a sus compañeros, ninguno le quiso contestar.

-¿Ha terminado tu semana de descanso?- pregunto Nick cuando ella se acercó y observo distraída a su alrededor y luego el interior de la puerta.

-Hace unas horas; no podía estar más en casa. Necesitaba del laboratorio- explico y volvió su vista hacia él que la observaba fijamente intentando descifrar que sentía, que pensaba. -¿Entramos?- pregunto mientras encendía la linterna y el cuerpo de su compañero se tenso nuevamente; ella volvió la vista hacia él y le sonrió comprensiva. –No pasara nada- dijo con suavidad y Nick la observo atónito, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. –Estarás conmigo, no te dejare solo- dijo Abby dulcemente y él sintió la tranquilidad que le trasmitían sus palabras, la atención que le había puesto a sus actitudes, para saber que aun estaba marcado por lo que había sucedido hacia poco más de un mes. Es obvio que tras ser enterrado vivo, sientas un cierto rechazo y temor por las edificaciones subterráneas, cerradas y oscuras. La observo sin poder articular palabra alguna y ella volvió a sonreír comprensiva. –Entrare yo primero- dijo tomando su brazo como para darle fuerzas y luego la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de esa especie de fortaleza subterránea.

-¿Abby?- llamo él con voz ahogada luego de que la oscuridad lo envolviera, extendiendo su brazo ya que la linterna no alumbraba más allá de sus narices.

-Aquí estoy- respondió ella y su mano se encontró con la de él que la tomo fuertemente con miedo, y cuando pudieron verse los rostros, se dio cuenta de que se había acercado más de lo que debía ya que sus narices casi rozaban entre si y el suave y dulce perfume de ella, lo envolvía de una manera irresistible. Se observaron unos minutos y él pensó que la tarea que le había encomendado Grissom no sería tan sencilla de realizar si se presentaban ese tipo de situaciones.

-El Doc. está esperándote- susurro ella respirando el mismo aire que él quien se limito a asentir y carraspear luego de separarse para seguir su rumbo y llegar a destino…

Entre las corridas por el laboratorio y las muestras para analizar del turno diurno, Abby no recibió una bienvenida tranquila ya que no pudo encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros hasta la hora de almorzar.

Estaba en su oficina acomodando los últimos informes cuando oyó a Greg acercarse corriendo al enterarse de que su niña había vuelto. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y la observo con el rostro iluminado.

-Pensé que había una estampida- bromeo ella y ambos rieron.

-¡Mi pequeña ha vuelto!- exclamo extendiendo los brazos y la joven se lanzo hacia él, colgándose de su cuello. –¡Como te extrañe preciosa!- le dijo al oído y ella rio entre dientes.

-Ha sido solo una semana- dijo Abby sin darle mucha importancia, tomándole el rostro y examinándolo con ojo crítico. -¿Te has alimentado bien?- pregunto y él sonrió ampliamente corriendo los mechones rojos de su rostro con delicadeza.

-Toda la semana, sin saltearme ninguna comida- dijo orgulloso y ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

Catherine hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta cuando los oyó, para saludar a la pequeña.

-Pero si allí estas, sana y salva- dijo sonriente abrazándola con ternura y besando delicadamente la mejilla de Abby que sonriendo ampliamente, le correspondió el abrazo. Ya se habían visto en el desierto, pero bajo la mirada crítica y fría de Grissom, no habían podido demostrarse el afecto como solían hacerlo. A pesar de ser una persona bastante fría, cuando se trataba de Abby, Catherine solía ser mas demostrativa que con el resto ya que le recordaba mucho a Lindsay.

Hablando unos minutos, decidieron que irían a almorzar, ya que la más pequeña había terminado su trabajo para el turno diurno, y Greg y Catherinre tenían una hora de break antes de retomar la investigación.

Del otro lado del corredor, en su oficina, Nick intentaba concentrarse en su informe, pero le era imposible ya que terminaba trasladando su vista del papel a su compañera que hablaba con sus amigos en la oficina más alejada, pero con una visión extraordinaria desde la de él. Intento continuar leyendo, pero debería comenzar nuevamente como las seis veces anteriores. Warrick ingreso para notificarle que almorzarían juntos en el bar de siempre, pero encontró a su amigo demasiado distraído, observando a Abby. Decidió que era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello y de una forma muy astuta, se interpuso en su campo visual, impidiéndole la visión al muchacho que lo observo de repente de mala gana, sin haber notado que su amigo había ingresado a la oficina.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto el moreno con su tono bromista, traspasándolo con su verde mirada. Nick apretó los maxilares y bajo la vista hacia un costado. –Mira hermano, sé que no confías en mí, pero debes decirme que esta pasando- dijo sentándose frente al aludido que alzo la vista y lo observo dejando ofuscado, los informes sobre el escritorio.

-No es que no confíe en ti y eso lo sabes muy bien- se atajo el de ojos penetrantes, traspasando la mirada verde de su amigo.

-Pero has preferido contárselo a los demás, antes que a mí- inquirió el moreno y Nick lanzo una carcajada escéptica al aire.

-¿Demás? ¡Han sido Grissom y Catherine! ¿Acaso estas plantándome una escena de celos?- pregunto atónito riéndose de la situación.

-No le encuentro lo malo. Eres mi amigo, me preocupo por ti y has estado diferente desde que aquella hermosa criatura pelirroja- dijo en un tono poético señalando a Abby a través de la ventana. –Ha llegado al laboratorio y se ha unido a nosotros- finalizo y lo miro nuevamente alzando una ceja, provocador a lo cual Nick rio entre dientes nervioso. –Mira, no es gran cosa si te has enamorado de ella, Nick- comenzó y el aludido lo chisto de repente, a lo que Warrick lo observo asombrado. -¿Qué? Estoy casado con una enfermera, ¿lo olvidas? Nuestro trabajo es complicado pero no imposible- se defendió observándolo fijamente y se produjo un momento de silencio en el que Nick sopesó la posibilidad de decirle o no la verdad a su amigo. Debía decírselo, era su amigo, pero bien sabia que siempre le había dado la razón a Grissom y si volvía a hacerlo allí, luego de que él le comentara lo que sucedía, no serviría de mucho habérselo confesado a otra persona más. Pero su bondad pudo más que su sentido común y luego de un profundo suspiro observo a su amigo.

-Estoy enamorado de ella Rick- dijo rendido y su amigo asintió sin hacer ningún tipo de mueca. –Pero ese no es el problema. A pesar de lo que puede sentir ella; si me corresponde o no, si le importo o no, o si tendré que hacer malabares para continuar con mi trabajo y la relación, el problema esta mas allá de eso- comento y el moreno alzo las cejas, expectante. –Grissom me ha pedido que reprima mis sentimientos- comento Nick inexpresivo observando fijamente a su amigo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Warrick, incrédulo.

-En el hospital mientras esperábamos que Abby despertara, se acercó y me pidió que reprima mis sentimientos, que no demuestre nada ya que corre peligro el equipo y ella misma- comento observando hacia un costado y Warrick lo observo asombrado unos instantes. –No entiendo. Es como si no sintiera nada por nadie; como si no fuera humano. Siempre tan frio y calculador, es extraño, a veces asusta- dijo conteniendo la frustración que le causaba el solo hecho de pensarlo.

-Y mira la ironía de la vida que le toco un compañero sensible y demostrativo- bromeo el moreno y Nick le lanzo una mirada cargada de reproches.

-¿Sabes que es imposible verdad? ¿Qué no lograre mantenerlo?- insistió. –Esta pidiéndome que sea alguien que no soy, que haga algo que no deseo, que es difícil para mi. Es como pedirle al sol que nunca se ponga- dijo un poco mas exasperado y su amigo intento calmarlo.

-Nick debes tranquilizarte- dijo suavemente pero era muy tarde.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Por qué te casaste con Tina?- pregunto de repente y el moreno supo hacia donde deseaba ir su amigo.

-Porque la amo- contesto con franqueza de manera simple.

-¿Y que hubieses hecho si Tina trabajara con nosotros y Grissom te hubiese pedido eso? ¿Que no demuestres nada? ¿Qué no seas nada mas que un simple colega para tu compañera de trabajo, que casualmente es la mujer que amas?- dijo de mala gana y Warrick asintió comprendiéndolo.

-Se hacia donde quieres llegar, Nick y créeme que te entiendo. Nuestro trabajo no es nada fácil; nos absorbe de una manera increíble y las relaciones siempre se complican y no duran el tiempo que deseamos pero…- dijo y el aludido bufo bajando la vista presintiendo que su amigo estaría del lado del supervisor, y se asombro cuando oyó todo lo contrario. –No me queda más que decirte que sigas a tu propio corazón- dijo y Nick alzo la vista, atónito. –Sonó un tanto cursi, pero sé que eres bueno para eso- ambos rieron y el clima se relajo completamente. –No perderé a un amigo por darle la razón a mi supervisor, que claramente esta equivocado. ¿Sabes que me tienes para lo que sea, verdad?- pregunto y Nick asintió sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo y ambos se observaron unos instantes.

-Mi muchacho enamorado- dijo burlón, sonriendo ampliamente y el aludido alzo las cejas asombrado. -¿Quién lo diría?-

-¡Ni que fueras mi padre!- dijo riendo el de ojos penetrantes y ambos rompieron en carcajadas. –No se lo que hare hermano- dijo tras un suspiro con un rastro de alegría en el rostro.

-Yo si- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Por el momento iremos a almorzar, porque muero de hambre y luego intentare hacer las pases con ella por ti- dijo con picardía y Nick sonrió negando con la cabeza, debido al trato que Abby había recibido del moreno desde que había llegado y no se resumía a otra cosa mas que celos por parte de éste por quitarle a su amigo. La relación entre Warrick y Nick, era muy básica, pero totalmente importante para ellos. Eran una especie de soporte para el otro, donde Nick podía sostenerse en Warrick y viceversa, amigos muy unidos; y de repente con la llegada de la joven al laboratorio, muchas de las actitudes de Nick cambiaron por ella y el moreno lo vivió de una manera negativa y un tanto egoísta, al no tener noticia de que a su amigo le sucedía algo con su compañera. Pero una vez aclarada la cuestión, haría el esfuerzo por él…

-¿Una estrella de Hollywood muerta por su propio juego erotico? ¿Mordidas? ¿Es en serio?- pregunto Abby entre risas a la hora del almuerzo, refiriéndose a los casos de la semana en la que ella había estado ausente.

-¡No bromeo! Pregúntale a Nick, quien fue uno de los responsables del último caso- dijo Greg mientras masticaba una porción de su pizza y Catherine negó con la cabeza debido al comportamiento primitivo de su compañero. –¡Fue genial! Pero no te has perdido de mucho, todo esta en su lugar nada se ha movido- comento el joven quitándole importancia a la semana.

-¿Has hablado con Sara, como te aconseje?- pregunto su amiga mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo y el joven la observo con la mirada de haber cometido alguna travesura. –¡Greg te dije que lo hicieras!- dijo la joven entre divertida y ofuscada, y cuando el joven abrió la boca, Catherine alzo la mano extendida y lo miro con terror.

-¡Sera mejor que tragues ese bocado antes de hablarnos!- sentencio y el joven cerro automáticamente la boca. –Ahora bien, ¿qué ha sucedido con Sara?- pregunto mirando a Abby a su lado.

-Le aconseje que intentara acercarse a ella, porque debido a que pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo, le resto importancia y eso le afecta. Y ni hablar de que no me tolera- dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, mezcla de melancolía y cinismo. –Todo lleva su tiempo, supongo- dijo distraída tocándose la cicatriz de su brazo derecho y Catherine noto el malestar que sentía.

-¿Aun no se han ido?- pregunto observándole los antebrazos y cuando la chica se percato de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo de repente.

-No se irán- se limito a contestar en un tono que a Catherine le resulto extraño, pero que tal vez le ayudaría a llegar hacia donde ella deseaba. Le había prometido a Nick que intentaría averiguar que le sucedía a ella con respecto a él, y eso haría; lo que no sabría era que su joven compañera sería difícil para ese tipo de interrogatorios. –La de las espinas se han ido y quedan las últimas, pero estas… El doctor dijo que a pesar de haber curado y erradicado la infección, las cicatrices quedarían en mi piel- comento alzando la vista y traspasando a la mujer con sus pardos ojos. Greg mantenía silencio y las observaba atento. Había algo en Abby… algo extraño desde lo sucedido en el vivero. Algo la mantenía intranquila y más callada de lo habitual. Sus ojos habían perdido la vitalidad que poseían cuando recién la conoció y su rostro, a pesar de sus rasgos angelicales, se había endurecido. Debería hablar con ella, ¿pero cuando? No quería que sea demasiado tarde, por lo que tenia que ser cuanto antes.

-¿Duelen?- la voz de Catherine lo saco del ensimismamiento. Observo el rostro de su amiga.

-Si, es mas bien un malestar cuando el ambiente esta saturado o cuando esta húmedo. La piel ha quedado sensible- contesto y luego de fijar su vista en él le sonrió como ella sola podía hacerlo; él le correspondió un tanto preocupado al mismo tiempo que el celular de la mayor de los tres sonaba en su bolsillo.

-¿Si? De acuerdo. Está bien. Estamos en camino- se limito a decir inexpresiva y claramente molesta por la interrupción de almuerzo. –El trabajo nos llama- dijo tras un bufido y se levantaron de la mesa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Abby, podrías avisarle a Nick que Sophia lo aguarda para ir a la veterinaria?- pregunto Catherine cuando estuvieron los tres en el hall de entrada del laboratorio.

-Seguro- dijo con simpleza. -¿Estaba en su oficina?- pregunto cuando ya había comenzado a caminar por el pasillo y volteo para observar a la pelirroja mayor que le sonrió y asintió.

-¡Hey tu!- dijo severa tomando a Greg del brazo ya que se iba a su oficina; el joven reacciono asombrado y giro para observarla con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. -¿Sabes que rayos es lo que le sucede?- pregunto señalando de un modo brusco, con la cabeza, la silueta de su amiga que desaparecía por el pasillo. Tras observarla, él se volvió y mirando a Catherine a los ojos negó con la cabeza, parecía un tanto frustrado.

-Claramente le sucede algo, pero no sé que es. Aun no se lo he preguntado- dijo el joven y Catherine lo soltó sin despegar sus ojos de los del joven.

-Asegúrate de hacerlo. Te lo dirá con más facilidad a ti, que a mí- dijo y él asintió. –Tengo un leve presentimiento de lo que puede ser, pero quiero asegurarme- dijo y luego volteo para ir a ver a Grissom, dejando a su compañero intrigado en medio del pasillo, imaginándose que demonios pasaría por la mente de Catherine.

Mientras tanto Abby caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Nick con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta y deseando estar en ese momento, en cualquier otro lugar. Su intención era agradecerle, pero la incomodaba la idea de que estuvieran juntos en un lugar demasiado pequeño. Siguió caminando, intentando no pensar demasiado para que el frenético palpitar de su corazón no se sintiera en el exterior. Era increíble lo que provocaba en ella. La respiración se entrecortaba, el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle desbocado, le sudaban las manos de los nervios, se volvía más torpe… Todas esas reacciones hasta que hacia contacto con su mirada. Solo bastaba una sonrisa de él para relajarla por completo e indicarle que todo iba a estar bien. La única que lograba eso en ella había sido su madre, hacia años, pero desde que murió, ni su hermano ni su padre le habían podido dar esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Fue hasta que ingreso al laboratorio y Jim se lo presento, que se perdió en la dulzura de esa sonrisa cálida y amable que le daba la bienvenida; y que después descubriría que era propia de él y de su forma de ser. Y no podía faltar el brillo intenso de sus ojos cuando la miraban, en esos ojos penetrantes, que ella veía negros y tan profundos como dos agujeros negros, que la atraían de una manera intensa, como si fuera un imán, y ella un simple trozo de metal. Siempre le había resultado atractivo, pero ese no era el punto; Greg también le resultaba atractivo y eran como hermanos. En Nick había algo mas, no había podido descubrir lo que era aun, pero la cautivaba su forma de ser; era una persona solidaria, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro para tranquilizar a las personas, su sentido del humor era muy inocente, propio de un tejano, su hablar era suave y pausado, sin mencionar el atractivo acento que aún conservaba de su ciudad natal. Sus ojos muy expresivos, pero guardando un poco de misterio y secretos que a Abby le resultaba muy difícil descubrir. Todo en él le resultaba atractivo, a pesar de que hubieran mencionado en el grupo varias veces que era un tanto mujeriego.

Tanto pensar, no se había percatado de que estaba en la puerta de su oficina y le hizo falta tomar aire para ingresar a la tranquila habitación.

-Nick, Cath me ha dich…- comenzó la joven y observo hacia todos lados ya que no lo encontró detrás del escritorio. Oyó un leve suspirar hacia su derecha y lo encontró acurrucado en el sillón de tres cuerpos que él tenía contra el ventanal que daba al pasillo. Sonrió llena de ternura al ver la paz que reflejaba su rostro relajado, mientras se acercaba a él. Se sentó delicadamente a su lado, intentando no hacerle mucho peso al lado de su cuerpo y lo observo detenidamente un momento. Se encontraba de costado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos, mientras inspiraba y exhalaba lentamente. Acerco su pequeña mano al musculoso brazo y lo toco con suavidad para no asustarlo.

-Nick- primer intento y ninguna respuesta. Movió su mano nuevamente acariciándolo y llamo, pero sin éxito. Fue al tercer llamado que Abby decidió acariciar su rostro que él muchacho reacciono violento tomando el delgado y blanco cuello de la joven entre sus manos y tumbarla hacia el otro extremo del sillón ejerciendo demasiada presión como para que Abby no pudiera respirar. Ella, estupefacta conservo el poco aliento que le quedaba en sus pulmones y decidió no mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo debajo del de Nick que la aplastaba. Los ojos de él estaban irreconocibles, fríos como dos témpanos de hielo la atravesaban casi con odio.

-Nick, soy… soy yo- dijo la pelirroja sin aliento y él ejerció más fuerza.

Sara era la responsable de retirar los resultados de una muestra que le había dejado a Hodges y paso por la oficina de Nick, cuando por instinto giro su cabeza y observo a través del ventanal la aterradora escena.

-Por todos los cielos- mascullo entre dientes impresionada y gracias a sus años en ese trabajo, reacciono rápidamente, abrió la puerta con una embestida y se acerco para tomar los brazos de su compañero que estrangulaba a Abby que lo tomaba de las muñecas en un desesperado intento de que la soltara. –¡Nick, es Abby! ¡Le haces daño!- exclamo Sara atónita, sin comprender que rayos le sucedía a su amigo. –¡Ya basta, es Abby, Nick!- exclamo con más fuerza tironeando de los brazos del muchacho que reacciono como si le hubieran arrojado un recipiente de agua helada. Quito bruscamente sus manos del delicado y dolorido cuello de la joven que inspiro con violencia y comenzó a toser ahogada. Él se alejó de Abby con ayuda de Sara, atónito por lo que acababa de hacer y la observo avergonzado, sin despegar la vista de la mirada aterrada de su compañera quien se incorporo en el sillón respirando con dificultad. Sara decidió reaccionar, tomando rápidamente a la joven para llevarla a su oficina.

-¡No, Sara espera!- dijo apresurado, incorporándose él también, caminando al lado de sus compañeras mientras Sara, sacaba a Abby de allí. –Abby- llamo desesperado.

-Nick- llamo la pelirroja y volteo mientras se alejaba de él. –Cath me dijo que Sophia te esperaba en la veterinaria- dijo con voz entrecortada y desapareció cuando doblaron a la izquierda por el pasillo.

Si algo le faltaba al muchacho en su colección de eventos desafortunados era aquello. Observo atónito el pasillo vacio, intentando asimilar el hecho de que su compañera haya reaccionado con naturalidad ante tremenda escena. Se sentía terrible, había ido a su oficina, y había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, pero en vez de ello, lo encontró durmiendo, en el momento exacto en el que estaba teniendo una maldita pesadilla y cuando se despertó asustado por ello, no tuvo mejor idea que estrangularla cuando ella había venido tan solo a comunicarle que la detective lo esperaba. Por cierto, debería apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde. Debería solucionar el desastre que había causado. Debería hablar cuanto antes con Abby y pedirle perdón por… bueno, por estrangularla.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, y Abby se preparo para una reprimenda por parte de su compañera, pero nunca llego. Volteo para observarla y descubrió que le correspondía la mirada preocupada desde la puerta. Hubo un incomodo momento de silencio, en el que ninguna de las dos supo que decir, ni como encararía la situación, hasta que Sara reacciono y se acercó a ella, quien tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo de manera violenta ante la sorpresa. La mayor actuó como si no lo hubiera notado y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la joven, corrió delicadamente sus rebeldes y pelirrojos cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros, para observar las marcas rojas que ya comenzaban a tomar color oscuro de las manos de Nick.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con suavidad a pesar de la seriedad en su rostro y esto tomo a la aludida con la guardia baja que asintió sin decir palabra alguna. -¿Puedes explicarme que rayos sucedió?- dijo con suavidad, pero en un tono severo debido al desconcierto, mientras se alejaba de ella y tomaba de la pequeña heladera que tenia allí unos hielos y los envolvía en una toalla. La observo con cautela antes de apoyarlos con delicadeza en las marcas, lo que provoco que la pequeña suspirara por el reconfortante alivio.

-Aun tiene pesadillas- explico luego de un momento de silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sara la observo fijamente un poco incrédula.

-¿Esa es tu excusa para explicar que estaba ahorcándote?- pregunto con rudeza y Abby alzo la vista y la traspaso con la mirada.

-Es una reacción, mejor dicho consecuencia normal en las personas que sufrieron situaciones traumáticas- explico la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, haciendo lucir su titulo de psicóloga. –Además lo conoces lo suficiente, incluso más que yo como para notar que aun lo afecta toda la situación- explico severa y Sara en ningún momento despego su mirada de la suya pero por el brillo de sus ojos, la joven noto que había comprendido. –Catherine me envió a comunicarle que Sophia lo esperaba en la veterinaria y estaba durmiendo cuando llegue, por lo que decidí despertarlo suavemente, pero no resulto. Se sobresalto y reacciono por instinto- explico la pelirroja cuando el ambiente se calmo.

-¿Tu tienes pesadillas?- pregunto Sara con voz ahogada, suavizando de repente la expresión de su rostro, algo que tomo por sorpresa, por segunda vez a Abby que asintió lentamente sin hablar. La mayor retrocedió un paso y apoyo la toalla con los hielos en el escritorio para luego alzar la vista y traspasarla con sus oscuros ojos.

-Hasta ahora no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar y siento que si no lo hago estaré en falta contigo. Mucho mayor de la que estoy en este momento- explico nerviosa y Abby la observo tranquila y expectante. –Quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho- dijo y la joven negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa incomoda, pero Sara se encargo de continuar antes de que dijera nada. –Es mi deber, pero por sobretodo, quiero hacerlo. Has sido muy valiente en ponerte en mi lugar y protegerme en cierto modo. Gracias a ti no volvió a buscarme, mas allá de si lo hubiera hecho o ya no le importara, protegiste a Nick, protegiste al equipo y me protegiste a mí- dijo en un tono de voz extraño. Abby dedujo que era una mezcla de culpa y angustia que jamás había visto en ella. –Me sentí terrible al verte en el hospital sabiendo que era muy probable que de no ser por ti, yo estuviera allí. La culpa me carcome por haberte subestimado y hacer tu llegada y primeros meses aquí, muy difíciles, no sé si podrás perdonarme, pero deseaba que supieras lo que me sucede, lo que pienso. Quiero volver a empezar; de cero- dijo atropelladamente, nerviosa y Abby sonrió amable mientras se acercaba y la rodeaba con sus menudos brazos. Sara tenso todo los musculo de su cuerpo, pero luego se relajo y la correspondió. –Lo siento- le dijo al oído.

-Está bien, no debes porque preocuparte. No has tenido la culpa de nada, Sara- tranquilizo la pelirroja aun abrazada a la morena y esta sintió la tranquilidad que la pequeña emanaba. –Acepto tus disculpas, no has hecho nada malo; solo defendías tu territorio. Yo soy la que debe disculparse por haberte "robado" a Greg- dijo la joven y se separaron. –No fue intencional. Y con respecto al comienzo- dijo con una sonrisa y mirando cómo se tomaban aun de los brazos. –Este es uno muy bueno- dijo y ambas rieron. –Necesitan ser mas cariñosos entre ustedes; por lo que noto no suelen abrazarse muy seguido. No es una debilidad, creo, al contrario, que es una demostración de fortaleza- rio la joven cantarina y luego suspiro. –Aunque con un supervisor como Grissom, es entendible- finalizo y cuando lo nombro a Sara le brillo la mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que la mayor noto la mueca que había hecho y porqué la joven la observaba con fijeza, y se ruborizo por la vergüenza que le provoco ser tan transparente a los ojos de la pelirroja. –No debes preocuparte- dijo Abby tomando la toalla con los hielos. –Nada saldrá de mis labios- confirmo y Sara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza y mostrar una mueca despreocupada y atónita, sin mucho éxito.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto nerviosa y temió por la respuesta de Abby que se encamino hacia la puerta con la toalla en la mano.

-Se que lo amas- contesto con simpleza, dejando atónita a su compañera que la miro asombrada. –Pero se paciente; será solo cuestión de tiempo- sonrió con naturalidad y tras despedirse cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Sara la observo caminar por el pasillo con el corazón palpitándole desbocado y la respiración agitada, pensando tal vez que Abby era mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba o tal vez la máscara que ella utilizaba para con los demás no tenia efecto en la pequeña, y la alivio saber que ya no había rencores entre ellas. Su poderosa habilidad podía convertirse en un arma de doble filo…

-Con que un suicidio masivo…- comento Greg pensativo mientras masticaba un snack durante una especie de cena-desayuno antes de ir a sus casas en el laboratorio y hacia un ruido cómico. El caso del suicidio masivo en el desierto había terminado y se estaban despidiendo para volver a sus casa luego de unas jornadas exhaustas.–Wow, es un tanto…- dijo bajo la mirada de sus compañeros con la boca repleta del alimento grasoso y Catherine rodo los ojos en una expresión cansina a lo que Abby que sonrió ampliamente. –Espeluznante- finalizo y la observo sentada a su lado que comía un panecillo y asintió.

-Eran un poco más jóvenes que ustedes dos, incluso algunos tenían su edad- comento Nick observándolos y cuando la pelirroja alzo la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron incomodas y ambos la mantuvieron unos instantes. ¿Acaso estaba resaltando la diferencia de edad? ¿Había sido aquello una indirecta? Sara observo curiosa la reacción de ambos y se noto más el nerviosismo en Nick que no en la pequeña que se dedico a sostenérsela, siendo inconsciente de lo que le provocaba a él.

-Es extraño como puede reaccionar la mente humana a veces- acoto Catherine desde su lugar, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-Yo lo llamaría fascinante- interrumpió Grissom en la puerta, recién llegado de hablar con la única sobreviviente, y todos voltearon para observarlos. –El laboratorio esta por cerrar, no tenemos más de diez minutos- dijo consultando su reloj y todos se levantaron para acomodarse y volver a sus casas.

Nick observo desde un rincón de la sala como Abby se despedía de Catherine con un abrazo y del Doc. y Hodges con bromas y sonrisas, y como todos le repetían que estaban muy felices de su vuelta. La culpa se hizo paso en el y el nudo en la garganta le dificulto respirar. ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil llegar a ella? ¿Acaso no podía hablarle como al resto de sus compañeros? ¿Era por la presión que sentía de tener el ojo de Grissom sobre él? ¿Era la diferencia de edad? No era tanta. ¿Era porque ella realmente le importaba?

Los celos volvieron a consumirlo cuando observo a Greg acercarse y tomarla de la cintura mientras besaba su rosada mejilla.

-¿Preciosa, lista para partir?- pregunto por la extraña rutina que tenían de llegar e irse del trabajo juntos y que él no entendía. Intento reprimir el sentimiento tan impulsivo y nocivo en el, sin mucho éxito.

-Claro- contesto ella alegre con el rostro iluminado, y mientras salían todos de allí, sintió como si le faltara algo y volteo para observarlo y sonreírle ampliamente, despidiéndose de él que le correspondió el gesto amargamente. Eso era, le faltaba la sonrisa y la mirada que le devolvía Nick todos los días a la hora de irse, porque si no lo hacia sentía como si su ángel protector no estuviera con ella, a su lado, protegiéndola e indicándole que todo estaba bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! El tercero al fin! :) Este capitulo corresponde a Gum Drops con mis giros y locuras! Espero que les guste. **

**Aca les dejo el link de polyvore para los conjuntos que utiliza Abby en este capitulo (tambien estan los del primero y el segundo)  
><strong>

**.com/chapter_what_you_believe_in/set?id=49422274&.locale=es**

**Espero sus reviews :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>: What You Believe In?

"_-En media hora, reunión en la sala general-"_ envió Abby por mensaje de texto a sus compañeros. Era la primera vez que Grissom le otorgaba un caso en el que ella estaría a la cabeza, ya que él tenía una conferencia. Estaba dirigiéndose a los vestuarios para cambiarse, cuando se cruzo a Greg que leía su mensaje.

-Hola cariño- saludo dulcemente ella y él sonrió al verla, depositándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dentro de media hora, eh?- pregunto guardando el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras bostezaba. Era muy temprano en la madrugada.

-Así es, Grissom me ha enviado un caso a la oficina; algo así de una familia desaparecida- comento con una sonrisa entusiasta y su amigo la correspondió.

-¿Adonde te diriges?- pregunto curioso.

-A cambiarme, estos tacos y esta camisa no se merecen la tortura de todo un día de trabajo- rio la joven.

-Demasiado femenina e irresistible. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- bromeo su amigo.

–Buscare algo más cómodo para ponerme. ¿Nos vemos dentro de media hora?- pregunto y su amigo asintió.

Abby llego junto con Catherine a la sala general del laboratorio, luego de la media hora. Fueron las ultimas en llegar y la pelirroja mas joven no paso por alto el hecho de que Nick, quien se encontraba al lado de Greg y no había alzado la vista para observarla, tenia entre sus manos la carpeta que Grissom le había enviado a ella con la información.

-¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto Warrick y la mas joven del grupo tomo una bocanada de aire para comenzar hablar, la misma bocanada de aire que tuvo que expulsar hacia fuera cuando Nick le comento con lujo de detalle de que se trataba el caso. Abby lo observo atónita, con mezcla de indignación e ira. Se estaba haciendo cargo de un caso que le había tocado a ella. Grissom se había encargado de enviárselo a ella, de todos a ella y él se lo había apropiado como suyo. Greg la observo con un poco de temor por la mueca atroz que demostraba el rostro de su amiga ante el accionar de su compañero.

-¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces?- dijo Catherine con seriedad y la sala se movilizo. Abby decidió que sería mejor idea contener su ira y reprimir el increíble impulso de abalanzarse sobre su compañero y matarlo allí mismo, ya que tendría tiempo después para hablarlo como dos personas civilizadas. Nick en ningún momento dirigió su vista hacia ella y eso empeoro la situación, pero después de todo la joven tenia modales y esperaría el momento oportuno.

-¿Dónde se han ido todos?- pregunto Abby, ingresando a su oficina provocando que su amigo volteara sobresaltado a observarla. –Lo siento, te he despertado- se disculpo acercándose y besándole la frente, para luego sentarse del otro lado del escritorio y tenderle el café. –Aun es demasiado temprano, el sol recién esta despuntando - noto la joven y su compañero la observo fijamente. –¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto ella sin comprender porque su amigo no estaba en campo.

-Esperando a ser utilizado. No me han llamado y por lo que se ve a ti tampoco- bromeo y ambos rieron. La observo con precaución antes de hablar. -¿Estas bien?- Abby al mirarlo a los ojos supo a que se refería.

-Se supone que era mi caso; Grissom lo había enviado para mí. ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo espero este momento? ¿En el que por fin se me otorgue un caso y pueda ir a la cabeza? Y de repente todo se desvanece porque alguien te lo ha usurpado y lo toma como suyo- contesto con un bufido, bajando la vista y su amigo supo que aquello se pondría mucho peor. –No entiendo como supo donde estaba la carp… ¡Un momento!- salto de repente y lo observo con los ojos abiertos como platos. –¡Fuiste la única persona a la que le dije donde estaba la carpeta!- acuso y lo observo enfadada; sus ojos comenzaron a chispear y Greg intento no parecer nervioso. -¿Tu le dijiste donde estaba?- pregunto conteniendo la ira y su amigo no pudo mas que bajar la vista como un niño pequeño al que reprenden, para evitar su mirada inquisitiva, afirmando con aquel simple gesto que él lo había hecho. –¡Greg!- exclamo Abby con mezcla de enfado y decepción.

-Lo lamento, es que se acercó preguntando por ti y si había noticias y se me escapo. No quise hacerlo, y no sabia que reaccionaria así- se excuso Greg sonrojado de la vergüenza observándola con ojos cargados de culpa. –No sabía que se adueñaría del caso. Lo lamento- dijo con pena y su amiga sonrió llena de ternura; no podía enojarse con él. Lo había intentado más de una vez, pero le había resultado imposible. Corrió la vista hacia un costado y sonrió resignada, no había nada que hacer; al menos con él; no había sido su intención y sabia perfectamente que había sido idea de Nick.

-¿Aun no consigues dormir?- pregunto él observándola bostezar luego de un silencio prolongado, para romper el hielo y ella sonrió.

-No han bastado los litros de café que he tomado. Es difícil tener una semana libre y luego retomar con nuestro trabajo. Y si, aun no consigo pegar un ojo por las noches- confirmo y su amigo sintió pena por ella mientras se acomodaba en la silla y mostraba una mueca de dolor por los golpes que aun no habían sanado del todo. La veía tan apagada, no era ella; una coraza externa se había apoderado de su calidez habitual. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y se notaban cansados. Además de estar claramente mas pálida, algo que sus rojos y rebeldes cabellos crespos se encargaban de resaltar.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo de repente, pero para cuando su amiga alzo sus pardos y grandes ojos para observarlo, Jim apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo a observarlo y el hombre sonrió sarcástico como siempre.

-Demasiado tiempo juntos, gemelos- bromeo y los chicos rieron. –Es hora de irse; el trabajo llama- dijo pero cuando los dos se levantaron, se movió inquieto en su lugar presintiendo lo que se avecinaba. –Solo Greg, Abby- dijo Jim un poco incomodo y la joven lo traspaso con la mirada, algo que él no toleraba. –Nick no te ha llamado. Prefiere que te quedes aquí en el laboratorio- dijo y luego carraspeo mientras los jóvenes se observaban atónitos. Los ojos de la pelirroja chispearon cargados de ira y sonrió con sorna.

-¿Con que autoridad? Que yo recuerde Grissom es mi supervisor, él solo esta al mando en este caso- dijo ella con ira contenida y Greg la observo asustado por su reacción, el enojo venia de antes pero seguramente estaba influenciado por no poder dormir.

-Lo se pequeña, pero créeme que quiere lo mejor para ti. Es su manera de protegerte. Ha estado susceptible con lo sucedido y teme que te pase algo- comento Brass nervioso temiendo que la joven se le arrojara encima.

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola, no es necesario que haga esto!- estallo con ira y Greg se acercó para calmarla.

-Abbs- susurro tomándole el rostro y la joven lo observo consternada. Sus cansados ojos le mostraron toda la frustración que sentía en aquel momento. –No hay nada que se pueda hacer, deberás esperar a que llegue Grissom para hablarlo con él, o redactar un informe- comento tranquilo, entendiéndola pero siendo comprensivo con la situación. Abby chasqueo la lengua.

-Puedo serles útil y él lo sabe. ¡Parece como si la tuviera conmigo! No deja de dejarme en ridículo y tratarme como una niña pequeña- dijo fastidiada, estaba que echaba chispas y a pesar de que su amigo asintió rápidamente pudo observar sentimientos contradictorios en los ojos de ella.

-Seguramente sabe que si- confirmo él acariciando con suavidad sus rosadas mejillas. –Pero deberás esperar aquí- dijo con precaución y la joven acepto, no muy convencida. –Intenta descansar; puedes intentar dormir en el sillón o bien puedes redactar el informe para Grissom- dijo y su pequeña asintió. Greg sonrió mas tranquilo y luego de besarle la frente, desapareció con Jim por el pasillo.

-¡Imbécil!- susurro con ira, resentida por la decisión del hombre por el que sentía mariposas en el estomago.

Visitar al Doc. Robbins en la morgue, intentar dormir en el sillón de su oficina, hablar con Mandy, desayunar por segunda vez en la mañana con Hodges en medio de las maquinas de su laboratorio, no le bastaron a Abby para distraerla y olvidarse que Nick le había usurpado su caso y además la había quitado del campo otorgándole hacer el trabajo de laboratorio como cualquier otro principiante. Volvió a su oficina, antes de que todos volvieran de la escena del crimen, e intento nuevamente dormir en el sillón de su oficina, pero le resulto imposible. Pensaba en el nuevo caso, que el Doc. le había dicho según palabras de Catherine que ya había arribado al laboratorio. Una familia desaparecida, ningún rastro de ellos, excepto la sangre que encontraron en las escaleras y el suelo, y la gran plantación de marihuana que Sara había encontrado en el sótano. Cuatro integrantes en la familia, mama, papa, hermano mayor y hermana menor, lo que le recordó a la suya y se disparo su mente abriendo la puerta a los miles de recuerdos que le traía esa simple palabra: Familia. Hacia tiempo que ya no eran una familia, solo su padre y ella. Dejo de pensar en aquello, pero sin olvidar que la niña pequeña de esta familia tenía tan solo diez años. Se preocupo por ella y por el hermano, y luego pensó que demonios se le había cruzado al padre por la cabeza para tener tremendo negocio escondido en su propia casa, poniendo en peligro a su esposa e hijos.

Se sentó en el sillón atosigada por los pensamientos y cerro los ojos un instante; instante en el que Warrick entro en la oficina sin hacer ruido alguno y la observo fijamente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Warrick?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados aun, intentando ser amable. No había empezado el día con el pie derecho y el moreno nunca le había hecho su estadía más ligera de lo que debía ser.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunto él asombrado. –No hice ruido al llegar- señalo y la joven abrió sus grandes ojos mientras sonreía con sorna.

-Es que no hizo falta. Tu aroma te delato- se limito a decir estática, sin mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo y al de ojos verdes, lo impresiono.

-¿Cómo es eso?- exigió saber con curiosidad y Abby volvió a sonreír con sorna.

-Es como una etiqueta propia; una especie de marca registrada- explico mirándolo fijamente. –Cada uno tiene un aroma particular, que lo hace único e irrepetible dentro de otras cualidades, por supuesto- dijo y Warrick sonrió maravillado por la naturaleza con la que contaba esto.

-¿Podrías reconocer el aroma de cada integrante del laboratorio si tuvieras los ojos vendados?- pregunto sin ocultar el asombro que le provoco el solo hecho de imaginárselo.

-Así es- asintió la joven como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. –Cuando convives mucho tiempo con las misma personas, se te hace fácil reconocerlas por el aroma, el tono de voz, incluso sus pisadas- explico con una sonrisa amable que tomo por sorpresa al moreno que se acercó con paso lento y se sentó a su lado. Abby no le quito la vista de encima y él hizo lo mismo.

-Sé que parecerá un tanto alocado, pero quiero hacer las pases contigo- dijo bajando la vista y fue en ese preciso instante que su plan se fisuro.

-Parece alocado porque estas obligándote a hacerlo- contesto ella, con honestidad y él volvió a asombrarse. Alzo la vista y la observo a los ojos; ella sonrió burlona. –No quieres hacerlo; desconfías de mí, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Si quieres hacer las pases de acuerdo, pero te costara acostumbrarte- dijo y el negó con la cabeza.

-No es lo que tu crees- dijo intentando enmendar la situación.

-¿Y que es entonces?- pregunto con voz dura y Warrick se incomodo. Tras un silencio por parte de él, ella lo supo. -No lo haces por ti, lo haces por Nick, cierto?- pregunto comenzando a molestarse; él sabiendo que no podía mentirle asintió apretando sus maxilares a lo que la joven bufo.

-Es cierto, no confío en ti y puede que me lleve tiempo hacerlo, pero se lo he prometido, así que intentare hacer las pases contigo. Empezar de cero- segunda vez en la semana que se lo decían y Abby comenzaba a desconfiar de ello. Asintió no muy convencida, pero debía intentarlo al igual que él.

-¿Por qué se lo has prometido?- pregunto observándolo fijamente.

-Eso deberás preguntárselo a él- contesto el moreno en un tono liviano que molesto a la pelirroja. Luego le tendió la mano y bajo la mirada dudando unos minutos. -¿Qué te parece?- pregunto su compañero al sentir la duda en ella. –¿Intentamos llevarnos bien? ¿Por Nick?- dijo en un intento desesperado por convencerla. Ella alzo la vista y lo traspaso con la mirada. Un poco menos de orgullo no le vendría mal; ella había intentado ser amable con él y siempre había recibido malos tratos a cambio. Y ahora, ni siquiera aceptaba que había estado errando, ni tampoco le pedía disculpas. Pero pensó en Nick y acepto tomando su mano y dándole un apretón al moreno.

-Si que eres fuerte- dijo burlón.

-Me crie entre hombres, es común- contesto fría poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar volteo y lo observo pensativa. –Espero que algún día puedas decirme que es lo que te sucede conmigo. Sé que tienes las agallas, espero no desilusionarme- dijo inexpresiva y sin más se fue de la oficina en silencio. Warrick se sintió avergonzado de saber que no le sucedía con ella nada más que los celos por su amigo. Los celos, esos sentimientos tan nocivos e infantiles que salían de lo mas profundo de su ser y que le hacían temer por su amigo. Temía porque esta encantadora mujer le arrebatara a su amigo de su lado. Si, vergüenza era lo que sentía. Vergüenza de no querer mirarla a los ojos y decirle la verdad, porque ¿cómo le diría que no quería que tuviera nada con su amigo? ¿Qué no quería que se lo arrebatara de su lado? ¿Qué habría deseado que ella jamás se uniera al equipo para que su amigo no se enamorara de ella y cambiara? Claro, no podía; o al menos no tenia las agallas para decírselo. Aun así no confiaba en ella; había algo en esa encantadora joven tan atractivo y siniestro que no sentía que era la indicada para Nick. ¿Pero que sabia él de amor? Además todo el mundo decía lo encantadora que era, pensó que tal vez podría hablar con Grissom y quitarse las dudas de una vez por todas de la mente y poder comenzar realmente de cero con ella. Después de todo lo que le importaba era ver a su amigo feliz y si ella había sido su elección, no tenia nada en contra de ello…

El caso lo estaba afectando realmente, pero no debía permitir que se notara. Claramente estaba alterado por todo lo que estaba pasando, mas las pocas horas de sueño que tenia, mas las pesadillas, mas el caso sin cerrar… Estaba siendo demasiado. Y ahora se le había ocurrido quitar a Abby del campo para que no corra peligro, pero antes de ello, arrebatarle el propio caso de sus narices. Sabía que la pelirroja querría matarlo en cuanto lo viera, pero fue lo que creyó necesario. Quería que estuviera a salvo, que no le pasara nada bajo su responsabilidad, pero también sabia que no debía asfixiarla, estar sobre ella todo el tiempo.

No volvió enseguida al laboratorio; se cercioro de haber analizado todo con lujo de detalle, se encontró con una compañera de trabajo de la madre de familia, y mantenía la secreta esperanza de que Cassie seguía con vida, mientras aguardaba a sus compañeros para almorzar.

¿En que creía? En que Cassie aun seguía con vida. ¿Por qué? Simplemente lo sabía y sabía también que la encontraría parecia una niña muy inteligente, no descansaría hasta encontrarla. A él lo habían encontrado, habían encontrado a Abby ¿por qué con ella debía ser diferente? Sara intento convencerlo de que desista, de que era muy probable de que ya estuviera muerta, pero él se negó; no quería pensar en aquello le afectaba demasiado. Él aun tenía esperanzas.

Mientras tanto Abby almorzaba en el laboratorio con Catherine hablando y riendo de anécdotas, hasta que Greg volvió de almorzar con los chicos y llamo a la pelirroja mas joven para hablar con ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta su oficina y Abby volteo preocupada cuando Greg cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella observándolo atónita por la seriedad de su amigo.

-Necesitamos hablar- se limito a contestar.

-Acerca de…-

-Sara me informo- dijo señalándole en el cuello las marcas violetas que estaban desvaneciéndose.

-Se supone que era algo entre nosotras- dijo ella bajando la vista ofuscada.

-Se supone que debías ocultarlo mejor- contrarrestó él desafiante, observándola fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No quiero parecer una monja con los botones de la camisa cerrados hasta el cuello- se quejo ella duramente y el joven sonrió con sorna.

-Y yo quiero que me digas que te sucede- dijo con franqueza, traspasándola con la mirada. –Quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo, que te ayudare y estaré para lo que sea. Creo que eso había quedado claro entre nosotros- dijo y su amiga se limito a mirarlo fijamente -Al menos inténtalo- pidió desesperado y la pelirroja asintió lentamente, con su parda mirada clavada en la de él.

-Realmente siento algo por él, Greg- dijo en un susurro y su amigo la observo con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, claramente sorprendido por la confesión de su amiga.

-Creo que esperaba de todo menos esto- dijo con sinceridad, sonriendo asombrado.

-Y el no tuvo la culpa de esto- dijo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, tapando las marcas. –Intente despertarlo, pero no tuve éxito- dijo alzando su mirada a la del joven que la observo confuso. -No tengo la más remota idea de como sucedió, de como deje que esto me pasara, pero… No le encuentro explicación- comenzó su amiga nerviosa. –No deseaba que esto me sucediera, pero es algo que no se puede manejar a voluntad, cierto? Simplemente surgió- dijo confusa, buscando soporte en la transparente mirada de su amigo que aun la observaba asombrado. –Nuestro trabajo es complicado y mi padre me hablo sobre esto y las dificultades, y exposiciones que se puede tener en el ámbito laboral, pero realmente me gusta y créeme que es insoportable estar a su lado y fingir que no sucede nada. Que solo somos compañeros de trabajo- explico con la vista fija en Greg, que luego de tragar en seco, hablo. –Y tiene esas actitudes tan extrañas conmigo, a las que no le encuentro explicación-

-¿Y qué es lo que te detiene?- pregunto sin comprender que era lo que la tenía tan extraña en el último tiempo.

-El trabajo, las personalidades antagónicas- enumero y Greg sonrió amable. –La correspondencia. No sé qué es lo que siente. Tu mencionaste en el hospital que creías que le gustaba, pero no es seguro; no sé qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza cada vez que está cerca mío, cada vez que me ve- comento la pelirroja ruborizándose suavemente. Su amigo sonrió con ternura acercándose, tomándole el rostro con delicadeza.

-Eso déjamelo a mí- dijo besando con ternura la mejilla rosada de la joven que sonrió, mientras lo rodeaba con sus menudos brazos. -¿Para qué están los hermanos?- dijo riendo. –Quédate tranquila, pequeña, yo te ayudare- prometió al separarse de ella, pensando que hablaría con Catherine acerca de ello y juntos sabrían que hacer.

Abby se dirigió al laboratorio a recolectar los resultados para entregárselos personalmente a Nick en su oficina. Se había propuesto a decirle que pensaba al respecto del caso.

-Abby- dijo sorprendido al verla entrar a la oficina y la joven saludo con la cabeza.

-Aquí están los resultados del jarabe y las muestras de la droga- comento ella tendiéndole los resultados, que el tomo con la vista fija en la joven.

-Pensé que los traería Greg- comento mientras echaba un vistazo a los papeles, intentando no alterarse por estar en un ambiente tan cerrado con ella.

-Sí, pero aquí me tienes- dijo ella fría como un tempano y él asintió tragando en seco. Solo los separaba el escritorio y eso era más que suficiente para detener a Nick de acercarse a ella y besarla como deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Sabes que no podrás protegerme siempre, verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja en tono glacial, luego de un momento de miradas silenciosas e intensas en la que cada uno deseaba saber que era lo que el otro estaba pensando, tomándolo desprevenido.

-No sé a qué se debe tu comentario- intento salirse por la tangente, sintiéndose increíblemente vulnerable bajo su mirada intensa; pero Abby estaba demasiado furiosa como para zanjar el tema tan pronto.

-A lo sucedido hoy a la mañana, lo sabes muy bien- atajo rápidamente y su mirada ardió llena de ira. –Me quitaste el caso de mi oficina, lo tomaste como tuyo y luego me quitaste del campo, dejando que me pudra aquí dentro- dijo elevando un tono la voz. Nick la observo fijamente, de pie detrás del escritorio sin saber que contestar, algo que molesto aun más a su compañera.

-Grissom es mi supervisor; solo él puede decidir si estoy o no dentro de un caso. No entiendo porque lo has hecho- dijo ella conteniendo la ira que quemaba su garganta incitándola a gritarle improperios a su compañero.

-Solo quiero protegerte- dijo él lanzándole una mirada desesperada, cargada de amor y preocupación.

-Lo estás haciendo de la manera errónea- contraataco ella furiosa.

-Puede ser, pero es lo que creí correcto- contesto Nick observándola fijamente pasearse inquieta por la oficina, sin mover un musculo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- estallo ella enfrentándolo. –¡No fue lo que hiciste, sino como lo hiciste! ¿Acaso el temor te prohibió hablar conmigo? ¿Tan salvaje e indomable me crees, como para no entender tu postura paranoica? Por si no lo sabes, yo me encuentro en la misma situación. ¡Sé que no duermes hace semanas, y que cuando lo haces tienes pesadillas acerca de lo que paso; también se la inseguridad que te produce que aun no se haya encontrado al culpable, que temes por tu seguridad y por la de los demás, se cómo te sientes, maldición!- dijo acalorada y el la observo con mezcla de asombro y admiración. Si había algo que lo había cautivado de Abby desde el momento que la conoció, había sido su carácter temperamental y rebelde, y en ese momento lo encontró increíblemente cautivador. No tenía palabras, su compañera estaba en todo el derecho de estar furiosa con él, porque realmente su accionar había sido cobarde, poco digno de un hombre como él.

-No sé qué pretendes que te conteste; solo hice lo que creí correcto- dijo honesto fijando su oscura y atractiva mirada sobre la clara de la joven, provocando un cosquilleo en el estomago de su pelirroja compañera que intentaba no hiperventilar bajo su mirada.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo hare lo que me parezca correcto ahora- dijo resignada pero sin abandonar el tono enojado, tomando su arma y el carnet de criminalística sujeto en la camisa, depositándolo sobre el escritorio ante la mirada atónita de su compañero.

-Abby- suplico con suavidad.

–Ya que no me quieres en campo, no necesito esto- espeto con frialdad alzando su mirada para observarlo. –Nos vemos en el interrogatorio- dijo volteando para salir al pasillo, donde recupero el aliento luego de la acalorada conversación.

Sara y Nick estaban en un cuarto anterior al intermedio en el cual se encontraba Abby detrás del vidrio polarizado y era el próximo a la sala de interrogatorios. La pelirroja observaba con atención cada gesto, cada mirada, cada tic que aquel joven rubio demostraba al oficial de policía. Era menor que ella en edad, y claramente estaba asustado.

Sara tomo el celular y llamo a la pelirroja que se encontraba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de ellos, quien atendió sin despegar la mirada del muchacho.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto la mayor un tanto apresurada.

-Esta mintiendo- confirmó la mas joven y Sara chasqueo la lengua mientras observaba que Nick recibía algo en su celular y lo observaba con furia. Se lo mostro a Sara mientras esta observaba la foto en la que el joven aparecía con Cassie en el auto, e intentaba escuchar a Abby. –Pero esta demasiado asustado ahora como para presionarlo. No servirá de nada, necesitamos unos minutos mas- aclaro, pero la morena no pudo contestarle ya que Nick, hecho una furia, se abalanzo hacia la puerta ingresando al cuarto intermedio, pasando por alto las exclamaciones y advertencias de Abby de detenerse y siguió su rumbo hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Sara no le perdió pisada y le lanzo a Abby una mirada de _"Yo me encargo"_ a las protestas furiosas de la joven que permaneció detrás del oscuro vidrio y observo como su compañero azotaba la mano del muchacho sobre la mesa y tras no obtener respuesta alguna, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo levanto y lo azoto contra la pared mientras movía los labios deprisa en una mueca furiosa. El joven no emitió ni una palabra y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosas y ligeras por su rostro. Nick siguió presionando, totalmente desquiciado al joven y la pelirroja sintió que estallaría en cualquier momento. Apretó fuertemente los puños para no gritar y aguardo a que su compañero saliera luego de que Sara lograra quitarlo de encima del muchacho rubio que lo observaba con pánico.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- exclamo Abby furiosa atacándolo a la salida y el la observo atónito a pesar de la ira que aún conservaban sus ojos. -¿Primero te haces cargo de un caso que era para mí, me quitas de ese mismo caso y luego me pides ayuda para esto? ¿Para qué te diga que no es el momento y eches todo a perder?- chillo furiosa y Sara, sorprendida por su accionar y por sus palabras, la tomo de la cintura temiendo que se le arrojara encima y lo golpee, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¡Presionándolo o no, no hablaría Abby; no hay nada que se pueda hacer!- se defendió Nick igual de enojado e irreconocible que su compañera.

-Ya déjalo, Abby- le susurro Sara al oído y la joven se altero mas, contestándole a Nick.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto! ¡Por todos los cielos, es un niño! ¡Debes saber controlarle la mente! ¡Era cuestión de minutos que declara y ahora tendré que esperar una hora para que se tranquilice e ir a asistirlo como psicóloga! ¡Y Dios quiera que lo haga solo, porque si le suministran sedantes, da por acabado el caso; jamás nos dará la ubicación de Cassie! Lo interrogare dentro de una hora y eso será lo último que haga por ti- chillo y Sara la presiono mas contra su cuerpo.

-Ven, vamos a tomar un café- dijo suavemente al oído de la pelirroja y se la llevo a rastras mientras sus compañeros se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Lamento lo de recién- se disculpo Abby mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Sara la observo preocupada y luego sonrió.

-No debes hacerlo. De hecho estuvo bien, me gusto- dijo con una sonrisa divertida y Abby la observo atónita. –Pero lo que no me ha quedado claro de todo lo que le dijiste fue algo así de que se ha hecho cargo de "tu caso"- dijo la morena confusa y la pelirroja asintió observándola fijamente, prosiguiéndole a contarle toda la historia.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por él, Abby?- dijo de repente la morena deseando quitarse esa duda existencial y tomando desprevenida a la aludida que la observo sorprendida con sus grandes ojos pardos. No supo que contestar, ni tampoco quería decirle la verdad, al menos no por el momento. Ya le había bastado decírselo a su mejor amigo esa misma mañana. Dos por un dia, era demasiado. Como siempre, en el umbral de la puerta, Jim apareció como si estuviera empeñado en arruinar momentos o salvarla tal vez de algunos incomodos ese día observándolas con una sonrisa.

-Abby, necesito hablar contigo- se limito a decir y luego miro a Sara. –Sara, Nick te espera en el hall para ir al muelle- la morena bufo y tras tomar su café y despedirse, desapareció por el pasillo. Abby lo observo expectante, pero Brass no dijo palabra alguna, se limito a observarla como lo hacía como cuando era pequeña. Esa mezcla de diversión y sarcasmo en la mirada, y la mueca extraña que hacía con sus labios, auguraban una reprimenda.

-No me mires así- pidió Abby, conociéndolo mejor que nadie sin poder tolerar esa mirada.

-He oído que le has entregado tu arma y tu carnet a Nick, luego de una discusión- rio entre dientes y la joven bufó cruzándose de brazos como cuando era una niña.

-No fue justo conmigo y decidí que necesitaba escarmentar- se defendió ella suavemente pero con los ojos chispeándole de enojo.

-¿Abby no entiendes que lo ha hecho porque realmente le importas y se preocupa por ti?- pregunto Jim con suavidad y ella bajo la vista. –Has pasado por una situación similar a la de él y se preocupa por ti. Más aun después de saber que los casos se relacionan entre si y que aun no se han cerrado. Cree, y con justa razón que aun puedes estar en peligro por su culpa- explico con calma y la joven lo comprendió como ya había hecho antes.

-Pero eso no justifica su accionar, Jim- se quejo severa. –Como bien le dije a él, no fue lo que hizo sino como lo hizo. Debió ser frontal y honesto, no hacer esa jugada cobarde- escupió con ira y el anciano rio.

-Digna hija de tu madre, eres- dijo con orgullo. –No sé qué es lo que sucede exactamente entre ustedes dos; espero que puedan solucionarlo como personas civilizadas, lo único que sé es que necesitaras esto- dijo tomando con delicadeza la mano de la pelirroja, depositando el carnet. –Es importante para ti, es tu identificación- reprendió con ternura. –El arma será cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez te la devuelva Nick, tal vez Grissom. Pero eso no lo necesitaras con tanta urgencia- sonrió y la joven lo correspondió. –El niño rubio está aguardando en la sala de interrogatorios tu llegada. Te escoltare hacia allí- dijo con picardía y ambos se fueron entre risas por el pasillo.

El caso había finalizado luego de días de búsqueda. Por suerte y gracias a la fuerte creencia de Nick, había encontrado a Cassie con vida a la orilla de un rio. Mientras él tomaba su declaración en el hospital, todos sus compañeros preparaban sus cosas para regresar a casa. Greg recorrió las instalaciones más comunes donde su pequeña solía estar, pero no la encontró. Finalmente intento en la oficina y cuando al traspasar la puerta observó que una espesa melena crespa y anaranjada caía por el apoyabrazos del sillón, ingreso sin hacer ruido alguno. Se arrodillo a su lado y sonrió cargado de ternura al verla por fin dormir plácidamente. No quiso despertarla, pero debía hacerlo ya que todos se iban. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla rosada y la joven abrió pesadamente sus parpados; lo observo confusa y asombrada de descubrir en donde se encontraba durmiendo.

-Sí, es el lugar que estas pensando y por fin luego de semanas, has podido conciliar el sueño- dijo Greg sonriendo amable y ella lo correspondió.

-Es increíble- se limito a decir ella incorporándose del sillón.

-Todos nos estamos yendo, ¿vienes conmigo o prefieres ir a tu casa a descansar?- pregunto cuando estaban saliendo al pasillo. Abby volteo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Debo cambiarme y tomar algunas cosas de mi locker- informo. –Y prefiero regresar a casa, mañana llegara mi padre y prefiero estar allí, para que no se alarme- dijo ella riendo y su amigo le sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, seguía preocupado por ella. –Ve a tu casa, no es necesario que me esperes. Te llamare en cuanto llegue- prometió ella, luego de despedirse y bromear, cada uno se dirigió a lados diferentes.

Nick volvió al laboratorio luego de hablar con Cassie, a tomar sus cosas del vestuario, pero antes de ingresar, oyó ruidos dentro y espió por la rendija de la puerta quien estaba dentro. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar a Abby en ropa interior cambiándose. Debía bajar la vista, su educación y su moral así se lo ordenaban, pero le resulto imposible quitar sus oscuros y profundos ojos de la silueta perfecta y bien proporcionada de la pelirroja que lo volvía loco. La observo fijamente sin perderse ni un detalle de ese perfecto y escultural cuerpo que tanto le atraía. Cada lunar, cada centímetro de piel, su largo cabello cayendo como una cascada anaranjada por su espalda, su ropa interior color crema, sus piernas, su cintura tan delicada, su porte esbelto y delicado, dignos de una mujer como ella. Se coloco la camisa azul, holgada pero extremadamente sexy. Se ató el largo cabello en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y por ultimo se sentó para atarse las botas con taco.

Nick ingreso al vestuario, atónito e increíblemente avergonzado por haberla visto cambiarse, y ella hablo cuando se puso de pie, tomando la cartera y acercándose a él.

-No era necesario espiar desde la puerta. Bastaba con golpear y preguntar si había alguien- dijo su compañera con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro que ocultaba la sorpresa que sentía realmente, tomando a su compañero desprevenido que bajo la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzado sin saber que contestar. Abby se sentía sorprendida y un tanto avergonzada por la extraña situación en la que se encontraban y decidió cambiar de tema. -¿Vienes de interrogar a Cassie?- pregunto suavemente notando que estaban mas cerca de lo que a ella le gustaría. Él alzo la cabeza y la traspaso con sus oscuros ojos.

-Así es- asintió mostrándole una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Debo ir mañana a asistirla psicológicamente- comento la pelirroja bajo la mirada atenta de su compañero a quien tenia a escasos centímetros. Y por más que deseara desesperadamente alejarse aunque sean unos centímetros de él; no podía, no podía porque Nick Stokes se había transformado en el último tiempo en un centro de gravedad para ella; en un inmenso imán que la atraía fuertemente sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, porque claro, ella era un simple y pequeño trozo de metal. –Contactare a la familia por si tiene abuelos o tíos, sino deberá r a un hogar de transito- dijo apenada con cuidado por como su compañero tomaba las palabras.

-Asegúrate de que este bien- dijo en voz baja, desesperado. Realmente lo había afectado y verlo tan vulnerable ante un caso así, a Abby le resulto tierno. –Por favor cuídala- pidió seriamente y tras asentir alzo la mano y de manera inconsciente, influenciada por su instinto, siguiendo un fuerte impulso, acaricio su mejilla izquierda. Nick no hizo más que observarla intensamente, con esa conexión a través de la mirada que solo ellos podía tener. No hacia falta que ninguno de los dos hablara, sus miradas lo decían todo. Finalmente el uno pudo saber que estaba pensando el otro y viceversa. Conectaron con sus miradas al instante y se sintieron tan cómodos que pensaron que podían pasar el resto de la vida así.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- dijo Abby con dulzura y él creyó desfallecer. La pelirroja acaricio suavemente su mejilla y Nick pudo sentir la calidez que transmitía. Pero se sintió totalmente culpable y sucio al recordar que la había espiado cambiarse; no era una de las mejores tácticas si deseaba conquistarla.

-Realmente lamento no haber golpeado, pero en recepción me dijeron que era el ultimo que quedaba en el laboratorio- se disculpo arrepentido y Abby sonrió bajando la mano de su rostro.

-Esta bien, ya me iba- dijo acomodándose la cartera al hombro, pasando por su lado para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Abby espera- pidió él tomándola de la mano, haciendo que la joven vuelva sobre sus pasos y voltee para observarlo fijamente a escasos centímetros nuevamente. –Quiero hablar contigo- pidió observándola de una manera extraña a la que la joven no pudo resistirse.

-De acuerdo- accedió plantándose frente a él y tenso de manera automática todos los músculos de su cuerpo cuando el acerco la mano que tenia libre a su cuello y corrió delicadamente los mechones que caían sobre su hombro izquierdo. Como el cuello de la blusa era amplio, las marcas de un violeta claro se veían mejor.

-Lamento haberte… hecho daño- dijo con voz ahogada, alzando la vista hacia los ojos pardos de su compañera que lo observaban fijamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No debes disculparte. Ha sido el susto; no debí despertarte así- explico ella. –Aun tienes pesadillas, eh?- pregunto y él asintió apenado. –Es normal; todo lleva su tiempo para sanar, Nick- explico sonriendo comprensiva.

-Aun sueño que estoy bajo tierra- explico y Abby asintió.

-Yo huelo rosas a cualquier lugar al que voy- confeso sonriendo incomoda, por la impresión que le daba ese aroma o apenas recordarlo. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que cada uno se encontró muy a gusto observándose fijamente. –Aun no he podido agradecerte- comenzó ella y él negó con la cabeza.

-No debes hacerlo- dijo Nick atropelladamente sintiendo su exquisito perfume. ¿En qué momento se había aproximado tanto?

-De hecho, si- contestó la pelirroja. –Si no hubiese sido por ti y el equipo, hoy no estaría aquí- explico un poco tensa por la proximidad. –Tú has sido el que me encontró y el que ha cuidado de mi anillo- dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero incomoda. –Gracias- sonrió mas amplio y él contagiado bajo la vista y observo la mano de la joven entre la suya y la duda resurgió en su ser y lo impulso a erradicarla de su mente. Sin alzar la vista extendió el brazo derecho de la joven y subió la manga de la blusa azul, descubriendo la herida cicatrizada que rezaba su nombre; siguiendo su instinto, hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo y leyó su apellido recordando automáticamente las palabras del secuestrador por el celular aquel dia: _-"Me he encargado de que no olvidara tu nombre por si debe morir"-._El asombro no pudo contra el horror y la ira que sintió por el cinismo del hombre que la había raptado de escribir su nombre en su cuerpo. Alzaron la cabeza observándose al mismo tiempo haciendo paso a un incomodo silencio. Trago en seco, pero no pudo decir nada en los primeros minutos.

-Abby- susurro con voz ahogada, afectado de la impotencia por lo que veían sus ojos. -¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?- balbuceo y ella sonrió forzadamente.

-Gajes del oficio- contesto despreocupada, intentando no demostrar lo mucho que la afectaba saber que tendría grabado el nombre del hombre que amaba de por vida.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo apenado, traspasándola con la mirada; ese vórtice negro que la atraía, que deseaba descubrir que escondía ese negro amable y penetrante que parecían desnudarla con la mirada.

-No. No debes hacerlo, no fue tu culpa-

-Pero yo…- intento excusarse.

-¡No!- dijo severa. –Te conozco demasiado como para saber que te culparas por esto y no es justo que lo hagas- dijo alejándose un paso de él, bajando las mangas sobre sus menudos brazos. –Tú no tienes la culpa. Ese loco decidió hacerlo- finalizo con determinación y lo observo fijamente. Era increíble que hubiese pensado en algún momento que no conseguiría a la mujer perfecta, pero en ese instante la tenia frente suyo, observándolo de una manera particular, detallista como solo ella podía hacerlo, impulsándolo a querer besarla, hacerla suya allí mismo sin que importara nada. La observo encandilado, cada vez que cruzaba palabras con ella mas se maravillaba y mas se enamoraba de aquella pelirroja que había venido una mañana muy temprano acompañada por Jim y que se había integrado como parte de la familia rápidamente. La amaba, si esas eran las palabras; estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, no concebía el mundo si ella no estaba en él; se preocupaba, lo atraía, la quería, la deseaba; le encantaba su forma de ser, sus excentricidades, su carácter, su simpleza y simpatía… Toda ella era un tesoro; una joya que solo él deseaba tener.

-¿Intento hacerte daño de otra manera?- soltó de repente en un tono sobre protector y ella alzo la vista para observarlo.

-No- contesto rápidamente al comprender que se refería a algún intento de violación. Por suerte era de esos locos demasiado entretenidos en su objetivo, sin tiempo de "divertirse". Asombrada por el tono que su compañero empleo, se acomodo el bolso y junto las manos para no moverlas por el nerviosismo, deseando irse de una vez por todas de allí. –No intento hacer nada mas- murmuro mirándolo fijamente. Volvieron las miradas intensas. Él deseaba decirle la verdad, todo lo que sentía por ella, pero había algo que se lo impedía. No podía hacerlo por el trabajo, por Grissom, no allí, no en esa situación. Ella estaba igual; deseaba besarlo, acariciarlo, decirle lo que sentía por él, que se le estaba haciendo difícil de ocultarlo, que no soportaba seguir fingiendo que solo eran compañeros de laboratorio, pero tampoco podía.

-Debes créeme cuando te digo que tengo la necesidad de protegerte, que quiero hacerlo porque no quiero que sufras. Es más fuerte que yo, no puedo evitarlo- dijo suavemente cautivándola por completo, sintiendo como la fuerte armadura que había construido para aquel hombre estaba rajándose de a poco y pronto se haría añicos.

-No siempre podrás hacerlo- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, sin poder hablar de la impresión que sentía.

-Déjame intentarlo- suplico desesperado, traspasándola con su oscura mirada. Ella se acerco sin pensarlo dos veces, tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire.

-No lo lograras- dijo la pelirroja desafiante, rogándole al cielo que no se oyera en el exterior el fuerte latir de su corazón.

-Soy muy persistente- dijo él, siguiéndole la corriente, sonriendo de lado; ella lo correspondió.

-Debo irme- dijo mirándolo fijamente. –Adiós- saludo poniéndose en puntitas de pie, depositando un dulce beso en al mejilla izquierda de su compañero que tenso su cuerpo ante el inesperado contacto de su joven compañera y la observo desaparecer por el deshabitado pasillo, ahora si quedando él únicamente en el laboratorio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Nuevo capitulo! No es la gran cosa, pero espero que lo difruten igual :)**

**En el capitulo anterior no se ve bien el link de la pagina de los conjuntos, asi que aviso por si quieren ver la ropa que usa Abby en cada capitulo, van a la pagina principal de Polyvore, buscan a miembros y ahi me buscan a mi. Aparezco como brisamarina1 y van a poder ver los sets :)  
><strong>

**Espero reviews y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four:<span> It was an accident

Esa semana había estado tranquila. Pocos casos que se terminaban temprano, almuerzos en equipo, Grissom no había llegado aun de su Congreso, pero todo estaba en orden. Todo en orden hasta ese dia.

Amaneció soleado y como aun no la habían llamado del laboratorio, Abby aprovecho su mañana para pasear con Bolton, su hermoso Boyero de Berna por las calles del barrio. Era una rutina que había abandonado por el trabajo, pero que la ayudaba a reflexionar y mantenerse tranquila y alejada de los casos del laboratorio. De regreso a su casa se topo con el auto de su padre estacionado en la puerta del garaje y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Desde lo sucedido en el vivero no le perdía pisada y la visitaba todas las semanas.

Alrededor de las nueve, en pleno desayuno con su padre, Catherine la llamo porque necesitaba su ayuda. Su padre la acompaño hasta el laboratorio donde busco a Jim para tomar un café y ella se dirigió a la oficina de la pelirroja mayor.

-¡Oh, aquí estas!- exclamo su amiga y ella no comprendió la nota de alivio en la voz.

-¿Por qué esta todo revolucionado?- pregunto desconcertada mientras Catherine se acercaba y le tendía unas muestras.

-Tenemos un oficial caído en una balacera en un barrio difícil, Sophia y Jim están involucrados y debemos examinar las muestras. Hodges te espera en su laboratorio- dijo atropelladamente mientras recogía unas carpetas, sin darle tiempo a la joven de decir palabra alguna. Ante la mueca atónita de la que consideraba una hija más, se detuvo en seco. –Lo lamento, se que era tu dia libre, pero no damos abasto. Te prometo que en cuanto esto termine volverás a tu casa lo antes posible. Grissom ha vuelto, está en su oficina y Greg te espera a almorzar- se acerco y beso su frente. –Te quiero, gracias por esto- dijo apresurada y desapareció por el abarrotado pasillo; tras suspirar resignada, Abby se dirigió al laboratorio. Se había olvidado lo divertido que era trabajar con David Hodges y le recordó a su tiempo de aprendiz, sin estar en campo aun. Tuvo los resultado de las muestras antes de tiempo y a pesar de las bromas y las risas con su comapñero se las entrego en mano a Catherine a tiempo, quien le otorgo la tarea de llevarle los resultados de las suyas a Warrick que estaba en el área de balística con Nick y luego debía ir a campo porque Sara necesitaba ayuda con el español del barrio.

En el pasillo oyó la voz de Nick que avisaba el disparo y que luego hablaba con Warrick. Para cuando ella ingreso a la habitación, los muchachos estaban sobre el escritorio y Warrick le comentaba algo del caso. Ambos alzaron la vista para observarla, pero hubo un detalle en el rostro de Nick que le llamo la atención, provocando que mostrara una mueca de confusión y asombro.

-Wow- dijo asombrada.

-¿Qué?- dijo el de ojos penetrantes incomodo bajo la mirada parda de su compañera que observaba fijamente su bigote.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto bajo la mirada divertida de Warrick que los observaba conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué es qué?- pregunto Nick sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Te has manchado, tienes sucio aquí- dijo ella burlona intentando contener la risa, señalándole el bigote y Warrick rompió en carcajadas, mientras su compañero hacia una mueca de "No es divertido" y Abby reía entre dientes.

-Ja, Ja, muy graciosa- dijo irónico y su compañera le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que le quitaban el aliento. Él bajo la mirada como un adolescente enamorado y ella observo al moreno para darle la carpeta de Catherine.

-Aquí están los resultados de Catherine- le informo bajo la mirada de Nick que notaba lo hermosa que estaba vestida. Traía tacos puestos y su look era un poco más femenino que de costumbre, sin mencionar que su larga y salvaje melena anaranjada, estaba lacia y sujeta a una media cola que le daba un aire angelical a su rostro.

-Luces hermosa- resonó su voz inconsciente en el silencio que se había generado y tanto Warrick como Abby, voltearon sus miradas a él que noto que lo había dicho en voz alta. Su amigo lo observo atónito alzando una ceja y Abby se ruborizo, algo que le pareció aun más sensual a su compañero.

-Gracias- se limito a contestar avergonzada y asombrada, deseando que la tierra se abra en dos y la trague. Observo a su compañero a los ojos y estos demostraron amabilidad y sinceridad, todo lo que habían demostrado desde el primer dia y que a ella tanto le gustaba. Se observaron unos instantes fijamente, conectando como siempre, pero hubo algo en su mirada que le ocultaba a Abby y esta no supo que era; Warrick finalmente carraspeo removiéndose en su lugar y ambos salieron de la ensoñación.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros, Abby?- ofreció el moreno y tras una mirada escéptica por parte de la pelirroja y de asombro por parte de su amigo, noto que había sido mala idea. No debía forzar las cosas de esa manera; había sido suficiente que la pequeña aceptara el pacto poco honesto que le ofreció.

-Gracias, pero almorzare con Greg- se limito a contestar con una sonrisa forzada y ambos asintieron en un incomodo silencio. –Ehhmm, será mejor que me vaya, Sara me espera para unas traducciones en campo. Catherine me dijo algo así de una reunión para reunir los informes en cuanto terminen aquí- informo con una sonrisa más natural y ambos volvieron a asentir. Tras saludarlos, le dedico una última mirada a Nick y su bigote y salió de la habitación.

-Hermano, si eso no fue una mirada de amor, yo no sé nada al respecto- dijo Warrick y Nick lo observo suplicándole con la mirada que se callara. -¿Qué?- dijo sin comprender.

-¿Intentabas arreglarme un cita para la hora del almuerzo?- dijo su amigo escéptico alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa torcida y el moreno boqueo varias veces intentando encontrar una respuesta elaborada que no fuera simplemente sí.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto encogiéndose de hombros y su amigo sonrió negando con la cabeza. –Quiero que seas feliz, eres mi amigo- contesto y tras un silencio y cruce de miradas, ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

La escena del crimen y sus alrededores eran una locura. Todo estaba revolucionado y cuando llego a la locación de Sara que estaba analizando la habitación en busca de balas, tuvo que tranquilizar a la dueña de casa antes de traducir sus palabras. Abby aguardo a que finalizara su trabajo y volvieron juntas al laboratorio para la hora de almorzar.

-No has traído el chaleco- noto la morena de camino al laboratorio y la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente.

-Es que no trabajaba hoy- dijo observándola. –Pero Catherine me llamo un tanto desesperada y salí de mi casa como estaba- rio y se observo alzando las piernas mostrando los tacos. –Ya lo habrás notado- bromeo y Sara rio entre dientes.

-Sí, me pareció extraño el cabello lacio, y el look demasiado femenino- bromeo.

Hablaron del caso y de lo complicado que estaba poniéndose, también de la cantidad de evidencia y balas para analizar y comparar y las interrogaciones de los sospechosos.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio tras despedirse, se separaron y la pelirroja fue en busca de su amigo para almorzar. Greg estaba un tanto ocupado y Abby logro encontrarlo con Hodges en su laboratorio. La joven se presento ante ellos que la observaron asombrados por distintos motivos. Hodges porque no la había visto nunca tan femenina y con el cabello lacio, y Greg porque había olvidado por completo lo del almuerzo y estaba atiborrado de trabajo.

-Te has olvidado- se limito a decir la joven luego de besarle la mejilla y su amigo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo lamento pequeña, es que tengo mucho trabajo- contesto y ella sonrió comprensiva.

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con los informes sin que nadie lo sepa y luego almorzamos en la sala general?- le pregunto con picardía en los ojos, como si fuera una niña pequeña y estuviera tramando una travesura. Greg rio entusiasmado y acepto. Se produjo un silencio en el que Hodges aprovecho para bromear.

-Realmente no logro entender su relación- dijo y ambos giraron a observarlo sin dar crédito a sus oídos. –Es extraño, si ustedes lo vieran de afuera como yo, no dirían que solo son amigos o es una relación de hermanos- dijo con cierta malicia y Abby se limito a lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

-Tu plan me gusta, pero cometimos el error de planearlo frente a un bocón- dijo Greg sonriendo con picardía haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de su compañero y Abby le siguió la corriente.

-Es cierto, pero podríamos extorsionarlo para que no dijera nada, verdad David?- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su compañero. –Todo tiene su precio- sentencio y Hodges rio entre dientes.

-Demonios niña, si que eres buena negociando- dijo extrañado. –O me conoces demasiado-

-No, no es necesario conocer demasiado a aduladores como tú, para saber qué es lo que quieren o no- dijo Abby con maldad acercándose a Greg. –Pero quiero que recuerdes que se muchas cosas peligrosas acerca de ti y podría usarlas en tu contra si abres tu bocota- rio, dejando sin palabras a su compañero y yéndose con Greg a su oficina.

Una vez allí, su amigo le prohibió que lo ayudara, sosteniendo que estaba bien con solo su compañía, por lo que Abby no tuvo que hacer nada más que aguardar sentada al otro lado del escritorio a que su amigo terminara, haciéndole bromas, cada tanto lanzándole bolas de papel y otras hablando de todo un poco.

Luego de una hora de trabajo por parte de Greg y de aburrimiento de Abby, Grissom apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Abby podrías acompañarme a mi oficina un momento, por favor?- pregunto observándola a los ojos y sin decir nada, la joven se levanto y lo siguió por el pasillo sin despegar los labios que formaban un rictus. Hodges, al verlos pasar, se asomo al pasillo y le sonrió con cierta maldad en el rostro y Abby se contuvo de hacerle un gesto obsceno.

Grissom se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio sosteniendo una carpeta con un informe. El sexto sentido de la joven, despierto como siempre, le dijo que algo andaba mal y súbitamente se le presentaron en la mente los oscuros ojos de Nick que le ocultaban algo.

-Siéntate- pidió suavemente su supervisor y tras dudarlo un instante por si resistiría mejor de pie, sin decir nada obedeció. -¿Me dirás que es lo que sucedió entre Nick y tu o tendré que leerlo del informe que él redacto?- pregunto observándola por encima de sus anteojos, algo que ponía nerviosa a la joven, que apretó sus maxilares e intento respirar profundo. Bien, su sexto sentido cada vez estaba mejor.

-No se para que quieres que lo haga, si ya lo has leído- dijo ella con frialdad.

-Porque quiero saber tu punto de vista en esto. El informe muestra solo el de Nick- dijo pasando las paginas y mirando algo que le interesaba.

-Seguro no encontraras mucha diferencia entre uno y otro- dijo Abby y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿Qué hay del tuyo?- insistió él y la pelirroja se removió en su lugar. No de nuevo; debía pasar por esto y no deseaba hacerlo, pero era cierto que Grissom era el único que podía ayudarla.

-El me dijo que hizo lo que creyó necesario, así que yo también- contesto con simpleza y rostro inexpresivo, algo que su supervisor detestaba porque no podía leer lo que verdaderamente pasaba en ella. Él asintió.

-¿Por eso le entregaste el carnet y el arma?- pregunto con seriedad revisando nuevamente las hojas de la carpeta, algo que desquiciaba a Abby.

-Si- contesto tensa, observándolo fijamente.

-Hay algo que me falta- comento pensativo y alzo la vista para observarla. –No aparece en el informe y llama poderosamente mi atención- la observo y tras la mirada fija de la joven, prosiguió. –Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que jamás tendrías una reacción tan violenta sin una presión previa, y también conozco demasiado bien a Nick como para saber que no escribió todo lo que tendría que haber escrito. Es como si a este informe le faltaran paginas, muestra de que se sintió culpable o que algo le sucedió como para no terminarlo- conto y Abby no supo si enfadarse o asombrarse por el extraño actuar de su compañero. –A lo que procedo con una simple pregunta: ¿Por qué?- finalizo y aguardo la respuesta de la joven que tras inspirar profundo, decidió hablar.

-Lo que no ha mencionado y fue por lo que reaccione de esa manera violenta, fue porque se adueño del caso que tú habías mandado a mi oficina y en el cual me habías nombrado responsable. Bajo el pretexto de querer protegerme, no me asigno tarea de campo sino el análisis de muestras y la redacción de informes- comento la joven sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada inexpresiva de la acuosa de él.

-¿Fue una situación de presión?- pregunto Grissom y Abby asintió.

-Siempre intento hablar sobre los inconvenientes, pero esta vez me supero- confeso la joven intentando no mostrar su enfado ya que él no tenía la culpa.

-Brass te devolvió el carnet antes del interrogatorio- comento leyendo las hojas de la carpeta y la joven volvió a asentir.

-Sí, era más necesario. El arma podía esperar a tu llegada ya que Nick no me la devolvería- comento con seriedad.

-De acuerdo- dijo volviendo la vista al papel.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto la joven deseando salir de una vez por todas de allí.

-Sí. En cuanto me libre de este caso, redactare lo que corresponda para devolverte tu arma- asintió Grissom y tras un bufido Abby se retiro echa una furia con un solo objetivo, hablar con Nick.

Camino por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas para dirigirse a su oficina, tomar su cartera y volver a salir. Se topo con Greg en la entrada ya que chocaron por la velocidad a la que venían ambos y su amigo tuvo que tomarla de la cintura para que Abby no cayera de espaldas.

-Ya he terminado con los informes, ¿lista para almorzar?- pregunto entusiasmado y la joven negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra de la cólera que sentía. -¿Qué sucedió pequeña?- pregunto asombrado por la dura expresión de su amiga.

-Ahora no puedo, debo hacer algo- dijo deprisa y se encamino a la puerta.

-Abbs- llamo Greg y ella volteo. –Tranquila, escucha y habla; no avasalles- aconsejo sabiendo que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero como demonios sabes q…?- comenzó ella atónita y él sonrió amable.

-Te esperare para que almorcemos cuando vuelvas, no tardes- contesto tomando las últimas carpetas para entregárselas a Grissom. La joven salió de allí, sin poder explicarse como su amigo sabia que era lo que sucedía y como le había atinado al consejo, que obviamente siguió. Intento respirar tranquilamente y no estallar frente a él ya que debería hablar.

Nick había regresado a la escena del crimen y Abby llego en su camioneta conteniendo la ira que quemaba su garganta. Decidió dejar el bolso en el automóvil y caminar hacia él que se topo con la mirada parda de la joven cuando volteo al oír pasos.

-Hola- saludo con una amplia y seductora sonrisa. La joven no contesto, se limito a observarlo fijamente y él comprendió. -¿Me encuentro en problemas verdad?- pregunto bajando al vista. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, o para ocultar la vergüenza en sus transparentes ojos; a Abby le parecía adorable, pero no cuando tenía ganas de matarlo.

-Grissom me cito en su oficina, para hablar acerca del informe, el cual no tenía idea que habías redactado- dijo "serena" traspasándolo con la mirada cargada de reproches. -No se me ocurre ninguna justificación para lo que has hecho- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, alzando las cejas demostrando el asombro. –No logro comprenderte, no se a donde quieres llegar con esto, que es lo que quieres de mi- dijo observándolo desesperada, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de su compañero. -¿Qué pretendías? Por favor dímelo- pidió y Nick la observo apenado.

-Él debía saberlo, Abby- dijo con suavidad y las rodillas de la joven flaquearon cuando pronuncio su nombre.

-¡Genial! De eso no hay duda alguna, pero debías ser cien por ciento honesto con él Nick. ¿Por qué no mencionaste que te adueñaste del caso que había sido otorgado para mí?- pregunto.

-El informe solo era para darle noticia del arma y el carnet- se limito a decir observándola con rostro inexpresivo.

-Sí, da igual a estas alturas, ¿verdad? No me interesa que quieras quedar bien frente a Grissom, ese es tu problema; me interesa que quieres de mi con todo esto- comento Abby observándolo fijamente, fastidiada por la situación ya que no podía extraerle información a su compañero y observándolo a los ojos sabía que no se lo diría tampoco. –Protegerme, cierto- dijo con sorna y Nick la observo formando un rictus con sus labios en señal de disconformidad con su comentario. –Lo había olvidado- dijo ella con sarcasmo riendo entre dientes.

-Lo lamento, él debía saberlo. Era el único que podría entregarte el arma- dijo sereno observándola a los ojos con el corazón palpitándole a mil revoluciones, estaba realmente hermosa. –Lo siento-

-Ya está hecho de todas formas- espeto Abby con frialdad volteando para regresar a su auto e ir a almorzar con Greg, dejando a su compañero en medio de la escena del crimen creyendo que no hacía nada bien con lo que respectaba a ella y estaba yendo por mal camino si deseaba conquistarla.

"_-Estoy perdido-",_ pensó mientras la observaba alejarse en su auto y pensó que debía hacer algo para mejorar su relación con ella.

Comenzaron a almorzar en silencio; había pocas personas por los pasillos por lo que el silencio se prolongaba entre ellos. Greg la observaba atentamente mientras comía su porción de pizza. Claramente estaba enfadada, masticaba con prisa, fruncía los labios, sus ojos destellaban, su respiración se entrecortaba, movía su pierna derecha en ese desquiciante tic que tenia cuando estaba alterada o nerviosa, y por supuesto no podía falta la pequeña arruga en su frente. Esa arruguita que aparecía cuando estaba preocupada o intranquila, o cuando algo no estaba yendo bien. Greg la observaba fijamente, con atención mientras tomaba el sándwich que su amiga le había traído y se metía un bocado a la boca. Finalmente alzo la vista y se asombro al toparse con la mirada de su amigo, fija en ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunto cuando trago el bocado de pizza y Greg sonrió.

-Te observo- contesto con simpleza, tomando un sorbo de la limonada y Abby rio entre dientes, incomoda.

-Y sabes que detesto que lo hagas- contesto entrecerrando sus pardos ojos, mientras tomaba su gaseosa. Greg rio entre dientes.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto cuando terminaron de almorzar y ella se aclaró la garganta antes de emitir un bufido de desaprobación.

-No logro comprenderlo, Greg- dijo resignada, pero su amigo sabía bien que era más desilusión lo que había en sus ojos que enojo o resignación. –Se justifica tras la excusa de que quiere protegerme, de que "necesita" hacerlo- comento la pelirroja enfurruñada.

-¿No comprendes, que si existiera la posibilidad de que él te amara como tu lo haces, sienta realmente esa necesidad?- pregunto el traspasándola con la mirada, pero su amiga no lo reconoció; era un hueso duro de roer. –Yo lo hago- dijo de repente y ella alzo la vista para observarlo asombrada y confundida. –Te amo, aunque sea en menor escala o un amor fraternal, lo que sea; jure protegerte, cuidarte y créeme que lo entiendo cuando dice que necesita hacerlo. Es como un instinto, surge de uno y no puede controlarlo. Necesito protegerte, quiero protegerte Abby. Eres como una hermana para mí, no sé que haría si algo te sucediera. Siempre has sido desde un principio y siempre serás mi pequeña- dijo con ternura y mucho amor en sus ojos. Su amiga sonrió con dulzura, asombrada de que sea tan frontal con ella. –Ahora bien, si mi caso es fraternal, imagínate el suyo. Te ama, eres la mujer con la que desea pasar el resto de su vida. Es lógico que no quiera que nada te suceda. Es obvio que desee protegerte a toda costa tanto como lo quiero yo- comento tomándola de las manos y ella suavizo su expresión con una sonrisa amplia. –¿Logras comprenderlo ahora?- pregunto con tono persuasivo y asintió a regañadientes para hacerlo reír.

-Todo esto es supuesto, Greg. Son hipótesis, aun no tenemos nada concreto. ¿Qué pasa si no me ama? ¿Cómo puedo explicar su comportamiento si no lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si me ama como tu y eso no basta?- pregunto persistente y Greg sonrió negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista y pedía plegarias al cielo con su mirada.

-Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por eso, ya que yo mismo me encargare de averiguarlo- dijo sonriendo de lado, contagiando a la joven que lo correspondió. -¿De acuerdo?- pregunto y ella asintió. –¿Me prometes que intentaras comprenderlo? ¿Qué no buscaras mas enfrentarte a él que de lo único que es culpable es de amarte?- comento alzando las cejas provocando que su amiga se sonrojara.

-Lo prometo- contesto, pero luego alzo el dedo índice para acusarlo. –¡Pero solo porque tu me lo pides!- sentencio y entre risas y abrazos se fueron a trabajar.

La investigación sobre Jim y Sophia tardo un par de días, y tras comprobarlo Nick, Grissom, Sara y Greg una noche para que los lasers se vean mejor, se llego a la conclusión que la bala que había recibido el oficial caído, era del arma de Jim. Greg se lo comento a Abby cuando llego al laboratorio y también le informo que Grissom se lo comunicaría al detective. La pelirroja se sintió extraña ante aquella situación que obviamente había sido un accidente, pero algo de Jim la inquietaba. Sentía que debía acompañarlo en esa difícil situación, como él lo había hecho con la muerte de su madre y su hermano, así que no dudo en tomar su bolso e ir al funeral del oficial de policía. Bajo del auto y observo que hablaba con Sophia así que aguardo hasta que ella se fue para interceptarlo antes de que ingrese a la casa.

-Jim- llamo Abby con suavidad y el hombre intento esbozar una sonrisa para ella, pero todo derivo en una mueca descompuesta, mezcla del nerviosismo y el terror por enfrentarse solo a eso.

-Hola rayito de sol- saludo con voz ahogada y ella lo observo fijamente. –Veo que te han informado- dijo señalando la casa.

-Así es- contestó ella asintiendo con la cabeza y se acercó más a él. –Sentí la extraña necesidad de venir; de acompañarte y retribuirte de cierta manera lo que has hecho por mi- contestó con amabilidad y el hombre sonrió con melancolía. –Debía hacerlo, por lo menos verte antes de que ingresaras a la casa. No puedo explicarme claramente porque fue muy extraño- rio confundida y Jim sonrió comprensivo.

-Y te agradezco, pequeña. Mucho- contesto nervioso.

-No quiero detenerte más. Solo darte fuerzas y recordarte de que ha sido un accidente- dijo ella frotándose entre si las manos de los nervios. –No debes culparte, porque sé que lo harás- finalizo con una sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarlo. –¡Mucha suerte!- deseo con su habitual calidez y le beso la mejilla. -¿Te espero o prefieres que me vaya?- pregunto cuando el hombre se encamino a la puerta de entrada.

-Puedes irte. Abby- llamo y la joven volteo para verlo. –Gracias. Realmente aprecio que hayas venido- sonrió y tras saludarlo con la mano extendida la joven volvió a su auto y él ingreso a la casa para pedirle disculpas a la esposa del joven oficial muerto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola! Nueva actualizacion! Perdon por la demora, intento hacer los capitulos lo mas corto que puedo, pero eso es todo lo que obtengo de resultado final! :) **

**Por favor si leen la historia dejenme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, o si sigo adelante como estoy o desearian que le modificara algo! Tengo la mente abierta a nuevas ideas y consejos :) No me gustaria dejar la historia inconclusa porque nadie lo lee porque realmente amo hacer esto y la historia me parece muy divertida con los giros nuevos que le voy a ir dando. Prometo que se va a ir poniendo mejor :D**

**Les recuerdo que si sienten curiosidad por la ropa que usa Abby en los capitulos en la pagina de Polyvore, en el perfil de mi usuario: brisamarina1 estan todos y tienen el titulo del capitulo para que no haya confucion. Ahora si, dejo que lean! Hasta la proxima! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five:<span> Maybe you gonna be the one who saves me.

Tomaba el volante con fuerza, con temor de quedarse dormida y provocar un accidente. Las ventanillas estaban bien cerradas y la calefacción al máximo. Llevaba una chaqueta cruzada y un gorro adornaba su pelirroja cabellera que había tomado su habitual y salvaje textura rizada. Le ardían los ojos, lo que provocaba que se nublara su vista, se sentía sofocada y eso era a cusa de la fiebre que la había asaltado en las ultimas horas de aquella madrugada. Había recibido un llamado de Catherine y en cuanto estuvo lista, salió de su casa. Manejo con prudencia, tomándose el tiempo necesario y a pesar de ello, llego a horario. Catherine le había dado la dirección y se encontró bajando del vehículo en un estacionamiento en donde localizo enseguida a Sophia, Catherine y Nick al lado de un auto que había atropellado a una mujer contra la pared. No solo la fiebre le hacia el trabajo difícil, sino que debería estar con él en el caso. Intento hacer caso omiso al fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con que su temperamento se vea alterado y tras respirar profundo, decidió que seria lo que el destino decidiera. Se sentía demasiado débil como para discutir o tener encuentros con su compañero. Había decidido no levantar sospechas sobre su estado de salud, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando Sophia, en lugar de saludarla como hacia habitualmente, soltó un: -Wow, pequeña que mal te noto hoy. No debes sentirte bien- logrando captar la atención de sus compañeros que voltearon preocupados para observarla. Abby se detuvo en seco y la observo de mala gana sabiendo que con ese comentario Catherine estaría preocupada por ella el resto del dia y se sentiría culpable de haberla llamado. La joven paso por debajo de la cinta amarilla, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Catherine se acercó a ella y antes de darle cualquier tipo de saludo, apoyo rápidamente el dorso de su mano en la frente de la joven.

-Abby corazón, estas ardiendo de fiebre- dijo tomándole el rostro con delicadeza.

-Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte- dijo con una sonrisa débil, besando la mejilla de la mujer para tranquilizarla aunque sabía muy bien su aspecto externo. Inevitablemente se había observado al espejo antes de salir y sabia a la perfección que su rostro estaba pálido como una hoja de papel, lo que hacia resaltar sus ojeras por falta de sueño, lo que a su vez, le daba aspecto de zombie.

-¡Claro, que no! ¿Te has mirado al espejo? ¡Das miedo niña!- dijo Catherine preocupada. –Lamento haberte llamado- dio apenada.

-No lo sabias. Además es solo la falta de sueño- dijo restándole importancia, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista y notaba que su compañero la observaba fijamente. Quedo atrapada en su oscura mirada por unos momentos, sabiendo que él también estaba preocupado y antes de que pudiera decir nada, corrió rápidamente la vista a la pelirroja mayor. –Tranquila, cuando este por desmayarme, te avisare- bromeo acercándose al auto. –Hagamos esto por favor, estoy muriéndome de frio- dijo cambiando de tema no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furtiva a Nick, que aun la observaba con rostro serio, sin decir nada, algo que la incomoda bastante en el ultimo tiempo ya que no sabia que era lo que pensaba.

Analizando las muestras en el laboratorio cuando el sol ya había despuntado, Grissom irrumpió en la sala sin saludar lo que provoco que Abby alzara la vista asombrada por la conducta de su supervisor.

-Catherine me informo que no te sientes del todo bien- dijo de repente y la joven bufo. –Y también que estas con ella y Nick en el caso de la mujer atropellada por su propio auto- dijo observándola de esa manera que tanto odiaba.

-Así es- contesto sosteniéndole la mirada. –Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ya estoy aquí así que terminare mi trabajo- dijo bajando la vista a las muestras.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres irte a casa a descansar?- pregunto preocupado. Siempre la había visto fuerte y resistente a pesar de su porte pequeño y delgado, y realmente se veía frágil aquel dia, lo que le provocaba pena y preocupación.

-Si- se limito a contestar; aun estaba pálida y no se había quitado ni la campera ni el gorro.

-De acuerdo, entonces ahora trabajaras con Warrick, Sara y Greg en el otro caso- dijo y sin más, volteo y desapareció por el pasillo abarrotado de gente, dejando a la joven atónita y confusa por su decisión. ¿Acaso la había quitado del caso porque estaba con Nick?

Una vez más viajo en su auto a la otra escena del crimen para encontrarse con Warrick en el garaje, mientras Sara y Greg analizaban el resto de la casa. Así como llego, Abby volvió al laboratorio con las muestras recolectadas, junto con su compañero ya que la aguardaba un interrogatorio y la necesitaban. La cabeza se le partía de dolor y agradeció no haberse cruzado aun con Greg ni con Nick, ya que tendría que darle explicaciones y no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Tras haber hecho su trabajo en el laboratorio con Hodges, y haberse enterado que Nick había descubierto nuevas pruebas que implicaban a la hija de su secuestrador Kelly Gordon, se dirigió al departamento de Policía para el interrogatorio del primer sospechoso.

Aguardando afuera, sentada en los sillones mientras tomaba el quinto café del dia, llegaron a su mente imágenes confusas y borrosas, como si se tratara de una película, desconcertándola y acentuando su dolor de cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando logro entender que se trataba del episodio de su secuestro. Cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando las imágenes se sucedieron con mayor rapidez. Logro recordar todo, desde el momento en que fue capturada hasta quedarse inconsciente, aunque con vacíos de cosas que por más que intento, no llegaron a su mente.

-Abby, pequeña- dijo Jim acercándose a ella cuando noto que temblaba y se le había caído el café de las manos. Cuando la tomo de los brazos vio que la joven tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. –Abby, necesito que abras los ojos- pidió con suavidad y la joven obedeció. No tenía idea cuando había comenzado a temblar y al observar sus manos vacías comprendió que su café se había caído al suelo. Observo a Brass desorientada, sin poder recordar que hacía en la estación de policía, giro su cabeza y observo hacia todos lados.

-Rayito de sol, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el hombre preocupado sin soltarle los brazos por temor a que se desmaye.

-Lo siento- se disculpo observando el suelo. –He derramado el café- dijo distraída, intentando salirse por la tangente.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora - dijo Jim observándola fijamente. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo tomándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos un instante. -¿Es el departamento de policía, verdad?- pregunto intentando orientarse.

-Así es. Has venido para un interrogatorio; el sospechoso ha llegado, solo faltas tú- dijo con una media sonrisa. –Abby- insistió él, traspasándola con la mirada, pero los labios de la joven estaban sellados.

-No tienes que preocuparte- dijo poniéndose de pie y él la imito. Ella sonrió de lado, despreocupada. –Vamos, no queremos hacerlo esperar ¿o si?- bromeo y él asintió no muy convencido, pero no dijo mas.

Al salir de la sala del interrogatorio del joven, sin que Greg y Jim lo notaran, se alejó para caminar por el pasillo para tomar aire, calmarse e intentar no concentrarse en el dolor de cabeza que parecía carcomerla por dentro. Estaba apoyada en la pared cuando observo pasar apresurado a Nick con una carpeta en la mano e ingresar a la sala que estaba frente a ella. Oír su voz hablándole al sospechoso, logro inquietarla lo suficiente como para acercarse al vidrio oscuro y ver desde allí el interrogatorio. El sospechoso resulto ser una mujer a la que su compañero llamo Kelly. Kelly Gordon, finalmente la conocía. Una joven rubia de rostro frio e inexpresivo. Ojos poco profundos e increíblemente espeluznantes, y para el asombro de la pelirroja, le hablaba como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Hubo algo en sus palabras en su mirada que no le gusto a Abby, por lo que decidió concentrarse en su compañero. Lo observo fijamente, prestándole atención y pudo sentir, a pesar de la distancia, cuan tenso estaba. Su mirada, si bien aparentaba ser indiferente y fría, lo delataba; era demasiado transparente para la pelirroja quien a través de su oscura mirada podía saber y comprender cuanto lo afectaba el caso. Habían vuelto a resurgir los recuerdos que aun le causaban pesadillas y esperaba con ansias de que pudiera terminarse de una vez por todas y poder tener la conciencia un poco mas tranquila. Pero tal vez lo que mas la afecto fue ver ese destello de esperanza en sus ojos, guardaba esperanzas de que Kelly no sea la culpable del asesinato de la mujer; quería confiar en ella. Abby pudo notarlo, aunque fuera la única, se dio cuenta. Lamentablemente su compañero era muy noble, demasiado puro y aun pretendía confiar en aquella joven de ojos vacíos que le mentía en sus propias narices. Vio como le extraía muestras de las manos, como se tensaba al tomárselas y también pudo observar, la cicatriz en la palma de la mano izquierda de la joven quien en ningún momento le quito los ojos de encima a él.

Permaneció de pie frente a la ventana sin mover un solo musculo, atónita por lo que observaba y oía hasta que el interrogatorio termino. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos y conjeturas estaba que no se percato de que Nick había salido de la sala de interrogatorio y estaba de pie al final del pasillo observándola.

-Abby- llamo suavemente y la joven volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda para observarlo. Él aun estaba preocupado por su estado de salud, pero no sabia como encarar la situación luego de la discusión que habían tenido hacia ya varios días por lo del informe. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, de confortarla ya que se veía tan débil. Sus mejillas que habitualmente solían poseer un hermoso color rosado, estaban pálidas como una hoja de papel; le faltaba el brillo vital y característico a sus ojos, las ojeras violáceas debido al mal sueño se notaban más y su expresión seria y agotada lo preocupo. Probablemente tenía fiebre y no debería estar trabajando sino en su casa, acostada en la cama. No quiso preguntarle porque seguramente todo el mundo lo había hecho ya, pero quería demostrarle que se preocupaba por ella. Mientras pensaba que demonios decirle, en ningún momento rompieron contacto visual, algo que le fascinaba de ella: su mirada. Abby era demasiado frontal y honesta, y le mantenía la mirada; al igual que hacia él con las demás personas. Sabia que era transparente a sus pardos ojos, pero no le importaba; era eso precisamente lo que quería. Nunca le había costado expresarse con la mirada y finalmente había encontrado a una persona que captaba y entendía estas conversaciones silenciosas a la perfección, porque ella también las utilizaba con él. En su mirada se sentía a salvo, en casa; sentía como si Abby lo conociera de toda la vida y supiera como era, como se sentía. Anticipaba sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus palabras. Le encantaba perderse en esos ojos que eran una mezcla de verde esmeralda y topacio liquido, siempre alegres y atentos a él.

-No puedes creértelo- dijo con suavidad con el ceño levemente fruncido por el dolor de cabeza y el ardor de su piel debido a la fiebre. Él la observo frunciendo levemente el ceño, confuso y curioso por el comentario. Intento disimular su asombro y cuando despego los labios para preguntar que había visto ella que él había pasado por alto, Jim salió de la sala contigua y la llamo.

-Abby, ya hemos terminado. Greg lo ha llevado al hospital para que le extraigan la bala- comento y observo detrás de ella a su compañero. –Oh, hola Nick- saludo y volvió la vista a la pequeña.

-Eso es genial- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, sonriéndole débilmente. Nick aun seguía de pie frente a ellos, rogándole al cielo que pasen por su lado así poder preguntarle a la joven que había visto.

-Te llevare al laboratorio, hasta que encontremos a otro sospechoso- dijo Brass y ambos se dirigieron en dirección a Nick que aguardaba al final del pasillo. –Nos vemos en el laboratorio, Nick- saludo el hombre y él joven respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que tomaba suavemente el brazo de la joven que paso a escasos centímetros de él. Abby observo la mano alrededor de su brazo, alzo la vista a los oscuros ojos de su compañero y supo que no la dejaría ir hasta obtener respuestas, por lo que volteó y con una sonrisa le pidió a Jim que la aguardara en el auto. Tras la aceptación del hombre y un comentario acerca de que no esperaría tanto, volvió su vista a la de su compañero que en ningún momento dejo de observarla. Bajo su mano hasta la de la joven y tomándosela con delicadeza, la llevo hasta la ventana oscura de la sala de interrogatorios, sin soltarla. Abby se sintió a gusto ante este mínimo contacto, pero había algo que la incomodaba.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto en voz baja y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no es mi caso- soltó con la mandíbula apretada ya que su compañero se había acerado mas y solo los separaban escasos centímetros. Perdida en sus oscuros ojos, pensó en contárselo y lo maldijo en su interior por provocar esas reacciones extrañas en ella. A pesar de la tensa situación, la química entre los dos cuerpos era inevitable y se sentía a la distancia; el cuerpo de Nick reaccionaba al de Abby, y el de Abby al de Nick. Era evidente que se atraían mutuamente. Ambos agradecieron no estar siendo observados por ningún oficial.

-¿Esta mintiendo? ¿Ella me mintió?- pregunto en un tono mas desesperado, suplicándole con la mirada, aunque sea una pista. La pelirroja trago en seco cuando el irresistible y masculino perfume le invadió el sentido del olfato, y el dulce y cálido aliento le rozo el rostro. Tenía el cabello mas largo y el flequillo caía sobre su frente.

-Jim esta esperándome- dijo con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose mareada y acalorada. Aun no había soltado su mano.

-Abby- pidió en un susurro y sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban. Aun no había podido resistírsele a la mezcla de su dulce voz, a la que tanto adoraba, y como sonaba su nombre en sus labios, llamándola.

-Sigue buscando. No ha sido del todo honesta contigo- soltó en un acto inconsciente y él la traspaso con la mirada, regalándole una media sonrisa. –Debo irme. Adiós- saludo dándole un suave apretón a su mano y él decidió soltarla, agradecido por lo que había obtenido y sin dejar de preocuparse por su estado de salud.

Unos de los tantos analgésicos que había tomado, dio resultado ya que la fiebre había aminorado, provocando que se quitara el gorro y la campera en el cálido ambiente del laboratorio y se presentara ante Catherine solamente con la camisa celeste y un mejor aspecto. A la mayor al verla se le ilumino la mirada y le sonrió al encontrarla con un "poco mas de color en el rostro". Le comento que estaba revisando los registros telefónicos de Kelly Gordon y tras un cómodo silencio en el que la menor la observo trabajar, decidió escupir las palabras que la carcomían. Al sentirse mejor esperaba que su mente anduviera a mayor velocidad.

-Cath, ¿Nick conocía personalmente a Kelly?- pregunto Abby apoyada en unos de los escritorios, de frente a la mesa en donde la mayor tenia dispersos los papeles con los registros.

-Si. Luego de su secuestro, fue a la prisión a hablar con ella- dijo distraída cambiando los papeles de lugar. –He oído que ha salido y ha venido a verlo para hablar con el- menciono y tras extenderse el silencio, alzo la vista para toparse con que Abby fruncía el ceño, intentando relacionar las cosas que había visto y oído. Entrecerró los ojos y la observo a la joven, como hacia siempre que sospechaba de algo. -¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo traspasándola con la mirada, pero era tanta la confianza y el cariño que le tenía la joven a Catherine, que su mirada acusatoria de madre, ya no la incomodaba.

-Estaba interesada en saber como y porque este caso le afecta tanto- contesto con simpleza y honestidad, y la mayor dejo los papeles en la mesa y la observo fijamente. –Quería saber porque esta tan incomodo y tenso, y pasa algunas cosas por alto- finalizo recordando el interrogatorio y Catherine asintió lentamente.

-Noto interés y preocupación en tu tono de voz- inquirió la mayor.

-Y lo hay- atajo Abby sin demostrar alteración alguna en la mueca de su sereno rostro. –Es mi compañero de trabajo, no entiendo porque no debería hacerlo. Esto realmente lo afecta y tal vez pueda ayudarlo profesionalmente como psicóloga- dijo la joven y no creyó que sonaría tan alocado hasta que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Abby- dijo Catherine observándola con picardía, ladeando la cabeza; la joven la observo a los ojos. –A otro perro con ese hueso- dijo y la menor bajo la vista, sintiéndose ridícula y el rubor se concentro en sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba empecinado en saber lo que sentía? Catherine sonrió comprensiva y llena de ternura. –No es necesario que me lo digas- comento con una sonrisa dulce cuando Abby alzo la vista sin saber que decirle. –Ya encontraras el momento para decírmelo cuando estés lista- comento y la pequeña la observo fijamente, intentando extraer algún tipo de doble sentido en los claros ojos de su compañera. –No te presionare, pero debes contestarme una sola pregunta- dijo y la joven asintió, presintiendo lo que se le venia encima. -¿Estas interesada en él? Es decir, te importa lo que haga o le afecte? ¿Es una preocupación que va mas allá del nivel "compañeros"?- dijo intentando explicarse y la pelirroja la observo atónita con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. -¿Lo quieres?- finalizo con sus azules ojos clavados en la joven que trago saliva antes de limitarse a contestar:

-Si- con un hilo de voz y Catherine sonrió de lado; a Abby le pareció notar alegría y triunfo en su mirada, y no comprendió el porqué.

-Con eso me basta- contesto volviendo a su trabajo. Abby, aun apoyada en el escritorio frente a ella, intento explicarse que demonios pasaba y porque rayos le había preguntado aquello y porque ella había contestado lo que contesto; pero cuando despego los labios para hablarle, Nick hizo su aparición por la puerta.

-Catherine…- llamo avanzando hasta osarse a su lado y la mujer alzo la vista para observarlo, pero él noto la presencia de Abby y automáticamente desvió la vista hacia ella. –Lo lamento, no sabia que estaban…- comenzó observándola, sin pasar por alto que tenia un mejor aspecto en el rostro y que los tres primeros botones de su camisa entallada estaban abiertos.

-Ya habíamos terminado- contesto la pelirroja corriendo su vista a Catherine que la observo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero.

-Abby- llamo la mayor y la aludida volteo para observarla. –Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, pero… No te tardes- dijo con picardía y la joven sonrió ampliamente asintiendo. Nick las observo sin comprender que rayos sucedía entre sus pelirrojas, pero decidió no meterse ya que estaba apresurado con el caso.

Sentada en los sillones tras otro interrogatorio, recibió un mensaje de su padre mencionando que había pasado por su casa y no pudo resistirse a llenarle la heladera ya que ella no había podido por el trabajo y le comento que había sacado a pasear a Bolton. Una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en su rostro y recordó el dia que su hermano se lo había regalado. Estaba por mudarse a su casa para comenzar con su vida solitaria y John apareció con esa bola de pelo de ojos transparentes como obsequio de mudanza para que la protegiera. Dormito sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, alrededor de media hora, hasta que el mensaje de Sara la despertó. Estaba en el hospital ya que la joven implicada en el caso había sido golpeada y quería que Abby la asista psicológicamente para extraerle declaraciones; así que tomo su abrigo y se dirigió al hospital donde no pudo hacer más que consolar a la criatura que estaba aterrada y protegía a "esa persona" que ellos estaban buscando. Decepcionada por no lograr comprender el comportamiento de la joven, volvió al laboratorio, dispuesta a quitarse las dudas que la atormentaban y quien mejor para hablar de eso, que Grissom, aunque sentía que no había recordado todo.

Cuando despertó aquella vez en el hospital, antes de que Greg la llevara a su casa, el medico le informo que por el shock postraumático podía tener episodios de amnesia temporal y no recordar su secuestro, que es precisamente lo que le sucedió, pero no dijo que seria tan repentino. La incertidumbre se abría paso en ella con cada zancada que daba a la oficina de Grissom y le agradeció al cielo encontrarlo sentado tras su escritorio. Golpeo suavemente la puerta que estaba abierta y su superior alzo la vista y la observo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto intentando no sonar tan desesperada y el hombre asintió.

-Claro. Siéntate por favor- pidió y ella obedeció. –¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo con tono ligero, como si estuviera de buen humor y ella lo observo con fijeza.

-Deseo aclarar mi mente- explico juntando las manos en su regazo para no moverlas tanto a raíz de la ansiedad. –Ya que he recordado mi secuestro-

-Dime- contesto Grissom dejando los papeles en el escritorio, acomodándose en su asiento.

-Jim me ha dicho que tú has interrogado al sospechoso de mi secuestro con él- dijo tras inspirar profundo y tomar coraje. Grissom asintió. -¿Quién era?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Un mercenario. Cuando le pregunte porque lo había hecho, simplemente contesto que había hecho lo que le ordenaron y que le habían pagado una buena suma de dinero por ello- contesto el supervisor y Abby asintió, asimilando la información.

-¿Dijo quien fue?- pregunto ella, sintiendo temor de saber quién podría llegar a ser.

-Una mujer- dijo él.

-¿Kelly Gordon?- volvió a preguntar la joven pálida y Grissom negó con la cabeza. En los últimos días ese nombre se le había pegando como goma de mascar al cabello y no podía quitárselo de encima.

-No, ella estaba en prisión- dijo como si fuera lógico y Abby lo observo con mala cara. –Aunque eso no significa que no pudiera hacer nada desde allí, lo sé. No fue ella; por lo que he oído está involucrada en el caso de Nick y Catherine- menciono y Abby asintió. –Sylvia Mullins, la mujer que ha muerto era la responsable del patrimonio del hombre que secuestro a Nick, Walter Gordon, y a su vez de pagarle al mercenario y de dar la orden para el secuestro en un principio de Sara, pero que resulto siendo el tuyo- explico él y la pelirroja, atónita lo observo sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

-Pero el hablo algo así de terminar con el trabajo que su compañero había comenzado- dijo ella confusa negando con la cabeza.

-El mercenario era su extensión, le pagaron para hacerte creer que él había tenido algo que ver con lo de Nick y te interrogo, pero tú no dirías nada por supuesto- comento reclinándose en el sillón sin despegar su vista acuosa de la parda de la joven que permaneció en silencio. -Esta mujer era responsable del patrimonio del hombre, lo que significaba que al morir Nick y estar Kelly en prisión, heredaría el dinero. Pero se entero que la hija de este hombre saldría pronto de prisión así que quiso inculparla por tu secuestro y la muerte de Nick para que no pudiera salir por unos cuantos años mas- explico y Abby trago en seco por lo rebuscado que todo ese asunto se estaba volviendo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nick en mi secuestro?- pregunto con seriedad, sin mover un musculo de su posición.

-Nick debería estar muerto- dijo y la pelirroja sintió como un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. –Su prueba de enterrarlo vivo estaba para que nosotros no lo encontráramos, es obvio que luego de que fracasara ese plan, lo primero que querría esta mujer seria matarlo. Si él vivía, comenzaría a investigar, notaria lo turbio del caso del dinero, lo de la incriminación de Kelly con el tuyo y ya no podría cobrar lo que deseaba. Así que propuso la negociación, Abby por Nick, sabiendo que tu compañero no podría resistirse a una negociación así, pero no sabía que no iría solo. Nick está vivo, tú estas viva y Kelly salió de prisión…- comento y dejo que la joven hilara los hechos ella sola. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió que las puntadas del dolor de cabeza volvían a la carga.

-¿Kelly la ha matado?- pregunto recordando cómo le había mentido a su compañero.

-Aun no se sabe, Nick y Catherine deben terminar de investigar el caso- dijo y la joven asintió cerrando los ojos un instante. -No debes atormentarte por ello, Abby. Todo ha sido al azar-

-¿Por qué Sara?- pregunto sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su supervisor.

-Cuando sucedió el episodio de Nick, Sara interrogo a Kelly personalmente y ella le comento lo de las flores, que tenía un vivero; y a la hora de ubicar la zona donde Nick estaba enterrado, ella supo donde y lo localizo en el mapa. Ella descubrió el lugar- conto Grissom observándola fijamente, la joven asintió sin mirarlo. –Fue a buscarla a su oficina, pero en su lugar estabas tú; no tenía la descripción física de Sara por lo que cualquier joven que estuviera en su oficina podría ser ella- finalizo y se produjo un momento de silencio en el que Abby asimilo las palabras. –Todo ha sido el azar, Abby- repitió como si con eso pudiera despreocupar a la joven y grabarle las palabras en la mente. –Fue un grave error- intento convencerla y la joven alzo la vista y lo observo fijamente. Rio con sorna y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro, solo un grave error- comento con sarcasmo y sus ojos chispearon de enojo. –Un grave error por el que no puedo dormir por las noches y si lo hago tengo pesadillas, un grave error que me dejo cortes en los brazos, golpes en el cuerpo e inconsciente dos semanas, un grave error por el cual tengo terror a las rosas y siento nauseas cada vez que huelo su aroma, un grave error el cual recordare siempre, un grave error que afortunadamente para ti no fue Sara- dijo sin quitar la vista de la de Grissom que la observo fijamente.

-Yo no he dicho eso-

-No hace falta- replico ella. –Fue lo que sentiste cuando me viste, pude verlo en tus ojos y fue suficiente para mí- comento. –No entiendo porque todo el mundo piensa que ha terminado, que poco entienden la mente humana- dijo sonriendo burlona y Grissom frunció el ceño sin comprender. –Nunca lo olvidaremos, ni él ni yo; es algo que está grabado a fuego en nuestras mentes- finalizo poniéndose de pie y yéndose de la oficina.

La aparición de Nick unos minutos después lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Grissom, ¿querías hablar conmigo?- le pregunto ingresando a la oficina.

-Sí, siéntate- dijo y el joven obedeció, haciéndolo curiosamente en el mismo sillón que lo había hecho Abby unos minutos antes. -He oído que Kelly Gordon tal vez este implicada en tu caso- comento y lo observo atentamente para saber cómo reaccionaba, pero Nick se limito a asentir y sonreír. A pesar de lo deseaba transmitir, Grissom lo conocía demasiado bien y noto su cuerpo tenso y la incomodidad en su mirada.

-Si- contesto apoyando su espalda en el sillón.

-¿Hay algún problema?- prosiguió el supervisor intentando encaminar la conversación para el lado por el que estaba interesado.

-No, no hay problema. Por cierto, oí la cinta e hice la comparación de voz. Sylvia Mullins es la otra voz en la cinta. Es la ex manager de Walter Gordon así que… Agradezco que haya hecho algo en mi secuestro- dijo molesto, pero sin alterar la expresión de su rostro. Había descubierto que él había estado trabajando con Archie en la cinta, a sus espaldas y no le gusto en absoluto.

-Pero ahora ella esta muerta- comento inexpresivo, traspasándolo con la mirada.

-Si- se limito a contestar Nick. Grissom dudo si decir las siguientes palabras por lo que le había mencionado Abby, pero termino decidiendo que las diría.

-Entonces… ¿Se acabó?- salió de entre sus labios que casi ni se movieron al decirlo y Nick con la misma sonrisa, mezcla de alivio y malestar, le contesto: -Si-

-Bien- dijo el mayor ocultando el alivio de haber notado solo con esa charla como iban las cosas en su caso, cuanto lo afectaban, y por sobre todas la s cosas, asegurándose de que su compañero estaría bien.

-Bien- repitió el otro con tono monótono, tras observarse unos instantes mas, asintió y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta. Grissom pudo ver la misma transparencia que veía Abby en los ojos del joven y cuanto le afectaba el caso.

-Nicky- llamo cuando ya estaba por irse logrando que volteara y lo observara con las cejas arqueadas, interrogante. Grissom no deseaba agregarle presión y pudo sentir como su propio rostro se endurecía como la piedra, pero debía recordárselo. –¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el hospital, estando Abby inconsciente?- pregunto con ojos fríos, observando al joven quien cambio de expresión tan abruptamente como si le hubiesen dado una abofeteada, y asintió mientras sus labios formaban un rictus. –Quiero que lo mantengas fresco en tu memoria. No siempre estarás para protegerla, lo mejor seria mantenerte alejado, sin demostrar tus sentimientos, recordando cual es tu lugar y cual es el de ella- dijo tan frio como un tempano de hielo, con ojos inexpresivos y rostro duro como la piedra. Nick frunció el ceño, atónito sin dar crédito a sus oídos, como había hecho el primer día que lo había oído.

-Me alegra no estar en tu lugar y siento pena por la mujer a la que estas privándole esos sentimientos- contesto con simpleza y rostro tan inexpresivo como él, antes de voltear e irse. Claramente Grissom no supo que contestar, pero Nick tampoco le dio tiempo. Lo único que pudo hacer, a solas en su oficina, fue reflexionar acerca de las palabras de Abby y las de Nick. Ambos eran especiales para él, tenían sus propios temperamentos y estaba muy agradecido de tenerlos en su familia laboral, pero no cambiaría su opinión acerca de las relaciones del trabajo, aunque a él también le costara trabajo, expresarse y poder llegar a Sara…

Abby presencio los últimos interrogatorios que cerraron el caso y volvió al laboratorio en busca de Catherine para cenar juntas y cuando doblo una de las esquinas del pasillo, se encontró con que le estaba dando una carpeta a Nick. Se acercó aun más y aguardo a que su compañero reaccionara al observar el informe.

-Ella lo hizo- dijo atónito alzando la vista a Catherine que lo observaba fijamente apenada, y volteo pasando por al lado de la joven sin prestarle la menor atención, ni percatarse de que lo observaba. Su rostro contenía la ira y la frustración, que no dejaría salir en ese momento ya que debía irse, y Abby supo que no eran buenas noticias. Camino hacia Catherine y la observo con mezcla de confusión y preocupación por la reacción de su compañero.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto y la mayor tras un leve suspiro la observo preocupada.

-Hemos encontrado al culpable del asesinato de Sylvia Mullins- se limito a contestar, aguardando la reacción de la pequeña que tras un incomodo silencio alzo la vista y observo los acuosos ojos de la que consideraba su madre adoptiva.

-¿Ha sido Kelly?- pregunto luego de asociar la expresión dura en el rostro de Nick al leer el informe de la carpeta. Catherine asintió sin decir nada y observo el rostro preocupado de la joven.

-No esta solo; ha ido con Sophia- contesto como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Abby con el estomago cerrado y el corazón palpitándole frenético. Estaba preocupada ya que había visto como el caso le había afectado a Nick, y como si todo eso fuera poco, pudo recordar algunas cosas de su secuestro, y o había sido para nada agradable. Las náuseas se instalaron en su estomago y se sintió mareada. Catherine al notar el debate interno de la joven se acercó y acaricio su rostro.

-No lo se- contesto traspasándola con la mirada. –Pero si de algo estoy segura pequeña, es de que ha terminado todo esto para ustedes- contesto con una sonrisa amable y tras besarle la frente se fue, dejando a Abby mas preocupada aun e intranquila por como podía afectarle a Nick.

"_-Claro que esto no ha terminado-"_, pensó nerviosa volviendo a su oficina, dispuesta a esperar el regreso de Nick al laboratorio.

Logro dormir un buen rato, antes de despertarse y encontrarse con que Greg ya se había ido y aparentemente era de las últimas que quedaba allí junto con la recepcionista que aguardaba el cambio de turno. Permaneció unos minutos en la oficina acomodando los últimos informes, llevándolos a la oficina de Grissom y guardando el celular y otras cosas en su bolso. Para matar el tiempo se dirigió a la sala general donde solían almorzar o reunirse todos juntos, y busco algo para leer en las estanterías repletas de libros, cuando sintió el ruido de pasos apresurados. Abby volteo y observo a Nick pasar como una saeta hacia los vestuarios. Antes de salir tras él, salió a la recepción y se cruzo con Sophia que se despedía de la recepcionista.

-¿Qué tal les ha ido?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Sophia la observo agotada, con rostro serio y negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Ha muerto- dijo observándola fijamente y la joven trago en seco. –Cuando llegamos, ya había tomado grandes cantidades de pastillas. Solamente hemos podido hacerle unas preguntas y contesto la razón de porque lo había hecho, antes de convulsionar y morir. Intente reanimarla pero fue en vano, murió en sus brazos- contesto refiriéndose a su compañero. La mujer no hizo más que irse y Abby casi corrió a los vestuarios para hablar con él.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y observo su perfil sentado al final de la banca que tenían entre los lockers. Tenia la cabeza gacha y no se percato de que Abby lo observaba fijamente, intentando encarar la situación.

-Nick- lo llamo suavemente y su compañero giro la cabeza en su dirección. La joven lo observo con fijeza, impresionada sin saber que decir ya que dos surcos de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. La observo desesperado, con mezcla de alivio y pesar; su mirada fue tan contradictoria que la pelirroja no supo que hacer más que acercarse a él, rogándole al cielo que no sintiera los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. La siguió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas hasta que estuvo frente a él.

-Murió en mis brazos- dijo con voz quebrada. Abby lo observo con detenimiento, preocupada alzando su mano derecha y posándola en el rostro húmedo de su compañero, que al sentir el cálido tacto de ella, cerró los ojos. Seco las lágrimas con suavidad y lo observo nerviosa; corrió con delicadeza el flequillo que caía sobre su frente, acariciándole el costado izquierdo de su cabeza como si peinara sus cabellos y recordó las palabras que Greg le había dicho una vez, ella y su extraña costumbre de acariciar los cabellos de las personas para tranquilizarlas; sonrió de lado y volvió a acariciar su mejilla cuando abrió los ojos y la observo. Abby sabia perfectamente lo que sucedía; sus cicatrices no habían sido capaces de cicatrizar en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido y con este caso había tenido que reabrir las heridas, enfrentarse a los fantasmas que lo acosaban. Se sentía liberado, pero angustiado, culpable y la joven no supo de que. Comprendía tan bien como el, el manojo de sentimientos que era, ya que para ella tampoco había sido fácil afrontar su secuestro. Deseaba que se acabara y en ese momento, en el que había sucedido, se sentía liberado, pero culpable porque Kelly había muerto. Con solo mantener su vista fija en la joven pudo transmitirle eso con sus transparentes y angustiados ojos. Abby trago en seco e intento hablar.

-Ya ha terminado- dijo en un susurro sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro. Nick corrió su vista para posar su oscura mirada en el antebrazo que la joven tenia extendido para acariciarlo. Tras observar unos instantes la cicatriz que rezaba su nombre, alzo la mano y la recorrió suavemente con la yema de sus dedos. –Todo ha terminado- repitió con dulzura, sonriéndole levemente para intentar tranquilizarlo. La observo en silencio y se puso de pie para estar a su altura, sorprendiendo a la joven que intento alejarse para estar a una distancia más cómoda, pero su espalda dio contra el locker de él. Trago en seco observándolo sin saber que hacer cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero decidió acercar nuevamente su mano al rostro de él.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto con suavidad y él negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que te perdería; pensé que estabas muerta… en mis brazos, pensé que… que no volvería a verte- dijo angustiado refiriéndose al episodio de su secuestro en el vivero del que nunca habían hablado.

-Aquí me tienes- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-No me dejes- suplico el con voz rota y ella alzo la cejas asombrada. Alejo su mano del rostro de él porque otro recuerdo la golpeo. Recordaba haber sentido su voz, muy a lo lejos cuando estaba inconsciente, pidiéndole que despertara. Había sido él, su voz la que la habían ayudado a mantenerse con vida, a no darse por vencida. Su voz pidiéndole que regrese, que no lo deje. Había sido él. Lo observo asombrada, con la respiración agitada, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. –Por favor- susurro él y negando con la cabeza, no pudo resistirse a la necesidad de abrazarlo, de consolarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos.

-No me iré a ningún lado- dijo cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuello de él y los fuertes y grandes brazos de su compañero rodearon con delicadeza su cintura. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, poso una mano en su nuca, mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo. Se sintió extraña, sin saber que pensar, como reaccionar; estaba guiándose por sus instintos. –Estarás bien. Ya paso- susurro intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras ceñía más su agarre contra su cuerpo y él respondía de la misma manera, fundiendo sus almas, consolándose mutuamente, porque a pesar de que ella no lo exteriorizaba, era justamente aquello lo que necesitaba; un cálido y dulce abrazo de él. –No te dejare- dijo con determinación como si se hiciera una promesa a ella misma mientras se lo decía. –Jamás lo hare-…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola! Capitulo numero seis! Antes que nada le tengo que agradecer a juli1205 por la primer review! Fue un sol en firmarme y gracias a eso me dio las pilas que me faltaban para terminarlo! :) Muchas gracias! **

**Mmm, no se que mas decir a excepcion de que la ropa la pueden ver en mi perfil de Polyvore y de que este va a ser el unico (creo) capitulo en el que el titulo coincida con el del episodio :) **

**Hasta la proxima! Bye! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six:<span> Up In Smoke.

-¡Oh, allí estas!- dijo Catherine en la puerta de los vestuarios, provocando que Abby voltee desde su locker a observarla. No había hecho más que llegar, firmar los papeles en recepción e ir a guardar su bolso en los vestuarios que la mayor ya la estaba buscando para trabajar.

-Buen día cariño. ¿Cómo has estado Cath? Lamento irrumpir así deprisa cuando recién has llegado, pero te necesito para un trabajo. Oh, no es molestia, dime lo que quieres que haga- dijo la joven burlona, imitando la supuesta charla que deberían haber tenido y Catherine rio entre dientes tendiéndole la carpeta con un informe.

-Quiero que leas esto, en veinte minutos salimos- dijo sonriendo con maldad y la joven soltó una carcajada sarcástica, mientras la mujer se iba por el pasillo movilizado.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo leyendo el informe e intentando no chocar con nada, no se percato que paso por enfrente de la sala donde se encontraba Nick estudiando un carnet irreconocible que David había extraído del cuerpo carbonizado. Él la observo fijamente, sin pasar por alto que estaba hermosa como siempre y que aquel día llevaba hecho en su largo cabello un rodete bastante flojo que dejaba caer sobre su rostro algunos mechones pelirrojos. Ella era como una trampa para él, no tenia idea de lo que le ocasionaba, con su caminar simple pero sensual, con su mirada, con su sonrisa, con su voz. La observo pasar perdido, como un adolescente enamorado, totalmente pendiente de sus movimientos. Aquello se estaba transformando en una obsesión y era peligroso. Debía alejarse como Grissom le había recomendado, pero no podía; ninguna de las que había pensado como supuestas posibilidades, le representaba un obstáculo. La quería solo para él; ya, sin importar nada. Recordó el episodio de hacia unos días en el vestuario con ella; se sentía tan mal y su abrazo había sido tan reconfortante. Había sido cuidadoso en rodearla con sus brazos, como si fuera una pieza del más fino cristal y tuviera miedo de que se rompiera; su aroma era dulce, adictivo, sus cabellos suaves, sus manos delicadas acariciándolo; sus cuerpos fundiéndose entre si en ese abrazo. Había sido especial, ella era especial para él. Todo lo que había buscado en una mujer, lo tenía Abby con la particularidad de que ella no sabía cuan importante era para él. La aparición de Greg lo saco de sus pensamientos y continúo con su trabajo, intentando distraerse con otra cosa que no sea una pelirroja de ojos grandes y pardos.

Tras leer el informe, espero a Catherine y a Warrick en la entrada del laboratorio para dirigirse a la casa del sospechoso, donde Sara y Nick eran los encargados del nuevo caso. Leer los papeles que le había dado Catherine, lo único que habían ocasionado era que sintiera nauseas y repulsión hacia ese hombre llamado Martin Sidley. Una menor había desaparecido luego de estar en su casa y se había rehusado a concederles la entrada a su casa a Cath y a Warrick. El caso había quedado como cerrado y no habían insistido más, hasta aquella madrugada en la que esa casa era nuevamente el escenario de otro crimen o al menos eso parecía.

Abby miraba por la ventanilla desde el asiento trasero, sintiéndose mareada y agobiada por la impresión que le había producido el informe, mas la foto del sospechoso. Le agradeció a sus compañeros no hablar durante el viaje ya que sentiría que vomitaría si pretendía soltar una palabra de la boca.

Al llegar, se cruzaron con que Sara comenzaría a investigar el techo. Antes de entrar, Catherine le pidió a Abby que rodeara la casa e investigara en el patio trasero. Estar al aire libre logro alivianarle las nauseas pero no la tranquilizo del todo y la prueba cabal de toda la presión que sentía, se hizo visible al ingresar al living de la casa y tras visualizar a su compañera que inspeccionaba lago en las escaleras, sintió como un penetrante y repulsivo aroma a rosas la invadía y comenzaba a ahogarse; busco desesperada la fuente del aroma y encontró varios floreros colmados de sendos ramos de rosas blancas, camino unos pasos más intentando respirar, sintiéndose más ahogada sin poder omitir ruido alguno mientras todo su entorno se movía a causa del mareo, pero a pesar de ello, algo le indico a su compañera que alzara la vista y la observara agonizar mientras la joven volteaba y observaba horrorizada el cuadro a su izquierda de la joven desaparecida, desnuda en una pose provocativa con una manzana entre las manos y un fondo rojo, algo que le hizo asociar con las rosas e imágenes de su secuestro invadieron su mente. Recordó estar tendida entre los rosedales blancos del vivero de Kelly Gordon, a la intemperie antes de cerrar los ojos desesperada deseando morir ya que pensó que sus compañeros jamás llegarían.

-Abby- llamo Catherine alarmada por el rostro colorado de la joven a causa de su dificultad para respirar, pero no contesto. –¿Cariño, está todo bien?- dijo con pánico y la pelirroja menor se desplomo inconsciente en el suelo, justo debajo de la fotografía de la joven que estaba observando. –¡Warrick!- grito desesperada Catherine llamando a su compañero que estaba escaleras arriba analizando la habitación del hombre. El moreno al sentir la voz desesperada de su compañera bajo deprisa las escaleras asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto arrodillándose al lado de su compañera que sostenía la cabeza de Abby con delicadeza, mientras la inspeccionaba tomándole el pulso y chequeando que respirara con normalidad.

-No lo sé. Le costaba trabajo respirar y observaba a su alrededor en busca de algo que no…- comenzó haciendo un paneo por el amplio lugar y encontró los focos de la tortura de la joven. Observo los floreros, desvió su vista a la foto de la joven e inspiro profundamente comprendiéndolo todo. -¿Logras sentir ese aroma?- pregunto mirando a su compañero, quien la imito inspirando profundamente.

-Aroma a rosas- dijo bufando mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvía la vista al pálido rostro de Abby. –Se ha desmayado, espero que no se haya golpeado la cabeza al caer- comento con seriedad, preocupado corriéndole los mechones que estaba sobre su rostro.

-Aun la afecta- dijo ella acariciándole suavemente el rostro. Él se removió en su lugar.

-Asegúrate de que quiten todos los floreros, mientras la llevo al auto para que despierte- dijo tomando sin ningún esfuerzo a la joven entre sus brazos con delicadeza. En el instante en que el moreno se encamino hacia la puerta de entrada para dirigirse a la camioneta en la que habían llegado, Nick entraba en busca de Sara para llevar algunas muestras al laboratorio. Su compañero palideció al ver la cabellera pelirroja de la joven sobre el hombro del moreno y se acerco desesperado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto asustado al ver a la joven inconsciente y Catherine se acerco a ellos.

-Se ha desmayado al sentir el aroma a rosas- contesto con honestidad Warrick; en vano seria mentirle ya que lo preocuparía más. Le lanzo una mirada significativa a Catherine para que se encargue de ello. –Tranquilo, no ha sido más que la impresión- comento sereno pero Nick ya era un manojo de nervios.

-Iré contigo- dijo atropelladamente observando el rostro pálido de Abby.

-Nicky- llamo Catherine, advirtiéndole.

-Necesitaras ayuda- insistió observando a su amigo a los ojos.

-Yo me encargare- contesto el moreno pasándole por al lado. –Tranquilo, no le pasara nada, puedes volver con Sara al laboratorio- finalizo saliendo de la casa, dejando a Nick atónito que busco apoyo en Catherine, pero ella no hizo más que negar con la cabeza, indicándole que no interfiera.

Una vez que la deposito en el asiento de la camioneta, lo reclino para que la joven estuviera más cómoda, pero aun no despertaba. Tomo del botiquín que Catherine siempre traía en su asiento trasero, una botella con alcohol y lo acerco a la nariz de su compañera que al olerlo, abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-Rosas- dijo aun adormilada con voz pastosa y Warrick rio entre dientes, ella volteo a observarlo sin comprender que hacía en el auto.

-Tranquila, Cath ya se encargo de quitarlas de allí- comento tapando el alcohol y devolviéndolo al botiquín. -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto de pie junto a la puerta del copiloto.

-He estado mejor- se limito a contestar la joven aun un poco mareada y él sonrió negando con la cabeza. –¡Demonios! Ese horrible aroma, ese maldito lugar y ese asqueroso hombre- se quejo cerrando los ojos un instante.

-Abby, necesito hablar contigo- dijo su compañero, tranquilo y a joven lo observo fijamente a los ojos, un poco cansada.

-¿Debe ser en este momento?- pregunto un poco incomoda.

-Te aseguro que en cuanto pongamos un pie en el laboratorio, será imposible hablar con todo el trabajo que tenemos; así que por favor, desearía hablar contigo ahora, antes de entrar y terminar nuestro trabajo aquí- pidió sin desviar su verde mirada de la de la joven que asintió. –Lamento haberte propuesto ese trato deshonesto- comenzó apenado. –Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, es que me cuesta adaptarme a lo nuevo y no podía admitir que la familia se había agrandado. Realmente quiero que establezcamos una buena relación de trabajo; eres una gran compañera y luego de verte con Greg, con Cath y Sara, y los demás chicos, sé que vale la pena conocerte y que eres uno mas de los pilares de esta familia. Te necesitamos, eres tan importante como cualquier otro compañero. Por favor perdóname, empecemos de cero- propuso con una media sonrisa, siendo totalmente honesto y Abby sonrió ampliamente ante el acto de nobleza de su compañero.

-De acuerdo, comencemos de cero- sonrió bajando del auto, tendiéndole la mano derecha y él la observo atónito. Ambos sonrieron al apretarse las manos y volvieron a la casa para finalizar la investigación.

Estaba claro que ni Abby ni Catherine deseaban que Martin Sidley siguiera un día mas fuera de la cárcel y de pasar tiempo con ellas Warrick se convenció de aquello también; debían ser frías y calculadoras, pero sobre todo, muy cuidadosas con el trabajo que hacían para asegurarse que el día que entrara nunca llegara a salir. Y, tras descubrir una gota de sangre en la madera de uno de los escalones, fue razón suficiente para que Catherine lo llamara a un interrogatorio presenciado por Abby tras los oscuros vidrios.

Era demasiado la repulsión que sentía por aquel hombre del que estaba completamente segura de que era culpable, pero temía que su temperamento interfiriera y le nublara el buen juicio. No quería que la quitaran del caso porque la afectaba demasiado, así que debería esforzarse por parecer serena y centrada. Nick la encontró frente a la sala donde él también debía esperar para entrar hasta que Catherine termine el interrogatorio, ya que había logrado aclarar la fotografía del carnet. Cuando se situó a su lado la observo fijamente pero la joven estaba demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos, muy atenta a cualquier movimiento del hombre.

-El maldito esta mintiendo- mascullo para si en voz alta con la mandíbula apretada y cuando volteo para alejarse se topo con la oscura y penetrante mirada de Nick que sonreía alzando una ceja. La sorpresa provoco que se sonrojara por la estrecha distancia entre ellos y ella carraspeó para disimular su mal humor. –Lo lamento- sonrió avergonzada. –Me deje llevar-

-Descuida, nos sucede a todos- sonrió ampliamente dejando sin aliento a la joven que desvió la vista incomoda. Dios, que hermosa que era. Y nuevamente lo asaltaba ese incontrolable deseo de querer tocarla, de abrazarla, de decirle que la amaba y que no quería estar alejado de ella… que era como el mismo aire que respiraba.

-No puedo permitir que a mi me suceda- espeto seriamente con la vista fija en el hombre a través de la ventana, tomando desprevenido a su compañero que la observo asombrado por la frialdad del comentario. Tras el silencio que se extendió más de lo debido, corrió la vista observando en él la dureza de su comentario y relajo la expresión dejando caer los hombros. –Lo lamento, es que… Si permito que esto o cualquier cosa me afecten, mi buen juicio se iría al diablo ya que intervendrían mis sentimientos y no se podría confiar en mis palabras- se explico y él asintió serio.

-¿Para ti es incorrecto?- pregunto y Abby supo inmediatamente hacia donde iba la intención.

-Si, pero solo porque a mi me parezca incorrecto no significa que este mal que lo hagas… o me moleste- susurro la ultima parte esquivando la vista de su compañero que la miro fijamente.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- soltó de repente luego de otro prolongado silencio, provocando que la joven volviera a observarlo a los ojos atónita; ante esto, creyó que seria mejor aclararlo. –Me han dicho que te desmayaste en la casa mientras investigaban- comento y ella asintió recordándolo con el vello de la nuca erizado.

-Si, ehmm aun me afecta el aroma a rosas; me tomo desprevenida…- explico corriéndose un mechón que caía sobre su rostro y mientras él asentía observo la cicatriz con su nombre en el antebrazo de ella. Seria algo que no se perdonaría jamás aunque no haya sido directamente su culpa.

-Aunque todo haya terminado hay cosas que aun…- comenzó el bajando la vista y ella sonrió comprensiva.

-Quedan grabadas a fuego en tu mente- completo la frase y él la observo fijamente, sonriendo con pena. –Pero lo mejor es seguir adelante- dijo sin mirarlo, volviendo su vista a la sala de interrogatorios. –Es lo más aconsejable aunque no seamos todos iguales. De una manera u otra, los temperamentos descubren como hacerlo- finalizo cruzándose de brazos y el la observo pensando que nunca la había amado tanto como en aquel momento. Su apariencia parecía débil y delicada, pero sin embargo su personalidad era candente, irradiaba luz hacia donde iba y sus hermosos ojos era la puerta directa hacia su alma.

-¿Y si no podemos hacerlo solos?- soltó de repente sin mirarla, pero provocando que ella girara bruscamente la cabeza y posara sus ojos en el perfil de él.

-Siéntense, por favor- ordenaba Catherine dentro de la sala y luego volteaba su rostro a la ventana donde le hacia una seña a Nick para que entrara. Su compañero desapareció por la puerta pero ella nunca quito su vista de él. ¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a él? ¿Le estaba pidiendo ayuda?

Permaneció allí hasta que el interrogatorio finalizo con la noticia de que la foto del carnet que su compañero había logrado aclarar era del hijo del hombre Tad Sidley, pero no volvió a cruzarse con Nick.

Caminando por el pasillo para ir al encuentro de Cath y Warrick, oyó que alguien le gritaba: -¡Cariño!- tras reconocer aquella voz característica y con la que convivía seguido volteo sonriendo sarcástica y se topo con que Greg se había detenido y la observaba de arriba abajo poniendo especial atención en su remera de ACDC.

-¡Wow!- dijo acercándose a ella para depositar un beso en su frente. Abby sonrió entre dientes y lo observo con las cejas arqueadas. –Me encanta tu remera- dijo observándola fijamente.

-Deja de hacer eso que ya sabes que me pone nerviosa- se quejo la joven y el negó con la cabeza.

-Es que me traes recuerdos- dijo con añoranza acariciando su cabello, haciendo referencia a sus tiempos en el laboratorio en los cuales trabajaba con música a todo volumen y cambiaba de look cada semana. Abby rio con ganas mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su compañero.

-Deja el pasado en donde esta abuelo- se burlo y el la observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Almuerzo o cena?- pregunto él apartándose de ella para seguir su recorrido. Abby sonrió ampliamente. Lentamente todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Me quedare en tu casa si me dejas ir con Bolton- replico ella sonriendo, sabiendo que lo de su amigo había sido una invitación para quedarse a dormir en su casa.

-Hecho- contesto el sonriéndole amable mientras se alejaba.

-Entonces que sea una cena- se despidió la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a la entrada del laboratorio donde sus compañeros la aguardaban ya en el auto. Si bien entablar conversación con el compañero de cuarto de Tad fue extraño, no se volvieron con las manos vacías. Warrick encontró sobre la pared una nota con el nombre y teléfono del padre de la joven desaparecida; lo tomaron como evidencia y volvieron al laboratorio. Mientras sus compañeros hablaban con Wendy acerca de las muestras de ADN, la joven de recepción le informo que tenía una llamada en espera en su oficina, desde la Universidad de San Diego y Abby corrió hacia allí para tomar apresurada la llamada. El director de la universidad le informo que había logrado entrar en el seminario para jóvenes que trabajaban y querían seguir estudiando, y le explico que se trataba de un año de clases intensivas que no necesariamente debían ser presenciales, así que podría tomarlas a través de Internet. Al final del año recibiría el titulo en Psiquiatría ya que al ser científica forense gran parte de lo que le correspondía a la carrera de medicina ya estaba hecho, por lo que sería más sencillo. Estuvo hablando con el hombre alrededor de media hora, tomando nota de lo esencial. Hacia segundos que había colgado el teléfono cuando Grissom se detuvo en la puerta y la observo fijamente. Abby al notar la presencia, alzo la vista.

-Nick tiene en la sala de computadoras a alguien que podría ayudarnos a saber el paradero del joven Sidley- comento observándola a través de los anteojos. –Quiero que me acompañes y lo evalúes- dijo y tras asentir, Abby se puso de pie y lo siguió.

-Nick, Sophia me dijo que tenias algo- dijo Grissom al entrar a la sala seguido por Abby y el aludido alzo la vista y los observo.

-Así es, aquí están las cintas del local y él esta ayudándome- señalo sin mucha importancia y cuando la joven pelirroja se situó al lado del joven y de Grissom, el primero le sonrió de "manera seductora", acercándose más a ella que lo observo con una mueca de asco sin quererlo. Nick observo a Grissom que a su vez observaba al joven seriamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?- le dijo a Abby quien se alejo unos centímetros apegándose más a su supervisor. Nick se tenso violentamente mientras carraspeaba para llamar la atención del joven y que este dejara de observarla como lo estaba haciendo ya que parecía querer comerse a la joven.

-Eso no tiene importancia, estoy haciendo mi trabajo y tu deberías estar haciendo el tuyo ayudando a mi compañero con los videos de seguridad- espeto con frialdad y Grissom sonrió disimuladamente, mientras Nick volvía la vista a la computadora más relajado. El joven no se puso nervioso, algo que le indico a Abby que estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos, y puso su atención en los videos que le mostraba Nick. Estaba bastante calmado, lo que daba la noticia a la pelirroja que estaba siendo honesto. Abby tenía toda la atención puesta en él y en su actitud, pero no encontró nada preocupante.

-Para- dijo de repente y ella pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos: había encontrado algo. –Páralo, páralo- dijo excitado observando la pantalla con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. –Allí, allí esta- dijo de repente.

-Nick, agranda la imagen- pidió Grissom y mientras él lo hacia el joven agito las manos con ansiedad, lo que provoco que Nick girara a observarlo y luego se miraran con Abby entre asombrados y divertidos, ocultando las sonrisas por el reaccionar del joven. –Si, es él. Es él- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ese es Tad Sidley?- pregunto el supervisor asombrado y un tanto confundido por la situación.

-Eso decía su tarjeta de crédito- contesto el joven y Abby sonrió inconscientemente por la expresión del joven.

-¿Estos son los videos de hoy?- pregunto Grissom con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, yo mismo me he encargado de descargarlos- contesto Nick observando a Grissom y a Abby.

-¿Si ese es Tad Sidley, quien está en la morgue?- pregunto confundido observando a Nick.

-Está siendo cien por ciento sincero- intervino Abby rompiendo el silencio y los tres hombres la observaron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el joven atropelladamente sin ocultar el asombro.

Tras contarle como había descubierto aquello en él y como sabia algunos datos de su personalidad, el joven se avergonzó al saber que aquella mujer había sacado su personalidad con solo mirarlo unos momentos. Tanto Grissom como Nick se observaron divertidos y el segundo le aconsejo a la pelirroja que acompañara a Sophia a buscar al joven.

Cuando llegaron al lugar ya era de noche por lo que Abby se abrocho su abrigo rojo y se dirigieron hacia el joven que estaba acompañado por un oficial de policía. Tad observo con desde a Sophia mientras ella le hablaba, pero después desvió su vista hacia Abby y sonrió arrogante. La pelirroja mantuvo la vista en él con rostro inexpresivo, intentando estudiarlo, pero obtuvo muy poco; no había remedio para un joven como aquel. A pesar de ser cercanos en edad, había una diferencia notable entre ellos. Si bien Abby había nacido en una familia bien posicionada y unida, nunca había sido malcriada y había insistido hasta el cansancio a su padre para convencerlo de que ella se pagaría la carrera por sus propios medios, en cambio se notaba en su actitud orgullosa y arrogante que Tad había tenido otros orígenes facilitados por el dinero y sus caprichos; además de estar en una familia desunida.

-Por favor- intervino Abby de manera amable cuando oyó que Sophia comenzaba a exasperarse. –Es necesario que nos acompañes a la estación de policía- pidió y el joven clavo sus claros ojos en ella que intento no sentir tanta repulsión como la que sentía por su padre. Se propuso no ligarlo a lo que sospechaban que había hecho su padre, por lo que decidió ser lo mas amable y cautivadora posible para convencerlo. –Estoy segura que deseas tanto como yo que esto no pase a mayores para no tener que esposarte y llevarte bajo presión- dijo suavemente, casi con falsa dulzura que por supuesto el joven no noto, ya que estaba muy concentrado en estudiarla de pies a cabeza y a sonreírle seductoramente.

-Sería realmente sexy que me esposaras y me lleves tu misma a la estación, pero eres increíblemente cautivadora y has logrado convencerme- dijo el con una amplia sonrisa y Abby sonrió a medias, incomoda. Sophia observaba la escena atónita y asombrada que con dos palabras la joven haya logrado convencerlo.

-¿No es la primera vez que utilizas tu belleza para cautivar a alguien, verdad?- dijo cuando emprendieron la marcha tras del joven, con una sonrisa divertida notando la incomodidad de la joven. –No esta nada mal- dijo sin ocultar el asombro, aprobando la estrategia de la joven.

-Así es- contesto la joven mirándola a los ojos. –Pero prefiero no sacarlo a la luz. Se me hace más fácil ser más ruda y cuando los sospechosos oponen resistencia. Además hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, casi había olvidado como era- sonrió con timidez y Sophia la observo sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Si que eres rara, niña- dijo cuando subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la estación de policía.

Catherine y Sara habían descubierto una construcción en la chimenea de la casa de Martin Sidley en los planos de su casa y logaron encontrar el cadáver de Caroline encerrado en el anexo que el hombre había construido para ocultarla. Warrick aguardaba fuera de la sala de interrogatorios cuando llegaron Abby, Sophia y Tad, y se le unieron para oír el interrogatorio que Catherine le estaba haciendo a su padre.

Más allá de que Abby supiera que era culpable, porque así lo demostraban las pruebas, puso especial atención en los gestos del hombre, que cuando se sintió sin escapatoria, acuso al propio hijo de haber cometido el crimen.

-Está mintiendo- dijo Abby con la mandíbula apretada por la frustración. –No tiene escapatoria y sigue mintiendo- volteo para observar a Warrick y a Sophia que le devolvían la mirada y el moreno la desvió hacia el joven que observaba atónito al monstruo de su padre a través de la ventana.

-¿Tad?- pregunto y el joven volteo conmocionado, observando primero a la pelirroja.

–Demonios si, que eres buena- dijo confundido y Abby no supo si tomarlo como un alago o un insulto, aunque se volcó mas para el lado del primero. –Si, esta mintiendo- dijo decepcionado con los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio pero chispeantes por la ira.

-¿Quieres contarnos lo que verdaderamente sucedió?- pregunto Sophia suavemente.

Tad declaro los hechos brevemente bajo las miradas expectantes de los tres compañeros.

-Él la mato, estoy seguro de eso- aseguro observando fijamente a la pelirroja que trago en seco por la intensidad de su clara mirada.

-¿Abbs?- dijo Warrick para comprobarlo y la joven asintió.

-Es cierto- se limito a decir y el muchacho pareció mas aliviado.

-Bueno, si deseas decirle unas palabras, este es el momento- dijo el moreno seriamente y el joven asintió decido y camino hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Los tres lo siguieron con las miradas atentas mientras abría la puerta y observaba a su padre con un odio y desprecio desmesurados. Pero en ningún momento se violento. Solo había frialdad en sus ojos.

-Hola papa- se limito a decir inexpresivo. El hombre volteo asombrado poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tad? Hijo- dijo observándolo con pánico en los ojos.

-Así es- contesto el joven. –Estas muerto para mi- dijo con ojos vacíos y vos fría dando por cerrado el caso.

Cuando Catherine y Abby caminaban por el pasillo, la mayor recibió un llamado de Sara y las dos volvieron al laboratorio. Mientras Catherine cerraba algunos asuntos con el padre de Caroline, Abby terminaba su día yendo a su oficina a recoger su bolso en busca de Greg para volver a casa. Nick la observaba atento desde el laboratorio de Hodges, desde donde se podía observar y oír todo, ya que estaba en un punto estratégico, situado junto con el de ADN en el centro del laboratorio rodeado de las oficinas. La pelirroja consultaba la hora y leía un mensaje de texto al mismo tiempo que sonreía y se acomodaba unos mechones del flojo rodete que tenia en el cabello. La joven de recepción se acercaba al umbral de la puerta y le decía algo así como que la buscaba un joven en el hall de entrada.

-Algo de Tad Sid…- comenzó la chica.

-¿Tad Sidley?- pregunto Abby asombrada tensando levemente sus musculos y recepcionista asintió.

-Es muy guapo- le dijo y su compañera asintió sonriendo levemente y Nick se asusto al ver interés en sus ojos. Apago las luces de la oficina y se dirigió a recepción, mientras que, sin ser visto Nick recorría las instalaciones tras ella, carcomido por la curiosidad, para descubrir que era lo que el joven quería. Una vez situado en un punto donde no era visto oyó la conversación.

-Oye estaba pensando que fue genial lo que hiciste en el interrogatorio y eres muy hermosa…- comenzó el joven y Nick oyó atónito. Abby sonrió relajada ya que había pensado algo mucho mas incomodo. –Y quería invitarte a cenar o a tomar algo, como prefieras- dijo educadamente y su compañera bajo la vista incomoda.

-Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí y me hagas esta oferta, pero intento no involucrarme con victimas o sospechosos de casos en los que trabajo- dijo sincera, intentando no herir el orgullo del joven que sonrió comprensivo y Nick suspiro aliviado. –Además…- comenzó y volvió a tensarse en su escondite por las posibles palabras de su joven compañera.

-Tienes a alguien- término el joven interesado y ella sonrió.

-Te ves cansado, has llegado esta mañana, seria mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa, Tad- aconsejo con voz suave, educada y al joven le brillaron los ojos. Realmente estaba interesado en Abby y eso fue lo que mas molesto a Nick, saber que tal vez él tendría una oportunidad por ser mas joven.

-No me has contestado- dijo el joven con una media sonrisa mientras Abby se distanciaba por el pasillo, ella volteo sonriente. -¿Hay alguien?- insistió divertido. Nick aguanto la respiración aguardando la respuesta, rogándole a todos los cielos que diera una respuesta negativa.

-Tengo planes para esta noche- se limito a decir y Nick sintió como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor; con que había alguien…

Se despidieron y su compañero aguardo a que se presentara él hombre que intentaba arrebatársela de las manos cuando él estaba tan cerca de tenerla. E impresionante fue su asombro cuando observo que la pelirroja se colgaba del cuello de Greg que había venido a buscarla para llevarla a su casa. Atónito y conmocionado por la noticia, intentando que no lo afectara mucho, los observo pasar por en frente de la oficina donde estaba él, entre risas y comentarios de la cena y cuanto se había extrañado por no verse tan seguido. Nick los observo desaparecer por las escaleras decepcionado, con el corazón palpitándole frenético de la impotencia que sentía al verla en los brazos de Greg, aunque no todo estaba perdido. Aun no se había confirmado nada y no tenia la certeza de que pasaba algo entre ellos. Rogándole a todos los dioses existentes, pidió porque sus palabras sean oídas, mientras se prometía a si mismo que averiguaría que demonios sucedía entre Greg y Abby…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Ya el numero siete no puedo creerlo! Perdonen la demora, lo tenia escrito pero estaba esperando a que la inspiracion para el proximo llegara! :) Gracias nuevamente a Juli que me da las fuerzas y la inspiracion con sus reviews para seguir escribiendo. En serio me pone muy feliz que te gusten y no te parezcan demasiado largos! :D Vos esperas ansiosa los capitulos y yo espero ansiosa tus firmas XD**

**Antes que me olvide! A partir del capitulo 4 se me olvido ponerle a que espisodio de la serie corresponde, asi que lo voy a hacer ahora: El cap n°4 corresponde a "A bullet runs through it I y II", el n° 5 a "Daddy's little girl", el nro 6 tiene el mismo nombre que el episodio y este corresponde a "Rashomama".  
><strong>

**Espero que lo disfruten porque yo lo hice al escribirlo y espero ansiosa sus reviews! El conjunto ya esta en Polyvore para que lo disfruten! Nos vemos en la proxima! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven:<span> Points Of View.

I don't know how to feel when I'm around you.

-¡Bolton, ven aquí!- llamo Abby desde la puerta trasera de su casa y el gran perro obedeció moviendo la cola. La joven le rasco detrás de la oreja con cariño, sonriente. –Buen perro- dijo con ternura mientras le servía el balanceado en su plato antes de salir. Consulto su reloj y noto que estaba sobre la hora; tomo sus pertenencias, se abrigo y con las llaves en mano salió de su casa. Estaba por subir al auto cuando recibió una llamada de Nick.

-Hola- atendió preocupada. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto extrañada de que su compañero la llame ya que estaban en casos diferentes y por lo que ella tenía entendido él tendría que estar trabajando en el laboratorio a esa hora.

-¿Abby, podrías venir a buscarme?-pidió como un niño pequeño y la joven sonrió asombrada. –No tengo auto y estoy varado en Frank's Restaurant- explico, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la idea de donde rayos estarían Sara y Greg para que él le pidiera ayuda a ella, pero decidió que luego se lo preguntaría.

-De acuerdo- se limito a decir mientras arrojaba la cartera al asiento del acompañante con cierto nerviosismo.

-Espero no molestarte- dijo, incluso a través de una llamada telefónica podía adivinar sus gestos, y sabía que estaba apenado.

-Claro que no- dijo ella amable. –Estoy saliendo de casa, alrededor de cinco minutos estaré allí- aviso y colgó, subiéndose al auto.

Tal y como prometió, 4 minutos y 59 segundos después, detenía el auto frente a Frank's Restaurant y localizaba a Nick con la mirada mientras este se acercaba.

-¿Necesitas un aventón?- comento la joven con picardía y una amplia sonrisa que su compañero correspondió mientras subía y se dirigían al laboratorio.

Él intento esquivar el tema y no le contesto nada concreto, más que estaban trabajando desde hacia catorce horas y Abby lo dejo pasar intuyendo que lo avergonzaba, pero no sabía si lo que había pasado era algo grave. El trayecto fue corto aunque incomodo para la pelirroja ya que sentía la oscura mirada de su compañero clavada en ella; le agradeció al cielo el hecho de que estaba manejando, siendo la excusa perfecta para no observarlo. Recordó cuanto le había gustado abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca, hacia unas semanas; deseaba en secreto que se repitiera, pero no sabía exactamente como acercarse a él. El temor de que tal vez no la correspondiera, la torturaba y no le permitía ser tan abierta hacia él. Además estaba demasiado inmersa en el trabajo y eso era también un obstáculo, debía comenzar a relajarse y tomarlo todo con más calma, como cuando recién había entrado al laboratorio.

Se bajaron en silencio al llegar y él le tendió la cartera que había llevado todo el viaje en el regazo.

-Gracias- contesto la joven con una sonrisa por lo terco que había sido, diciendo que no le molestaba llevarla cuando ella había insistido en ponerla en el asiento trasero. Él le tomo la mano cuando ella agarro la cartera y lo observo asombrada con el corazón desenfrenado, cuando se acerco bastante para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla rosada, provocando que el rubor se concentrara aun más.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo sonriente a poca distancia de su rostro y aunque lo intento, no salió respuesta de su boca, enmudecida por la impresión, con el estomago estrujado por lo repentino de la situación. Lo observo entrar apresurado al laboratorio y le tomo unos minutos recobrar la compostura para poder entrar.

Estaba trabajando con unas muestras cuando recibió la llamada de Grissom. Un homicidio en una boda importante y el auto que llevaba las pruebas, que era nada más ni nada menos que de Nick, había sido robado cuando fue a desayunar con Sara y Greg. _"Con que eso es lo que sucedió"_, pensó Abby confundida al oír a su supervisor que la citaba en la sala general donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Camino por el pasillo y creyó oír el tono de llamada de Greg, para luego toparse con Grissom que se retiraba de la sala en donde estaban sentado en la mesa Greg, Sara y Nick.

-Abby, aquí estas- saludo el supervisor y la joven le correspondió con una sonrisa. –Allí están- comento ladeando la cabeza y Abby asintió observando los rostros cansados y decepcionados de sus compañeros. –Se que estabas ayudando al caso del turno diurno, pero creí que podrías ayudarlos. Ya sabes lo que paso y aquí hay una especie de informe para que utilices de guía- dijo alzando una ceja y la pelirroja asintió nuevamente observándolos y se encontró con que Nick le devolvía la mirada. Rápidamente volvió su vista a Grissom. –Si bien se que los tres tienen muy buena memoria, quiero que los ayudes a recordar, sé que hay técnicas en psicología para ello- dijo observándola a los ojos a través de sus anteojos.

-De acuerdo. Veré que puedo hacer- contesto optimista con una sonrisa, preocupada por lo que podrían hacerles los de Asuntos Internos.

-Por cierto, te recomendaría paciencia. Han trabajado alrededor de quince horas y están sin dormir, lo que implica que sus temperamentos se vean afectados- informo el hombre y la joven sonrió con cierto brillo de maldad en la mirada.

-Gracias por el consejo Grissom- dijo y se dirigió a la sala donde sus compañeros alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo y la observaron. La joven se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, apoyándose en el marco, cruzada de brazos y los observo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Greg fue el primero en notar el brillo maligno de la joven en su mirada y bufo de manera cansina, observando hacia un costado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Pensé que mi presencia los alegraría y podría divertirme con ustedes- comento con maldad, sarcástica y Sara sonrió reconociendo su sentido de humor en la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que debes estar ayudando al turno diurno?- ataco Greg molesto y Abby alzo las cejas asombrada por el comentario rudo de su amigo.

-Tranquilo vaquero- atajo mordaz y su amigo noto cuan molesto estaba y como había sonado su comentario. Tanto Sara como Nick observaban en silencio el ping-pong entre los dos amigos. –Sí, estoy en un caso del turno diurno pero Grissom me ha pedido que los ayude con algunos métodos psicológicos para que puedan recordar con mayor precisión. ¡Ah, y por cierto no es mi culpa haber trabajo tantas horas y que les hayan robado las pruebas!- reprendió ya dentro de la sala fulminando a Greg con la mirada que se la sostenía culpable y nervioso por la intensidad de la de su compañera. –Sin ofender- dijo suavemente observando a Nick que asintió asombrado por la conversación entre los amigos, incapaz de omitir palabra.

Les hablo de algunas técnicas pero acudieron a la más básica que era escribir en un papel todo lo que habían hecho, con quien habían hablado, las notas y las fotos que habían tomado, las pruebas, todo lo que recordaban. Abby se paseaba inquieta por la sala distrayendo a Nick, que aunque sostuviera la vista en la hoja, sentía el aroma y la figura de su compañera merodear la sala y cada tanto Greg se quejaba de que era demasiado lo que habían hecho y que no lograría recordar todo.

-Tal vez sería mejor si lo habláramos- sugirió Sara luego de escuchar a Greg por decima vez quejarse, observando a Abby que volteo mientras Greg y Nick seguían con la cabeza gacha escribiendo.

-Es una buena idea, pueden intentarlo- aprobó la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable y Sara comenzó a relatar la recolección de muestras desde su punto de vista mientras su compañera se sentaba frente a ellos y la miraba divertida. Sara siempre había tenido una manera de ver las cosas un tanto extraña; tiñendo de humor acido y negatividad todos los acontecimientos que pasaban a su alrededor, algo que fascinaba a Abby ya que a veces se sentía identificada con ella. Les comento que se encargo de los padrinos de la boda entre los cuales estaba el hermano de la novia que coqueteo con ella.

-Era lindo- concluyo pensativa bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros. Abby supo de inmediato que le quedaba por delante un dia muy largo pero también muy divertido con sus tres compañeros y sus relatos acerca de la boda.

Sentados en la mesa, aun escribiendo algunas líneas en sus hojas y con Abby leyendo un libro de psiquiatría para rendir una de las materias en el seminario, la voz de Greg logro llamar la atención de la joven que alzo la vista al comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿Obtuviste un numero?- dijo el joven incrédulo observando a Nick, luego a Sara y finalizando con Abby que sostenía marcada la hoja del libro para observar la servilleta de papel en la mano de su compañero que había sacado de su bolsillo, que negó con la cabeza y el seño levemente fruncido.

-No, no lo hice. Le he prestado la campera…- comenzó bajo las asombradas miradas de sus tres compañeros que oyeron atentos el relato de Nick sobre su recolección de muestras. Hablo con un par de damas de honor y le prestó la campera a una de ellas que sentía frio por el shock. A diferencia de Sara, Nick fue más sensible y romántico; explico con positividad los hechos y Abby se divirtió tanto como cuando oyó a Sara. Todos tenían diferentes matices y estaba ansiosa para oír los que quedaban. Durante el relato Nick le lanzo algunas miradas a su compañera que lo observo sonriente, asombrada de que hasta en una situación trágica obtuviera un número telefónico, producto de su encanto.

Como ellos no podían salir de allí la pelirroja que era la única que estaba desligada al caso tomo sus pedidos y fue en busca de almuerzo; unos snacks, algún que otro sándwich y unos refrescos para mantener despiertos a sus hambrientos compañeros. Catherine llego un tanto eufórica con el DVD de la boda en la mano y al preguntar qué parte deseaban ver los chicos, todo contestaron al unísono: -"El brindis"-, antes de ponerlo en el reproductor, la mayor observo a Abby que se encogió de hombros sin saber el motivo de la curiosidad de sus compañeros.

Al finalizar el video todos observaban boquiabiertos la pantalla y decidieron llamar a Grissom para volver a mirarlo.

-¿Crees que haya sido la novia?- pregunto Sara cuando el supervisor congelo la imagen en la pantalla. Todos lo observaron expectantes pero él parecía confundido.

-¿Pero en qué momento?- pregunto al aire y comenzó a narrar su punto de vista, por supuesto científico, de lo que había sido el interrogatorio a la novia. Allí los cuatro comprendieron que la víctima no era querida por nadie, pero el supervisor aseguro que la novia no había podido hacerlo.

Decidieron tomarse un receso ya que los tres sentían que la cabeza les quemaba. Abby aprovecho para volver a su oficina y terminar con los trámites de la inscripción a la universidad cuando Jim apareció en la habitación y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Cómo se encuentran tus pacientes?- bromeo tomándole las manos que la joven había extendido a través del escritorio. Ambos sonrieron.

-Hacia un tiempo que no ejercía como psicóloga- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. -De hecho esta tornándose divertido; los conozco a los tres y se me hace más fácil ayudarlos, aunque me falten aun un par de relatos, los hechos son desopilantes- conto en un tono que Jim no pudo resistirse y rompió en carcajadas.

-He oído que te aceptaron en la Universidad de San Diego para la carrera de Psiquiatría- dijo y sus ojos brillaron orgullosos; ella asintió mientras le sonreía con ternura.

-Así es. Es un seminario por Internet para personas que trabajan y no pueden asistir a clases, por lo que no tendré que viajar a excepción de los exámenes a los que asistiré en persona- explico y él sonrió orgulloso. –Es bueno que te alegres ya que tienes la primicia- bromeo ella y el asintió.

-¿Tu padre aun no lo sabe?-

-No. A veces tú te me asemejas más que el- dijo pensativa tomando desprevenido al hombre que se tenso en su lugar. –Siempre te he dicho que eras mi segundo padre, pero a veces pareces el único, el verdadero- explico Abby y Brass intento sonreír pero demostró una mueca congestionada, estaba acercándose mucho a la línea de fuego; la joven no entendió el porqué, pero pensó que era preocupación.

-He estado mucho tiempo con tu familia y puedes asegurar que nunca te abandonare, pero debes intentar acercarte más a él…- aconsejo el hombre después del primer momento de tensión. –Aunque pases mucho más tiempo conmigo- bromeo y ella rio suavemente. –Haz que no se ponga celoso- finalizo besándole el dorso de la mano y se fue de allí, dejando a la joven con una sensación extraña.

Se encamino por los pasillos para volver a la sala y finalizar el trabajo con sus compañeros, cuando se topo a Nick que venía de la dirección contraria de haber visto unos videos con Catherine.

-¡Hey!- dijo Abby alegre y el sonrió a medias acercándose. -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto observando el rostro preocupado de él.

-Lamento lo del número telefónico- dijo y la joven rompió en risas por el asombro que le causo el comentario.

-No es necesario que me explique nada de eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa divertida, extrañada intentando despreocupar a su compañero. Debía admitir, muy en su interior que había sentido una punzada de malestar al observarlo mirar la servilleta con el número con cierto interés y asombro, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que él no era de su propiedad y no podía reclamarlo. Entre ellos no sucedía nada, por lo que cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. En resumidas cuentas, si le había molestado; los celos se habían apoderado de ella por un instante y habían carcomido un poco de su conciencia, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿De qué le serviría hacerse la difícil a esas alturas si pretendía darle una explicación? ¡Un momento! ¿Una explicación? ¿Por qué deseaba darle una explicación, a ella? Debía seguir remando la situación con el mejor rostro posible.

-Sin embargo siento que debo darte una. No quiero que pienses que soy así de…- se interrumpió observándola avergonzado y Abby pudo jurar creer ver rubor en sus mejillas. Alzo la mano derecha y la deposito en el hombro de su compañero para tranquilizarlo, regalándole una sonrisa dulce y amable.

-No es necesario, en serio, pero si quieres hacerlo tendremos tiempo para un café luego de cerrar este caso ¿quieres?- dijo observándolo a los ojos y él se sintió absolutamente vulnerable bajo aquella mirada, sin embargo acepto con una sonrisa cansada. –Bien, debo retirar el informe que deje en mi oficina y enseguida estaré con ustedes- dijo alegre y cada uno se encamino en la dirección contraria. Fue en el momento en que se alejaron que Abby sintió que algo tiraba de su muñeca, precisamente de su pulsera, y cuando volteo para observar que se había enganchado en la campera de Nick que cada vez se alejaba mas, todo se sucedió como por cámara lenta. Ambos tiraron en direcciones diferentes y eso provoco que la pulsera se cortara, volando por los aires todas las cuentas que la formaban. Observaron atónitos como estas se desperdigaban en el suelo del pasillo. Nick pensó que mas retorcido y complicado el dia no podía volverse haciéndole todo mas difícil, mientras que Abby sentía como si le hubiesen arrojado agua helada al ver que la pulsera que había sido de su madre se hacía añicos, rodando sus cuentas por todos lados.

-Abby cuanto lo siento- se disculpo Nick, sin poder decir nada más y la joven negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene importancia- sonrió con un nudo en la garganta. –Es solo una pulsera- dijo restándole importancia, absorta en las cuentas desperdigadas en el piso. Nick despego los labios para decir algo mas cuando se sintió que la voz de Greg los llamaba, dirigiéndose hacia ellos atravesando el pasillo sin notar que estaba lleno de cuentas negras. Al tercer paso que dio hacia ellos y al cual su amiga intento advertirlo, el joven patino arrastrando su cuerpo relajado hacia atrás; intento equilibrarse agitando los brazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque estaba muy cerca de suelo. Abby instintivamente tomo en vano sus manos para ayudarlo ya que fue arrastrada por el paso del cuerpo de Greg provocando que ambos cayeran, ella encima de él, rompiendo en atronadoras carcajadas como si fuesen niños. Nick observo atónito la escena sin dar créditos a sus ojos por lo que veían, pero no permaneció a su lado a ofrecerle ayuda, molesto por la aparición de Greg, que en los últimos tiempos estaba empecinado a estropearle los encuentros con la pelirroja.

Luego de recomponerse del ataque de risa, busco a Jim para oír su relato del interrogatorio del novio. Como era costumbre en el hombre, la narración contuvo sarcasmo y el humor característico de él, y la joven se divirtió tanto como cuando lo hizo con el de Sara.

Con el punto de vista de Jim, Abby volvió al laboratorio en busca de Sara y Nick que estaban con Henry en el laboratorio con los resultados toxicológicos de la víctima quien había sido drogada, respondiendo así a la pregunta que ellos se habían hecho acerca del comportamiento de la mujer en el brindis. Greg llego un tanto agitado con una carpeta en la mano, diciendo que sabía lo que había sucedido. Sus tres compañeros lo observaron curiosos y el comenzó el relato de su recolección de muestras al estilo gánster y misterioso, característico en él ya que al estar escribiendo el libro de la historia de Las Vegas se había contagiado, contándoles que había interrogado a dos de las damas de honor más jóvenes y había conseguido sus muestras de ADN. Luego de interrogarlas, se dirigió al cuarto que estaba destinado a los regalos de los novios y en el que las jóvenes se retocaban el maquillaje, y encontró una estatua de Cupido con la punta de la flecha que sostenía, llena de sangre. Les conto a sus compañeros que cree que la víctima al caerse se clavo la flecha en la cabeza.

-¿Pero como sab…?- comenzó Abby un tanto confusa por el relato de su amigo y este se atajo tendiéndoles las fotos de la autopsia en la que se veía la herida. El único problema para demostrarlo, era que las pruebas se encontraban en el auto de Nick.

Catherine estaba en busca de Sara cuando Nick la intercepto antes de que ella llegara a los vestuarios.

-Necesito que me cubras mientras salgo de aquí para atender un asunto- le pidió y ella lo observo fijamente.

-Nicky sabes que ninguno de ustedes puede salir de aquí hasta que los interroguen los de Asuntos Internos- dijo seriamente y él la observo frustrado. ¿Acaso nada de lo que hiciera ese dia le saldría bien y de un modo fácil?

-Le he roto la pulsera a Abby y aunque me ha hecho creer que no tenía importancia, creo que si lo era para ella- le comento y la mayor sonrió con picardía. –Quiero reponérsela hoy mismo y necesito salir de aquí para ello- suplico y Catherine rio entre dientes.

-De acuerdo. Les pediré a Greg y Sara que investiguen el auto de los novios que acaba de llegar, mientras te cubro. Que nadie te vea salir y no te tardes porque los tienes que ayudar- advirtió seriamente, pero con un brillo divertido en sus azules ojos al ver el alivio de su compañero. –Ah, y recuerda- dijo y él se volvió para observarla. –Tiene un gusto simple, no le gusta ostentar; que sea delicada- aconsejo y Nick le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, agradeciéndole su sensibilidad.

Mientras sus compañeros atendían diferentes asuntos, Abby se había ofrecido a transcribir las notas de ellos en la computadora para que todos tuvieran la misma historia a la hora de hablar con Asuntos Internos. Cuando ya lo tuvo listo busco a sus tres compañeros para enterarse de lo que habían descubierto, pero estaba yendo a hablar con Wendy por unas muestras que habían quedado en el laboratorio del turno diurno, cuando doblo por un pasillo y se choco con Nick que la tomo de la cintura para evitar que cayera de espaldas al suelo. La joven apoyo inconscientemente sus manos en el pecho de su compañero sin pasar por alto de que se encontraba sin remera. Fue en vano intentar controlar su respiración y pedirle al cielo que el rubor no apareciera en sus mejillas, porque su organismo reacciono en contraindicación de lo previsto. Lo observo entre asombrada y avergonzada e intento no bajar su vista hacia los firmes pectorales de su compañero.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto como un reflejo poniendo especial atención en la cruz que descansaba sobre el pecho de su compañera ya que no tenia puesto el abrigo.

-Si, ha sido la sorpresa- intento explicar ella sin que le temblara la voz, pero no tuvo éxito. Nick disimulo lo mejor que pudo la sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba con asomarle por los labios.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo él con entusiasmo apartándose unos centímetros al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano. –Ven- dijo y la arrastro por el pasillo, cuando ella había pensado que el momento incomodo ya había pasado se encontró con que estaba metida en el vestuario, a solas con su compañero sin remera. Le puso limites a su imaginación, que fantaseaba a la velocidad de la luz, pensando en cosas desagrades al verle el físico perfecto. Le rogo al cielo que se tapara de una bendita vez antes de hacer nada y pareció escuchar sus plegarias ya que tomo rápidamente una remera y saco una pequeña cajita azul del locker mientras cerraba la puerta. Se acercó con una amplia sonrisa, que e quito el poco aliento que le quedaba a la joven y un brillo de ansiedad y excitación en los ojos como un niño pequeño y Abby no comprendió a que se debía tanta emoción. Le tendió la caja rectangular y la pelirroja lo observo con desconfianza, sin tomarlo.

-Te aseguro que no es una bomba- bromeo acercándose más a ella que no quito sus ojos de los de él. –Ábrela- susurro con una sonrisa que hizo sus piernas flaquear y obedeció nerviosa. Tomo la cajita azul dubitativa y cuando la abrió se llevo la mano libre a la boca para ahogar una exclamación de asombro. En la caja descansaba una pulsera de eslabones grandes pero muy delicados, con un solo dije en el centro que era una piedra roja tallada en forma de corazón. Abby la observo estupefacta sin poder creer la belleza de la joya y ni siquiera quiso que se le pasara por la mente enterarse de que se trataba de una piedra preciosa porque moriría allí mismo. No era necesario que él hiciera eso.

-Oh, no Nick. No- dijo con mezcla de vergüenza y culpa, y el la observo atónito cuando la joven le tendió la caja de regreso. –No puedo aceptarla-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con dificultad ya que no daba crédito a sus oídos por lo que escuchaba mientras que tomaba la caja con dolor.

-Es que… no puedo… es demasiado… no…- comenzó con torpeza y el la observo con una media sonrisa aunque en los ojos había desilusión.

-Abby, he roto tu pulsera y lo que menos puedo hacer es intentar reponerla- explico con paciencia intentando no desesperar. –Se que no es lo mismo porque no es tan especial como la anterior, pero es lo que menos podía hacer por ti- dijo con ternura y la joven lo observo atónita. El sonrió apenado, tendiéndole un cubo de acrílico lleno de cuentas negras, Abby lo tomo incrédula y tras examinarlo alzo la vista y lo observo asombrada.

-¿Nick, esto es lo que estoy imaginándome?- dijo casi sin aliento, conmocionada porque si era lo que ella estaba pensando, se moriría de ternura por el hermoso acto de su compañero.

-Le pedí a las jóvenes de mantenimiento que recogieran las cuentas de tu pulsera para poder devolvértelas- explico como un niño pequeño cuando comete una travesura y la pelirroja rompió a reír del asombro y la bondad de su compañero. –Por favor- pidió colocándole la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca derecha, mientras la joven estaba distraída aun observando el cubo de acrílico, que al sentir las manos de su compañero volteo y observo que ya estaba en su muñeca. –Acéptala- susurro observándola fijamente sin saber que ella no podía resistirse a sus seductoras miradas. Abby no pudo hacer más que sonreír como una idiota y acercarse a él para abrazarlo mientras le agradecía al oído sin poder creer la transparencia, la bondad y el gran corazón de su compañero, sintiendo que cada vez lo quería mas. Él la tomo suavemente y sonrió perdido en el perfume de aquella pelirroja que tanto lo enloquecía. Cuando se separaron unos centímetros ella beso su mejilla con ternura y se retiro de la habitación agradeciéndole una vez más. Llegando a la puerta se topo con Catherine que la observo asombrada sin dar crédito a sus ojos, sin pasar por alto la pulsera en su muñeca. Desvió la vista a él que le sonreía atontado como un adolescente.

-Hemos encontrado tu auto pero no creo que tenga alguna importancia en estos momentos- bromeo la pelirroja mayor y el asintió con la sonrisa de idiota tatuada en el rostro. -¿Y bien?- pregunto ansiosa de saber que había pasado.

-No es nada de lo que tu perversa mente se imagina. Solo me abrazo y agradeció, pero te puedo asegurar que le encanto la pulsera- dijo riendo y ella se unió a él en las carcajadas.

Sara, Greg y Nick citaron a Abby y a Grissom para comentarles lo que habían investigado y que estaban por cerrar el caso ya que sabían lo que había sucedido. El supervisor se sentó en el extremo de la mesa y la pelirroja fue al lado de su amigo quien les conto como habían sido los hechos.

-¿Saben cuál era el rol de las damas de honor?- pregunto como si estuvieran en una clase y Sara comento que eran una especie de señuelo para confundir y proteger a la novia, de allí que esta la creencia de que todas deben vestirse iguales. Abby sonrió al oírla, si había algo que siempre admiraba de Grsissom y sus compañeros eran las grandes charlas que tenían, de las cuales siempre se aprendía algo nuevo. Tras finalizar la exposición, Nick intervino con su humor.

-Para ser alguien que aborrece las bodas, pareces muy interesada en el tema, es decir, lo tienes claro- comento disimulando una sonrisita y Greg y Abby se observaron sonriendo, sabiendo hacia donde iba aquello. Luego de que Sara le explicara a Nick su creencia, ella observo a la pelirroja con interés.

-¿Cuál es tu creencia acerca de las bodas, Abby?- pregunto y la joven sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Esa es una opinión que tengo demasiado reservada- dijo juntando las manos sobre el regazo pero con una pose relajada y tras reír entre dientes, Greg hablo:

-¡Oh, vamos! No nos dejaras con la intriga, ¿o sí?- dijo con picardía y la joven sonrió.

-Pero eres católica- señalo Nick alzando la mirada de la cruz que descansaba en su pecho.

-¿Y científica?- intervino Grissom confundido. -¿Cómo es eso?-

-Mi madre era creyente y yo siempre lo fui con ella. De la familia era la única que la comprendía y la apoyaba. La religión nos acompaño hasta en sus últimas horas y ahora es algo que no puedo dejar. Sí, soy científica, pero hay algunas cosas que le atribuyo a la religión y otras a la ciencia. Es algo que me trae paz y me mantiene unida al recuerdo de mi madre- comento tomando inconscientemente el dije entre sus dedos bajo las miradas de sus compañeros, mientras la habitación se sumía en un silencio sepulcral.

-Y sin embargo haces tu trabajo a la perfección- dijo Grissom observándola maravillado. –Simplemente fascinante-. Abby sonrió agradecida por el cumplido.

-Pero no es tema para hablar ahora- dijo optimista tomando unos papeles. –Deben estar preparados para cuando vengan los de Asuntos Internos, así que me tome la libertad de pasar en limpio todos los puntos de vista para que lean- dijo repartiendo entre sus compañeros las hojas y cada uno las tomo; cuando le toco el turno a Nick, este la observo sonriente al ver que tenia la pulsera que le había regalado en la muñeca, Abby le correspondió, pero siguió con su comentario. –Y grata fue la sorpresa al encontrarme, de que no tuve que agregar nada ya que todos coincidían- dijo alegre y sus compañeros parecieron aliviados. –Y ahora les deseo suerte, pero debo irme- dijo poniéndose en pie y besándole la cabeza a Greg que sonrió y le tomo la mano con cariño.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Nick interesado bajo la mirada intensa de Grissom y la asombrada de Sara.

-A la estación de policía con Jim, quiere que presencie los interrogatorios- dijo con una sonrisa y tras despedirse, se dirigió a su anteúltimo destino.

Si bien confesaron el crimen volviendo loco a Brass, las damas de honor no dijeron nada que ellos no supieran, así que Abby no intervino en el interrogatorio y no hizo más que afirmar lo que las jóvenes decían.

Una vez finalizado el interrogatorio, se despidió de Jim que debía volver al laboratorio por lo de las declaraciones.

-¿Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hija, verdad y que jamás te abandonare?- dijo luego de que la joven lo abrazara.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?- dijo ella observándolo extrañada y él rio entre dientes.

-Debes disculpar a este anciano, pero a veces pienso que no lo digo demasiado con las personas que me importan- comento observando las personas que circulaban por la acera y Abby sonrió. –Es que ha sido un presentimiento- dijo preocupado y ella apoyo con suavidad su mano en el hombro de él que sonrió.

-¿De esos que tenias cuando éramos pequeños con John y tras recibir un llamado debías volver a la estación?- pregunto ella comprensiva con una sonrisa tierna y el asintió. –Todo estará bien, Jim. No debes preocuparte- alentó y él volvió a sonreír.

-Demonios, no has cambiado nada. Recuerdo que de pequeña lo decías también- ambos rieron.

Abby lo observo alejarse en el auto y se dispuso a ir a su último destino en el dia: su casa, tras un caso divertido y lleno de nuevas emociones…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capitulo que corresponde a los episodios Bang Bang y Way To Go, espero que lo disfruten. Me salio un poco largo pero va para Juli que disfruta leyendolos! Gracias por tu buena onda y tu apoyo! La historia da un giro inesperado, por favor no se asusten :D**

**Como ya saben el conjunto de Abby ya esta en Polyvore para que lo vean! Sin mas, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight:<span> Blood Ties.

Abby se despertó temprano aquella mañana, a causa del desvelo que le provocaban sus pensamientos. La mente simplemente no se callaba y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que levantarse. Mientras Bolton dormía plácidamente a los pies de la cama sin dar la menor señal de querer levantarse tan temprano, Abby atravesó la habitación para abrir el gran ropero y quitar de los estantes más altos, una caja verde que sabía a la perfección lo que contenía. Al morir su madre, antes de mudarse le pidió a su padre si podía llevarse consigo algunas fotografías de ella y él acepto encantado; así que allí estaban, en esa gran caja verde, entre otras cosas como la correspondencia que mantenía con su madre y hermano mientras estudiaba en la universidad, o postales de cuando viajaban y otras cosas antiguas que le pertenecían a su madre.

Poso ambas manos en la tapa y se detuvo de repente; tenía un presentimiento un tanto incomodo y prefirió no abrirla. Quito las manos de encima como si tuviera algo dañino aquella simple caja y para luego acordarse de echarle un vistazo, la dejo sobre el escritorio al lado de la ventana. Estuvo observándola unos momentos, sumida en sus pensamientos, antes de ir a ducharse para luego desayunar.

Con ambas manos en el volante camino al laboratorio, desvió la vista hacia su muñeca derecha y observo la pulsera que Nick le había obsequiado; sonrió como una idiota completamente enamorada al sentir como su estomago se revolucionaba al recordar ese gesto tan dulce de él.

Una mujer había muerto en su casa con un tiro en la cabeza y el único sospechoso era el marido que estaba prófugo. Grissom había mencionado algo así como una historia de venganza entre los hermanos, y mientras el equipo buscaba Sam Cutler, el hermano del sospechoso, Abby y Warrick repartían fotografías de Willie por el Casino Lucky Dragon para luego ir al cuarto de cámaras de seguridad del lugar para localizarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Warrick observando el perfil de la joven que estaba tensa. Hacia un par de horas tenía el estomago revuelto y era un manojo de nervios, y no sabía el motivo.

-No del todo; es decir tengo un mal presentimiento pero no se acerca de qué es- se explico sin observarlo y el moreno le corrió unos rizos que caían sobre su rostro y la joven volteo a observarlo. Él apoyo suavemente su mano en el hombro de su compañera para darle fuerzas y ella sonrió débilmente.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- tranquilizo el sonriéndole. Estuvieron bastante tiempo frente a las cámaras sin detectar nada hasta que una riña, seguida de dos tiros llamo la atención de todos en ese pequeño cuarto oscuro. Mientras un hombre ordenaba que siguieran las cámaras, Abby y Warrick reconocieron que se trataba de Willie y que había tomado a un rehén en su camino a una habitación. Alertaron a todos en el laboratorio y Brass llego para negociar.

Luego de que el detective ingresara en la habitación con el sospechoso, Abby pidió al control que mostraran las imágenes de todas las cámaras del pasillo para tener ángulos diferentes y aguardaron tensos a que sucediera algo.

El celular de Warrick sonó y tras observar la pantalla, atendió.

-Jim, estoy con Abby, así que estas en altavoz- anuncio. -¿Estas en la habitación con Willie?- pregunto.

-Sí, él esta aquí conmigo- comento la voz serena del detective y el presentimiento de Abby se acrecentó. –Quiere ver a su hermano- dijo y la pelirroja y el moreno se observaron tensos, pero en ningún momento perdieron la calma.

-Estamos buscándolo aun, Jim- dijo ella controlando su voz.

-De acuerdo- contesto él.

-Mantenlo ocupado- aconsejo Warrick y corto.

-¿No tienen cámaras las habitaciones?- pregunto Abby seriamente y su compañero la observo, mientas el jefe de seguridad negaba con la cabeza. -¿Audio tampoco?- dijo un tanto exasperada.

-No, lo lamento señorita- se disculpo el hombre apenado y la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua mientras las cámaras mostraban como mas agentes SWAT llegaban alrededor de la habitación. Abby había comenzado a rondar en el pequeño espacio intentando calmarse poniendo a su compañero más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero en ningún momento le pidió que se detuviera. El celular de la joven sonó en su bolsillo y atendió a Catherine que le dio las noticias.

-Sara ha encontrado una noticia en Internet donde dice que Sammuel Cutler ha muerto en un accidente hace dos meses- dijo apresurada y Abby no dio crédito a sus oídos mientras observaba a Warrick que le devolvía la mirada interrogante. –El debe ya saberlo, Grissom ha llamado a Jim para comunicárselo, esperemos que todo salga bien- dijo y al momento de cortar se sintió un tiro proveniente de las habitaciones y ambos dieron un respingo al mismo tiempo que se observaban y salían corriendo en dirección de donde había provenido el ruido. Los agentes de SWAT ya habían entrado y matado a Willie, mientras Jim agonizaba en el suelo de la habitación. Warrick entro atropelladamente a la habitación, para situarse al lado del detective, pero Abby con el rostro lívido, no pudo; alguna fuerza en su interior la detuvo en el umbral de la puerta observando impresionada la escena. Observo a Jim decirle algo al oído a su compañero que alzo la vista y la observo.

-Quiere verte a ti- dijo poniéndose de pie y a la joven le tomo unos minutos procesar la información ya que estaba entrando en shock; si bien había pasado por una situación similar muchas veces, nunca había sido tan personal. Tras inspirar profundamente, armándose de valor y recogerse el pelo que caía sobre su rostro, se acerco arrodillándose a su lado y le tomo la mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa nerviosa, cargada de terror.

-A-Abb… A-Abby- dijo con la boca llena de sangre salpicando su blanca camisa y la joven sintió nauseas y unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo, de volver a California cuando estudiaba psicología y todo era más simple y tranquilo.

-Shh, no te esfuerces- dijo ella suavemente acercándose más a él para oírlo.

-Abby… mi… m-mi hi-hija- dijo con unas sonrisa orgullosa antes de apoyar la cabeza en el suelo y que en esos momentos llegaran los paramédicos. Lo cargaron rápidamente y lo sacaron de allí dejando a Abby arrodillada en el suelo perpleja, en estado de shock por el comentario de Brass. Warrick se acercó a ella y tomándola de los brazos con delicadeza la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias- dijo ella con voz ahogada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto el moreno con seriedad y preocupación, la joven alzo la vista y la clavo en los ojos verdes de él.

-No lo sé- dijo con el rostro inexpresivo y pálido. –No he logrado oírlo- mintió. Era genial poseer un detector de mentiras humano y a que ella se le diera tan bien mentir.

-Iremos al hospital. Le avisare a Grissom en el camino- dijo él no muy convencido observándola fijamente, luego de silenciosas miradas y tras asentir, la ayudo a salir de la habitación.

Tras tomar nota de que estaba llena de sangre, Abby logro convencer a Warrick que la dejara en el laboratorio de paso al hospital para que pudiera cambiarse porque el olor a la sangre seguía provocándole nauseas. El moreno acepto diciendo que debería tomar algo porque aun no había recuperado el color de su rostro y era muy probable que este en estado de shock, y tras despedirse ingreso al edificio llamando la atención de algunas miradas curiosas, en busca de Greg que cuando la vio palideció de golpe y preocupado porque le haya sucedido algo se acerco a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto preocupado tomándole el rostro sin color de la joven para examinarlo.

-Le han disparado a Jim, ¿no ha avisado?- dijo con tono monótono, sin expresión alguna en el rostro y su amigo asintió.

-Sí, Grissom está en camino al hospital- informo pensando que la pelirroja se tranquilizaría, pero la arruguita característica en su frente, aun estaba. Él la observo fijamente. -¿Qué ocurre, Abbs?- dijo cariñosamente y la joven alzo la vista traspasándolo con la mirada cargada de desesperación.

-Necesito que tomes la camisa como una muestra para ADN- dijo y Greg no comprendió a que se refería ya que no era la sangre de su amiga. –Necesito que hagas uno- pidió con un hilo de voz.

-Pero la camisa tiene la sangre de Jim- dijo con el seño fruncido. -¿De dónde sacare la otra muestra?- dijo preocupado y su amiga alzo las cejas para que hilara los hechos, entonces pareció entender ya que negó con la cabeza, lleno de terror. –Es peligroso, Abby- comenzó preocupado.

-Creo que soy la hija de Jim- se atajó la pelirroja casi sin voz de la impresión y Greg abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la sorpresa, tomando conciencia de la magnitud que aquello tenía. Se alejo de su amiga para asimilar la información y se tomo la cabeza, pensando qué demonios haría. Volteo para observarla y le devolvió la mirada cargada de terror y desesperación, temió que se quebraría en cualquier momento y se acerco a ella.

-No podremos hacerlo aquí- susurro para que nadie los oyera. –Se que haciéndolo aquí seria más rápido, pero ya no estoy continuamente en el laboratorio y las muestras podrían confundirse con otras. Las llevaremos a una clínica, tardara un tiempo, pero será más seguro que hacerlo aquí- informo mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios y él llevaba en la mano una bolsa de madera para poner la camisa. Al llegar Abby no dudo en quitarse la camisa en cuanto cerraron la puerta y Greg inmediatamente cerro fuertemente los ojos y extendió sus manos con la bolsa abierta para que su amiga la pusiera allí.

-¿Es una broma, Greg?- pregunto fastidiada en un tono escéptico y el joven ante el tono de voz, abrió los ojos. Al toparse con su amiga en ropa interior enrojeció al instante, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de ella, sin atreverse a bajar la vista más allá de su rostro. Se observaron silenciosamente durante un momento en el que Abby espero a que la tonalidad rojo carmesí del rostro de Greg bajara, pero fue en vano.

-Lo siento, es que no quería…- intento explicarse torpemente cerrando la bolsa. Abby bufo y volteo a su locker para buscar una camisa y zapatillas nuevas ya que las amarillas que tenía puestas estaban llenas de sangre también. Cuando estuvo lista, lo observo con miedo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?-pregunto preocupado, ya que veía el pánico en los ojos pardos de su amiga que retenía las lagrimas con mucho esfuerzo. –Oh, no, no- dijo dejando rápidamente la bolsa en el banco para poder tomarle el rostro por el que ya caían las lágrimas. –No llores, pequeña- pidió secándole el rostro para luego abrazarla y la joven lo tomo fuertemente como si tuviera miedo que se desvaneciera y quedara sola.

-¿Entiendes que todo se ha dado vuelta, verdad? ¿Qué todo lo que yo creía ya no lo es? ¿Qué si no pasa de hoy, jamás podre quitarme la duda de cómo fue todo?- pregunto llorando en el hombro de su amigo que la meció con delicadeza como a una niña pequeña para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte- dijo secándole las lagrimas cuando se separaron. –El estará bien- sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella asintió restregándose los ojos.

-¿La sangre de la remera basta? Pregunto observando la bolsa que Greg tomo del banco.

-Debería bastar, si- contesto pensativo y volvió la vista hacia ella. -¿Quieres ir ahora?- pregunto y Abby asintió con temor aun. –De acuerdo, déjame camuflar esto y salimos- dijo y se acercó para besarle la frente.

-Greg- llamo ella y su amigo volteo para observarla. –Esto debe quedar entre nosotros, al menos hasta saber el resultado- dijo preocupada y el asintió sonriendo. –Gracias- finalizo sonriendo débilmente.

Mientras Greg conseguía camuflar la bolsa de la muestra, Abby tomaba su chaqueta que había dejado en la oficina. Se sentía débil y aun no había tomado nada para el shock, temía desmayarse por allí. Antes de salir del edificio, se cruzo con Hodges que hablaba con Nick y luego de que el primero la saludara y se fuera, el segundo le acaricio suavemente el rostro, provocando que alzara la vista y lo observara asombrada.

-Estas muy pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado corriendo un mechón rizado que le caía en el rostro.

-Si, no es nada- sonrió intentando no hacer una mueca para no preocuparlo. –Debo irme- dijo sin más y volteo para irse dejando a su compañero en medio del pasillo preocupado.

No era noticia que el hospital estuviera colmado de personas y mucho mas en Las Vegas, en donde ingresaban por sobredosis, heridas y otro tipo de complicaciones como Abby y Greg ya sabían, pero encontrar la zona de análisis genéticos bastante llena fue lo que sorprendió a los amigos que aguardaron pacientemente su turno. Cada quince minutos recibían información acerca de Jim de la persona que estuviera de turno en el hospital, pero eso no ayudaba a tranquilizar a Abby que manifestó ante la mirada atenta de su amigo, todo tipo de tics nerviosos.

-¡No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que estabas en shock!- se quejo Greg cuando manejaba hacia el hospital para remplazar la guardia de McKeen, mientras Abby en el asiento del copiloto se terminaba la tercer botella del refresco dulce que su amigo le había comprado. –¡Y le has mentido al doctor que te extrajo sangre!- protesto molesto tras chasquear la lengua de lo complicada que podía llegar a ser su pequeña a veces y del susto que se había dado al enterase tarde, cuando ya habían pasado horas y su amiga no recuperaba el color del rostro dentro de otros síntomas que manifestó en el hospital. La pelirroja no dijo nada y Greg suspiro resignado al comprender que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en que pensar como para que él la esté regañando, así que lo que quedo de viaje lo transcurrieron en silencio. Cada tanto le echaba una mirada para encontrarse con que solo estaba dormitando. Sintió pena por ella, tenía una vida simple atendiendo a sus pacientes en California hasta que llego al laboratorio con la ayuda de Jim. Recién había muerto su madre y estando trabajando con ellos murió su hermano, y ya nada mas en su vida fue fácil. Y ahora a falta de una madre, resulta que tenia dos padres. Él no pudo imaginarse la confusión y el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga en aquellos momentos y que sentiría cuando supiera la verdad; lo que vendría no sería nada fácil. Se había prometido protegerla de daños externos, pero que demonios se suponía que debía hacer cuando se trataba de protegerla de ella misma, de lo pudiera llegar a hacer. Decidió no pensar más en ello, y la despertó suavemente porque ya habían llegado.

Hicieron la guardia de McKeen y dormito un poco más en el hombro de su amigo, hasta que llego Grissom y tras darle las noticias de que Brass ya se encontraba en cirugía, unos gritos e insultos en la recepción llamo la atención de los tres y observaron que Ellie, la hija de Jim había llegado. Mientras Grissom iba a su encuentro, Abby le pidió a Greg de ir a su casa.

-Si, eso haremos pequeña. Tomaras un te, te relajaras, dormirás un par de horas y volveremos al laboratorio- dijo.

-Pero antes debo hablar con ella- dijo la pelirroja, armándose de valor.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto él dubitativo luego de observar que la joven podía a ser un tanto agresiva y su amiga asintió segura.

-Es un tanto temperamental- dijo Grissom cuando estuvo a su lado y Abby asintió, nerviosa.

-Digna hija de su padre- dijo en tono monótono y el supervisor la observo preocupado.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto y Abby alzo la vista y lo observo. Si algo había aprendido de su joven compañera, es que sus ojos podían ser muy transparentes y contradictorios a sus gestos o palabras, como en aquel momento en el que le decía que si intentando mantener el rostro inexpresivo, mientras sus ojos gritaban desesperados todo lo contrario. Pero si ella había optado por no contárselo, él no insistiría; siempre había tiempo para todo.

Abby se acercó a la joven que bufaba fastidiada y que cuando noto que la pelirroja la observaba, la miro con desdén y ojos furiosos.

-Ellie, soy Abby Robertson- se presento amable, la joven dos años mayor que ella, no se inmuto y la observo de la misma manera. –Mi padre es muy amigo del tuyo, conozco a Jim desde pequeña y me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo con suavidad.

-Eres la otra- se atajó la joven escupiendo las palabras y Abby no dio crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Disculpa?- intento recobrar el aliento, dándole el pie a Ellie para que le cuente.

-La real, con la que comparte lazos de sangre mientras que lo que yo tengo no es más que un titulo que indica que se ha hecho cargo de mí- dijo con desdén y Abby enrojeció. -¿Sabes? A mi también me ha hablado mucho de ti, nunca había visto ese orgullo en él como cuando habla de ti; eres realmente especial- dijo burlona.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Abby avergonzada aunque no sea su culpa.

-No lo hagas, no vale la pena. No nos conocemos, no nos debemos nada, no debes por lo tanto sentir pena por mi- dijo con tal desprecio que Abby comenzó a pensar que había sido mala idea hablar con ella. -¿Te lo ha dicho verdad? Por eso has venido a mí, para confirmarlo. Creyó que moriría y pensó que seria buena idea que lo supieras antes de llevarse el secreto a la tumba para que pudieras quedarte con todo- dijo con odio y Abby junto los maxilares pidiéndole al cielo que le de mas paciencia, porque si debía correr por la mano de ella, la joven ya estaría sangrando en el suelo.

-Lo mio no pasa por el interés, créeme que son otros motivos menos materiales los que me movilizan- contesto educadamente, resistiéndose a rebajarse a su altura y Ellie la observo sin comprender, como si el dinero fuera lo único de valor en el mundo. –Puedes quedarte con "todo" eso que dices si así lo deseas, yo no reclamare nada que no sea mio. Lo único que quería era confirmarlo- dijo en un tono duro que tomo a la otra joven desprevenida, sin poder contestar nada. –Lamento haber robado tu precioso tiempo, muchas gracias- dijo y volteo para largarse de allí.

-Estuve 25 años de mí vida creyendo que tenía una familia perfecta- dijo Abby en tono monótono sentada en el sillón de su casa abrazándose las piernas, hecha un ovillo. Aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos del último llanto camino a su casa, cuando Greg llevo las tazas de té y se sentó a su lado. –Y resulta que ahora debo dudar si soy de la misma madre o si John era adoptado- dijo confusa y Greg acaricio su rosada mejilla que había recobrado el color en las últimas horas.

-Tranquila pequeña, tal vez no sea del todo cierto. Tal vez esté equivocado- dijo con suavidad y Abby volteo para observarlo incrédula.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que este errado cuando me lo ha dicho antes de morir para no llevarse el secreto a la tumba, Greg? Creyó que estaba muriéndose y me lo dijo, no creo que haya mentido. Ellie lo confirmo; deberías haber visto el odio en sus ojos- dijo angustiada recordando las palabras hirientes de la joven. Él la observo apenado sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, pero sin poder hacer nada. –Además ya sembró la duda en mí, no me detendré hasta que estén los resultados de los análisis; seguiré investigando, estoy segura que algo encontrare- dijo obstinada y Greg sonrió.

-Entonces deberemos ser pacientes, pequeña, pero ahora debes descansar antes de volver al hospital- aconsejo y ella sonrió aceptando la oferta.

Llego al laboratorio interesada en el caso que cubrían Sara, Grissom y Nick, y se dirigió a la morgue al ver el cuerpo del hombre que usaba corsé. Hablo un buen rato con el Doc de cuerpos y distintas enfermedades, antes de ir a su oficina.

-¡Nick!- llamo desde la puerta de su oficina cuando lo vio pasar con las llaves del auto en la mano y él la observo sonriente.

-Te ves mejor- dijo amable y Abby sonrió.

-Catherine me dijo que iras al hospital- dijo observándolo fijamente y el asintió con una sonrisa. -¿Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto tímidamente y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas y él acepto encantado. El primer tramo del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, pero había algo que rondaba en la mente de Nick y quería quitárselo cuanto antes.

-Lamento lo del otro dia con…- comenzó avergonzado y Abby sonrió ampliamente al saber que se trataba de la cita que le había pedido a la prostituta en el laboratorio.

-Sally Sweet Apple Pie- rio la pelirroja y lo observo divertida. –No debes pedirme disculpas por eso, estabas haciendo tu trabajo- volvió a reír y él pareció relajarse ante el dulce sonido de la voz de su compañera. –Además Warrick me explico que él te había pedido que la interrogaras- comento observando por la ventanilla.

-El coqueteo en el interrogatorio…- comenzó observándola cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo y Abby volvió a sonreír.

-No debes preocuparte, eres…- comenzó y su rostro se descompuso al darse cuenta en el terreno en el que se metería por lo que diría, pero ya estaba dentro. –Eres un hombre muy apuesto, y es obvio que no pudo resistirse a tus encantos- finalizo nerviosa y tan roja como la luz del semáforo que en ese instante cambio a verde sin darle la oportunidad a su compañero a que contestara ya que tuvo que acelerar. Abby le agradeció al cielo haber estado cerca del hospital ya que el ambiente luego del comentario de la joven podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Nick no podía salir de su asombro y confusión, y ella se sentía muy incómoda, prometiéndose que la próxima vez se mordería la lengua antes de hablar sin pensar; era un habito que tenia olvidado, pero había descubierto que su compañero tenia cierto efecto en ella lo que provocara que hablara relajada, sin medir las consecuencias. No había sido tan grave lo que le había confesado, pero el concentrado color carmesí de su rostro no podía bajar de tonalidad, cuando bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al hospital.

Desde el momento en que habían llegado a la sala de espera, con los grandes vidrios que dejaban ver al detective en su cama, Abby no se había movido de su asiento. Odiaba los hospitales y sabia a la perfección que no tenía las fuerzas para permanecer de pie e inquieta como Nick lo hacía mientras vigilaba a Ellie y cada tanto, llamaba al laboratorio; por lo que decidió permanecer sentada a solas con su mente, aferrando con fuerza el collar con la cruz que había tomado de su casa antes de salir.

El comentario del hombre la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Sentía como si se encontrara en medio de una gran tempestad, sin saber qué hacer, ni adónde ir. Estaba varada allí, en medio de esa noticia, creyendo haber conocido al hombre que resultaba ser su padre ahora y que en esos instantes estaba luchando por su vida. ¿Qué sucedería si James Brass era su padre? Ya tenía edad suficiente como para hacer algún tipo de espamento como una chiquilla de cinco años, pero no dejaba de dolerle el hecho de que le habían ocultado la verdad por 25 años. No entendía cómo era posible, no podía imaginarse a su madre haciéndole algo así a su padre; hasta donde ella sabia siempre habían sido un matrimonio feliz. Se pregunto si su padre sabría algo, y de ser así, porque no se lo había dicho al morir su madre; como podían seguir siendo amigos cuando ella lo había traicionado de esa manera. Cerró los ojos un instante mientras posaba la cabeza en la pared, abrumada por los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Sintió unos pasos acercarse y que alguien se sentaba a su lado; supo desde un primer momento que se trataba de Nick, su perfume, sus pasos, no le hizo falta abrir los ojos, era él.

Cuando el silencio se prolongo, Abby abrió los ojos y se topo con que la mirada de él al traspasaba con fijeza. La observaba detenidamente y ella decidió hacer lo mismo. Se observaron unos instantes en silencio, a pesar de la poca distancia a la que estaban os rostros, ambos se sintieron a gusto, cómodos de ser desnudados por la mirada de su compañero; luego ella volteo la vista a Ellie y a la habitación en la que estaba Brass. Nick observo el perfecto perfil de su compañera que tenia algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello sobre su rostro. Siempre había tenido debilidad por las pelirrojas, pero Abby era especial desde el momento mismo en la que la conoció. Se le cruzo por la cabeza la experiencia con Nigel, sus palabras acerca de su gusto por las pelirrojas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar lo que le podría suceder a Abby.

-¿La conocías?- pregunto refiriéndose a Ellie y su compañera volteo a observarlo.

-Solo de vista. Jim tiene una foto en el escritorio de su oficina y cuando fui a su casa, me enseño más. Es como si la hubiese visto crecer, pero a través de sus fotografías- comento ella sin el brillo particular en su mirada, lo que le indico a Nick que debía seguir hablando para distraerla de su preocupación.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunto deseando saber más de ella. Abby lo observo un instante sin saber que pensar, pero comprendió que quería ayudarla y ella quería hablar con alguien para no pensar demasiado.

-Prácticamente desde que nací. Ahora que lo pienso fue muy curioso- dijo con una sonrisa débil recordando lo que le había contado su madre el dia que llego Jim a su casa, cuando era pequeña. Con John no vieron más que a un hombre de sonrisa burlona y provocadora, y poco propenso a tratar con niños. Pero las palabras dulces de su madre, se tornaron amargas cuando se las tuvo que decir a Nick que aguardaba paciente. –Conocía a mi madre de la secundaria, eran muy amigos, pero debieron separarse por el estudio. Mi madre conoció a mi padre y se fue a California, y Jim se quedo en Jersey para luego venir a Las Vegas. Pero como si fuese obra del destino, él volvió a acercarse a ella a través de mi…- se interrumpió. ¿Por qué le costaba decirlo? –A través de mi padre. Se hicieron muy amigos por cuestiones del trabajo y cuando lo presento a la familia, se volvieron a encontrar- conto con una sonrisa recordando las visitas del detective a su casa los fines de semana todos los años. –Ha estado con mi familia desde ese dia. Recuerdo que nos visitaba seguido y llevaba a casa cosas del laboratorio o de la estación de policía para que jugáramos con John- conto sonriendo con tristeza; lo que daría por regresar a esos días, en los que nada importaba, en los que era niña y todavía tenía a su madre y a su hermano. Nick la observo detenidamente y siguiendo un impulso, le tomo la mano con delicadeza y Abby respondió entrelazándolas y bajo la vista para observarlas.

-Entonces la tendencia a esto, está en ti desde que eras pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa amable y tras alzar la vista y toparse con sus penetrantes ojos, sonrió avergonzada.

-Así es. Cuando le conté que comenzaría las dos carreras, y una de ellas era grafología forense, le brillo la mirada. Me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso- dijo la joven recordando las palabras de Ellie, intentando sonreír, pero no tuvo éxito. Las palabras de la hija de Brass habían sido muy duras. –Siempre ha estado para mi- dijo desviando la vista a la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre y Nick acaricio suavemente su mano. –Me ha acompañado siempre, me ayudo con la carrera cuando debía estudiar y hacer las tediosas tesis, me ofreció trabajo recomendándome al laboratorio, gracias a lo cual pude conocer a mi nueva familia; estuvo a mi lado al morir mi madre y fue un soporte esencial para mí cuando murió John. Fue y es muy especial conmigo, es como otra figura paternal- dijo suavemente observando a su compañero que le devolvía la mirada cargada de ternura. –Siento que debo retribuirle todos esos años de cierto modo y que mejor que hacerlo acompañándolo, sabiendo que estoy aquí para él; agradeciéndole todo lo que ha hecho por mí- sonrió débilmente, apenada de saber que las personas debían pasar por situaciones como esa para darse cuenta de las personas valiosas que tenían a su alrededor. Nick la observo en silencio, completamente enamorado, sabiendo que no se había equivocado con ella; que realmente era especial y que valía mucho para él. En ningún momento deshicieron el agarre de las manos, se sentían muy cómodos conectándose de aquella manera. Abby sentía que estaba aferrándose a Nick y que él no la dejaría caer.

-Él estará bien- soltó de repente, intentando tranquilizarla y cuando lo observo, noto lo que había dicho. –Cierto, no puedo mentirte- dijo sonriendo avergonzado, bajando la vista.

-Sin embargo crees en eso. Eres optimista y tienes esperanzas de que lo haga. Es muy dulce de tu parte- dijo ella con suavidad y él la observo fijamente. –Con eso me basta- sonrió de lado y Nick tuvo que contenerse de besarla allí mismo, porque estaban en un hospital y no era el momento adecuado, así que se conformo con devolverle el gesto.

Se sintieron unos pasos y Abby observo incrédula y con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos hacia un costado.

-¡Papa!- exclamo desesperada poniéndose de pie de un salto y colgándose del cuello del hombre que la tomo dulcemente en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola pequeña- saludo, mientras Nick se ponía de pie confuso, y observaba al hombre con una sonrisa cargada de ternura. –He venido de Nueva York en cuanto pude, gracias por avisarme cielo- dijo cuando se separaron, corriéndole del rostro los rizos a su hija y desviando la vista hacia Nick. -¿Qué tal?- dijo amable, tendiéndole la mano y él le correspondió el gesto.

-¿Donde están mis modales?- dijo con el ceño fruncido acercándose más a su compañero; tenerlo cerca le daba tranquilidad. -Papa él es Nick Stokes, compañero de laboratorio; Nick él es mi padre- dijo la joven al lado de su compañero que sonrió amable.

-Un placer, Nick- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y le recordó mucho a su hija.

-El placer es mío, señor- contesto, recordando que la situación en la que había conocido al hombre no habían sido para nada gratas.

Luego de que la joven le explicara el diagnostico, Nick comenzaba a incomodarse estando en el medio ya que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero no quería alejarse de ella.

-Podríamos ir a tomar un café, ¿qué les parece?- ofreció el hombre y Abby recordó lo que había quedado pendiente entre ella y su compañero, y antes de que dijera nada, él se atajo.

-Le agradezco la oferta, señor, pero debo volver al laboratorio; aun debo cerrar un caso- dijo sonriendo amable y la pelirroja pudo notar el brillo en la mirada de su padre que indicaba que le caía bien.

-Es una pena, pero el deber es el deber; podemos dejarlo para otra oportunidad, realmente deseo hablar contigo, Nick- comento el hombre con una amplia sonrisa y él asintió sonriendo. Mientras el hombre bajaba a planta baja, Abby volteo para observarlo avergonzada.

-Soy una pésima compañera por haber olvidado que teníamos un café pendiente- dijo cerrando los ojos apenada y nuevamente Nick se lucio con el autocontrol. Se acerco más a ella que lo observaba con sus grandes y pardos ojos bien abiertos y acaricio suavemente su mejilla rosada.

-No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para nuestro café. Es bueno ver que has recuperado el color en el rostro- dijo y tras besarle con dulzura la mejilla en un tiempo que a la joven le pareció eternamente placentero, paso por su lado y se fue, dejándola hiperventilando, con el corazón palpitándole a mil, cerrando los ojos para intentar recuperar el aliento y volver al planeta tierra.

Con su padre hablo de todo y de nada; mientras tomaban un café para ponerse al día, llegaron a su celular los días y horarios de los primeros exámenes que debía rendir. El hombre le repitió varias veces cuanto le agradaba Nick y la joven esquivo el tema, de una manera profesional, sin levantar sospecha de nada, ahorrándose las preguntas incomodas que esto podría traerle.

Un par de horas más tarde le llego un mensaje de Greg avisándole que ya habían cerrado los casos y que todos estaban en el hospital esperando a que Jim despertara. Ellie ya no estaba por allí y su padre la despidió, pidiéndole que le dejara su saludo a Brass porque debía volver urgente a California. Se acercó a sus compañeros que estaban agolpados observando a través del vidrio y Nick le dio lugar a su lado para que pudiera ver cuando despertara. Grissom se encontraba adentro, aguardando y todos contuvieron el aliento cuando Jim abrió los ojos. Luego de darle un poco de agua y de cruzar unas palabras, el supervisor hizo referencia a ellos, ya que el detective los observo y sonrió de lado mientras alzaba las manos. Catherine que estaba a un lado abrazo al Doc y a Greg, Sara a Warrick, y Abby inconscientemente se colgó del cuello de Nick cuando este le extendió los brazos con una sonrisa de alivio.

En un ambiente más relajado los compañeros se despedían en la recepción del hospital para volver a casa. Nick no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Abby que se despedía del Doc y de Catherine; hablaba con Warrick y Sara, y se abrazaba y hablaba con Greg que le beso dulcemente la mejilla. Cuando todos se fueron y solo quedaron ellos dos, Nick se acerco a ella.

-¿Te alcanzo a tu casa?- pregunto amable, traspasándola con la mirada.

-Gracias, pero me quedare para hablar con él- dijo regalándole una sonrisa mientras observaba a través del vidrio, la habitación donde Jim se despedía de Grissom.

-He oído en el laboratorio que te irás unas semanas a California para rendir los exámenes de Psiquiatría- dijo y Abby no dio crédito al ver tristeza en los ojos de su compañero.

-Así es. Es una especie de seminario donde no es necesario estar presente, pero los exámenes debo rendirlos personalmente en la Universidad. Con suerte a fin de año recibo el titulo- dijo alegre clavando sus ojos en los oscuros de él.

-Entonces esta es la última vez que te veré hasta dentro de dos semanas- dijo en un tono extraño, como si ya comenzara a extrañarla o no tolerara tenerla lejos de ella, y a Abby la pillo desprevenida.

-Prometo que a la vuelta, tomaremos el café que te debo- rio con suavidad y él lo hizo entre dientes al ver que la joven estaba relajada y de buen humor. Nick acepto la propuesta y tras despedirse, Abby ingreso en la habitación para sentarse en el sillón al lado de la cama.

-Abby- dijo el hombre con voz ronca al entreabrir los ojos y encontrarse con esa melena roja y rebelde.

-Shh, no hables- dijo ella acercándose y tomándole la mano, que él apretó con suavidad. –Te he traído algo- dijo alegre con una amplia sonrisa, sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul. El hombre al observar la fina cadena con la cruz, negó con la cabeza al saber a la perfección de que se trataba. –Era de mama, me dejo dos al momento de morir y esta especialmente me ha traído suerte con lo del secuestro- conto la joven observándolo fijamente. –Y ahora quiero que tú la tengas- finalizo colocando la cadenita en la mano de Brass y cerrándola.

-Abby sabes que no puedo aceptarla- dijo apenado, queriendo confesarle todo de una maldita vez.

-Acéptala por favor- pidió ella con voz dulce. –Yo tengo la otra, ¿lo ves?- dijo tomando el otro dije que descansaba sobre su pecho en el cuello de la camisa.

-Gracias, pequeña- dijo con una media sonrisa aceptando el obsequio y tras despedirse para dejarlo descansar Abby volvió a su casa hecha un manojo de emociones. Debería esperar hasta obtener el resultado del ADN, pero cuando este en California no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, intentaría recolectar cualquier tipo de evidencia de la casa de su padre, no era en vano una CSI Nivel 3…


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero he aqui otra actualizacion :$ Juli va dedicado para vos que querias que Nick y Abby se volvieran a encontrar pronto y no te hice esperar mas que unos dias jeje ;) Gracias por el apoyo y las reviews, me encantan y si bien este cap me costo un poquito mas, me salio largo para que lo disfrutes :D Este corresponde al episodio Fannysmackin'. **

**Como saben los conjuntos estan en Polyvore y debo aclarar algo de este capitulo ya que hay mas de un conjunto; los que dicen Way to Califronia son los que Abby uso durante las dos semanas de estadia en ese estado, junto con su papa y el que corresponde al capitulo es el que lleva el nombre :) Podran notar que cambie la foto de la chica pero no se asusten, es solo para darles una idea de mas o menos lo que es la textura, el color y la cantidad de pelo de Abby. En los proximos conjuntos voy a ir poniendo una foto de ella y de Karen Gillan que es mas parecida a lo que es mi personaje para que vuelva todo a la normalidad, aunque el personaje principal que me inspiro para hacer a Abby, fue Merida la protagonista de la pelicula Valiente. Asi que ahi tienen las fuentes de donde me inspire: el color, la textura y cantidad del pelo de Merida, con la cara divertida de Karen.  
><strong>

**Prometo sorpresitas para proximos capitulos en un futuro cercano! :D**

**A leer se ha dicho, espero sus reviews! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine:<span> When I'm wrong no one forgets / Way to California

Photograph, remembering the summer it takes me back,

to Southern California.

El sol de California iluminaba todo el auto y Abby necesitaba anteojos de sol para ver bien la ruta. Con música de fondo, volvía a casa de su visita a Los Angeles, luego de un dia turístico. Ya había pasado una semana y media, y tenía dos exámenes rendidos; solo quedaba uno para regresar al laboratorio.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando se sentó con su padre en la cocina y se dispusieron a cenar en silencio. El hombre mientras le daba el último golpe de calor a la comida y servía la bebida en las copas, observo que su hija estaba muy dispersa, observando una pulsera que tenía en su muñeca derecha, mientras acariciaba el dije y sonreía angelicalmente como hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba haciéndolo. Sirvió la cena y en ningún momento aparto la vista de su pequeña.

-De acuerdo. Sabes que detesto cenar en silencio, así que dime…- dijo carcomido por la curiosidad cuando la pelirroja dio el primer bocado y lo observo asombrada de la repentina alegría del hombre que la observaba con un brillo particular en su mirada. -¿Es muy especial?- pregunto dando el primer bocado, esperando a que Abby contestara, pero en su lugar lo observo confusa, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto a su vez, divertida al ver el rostro aniñado de su padre que esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

-Del hombre que te obsequio la pulsera, por supuesto- dijo riendo y su hija lo observo perpleja.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue un…?- comenzó pero fue en vano porque inmediatamente comprendió lo que sucedía. Era obvio que su padre, siendo detective no pasaría un detalle así por alto, pero se sumaba el hecho de que estaba interesado en saber si su pequeña finalmente tenía una relación oficial. –Bien- dijo riendo al contestarse sola aquella pregunta sin terminar. –Sí, es muy especial para mí- dijo sonriendo, llevándose la copa a los labios para humedecer su boca reseca de los nervios. Su padre sonrió feliz, pero claramente eso no acabaría allí y bien lo sabia Abby; el señor Patrick Robertson no era detective en vano.

-Y bien, dime de quien se trata- exigió divertido y la pelirroja se tenso en su lugar, pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió una manera de divertirse con eso.

-De acuerdo, haremos un juego, ¿qué te parece?- dijo tras comer otro delicioso bocado de la cena que su padre le había preparado.

-Oh, no Abby; sabes que tus juegos no me gustan- dijo el hombre bufando mientras sonreía, sabiendo que aunque no le gustara que su hija jugara con su mente, debía hacerlo si quería averiguar por quien estaba interesada.

-Porque son mentales, lo sé pero has un esfuerzo esta vez, será fácil- rio contagiando al hombre que le correspondió el gesto aceptando el reto.

-¿Es compañero del laboratorio?- pregunto y la joven asintió. -¿Estas enamorada?- volvió a preguntar y la joven contesto que sí.

-Tu pensaras el nombre de mi compañero del que crees que estoy enamorada y yo pensare en el verdadero, luego lo diremos al mismo tiempo para saber si coincide o no, ¿qué piensas?- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente y el hombre rio al recordarle a los gestos de su madre.

-Bien- coincidió su padre sonriente y luego de un silencio la joven hablo.

-¿A la cuenta de tres?- dijo y comenzó a contar. –Uno, dos… Tres- dijo y ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, produciéndose una extraña mezcla de nombres ya que no coincidieron. Mientras ella decía Nick, su padre dijo Greg y tras haber entendido lo que el otro dijo se preguntaron al mismo "¿Qué?" desconcertados.

-¿Como que Nick?- pregunto el hombre con el típico tono de padre sobre protector, pero su hija no estaría dispuesta a negociar, por lo que fue al ataque.

-¿Greg, enserio?- dijo totalmente confusa sin poder ocultar el asombro en su rostro y su padre se encogió de hombros, algo que desquiciaba completamente a Abby. –¡No hagas eso!- dijo amenazante. -¿Qué te dio a pensar que entre Greg y yo podría pasar algo?- pregunto incrédula, asombrada de cómo sonaban sus palabras, pensando que por más que viajara en el tiempo, no habría ninguna época ni universo paralelo en el que Greg y ella pudieran estar juntos de… bueno, de una manera amorosa.

-Bueno es que…, no me mires así Abbs- se defendió ante la mirada acusatoria de su hija que no quitaba sus penetrantes ojos de encima. –Es apuesto, joven, muy amable, te cuida… es de buena familia-

-¿Lo investigaste?- salto la pelirroja incrédula, asombrada de lo que era capaz su padre. –¡Te pedí que no lo volvieras a hacer!- dijo bufando

-Pensé que era él. No nos conocimos en el mejor de nuestros días ya que te habían secuestrado y los dos estábamos desesperados, me dijo que se había prometido a protegerte y es joven y…- farfullo nervioso. –Debía hacerlo; me agradaba, pero el instinto fue más fuerte que yo-

-¡Papa!- exclamo Abby entre divertida e indignada, por el accionar de su padre y termino riendo al no poder creerlo. –Es mi amigo, lo adopte como a un hermano, lo amo pero como lo amaba a John, de hecho me recuerda mucho a él- dijo cuando estuvo más calmada, con una sonrisa triste. –Aunque por supuesto, Greg tiene una impronta muy personal- dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida y su padre la observo entre asombrado y decepcionado. –Hemos estado juntos desde que entre al laboratorio ya que fue uno de los primeros en aceptarme y ser amable conmigo. Es hijo único y soy como una hermana menor para él, jamás lo vería de otra manera- explico y su padre frunció sus labios, moviendo peligrosamente su poblado bigote blanco, típico gesto de cuando estaba decepcionado u ofuscado por algo. –Nick me regalo esta pulsera- dijo seria alzando su muñeca y mostrándosela a su padre que la observo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Él?- dijo desconforme.

-Sí, él- espeto la joven, comenzando a enojarse. Conocía demasiado bien a su padre y sabia que no estaba de acuerdo, que comenzaría con el interrogatorio habitual como los que le hacía en el secundario cuando algún novio no le gustaba y trataría cualquier cosa para convencerla de lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Inspiro profundo, armándose de valor y paciencia para lo que se avecinaba.

-¿De todos tus compañeros de laboratorio, él?- pregunto disgustado. -¿Por qué no Greg?-

-¿Por qué no Nick?- espeto a su vez la joven en un tono duro.

-No me gusta para ti Abbs- respondió y la joven bufo rodando los ojos.

-Ya te explique lo de Greg. No puedes prohibírmelo, papa. Me lo has hecho con todo amigo o novio que traía a casa. Lo investigabas y luego hacías lo imposible para convencerme de que lo dejara- dijo la joven enojada.

-No es para ti, Abby y hablo enserio. Es temperamental, se toma demasiado enserio su trabajo, es impulsivo, serio, mayor…- explico el hombre y su hija no dio crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Disculpa?- se atajo y clavo su gran y parda mirada en la de su padre que no pudo sostenérsela.

-Es mayor, si lo dije. No me gusta, es mayor para ti; búscate a alguien más joven, la edad puede ser un problema-

-¡Al demonio su edad!- contesto Abby furiosa.

-¡Cuida la boca, niña!- espeto, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para que su hija se calme.

-No. ¡Estas juzgándolo por cosas muy triviales y bien lo sabes! A él también lo conociste el mismo dia que conociste a Greg y ambos estaban en la misma situación, y se a la perfección que hubieras dicho lo mismo que has dicho de Greg si no te hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de él. ¡Por Dios Santo, hasta una semana y media atrás, estabas invitándolo a tomar un café!- dijo poniéndose de pie, sin poder controlarse y su padre la observo fijamente. –Me importa poco la edad, me importa poco el trabajo. Lo has juzgado por ver solo sus rasgos sobresalientes y has hecho mal tu trabajo. Como detective que eres y los años que vienes ejerciendo, deberías saber que me cuida tanto como lo hace Greg; que él fue quien me encontró cuando me secuestraron; deberías saber que como Greg, es de buena familia; que hace perfectamente su trabajo; que tiene un gran corazón, que es solidario, muy amable, se preocupa por sus compañeros y que por sobre todas las cosas lo amo- dijo observándolo fijamente con mirada fiera, como si estuviera en medio de la selva y estuviera protegiendo a sus cachorros o su comida. Su padre no dijo nada y la cocina se sumió en el silencio unos minutos.

-¿Realmente lo amas?- pregunto el hombre incrédulo.

-Sí y esta vez va muy enserio, así que por favor quédate al margen- pidió aun seria.

-Es que es muy difícil con este trabajo…- comenzó un tanto resignado, pero sin querer dar el brazo a torcer.

-Lo se me lo has dicho siempre, pero cuando llegue el momento, veré que puedo hacer. Además tu y mama era felices, ¿verdad?- pregunto con la intención de averiguar algo mas, ya que hacía días que no sabía cómo encarar el tema y ese pareció el momento, pero el padre no le contesto lo que la desquicio aun mas. –Bien, puedes dejarme las cosas para lavar; hoy me encargare yo- dijo poniéndose suavemente de pie, recogiendo la mesa dando por finalizada la charla. Su padre entendió que era una clara indirecta para que la dejara a solas, y sin rechistar se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

Acababa de dar el tercer y último examen cuando salió al campus de la universidad a tomar algo de aire luego del ambiente agobiante que había en el aula. En San Diego, California hacia un tiempo espectacular y el sol iluminaba todo el campus, dándole al verde pasto un brillo incandescente. Abby disfrutaba de la calidez de ambiente cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su short.

-¡Sara!- atendió alegre, pero el tono de su compañera al saludar, la preocupo. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lamento llamarte, se que estás dando los exámenes en California, pero…- dijo y algo en su voz la delato. Abby se detuvo en medio del campus, esperando oír la noticia, pero su compañera se debatía en cómo hacerlo. La pelirroja aguardo paciente. –Abby, es Greg- se limito a decir y la joven tomo con fuerza el celular, sin despegarlo de su oído, mientras el corazón le palpitaba a mil revoluciones.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto con un nudo en el estomago, apretando los maxilares.

-Ha sido atacado por una pandilla- dijo la morena del otro lado del teléfono, con voz monótona. Por un momento pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo al imaginarse o peor, pero tomo el curso natural cuando su compañera le explico. –Pero tranquila, además de los golpes, no le ha sucedido nada. Está en el hospital. Lo siento, no quería arruinarte el dia del examen, pero pensé que querrías saberlo. Pregunto por ti antes de dormirse- comento y Abby cerro fuertemente los ojos, intentando mantenerse fría y centrada. -¿Abby, estas allí?- pregunto Sara preocupada al no oírla y le costó modular palabra alguna.

-Sí, si lo siento, es que me ha tomado desprevenida- dijo pasándose una mano por los cabellos, nerviosa.

-¿Has dado tu examen ya?- pregunto Sara sintiéndose culpable de arruinarle el dia preocupándola, siendo la responsable de darle la noticia.

-Sí, no debes preocuparte por eso- tranquilizo Abby sonriendo. –Ehmm, tomare el primer vuelo que haya hacia Las Vegas, para estar allí cuanto antes- con la mente maquinándole a mil revoluciones, pensando en todo lo que debería hacer.

-De acuerdo, estaremos esperándote- dijo Sara más relajada y Abby pudo jurar que hasta sonrió.

-Adiós- corto la pelirroja y estuvo pensativa, parada en medio del contingente de estudiantes que se iba y otro tanto que llegaba a rendir sus respectivos exámenes.

-Abbs- llamo la voz de su padre a sus espaldas y ella volteo.

-Hola- saludo con voz apagada, aun sosteniendo el celular en su mano. Había olvidado por completo que su padre la pasaría a buscar para tomar un café.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto acercándose a su hija, cuando noto la arruguita característica en la frente de la joven.

-Es Greg- se limito a decir con el nudo en el estomago producto de la preocupación. Si bien las pocas palabras de Sara habían sido alentadoras, hasta que ella no viera a su amigo con sus propios ojos, no estaría tranquila. –Ha sido atacado por una pandilla, Sara me llamo pero no me ha dicho mucho- dijo bajando la vista hacia el celular. –Debo volver- dijo decidida, con la preocupación en sus transparentes ojos y su padre la observo fijamente. Algunas veces era muy parecida a su madre, otras tantas tenia actitudes de John a esa edad y otras, solo muy pocas, era parecida a él. Pero no porque haya heredado algún rasgo particular, sino que eran actitudes de él que veía en ella, pero como ya sabe bien, era el menor porcentaje de todo lo que había heredado de los demás menos de él; pero de algo podía estar seguro, que tenia su sentido de deber, su obsesión por el trabajo, por el trabajo bien hecho y la constante preocupación por sus compañeros. En ese momento el señor Robertson se vio reflejado en el rostro de preocupación de su joven hija y sonrió aliviado.

-Haz lo que sientas que debes hacer- dijo sereno, sabiendo que deberían posponer el café para otra ocasión…

Sophia la estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, cuando Abby llego. Había logrado solucionar todos los tramites de la universidad en pocas horas y con ayuda de su padre, hizo las maletas, reservo un vuelo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba de camino a Las Vegas, otra vez.

Antes de partir, su padre le había entregado una pequeña caja verde, muy parecida a la que ella ya tenia, pero con todas las fotos, tarjetas y cartas que su madre había guardado en toda su vida. Fue un tanto extraño para Abby ya que sintió que su padre le estaba dando evidencia de donde partir, de donde aferrase para encontrar respuestas, sin saber tal vez, que era lo que ella buscaba. Todo quedo implícito en el silencio antes del gran abrazo y el dulce beso en la mejilla.

El viaje al hospital fue silencioso, la detective tenía mucho trabajo y la joven estaba preocupada deseando solamente llegar y ver a Greg. Cuando detuvo el auto frente al edificio, Sophia le dijo que llevaría los bolsos al laboratorio, que ella tendría que irlos a buscar luego y la pelirroja acepto con tal de poder salir disparada para ver a su amigo.

Sara aguardaba a su joven compañera sentada en los sillones de la recepción del hospital y cuando noto que el torbellino pelirrojo entraba por las puertas se puso de pie extendiendo los brazos sabiendo que Abby se arrojaría encima suyo para abrazarla, y lo hizo. Estaba pálida por la preocupación cuando se separaron y la mayor intento tranquilizarla. Debido a su pregunta le comento lo que había sucedido las dos semanas en las que estuvo ausente, y así le comento lo del rapto y la violación de Catherine; la muerte de Sam, su padre; mucho trabajo para un dia; el hallazgo de una miniatura en un homicidio que recreaba la escena del crimen y el ataque de esta pandilla en distinto barrios, sumado al ataque de Greg.

-¿Solo me ausente dos semanas y sucede todo esto?- pregunto la joven incrédula por las noticias de Sara.

-Deberías ver la miniatura es un tanto… espeluznante- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras subían a la habitación donde se encontraba Greg. Grissom las encontró a mitad del pasillo y Sara les comento que le habían extraído a Dimitrius James, el joven que había atropellado Greg, unos lentes de contacto de color; lo que derivo a la conclusión de que todo aquello de las golpizas lo hacían por diversión, como si fuera un juego para ellos y luego Sara los dejo a solas para que Grissom pudiera ponerla al tanto de la situación de Greg.

-Necesito que lo ayudes a tranquilizarse, está demasiado angustiado, pero sobre todas las cosas debes convencerlo de que se lo comunique a sus padres. No quiere hacerlo porque los preocupara, pero a mí me dejara más tranquilo si lo hace, así que por favor Abby encárgate de eso- pidió observándola con sus claros ojos cargados de preocupación y la joven asintió. –¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto un poco más relajado y la joven sonrió.

-Bien, aunque intuyo que son los primeros de una larga lista- dijo divertida y el supervisor sonrió a medias. –Sophia ha llevado mis cosas al laboratorio y tengo el presentimiento de que Greg querrá que le traiga algo luego, así que pasare por allí para ver cómo va la investigación- comento para finalizar la charla ya que estaba ansiosa por ver a su amigo y tras despedirse de Grissom, inspiro profundamente para estar preparada antes de ingresar a la habitación donde su amigo dormitaba.

Ingreso en silencio y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no omitir ningún ruido y despertar al joven que estaba irreconocible por los golpes en su rostro que tenía un color violáceo y azulado, y estaba todo hinchado, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Abby lo observo fijamente mientras se situaba de pie al lado de la cama, impresionada por el aspecto de su amigo intentando retener con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapárseles de los ojos. Luego de unos minutos de estar observándolo y sentir su pausada respiración, alzo su mano y acaricio el lado izquierdo de la cabeza del joven, como si estuviera acomodando sus cabellos y seco rápidamente su rostro mojado para que él no lo notara.

-Abby- susurro él haciendo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa y la pelirroja, acariciándolo aun, sonrió con ternura y lastima.

-Hola cariño- saludo tomándole la mano que no estaba vendada y el la apretó suavemente. Greg abrió el ojo izquierdo y la observo.

-Al menos puedo abrir un ojo ahora- comento con una sonrisa de dolor y Abby recordó cuanto le habían dolido sus golpes cuando la secuestraron, y cuanto habían tardado en desaparecer. –El aire de California te ha hecho bien, estas hermosa- dijo con su habitual humor y Abby sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Qué ha pasado, corazón?- pregunto sin soltarle la mano que Greg tenia fuertemente sujeta y se sentó en el sillón a su lado para oír sus palabras. Su amigo le conto lo que había sucedido, lo preocupado que estaba y se rehusó nuevamente a decirle a sus padres.

-Greg debes hacerlo, será por tu bien y por el de ellos- intento convencerlo la pelirroja y el joven negó con la cabeza.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque tienes a tus padres que trabajan en esto y lo comprenden- dijo fastidiado y la joven sintió la intención de su amigo.

-Si tal vez tengas razón; mis padres trabajan en esto y encima a falta de una madre tengo dos padres, pero no ha sido fácil- contesto en tono revelador recordando la charla que mantuvo con su padre unos días atrás. –Investigan la gente con la que estas, interrogan a tus novios, haces que rompas con ellos; te cambias seguido de colegio, no es una infancia fácil- comento observándolo fijamente y él bajo la vista sabiendo que había herido sus sentimientos. –Pero ahora no importa cuán difícil haya sido para mí; se trata de ti Greg. ¿Qué sucedería si el dia de mañana te sucede algo peor y debemos comunicárselo a tus padres? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo le diré a tu madre que a su hijo le ha sucedido algo? ¿Y cómo piensas que le comunicaré a tu padre que no lo protegí del modo que debía?- dijo ella traspasándolo con sus pardos ojos y Greg bajo la vista avergonzado. –Es mejor que lo sepan. Si no quieres hacerlo ahora, está bien. Esperaremos, pero en cuanto te mejores yo misma me encargare de que se lo cuentes- dijo y el la observo como un niño pequeño que se rehúsa a tomar su cucharada diaria de medicinas. Abby lo observo fijamente conteniendo la risa.

-Sabes cómo son; se preocuparan por nada y me llamaran seguido para asegurarse que nada me sucedió…- comento y la joven bufo.

-Lo harás, no se discute mas el tema- dijo zanjeando la conversación y él no hizo más que aceptar con un bufido. Ella sonrió y se acerco para besarle la frente con suavidad y dulzura. Antes de que se apartara del todo, él le tomo nuevamente su mano y la retuvo cerca de él. Ella lo observo a los ojos y sintió el miedo y la preocupación que lo embargaba.

-¿Estarás conmigo verdad?- pregunto como un niño, algo que le causo una ternura inmensa a su amiga.

-Claro que si- dijo acariciando sus cabellos. –Has estado conmigo cuando me secuestraron, cuidándome. Ahora es mi turno. Estaré contigo, te cuidare y enfrentaremos esto juntos- sonrió con ternura y él le correspondió el gesto. –Ahora iré a buscarte algo de ropa al laboratorio, juntare mis cosas y vendré de nuevo- dijo tapándolo con las mantas y besando nuevamente la frente de su amigo.

-Abby- llamo y la joven volteo para observarlo. –Gracias- sonrió a medias y la joven desapareció en el pasillo.

En el laboratorio no encontró a nadie que pudiera decirle como iba la investigación, así que se dispuso a buscar a alguien cuando encontró a Nick en una de las oficinas trabajando muy concentrado en un celular confiscado.

-Wow, no esperaba encontrarte sin cabello- dijo sin poder ocultar el asombro al verlo, él alzo la vista con una amplia y dulce sonrisa al reconocer aquella voz celestial.

-No esperaba encontrarte antes de tiempo por aquí- dijo seductor sin privarse de observarla con detalle de arriba abajo ya que el atuendo que vestía no se veía en ella todos los días. Una camisola azul que le quedaba espectacular, un short que dejaba lucir sus esbeltas y bien formadas piernas y tacos que le daban la altura ideal. La observo fijamente mientras ella se acercaba a él, tal vez demasiado como para que hiciera uso de su autocontrol porque el impulso de besarla allí mismo era demasiado, para ver en lo que estaba trabajando. Ella sonrió observando aun su cabeza casi rapada, claramente asombrada y él se obligo a desviar la vista a otra cosa que no sea su rostro.

-¿Vienes de estar con Greg?- pregunto algo tenso y la joven no entendió el porqué de su actitud.

-Así es; vine a buscar algunas cosas y ver como esta la investigación- dijo sin alejarse de él. Hablaron un buen rato de la pandilla, a ninguno de los dos les agradaba y Nick le comento que había tenido un encuentro un tanto violento con un joven de que él sospechaba tenia algo que ver en el caso. Le conto también lo del celular y de un tal Pigman que era el líder y resolvieron la manera de enviar un mensaje como él, al resto de la pandilla para tenderles una emboscada.

-¿Qué tal California?- pregunto cuando estaban yendo a la estación de policía donde Nick se encontraría con Sophia para llevar a cabo el plan. Abby se tenso al recordar la charla con su padre. Lo observo fijamente un momento antes de contestar.

-Calurosa y cargada de recuerdos- sonrió ampliamente y él le correspondió el gesto. Abby realmente lo había extrañado; comenzaba a asustarse ante esta inesperada dependencia, pero no lo podía controlar y definitivamente se sentía mucho más segura y tranquila teniéndolo cerca, y extrañamente para ella, hacia mucho mejor su trabajo. Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo antes de llegar ya que ambos querían decirse mutuamente lo que sentían pero no encontraban la manera de hacerlo, y mucho menos en medio de una investigación. Nick se pregunto como seria la reacción de su compañera si él le dijera de una vez por todas lo que sentía, a pesar de ser mayor, compañeros de trabajo y a pesar de las sugerencias de Grissom. Sabía que seria muy difícil, pero él estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo, Abby totalmente lo valía, aunque los fantasmas del pasado atormentaran su mente cuando pensaba en tener algún tipo de relación con la pelirroja recordándole lo que le había sucedido a Kristy Hopkins años atrás.

Mientras aguardaba el regreso de Sophia y Nick con los sospechosos, Abby decidió matar el tiempo observando interrogatorios y evitando cruzarse con Jim. Se había propuesto no hacer ningún tipo de contacto con el hombre hasta que estuvieran los resultados del ADN para no confundirse más de lo que se encontraba.

Estaba detrás de la ventana de la sala de interrogaciones, del lado del pasillo, cuando un oficial de policía llego con uno de los sospechosos y lo sentó en los sillones, a sus espaldas para aguardar su turno. La joven no le dio tanta importancia hasta que noto la mascara de puerco en las manos del joven reflejado en el vidrio y por mas que su cuerpo intento voltearse, su mente le ordeno que no lo hiciera, aunque su interior quemara de la ira y repulsión que le tenia a aquella persona, a aquel asesino. Desesperada, se pregunto donde se encontraría Nick al menos para tenerlo cerca y sentirse segura de que la situación no se le escaparía de las manos; que estando con él lograría controlarse de las irresistibles ganas que tenia de enfrentarlo. _"No es tu caso, no es tu caso. ¡Piensa en Greg, el esta bien y esta persona ira a prisión! ¡No debes hacer nada! ¿Dónde estas Nick?",_ pensó su mente nerviosa, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no sabría como terminaría eso al oír la voz del joven que le hablaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Hey, tu; pelirroja!- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella, que retrocedió unos pasos para mantener la distancia. Había algo siniestro en sus ojos que a Abby no le gusto para nada. -¡Que hermosa eres!- dijo observándola como si llevara días sin comer y ella se tratara de una comida deliciosa, a la cual no podía resistirse observándola de arriba hacia abajo. –Es una pena que seas policía- dijo acercándose mas y Abby decidió que no aclararía la diferencia de su profesión, concentrada en localizar a algún oficial que en ese momento habían desaparecido por allí. _"¡Que conveniente!"_, pensó sarcástica, juntando los maxilares soportando la escena lo mejor posible e implorándole a los cielos mas paciencia.

-Por favor mantén la distancia, estas aquí en calidad de sospechoso- dijo lo más amable que le permitió la quemazón de su garganta por tragarse las verdaderas palabras y él sonrió socarronamente.

-Vamos, solo quiero hablarte- dijo en un tono dulce que logro erizarle los vellos de la nuca a la joven que se tenso bruscamente.

-Solo con un abogado de por medio- se atajó, fría como un tempano mientras sus ojos destellaban furiosos y aunque su expresión no cambio, se relajo por completo al notar que Nick se acercaba a ellos echo una furia, intentando controlar su genio.

-Abby- llamo dulcemente y a la joven le flaquearon las piernas antes de pasar por al lado de Pigman y acercarse a su compañero que no le quito su furiosa y penetrante mirada de encima al joven que sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Tu noviecito ha venido a defender lo que es suyo, luego de haberme pegado- dijo burlón y Abby sintió como el cuerpo de Nick se tensaba a su lado, por instinto le tomo suavemente el brazo y él corrió la vista para observarla.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto a su compañera quien pudo notar el inmenso esfuerzo que hacia, igual que ella, para no enfrentarse con el joven y asintió, disponiéndose a salir de allí.

-Ten cuidado belleza, primero ha sido tu amigo; puede que le toque a él también- dijo con arrogancia cuando los dos se estaban yendo, confiado tal vez de que la joven se contuviera y no reaccionara violentamente… pero se equivoco. A pesar de los ruegos de su compañero para que no le diera importancia, Abby volteo y volvió sobre sus pasos para situarse frente a él que aun sonreía burlón, desconociendo cuanto le hervía la sangre a la joven por intentar sobrellevar aquella situación. La pelirroja sonrió falsamente y lo observo con fijeza.

-Creo que te sentara bien la cárcel- dijo con suavidad y al joven se le borro la sonrisa del rostro como si le hubiesen dado una abofeteada.

-Y yo creo que tu amiguito debería estar muerto- sonrió, pero fue mala idea de su parte abrir la boca ya que fue demasiado para la joven, que sin poder contenerse, le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en medio del rostro al joven que cayo al suelo de bruces llevándose una mano a la boca que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar. Pasaron varias cosas en ese momento y todo se reprodujo ante los ojos de Abby como si se tratara de una filmación en cámara lenta; dos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura por la espalda cuando quiso arrojársele al joven y la ciñeron contra un cuerpo tenso que la sostenía y le repetía al oído su nombre, pidiéndole que se calmara aunque fuera ya demasiado tarde; tres oficiales aparecieron de no se sabe donde junto a Jim que observo atónito al joven a los pies de Abby quien tenia el rostro desencajado por la furia y frio como un témpano; a pesar de que sentía un dolor insoportable en sus nudillos que sangraban, no le dio importancia e insistió en forcejear contra esos brazos que la tomaban de la cintura.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- exclamo Jim mientras los oficiales ayudaban a ponerse de pie al joven que sostenía algo en su mano ensangrentada, ¿acaso eran dientes? Y quiso arrojarse contra la pelirroja que a su vez hizo ademan de acercarse a él y Nick necesito mas fuerza para sostenerla mientras intentaba calmarla hablándole al oído.

-¡Que deberías tener a un oficial en cada maldito pasillo de la estación!- chillo Abby furiosa y al hombre se le endureció el rostro.; jamás la había visto tan sacada de sus casillas.

-Abby, tranquilízate por favor - susurro Nick sujetándola contra si, mientras ella forcejeaba para deshacerse del agarre.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices jovencita!- exclamo Brass en tono revelador, pero la joven no se retracto.

-¡No cuidare mis palabras porque sabes muy bien que tengo razón! ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si esta escoria hubiese estado bien vigilado por los oficiales, en vez de dejarlo a solas conmigo mientras presenciaba un interrogatorio!- grito Abby gesticulando con sus manos, sin darle importancia al dolor, lanzándole a Jim una mirada envenenada. –Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero el golpe lo tiene bien recibido y nada hará que me arrepienta de haber golpeado a esta basura!- grito furiosa y el joven la observo con odio, algo que embraveció mas a la joven que lo escupió en el rostro, tal y como él había hecho con Greg. –¡Para que tengas mi recuerdo y el de mi amiguito!- dijo sarcástica, escupiendo con ira las palabras, ante las miradas atónitas de Nick y Brass que no supieron como reaccionar, ni que decir.

-Nick llévatela de aquí- ordeno el detective y tras lanzarle una ultima mirada a la pelirroja, observo al joven que aun sangraba. –No puedo creer que haya logrado quitarte dos dientes- dijo sarcástico, fingiendo pena por él que lo atravesó con una mirada furiosa. –Llévenselo- ordeno, quedando solo en medio del pasillo, pensativo sin saber como reaccionar ante el brusco e inesperado episodio de la joven. Claro estaba que no haría nada al respecto, ni siquiera contárselo a Grissom porque sabía que el supervisor la suspendería; aunque el comportamiento fue violento e inapropiado, estaba totalmente justificado. Sonrió entre orgulloso y maravillado por la feroz actitud de la joven preguntándose de donde rayos habría sacado tanta fuerza en sus menudos brazos para proporcionarle semejante puñetazo. Rio entre dientes al recordar los dos dientes en la mano del sospechoso y el rostro cargado de pánico al ver a Abby hecha una furia. _"Digna hija de su madre"_, pensó divertido mientras se dirigía a la sala de interrogatorios esperando a que no le diera un ataque de risa al ver al joven sin sus dos dientes.

Abby se vio arrastrada por Nick a un pasillo lateral en donde, aun sin soltarle la cintura, la volteo para que estuviera frente a él.

-Abby- dijo cerca de su rostro, pero a pesar de que parecía más calmada, su compañera no lo observaba. Parecía una fiera enjaulada y aunque su rostro había recobrado el color normal, sus ojos chispeaban furiosos. –Abby, mírame- insistió tomándole el rostro, direccionándolo hacia el suyo y ella lo traspaso con la mirada candente. Apretó fuertemente los maxilares y contuvo la sarta de insultos que tenia atorados en la garganta, limitándose a negar con la cabeza, observándolo fijamente y él asintió acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

-Lo sé; lo sé pero ya paso- dijo intentando calmarla y ella cerró los ojos.

-Lo lamento, esto es muy vergonzoso. Mi actitud fue inapropiada, no debí hacerlo pero no pude…- dijo apenada, en tono cansino notando lo desbordada que estaba. Lo de su padre en la semana, el estrés de los exámenes, ahora lo de Greg, habían sido muchas cosas y había estado en una situación que no había podido controlar. Todo aquello no era normal en ella, la había superado.

-Controlarlo- finalizo él sonriendo, entendiéndola ya que a él le sucedía lo mismo. –Es como el instinto de supervivencia, nadie puede controlarlo. Tranquila, todos pasamos por esto, no debes avergonzarte- dijo sonriendo ampliamente acariciando su rostro y la joven sonrió agradecida, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago por quererlo tanto y sentir cuanto lo había extrañado. –Es normal que reaccionaras así por…-comenzó pero se interrumpió al no saber como definirlo, recordando que tal vez sucedía algo entre Greg y ella. –Por una persona como él- finalizo sonriendo a medias y Abby no entendió el porqué de la tensión en el cuerpo de su compañero que aun la sostenía de la cintura, lo que provocaba que hubiera poca distancia entre sus cuerpos, que respiraban acompasadamente. La pelirroja lo observo fijamente y Nick sintió como si lo desnudara con su parda mirada; estuvieron un momento observándose intensamente hasta que Abby decidió pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero y abrazarlo.

-Gracias- le dijo al oído, mientras Nick reaccionaba del asombro inicial y la rodeaba dulcemente. –Te extrañe- soltó de repente inconsciente, dejándose llevar por el momento y cuando noto que lo había dicho en voz alta, al oído de su compañero, el rubor se concentro en sus blancas mejillas. Nick no dijo nada, no hizo falta, solo la ciño mas contra su cuerpo, respiro su dulce perfume y sonrió completamente enamorado. Se separaron y Abby lo observo a los ojos intensamente mientras sonreía; luego de observarse unos instantes mas, salió de la estación de policía para regresar al laboratorio, buscar sus cosas e ir al hospital donde Greg aguardaba su llegada.

No noto, sino hasta llegar al hospital, que su mano estaba hinchada y la sangre se había secado sobre su enrojecida piel, cuando una enfermera alarmada se acercó a ella e insistió en vendarla.

-¿Qué rayos te ha sucedido?- pregunto Greg, que había podido ponerse de pie y ya merodeaba por la habitación, cuando la observo ingresar con la venda en la mano pero ella lo convenció de que no tenía importancia y que se encontraba bien. La joven noto que estaban al lado de la habitación donde el joven de la pandilla al que su amigo había atropellado luchaba por su vida; Abby pensó que era demasiada presión para Greg, pero él se notaba calmado y aquello la preocupo mas; si no se notaba nervioso o no descargaba la presión con algo, significaba que estaba escondiéndola y no era sano para él. Le comento que el hombre al que había salvado había ido a agradecerle y que ya podía comer algunas cosas sin tanto dolor. Estuvieron hablando; le hicieron los chequeos básicos, Abby lo observo dormitar y, mientras aguardaban el alta y la pelirroja dormía hecha un ovillo en el sillón al lado de la cama vacía, Dimitrius James murió en la habitación contigua mientras Greg estaba de pie frente al vidrio que las separaba observando el llanto y los gritos desconsolados de la madre sobre el cuerpo de su hijo. El ruido provoco que Abby despertara alarmada y se asustara al no encontrar a su amigo en la cama, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, se acercó a él y rápidamente cerró las cortinas del vidrio tras observar como el hermano del joven lo fulminaba con la mirada. Cruzo la habitación y cerro la puerta para que Greg estuviera mas tranquilo, pero se encontró con que no reaccionaba, seguía de pie frente al ventanal.

-Greg- llamo con suavidad acercándose para observarlo de frente y al notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas acaricio su rostro suavemente.

-Lo he matado- murmuro intentando retener las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero fue en vano ya que cayeron unas tras otras formando surcos en su rostro.

-Claro que no; no permitiré que pienses eso- dijo sintiendo como el dolor de su amigo la atravesaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, culpándose por lo que había pasado. No dudo en tomarlo en un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió desesperado, temiendo que Abby se desvaneciera y quedara solo en aquella fría habitación. –No ha sido tu culpa- le dijo al oído acariciándole los cabellos de la nuca, intentando calmarlo y aguardo hasta que su amigo descargara todo lo que tenia acumulado en su interior.

-Tranquilo, está bien- dijo suavemente. –Ya pasara, estoy aquí contigo; ya estarás bien- le dijo con ternura, sabiendo que debería ayudar a su amigo de cualquier manera, sea lo que tenga que ser para que él este bien.

Cuando se calmo volvió a dormir otro rato y luego llegaron Sara y Nick con algo de comida para el joven y estuvieron hablando y riendo hasta que les llego el comunicado del alta. Abby se hizo cargo de aquello y lo llevo a su casa para cuidarlo; Greg necesitaba compañía, alguien que lo entendiera y lo ayude; que este para hablar con él, para distraerlo del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y la pelirroja lo haría con gusto ya que su amigo lo había hecho con ella unos meses atrás. Además tenia el presentimiento que la familia James no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y temía que hiciera algo contra Greg, así que ella estaría para ayudarlo y protegerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**No puedo creer que haya llegado al capitulo 10! O.O It' Weird! Lamentablemente para Juli este me salio cortito (sorry :$). Gracias por alegrarme con tus reviews, espero que este cap te guste! ;) **

**Hay una mencion de un proximo y pequeño Crossover que vendra mas adelante! Una sorpresita!  
><strong>

**Espero que lo disfruten, el conjunto ya esta en Polyvore!  
><strong>

**A leer! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>: Coffee Time.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aun debes estar en reposo- dijo Abby sorprendida al toparse con su amigo en la puerta de su casa.

-Estaba cansado de estar en casa, así que le insistí a Grissom de regresar; ya ha pasado una semana, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente y la joven observo que en su rostro aun había rastros violáceos, colorados y azules de la paliza que había recibido, y que se había cortado un poco el cabello, pero su humor estaba intacto. Suspiro entre resignada y tranquila, al notar que estaba mucho mejor que hacía una semana y lo abrazo con ternura.

-Me alegra que vuelvas- dijo sujeta a él que le correspondía el abrazo sonriente; sintiéndose seguro y a salvo con ella.

-¿Has recibido el llamado?- pregunto él de pie en el hall de entrada, aguardando a que ella tomara sus cosas.

-Sí, estaba por salir- dijo sonriente, tranquila y relajada de su amigo se encuentre mejor.

-Entonces te llevo- dijo con picardía pasando una mano por los hombros de la pelirroja mientras observaba lo que llevaba colgado del cuello. –Es bueno que hoy estés religiosa y traigas puesto un rosario- dijo sonriendo burlón y ella frunció levemente el ceño al no comprender. –Nuestra escena del crimen nos ha tocado en una Iglesia- comento antes de subir al auto.

Ingresaron al lugar Santo riendo y hablando entre ellos para relajarse antes de comenzar su trabajo como habitualmente lo hacían, y saludaron a Warrick y Nick que estaban bajando el cuerpo crucificado de una mujer.

-Nick. ¡Nick!- lo llamo el moreno mientras acomodaban el cuerpo ya que estaba distraído observando cómo Greg y Abby hablaban al final del pasillo, antes de separarse e ir cada uno por su lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin notar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Te necesito aquí- lo reprendió suavemente su amigo y el negó con la cabeza, haciendo ese gesto con sus labios tan común en él cuando algo le disgustaba y Warrick siguió la trayectoria de la oscura mirada de su compañero para notar que Abby hablaba con un oficial de policía y comenzaba su búsqueda de evidencia por los pasillos del lugar.

-Te lo digo hermano, definitivamente pasa algo entre ellos- dijo disgustado y el moreno no dio crédito a sus oídos por lo que oía. Hasta donde sabía y si su percepción no le jugaba una mala pasada, Greg y Abby eran amigos.

-¿Greg y Abby?- pregunto incrédulo y Nick asintió. -¿Estás seguro?-

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Se la pasan todo el dia juntos, comparten oficina…- comenzó sin poder explicarse y su amigo rio. –No es gracioso- reprendió frunciendo el ceño mientras acomodaban a la mujer en el suelo, sobre unas mantas.

-¿No estarás exagerando dejándote llevar por los celos? ¿Acaso Abby no puede tener un amigo; un confidente que sea hombre? Nick su hermano murió, tal vez Greg es su reemplazo sentimental, tal vez comparta con él lo que no pudo hacer con su hermano que estaba de servicio en el ejercito- dijo entre divertido y serio, pero no le agrado a su amigo que lo observo fijamente, ofuscado. –Son amigos, no pasa nada entre ellos- aseguró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, como puedes estar tan seguro?- dijo irritado y a Warrick lo divirtió aun mas.

-Porque a Greg no lo mira de la manera que te mira a ti- atajo el moreno, dejando atónito a su compañero que lo observo sin saber que decir. Boqueo varias veces sin omitir ninguna palabra y cuando se decidió a hablar, Grissom y el Doc llegaron a revisar el cuerpo y la charla finalizo con esa indirecta de su amigo.

Abby recorrió con paciencia los silenciosos pasillos y luego de mucho tiempo y a pesar de estar haciendo su trabajo, se sintió realmente en paz. Lugares como aquel le recordaban a su madre; se tomo distraídamente el rosario que llevaba alrededor del cuello y siguió el rastro de sangre hasta encontrase con Catherine que venía en sentido contrario marcándolo. Hablaron unos minutos y tras seguir con su trabajo, Abby salió por una puerta hacia la sala principal en la que el Doc y Grissom estaban con la víctima. Se acerco a ellos y examino el cuerpo en detalle por si veía algo más, pero encontró muy poco. Jim llego con el padre Frank Berlín, responsable de la Iglesia y tras ellos Greg.

-¿La conoce?- pregunto Brass y el Doc direcciono el rostro hacia el hombre que lo traspaso con sus claros ojos. En situaciones así, Abby ya sabía lo que debía hacer y no le quito la vista de encima al hombre, que claramente había quedado impactado. Todos esperaron expectantes la respuesta que nunca salió de sus labios, ya que se limito a negar con la cabeza. Tras salir en dirección hacia la gran puerta seguido de Greg, Grissom volteo a observar a Abby que le correspondió la mirada seriamente.

-Algo oculta. Sus ojos fueron demasiado transparentes para mi- se limito a decir bajo la mirada expectante de Jim y el Doc. –Puede que la conozca, pero hay algo mucho más pesado detrás de su mirada; había culpa y pena cuando la observo- comento. Y tras de debatir unos instantes, Grissom le pidió que regresara con Greg al laboratorio, que él iría con el cuerpo ya que Sara aguardaba para examinarlo y tomar muestras. Pudo sentir la mirada fija de Jim que la seguía hasta que salió y se encontró con su amigo para regresar, y le agradeció a todos los cielos no haberse encontrado a solas con el hombre ya que tendría que hablar de lo sucedido y temía que desencadenara en el tema de la paternidad, y ella prefería hacerlo cuando tuviese los resultados del ADN.

Cuando finalizo su trabajo en el laboratorio y no tuvo otra cosa que hacer hasta una nueva tarea, decidió que saldaría una deuda que tenía pendiente, así que se encamino por los pasillos cuando se cruzo a un Grissom pensativo; ella lo observo extrañada cuando el supervisor se volvió sobre sus pasos y la observo.

-Abby, ¿podrías prestarme el rosario?- dijo y la joven asintió sacándoselo y tendiéndoselo. Él lo tomo apresurado y como si le hubiera leído la mente, le aseguro: -Lo cuidare y te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda, gracias- dijo desapareciendo por una puerta. La joven sonrió confusa y siguió su camino. Warrick analizaba una sección de la cuerda que habían tomado de la victima, mientras Nick analizaba los martillos que había encontrado en el sótano de la Iglesia.

-¿Cómo andas pequeña?- pregunto el moreno y Abby se acercó para besarle la mejilla mientras posaba una mano en su hombro. Warrick quiso voltearse y observar de una manera significativa a Nick para que entendiera que la pelirroja era así de cariñosa con todo el mundo, pero se contuvo ya que quedaría muy obvio.

-Aguardando a que Grissom me devuelva el rosario- bromeo con una sonrisa divertida y Nick pensó que moriría allí mismo, a sus pies mientras la observaba sonreír. –Y si no interrumpo nada importante, deseando hablar con Nick- dijo corriendo la vista del moreno al aludido que la observo intentando contener el asombro.

-En realidad ya habíamos terminado por ahora, porque no tenemos nada aquí- dijo Warrick observando decepcionado la mesa con los objetos. –Debo ir a hablar con Brass, así que los dejo a solas- dijo entre divertido y provocador y la joven no entendió el porqué de la última mirada a Nick que apretó sus maxilares molesto.

-Ehhm, lamento haberte interrumpido- dijo traspasándolo con la mirada, mientras e pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, nerviosa y él sonrió amable negando con la cabeza.

-No debes preocuparte, ya habíamos terminado- corroboro y Abby se acercó más a él, a quien trago en seco al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba frenético por los nervios de tenerla cerca. Cada vez era más difícil controlarse.

-Entonces podrás aceptar la invitación para el café que te debía- dijo la joven sonriendo ampliamente, sin notar lo que causaba en su compañero que la observo asombrado y acepto encantado.

Hablaron de cosas triviales como el clima, el sabor del café y el trabajo, antes de comenzar con los temas más profundos.

-¿Cómo se llama tu perro?- pregunto sonriente luego de darle un sorbo a su café, divertido por el comentario de la joven que le dijo que había entrenado a su perro como rastreador, pero que era demasiado casero y perezoso como para trabajar siempre.

-Bolton- contesto ella sonriendo ampliamente, contagiada de la risa de su compañero. –Mi hermano me lo regalo cuando me fui a vivir sola para que me protegiera; y le puse ese nombre por la cuidad de Inglaterra- comento tomando un sorbo y él la observo sonriente. -¿Tú tienes alguna mascota?- pregunto y el negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre he querido un perro, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Me gustaría conocerlo- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Asegúrate de que sea conmigo de por medio porque la última vez que se asusto le mordió el trasero a Greg- dijo y ambos rieron. –Es muy bueno y dulce, pero puede llegar a ser muy temperamental-

-Como la dueña- dijo y ella sonrió avergonzada bajando la vista. Él la observo unos instantes fijamente, pero ella nunca levanto la mirada. –¿Has trabajado de otra cosa antes de ser forense aquí?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema captando la atención de la joven que alzo la vista para observarlo con su parda y brillante mirada.

-Así es- sonrió de lado con las manos en la taza de café. –Fui agente especial de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI- murmuro para no decirlo tan fuerte pero el asombro de su compañero fue mayor. La observo sin dar créditos a sus oídos y Abby se sintió incomoda bajo su mirada penetrante. –Teníamos la sede en Quántico, Virginia y viajábamos hacia el lugar requerido para los crímenes- explico y Nick no reacciono al oírla.

-Disculpa si lo pregunto, pero ¿qué rayos haces aquí?- dijo sonriendo asombrado y Abby correspondió el gesto confundida. –Es decir, ¿Qué hacías dentro de esta… Unidad?- pregunto asombrado y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Éramos perfiladores criminales; estábamos preparados para hacer perfiles, interrogatorios y asesorar a la policía local del lugar en el que sucedían los hechos. Me ayudo a desarrollar más mi habilidad con los interrogatorios y aprovechar mi título en psicología, mientras finalizaba la carrera de forense- comento traspasándolo con la mirada y él hizo lo mismo. Recordó con melancolía esos hermosos años en su familia anterior y noto cuanto extrañaba la actividad en el FBI. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego la pelirroja alzo la vista y lo observo. -¿Han sido difíciles tus primeros años aquí?- pregunto suavemente y el la observo fijamente. Deseaba conocerlo y para ello debía hacer algunas preguntas, no como psicóloga sino como su compañera, pero su profesión la ayudaría a acercarse a él siendo más sutil, sin la necesidad de sentir que estaba en un interrogatorio.

-Pueden decirte muchas cosas acerca de este trabajo que no comprendes hasta que lo vives, y puedo asegurarte que soy la prueba fidedigna de que eso es así- dijo un tanto serio, pero sin perder esa dulzura característica que brillaba en sus ojos cuando hablaba con ella. –Graduarse en la Universidad de Texas y trabajar aquí son dos cosas distintas, pero creo que he podido adaptarme bien a la situación- alardeo divertido, arrancándole una sonrisa sincera a la joven.

-¿Alguna vez te has involucrado en algún caso?- pregunto ella con curiosidad y el asintió. -¿Quieres contarme?- pregunto angelicalmente y él no pudo resistirse a su parda mirada que lo traspasaba, sabiendo que si quería algo con ella debería ser honesto.

-Hace algunos años estuve con una joven… era prostituta, pero diferente a las demás- aclaro rápidamente cuando noto el asombro incontenible en el rostro de Abby ya que la había pillado desprevenida. –Trabajaba para poder costearse los estudios y era… era realmente única. Definitivamente sentí algo por ella, pero encontrarla muerta me dijo que nuestro trabajo es mas difícil de lo que creemos- explico, ya había finalizado su café y estaba cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa, sin despegar su mirada de la joven que no pudo sostenérsela por mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento- dijo bajando la vista a su café y él siguió con el relato.

-Fue Ecklie el responsable de esa escena y Catherine intervino para ayudarme ya que mi pellejo estaba en juego. Luego tuve un acosador- comenzó y Abby lo observo sin dar crédito a sus oídos y el asintió sonriendo por la mueca de la joven. –Estuvo viviendo unos meses en el ático y había decidido que la próxima victima seria yo. Me enterraron vivo… y aquí estoy- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque Abby vio, muy en lo profundo de sus oscuros ojos, que lo afectaba pero también lo definían como persona.

-¿Cómo has podido superar todo eso?- pregunto sin disimular el asombro, y ambos sonrieron por lo extraña que se estaba tornando la charla.

-Con optimismo, intentando vivir el día a día- contesto con simpleza y la pelirroja pensó que moriría allí mismo de amor por él. Todos hemos pasado por algo, todos tenemos nuestras historias; es lo que nos da nuestro trabajo. Tal vez fui el menos afortunado, pero creo que este tipo de experiencias traumáticas, te hacen mas fuerte… te hacen quien eres- finalizo y se observaron intensamente a los ojos.

-Realmente eres muy fuerte- murmuro sin despegar la vista de él que sonrió amable y extendió el brazo a través de la mesa para tomar la mano de la joven entre la suya.

-¿Qué hay de ti, pequeña tigresa?- pregunto divertido y ella sonrió sin apartar su mano de la suya. –Tu si que eres fuerte, agente del FBI- comento con picardía y la joven lo acallo avergonzada. –Es que aun no puedo creer que hayas dejado ese estupendo trabajo para unirte a nosotros-

-¿Qué hay de malo con ustedes?- pregunto sonriendo ampliamente. –Solo me he cambiado de familia- rio y él la observo con ternura. –El otro grupo era fantástico, pero cuando Jim me ofreció de unirme a ustedes, que era realmente para lo que estaba predestinada, no pude resistirme a tal tentadora propuesta- comento sonriendo ampliamente al recordar el día en que Brass se lo había propuesto; recién había terminado la carrera y acepto sin pensarlo ni hablarlo con su padre, ni siquiera con John. Fue una de las cosas más descabelladas que hizo y fue duro para ella comunicárselo a su primera familia. –Gracias a eso pude conocerlos a ustedes, pude conocerte a ti- dijo traspasándolo con la mirada y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas. Por segunda vez en el dia Nick no supo que decir; boqueo varias veces pero no encontró las palabras, solo se limito a observarla sorprendido ya que lo había pillado desprevenido. El celular sonó en su bolsillo y maldijo mentalmente a quien lo había llamado por cortar ese momento. Abby separo su mano de la suya y sonrió entre aliviada e incómoda.

-Atiende, debe ser del trabajo- dijo amable observándolo a los ojos y él obedeció a regañadientes. Warrick le informo que había aparecido el verdadero martillo y que él debía analizarlo y compararlo con las muestras.

-De acuerdo, iré enseguida- dijo seriamente y observo a Abby que le sonrió amable cuando corto. –Ehmm, una de las monjas del padre Frank apareció y se confeso de ser la responsable del asesinato- dijo Nick con el celular en la mano y la pelirroja lo observo extrañada.

-Pero es imposible, no podría haber hecho el trabajo ella sola siendo tan pequeña- dijo recordando a la joven de rostro amable a la que Greg había interrogado. –Debo ir a la estación de policía- dijo pidiendo la cuenta y el la observo atónito.

-Espera, déjame pagar a mí- pidió y ella sonrió.

-Está bien, la próxima te toca a ti- bromeo y el sonrió. –Además debes volver al laboratorio- noto y el asintió no muy convencido, maldiciendo el momento en que lo habían llamado para regresar. Cuando acepto el café sabía que tendría poco tiempo, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto, además de sentirse como un completo idiota por no contestarle a la indirecta. Estuvo observándola por unos instantes mientras pagaba y le sonreía a la mesera que le hablo amablemente, y noto que tenía la pulsera que él le había regalado. Su corazón se acelero y se formo un nudo en el estomago de pensar que no se la había quitado, que aun la tenia. Pensó que todo aquello le resultaba muy contradictorio; él creía que sucedía algo entre Greg y ella, pero todas aquellas demostraciones, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, el hecho de dejarse puesta la pulsera, de recordar que le debía un café, de contarle de su vida, hasta de tirarle indirectas, demostraba lo contrario. Tal vez sea producto de su mente, tal vez los celos y la paranoia estaban jugándole en contra, y jamás sucedió ni sucedería lago con Greg; tal vez Warrick tenía razón y eran como hermanos, el mismo Grissom se lo había dicho el dia que ella despertó en el hospital luego de su secuestro. Recordó las palabras que su amigo le había dicho una vez en los vestuarios antes de irse: _"Debes hacer algo para conquistarla porque cualquiera podría aparecer algún dia y ganarse su corazón; y cuando eso suceda te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida"_.

-Nick. ¡Nick!- llamo Abby al notar que su compañero no estaba con ella en aquella cafetería.

-Sí, si lo siento- contesto sonriendo levemente y se dispusieron a salir del acogedor lugar.

-Debo irme- dijo la pelirroja observando la acera y noto algo extraño en él cuando asintió. -¿Todo en orden?- pregunto observándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo el nervioso y ella alzo las cejas y relajo su expresión.

-Hay algo en tu rostro, tus ojos…. Olvídalo- dijo sin finalizar la frase y él se odio por ser tan transparente para ella. Para él Abby era un enigma muy difícil de descifrar, se rebanaba los sesos intentando entenderla, descubrirla; pero a ella solo le bastaba observarlo a los ojos, notar un leve cambio en su rostro para saber que algo le ocurría. Comenzó a pensar que como agente especial del FBI era muy buena y se pregunto porque querría obtener el título en psiquiatría. –Podríamos repetirlo si quieres- dijo observándolo entusiasta con una amplia sonrisa cuando se alejaba de él y su corazón palpito frenético.

-Seria genial- dijo un tanto nervioso y esperanzado de seguir conociéndola. –Cuídate por favor- pidió y ella alzo la mano para despedirlo, emprendiendo el viaje unas cuadras más para llegar a la estación de policía.

-¡Abby que bueno que estés aquí!- dijo Grissom entre aliviado y preocupado cuando ella llego.

-No hizo falta que me avisaran, por alguna extraña razón intuí que me necesitarías- dijo amable mientras caminaban por los pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba el padre Frank y se ponía alrededor del cuello el rosario que el supervisor le acababa de devolver. Se detuvieron frente a la oscura ventana y el hombre se volteo para observarla de frente.

-Él confesó haberlo hecho- dijo bajando la vista a la carpeta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la joven alzando las cejas, observándolo atónita. –¡Es imposible!- se le escapo y el supervisor la observo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo creo que no lo hizo, pero Jim piensa lo contrario- dijo el hombre y ella asintió pensativa. –Dice que una declaración es…-

-Una declaración- finalizo Abby acostumbrada a oírlo desde pequeña ya que su padre utilizaba ese dicho también.

-Debemos hacer que hable, que diga quien lo hizo o al menos nos dé una pista, y necesito de tu ayuda- pidió observándola por sobre sus anteojos. –Tienes experiencia en esto y tal vez puedas persuadirlo- comento y la pelirroja asintió dándole una rápida leída a los informes.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto mostrándole al supervisor la foto de Cody, el segundo sospechoso.

-El otro sospechoso, Sophia esta encargándose de él- contesto y noto con curiosidad como la joven se tomaba distraídamente el dije del rosario como si se tratara de una costumbre, antes de ingresar a la sala de interrogación.

-¿Cómo sabias que él no era el culpable?- pregunto Grissom al salir de la sala de interrogatorio con la curiosidad que lo había carcomido durante todo el interrogatorio en el que Abby se limito a hacer algunas preguntas, pero logro establecer una conexión con el hombre que derivo en la confesión. Ella sonrió extrañada.

-Si bien mintió sobre algunas cosas, y fue el primer sospechoso del caso, sus ojos me dijeron que no sería capaz de una cosa así porque la amaba; al principio no estaba segura y no te lo dije porque deseaba confirmarlo, sin embargo tu también lo sentiste. Sabias que él no era culpable del asesinato a pesar de lo que decía Brass. Se sentía demasiado culpable, se reprochaba a sí mismo y confesó haberlo hecho; un asesino que comete este tipo de crímenes con esa violencia, jamás confesaría lo que hizo, al menos que se sepa como encaminarlo en el interrogatorio, y el padre Frank no necesito esa insoportable presión, lo hizo por motivación propia sintiéndose responsable de la muerte de Charlotte- conto Abby serena y Grissom la observo sin saber que decir, maravillado del trabajo y la manipulación mental que empleaba la joven y se orgulleció de tenerla trabajando con su equipo. Sophia apareció de una de las habitaciones contiguas para romper el incomodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos, para notificarles que Cody, el tercer amigo ya había confesado. Los tres se dirigieron al laboratorio y cuando se despidieron, la joven volteo respondiendo al llamado del supervisor.

-Buen trabajo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente y se dirigió a su oficina donde se encontró con que Greg ya se iba.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Abby acariciándole el rostro y el asintió sonriente, aunque hubo algo en sus ojos que lo delato. -¿Qué?- pregunto al notarlo.

-Se siente extraño aun, pero no podía estar un minuto más en casa; necesitaba de esto- dijo un tanto afectado. –Pero tengo miedo-

-Nadie dijo que sería rápido y sencillo- comento la pelirroja y el la traspaso con su mirada. –Es normal que te sientas extraño- sonrió con dulzura y él le acaricio la mejilla rosada. –Y no lo digo como psicóloga, sino como tu hermana- dijo regañándolo con suavidad ya que él tenía la costumbre de bromear con aquello cuando ella lo aconsejaba. –Como alguien que te quiere, y que quiere lo mejor para ti- finalizo y tras besarle la frente, mientras él aguardaba, se dispuso a ordenar algunas cosas en el escritorio y tomar el bolso para que pudieran salir juntos del laboratorio. Se despidieron de Nick a quien se cruzaron en el pasillo y este los observo irse, hasta que Warrick se acercó y le ofreció ir por una cerveza.

-Tenias razón hermano- dijo un tanto desilusionado y el moreno lo observo confuso. –Debo hacer algo antes de que sea tarde- comento aceptando la cerveza de su amigo y ambos abandonaron el laboratorio.

Abby se sentía realmente cansada. La última semana apenas había podido dormir cuidando de Greg, no porque el joven se lo impidiera, sino que sus propios nervios y la preocupación lo hacían. Estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa, con la televisión encendida frente a ella sin prestarle la más mínima atención, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la gran cabeza de Bolton que descansaba plácidamente en su regazo. Pensaba. A pesar de haber cenado temprano para poder descansar, su cabeza simplemente no se callaba; últimamente le sucedía a menudo y estaba tornándose molesto.

Decidió esquivar en su mente la idea de sus dos padres y decidió encaminarla a la charla de esa tarde con Nick. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar su rostro y todo lo que habían hablado. Cada día lo amaba más y la dependencia era aun mayor; nadie le creería si le decía que trabaja mucho mejor y obtenía mayor concentración estando con él, sintiéndolo cerca, sabiendo que estaba con ella. No sabia que mas hacer para acercarse a él, pero pensó también que no estaba tan mal posicionada habiendo tomado un café con él y descubierto varias cosas además de lo que sabia.

Cambio un par de canales por inercia y Bolton se removió incomodo. Recordó sus años de FBI y cuanto extrañaba a su antigua familia. Se incorporo del sillón y se dirigió al pasillo que comunicaba a su habitación para asegurarse de que el mural con las fotos que había tomado a lo largo de los años de servicio en Virginia aun estaban allí, colgadas en la pared provocando que sonriera. Las observo detenidamente y el enorme can la quito de sus recuerdos dándole un leve empujoncito en el muslo, indicándole que ya era hora de ir a la cama. Abby sonrió melancólica y luego de acariciarlo cerró tras ella la puerta para desaparecer bajo sus sabanas con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con su antiguo equipo o al menos a alguno de sus compañeros…


	11. Chapter 11

**Mil perdones por la tardanza! Es que se me hizo eterno! :$ Gracias a Juli por la review! Ahora me dejaste vos con la intriga de quien pensas para el Crossover, espero no decepcionarte! :D **

**Ehmm no tengo mucho mas para decir acerca de este capitulo, solo que corresponde al episodio Post Mortem y que estoy ansiosa por ir develandoles las sorpresitas que tengo preparadas! :) **

**El conjunto ya esta en Polyvore asi que pueden echarle un vistazo!  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en la proxima y espero sus reviews! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>: Pandora's Box.

"_27 de Septiembre de 1982. _

_Querido James: _

_El bebe ya ha nacido, es una hermosa niña. Le he puesto Abigail, uno de tus nombres favoritos. Es hermosa Jim, sus ojos son grandes y pardos, y los mantiene abiertos, observando todo. Es muy callada, no llora; se que será muy fuerte. Su piel es muy blanca y ha comenzado a crecerle un hermoso cabello crespo rojo anaranjado, si la vieras Jim! Sentía que debías saberlo, ya han pasado seis meses desde su nacimiento, y ocho desde que no te veo. Quiero que la conozcas, John estará alegre de verte y creo que Abby te adorara cuando crezca. En cuanto leas esto, por favor comunícate conmigo ya que no has respondido ninguna de las cartas que te he enviado. Te quiero mucho._

_P.D: Patrick estuvo de acuerdo en que la veas crecer, que estés con ella. Preferiría que habláramos los tres en persona, así que por lo que más quieras, por los años que estuvimos juntos ven a casa. Solo hablaremos." _

En cuanto termino de leer, Abby soltó la carta como si quemara entre sus manos y se limito a observar fijamente la caja verde que se había dignado a abrir aquella mañana. Era la tercera carta que leía y con todas había tenido la misma reacción que con la última. Aun quedaban muchas y sentía que no podría seguir leyendo más. La pequeña cajita verde que estaba situada frente a ella y parecía inofensiva y hasta interesante, había desatado su infierno personal. Con las uñas en la boca se debatía entre dejarse llevar por el ataque de histeria que amenazaba con salirse por cada poro de su cuerpo, o mantenerse fría, calmada y calculadora tal y como la habían entrenado. Ninguna de las dos opciones la convencía, así que decidió que caminaría por el living, alrededor de esa endemoniada cajita. Por unos momentos se sintió Pandora y se pregunto si ella se había sentido tan mal y culpable por haberlo hecho. A esa altura de la situación no sabía que hubiera sido mejor, abrirla como lo hizo o haberla dejado en el escritorio de su estudio bien cerrada. Volteo y observo las fotos; se veía a su madre en la secundaria con Brass con uniforme, los días de campo, las salidas, el dia de casamiento con su padre, es decir Patrick; los nacimientos, los cumpleaños. Era una hermosa selección que su madre había hecho en toda su vida y además de las cartas, postales y otras cosas, tenia encerrada en esa caja. Sintiendo que ya era suficiente por un dia, metió todo lo que había quitado nuevamente dentro de la caja y la guardo en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Se paso todo el dia reflexionando acerca de lo poco que había leído, pero la última carta realmente la había inquietado. Su madre le confirmaba que ella era su hija y le pedía a James Brass estar presente en su infancia, presenciando su crecimiento, y Abby recordó todos los momentos en lo que él había estado con ella y John, acompañándolos; cuando le insistió en ir a Las Vegas notando que estaba indecisa; su apoyo al morir su madre… Aun no entendía cómo era posible que si su padre lo sabia no hiciera nada al respecto, que siguiera manteniendo esa relación de amistad con el detective, que haya aceptado que Jim esté presente en su vida. Había muchas cosas que aun no comprendía y los nervios y la ansiedad la consumían al recordar que no tenía aun el ADN en sus manos.

Ya entrada la noche recibió una llamada de Grissom por un homicidio y tras preparar el bolso con la ropa que usaría en el juicio de Greg, se dirigió a la dirección requerida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sara un tanto confusa al verla ingresar en la casa y Abby se detuvo en seco con el ceño fruncido, observando a sus espaldas como si no le hablara a ella.

-Para mí también es un gusto verte, Sara- comento burlona acercándose a ella y observando interesada el cadáver de la anciana desangrado sobre el vidrio de la ventana. La morena sonrió mientras volvía a tomar fotografías y la pelirroja observaba a su alrededor.

-Pensé que debías ir al juicio de Greg- comento observándola y la aludida asintió.

-Así es- contesto con una sonrisa. –Pero Grissom me ha llamado para esto, así que en cuanto despunte el alba me iré al juicio- sonrió y Sara le correspondió el gesto. –Intentare recolectar la mayor evidencia posible- finalizo y su compañera luego de observarla fijamente siguió su trabajo. Era realmente admirable que la pequeña pelirroja siempre tuviera energía para su trabajo y a veces cubriera varios turnos, y no perdiera su humor; le recordaba mucho a ella. Dejo toda su recolección en una bolsa para que la llevaran al laboratorio antes de despedirse de Sara e irse al juzgado.

Greg se restregaba las manos nervioso mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera; era la decima vez que se tocaba la corbata queriendo arreglarla estando el nudo perfectamente acomodado. Las manos le sudaban, caminaba de un lado hacia otro y observaba todo a su alrededor, sin mencionar las horribles ganas de vomitar, cuando Abby, vestida muy formal, traspaso el umbral de la puerta tras hablar con Sophia y se dirigió hacia él que sintió un gran alivio mientras le flaqueaban las piernas por sentirse seguro y a salvo con ella.

-Pensé que no vendrías- farfullo tomándole las manos, necesitando un apoyo.

-¡Claro que sí! No pienses así- dijo sonriendo extrañada con una sonrisa dulce bajando la vista a sus manos. –Te sudan las manos, debes estar tranquilo- dijo con ternura dándole un pañuelo del bolso que tenia al hombro.

-La corbata… esta… me la he arreglado pero…- comenzó a balbucear y Abby noto que no había problema con su corbata, sin embargo alzo las manos y la acomodo para que se sintiera más tranquilo.

-Greg relájate. Todo saldrá bien, debes tranquilizarte- dijo con sus manos en el pecho del joven que subía y bajaba a toda velocidad por la respiración agitada de los nervios.

-Me siento terrible, me tiembla todo el cuerpo… Siento miedo- confeso como un niño pequeño y Abby sonrió con ternura y le acaricio el rostro.

-Es normal, pero nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte a que todo salga bien- tranquilizo y el asintió nervioso. –De acuerdo, ahora es tu turno de entrar, esperare a que llegue Nick y estaremos cerca de ti- sonrió ampliamente y Greg le correspondió el gesto contagiado por la calidez de la pelirroja. –Si preguntan, solo somos compañeros de laboratorio, ¿si? Lo que declarare será un tanto delicado y si confieso que somos casi hermanos podría haber problemas- aclaro tomándole la mano que el joven se encargo de apretar suavemente antes de partir a la sala que se iba llenando de a poco. Lo observo preocupada, concentrada en lo que tendría que declarar cuando una hermosa y dulce voz le hablo al oído por detrás.

-Estas hermosa- dijo provocando que Abby diera un respingo como si la hubieran pinchado con una aguja y volteara a observar a Nick, asustada con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los rizos del flojo rodete se movieron en vaivén.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?- dijo con una mano en su pecho que subía y bajaba agitado y el rio divertido, mientras ella notaba lo bien que le calzaba el traje e intentaba no ruborizarse por los pensamientos incoherentes que cruzaban por su mente.

-¿Siempre te vistes así como psicóloga?- pregunto observándola con detalle de arriba abajo y Abby sintió como si su compañero la desnudara con su oscura y penetrante mirada. Ella se limito a rodar los ojos mientras sonreía desviando la vista hacia un costado.

-El traje te sienta bien, ¿donde has dejado tu cabello?- contratacó ella y él sonrió fascinado que le siguiera el juego.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto observándola fijamente y la joven sonrió ampliamente provocando que el tranquilo corazón de él se agitara.

-Me gusta cuando esta crecido- confeso, sin avergonzarse ya que era verdad. -¿Podemos entrar?- pregunto en tono cansino acercándose mas a él que la observo enamorado.

-Si, claro. Después de ti- dijo dirigiéndose a la sala concurrida. -¿Te he dicho que estas hermosa hoy?- dijo seductor y ella sonrió mientras volvía a rodar los ojos.

El juicio se les hizo eterno mientras Sophia y el hombre al que Greg había salvado declaraban. Nick y Abby tenían sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas para darse apoyo mutuo, expectantes ante cualquier giro del juicio y ambos maldecían por lo bajo cada vez que uno de los jóvenes del jurado, se levantaba o interrumpía la declaración para hacer preguntas acusatorias. Parecía tenerla en contra de Greg y lanzaba indirectas que lo culpaban. Su amigo estaba tenso y se removía incomodo en su asiento, sin poder tolerar tanta presión, pero haciendo lo mejor posible para no vomitar y comportarse adecuadamente. Era mas de la decima vez que Abby chasqueaba la lengua, cuando Nick se acercó a su oído e intento calmarla.

-Tranquila, todo ira bien- dijo dulcemente en un tono amable y la pelirroja volteo para observarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se esta complicando, no me gusta. Estoy nerviosa- confeso y él sonrió ampliamente. –Pero no dejare que ese idiota se interponga y hunda a Greg- dijo segura y Nick rio entre dientes.

-Haces muy bien- dijo asintiendo al mismo tiempo que el juez anunciaba su nombre y ella debía ponerse de pie. Antes de que lo hiciera y sin que nadie notara aun que ellos estaban sentados en el publico, Nick acerco el dorso de la mano de la joven a sus labios y los beso con delicadeza, acto que tomo desprevenida a Abby que intento no sonrojarse y olvidarse la declaración. A pesar de que deseaba ayudar a Greg y lo estaba haciendo, debía hacer algo para conquistarla. Se sintió horrible al caminar por el pasillo y subir al estrado para declarar bajo la mirada de todas las personas presentes, ya que le recordaba a su época de secundaria y no había sido muy agradable. A pesar de querer salir corriendo de allí, camino con gracia y encanto hacia el estrado, provocando que varias personas se preguntaran quien era. Tras jurar ante el juez, la joven comenzó a declarar.

-El laboratorio ha solicitado mi ayuda como psicóloga para analizar la conducta y el comportamiento de este grupo en cuestión- comenzó tan serena como el mar en su día más tranquilo, aunque muy en el fondo sintiera pánico ante la idea de que el joven del jurado intervendría. –Le he pedido ayuda a un sociólogo amigo y comenzamos con este análisis. No lo hemos hecho con la extensión y la intensidad con las que se haría una tesis universitaria, porque mi objetivo no será aburrirlos, sino informarlos- dijo Abby suavemente mientras comenzaba a mostrarles a las personas allí presentes las imágenes y el plano en la pantalla a su derecha. –No es la primera vez que sucede algo así, por lo que tuvimos de donde aferrarnos para comenzar la investigación y concluir que este tipo de conducta y comportamiento en los jóvenes hoy en día esta marcando tendencia y hay cada vez mas adeptos. En otras palabras, esta de moda- dijo la pelirroja observando de soslayo a Greg que se removió incomodo con los murmullos colectivos que inundaron la sala. Abby abrió la boca para proseguir, cuando el joven del jurado se puso de pie y hablo. Pero no fue solo eso lo que irrito a la joven, sino que el juez no hiciera nada, aun cuando las preguntas se tornaron ofensivas y acusatorias.

-Era usted agente del FBI, ¿verdad Dra. Robertson?- pregunto clavando sus azules ojos en los pardos de la joven que lo observo intentando controlar las muecas que amenazaban con transformarle el rostro.

-Eso no tiene relevancia aquí- contesto ella con altura, pero aterrada de que supiera demasiado de ella ya que aquella no era una información que le daba a cualquiera y no aparecía tan fácilmente entre sus registros.

-Entonces no lo niega- insistió el joven y la pelirroja apretó los maxilares.

-No, no lo niego- contesto con suavidad. Nick, sentado a unos metros la observo tenso pasarse la mano por los cabellos nerviosa, con rostro congestionado y temió que reaccionara de la manera indebida. –Pero no se a donde desea llegar con esto- dijo observándolo fijamente.

-Eso quiere decir, para las personas que tal vez no entiendan mucho de esto, que ha hecho más de un perfil en su vida- dijo ocultando el tono burlón en una media sonrisa falsa, intentando degradarla, humillarla ante el público.

-Así es. Ya que lo menciona debo destacar que uno de mis fuertes es la lectura del lenguaje corporal y noto cierto tono de voz en usted, señor. Tal vez sea burla o sarcasmo- contesto la joven con extremo respeto y mientras se volvían a sentir los murmullos en la sala, el joven cambio la expresión de su rostro como si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

-Solo deseaba cerciorarme de que ya hubiera hecho esto antes- dijo con falso interés, humillándola pero la joven fijo su vista intensa en el. -¿Pertenece al laboratorio de criminalística, Dra. Robertson? Es decir, ¿es una CSI?- insistió y Abby asintió antes de hablar.

-Si, soy una CSI, pero como he dicho antes de comenzar la declaración, el laboratorio solicito mi ayuda como psicóloga con experiencia en perfiles criminalísticos, pero tal vez usted no lo escucho ya que estaba muy concentrado en hacer preguntas que me incomodaran. Me temo que no tuvo éxito, señor- dijo respetuosa sonriendo débilmente pero con ojos fulminantes, logrando que el joven del jurado se sintiera incomodo.

-Entonces, con toda esta declaración esta acusando a Dimitrius James- ataco y Abby necesito de todo su autocontrol para contestar como una dama.

-Esta poniendo en mis labios palabras que no he dicho, señor- se defendió Abby con dureza.

-Pero si es CSI, entonces trabaja con el señor Sanders-

-Si, así es- contesto ella apretando con fuerza los maxilares, pidiéndole al cielo más paciencia.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con él, Dra. Robertson?- presiono y si bien Nick estuvo expectante a que su joven compañera contestara a la pregunta que se le había hecho, para descubrir que sucedía entre ellos dos, Abby decidió que era suficiente.

-Somos meros compañeros de trabajo- dijo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dolió mentir. -¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio, señor juez?- pregunto irritada, volteándose hacia el hombre para lanzarle una mirada envenenada ya que no hacia nada. –¡Porque me siento como si estuviese en uno!- se quejo duramente.

-Claro que no Doctora- contesto el hombre intentando ser amable. -¡Siéntese!- le ordeno al joven que obedeció sin quitarle sus azules ojos de encima a la joven que prosiguió con su declaración.

-No estoy aquí para acusar a nadie; mi trabajo es aclarar esta situación. Estas situaciones están tornándose normales entre los jóvenes, es moda entre ellos. No importa lo que hagan de su vida; de hecho la mayoría de los integrantes de esta pandilla eran estudiantes o trabajaban durante el dia y llevaban una vida normal a los ojos de su familia. Pero lo que ellos consideran divertido, está mal. Los integrantes han demostrado problemas de conducta y no solo lo digo en este último caso, sino que es un rasgo característico en las pandillas. Los integrantes mayores, convencen a los jóvenes que será divertido, que lograran escapar de ciertos problemas que los abruman y deben hacer pruebas para iniciarse. Los incitan a unírseles, convenciéndolos que subirán en la escala jerárquica y que lograran la inmunidad. Es una pena, pero es la realidad en estas tendencias que están de moda en los jóvenes. Fue difícil conseguir los perfiles psicológicos de los sospechosos ya que se negaban a declarar. A veces uno es un hombre de bien, pero es encontrado en el lugar y momento equivocados; otras veces la maldad es innata y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Espero haber sido de ayuda y no confundirlos- finalizo Abby con educación y observo al juez.

-Gracias por la información, Dra. Robertson; puede retirarse- dijo con falsa amabilidad y la joven bajo del estrado y volvió a sentarse al lado de Nick, sin dirigirle en ningún momento al mirada a Greg.

Como si hubiese sido poco todo lo que el joven interrumpió en la declaración de Abby, cuando le toco el turno a Nick fue más denso e irritante, y como su compañero no puede dejar pasar una situación así en la que hablen de mas y en vano, le contesto al jurado de manera acalorada, derivando el sobresalto y la interrupción de la madre y el hermano de Dimitrius James. El juez llamo a orden y les dio la palabra a los familiares de la victima luego de la declaración de Nick, quien volvió a su lugar, al lado de Abby con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas.

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡Los familiares de la víctima no son testigos, es ridículo que declaren nada!- susurro la pelirroja mordaz al oído de su compañero que asintió disgustado.

-Así es, pero es tiempo de elecciones y este hombre daría lo que fuera por conseguir más votos; aunque eso significara enviar a Greg a prisión- comento y pudo notar el pánico y la ira contenida en los hermosos ojos de su compañera.

Tras la declaración de la madre y el hermano de la victima que intentaron convencer a las personas allí presentes de que su pequeño era buena persona, el juez concedió un break antes de la declaración de Greg. A diferencia de cómo habían ingresado a la sala, los primeros en salir fueron el publico y los testigos y luego las partes más importantes en cuestión, encontrándose con el pasillo abarrotado de periodistas y cámaras y preguntas absurdas e incomodas. A pesar de que Abby no deseaba ingerir nada a causa del estomago cerrado, aguardaba la llegada de Greg al lado de las maquinas de comida ya que era el único lugar deshabitado de todo el complejo. Los murmullos de las personas y los flashes de las cámaras la ponían nerviosa. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y cuando observo la pantalla se apresuro a contestar.

-Señorita Robertson, llamamos del centro de análisis por las muestras de ADN que solicito en nuestra Clínica- dijo suavemente la joven del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-Es solo para informarle que a causa de la cantidad de trabajo, el resultado de sus análisis se ha retrasado- dijo la joven y Abby sintió como se ceñía aun más el nudo en su estomago.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- pregunto intentando que su tono de voz no sonara tan afectado por la ansiedad.

-Una semana, tal vez dos. Lo sentimos mucho señorita Robertson, no es nuestra intensión retrasarla y mucho menos con un tema tan delicado como este, pero se ha suspendido todo tipo de actividad en esta zona- explico la joven apenada y Abby asintió rodando los ojos_. "¿Acaso son tantos los hijos que dudan de sus padres como para mandar a hacer tantos análisis de ADN?"_, pensó irritada, intentando calmarse. Luego de colgar, estuvo unos minutos observando la pantalla apagada de su celular y a pesar de que no lo deseaba, llegaron a su mente las cartas y las fotos que había estado revisando de la caja de su madre. Al sentir pasos alzo la vista y sonrió cuando visualizo a Nick acercarse a ella con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

-Debo volver, pero no me gusta para nada dejarlo a Greg aquí, de este modo- dijo negando con la cabeza, haciendo ese gesto con los labios tan característico en él cuando algo lo disgustaba y Abby asintió sin decir nada, lo que despertó la curiosidad en su compañero. -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y la pelirroja enfoco los ojos en él.

-Si- contesto alzando el celular, haciendo un gesto despreocupado. –No tiene importancia- sonrió.

-Pero te ha dejado pensando- dijo él y ella lo observo frunciendo el ceño levemente, extrañada de que la conociera tanto. Después de todo tal vez no fuera tan misteriosa, tal vez este tornándose transparente para él que demostraba poder leerla con mayor facilidad que hacía unos meses. Sonrió incomoda sin contestarle y él decidió que no debía indagar mas en el tema. –Ehmm, veré que puedo hacer desde el laboratorio para ayudar a Greg- dijo suavemente observándola y ella asintió. –Te mandare los resultados al celular, seguramente sea una especie de video o algo así- dijo con una media sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto, fue entonces cuando él se acerco y le beso dulcemente la rosada mejilla que tras el roce de los labios de su compañero tornaron un intenso y concentrado color.

-Suerte- deseo ella y él desapareció por el pasillo lleno de cámaras. Fue al encuentro de Sophia y Greg en cuanto pudo visualizarlos en el alboroto del pasillo y se encontró con que la detective tranquilizaba a su amigo que estaba lívido y nervioso.

Abby estaba sentada, aguardando a que Greg saliera del servicio donde había entrado a refrescarse, cuando noto que el hermano de Dimitruis James ingresaba con porte amenazador. Cada musculo del pequeño cuerpo de la joven pelirroja se tenso violentamente al presenciar aquel comportamiento extraño, y la invadió la incertidumbre cuando lo observo salir y que su amigo se tardaba en hacerlo. El joven moreno le sostuvo la mirada amenazante, pero la pelirroja en ningún momento dio señales de temor ni nada por el estilo, y muy temeraria clavo sus grandes ojos en el joven que termino por desviar la mirada y seguir camino por el pasillo al encuentro de su madre. La joven aguardo impaciente con el corazón palpitándose en los oídos y se levanto de un brinco cuando noto que su amigo salía del servicio mas pálido de lo que había entrado y que sudaba el doble.

-¿Te amenazo, verdad?- salto sobreprotectora y su amigo la observo con temor. -¿Qué demonios paso allí dentro?- estallo al notar que no le contestaba.

-Sí, me amenazo- contesto Greg con voz ahogada bajando la vista. –Tal vez me lo merecía- dijo y Abby no dio crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Aquello era demasiado; hacía varias semanas que su amigo estaba echándose la culpa de todo y oírlo decir aquello en el dia del juicio fue suficiente.

-¡Escúchame Sanders!- ordeno con tono amenazante y su amigo alzo la vista impresionado por el tono de voz de su amiga. –Debes dejar de echarte la culpa de todo, porque ninguno de nosotros hemos venido aquí, en vano para que te dejes pisotear por esas personas, para que des por perdido todo ahora. Sophia y Nick no declararon en vano, yo no soporte a ese maldito imbécil hacerme el interrogatorio en vano; así que te recomiendo que busques tus bolas donde sea que las hayas dejado, vuelvas a ponértelas y enfrentes este maldito juicio como el hombre que se que eres- amenazo con el rostro transformado por la irritación acumulada de todo el dia y Greg la observo conmocionado y a pesar de no reconocerla en aquella faceta salvaje y grotesca parecida a la de un entrenador de futbol, se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar aquellas palabras. –Han llamado de la clínica informando que el resultado del análisis se ha retrasado una semana- dijo una vez recuperada la calma y el la observo entre divertido y confuso, y se echo a reír cuando ella clavo su mirada expectante de cejas arqueadas en él.

-Usted sí que está loca Dra. Robertson- bromeo y logro arrancarle una risa a la joven que se acerco a abrazarlo. –Pero aun así te quiero- susurro al oído de la joven que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

-Debes saber que jamás te dejare solo, que estaré para ayudarte siempre que me necesites; que no debes pensar en hacer todo esto solo porque sabes que en algún momento necesitaras ayuda de tus amigos- dijo tranquila, en tono suave y el la estrechó mas contra sí y le beso la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

En el momento mismo que eran citados nuevamente para ingresar a la sala, Abby recibió una llamada de Sara diciéndole que habían encontrado otra miniatura en la escena que ellas habían estado investigando esa madrugada, y que Grissom deseaba verla en cuanto terminara el juicio. Ella acepto y tras la pregunta de la morena acerca de como se encontraba Greg, le comento lo que sucedía. Tras terminar la conversación con Sara, Nick le envió la información que habían recolectado y lo que habían armado con Warrick y corrió hacia la abogada de Greg para darle el video.

Aquellas dos últimas horas fueron una tortura. El video que envió Nick fue de mucha ayuda, pero el juez acuso a Greg de haber bebido en la cena que tuvo la misma noche que ocurrió el accidente y si bien su amiga se quedo sin aliento en su lugar por lo inesperado y la intencion de la acusación, Greg pudo resolverlo con tranquilidad, explicándole cuanto había tomado, los efectos de la cantidad de alcohol ingerido y la duración en horas en el organismo. Abby suspiro aliviada de que haya podido resolverlo, pero su cuerpo volvió a tensarse cuando estuvo cerca el momento del veredicto. Estaba segura que al final del día su cuerpo le pasaría factura de los nervios y el estrés que había sentido durante esas interminables horas de juicio. El jurado se puso de pie y leyó el veredicto: Excusable, y Abby noto que Greg no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no era tan malo después de todo.

La joven salió primero para tener el auto listo y en marcha frente al juzgado ya que los periodistas y las cámaras caerían sobre él. El viaje transcurrió en silencio; Greg no tenía la más mínima intensión de hablar, limitándose a observar el paisaje en movimiento a través de la ventana y Abby no lo presionaría para que pudiera reflexionar tranquilo. Llegaron rápidamente al laboratorio y sin dirigirse la palabra Greg ingreso apresurado mientras su amiga estacionaba su auto tranquila y luego subía al laboratorio. Allí se encontró con que el joven ya se había ido a descansar, había sido un día bastante largo para él, y que Grissom la aguardaba en su oficina. Al ingresar, sintió como su espíritu recobraba la paz; siempre le había encantado esa oficina de todo el laboratorio y como su supervisor la había ambientado, toda su personalidad residía en ella y extrañamente a Abby le brindaba paz. Encontró al hombre pensativo, detrás de su escritorio observando las dos cajas de cristal con las miniaturas dentro, sin notar la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Querías verme?- pregunto para distraerlo y el asintió aun observándolas.

-Acércate por favor- pidió suavemente y Abby obedeció. Era la primera vez que las veía y logaron quitarle el aliento; era un trabajo demasiado fino y exquisito, y le dio pena que se utilizara como la firma de un asesino. –Dime lo que ves- dijo alzando la vista y la joven contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-La firma de un asesino en serie- dijo inspeccionando cada caja con detalle aunque rápidamente. –Es un trabajo espectacular, de mucho tiempo, dedicación y sobre todo estudio. Probablemente se dedique a esto, no es descuidado o descuidada…- dijo inmersa en sus propios pensamientos recorriendo con la vista, maravillada cada detalle.

-¿Descuidada?- pregunto el supervisor remarcando la última silaba y Abby lo observo arqueando una ceja.

-Vamos, Grissom. A veces debes reconocer que las mujeres tenemos cierta habilidad y facilidad innata para los detalles. No estoy segura, debo analizarlo mejor, pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que sea mujer- dijo traspasándolo con la mirada y el supervisor asintió. –¡Esto es increíble! Jamás había visto algo parecido- dijo entre asombrada y fascinada y Grissom sonrió al observarla.

-Quiero que te encargues del perfil psicológico y criminalístico del asesino, que lo analices a través de sus miniaturas- pidió y la joven se sentó frente a él y lo observo fijamente.

-Veré que puedo hacer con solo dos, aunque te puedo asegurar que esto no terminara aquí. Habrá más y en cada una de las siguientes querrá rozar la perfección- comento Abby con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Deberé tener acceso a las urnas de cristal- dijo y el hombre asintió observándola fijamente.

-Ya he mandado a hacer la copia de la llave de los candados; podrás utilizarlas cuando te plazca- menciono y la pelirroja asintió preocupada.

-Sera complicado y puede que tarde- dijo ella, intentando que el tono de _"Oye no quiero presiones, necesito mi tiempo"_ se haya interpretado bien y Grissom sonrió de lado y sonrió.

-Lo se, por eso te lo he pedido a ti. Tienes experiencia en esto y eres muy buena haciendo tu trabajo. No tengo a nadie mejor para esto. Podrás disponer de la ayuda de tus compañeros si así lo deseas y hablar conmigo si tienes algo- comento volviendo la vista a las cajas y Abby interpreto como que la conversación se había terminado.

-Una de nuestras reglas cuando estaba en Quántico era no sentir demasiada fascinación por obras ajenas porque eso nos llevaría a crear un lazo de algún tipo con el criminal- comento ella mientras se ponía de pie y logro captar la atención de su supervisor que la siguió con la mirada hacia la puerta. –Solo es una mención, pero no quiero que te suceda lo mismo, puede ser peligroso para ti y para los que te rodean- comento observándolo y el se quito los anteojos y la observo confundido.

-¿Cómo lo…?- comenzó extrañado.

-Tus ojos lo dicen todo Grissom- contesto Abby con una sonrisa cargada de ternura. –Pero aunque lo sientas, no es sano para ti. No debes tomarlo como propio porque mas adelante la carga se volverá demasiado pesada e insoportable y te querrás rebanar los sesos para llegar al fondo de la cuestión- comento y el la observo asombrado, sin dar crédito a sus oídos por las palabras de la joven. –Comenzare con esto cuanto antes. Gracias por confiar en mí y otorgarme esta tarea- sonrió amable y salió de la oficina dejando al hombre perplejo.

De camino a casa luego de un largo día, pensó en una persona que era muy especial para ella, habían trabajado unos años juntos y que sin duda podría ayudarla en esta tarea del perfil del asesino de miniaturas. Sonrió al notar lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que seria imposible contactarlo, ya que el trabajo se encargaba de que no pudieran encontrarse nunca. Pensó nuevamente en el y sonrió ante la idea de que tal vez si pensaba demasiado en él, sus pensamientos lo llamaran e hiciera su aparición en el laboratorio para ayudarla. Sonrió nuevamente ante la idea de que era un pensamiento absurdo, de adolescente y que debería hacerlo ella sola aunque la ayuda de él no le vendría para nada mal. Bajo del auto e ingreso a su casa intentando olvidarse de eso, aunque muy en el fondo sintiera esperanzas de que sucediera. De que el destino lo trajera nuevamente a ella…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola! Ya capitulo 12! No puedo creerlo! Tengo que agradecer como siempre a mi fiel lectora, a Juli por sus reviews! Me dan las pilas que necesito para escribir! No es muy largo, pero creo que un poco emocionante es, porque empiezan a desparse las sopresas WIIIIIIII! XD Todavia tengo algunas para mas adelante asi que sean pacientes, ya van a llegar :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews!  
><strong>

**Como siempre el conjunto ya esta disponible en Polyvore para que lo aprecien ;) Besitos y hasta la proxima!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>: It's all in the DNA

Fathers be good to your daughters; Daughters will love like you do

-Abby- dijo de repente Greg tomando con fuerza la rodilla de la joven que no dejaba de moverse a causa del tic en su pie, y la joven alzo la vista para observarlo. –¡Contrólate! Ya estamos aquí, todo estará bien- dijo con una media sonrisa y la joven chasqueo la lengua.

-No entiendo para que nos citan con tiempo si nos harán esperar aquí como unos idiotas- se quejo desviando la vista hacia un costado, mientras reanudaba su tarea con el pie y su amigo reía entre dientes. –Además no puedo controlarlo, no sé si sabes el significado de un tic nervioso Greg- dijo irritada con los maxilares apretados y el aludido sonrió negando con la cabeza volviendo a su posición anterior, limitándose a recostar la cabeza contra la pared y dormitar hasta ser llamados. Abby que no pudo soportar más estar sentada esperando, se puso de pie y camino lentamente intentando controlarse por aquella pulcra y silenciosa sala de espera. Era tal la ansiedad en esos momentos que prefirió que hubiera gente a su alrededor, al menos para poder distraerse con algo. Se concentro en su respiración, en como inspiraba y exhalaba, mientras contaba los pasos que daba lentamente frente a Greg que tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba una canción muy bajito.

-Abigail Robertson- llamo una mujer desde el umbral de una de las últimas puertas del pasillo y la aludida se volteo rápidamente, mientras Greg se ponía de pie como si se hubiese pinchado el trasero con una aguja. Los amigos se observaron por un instante y la pelirroja decidió caminar hacia la mujer que le sonreía amable, intentando que sus piernas no flaquearan de los nervios que sentía en ese preciso momento. –Aquí están los resultados del ADN- dijo amable, aunque preocupada por el rostro lívido y congestionado de la joven que sin éxito, intento corresponderle la sonrisa. -¿Es usted familiar?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Greg con tono amenazante lo que provoco que su amigo se alejara de ella como acto reflejo.

-Oh, no; es un amigo- contesto Abby con el último aliento que le quedaba. –Es técnico de ADN, entiende de estas cosas; de hecho gracias a él pude hacerme este análisis. Por favor, no podría hacerlo sin él- confeso la pelirroja aterrada y la mujer al notar que no estaba mintiendo, los dejo ingresar a la sala que estaba a su espalda.

-Los dejare un minuto a solas para la lectura de los resultados; no se tarden por favor- pidió suavemente observando a Abby a los ojos y ella sonrió un poco más relajada.

-Se lo agradezco- contesto la joven y sintió nauseas cuando la mujer cerró la puerta. Un silencio sepulcral los invadió de inmediato ya que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, limitándose a observarse mutuamente. De repente, cuando la tensión fue demasiada, la pelirroja le tendió el sobre a su amigo que la observo arqueando las cejas sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo con rostro lívido y ojos atemorizados.

-No es justo que yo lo haga Abbs- se quejo el joven observando el sobre.

-Es mejor si lo escucho de otra persona decirlo- contesto tocándose sus rebeldes y rojos cabellos y Greg no comprendió la excentricidad de su amiga. –¡Por favor, léelo!- ordeno mordaz y él obedeció abriendo el sobre sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella que se cruzo de brazos para dejar de moverse.

-Las muestras coinciden un 99,93%. Dio positivo- dijo luego de leer el papel y alzo la vista para observarla que asintió atónita mientras tomaba asiento lentamente. No debía afectarle tanto, después de todo ya lo sabía; lo había sentido siempre, las cartas de su madre lo habían confirmado… ¿Por qué debía afectarle tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareada y perdida? Era un poco tarde para tener complejo de identidad justo en ese momento, a los veinticinco años de edad, cuando ella misma había tenido pacientes con esas características y les había dado consejos para afrontarlo. Pero el problema no era ese, ella lo sabía muy bien. Lo que la inquietaba era no saber qué había sucedido para que ella sea el fruto de un amor clandestino, deshonesto; quería saber porque le habían mentido, porque habían dejado que se encariñara de James Brass para luego mentirle, para ocultar su verdadero origen. Se le estaban escapando algunos detalles, había cosas… hechos que ella desconocía y se sentía incomoda con aquella situación ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que se le escaparan detalles, después de todo su trabajo era ese.

Greg al notar la contradicción en el rostro de su amiga que observaba en shock un punto fijo de la blanca pared, se sentó a su lado, la rodeo por los hombros y le beso dulcemente la cabeza. No necesitaba hablarle, sabia como se sentía y lo único que necesitaba era contención y apoyo. Solamente hubo un detalle en ella que logro desconcertar a su amigo, y fue que no derramo ni una sola lagrima; Abby se limito a observar fijamente la pared mientras procesaba la información, como si estuviera en estado de shock y logro preocupar al joven que la observo detenidamente.

-Abbs- llamo suavemente y ella giro el rostro para traspasarlo con la mirada. –Debemos irnos ya- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la joven que aun no había recobrado su color y que asintió al comprender que los minutos que le había dado la mujer ya habían pasado.

Fue un alivio encontrar el laboratorio tan deshabitado porque eso le dio la posibilidad a la pálida pelirroja de escabullirse hacia los vestuarios y esconder el sobre en el bolso que estaba su locker. No quiso detenerse mucho tiempo a pensar y cuando se decidió a salir al pasillo para buscar algo para hacer, un mensaje de Grissom la cito al matadero de pollos. Antes de ingresar al complejo noto que Brass hablaba con un empleado de allí y lo observo mientras caminaba. Había algo en ese hombre que le erizaba los vellos, pero que al mismo tiempo le provocaba mucha lastima. Cuando el hombre le correspondió la mirada a la joven, Brass se volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se topo con los pardos ojos de la pelirroja que tras mirarlo unos instantes, entro al edificio.

-Dijiste que tenias algo interesante para mi- se quejo Abby sintiendo nauseas por el penetrante olor que había allí. Greg volteo y le sonrió cuando la observo taparse la boca y tomarse el estomago con fuerza y le indico donde se encontraba Grissom. La joven encontró a su supervisor observando detenidamente la tercera miniatura allí, en la escena del crimen algo que la pillo totalmente desprevenida. –Wow, jamás hubiera pensado en agradecerte este llamado- dijo acercándose lentamente, poniendo atención en la maqueta que estudiaba el hombre muy entretenido, con sus ojos brillándole cual niño pequeño en día de Navidad.

-¿Esta todo en orden?- pregunto Grissom y Abby observo todo con lujo de detalle.

-Así es, no comete errores- dijo alzando la vista a la verdadera escena para comprobarlo. –Hizo un trabajo minucioso y claramente conocía el lugar. Todo esta perfectamente en su lugar- finalizo maravillada.

-Entonces echémosle un vistazo mas profundo en el laboratorio con el equipo- dijo y abandonaron la escena.

Luego de estar trabajando unas horas con Grissom, decidió que comenzaría a construir el perfil del sospechoso sola en su oficina para estar tranquila y pensar mejor, pero se encontró en un gran aprieto al notar que prácticamente no tenían nada para poder hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando Greg se asomo a invitarla a buscar una información para distraerla y para que no estuviera sola, y acepto hacerlo mientras tomaban un café. Así descubrieron que Ernie Dell, el hombre al que Abby había visto con Brass, era empleado de una fábrica de trenes a escala que había dejado a manera de Delivery la segunda miniatura en la casa de Penny Garden tras haberla modificado. Siendo la única conexión con esta última miniatura los dos jóvenes junto a Brass fueron a la casa del hombre para interrogarlo, pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con que su casa era una especie de exposición o museo de trenes a escala y miniaturas de todo tipo.

-Esto es increíble- se le escapo a la pelirroja cuando encendieron las luces de la casa y todo cobro vida. Un tren recorría distintas instancias donde había distintas escenas y con su amigo se acercaron para observar con más detalle aquel trabajo artesanal. En el sótano descubrieron que funcionaba su taller y le confiscaron los moldes y otros materiales para volver al laboratorio. Abby se separo de su amigo y se dirigió a la estación de policía para presenciar el interrogatorio de Ernie cuando se entero de que lo habían capturado. La joven estuvo confusa durante todo el interrogatorio; el hombre le daba pena, pero sabia perfectamente que si bien tal vez no mentía, ocultaba algo siniestro, pudo sentirlo en él, en sus palabras y verlo en sus gestos. Se había dedicado toda la vida a la construcción de miniaturas y eso podría justificar el trabajo perfecto de la firma del asesino, pero a Abby le pareció una especie de títere, como si él ayudara pero no fuera capaz de llevar a cabo el crimen. Tras oír a Grissom y Brass debatir acerca de él luego de su partida, Catherine que merodeaba por allí, le pidió que presenciara el último interrogatorio que quedaba en el caso de ella con Warrick y Nick.

-¡Nunca había visto un interrogatorio como este!- dijo Abby entre risas, mientras Catherine se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos. –Es muy trágico y te puedo asegurar de que no está mintiendo- dijo cuando se recompusieron del ataque de risa, al saber que aquel hombre había dejado un rastro de muertes accidentales en su vida.

Mientras se despedía de Catherine que volvería al laboratorio para comunicárselo a Grissom, Abby se encamino a la oficina de Brass tomando nerviosa el sobre con los resultados del bolso que llevaba al hombro.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto suavemente en el umbral de la puerta tomando con fuerza el sobre y observando al hombre que se veía exhausto por el dia que llegaba lentamente a su fin.

-¡Abby!- dijo el sorprendido detrás de su escritorio; la joven ingreso a la oficina observándolo fijamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del escritorio, dejo caer encima de este el sobre como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

-Aquí están los resultados del ADN- dijo con frialdad, traspasándolo con la mirada que el hombre no pudo sostener y la bajo al sobre. La pelirroja pensó que le costaría más hablarle y expresarse, pero luego de la prueba de fuego que fue ingresar a hablar con él, todos sus miedos se disiparon ya que no había nada que temer; era Jim Brass, el hombre que conocía desde que había nacido y del que tantos recuerdos gratos tenía… el hombre que era su padre.

-No sabía que habías hecho uno- dijo con una sonrisa burlona que irrito a Abby.

-Estaba en todo mi derecho- se atajo mordaz.

-Creía que necesitarías mi consentimiento- se excuso al notar la mirada feroz de la joven que aun lo observaba estando de pie frente a él.

-Al demonio tu consentimiento; estabas en un hospital siendo operado por una bala en los pulmones- dijo ella con brusquedad, enrojeciendo a causa de la ira contenida. Se observaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que un Jim resignado tomo el sobre, lo abrió y leyó solamente el enunciado que rezaba POSITIVO.

-Siéntate por favor- pidió observándola a los ojos y la joven obedeció, pero el hombre pudo notar cómo se resistía a hacer nada; era como un gran y feroz tigre enjaulado esperando el momento indicado para escapar o dar el primer zarpazo. –Siempre supe lo que eras y de quien eras, Abigail; no me hace falta leer los resultados del análisis para confirmarlo- dijo seriamente posando nuevamente el sobre en el escritorio y Abby no desvió su mirada de la de él, aunque le hirvió la sangre cuando pronuncio su nombre completo. Lo detestaba, detestaba que la nombraran por su nombre completo; desde que tenía memoria siempre había manifestado que la llamaran Abby y así lo era, nadie la llamaba Abigail, cuando lo hacían era seguido por un escalofrío que recorría su espalda y la hacía estremecerse.

-Entonces deberás contármelo todo. No me importa si debemos estar toda la noche aquí, me dirás que sucedió entre tú y mi madre- dijo en tono duro, con ojos intensos y el hombre asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila que lo hare breve para que puedas regresar a casa temprano- dijo y aunque no lo haya hecho con la intención, sonó sarcástico y Abby como por acto reflejo reacciono al comentario bufando y rodando los ojos mientras se removía en su asiento. El hombre noto lo que ocurría y se apresuro a hablar. –Tu madre y yo fuimos compañeros de grado en la secundaria; luego nos hicimos amigos y fue allí cuando me enamore. Siempre ame a Melissa, y la extraño mucho ahora que ya no está, Abby. Era de ese tipo de mujer fuerte y decidida, con valores, temperamento… Me recuerdas mucho a ella. Tenía una visión simple acerca de las cosas, era muy comprensiva y dulce en su hablar; sabia como calmar a las personas y sus ojos hablaban solos, eran muy expresivos- sonrió melancólico prestándole atención al brillo de la madera del escritorio, no se atrevía a alzar la vista y enfrentarla. –Como sabrás nos separamos por cosas del destino; estudio, trabajo y luego supe que estaba casada cuando me hice amigo del Detective Patrick Robertson a causa del trabajo- comento casi en un susurro con claro dolor y Abby aguardo paciente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. –Tenían un hermoso hijo, muy inteligente y especial, siempre supe que serviría a la nación. Pero luego vinieron tiempos difíciles para su matrimonio; mucho trabajo de Patrick, Melissa ya no sabía cómo afrontarlo con su trabajo a cuestas; la convivencia se hacía complicada; John estaba en medio, y como no querían que padeciera sus enfrentamientos, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería tomarse un tiempo. Estaban casados sí, pero en ese pedido de tiempo no hubo compromisos, y fue en esa época que tu madre reapareció en mi vida. Me dijo lo ocurrido, después de todo éramos amigos, y la invite a pasar unos meses en casa, hasta que pudiera alquilar algo y poder establecer a John que aun vivía con su padre en California. Si, asumo la responsabilidad; soy humano por supuesto y los antiguos sentimientos e impulsos de adolescentes enamorados renacieron en los dos. Nos redescubrimos, nos terminamos de conocer y pasamos el tiempo que había quedado pendiente hacia muchos atrás cuando debimos separarnos- conto cabizbajo como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que hizo y la pelirroja no supo qué hacer, que pensar, como reaccionar. –No hizo falta que buscara un lugar donde vivir ya que Patrick la convenció de que volviera, de que intentarían solucionarlo juntos y Melissa acepto. Debí asimilar que lo nuestro jamás podría ser; que ella ya tenía una vida establecida con sus dos hombres, que sería muy cruel abandonar a John, que sería descabellado asentarse en Las Vegas, nunca fue un lugar para ella, así que lo dejamos todo como la aventura que teníamos pendiente de adolescentes…- dijo perdiéndose en los recuerdos. –Nunca pensé lo que vendría después, jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza; fue catastróficamente maravilloso. Meses después recibí la primera carta de muchas más, en la que Melissa me anunciaba que estaba embarazada, que sería padre… por primera vez, si lo de Ellie se entiende como una adopción- comento y alzo la vista clavando sus ojos en los de ella que no se inmuto. –Me dijo que presentía que sería una niña. Todo mi mundo se detuvo en el instante en que comencé a leer la carta. Me sentía feliz, ya nada importaba.

Por la edad que tienes, intuyo que Patrick ya te dio la caja en la que tu madre guardaba sus recuerdos- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, franca que dejo sin aliento a la joven que en la última parte del relato se había hecho un ovillo en la silla y lo escuchaba atentamente. –El resto ya lo debes saber, o intuirlo- concluyo.

-¿Qué pasara con mi padre?- pregunto y aunque pensó que su voz fallaría, salió de sus labios segura y potente, sin una pisca de debilidad, aunque en su interior se sintiera hecha añicos.

-Esa carta es la única que no conserve, que le envié de regreso con la respuesta. Aun no sé porque lo hice, creo que porque considere peligroso conservarla; solo quería que ella la tuviera. Le conteste lo más breve y conciso que se me hizo posible y nos vimos luego personalmente. Patrick amaba a la hermosa pequeña aunque no fuera su hija biológica y llegamos al acuerdo de que le pondría su apellido y yo podría estar presente como una especie de tío o pariente al que vería seguido. Yo sabía que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria y aunque amara a mi hija, aunque te amara desesperadamente con todo mi corazón, no quise darte mi apellido; era peligroso para ti y tu madre, y confuso mientras eras pequeña. Así que pactamos que Patrick te criaría y te daría todo su amor, yo podría disfrutar verte crecer y cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente te haríamos saber la naturaleza de las cosas. Veo que en tu mirada lo estas recriminando pero no pensé que todo se daría de esta manera. No hubiera imaginado nunca que Melissa moriría siendo tan joven y que nunca te lo diría, de Patrick no se la razón, pero la mía es que nunca encontraba el momento oportuno, no podría decírtelo de repente, así como así. Perdóname, pero pensé que moriría y sentí que deberías saberlo- dijo haciendo una mueca que a Abby siempre le había podido y tuvo que respirar profundo para no quebrarse allí mismo. Se había dicho que si lo debía hacer seria a solas. –Obviamente con tu padre nada volvió a ser lo mismo, pero la distancia que tomamos no es dañina para ninguno de los dos; aun tenemos cierta camaradería. Sabemos llevarnos el uno al otro y hay algo mucho más importante que nos une, por supuesto y hace dejar de lado nuestras diferencias- finalizo traspasándola con la mirada y Abby intento regular su respiración que en los últimos minutos se había alterado. –Estas demasiado callada- dijo con ternura, sabiendo que la joven estaba procesando al información. Si había sido difícil para él enterarse de que sería padre, para ella también debía serlo.

-¿Cómo seguiré con esto?- se limito a preguntar sin color en el rostro.

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón?- pregunto a su vez con sabiduría, sereno.

-Que necesito un tiempo para aclarar mi mente- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja y el asintió sonriendo con ternura.

-Entonces hazlo; tomate tiempo. Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, todo lo que quieras, yo siempre estaré para ti- dijo y le recordó cuando se lo decía de pequeña, pero esta vez la sonrisa no apareció en sus carnosos labios; estaba demasiado confusa y preocupada como para sonreír. Se puso de pie sin pensarlo mucho, siguiendo la inercia que controlaba su cuerpo y el la observo tranquilo.

-Gracias- se limito a decir ella tomando el bolso y calzándoselo al hombro. Necesitaba café, bien caliente le sentaría genial para reflexionar en silencio.

-Adiós Abby- contestó el sonriente, observándola desaparecer por el pasillo. –Mi hija- susurro sonriente y orgulloso cuando estuvo seguro que la joven había abandonado las inmediaciones.

De camino por los pasillos del laboratorio para llegar al objetivo final que era precisamente reflexionar a solas en la oscuridad de su oficina, por alguna extraña razón que aun hoy en día no se puede explicar, paso en frente de la oficina de Grissom que aun estaba ocupada por el supervisor que como de costumbre era uno de los últimos en irse, y que la llamo en voz alta, claramente audible a los oídos de la joven que volteo e ingreso en la tan querida sala.

-Tengo el enlace de un video de Ernie Dell que me ha llegado a la casilla de correo y quiero que lo veas conmigo- dijo observándola por encima de sus anteojos con sus acuosos y transparentes ojos y la joven no pudo negarse. Rodeo el escritorio para situarse de pie al lado del supervisor, que cuando la noto preparada lo puso a reproducir. En él se veía al hombre confesar de haber cometido los asesinatos, pero había algo que a la pelirroja no le cerraba del todo y no tuvo tiempo de decírselo a Grissom ya que Ernie tomo un arma y se disparo en la cabeza, provocando que ambos reaccionaran al mismo tiempo de distintas maneras. Mientras Grissom daba un respingo hacia atrás y observaba con el ceño fruncido y ojos preocupados la escena que estaba transcurriendo en tiempo real frente a sus ojos, ya que SWAT ingreso segundos después al taller del hombre, Abby se obligaba a llevarse una mano a la boca, presionando sus labios para no omitir ningún grito de horror y asombro que amenazaba con salir desesperado y atronador. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo paso entre los dos mientras seguían observando como los agentes de SWAT que habían ido con Jim a la casa del hombre para apresarlo revisaban sus signos vitales, descubrían la cámara en la computadora y la apagaban.

-Presiento que algo esta mal, que esto no ha terminado aquí- insistió Abby ante la negativa de su supervisor mientras caminaban por los pasillos ya que el hombre abandonaría el laboratorio.

-No hay nada mas que se pueda hacer, he decidido cerrarlo, se termino Abby- dijo observándola refunfuñar y bufar rodando los ojos hacia otro lado. –Ve a casa a descansar, te noto rara; debes estar cansada- dijo posando suavemente una mano en el hombro de la joven que alzo la vista y lo observo fijamente.

-Espero que en un futuro cercano si algún hecho te contradice con lo que acabas de decir tengas la humildad de darme la razón- bufo la joven, terca e irritada por la corazonada que sentía.

-Las llaves de las urnas de cristal ya están disponibles en tu escritorio; sé que seguirás investigando esto aunque te haya dicho que lo he cerrado y por eso me tome las molestias de no quitártelas- dijo con una media sonrisa y si bien la joven sonrió, no hubo brillo alguno en su mirada. –Si quieres darte el gusto de finalizar con el perfil, tienes mi autorización- finalizo dándole un suave apretoncito en el hombro para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Abby y noto como el hombre alzaba la mano pero no volteaba a corresponderla y rio entre dientes. Miro a su alrededor. Al fin estaba sola, por lo que se dirigió a su oficina a reflexionar en la tranquilidad y el silencio que le brindaba el límite de horas entre el turno diurno y el nocturno.

El negro café parecía observarla y burlarse de ella, desde su posición en la mesita ratona de su oficina mientras ella le devolvía la mirada abrazándose las piernas, sentada en el mullido sillón desde en frente. No había probado ni un sorbo y aun humeaba; parecía llamarla, seductor con su irresistible aroma y su dulce sabor, ya que le gustaba bien dulce como alguien de quien había heredado la costumbre y que siempre llevaba en sus recuerdos de Quántico. Luego de debatirse unos minutos decidió tomarla entre sus blancas y pequeñas manos, pero no hizo más que mirarse reflejada en el oscuro líquido que las ardientes lágrimas no tardaron en inundar sus pardos ojos. ¡Se sentía tan confusa! Era normal sentirse así, de hecho había ido uno de sus mejores consejos para sus pacientes, pero no en ella. No sabía que hacer, ni que pensar; se sentía abrumada. Amaba a los dos pero en ese momento no bastaba para discernir lo que debía hacer o como debía hacerlo. No era justo enojarse, habían hecho lo que habían creído seguro para protegerla, tampoco podía hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, porque a pesar de sus veinticinco años de edad, aun le causaba dolor; se había criado y tomado reglas, ademanes y costumbres de uno que no era su padre biológico, y a su padre biológico lo quería como una especie de tío cascarrabias que la había ayudado a tomar decisiones de suma importancia en la vida. Deseaba hablar con su padre… con Patrick; aclararse las dudas, hablar relajada y tranquila ya que Jim le había contado todo.

Pero algo dolía en su pecho y no sabia lo que era; no sabía si era la mentira, no sabia si extrañaba a su madre, a su hermano, o a su antiguo trabajo, tampoco sabia si era el estrés de estar atenta al trabajo y estar estudiando al mismo tiempo. Seguramente era la angustia de aquel incomodo coctel de sensaciones que no sabia como manejar. Poso suavemente la taza en la mesita por temor a que se le caiga de las manos por los temblores que daba su cuerpo y la observo secándose rápidamente las lágrimas. Cuando algo la superaba de aquel modo prefería estar sola, no por el hecho de que el orgullo no le permitiera estar con alguien mas, sino porque era la única manera de poder reflexionar tranquila; de meterse por los pasadizos secretos de su mente, recorrer distintos caminos, perderse y poder salir finalmente de ese laberinto habiendo disipado sus dudas. Un método un tanto extraño que le llevaba tiempo y concentración, eficiente en ella ya que le ayudaba a relajarse pero funcionaba de aquella manera solitaria. Un método ideal en aquel momento en que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba merodeando el laboratorio; casi todos se habían ido y ella disfrutaba del silencio. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, ansiosas por querer salir y recorrer su rostro, pero Abby se resignaba. Sabia que le haría bien descargarse, llorar todo lo que debía llorar para recuperar su humor y vitalidad, sin embargo deseaba relajarse antes de dejarse llevar por impulsos.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no sintió los suaves pasos de Nick acercarse a ella, que la observaba con una mueca de clara preocupación en su rostro.

-Abby- llamo suavemente y se agacho a su lado para estar a la misma altura que su compañera que lo observo con ojos vidriosos. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con dulzura, siguiendo el impulso de acariciarle el rostro para secarles las primeras lagrimas que cayeron ligeras.

-Sobre el escritorio hay un sobre, puedes leerlo- dijo en un susurro audible y aunque no quisiera abandonar el lugar a su lado, se obligo a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el escritorio, tomar el sobre que poseían la dirección de una clínica conocida allí en Las Vegas y leer el contenido rápidamente. Tuvo que volver a hacerlo unas cuantas veces más para comprender de lo que se trataba y aun así, no pudo creerlo del todo.

-Se le informa que las muestras de James Brass coinciden en un 99,93% con las de Abigail Robertson, dando la confirmación de paternidad por parte del hombre al resultado de POSITIVO- leyó en voz alta acercándose al sillón, donde la joven hecha aun un ovillo ocupaba tan solo un cuerpo de los tres que tenia. Atónito dejo el papel sobre la mesita, justo al lado del café que la pelirroja no había degustado y se sentó a su lado para observarla fijamente. Abby lloraba en silencio, había dado rienda suelta a las pesadas lágrimas al oír la voz de su compañero repetir los resultados que esa misma mañana había leído Greg y que durante todo el día había guardado las esperanzas de que cambiasen sobre el papel y obtener un resultado diferente al volver a leerlo por la noche, pero no tuvo éxito. Le gustaban las cosas como estaban y un suceso como aquel era precisamente lo que venia a romper el esquema de su tranquila vida produciéndole sensaciones extrañas y nuevos sentimientos. Nick se acerco a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima y le tomo delicadamente el rostro direccionándolo hacia él para que ella pudiera observarlo.

-No llores- pidió suavemente, casi con ternura y la joven negó con la cabeza y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No sé qué debo hacer ahora- se limito a contestar traspasándolo con la mirada para luego rodearlo con los brazos y buscar consuelo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero que la tomo con suavidad y le acaricio suavemente los cabellos. Se sentía tranquila y protegida en los fuertes brazos de Nick que la abrazaban con cariño, sin presionarla, aguardando a que se tranquilizara.

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto extrañado acariciando aun los cabellos revueltos de la joven. –Siempre has actuado siguiendo a tu corazón y ha funcionado; no entiendo porque este caso debe ser distinto- comento con una media sonrisa, recordando que el temperamento y la percepción siempre habían estado del lado de su pelirroja compañera. -¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?- pregunto buscando su mirada y la joven aun resguardada y oculta en su pecho alzo la vista, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros y lo traspaso con su intensa mirada. Nick rogo al cielo que no pudiera oír los desbocados latidos de su corazón, que retumbaban justo al lado de su oído al tener los carnosos labios de su compañera tan cerca de los suyos, respirando su mismo aire. Para distraerse con algo, alzo la mano y seco con suavidad las lagrimas que empapaban el angelical y cansado rostro de Abby.

-Me siento extraña, vulnerable. Sé que no es justo enojarse con ninguno de los dos y que los amo por diferentes razones ya que son diferentes los vínculos que me unen a ellos, pero no dejo de sentirme extraña. Irritada porque no me lo hayan dicho antes, hubo millones de momentos en que pudieron decírmelo… Supongo que también extraño mucho a mi madre y que a falta de una ahora tengo dos padres y que tengo que comenzar a lidiar con eso. Los dos son detectives, los dos intentaran protegerme…- dijo mas desahogada y de tan solo pensarlo se le ilumino el rostro y sonrió con ternura. Nick sonrió a la par y estuvieron un largo periodo de tiempo, que a ambos se les hizo placenteramente eterno, mirándose fijamente a los ojos intentando descubrir que pasaba por la mente de su compañero. Abby en ningún momento abandono los fuertes y protectores brazos de su compañero que la rodeaban con ternura y calidez.

-Es un tanto complicado, pero sé que podrás salir adelante de esto- dijo seriamente sin quitarle la vista de encima y ella sonrió agradecida.

-No sé que haría sin tus consejos, sino pudiera oír tu voz- dijo abstraída, observándole el rostro, zambulléndose en sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos que brillaron intensamente. –Me traes paz- susurro acariciándole el rostro y Nick sintió el corazón en sus oídos, queriendo salírsele por la boca. Definitivamente no sabia el efecto que tenia en el, lo que ella provocaba con su simple manera de ser, con sus gestos, con su voz, con su mirada. –Gracias- dijo sonriendo levemente y lo rodeo con los brazos; él atónito, correspondió el gesto sabiendo que debía aprovechar esos momentos en que la tenia cerca porque no sabia cuanto debía aguardar hasta el próximo, ni tampoco si alguien se la arrebataría. Pero de algo estaba seguro, que ella no era ajena a sus sentimientos y que si el día de mañana alguien quisiera arrebatársela, defendería lo que consideraba suyo con uña y dientes para recuperarlo. No podía dejarla ir, no podía separarse de ella, no ahora que ya casi la había conquistado, no ahora cuando consideraba que mitad de su corazón ya le pertenecía, no ahora cuando ya la amaba con esa locura y pasión que solo ella podría despertar en el. Ciño mas el abrazo, suavemente rogando poder congelar ese momento para siempre y fue en ese instante, que lo rayos del sol de una resplandeciente mañana comenzaban a acariciar toda superficie del laboratorio, cuando los pasos de la gente del turno diurno se hicieron oír en todo el laboratorio, indicándole que era momento de irse. Nick beso con dulzura la cabeza de Abby que se había dormitado escuchando los suaves latidos del corazón de su compañero y le informo que debía irse.

Se despidieron con sonrisas cómplices y un cálido beso en la mejilla en el estacionamiento para seguir cada uno por su lado, encerrando en una jaula muy en el fondo de su ser al instinto que deseaba arremeter contra la otra persona y hacer estragos con sus sentidos. Se obligaron a alejarse uno del otro reprimiendo las pasiones que amenazaban con desatarse si tan solo uno daba el primer paso. Mientras tanto era nocivo para los dos ya que debían aguantarse los impulsos que dictaba cada corazón, pero era lo que ellos habían elegido por mientras. ¿A que estaban esperando? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Pero de lo que no eran conscientes tampoco era de la inmensidad que alcanzarían sus pasiones el día, el momento en que se desataran…


	13. Chapter 13

**Por fin el numero 13! XD A pesar de que sea el nro de la mala suerte I'm So Excited! Me salio un poco largo pero va dedicado a Juli que le encanta! Gracias a vos y a samicullen la nueva lectora por las reviews! Me ponen muy feliz y me encanta que disfruten leyendo!**

**Bien, en el cap anterior me olvide de poner a que episodio correspondia y es al episodio Loco Motives; y este capitulo corresponde al episodio Law Of Gravity! **

**Como lo prometido es deuda en este cap comienza el pequeño Crossover que les tenia preparado, espero no decepcionar a nadie, fue lo que se me ocurrio en mi loquilla y retorcida mente, y nos acompañara en un par de capitulos mas! (Juli espero que sea lo que te estabas imaginando, si no es asi hacemelo saber por favor para poder complacerte mas adelante!) :) Pero aseguro que las sorpresas van a seguir llegando!  
><strong>

**Como ya saben el conjunto esta disponible en Polyvore para que lo disfruten, y si leen dejen sus reviews para poder tener en cuenta sus criticas! :)  
><strong>

**Hasta la proxima!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>: I called you with my mind

El tiempo paso rápidamente en el laboratorio y las pasiones que habían sentido Abby y Nick hacia unas semanas, habían quedado en stand by ya que muchas cosas ocurrieron a su alrededor y no tuvieron tiempo para su reencuentro a causa del asfixiante trabajo. Grissom había decidido cobrase su año sabático en un mes de vacaciones, dejando a Catherine a cargo, lo que le dio la oportunidad a la pelirroja de estar más libre en el trabajo y poder estudiar para la sucesión de exámenes finales que se acercaban cada vez más al título de fin de año. Un hombre llamado Michael Kepler había llegado como reemplazante del turno diurno y se quedo un par de semanas para darles una mano al equipo ataviado de casos, pero no hizo más que sembrar la disconformidad, la desconfianza y los roces entre sus compañeros a causa de su manera de actuar que habían adoptado un trato distante y frio entre ellos y sobre todo hacia Catherine que había obrado de manera errónea al seguir las sugerencias de Kepler en cuanto a resolver un caso. Abby había intentado ser la mediadora en el conflicto pero no había tenido éxito entre sus compañeros que aun seguían molestos con la presencia del hombre en su grupo. A ella no le caía bien tampoco, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a entablar ningún tipo de conversación con él que transmitía una extraña energía negativa y ocultaba algo siniestro en sus ojos y su sonrisa falsa, ya que se había pasado el último tiempo encerrada en su oficina estudiando Psiquiatría e intentando investigar algo más de Ernie Dell y realizar un perfil completo del hombre aunque sentía, tal y como se lo había expresado a Grissom que él no había sido el responsable.

Los casos se repartieron temprano aquel dia y cada uno puso manos a la obra, dejando a Abby tranquila y a solas en su oficina, rodeada solamente de los técnicos del laboratorio, con su escritorio lleno de papeles e informes, sentada en el sillón con un gran tomo acerca de la conducta humana en su regazo. _"¡Si pudiera leer más rápido!"_, pensó con un sonrisa mientras tomaba apuntes de lo que le resultaba más importante. Wendy se asomo al umbral de la puerta y no la encontró detrás del escritorio atiborrado de papeles, fotos e informes; recorrió rápidamente toda la extensión de la oficina y la encontró leyendo con el ceño fruncido y tomando apuntes a la velocidad de la luz.

-Intenta no prender fuego el papel- bromeo señalándole la mano que escribía frenética y Abby rio entre dientes para luego alzar la vista y regalarle una amplia sonrisa. -¿Acaso has pedido una especie de pizarra transparente?- comenzó con su tono curioso, frunciendo levemente el ceño y la pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. –Porque en recepción me han mandado a llamarte ya que llego algo para ti- dijo extrañada señalando con el pulgar hacia el pasillo.

-¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan rápido!- exclamo la pelirroja con entusiasmo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y comenzaba a recoger todos los papeles que estaban en un rincón para darle lugar al nuevo objeto, bajo la mirada confundida y divertida de Wendy que la observo realizar todo en cuestión de segundos. –No la he encargado, he pedido que la trajeran desde casa- dijo con naturalidad devolviendo el lapicero al escritorio y la otra joven alzo las cejas sin comprender que a la pelirroja le resultara tan familiar tener una pizarra de esas dimensiones y características en su casa. Abby rio al notar la perplejidad en el rostro de la técnica de ADN. –Ven ayúdame a traerla- dijo divertida, con mirada resplandeciente y la aludida no creyó que ambas podían ser capaces de transportar algo así, pero el alivio fue claro en su rostro cuando noto que esa especie de ventanal poseía en sus patas una diminutas ruedas que facilitaban su transporte sin necesidad alguna de cargarlo sobre los hombros.

-Cuando trabaja en Quántico, teníamos una igual en la oficina. No sabes la comodidad que nos proporcionaba usarla. Todo quedaba claro cuando podías plasmar la información en ella, era como si cada pieza te hablara desde su perfecta posición y te aclarara las ideas- comento divertida mientras transportaban la pizarra por los pasillos hacia su oficina, y Wendy sonrió al darse cuenta de las excentricidades de su pequeña compañera.

-Espero que no estés pasando mucho tiempo con Hodges- se le escapo entre dientes provocando la risa en ambas y como si lo hubieran llamado a través del pensamiento, el técnico responsable en Rastros se asomo desde su laboratorio para observar la gran pizarra que era trasladada por sus dos pequeñas compañeras. Ya que no tenía trabajo de ningún tipo aun, siguió a Abby hasta su oficina, interesado en lo que llevaría a cabo la pequeña con esa parafernalia. Cuando las jóvenes ubicaron en su lugar la gran pizarra y Abby le dio las gracias a Wendy, pero ambos técnicos decidieron quedarse para ayudarla a organizar la información. Pegaron las fotos del caso, acomodaron los informes y Abby escribió algunos detalles que eran necesarios en el vidrio de la pizarra con un marcador negro. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto en su lugar, Hodges y Wendy se fueron para dejarla pensar, sentada frente a ese mural y así fue como Grissom se la encontró; pensativa, con la vista fija en la información y claramente no en este mundo. Se acerco lentamente para no asustarla y sonrió al notar el minucioso trabajo que había hecho con tan poca información.

-Has vuelto- se limito a decir con voz perdida y se acerco al cristal para escribir algo más que rondaba su mente. Cuando termino se volteo hacia él, saliendo del trance y le sonrió ampliamente como era costumbre en ella. -¿Cómo la has pasado?- pregunto y él sonrió. -¿Has extrañado mucho?- pregunto y el supervisor noto en el tono de voz la intención de la joven se refería a su relación con Sara y carraspeó antes de contestar.

-La he pasado bien, gracias- contesto en tono cortes pero frio como era habitual en él sin perder el rastro de amabilidad en la voz. –Lamento interrumpirte de esta tarea interesante, pero te veo un tanto agobiada y creo que un cambio de aire te haría bien- dijo sonriendo a medias y la joven entrecerró los ojos sospechando que ocultaba algo.

-¿Adonde deseas que vaya?- pregunto adivinando la intención del supervisor y este sonrió.

-A la estación de policía para un interrogatorio, pero no negaras de que te hará bien tomar un poco de aire, deduzco que estas aquí desde muy temprano y haciendo ambas cosas- dijo señalando con la cristalina mirada los libros de estudio. -¿Cómo va con eso?-

-No tan mal, es un tanto estresante pero creo que podre rendirlos bien- sonrió optimista y le recordó la actitud de Nick.

Mientras el supervisor se dirigía a la escena de crimen donde estaba Warrick, Abby tomo su auto y viajo a la estación de policía donde encontró a Jim interrogando a un hombre llamado Frank que a la joven no le gusto del todo. Se sentó en los asientos frente a la oficina a aguardar a que el detective finalice su trabajo y se sintió tan incómoda recordando sus días en el colegio cuando era llamada a rectoría por su comportamiento o la entrega del comunicado por las buenas notas. Estuvo allí unos minutos con el bolso en el regazo hasta que fue vista por el detective que se apresuro en despedirse del hombre y la recibió amable en su oficina. No se hablaron, solo se limitaron a observarse fijamente y finalmente Abby se acerco al hombre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos para estrecharla suavemente contra él. La pelirroja correspondió al gesto y permanecieron un rato abrazados como si hiciera años que no se veían y se hubiesen extrañado horrores.

-Si a falta de una madre debo tener dos padres, que así sea. Te reconocía como uno antes de saber que eres mi padre biológico, no entiendo porque debe ser diferente ahora- dijo aun abrazada al hombre que sonrió orgulloso, mientras le acariciaba la melena llena de rizos para luego besarle la cabeza. –Te quiero papa- dijo con ternura en la voz cuando se separaron y Jim sintió como se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad mientras acariciaba el suave y rosado rostro de su hija.

-Y yo a ti cariño- dijo sonriendo feliz y luego de conversar un rato, decidió regresar a laboratorio donde la esperaba mas trabajo, no sin antes acordar que mantendrían el trato formal estando en el trabajo para no levantar sospechas y que Grissom era el único que debería saberlo; Abby no creyó necesario decirle lo de Greg y Nick, ya que sabía que sus muchachos guardarían bien el secreto. Ambos decidieron decírselo al final de la jornada para poder hablarlo tranquilamente y Abby salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la salida cuando oyó una voz familiar que pronuncio su nombre, provocando que volteara a buscar al dueño de dicha voz. Nick se acercaba a ella con una hermosa beba en brazos y Abby enmudeció ante esa encantadora escena llena de ternura, y lo observo fijamente, claramente asombrada. Él lo noto y le devolvió el gesto un tanto tenso y preocupado, fue entonces cuando la joven decidió gastarle una broma mientras se acercaba a él para observar a la hermosa beba.

-No me habías mencionado tener una hija- dijo acariciando la manito de la beba y alzo la candente mirada para observarlo. Él no supo que decir y la pelirroja le sonrió relajada; a pesar de estar preocupado por el caso y por Kepler, le sonrió ampliamente al notar que ella estaba bromeando.

-No, no es mi hija- dijo sonriendo avergonzado observando a la beba que le devolvía interesada la mirada. –Ha llegado su niñera, exhausta de tenerla con ella y nos la ha entregado. Es la hija de la victima de mi caso- dijo con preocupación y la joven pelirroja comprendió la gravedad de la situación. –De su padre no sabemos nada… Es simplemente otra víctima- dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente a su compañera que estaba a punto de preguntarlo. Él acaricio con suavidad el regordete y rosado rostro de la beba que le sonrió dulcemente luego de bostezar cansada, y Abby volvió a ver el corazón de su compañero a través de sus oscuros y transparentes ojos. -¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías cargarla?- pregunto un tanto incomodo, intuyendo que la delicada criaturita se dormiría en cualquier momento, y Abby asintió bien predispuesta tomándola en brazos, sin resistirse a la hermosura de la beba que tras observarla durante un tiempo, inquieta por los rojos y rizados cabellos de la joven, se acomodo enseguida en su pecho.

-Eso es; eres una beba muy hermosa y tranquila- dijo sonriendo con dulzura comenzando a mecerla suavemente de un lado hacia otro y la beba apoyo su cabecita en el pecho y se durmió oyendo los tranquilo latidos del corazón de Abby que le beso la frente y la tapo con la mantita que le tendió su compañero. –Buena niña, eso es- susurro sosteniéndola con dulzura y cuidado en sus brazos. Nick que estuvo todo ese tiempo observando con atención a la joven interactuar con la bebe, claramente asombrado de la buena predisposición y la química que tenia con ella, que sus movimientos no eran torpes y demostraban experiencia, sonrió idiotizado al imaginársela su esposa, con sus hijos en brazos, sabiendo que sería muy buena madre, y el amor que sentía hacia ella se acrecentó en su pecho, haciéndole creer que no podría amarla más de lo que lo hacía en esos momentos. Cuando la beba estuvo finalmente a gusto y ella también, alzo la vista y se encontró con que Nick la observaba de manera extraña, no pudo descifrar que era ese brillo intenso en sus oscuros ojos que la traspasaban con una sonrisa cargada de ternura en el rostro.

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con ella en el laboratorio?- pregunto en voz baja para no despertar a la beba que estaba acurrucada en su pecho, Nick sonrió con picardía, provocándola y la joven supo inmediatamente de que se trataba. –Porque que recuerde te la dieron a ti- se atajo con una sonrisa mezcla de diversión y resignación ya que sabía muy bien que tendría que ocuparse ella.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llamar a Asistencia Social para que puedan encontrarle algún familiar o encontrarle un hogar de transito?- pidió en un tono de voz, que seguramente era inconsciente de lo que provocaba, y una mirada que la pelirroja no podía resistir, nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se limito a rodar los ojos y bufar como única respuesta, ya que sabía que estaba perdida y él se acerco para besarle dulcemente la mejilla y agradecerle. –Gracias- susurro cerca de su rostro, traspasándola con sus oscuros ojos y Abby, si bien agradeció no enrojecer como un tomate en venta, sintió como se cerraba con violencia su estomago. Tras sonreírle por última vez se fue en busca de Kepler, dejando a la joven en medio del pasillo de la estación de policía preguntándose cómo demonios se las arreglaría para salir de allí con una beba, y conducir hasta el laboratorio.

-¡Has sido madre y no me lo has dicho!- exclamo Greg con su traviesa sonrisa acercándose a ella cuando puso un pie en el laboratorio. Abby bufo peligrosamente y le lanzo una mirada envenenada antes de hablarle.

-Cierra la boca y ayúdame con el bolso que se me caerá en cualquier momento- espeto controlando la voz ya que la beba aun dormía en sus brazos. Había sido todo un milagro que Brass la dejara llevársela al laboratorio y poder llamar desde allí a Asistencia Social, y aun no era consciente de cómo rayos había llegado en el auto con la pequeña y dulce criatura durmiendo en el asiento trasero atada improvisadamente con los cinturones de seguridad para que no le suceda nada. Pero de algo estaba segura, había maldecido para sí a Nick tantas veces como se le podría ocurrir por el endemoniado encanto de cautivarla con un par de palabras amables, la mirada hermosa y penetrante, y esa sonrisa tan… tan… dejémoslo allí.

-Ok, ok. Si eres así de gruñona sin ser esta tu hija, no quiero imaginar lo que les resta a tus hijos el dia de mañana- comento con una sonrisa burlona, provocándola mientras se calzaba el bolso de la joven al hombro y la seguí a su oficina. Abby no pudo hacer nada pero estuvo segura, que de tener las manos libres le hubiera proporcionado una buen abofeteada.

Por suerte de la pelirroja que debía seguir con su trabajo, Asistencia Social no tardo en llegar y llevarse a la beba que, inquieta, parecía aguardar su llegada. A Abby le dio pena dejarla, sabiendo tal vez que terminaría en un hogar de transito, pero ellos ya no podían hacer nada a esa altura de la situación.

Estuvo un tiempo con Greg en su oficina, como en los viejos tiempo cuando tenían casos juntos y se la pasaban en esa sala tan especial para ellos. El tema de Brass y la nueva paternidad no quedo excluido y hablaron bastante sobre eso también. Luego se paso por la morgue para compartir un tiempo con el Doc y los cuerpos del caso que sus compañeros estaban investigando, lo que la ayudo a despejar la mente ataviada de temas de estudios y preocupada en los exámenes; el anciano le dio ánimos, lo que la joven le agradeció de todo corazón ya que de tan solo pensarlo los nervios resurgían en ella. Caminando cual ente por los pasillos del laboratorio, presencio el reencuentro de Grissom y Sara, y sonrió con ternura ante lo extraña que le pareció la situación. Sara había llegado de revisar algunos basureros y no tenia precisamente el aspecto que hubiese deseado tener para recibirlo, pero a él fue lo que menos le afecto ya que sus ojos desesperados y alegres de volverla a ver se clavaron en los de su compañera que sonrió incomoda. Él hizo algunas preguntas que Sara se encargo de contestar lo más breve que le permitía su carácter, entiéndase el sarcasmo en la frase, y luego lo dejo en medio del pasillo tras la excusa de querer irse a bañar. Abby noto como el supervisor la seguía con la mirada toralmente enamorada mientras la morena desaparecía por los laberinticos pasillo del laboratorio. La pelirroja reflexiono al respecto y volvió a sonreír nuevamente con ternura de saber que el corazón de Gil Grissom tenia vida y palpitaba por el de Sara Sidle, que claramente lo correspondía.

Ya decidida a regresar al trabajo de su oficina, se dirigió a la gran sala de recepción en busca de la máquina de café para despejarse y que el azúcar le dé un poco de energía, aunque sea para terminar la jornada. Mientras se lo servía sonrió al recordar su estadía en Quántico. Extrañada de tener últimamente tantos recuerdos y sueños de Virginia y del FBI, le dio el primer sorbo al café y estuvo unos momentos pensativa, de cara a la maquina. Era increíble lo mucho que lo extrañaba; deseaba verlo nuevamente luego de ese par de años que se le habían hecho una eternidad, sabía que él era el único que podría ayudarla a realizar el perfil del asesino. Luego de estar unos minutos allí de pie, sonrió resignada a la idea de que tal vez no lo vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo, obligándose a no pensar ni en él, ni en el equipo. Ya había terminado su café para cuando volteo y se choco con Nick que venía en la misma dirección.

-Un dia de estos me mataras del susto- dijo la pelirroja riendo en sus brazos luego de reprimir un grito de sorpresa, ya que él la había tomado de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Se separaron cuando Abby logro estabilizarse y arrojo al cesto el vaso, pero aun así estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro.

-Lo lamento, por suerte el vaso ya no tenía café- sonrió amable y ella lo correspondió. -¿Se ha resuelto lo de la beba?- pregunto y la joven fijo sus ojos en los de él.

-Así es- contesto optimista. –Asistencia Social no ha tardado en llegar y les hice asegurar que encontrarían lo mejor para ella- sonrió dulcemente y Nick la observo mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior mientras la observaba. –Parecías tener experiencia- soltó de repente y ella lo observo un tanto confusa por la insinuación. –Es decir, no tenias movimientos torpes e interactuaste con la beba de una manera tan natural y dulce… es solo que no se ve algo así todos los días- sonrió observándola fijamente y ella noto como el rubor subía lentamente a sus mejillas.

-Algunos nacemos con el don natural- dijo con una sonrisa franca y asombrada del detalle que había observado su compañero que asintió observándola fijamente. –No lo había notado antes- rio ella alegre, sin ocultar la sorpresa y él volvió a morderse el labio mientras la observaba completamente enamorado.

-Eres tan hermosa- soltó de repente, desnudándola con su oscura y penetrante mirada, pillándola desprevenida como era costumbre en él con sus halagos, y el poco rubor que había amenazado con subir a sus mejillas anteriormente, ahora se concentro en ellas, destacando el brillo intenso en sus pardos ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa. Carraspeo sin saber que decir, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de pie y bajo la vista al papel que traía entre manos.

-C-Como… v-va… el… ¿Cómo va el caso?- balbuceo nerviosa pero totalmente consciente en querer cambiar de tema por temor a no poder resistirse a arrojársele encima, besarlo, y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Él sonrió un tanto resignado a que la joven no cediera, notando su nerviosismo y el concentrando rubor en sus hermosas mejillas y decidió dejarlo en solo ese halago. Si no lo correspondía debía ser por algo y de nada serviría seguir insistiendo en conquistarla. Gracias al cielo un hecho posterior, le hizo notar que debía volver a esa tarea que tanto le gustaba.

-Ehmm, no tan mal; pero hay pruebas que ponen a Kepler como sospechoso y ha desaparecido- dijo avergonzado bajando la vista al papel que tenia los resultados del cotejo de las huellas. Abby alzo las cejas asombrada, presintiendo que eso no terminaría bien y su compañero comenzó a hablar acerca del caso. Oyó atentamente las primeras líneas del relato de su compañero, pero cuando observo una figura muy familiar por sobre su hombro atravesar el hall de entrada y dirigirse a la recepcionista, la dulce voz de Nick se fue haciendo cada vez más suave hasta desvanecerse de sus oídos. No podía estar alucinando, estaba segurísima de que era él. De repente todo se detuvo; las palabras de su compañero eran un simple murmullo a lo lejos, ni siquiera estaba segura de estar aun en el laboratorio ya que no veía a nadie más a su alrededor que a esa delgada y simple figura hablar con Tracy, la recepcionista. Todos sus sentido se centraron en él y lo que más la atemorizo fue saber que no estaba esforzándose en hacerlo, que era automático en su organismo; era de ese tipo de personas que reconocería en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Sus labios se abrieron paso a una sonrisa de ternura al reconocer que aun llevaba el bolso de cuero que ella le había regalado años atrás. La joven de recepción la señalo a ella que no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando lo vieron acercarse. Nick que hasta el momento había proseguido con su relato normalmente, observo confuso como el rostro de su compañera se transformaba en milésimas de segundo y observaba algo mas allá de su hombro con ojos desorbitados casi extasiados, dejo de hablar cuando oyó a alguien a su lado y siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de Abby, se encontró con un joven que tendría alrededor de la edad de ella, apuesto, con rasgos suaves y aniñados, alto y delgado, de porte desgarbado, cabellos castaño claro y largos aunque no llegaran al hombro, labios perfectos formando un rictus debido a la timidez o tal vez a la incomodidad y ojos redondos del color del caramelo, muy transparentes suavizaban los rasgos afilados y exquisitos de su rostro. Llevaba puesta una camisa y anudada al cuello una corbata, un cardigan como abrigo; un bolso de cuero cruzaba su pecho, el pantalón no decía mucho, pero le asombro a Nick el aspecto tan formal para tan poca edad, aunque el uso de zapatillas delató su juventud cortando con el formalismo de la indumentaria. No parecía ser el tipo de persona con la que Abby se juntaría, pero al voltear y notar la intensidad del brillo en sus grandes ojos, supo de manera inmediata de que se trataba de alguien especial para ella. No fue necesario que ninguno de los dos hablara para que supiera que él sobraba entre ellos. Con cierto dolor, noto como sus miradas conectaban de una manera muy intima y Abby sonreía ampliamente con mezcla de felicidad, asombro y una extrema añoranza, sin poder creer aun lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, como si se tratara de un espejismo del desierto.

-Volviste- farfullo entre sus labios atónita, obligándose a controlar un grito histérico de júbilo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Rob- dijo con suavidad y extremo respeto a pesar de haberse dirigido a ella con el nombre de un hombre, algo que descoloco completamente a Nick que los observo asombrado desde su lugar, en medio de esa batalla de miradas. –Y como siempre el trabajo me trajo hacia ti- sonrió amable, pero aun nervioso y Nick observo incrédulo como los jóvenes se desnudaban con sus miradas. _"¿Que significa __**"como siempre"**__?"_, se pregunto confuso y sintió como los celos quemaban poco a poco su sangre y recorrían frenéticos sus venas. Abby que aun lo observaba extasiada desde su postura, una cabeza más baja que el joven, no soporto tanto formalismo y tras dar un salto hacia él, lo que pillo desprevenido a Nick que se hizo a un lado dando un respingo, se colgó del cuello del joven que sonrió más relajado y la tomo con suavidad en el aire posando las manos con demasiada confianza en la cintura, meciéndola como a una niña pequeña. Luego de recomponerse de la falta de aliento inicial por la escena que se represento antes sus ojos, Nick carraspeó incomodo y el joven la bajo al suelo y le beso con cariño la mejilla rosada. Abby se coloco frente a Nick, sin dejar de abrazar al joven que lo observo interesado por la mueca congestionada que inconscientemente se había formado en el rostro del hombre.

-Nick, él es el Dr. Spencer Reid de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI, un viejo amigo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa posando una mano en el pecho del joven que sonrió con timidez ante la feroz mirada de Nick que intentaba envenenarlo con la oscura mirada. –Spence, él es Nick Stokes, compañero de laboratorio- presento la pelirroja sintiéndose extraña de estar en medio de esa situación. Nick le tendió la mano al joven que dudo unos instantes en corresponderle el gesto.

-Debo volver al trabajo, Dr. Reid fue un placer- dijo en tono duro y a Abby le resulto extraña la actitud grosera ya que Nick solía ser amable con todo el mundo. –Nos vemos- le dijo a ella, traspasándola con sus oscuros y molestos ojos, desapareciendo por los pasillo, pero no hizo otra cosa que ocultarse en una de las oficinas desde donde podía ver todo el laboratorio sin ser visto y se dispuso a observar, con los celos carcomiéndolo vivo, la charla de Abby con ese tal Doctor Reid. Había reconocido la mirada del joven cuando al observaba, ya que era la misma con la que él mismo observaba a Abby siempre. Una mirada pura y cargada de amor; una mirada completamente enamorada.

Cuando la joven lo perdió de vista, se volvió hacia su amigo que bajo la vista y la observo fijamente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cabello?- pregunto asombrada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras alzaba una mano y le acariciaba el flequillo que caía sobre el lado derecho del rostro.

-Ha crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo él, observándola fijamente mientras acariciaba con delicadeza y de manera deliberadamente lenta el rostro de la joven como si ello le ayudara a recordar los rasgos de aquel ángel pelirrojo. Abby sintió como pequeña descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que rozaba su rostro con sus manos y en ningún momento rompió la conexión que había en sus miradas.

-Te he extrañado mucho- dijo ella sonriente, observándolo desde su baja estatura, con sus pequeñas y blancas manos posadas de manera relajada en el pecho de su amigo que ahora se dedicaba a acariciar esos cabellos rojos como el fuego y salvajes como el espíritu de aquella joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti- dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella escondía su rostro en el arco del cuello de él, disfrutando del suave y exquisito perfume de su amigo.

Nick desde su posición necesito de todo su autocontrol para no dirigirse al joven y arrancarle de sus delgados brazos a la joven y reclamarla como suya, por lo que se limito a apretar con fuerza los puños y los maxilares como si aquello sirviera para descargar los estragos que estaban haciendo los celos en su cuerpo. Aquel apuesto y joven agente no hacía más de un cuarto de hora que había llegado y ya tenía toda la atención de la pelirroja en él sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, pero solo eso basto para devolver a Nick al campo de batalla para conquistarla, cuando unos minutos atrás se había resignado a aceptar que ella tal vez no lo correspondía. Ahora comprendía porque le había resultado tan alocado resignarse y en ese momento no le importo si debía luchar con dos pretendientes en vez de uno ya que aun no estaba seguro de la relación que la joven guardaba con Greg, pero estaba seguro de que la relación que mantenía con este agente del FBI era mucho más profunda. No tuvo más tiempo de seguir observando el reencuentro de los jóvenes ya que debía encontrarse con Warrick, Catherine y Grissom en la oficina de este ultimo para debatir el caso.

Abby y Spencer estuvieron unos minutos en silencio reconociéndose luego de tres años de estar separados y se encontraron a gusto bajo la mirada inquisitiva del otro. La pelirroja lo encontraba muy bien y bastante relajado con ella, aunque sabía que algo incomodo estaba al estar presente en un lugar desconocido, pero la sombra de la preocupación oscureció sus rasgos y preocupo a la joven.

-¿Quieres tomar un café en mi oficina?- ofreció y él sonrió, pero el brillo no llego a sus ojos. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto siguiendo el impulso de acariciarle el rostro, provocando que él se tensara. A pesar de gustarle los gestos de cariño de su amiga, aun lo seguía desconcertando que la joven lo hiciera de manera tan natural.

-He venido a Las Vegas con el equipo para resolver un caso- explico con suavidad como era habitual en él, observándola fijo y ella asintió aun sin comprender su preocupación. –Pero me he quedado para resolver una cuestión personal que tengo pendiente aquí- explicó y Abby asintió nuevamente. –He tenido unos sueños un tanto extraños y estoy siguiendo una corazonada- finalizo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-De acuerdo- contesto con una sonrisa confusa y él trago en seco, nervioso. -¿Quieres que te ayude a resolverlo?- se ofreció aunque sabia que su amigo se negaría.

-No, gracias. Cuando termine con eso volveré- explico y la pelirroja sonrió, pero el brillo no llego a sus ojos ya que el temor de no volverlo a ver por otro tiempo indeterminado, la asalto y Reid lo noto. –Te lo prometo, Abbs- dijo cariñosamente con una media sonrisa y se acercó para besarle la frente. –Hay muchas cosas para contar y ponernos al día-

-¡Spence!- dijo ella cuando el joven se alejaba por el pasillo lo que provoco que volteara y la observara con curiosidad. –¡Ten cuidado y no te tardes! Necesito que me ayudes con un caso- dijo sonriendo con picardía y él joven sonrió ampliamente antes de despedirse.

Habían discutido sobre Kepler; tanto Nick como Warrick desconfiaban de él y hasta no encontrarlo, no podían hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por el sentido común, pero Catherine se había encariñado con él e intento defenderlo. Todas las molestias y roces de esas semanas de ausencia de Grissom salieron a la luz con esa charla y el supervisor intento mantener una postura neutral, absteniéndose a las normas y reglas del trabajo. La pelirroja mayor salió molesta de la oficina, y tras quedarse unos momentos con Grissom, los muchachos salieron para dirigirse al laboratorio, donde Nick no pudo soportar más la incertidumbre de no saber lo que había ocurrido entre los jóvenes, sumado al hecho de que los celos se retorcían dentro de él.

-¿Acaso no puede tener amigas que sean mujeres? ¿Debe estar siempre rodeada de hombres?- estallo finalmente cuando se sintió resguardado en la oficina, como si Warrick estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido, que lo observo confuso con el ceño fruncido.

-Detecto nuevamente celos en tu voz amigo mío- dijo divertido, pero su amigo estaba tan molesto que lo paso por alto. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Nick?- pregunto al notarlo preocupado.

-Es que todos tienen un encanto especial. ¡Son especiales para ella y sobre todo jóvenes! Primero Greg con su simpatía, su forma de ser tan relajada, sus bromas, y ahora este… este Doctor joven, inteligente y extremadamente educado- dijo siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y el moreno no entendió a que se refería.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- pregunto intentado con todas sus fuerzas no romper en carcajadas ya que Nick parecía estar pasando por una crisis de celos adolescente. Cuando pudo calmarse, le relato la llegada del Dr. Reid y la reacción que había tenido Abby al verlo; finalmente el moreno sonrió comprensivo casi con ternura por la reacción de su amigo.

-No debes compararte con ninguno, hermano. Eres tan especial como ellos y sabes que si se trata de amor, entonces la edad no tiene importancia- aconsejo sabiamente para tranquilizarlo. –Creo que Abby no es ajena a tus demostraciones de afecto, Nick. Solo debes darle tiempo, pero no lo ves porque estas empecinado en conquistarla. Estoy seguro que te corresponde, debes ser mas paciente; eso es todo- dijo suavemente, con confianza y esa actitud pareció tranquilizar a su amigo que se limito a chasquear la lengua para luego bufar y bajar la vista al suelo.

Las horas pasaron y Abby estaba harta de estar encerrada allí cual pájaro en una jaula. Ya había estudiado suficiente por ese dia; la pizarra, atiborrada de información, no lograba decirle nada aun, por lo que decidió reflexionar sobre la sorpresiva llegada de Reid al laboratorio. La había pillado desprevenida y era increíble la casualidad de cómo su llegada se alineaba con sus recuerdos y sueños sobre su antigua familia. Le agrado la idea de que lo había llamado con la mente, porque así parecía, pero no debía dejarse llevar por pensamientos tan primitivos e infantiles.

No sabía nada acerca del caso, ya que sus compañeros habían visitado muy poco el laboratorio y decidió averiguar algo leyendo los informes. El suegro de Kepler, el hombre que Abby había visto con Jim, estaba involucrado y por ende su nuevo compañero también ya que encontraron sus huellas en el arma que recogieron de la escena, y culminando todo ese enredo, Michael Kepler había desaparecido. Presa de un presentimiento horrible que la inquieto cuando unió todos los cabos del caso, salió al pasillo en buscar de iré para poder tranquilizarse, se encontró con Sara. Ambas se miraron y parecieron el reflejo de la otra ya que había un solo sentimiento reflejado en sus rostros: la preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo en orden?- pregunto Abby tomándola de los brazos y la morena la observo a los ojos.

-Ehmm si, Kepler aun no aparece y he venido a analizar unas muestras…- comenzó.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- atajo Abby leyéndole el semblante igual al de ella.

-No es él, es Catherine. Parecía demasiado involucrada y desea encontrarlo cuanto antes- comento Sara observando con fijeza a Abby que frunció el ceño, extrañada. _"Si persigue a Kepler, este persigue al suegro y puede ser peligroso ya que tiene a la joven testigo como rehén"_, pensó con pánico a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto preocupada.

-Fue en busca de Kepler, ¿por qué preguntas?- dijo extrañada y la joven la traspaso con la mirada.

-¿Esta sola, hay alguien con ella?- pregunto con prisa, ansiosa.

-Grissom ha ido a buscarla. ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto y la pelirroja asintió más relajada.

-Es solo que tuve un mal presentimiento- sonrió. –Pero no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo dando por zanjado el tema, y cada una volvió a su trabajo.

Era ya muy entrada la madrugada cuando Grissom llego con Catherine quien pidió que no se la molestara, y cuando tuvo tiempo desapareció del laboratorio. Estaba por despuntar el sol cuando sus compañeros estaban cerrando el caso y llego Brass en busca de Abby, y ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del supervisor que aun revisaba la correspondencia que había llegado durante su ausencia.

-¿Podemos hablarte un momento?- pregunto Jim en el umbral de la puerta y el aludido alzo la mirada y los observo extrañado. Los visitantes se sentaron al mismo tiempo y el supervisor los observo confuso con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hubo problemas?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y tanto Jim como Abby alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo en señal de claro asombro inquietando al supervisor. La pelirroja le tendió el sobre que contenía los resultados del análisis y Grissom lo tomo con desconfianza; tras observar de donde provenían, lo abrió presuroso, lo leyó aun mas rápido y con el resultado retumbándole en la mente alzo la vista observando fijamente a Brass que decidió hablar.

-Abby es mi hija, no estás soñando, ni tampoco es algún tipo de alucinación- dijo con su habitual sarcasmo y el supervisor se quito los anteojos, pensativo.

Ambos le relataron lo sucedido para informarlo y para que lo sepa; estuvieron alrededor de dos horas con Grissom que en momentos intervino con preguntas, otros simplemente se limito a reflexionar y finalmente acordaron en guardar el secreto y no revelarlo a excepción de circunstancias extremas como lo eran accidentes, donaciones desangre o casos riesgosos.

El sol ya se encontraba en el cielo cuando salieron del edificio y Jim la invito a desayunar; a pesar de querer estar sola para reflexionar acerca de varias cosas sucedidas en su dia laboral y seguir investigando la caja de recuerdos de su madre, tras varios intentos acepto la propuesta de su padre. Llego a su casa pasado el mediodía y a pesar de la insistencia de Bolton de querer salir a pasear, la joven se acostó rendida en su cama entregándose a los recuerdos de su antigua familia, cuando uno de sus integrantes la había visitado inesperadamente haciéndole resurgir viejos sentimientos que ella creía haber olvidado o, al menos, sepultados muy en el fondo de su ser…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 ya esta disponible! XD Bueno primero que nada y como siempre debo agradecer a mi fiel lectora, Juli por la onda y la buena energia que me transmite con sus reviews! Son muy importantes para mi! Es bueno saber que no solo coincidimos en esta serie ya que Criminal Minds me gusta mucho tambien! No sabes el alivio que senti al leer que te gustaba la serie, que Reid era tu personaje favorito, que el crossover era con quien te imaginabas y que quedaste contenta con el resultado! :D No te das una idea lo feliz que me senti! Me pone muy contenta que te guste! By the way... este es un tanto largo asi que espero que lo disfrutes! :)**

**Mil perdones por la espera, pero como soy media loquita, voy escribiendo sobre la marcha (algo que se que esta muy mal y no debo hacer), y para colmo, como si no los tuviera mal acostumbrados con las publicaciones tan seguidas, ahora empiezo la facu y se me van a complicar los tiempos de escritura y publicacion asi que les pido paciencia! PERO NO LOS VOY A ABANDONAR! :)  
><strong>

**Como ya saben, el conjunto esta disponible en Polyvore para que puedan apreciarlo! **

**Se agardecen las reviews! Hasta la proxima! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>: ¡I missed you! ¿Where have you been?

Deseaba permanecer oculta debajo de las sabanas un poco más de tiempo, pero la alarma y la llamada urgente de Catherine por una escena con múltiples victimas la obligo a levantarse de la cama haciéndole envidiar a Bolton por su relajada y consentida vida.

Partió con Greg del laboratorio hacia la escena; en el transcurso del viaje su amigo le comento de qué se trataba, y cuando le toco bajarse del auto ya se sentía horrible. Cuando ejerces ese tipo de trabajo siempre hay algunos casos con los que te identificas o logran influenciarte. Si bien Abby era arbitraria en eso, los casos que involucraban las muertes de niños y maltrato hacia mujeres, eran el punto débil en la solida estructura de su personalidad. Por lo tanto, recibir una noticia por la madrugada cuando aún estaba grogui a causa del sueño, en la que seis jóvenes bailarinas, todas viviendo bajo un mismo techo, habían sido brutalmente asesinadas, no fue de su agrado y temió tener que enfrentarse con su debilidad dentro de esa casa. Se separo de su amigo y cuando ingreso, un oficial de policía le indico que las habitaciones estaban arriba y que casi todos sus compañeros se encontraban allí, así que se dirigió en silencio observando todo a su paso. Sentía el corazón palpitándole en los oídos, el sudor frio en su frente y espalda, y se imagino que su aspecto parecería el de un fantasma, porque cuando se topo con Nick que estaba trabajando aun en las escaleras con las huellas de sangre, se detuvo a observarla fijamente unos instantes. Abby sonrió más relajada y contenta por verlo, pero él se limito a sonreír débilmente, un tanto incomodo. Intercambiaron dos o tres palabras para luego sumirse en un silencio incomodo y la joven decidió retirarse deseando que la tragara viva la tierra.

-No quiero que te encargues de esto ya somos demasiados aquí, además estas tan pálida que pareces al borde del colapso, Abby- dijo Grissom gentilmente en el pasillo luego de sacarla de la habitación en donde la encontró examinando a la víctima de cabellos rubios con la que el asesino parecía haberse ensañado más.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Cath me llamo porque necesitaba personal!- dijo irritada por sentirse descompuesta y haber ido en vano. -El asesino parece sufrir algún tipo de trastorno- dijo sin que le haya preguntado nada, observando aun el cuarto. –Hay signos que demuestran que esta demente- dijo volviendo la vista hacia él que la observo decidido.

-Haremos lo siguiente- negocio tomándola de los hombros con ternura. –Volverás al laboratorio con las muestras ya recolectadas que nosotros te daremos, allí las repartirás a los técnicos y tu, señorita volverás al perfil del asesino de miniaturas. No queremos que suceda algo inesperado, así que te encargaras de ello para prevenirnos- dijo y al ver que la joven abría la boca para quejarse, continuó: -Sara ya está en una posición delicada, no quiero que a ti te suceda lo mismo. A ambas esto le afecta, ya debo hacerme cargo de una, no quiero que estés bajo esta presión- dijo y Abby lo traspaso con su parda mirada mientras alzaba una ceja. –Abstente de hacer algún tipo de comentario- dijo y se dispuso a salir de allí.

-¡Al menos ten en cuenta lo que te dije!- exclamo la joven para que la oyera y noto como el supervisor desapareció en una de las habitaciones dejándola en medio del pasillo ofuscada sin saber qué rayos haría en las próximas horas hasta tener la evidencia para poder salir de allí. Finalmente obtuvo todas las muestras para irse de regreso al laboratorio con David y los cuerpos.

Estuvo reflexionando en el sillón de su oficina con la vista fija en la pizarra atiborrada de fotos y datos. No podía quitarse de la mente las imágenes de las víctimas del caso y se le hacía imposible no relacionar la actitud del asesino con su experiencia en el vivero y las imágenes comenzaron a sucederse rápidamente mientras recordaba la sonrisa del mercenario que la había secuestrado provocada por sus gritos de dolor. Se le encogió el estomago al imaginarse el dolor que habían sufrido esas jóvenes brutalmente asesinadas, se tomo los brazos, molesta por la sensación en sus cicatrices aun sensibles y noto que había comenzado a temblar levemente hecha un ovillo. Debía concentrarse pero estaba preocupada por Sara, deseaba hablar con ella y averiguar algo más acerca del asesino, pero Grissom no se lo permitía; agobiada se puso de pie decidida a hablar con el supervisor. Lo encontró sentado en su oficina, al oírla entrar alzo la vista y le sonrió amable.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto bajando los papeles que tenía en su mano al escritorio.

-¿Cómo esta Sara?- pregunto a su vez, preocupada por su compañera.

-No lo sé, aun no la he visto y está obsesionada con el caso, así que no se mostrara tanto por aquí- dijo pensativo y Abby dejo mostrar la arruguita tan característica en su frente, señal de preocupación.

-Deja de pensar en esto, Abby- pidió Grissom y la joven lo traspaso con la mirada.

-Con una condición- retruco la joven y el bufo haciéndole señas con la mano para que continuara. -Quiero interrogarlo yo- pidió y él se negó rotundamente.

-No podrás hacerlo, te afecta demasiado- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Puedo controlarme muy bien, lo sabes- dijo irritada.

-No lo harás sola, iras con Jim- dijo a su vez y ella acepto a regañadientes. –Ahora puedes volver a las miniaturas- ordeno con cierta diversión en la mirada y un asomo de sonrisa jugueteo en sus labios, pero ella no se movió de su lugar.

-Con respecto a eso debo pedirte algo- dijo y él sonrió.

-Últimamente, estas muy extraña Robertson- dijo riendo entre dientes y ella bufo. -¿Qué sucede?- dijo finalmente.

-Desearía poder trasladar las urnas de cristal a mi oficina para analizarlas con mayor detalle y de una manera tranquila- pidió entrelazando sus manos para no moverlas tanto como hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas- dijo asintiendo observándola por encima de los anteojos algo que ponía realmente nerviosa a la pelirroja recordándole los tiempo de evaluación.

-Y… quería saber si podrías autorizar a un colega, agente del FBI para que me ayude en la realización del perfil ya que he quedado estancada y me gustaría que le eche un vistazo y me diera su opinión- dijo observándolo fijamente y el supervisor no pudo ocultar el claro asombro que cruzo su rostro y se instalo en sus acuosos ojos.

-¿Es de Virginia?- pregunto y Abby asintió sin despegar los labios firmemente sellados. –¿Ya has trabajado con él?-

-Así es, ha venido por un caso, y se quedara unos días porque le pedí ayuda. Me dijo que volvería. Es psicólogo y sociólogo. Ambos nos encargábamos de los perfiles y es experto en lenguaje corporal igual que yo- informo ella y el asintió entusiasta.

-Tiene mi autorización entonces- dijo y la joven tras agradecerle, se dirigió a la puerta, pero se volteo al ser llamada por el supervisor. –Cuando llegue quiero conocerlo- pidió y ella asintió sonriente.

Como no había desayunado aun se dirigió a recepción para salir del edificio y comprar algo en el café cuando la recepcionista se acerco a ella dando saltitos.

-Señorita Robertson, señorita Robertson- llamo apresurada como era habitual en ella y la pelirroja sonrió volteándose.

-No es necesario que me llames así Tracy, con que me digas Abby está bien- dijo amable, agradeciéndole al cielo que no la llamara doctora y la joven se ruborizó mientras le sonreía avergonzada.

-Abby entonces, tiene visita- dijo tratándola con el mismo formalismo y la pelirroja sonrió resignada. -Ha llegado el mismo joven de hace unos días atrás y me he tomado el atrevimiento de hacerlo pasar a su oficina- dijo avergonzada y a Abby se le transformo el rostro a causa de la felicidad, pero no debió de ser muy claro ya que la joven recepcionista lo tomo de la manera incorrecta. –Oh, cuanto lo siento señor… ejem, Abby. He hecho mal ¿no es así?- dijo avergonzada y la pelirroja sonrió amable.

-No, Tracy has hecho bien. Él es de mi confianza y no hay otro lugar aquí en donde se sentiría más cómodo. ¡Gracias!- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su oficina.

Al verlo a la distancia mientras se acercaba, a través de los cristales de la oficina, se le ilumino el rostro y cuando finalmente llego, se recostó en el umbral de la puerta cruzándose de brazos limitándose a observarlo en detalle. No había cambiado en absoluto; la misma indumentaria de nerd, pero extremadamente sexy en él que le hacía parecer mayor de lo que realmente era, sus cabellos un poco más largos de lo que ella recordaba, su rostro aniñado que jamás envejecería a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos acaramelados que la miraban siempre de esa manera especial y que en ese momento recorrían rápidamente las hojas del libro que tenia entre manos, el reloj sobre la camisa como era costumbre en él, las zapatillas de eterno adolescente, el perfecto perfil, el serio pero siempre afectado semblante, dándole tanta ternura a la joven, que deseaba vivir abrazada a él como para que pueda recibir cierto cariño de alguien y la postura relajada sentado de su lado del escritorio indicándole que se sentía realmente cómodo allí, le recordaron cosas, momentos, provocándole reacciones físicas y químicas en el cuerpo, asustándola seriamente por lo repentino. Aun lo estaba observando detenidamente, sin salir del asombro de las emociones de su cuerpo, pero tranquila de encontrarlo cómodo a pesar los inconvenientes que él tenía con el mundo exterior y lo desconocido.

-Aun sigues usando el mismo e irresistible perfume- dijo con suavidad y respeto como era habitual en él por su personalidad sin despegar la vista de su lectura y el corazón de Abby comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Él alzo la vista traspasándola con la mirada y ella se la sostuvo. –Y el azul sigue quedándote igual de atractivo. ¿Aun sigues detestando que haga esto?- pregunto con una sonrisa tímida, pero llena de brillo alzando el libro y Abby sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que se refería a la habilidad y rapidez de su lectura. Decidió acercarse hacia él mientras contestaba a su pregunta.

-No tanto como antes, cuando lo hacías para fastidiarme ganando todas las competencias que hacíamos- dijo riendo entre dientes y él se puso de pie, observándola fijamente, algo que la incomodo ya que sabía que él era una de las pocas personas que podía verle el alma a través de la mirada. –Además es mas lo que te extraño de lo que puedo llegar a enojarme contigo- dijo amable notando que aun usaba algo purpura, en esa ocasión una corbata, y él trago en seco.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a los crucigramas?- dijo con picardía sonriendo de manera torcida y la pelirroja pidió al cielo que el repiqueteo de su frenético corazón no se oyera desde el exterior. _"¿Qué demonios esta pasándome?"_, pensó mientras sonreía avergonzada bajando la vista hacia la pequeña revista.

-Un vicio que me transmitió mi nuevo supervisor- dijo alzando las cejas notando lo natural que sonó esa frase en sus labios, sintiendo la mirada de Spencer clavada en ella mientras sonreía.

-Has cambiado tanto…- dijo en un susurro, un tanto nervioso provocando que Abby alzara la vista mientras él se debatía, claramente tentado, si acariciar o no el rostro de la joven pensando que tal vez era incorrecto, sin poder comprender las irrefrenables ganas que tenia de hacerlo. Finalmente se decidió a correr con delicadeza los rizos que caían como era costumbre, sobre el rostro sonrosado de la joven que lo traspaso con la mirada asombrada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto confundida rogando que el rubor no se instalara en sus mejillas, pero a cambio de eso, obtuvo el profundo repiqueteo de su corazón en sus oídos.

-Luces diferente…- dijo él sin poder explicarlo, frunciendo levemente el ceño extrañado por sus propios sentimientos. –Te he extrañado, ¿dónde has estado?- dijo de repente mas para él que para ambos, y ella no dio crédito a sus oídos por lo que oía, así que se acercó mas a él y lo rodeo con sus menudo brazos; el la correspondió tomándola con delicadeza.

-Yo también te he extrañado- se limito a contestar sonriente. -¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con el trabajo?- pregunto amable cuando el silencio se torno incomodo y él asintió en silencio. –Pero antes quiero que conozca a alguien-.

Spencer Reid siguió a la pelirroja por los laberinticos pasillos del laboratorio rodeado de oficinas, observando todo con extrema atención. Era imposible que él se perdiera allí, pero por rutina decidió igualmente prestar atención al recorrido. Observo detenidamente a la pelirroja que iba a su lado, distraída, pensando en otra cosa y con una sonrisa tranquila, totalmente relajada cada tanto le indicaba los sitios y los nombres de algunos técnicos. Había cambiado eso era cierto, pero aun conservaba ese brillo y vitalidad en sus grandes ojos pardos que a él tanto le gustaban, sin embargo su semblante era mas frio, su rostro ya maduro tenia vestigios de seriedad que no había visto en ella cuando trabajaban juntos, pero seguía conservando aun la franqueza que tanto cautivaba a las personas de ella. Algo había sucedido para que Abigail Robertson cambiara de esa manera tan notable; tal vez haya sido el trabajo, tal vez le haya sucedido algo en el trabajo… sea lo que fuera él se encargaría de averiguarlo. Aunque a pesar de esos detalles seguía siendo igual de hermosa y sensual como Reid lo recordaba. El largo, rojo y crespo cabello le daba un aire juvenil y rebelde; sus ojos pardos mezcla de verde y miel, siempre brillantes y curiosos, sus mejillas rosadas naturalmente en contraste con su blanca piel, los labios carnosos en forma de corazón, el cuerpo contorneado, su andar grácil pero firme y seguro; aun seguían provocándole reacciones que no podía explicarse; su alto coeficiente, su mente brillante, los títulos que poseía, los estudios que había hecho… nada de eso servía para explicarse qué demonios le sucedía cuando estaba cerca de ella, porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba cómo reaccionaba, porque se veía tentado de acariciarla y hasta de besarla sabiendo que no era lo correcto. Pero lo físico era lo que menos lo conmocionaba, Abby era de las pocas personas que lo llamaban Spence de manera cariñosa y lo comprendía naturalmente sin tener experiencia ni la necesidad de haberlo conocido durante años como sus compañeros de la BAU. Eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encastraban a la perfección. Lo oía atentamente cada vez que hablaba, lo tenía en cuenta, lo observaba con cariño tal y como hacia JJ, le sonreía dulcemente lo trataba como cualquier otra persona. Eso era. El hecho de que Abby lo tratara y lo observara como cualquier otro ser humano, que disfrutara de sus bromas nerd, que lo entienda, que pudieran ver películas juntos… que simplemente lo entienda y lo quisiera. Estando con ella se sentía normal. Era cuestión de intelecto, era como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.

-Aquí es- dijo alegre y ambos se detuvieron y observaron como Greg salía de la oficina del supervisor con rostro descompuesto. Se topo con los jóvenes y los observo curioso. -¿Esta todo en orden?- pregunto la pelirroja preocupada por la expresión de su amigo que intento no darle importancia, curioso por el joven que la acompañaba.

-No es nada- dijo sonriente, despreocupado. -¿Él es?- pregunto amable, observando a Reid que le correspondió la mirada con la misma curiosidad.

-Oh, él es Spencer Reid, un amigo del FBI- dijo sonriente tomándole el brazo con suavidad. –Spence, él es Greg Sanders, amigo del laboratorio- dijo y los observo estrecharse la mano y saludarse amablemente.

Debieron despedirse cuando Grissom llamo a Abby, quien tomo la mano de su amigo provocando que voltee a observarla.

-Hablaremos de esto luego- le dijo preocupada, leyendo en los ojos del joven que algo no iba bien y él asintió, aceptando la ayuda ya que deseaba hablarlo con alguien y tras besarle la frente con cariño y dulzura se marcho. Reid los observo un tanto confuso, pero decidió que tomaría nota de todo para luego preguntarle a la joven.

-Finalmente ha llegado- dijo Grissom poniéndose de pie y acercándose al joven con rostro amable. –Gil Grissom supervisor del turno nocturno- dijo extendiéndole la mano que Reid tomo enseguida, claramente interesado por el hombre y por el despacho que al igual que a Abby el primer dia, le llamo demasiado la atención. La pelirroja los dejo un momento a solas para que Grissom lo interrogara, con la excusa de que prepararía las miniaturas en su oficina. Se cruzo con Hodges en su camino quien le ofreció ayuda y no le tomo tiempo a la joven presentir que algo le sucedía. Ya habían dejado las últimas dos cajas de cristal cuando el técnico en rastros se volteo a ella y la traspaso con la mirada. Había tenido que comunicarle la noticia de la muerte de una de las jóvenes a su propia madre y se sentía terriblemente mal. Abby intento tranquilizarlo, recordando como ella se había sentido y le comento que no era para nada agradable pero era uno de los defectos de su trabajo y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, el técnico le agradeció a Abby y desapareció para seguir con su trabajo.

Fue a buscar a su compañero y lo encontró hablando animadamente con Grissom. Atónita se acerco a ellos quienes voltearon al mismo tiempo y la observaron alegres; no supo que decir más que tendrían que estar trabajando y mientras el supervisor la llamaba ella le decía a Spencer que vaya a la oficina.

-No me dijiste que el Dr. Spencer Reid era especial- dijo dándole énfasis con la voz al título del joven que ya se había ido y la pelirroja lo observo de una manera extraña frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Intento no hacerlo nunca- se explico algo confusa ya que desconocía el motivo por el cual el supervisor se lo había dicho. –No me gusta ponerlo por sobre las personas que le presento, intento tratarlo con la mayor normalidad que puedo- dijo y fue el turno del supervisor de mostrar una mueca confusa. –De hecho, él me lo ha pedido así- dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- inquirió Grissom con el ceño fruncido, Abby alzo las cejas, asombrada comprendiendo que no habían hablado de lo más importante.

-Spencer se graduó de la secundaria a los doce años, tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 187, posee una memoria eidética, puede leer 20,000 palabras por minuto, tiene tres doctorados, es sumamente inteligente y no ha cumplido los treinta siquiera; pero tiene un nivel muy bajo de autismo lo que le dificulta relacionarse con otras personas, no puede socializar con facilidad y mantiene la distancia de quien no conoce. Si, es realmente especial ya que tiene sus manías y costumbres, conserva aun la pureza y la ingenuidad de un niño, y no entiende los doble sentidos- explico con dulzura y su mirada brillo. –Pero a pesar de eso intento tratarlo con la mayor normalidad como me sea posible para un joven de mi edad, ya que fuera de su trabajo le incomoda que lo presente con tanto formalismo- comento bajo la mirada atenta del supervisor, que logro comprender al joven.

-¿Por qué el titulo entonces?- pregunto atónito y Abby sonrió.

-Jason Gideon, mi antiguo supervisor le otorgo el titulo para que las personas que trabajáramos con él, lo tomáramos enserio a pesar de su corta edad- finalizo observándolo a los ojos.

-Pareces conocerlo muy bien- dijo traspasándola con la mirada acuosa y Abby lo observo inexpresiva entrecerrando los ojos, intentando que sus emociones no salieran al exterior.

-Tuve tiempo de conocerlo y entenderlo ya que trabajamos mucho juntos. De hecho lo hacemos muy bien- finalizo y se fue sin darle tiempo al supervisor de decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas de esto?- pregunto con su suave voz, observándola fijamente cuando tuvieron las miniaturas frente a ellos y la pizarra a un costado. Habían decidido limpiarla y empezar de cero, por lo que había solo una foto pegada sobre el vidrio.

-Lo primero que debes saber es que en el transcurso de los días que pasaron desde que apareciste aquí hasta hoy, apareció esta ultima- dijo señalando la caja de cristal a la cual se acercaron al mismo tiempo. Él asintió ya que había leído todo y escuchado a Abby con atención cuando le comentaba los casos. Cada carpeta con su informe estaba frente a su correspondiente miniatura y ellos tenían un anotador cerca para tomar nota de los detalles. –Fue la más complicada ya que tomamos la precaución de salvar a la dueña de casa pensando que no adelantábamos a los hechos, pero perdimos una oficial del policía que hacía de señuelo; así que estaba todo calculado para tener a una víctima, sea quien fuera- comento observando con fijeza las maquetas sobre la mesa y él noto mientras la observaba, las cicatrices que se dejaban ver por su camisa en ambos brazos que rezaban el nombre y apellido del compañero que la había presentado días atrás. Carcomido por la curiosidad, sin poder averiguar nada por el lenguaje corporal de su compañera, decidió jugar un juego que hacía tiempo que no practicaba y que solo podía lograrlo con ella.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto refiriéndose a la pregunta inicial y ella alzo la vista para clavar sus ojos en los de él.

-Pienso que es una mujer- dijo rápidamente, pensativa sin desviar su mirada de la suya, color caramelo. –Es decir, esto cuenta con un detalle y una precisión con las que las mujeres nacemos; tenemos más creatividad que los hombres, se nos dan bien las actividades manuales; podemos coser, bordar, anudar con facilidad, cambiar pañales hasta con los ojos cerrado y en un tiempo record, pegar cosas en lugares pequeños ya que la contextura de una mujer es más pequeña que la de un hombre y su carácter mucho mas paciente comparado con el temperamento de una persona del sexo opuesto. Claramente estamos tratando con una firma poco común, pero puede ser derivado de algo o haber sido heredado por otra persona. Estuve pensando que si además es joven, de contextura pequeña o mediana y actitud amable o afectada, no le sería difícil relacionarse con las victimas para estudiarlas mejor, incluso poder acceder a sus casas para luego poder hacer esta obra de arte- dijo alzando las cejas, volviendo la vista a las cajas de cristal asombrándose de lo que decía y él estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Pudo haber heredado esto de Ernie Dell?- pregunto y Abby volvió a observarlo.

-Sin ninguna duda. Aun nos falta relacionar el cómo, pero tal vez él sabía algo, tal vez eran conocidos…- perdiéndose en su propia mente.

-Debe significar algo para ella- dijo pensativo, entrecerrando los ojos, bajo la mirada atenta de la pelirroja. -Tal vez la firma se deba a una especie de trauma; tal vez sea algo que acarrea de pequeña y se ha manifestado al conocer a este hombre que le dio algo que ella necesitaba-

-Pero si es un trauma y no estamos hablando de alguien mayor, esto se remonta a la infancia- dijo Abby con su mente trabajándole a mil revoluciones. Se sentía completa, feliz de poder seguirle el ritmo a alguien y de que ese alguien la entienda. Definitivamente Spencer Reid la complementaba intelectualmente. Estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos reordenando la evidencia en la pizarra de vidrio, pegaron las fotos más importantes, sacaron flechas de todos lados uniendo información, observaron nuevamente las miniaturas, pero no lograron encontrar nada nuevo además de sus hipótesis.

-¿Quién podría ser?- se pregunto la pelirroja en un ultimo intento desesperado para exprimirse el cerebro en busca de detalles que tal vez haya pasado por alto.

-Nos faltan pruebas- resolvió Reid un tanto decepcionado sabiendo que no tenían escapatoria; ya no podían avanzar mas hasta tener nuevas noticias. De repente como si de una lamparita que se prendía en su mente se tratase, la mirada parda de la pelirroja brillo intensamente.

-Podemos investigar la casa de Ernie Dell sin necesidad de movernos de aquí- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirándolo intensamente. -¿Quieres intentarlo?- ofreció y el joven no pudo negarse a su encanto aunque estuviese un poco saturado de tanto trabajo. –Tal vez encontremos algo allí- comento volviendo la vista a la pizarra.

Almorzaron juntos en la sala más grande, que extrañamente estaba vacía así que aprovecharon para ponerse al dia con las novedades que traía Reid de Virginia. Así Abby se entero de que Jason Gideon los había abandonado hacia alrededor de un año; Elle también se había ido, pero dos nuevos integrantes habían llegado; que él había sido secuestrado por un joven con múltiples personalidades y que se había hecho adicto a una droga pero había podido rehabilitarse, y que JJ había sido madre nombrándolos a Penélope y a él padrinos. Tras reponer energía, se trasladaron a una de las oficinas más alejadas y tranquilas para poder desplegar todas las fotos y armar el rompecabezas. Así que, luego de encender la luz de la mesa y de los paneles en ambas paredes se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo en silencio y manos agiles. A pesar de estar muy cerca el uno del otro, se encontraban cómodos con la proximidad observando las fotos y Reid decidió comenzar la indagatoria.

-Me inquietan estas fotos- dijo pensativo tras un largo periodo en silencio y ella asintió.

-Es como si dentro de la firma, que es la miniatura, tuviera otra poniendo la foto de la muñeca desde distintos ángulos- dijo Abby pensativa alzando el brazo izquierdo para señalarlas.

-Tal vez sea el núcleo de todo el trauma- dijo observando las fotos. –Esas cicatrices fueron hechas con una navaja- menciono sin desviar la vista del iluminado panel, pero le basto a la joven para saber de qué se trataba y acercar su brazo rápidamente a su cuerpo, atónita por la observación dispuesta a seguirle la corriente.

-Podríamos bajarlas y verlas con más detalle sobre la mesa- dijo acercándose al panel para tomarlas una por una. –Podrías haberme pedido ayuda; no era necesario enfrentarte a tus padres solo, no debió ser nada fácil Spence. Podría haberte acompañado- dijo esparciendo las fotos sobre la mesa y él la observo perturbado, sin poder explicarse como rayos lo sabía. La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente al notar el rostro descompuesto del joven. –Sabes que los dos podemos jugar este juego- le dijo alzando una ceja, de una manera que al joven le pareció demasiado seductora y trago en seco aun sin comprender. El juego consistía en hablar de sus problemas personales al mismo tiempo que desarrollaban la investigación. Era interesante y entretenido para ellos ya que parecían hablar en clave mientras resolvían el caso, y a los demás se les hacía difícil seguirlos. Luego de disponer las fotos en la mesa, al notar que su compañero aun no reaccionaba, decidió hablar.

-No te asustes, que no he desarrollado las facultades adivinas- bromeo, pero su amigo no reacciono. –He llamado a Morgan y él me lo ha contado. A pesar de el tiempo que ha pasado, aun puedo percibir cuando estas molesto, incomodo o preocupado por algo, Spence- comento sonriendo con ternura y él pareció relajarse. –Oh, y dile que por favor deje de llamarme Rob, fue hace tiempo- rio armoniosamente y él correspondió al gesto.

-Todos allí te recordamos igual, Rob- bromeo y ella rio negando con la cabeza. -¿Y qué hay de eso?- pregunto señalando las cicatrices luego de un silencio.

-Hace alrededor de un año fui secuestrada por un mercenario- comenzó alzando la vista y Reid la traspaso con su mirada color caramelo. –Deseaba finalizar un trabajo que había dejado pendiente con Nick, al que deseaba matar y buscando a Sara para utilizarla como señuelo, me tomo a mi por equivocación- relato nerviosa de tener que recordarlo. Él se acerco más a ella y le tomo con suavidad los brazos que tenía extendidos a mambos lados del cuerpo, obligándola a moverse frente a él para observar las cicatrices en detalle. –Me torturo para poder extraer algo de información que yo no sabía, ya que no era Sara y pensando que no se realizaría el intercambio con él… Me dejo algo para que pueda recordarlo en caso de sobrevivir al abandono- conto con voz ahogada mientras Reid pasaba suavemente los pulgares por las cicatrices. –Ehmm, no se irán- dijo como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos y él alzo la mirada y la clavo en sus ojos. –Han sido curadas pero por no haber tratado la profundidad de manera inmediata y la infección a las que estuvieron expuestas, quedaran así…- dijo perdiéndose en los recuerdos y las imágenes de aquel episodio tan desagradable. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero una amplia y brillante sonrisa en su rostro lo enmudeció de repente. Frunció el ceño sin comprender porque la alegría de su compañera que alzo la vista y lo observo intensamente. –He aprendido en el último año a vivir con ellas, y a observar todo de un modo más optimista. Si dejas que este trabajo te afecte demasiado, terminara consumiéndote; así que intento hacer todo lo contrario- sonrió alegre con naturalidad y el joven se sintió extraño. Recorrió lentamente su brazo derecho para tomar su mano, mientras alzaba mano izquierda para correr con delicadeza algunos rizos que caían sobre el rostro de la pelirroja que lo observo asombrad y un tanto nerviosa. _"¡Que no se oiga mi corazón, que no se oiga mi corazón!"_, pensó mientras se concentraba un leve rubor en sus mejillas a causa de las descargas eléctricas que le provocaba el roce del tacto de Reid. No supo en qué momento se acerco tanto a ella, lo que si supo era que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca como para respirar el mismo oxigeno y que sus narices rozaran entre sí. Él tomo con suavidad su rostro y acaricio la rosada mejilla de Abby que intentaba no hiperventilar mientras lo observaba con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sin poder reaccionar del asombro que sentía por estar atrapada en el mar de caramelo de sus ojos que la traspasaban con su mirada. Jamás lo había visto tan decidido, tan serio y hacia tiempo de que no lo veía a tan escasos centímetros. Abby podía sentir el desenfrenado repiqueteo del corazón de Spencer y Spencer podía sentir los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Abby. A pesar de que su mente, fría, calculadora, le dijera que no; que no era lo apropiado luego de tanto tiempo, su instinto, su cuerpo le pedía besar a la joven que no lograba salir de su asombro y no movía ningún musculo de su tenso cuerpo observando como él se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Spence- logro susurrar muy cerca de su boca y él la observo fijamente a los ojos.

-No debí dejarte ir- dijo en un susurro intentando enmascarar el dolor que igualmente ella logro divisar en su semblante, en sus ojos afectados que le decían a gritos lo mucho que la había extrañado, y lo que sentía aun por ella.

Unos pasos apresurados se detuvieron en seco en el umbral de la puerta tras ver la escena y la voz de Nick nombro a la pelirroja. Ambos jóvenes se separaron abruptamente, a pesar de que Reid no había soltado la mano de ella y Abby poso una mano en el pecho de él para recomponerse y bajar a la tierra de donde sea que estaba muy, muy lejos. Sus respiraciones aceleradas no tardaron en acompasarse y sus miradas conectaron al mismo tiempo; la de él parecía irritada mientras que la de ella desesperada, intentaba recomponerse para observar a su compañero de laboratorio que aun aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta con el rostro transformado. Finalmente se volteo a observar a Nick y noto como sus oscuros ojos la traspasaban como dagas, bien filosas hiriéndole la piel muy lentamente. Su rostro feroz e inexpresivo estaba tenso al igual que su cuerpo, parecía una fiera enjaulada y tras observar fijamente a Reid por un tiempo prolongado, desvió la vista a ella nuevamente y Abby sintió un peso en su estomago, como si hubiese comido plomo. Trago en seco e inspiro profundamente, intentando recomponerse antes de hablar.

-Tenemos al sospechoso- se limito a decir, traspasándola con la mirada. –Jim aguarda en el hospital- informo con cierto dolor e irritación en la voz, imperceptible a los oídos de la joven, pero claros para el joven que volteo para observarlo fijamente y noto los celos y el odio que transmitía Stokes en aquel momento, y como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, ciño mas el agarre en la mano de la pelirroja que aun tenia la vista fija en su compañero de laboratorio.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Un tal David Marlon, la supuesta víctima que Sara se encargo de acompañar al hospital- informo reluciendo su increíble autocontrol, ya que estaba muy tentado en ir corriendo hacia ellos y deshacer el agarre como lo haría un niño celoso.

-¿Qué?- exclamo preocupada acercándose a él, deshaciendo el agarre y deseo sonreír triunfal por ser ella sola quien lo hizo. Spencer desde su sitio observaba todo con especial atención; aunque no lo supiera y por más imperceptibles que sean, Nick mostraba gestos y actitudes que a él no le pasaban desapercibidos, ayudándole a realizar un perfil del hombre. -¿Dónde está ella ahora?- dijo apresurada, observándola con la clara preocupación en sus pardos ojos.

-Te espera en el hospital, Jim quiere que hables con ella- dijo con seriedad y ella asintió. El moreno estaba a punto de anotarse el tanto cuando la pelirroja antes de salir de la sala, volteo y llamo a su compañero de manera dulce y este la siguió.

Abby tomo con rapidez su bolso de su oficina que quedaba de paso a la salida y se dispusieron a salir de allí a la velocidad de la luz.

-Sara- llamo preocupada ni bien el ascensor los dejó en el piso indicado y la morena se puso de pie y la observo conteniendo el llanto de impotencia que toda la situación le provocaba. Abby se apresuro a acercarse a ella y tomarla en un fuerte abrazo para que su compañera pudiera descargar toda la tensión que tenia encima. Y así lo hizo. Rodeo a la pelirroja con los brazos de una manera desesperada y estuvieron un rato así, en silencio. Reid las observo sin comprender como la morena podía sentirse mejor con tan solo un abrazo y unas palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, pero luego reflexiono que su joven compañera tenía ese efecto en las personas; y no porque se forzara a ser amable con todo el mundo; era algo innato, genuino en ella. Como verdadera psicóloga y futura psiquiatra, se interesaba por la mente humana y cuanta más experiencia tuviera, mejor para ella y para su trabajo. Sonrió tranquilo al disiparse todas sus dudas, al saber que no había cambiado en absoluto.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Abby pasando su mano por el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de su compañera, acariciándole los cabellos. El joven no pudo creer que aun lo siguiera haciendo. La aludida asintió respirando profundamente y sonrió más tranquila observando al joven por sobre el hombro de Abby que volteo y le pidió que se acercara.

-Sara, él es Spencer Reid, amigo del FBI y ha venido a ayudarme a realizar el perfil del asesino de miniaturas- presento la joven y la morena sonrió mientras le tendía la mano y él se encargaba de devolverle el saludo. –Spence, ella es Sara Sidle-

-Es un gusto- dijo la mayor amable. –Lamento que haya sido en estas circunstancias- se disculpo un tanto avergonzada.

-No hay problemas- dijo él sonriendo amable pero aun incomodo. –Lo necesitabas- dijo refiriéndose al abrazo de su compañera y ambas sonrieron.

-Rayito de sol- llamo la voz de Jim a sus espaldas y los tres voltearon. –Gracias al cielo, estoy a punto de entrar- comento y observo a Reid que le devolvió la mirada un tanto nervioso.

Tras presentarlo nuevamente y pedirle que se quede con Sara hasta que este mejor y pueda volver al laboratorio, ingreso detrás de Jim a la blanca sala de hospital donde descansaba un hombre de unos treinta años, de ojos grandes, alegres y desesperados, barba crecida pero recortada, mueca divertida en su rostro y demasiado relajado a pesar de ser acusado de homicidio. A Abby le basto con solo mirarlo para saber que estaba desequilibrado mentalmente, pero aguardo a oírlo para cerciorarse. Intercambio unas palabras con Jim para que su padre finalmente se volteara y la observara sabiendo que le daba el pase para hablar.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?- pregunto luego de un silencio prolongado y el hombre fijo sus fríos y espeluznantes ojos en ella sonriendo ampliamente, provocándole un escalofrío que logro controlar a tiempo.

-Mmmhh… Una pelirroja…- dijo como si estuviera deleitándose por un manjar en un restaurante y la joven intento no observarlo con asco, pero la aversión y la repulsión eran demasiado para ella. –Sus cabellos siempre prendidos fuego y brillando de una manera intensa. Únicas en su especie y muy distintas las unas de las otras… realmente son como diamantes si logras encontrarte con una, debes conservarla- rio fascinado sin quitarle los ojos de encima y Abby noto como la abandonaban todas sus fuerzas y como palidecía de golpe, ante esas palabras tan dulces. –Simplemente preciosa…- dijo observándola de arriba hacia abajo como si se tratara de un oasis en medio del desierto.

-No has contestado a su pregunta- exclamo Jim destilando odio con cada palabra. –¡Hazlo!- ordeno furioso.

-Sus ojos- se limito a decir y el detective busco apoyo en su hija que intento comprender las palabras. –Me encanta observar sus ojos vacios cuando la vida abandona sus cuerpos- dijo suavemente y la joven cerró los puños con fuerza para controlarse.

-Hijo de perra- espeto, furiosa y Jim se acercó a él lentamente.

-Lo que daría por observar los tuyos aunque fueran los últimos- sonrió ampliamente y la pelirroja lo observo horrorizada. –¡Si, así es! Tanta pasión, tanto brillo tienen que seria espectacular quitarte la vida y observar esos posos vacíos eternamente- dijo con desesperación sonriendo ampliamente y Abby noto que nunca había sentido tanto asco por alguien. Jim extendió las manos tomándolo de la bata y se acercó a él, amenazante. Abby estaba demasiado impresionada como para prestar atención a lo que hablaban pero lo único que logro comprender antes de salir de allí, fue que le divertía contar todo eso.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y el aire fresco del pasillo sirvió para despejarle la mente, pero no fue demasiado ya que se choco con Reid que fue a su encuentro al notarla tan pálida. Ella alzo la vista un tanto desorientada y lo observo tragando en seco; el joven no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada ya que de la misma puerta salió Jim con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a ella para preguntarle como estaba.

-No escuchas todos lo días que alguien desea verte muerto- espeto con rudeza, preocupado cuando ella le aseguro que estaba bien y fue peor. Reid se limito a observarla con fijeza cuando el detective desapareció de allí.

-¿Te parece dejar el trabajo por hoy?- pidió de camino al estacionamiento. –Debes estar cansado, yo estoy cansada… Debo estudiar…- dijo con la vista fija hacia el frente y a él le pareció bien. –Te acompaño al hotel entonces- dijo sonriente cuando estuvieron en el auto. El viaje fue divertido ya que escucharon música y él intento distraerla con estadísticas y bromas, lo cual funciono hasta que abandono el auto ya que el viaje de vuelta a casa se le hizo eterno.

Una vez dentro de la cochera con las manos aun tomando el volante con fuerza, observo la pulsera con el dije en forma de corazón que descansaba en su muñeca derecha y se sintió extraña. No sabía que pensar, que sentir, como reaccionar… Amaba a Nick, o al menos eso creía hasta que Spencer apareció unos días atrás, reavivando todo lo que estaba escondido en ella. Algo debía hacer, aunque no tenia la menor idea de que. Se sintió extraña nuevamente al recordar que estuvo a punto de besarlo en el laboratorio y pero peor aun fue descubrir que se había quedado con las ganas. ¿Estaría dispuesta de dejar todo por Spencer y por lo que alguna vez tuvieron, o se jugaría definitivamente por Nick? Confundida, suspiro profundamente apoyando la cabeza en el volante deseando que todo se tratara de un maldito sueño, y que al despertar la vida fuese más fácil…


	15. Chapter 15

**Mil perdones por la tardanza! Se que es un crimen, pero fue todo un parto escribir este capitulo para que me quedara lindo! La inspiracion se me escapo entre la semana y encontrarla no fue tan facil! La pilla se escondio demasiado bien! ¬¬ Como es el nro quince en vez de festejarlo lo sufri como la mejor y encima salio bastante extenso! Pero espero que ustedes sepan apreciarlo! :)**

**Espero que mi fiel lectora no me haya abandonado XD ya que tengo que agradecerle su buena onda, la paciencia, la comprencion y las reviews que me deja en cada capitulo! Juli me pone muy feliz que estes enganchada con la historia, hago lo mejor que puedo con mis delirios y giros locos que mi cabecita da, para que la historia marche sobre ruedas! Todavia agradezco el dia en que te animaste a dejarme review para transmitirme tu energia positiva y espero que seas el ejemplo para aquellos lectores que leen y aun no se animan a firmar XD Es bueno saber lo que piensan y las criticas que puedan darme acerca de como marcha la historia o simplemente alguna que otra duda :)  
><strong>

**El capitulo anterior, ya que me olvide de ponerlo, correspondia al episodio Empty Eyes y este a Big Shots. Todavia queda un poquito del crossover con Reid asi que no se desilucionen pero esto en algun momento tiene que terminar; tranquilos, los voy a ir preparando ;) Estoy escribiendo demasiado asi que los dejo leer tranquilos; ya saben que el conjunto pueden apreciarlo en Polyvore! Espero sus reviews (sean buenitos, dejenme alguna), y ahora sin mas a leer :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>: I belong to her.

She doesn't know the effect she can have

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Abby bajo de su auto y visualizo a Jim hablar con un hombre de color que respondía al nombre de Drops y se sabía que era traficante de drogas. Su padre le señalo por donde se habían ido sus compañeros a investigar y tras caminar un par de cuadras se encontró con Hodges, Greg y Grissom analizando casquillos de balas esparcidas por el lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- saludo divertida a Hodges que la observo sonriéndole incomodo ya que detestaba el trabajo de campo. –El chaleco con tu apellido te sienta raro- dijo con tono malvado y una sonrisa burlona.

-Es un gusto verte, Abigail- contesto con la misma maldad y la joven rio entre dientes apartándose los rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.

-Touché- se limito a contestar y se dispuso a recolectar la evidencia para luego ir a la estación junto a Jim y presenciar el interrogatorio del sospechoso al que ya se habían llevado.

De camino a la sala de interrogatorio se cruzo con Nick que salía de ella con la cámara de fotos y su valija.

-¡Hey! ¿Listo para tomar muestras?- pregunto la pelirroja alegre cuando estuvo frente a él que no alzo la vista para observarla como normalmente lo hacia.

-Acabo de hacerlo, aquí están- dijo alzando la valija, mientras parecía estar muy concentrado en la cámara.

-Pensé que lo haríamos juntos- dijo atónita sin dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que oía.

-Pensé que llegarías más temprano- atajo él con una frialdad que atravesó a la joven como si fuera un puñal. Ella alzo las cejas asombrada por esa actitud distante, muy extraña en su compañero y busco su mirada en vano ya que él no se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto intentando no sonar tan afectada, él alzo la vista y la traspaso con ojos fríos provocando que ella tragara en seco, nerviosa. Aunque aguardo una respuesta, su compañero no respondió, volviendo la vista a lo que traía en la mano como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con ella. –Podríamos retomar el café que nos quedo pendiente, ¿qué te parece?- soltó de repente guiándose por sus pensamientos preocupada por el actuar extraño de él. Nick alzo la vista, traspasándola con su oscura mirada, sin comprender porque seguía insistiendo si él, con mucho esfuerzo intentaba alejarla; finalmente acepto con tono distante para luego pasar por su lado e irse sin más.

¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía ahora con ella? Que Abby recordara, no había motivo para que su compañero este molesto con ella a no ser que… sea por alguien. La joven tuvo que detenerse un momento a reflexionar, sin poder creer hacia donde la habían llevado sus pensamientos. No podía ser cierto que el malestar que rodeaba a Nick sea por la presencia de Spencer en el laboratorio, no podían ser celos, era… era imposible que sean celos. Porque si fuesen celos, él estaría… Habría una mínima posibilidad de que la corresponda. Su corazón se aceleró ante la idea pero se sintió extraña, demasiado confusa. Había tenido que sospechar de eso, justo cuando reaparecía en su vida Spencer recordándole viejos tiempos; no se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de la ironía de la vida.

Con la mente aun dispersa, cuando arribó al laboratorio se dispuso a ayudar a Greg con la recolección de evidencia recogiéndose el cabello en un flojo rodete y poniéndose el mameluco para trabajar. Su amigo la observo atentamente y supo que no debía intervenir en el debate que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la joven, por lo que hicieron el trabajo en silencio.

Se movía lentamente en su silla de un lado hacia otro, detrás del escritorio con un libro en el regazo y unos tantos en el escritorio; "Conducta humana", "Mente humana", "El cerebro", "Medicamentos", "Enfermedades mentales" eran algunos de los títulos tapados por apuntes y lápices. El rostro de Abby parecía congestionado con el ceño fruncido, intentando leer lo más rápido que le era posible a su mente que parecía quemarse con cada línea y cada apunte que tomaba. Reid se detuvo para golpear suavemente la puerta y observarla desde allí, la joven alzo la vista respondiendo al sonido y se le ilumino el rostro con una gran sonrisa al verlo.

-¿Tan difícil está eso?- pregunto con una media sonrisa dejándola sin aliento.

-Desearía poder tener tu habilidad de leer 20,000 palabras por minuto. Siento mi cabeza prenderse fuego- dijo riendo mientras depositaba el libro en el escritorio. -¿Qué haces allí? ¡Entra!- dijo y él obedeció tendiéndole uno de los dos cafés que traía en sus manos. –¡Oh, gracias! Acabas de leerme la mente, estaba por ir en busca de uno- sonrió ampliamente y el la observo fijamente en silencio. A pesar de las ojeras por el mal sueño disimuladas con un poco de maquillaje, ese día estaba radiante. Hermosa como siempre, sin escatimar la sonrisa que la transformaba en un ángel e iluminaba sus ojos.

-¿Llego en un mal momento?- pregunto sentándose en el lugar de Greg, frente a ella que se limito a observarlo, debatiéndose en su interior si mentirle o contestarle con la verdad y él lo noto. –Es un mal momento- se limito a decir con una media sonrisa y la joven bajo la vista suspirando.

-Lo siento, desearía poder brindarte más atención, pero estoy en un caso y encima tengo que estudiar…- dijo pasándose una mano por los cabellos nerviosa y él sonrió amable.

-Descuida, vine porque no tengo nadie más con quien estar aquí- dijo y la joven lo observo fijamente jurando que pudo sentirse el fuerte CRACK que hizo su corazón al oír su voz decirlo. Él desvió rápidamente la vista, incomodo y Abby sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente? Compartiré este café contigo, aquí, en este momento de relax y estaré contigo el tiempo que pueda, que no será mucho- rio divertida y él la observo fijamente. –Y… ¿si quieres podemos cenar juntos? ¿En casa? Puedo preparar la cena- dijo con una amplia sonrisa olvidando por completo su compromiso previo con otra persona y él la correspondió.

-Podría invitarte a cenar afuera también- dijo como una opción con su suave voz haciendo repiquetear el corazón de la joven.

-A las ocho en casa- insistió y Reid sonrió resignado mientras asentía.

-Mientras puedo ayudarte a estudiar- ofreció y a la joven le pareció buena idea.

Le dedicaron unas cuantas horas al estudio. Para mayor comodidad se habían sentado juntos del mismo lado del escritorio y cada tanto, cuando Abby se distraía escribiendo algunas líneas en sus apuntes, Reid aprovechaba esos instantes para observarla de cerca, con mucho detalle, como si quisiera grabar esa imagen en su retina para siempre. Sus cabellos rojos, su irresistible perfume, las comisuras de sus carnosos labios torciéndose en una sonrisa, su respirar pausado… ¿Por qué se había terminado? ¿Por qué habían tenido que separarse?

Cuando la joven estiro el brazo derecho para tomar unas hojas, él pudo apreciar la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca. Tenía grandes eslabones y un dije en forma de corazón, bastante especial… para alguien especial, pensó confuso.

-Linda pulsera- se limito a decir observándola y ella sonrió con un leve rubor en sus blancas mejillas, sin mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Él te la ha obsequiado?- inquirió y Abby sintió como su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse, sin perder en ningún momento la compostura.

-¿Él, quien?- dijo distraída intentando desviarse del tema, pero como era habitual, él no lo noto y siguió su propio rumbo.

-Tu compañero, Stokes- dijo y ella se detuvo abruptamente, con el papel en la mano a medio camino. Cerró un instante los ojos, intentando controlarse aunque su mente sea una laguna y no supiera que contestar, ni hacia donde pensaba llegar su compañero.

-No hagas eso- se limito a contestar y él pareció confuso. –Sabes que no me gusta que me leas con tanta facilidad- dijo ordenando los papeles y se volteo a observarlo cuando el silencio se prolongo más que de costumbre, topándose con el rostro de él a escasos centímetros del suyo. Trago en seco, sintiéndose abrumada por ese mar de caramelo que la hipnotizaba intenso, atrapando la suya parda, franca e indefensa.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo inocente y Abby rompió la conexión, bajando la vista a los libros y comenzó a apilarlos en silencio, claramente nerviosa ya que un par resbalaron de sus manos en el intento de ordenarlos y Reid los tomo en el aire para entregárselos. Cuando ella tomo el ultimo, su compañero lo retuvo entre sus manos, captando la mirada de la joven que le iba a preguntar porque no lo soltaba.

-Quiero acompañarte a California cuando rindas los exámenes- se limito a decir suavemente con una mirada extraña y brillante, lo que provoco que la pelirroja sonriera ampliamente aceptando su compañía. Alzo la mano y acaricio con delicadeza el rostro del joven que se tenso en su lugar, pero aun así disfruto de la cálida caricia. –Tengo hambre, ¿deseas algo de comer?- dijo de repente poniéndose de pie, incomodo y Abby rio entre dientes.

-Lo que tu comas estará bien- dijo sonriente, apilando los libros y él se dispuso a salir del edificio para comprar algo en el café a un par de cuadras.

Relajada y sumida en un silencio total, la pelirroja devolvía sus libros a la biblioteca que tenía en su oficina ordenándolos alfabéticamente, cuando Greg ingreso a la sala cual torbellino hecho una furia, matándola del susto con el estruendo que hizo la puerta al cerrarse. Se volteo rápidamente obligándose a no gritar, encontrándose con el rostro desencajado de su amigo que bufaba furioso. Recordaba haberlo visto de buen humor como siempre, por lo que no comprendió el cambio brusco y decidió aguardar a que se calmara mientras ordenaba los libros restantes; cuando finalmente oyó la tranquila respiración, lo observo desde su lugar al lado de la biblioteca, en el otro extremo de la oficina. Greg se había sentado en el sillón y observaba el suelo pensativo, intentando controlarse. Ella se cruzo de brazos y analizo su semblante preocupado y nervioso.

-¿Acaso estoy pintada?- pregunto finalmente y él alzo la vista para observarla asombrado. – Luego de matarme del susto con esa entrada teatral, ¿hablaras por tus propios medios o tendré que interrogarte?- pregunto amable con una sonrisa jugueteándole en los labios y él se sintió más confuso.

-¿Puedes simplemente abrazarme?- pidió angustiado como un niño pequeño, algo que tomo desprevenida a su amiga que no se esperaba algo así, que le recordó a John. Al observarlo fijamente a los ojos supo que estaba desbordado; que algo no andaba bien. Greg la observo fijamente, desesperado y ella no dudo dos veces en cruzar la oficina y acercarse a él que la rodeo rápidamente con sus brazos, necesitando de esa contención. Supo inmediatamente que sus miedos habían resurgido, que el caso por el que había ido a juicio no había acabado, ya que cuando se sentaron, más tranquilos pudo contarle que la evidencia había arrojado resultados que involucraban a Aaron James, el hermano del joven al que había matado en la escena del crimen y que el homicidio que investigaban Catherine y Warrick era parte del suyo, pero que al enterarse de eso McKeen lo había quitado del caso por estar involucrado, lo que lo había hecho enfurecer. Abby suspiro tristemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Es como si el destino te llevara siempre a esa familia- dijo torciendo sus labios con desagrado, pensando en lo que su amigo le había contado.

-¿Se terminara? ¿Podre olvidar su rostro?- pregunto inocentemente, con ojos desesperados y ella lo observo sin saber que decir. Le tomo con suavidad las manos y lo observo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Recuerdo habérselo preguntado a mi antiguo supervisor- conto ella recordándolo y él la oyó atentamente. –No, no lo harás- confirmo y él bajo la vista. –Solo aprenderás a superarlo; este tipo de experiencias como la mayoría, son parte de nosotros, es lo que obtenemos por el trabajo que hacemos, pero no nos definen, no nos hacen lo que somos- comento y él asintió apenado. –Ese es un camino muy diferente que nosotros mismos decidimos tomar- sonrió con ternura acariciándole nuevamente el rostro y él alzo la vista para observarla agradecido.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes una respuesta para todo?- pregunto sonriente y ella alzo las cejas asombrada.

-No es así- se defendió extrañada y Greg rio más alto.

-Claro que lo es- insistió y la pelirroja se limito a encogerse de hombros mientras se ponía de pie.

-Entonces debe ser algo que herede del nuevo supervisor- contestó divertida y ambos rieron.

-Gracias- dijo él observándola desde el sillón y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Para lo que sea- dijo corriéndole el flequillo y el asintió. –Aunque… si me traes un cadáver, no estoy muy segura de cómo procederé- bromeo y ambos volvieron a reír. Él le beso la mano y ella se encamino a la puerta desde donde le hablo antes de irse. –Greg, creo que al fin todo se resolverá. A veces debemos ser mas pacientes- sonrió para desaparecer por el pasillo donde se encontró con Reid que venía de la dirección contraria con las bolsas de comida.

-¿No almorzaremos en tu oficina?- pregunto atónito y ella sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas que te comente que la compartía con Greg?- pregunto y él asintió. –En este momento se abrió un espacio de reflexión allí, con el otro propietario y no es buen momento para interrumpir con comida- comento riéndose de su propia frase, pero Spencer no la entendió, por lo que se limito a rodar los ojos y bufar. –No, no almorzaremos allí, lo haremos en la sala grande- contesto tomándolo del brazo mientras lo conducía por el pasillo.

Grissom había citado a Nick a una de las salas más grandes para discutir el caso junto a Catherine y Sara ya que Greg había sido quitado por involucrarse. Con el humor que lo envolvía los últimos días acudió a la sala junto con sus compañeras, desde donde vio a Abby y a Reid caminar por el pasillo frente a ellos con el almuerzo, hablando animadamente y sonriéndose. Algo quemo sus venas por dentro mientras observaba al joven con celos y envidia por poder acercarse a ella de ese modo aunque tuviera dificultades que saltaban a la vista, además de la envidia por la juventud de aquel Doctor por el que, claramente, ella sentía algo. Los siguió con la vista, hasta que Grissom la llamo. La pelirroja volteo para observarlo y tras pedirle a Spencer que aguardara, se acerco a ellos quienes observaron al supervisor y luego a ella que nerviosa, noto la guerra de miradas que iniciaba Nick hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba Spencer.

-Quiero que vigiles a Greg, está un tanto alterado y no quiero que cometa ninguna estupidez- ordeno el supervisor bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos compañeras, menos de la de Nick que intercambiaba miradas con Reid.

-¿Me mandas de niñera? ¿No crees que Greg está un tanto grande para saber que no debe meterse en líos?- pregunto la joven atónita, sin comprender, intentando disimular con una sonrisa amable el malestar que le provocaba que el hombre la tratara de esa manera frente a sus compañeros que parecían hacer algo más productivo con el caso, como si ella estuviera aun en estado de prueba.

-Sí, lo sé, pero aun así temo que lo haga; además eres la única a la que responde y obedece- comento con poco tacto.

-¡Por Dios Santo Grissom, no se trata de un perro!- dijo horrorizada por el tono insensible del supervisor que se limito a observarla con rostro inexpresivo. -Es un ser humano como todos nosotros y este es un tema muy delicado para él; esta sufriendo como haríamos todos nosotros en la misma situación. Además no es cuestión de responder y obedecer como un animal; él solo busca quien pueda ofrecerle palabras de aliento y tranquilidad, que le demuestre que es querido y que podrá salir de esto. Sabes muy bien que al único que obedece es a ti porque eres su supervisor, yo solo intento ayudarlo ofreciéndole las palabras que necesita oír- dijo astuta traspasándolo con la mirada serena pero reveladora, que él le devolvió con ojos entrecerrados aunque muy en el fondo orgulloso de que su joven aprendiz pudiera darle un fundamento como aquel y enfrentarlo de esa manera ya que muchos no lo hacían; tanto Sara como Catherine disimularon con mucho esfuerzo, pero de manera exitosa, las sonrisas que amenazaban con dibujársele en sus labios.

-Mi intención no fue esa- se limito a contestar.

-No sabes mentir y conmigo no funciona- contesto observándolo fijamente aun sin comprender la actitud del hombre. –Lo hare, pero no será por ti; lo hare por él luego de almorzar con Spence- contesto finalmente luego de un debate interno intentando comprenderlo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde el joven agente de FBI se acerco a ella.

-¿Sabes donde esta él ahora?- pregunto, presionándola aun mas y ella volteo para observarlo con ojos chispeantes.

-En nuestra oficina, muy tranquilo y reflexionando las palabras que le he dicho- dijo suavemente conteniendo la irritación bajo la intensa y fría mirada de Nick. –No hará ninguna estupidez porque tiene para rato allí dentro. Cuando termine de almorzar tal vez lo saque a pasear, ¿qué te parece?- finalizo con sorna alzando una ceja, provocadora y se fue con su compañero. Catherine observo detenidamente a Nick removerse incomodo en su asiento invadido por los celos, molesto con sus oscuros ojos chispeándoles furiosos.

La reunión había terminado, Catherine fue a hacer lo suyo con Warrick y el caso, Greg había desaparecido, y Grissom y Sara habían ido a investigar nuevamente la limusina; así que Nick lo aguardo en su oficina para preguntar algo que rondaba su mente y no podía quitarse de encima. Finalmente cuando el supervisor arribó a su oficina, olvidándose de sus modales, lo asalto con el interrogatorio desesperado intentando, en vano, controlarse.

-¿Quién es él?- comenzó.

-¿Acaso ella no te lo ha presentado?- dijo el supervisor distraído con los papeles en sus manos.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué esta todo el tiempo con ella?-inquirió con rudeza perdiendo la paciencia, provocando que Grissom alzara la vista quitándose los anteojos para observarlo y dejando cansinamente los papeles en el escritorio.

-El Dr. Reid ha venido a ayudar a Abby con el perfil del asesino de miniaturas- comenzó sereno.

-Y tú lo has autorizado, ¿verdad?- estallo Nick sin poder controlarse.

-Porque ella así me lo ha pedido- contesto el supervisor sereno alzando las cejas, y a su compañero se le desfiguro el rostro, mostrándole la perfecta mezcla de las emociones que sentía. –No podía avanzar ella sola, así que ha venido a preguntarme si este joven agente podía ayudarla. Fueron compañeros del FBI lo que significa que trabajaron juntos, se entienden, se conocen y lo mas importante es que están haciendo maravillosamente su trabajo juntos- dijo en un tono que dio a entender que desconocía la intimidad de ambos y Nick, abrumado con la información que acababa de oír, trago en seco intentando hablar, pero no pudo. El supervisor lo noto, por lo que siguió con la charla. –Te lo he dicho; no es sano esto que haces, lo que te sucede y como lo manejas- comenzó y el aludido apretó con fuerza sus maxilares.

-Estas en una posición en la que no puedes dar consejos de este tipo- espeto con ira contenida y Grissom suspiro levemente, llevándose la mano al rostro. –Me has aconsejado exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que deseo y puedo hacer. Me has dicho que me abstenga de sentir algo tan maravilloso; que no era bueno demostrar mis emociones, mis sentimientos hacia ella. No entiendes que todo lo que me has pedido es parte de lo que soy, de lo que siento, de lo que quiero. No entiendes el simple hecho de que la amo, de que daría mi vida por ella, que le pertenezco completamente- explico dolido, confuso, furioso de que el hombre no pudiera entenderlo, pero no lo hacia porque no quisiera, sino que lo comprendía a la perfección y sabia que no era un camino fácil, que era doloroso y oscuro. –No reconoceré que tienes razón porque esto aun no ha terminado. No puedo vivir de la manera que me has dicho porque terminare solo, no puedo seguir así; no es quien soy yo realmente. Al menos debo saber si me corresponde- finalizo firme en su decisión y Grissom suspiro resignado.

-¿Y si lo hace? Si realmente te ama, ¿qué harás con eso?- inquirió de repente, sintiendo curiosidad pero el aludido pareció asombrado de que se lo preguntara.

-No puedo acercarme a ella para conquistarla y pretendes que piense en planes futuros?- pregunto sonriendo incrédulo sin dar crédito a sus oídos. –No se lo que hare, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que lo iré viendo sobre la marcha y serás el primero en enterarte; no puedo pensar en eso justo ahora- dijo poniéndose de pie, y el hombre lo imito.

-Sara aguarda a que tú y Abby la acompañen a la casa de los James para recolectar evidencia que pueda confirmar que el joven estuvo allí- informo y el aludido lo observo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pensé que iríamos solo Sara y yo- comento un tanto incomodo y Grissom oculto de manera exitosa la diversión en sus acuosos ojos.

-Acabas de decir que te cuesta trabajo conquistarla porque no puedes acercarte a ella… Toma esto como un favor- comento con su humor acido, algo que obviamente enfureció aun mas a Nick que se fue sin decir palabra alguna, tragándose los improperios que estaba tentado de decirle a su supervisor.

-Spence, no quiero que me des las estadísticas de intoxicación, ni muerte por fallo cardiaco, ni las consecuencias que tiene ingerir comida chatarra. Me gustaría comer tranquila sin que se me produzca una indigestión- dijo Abby divertida, con la boca llena tras morder un bocado de la hamburguesa que él le había comprado. El joven calló abruptamente ya que estaba a punto de hacerlo y tras sonreír a medias le dio un mordisco a la suya. Hablaron de los planes que tenían para California y los exámenes de la joven, también acerca del perfil que no habían podido finalizar; por supuesto también hubo tiempo entre bocado y bocado para recordar anécdotas graciosas acerca de sus travesuras con Morgan, las horas de charla con Elle y JJ, el tiempo pasado con Penélope entre tejidos, costuras y salidas. Hubo momentos de silencio en lo que se limitaban a mirarse en silencio mientras comían o tomaban un trago a su refresco.

"_¡Como para que no esté confundida!"_, pensaba Abby irritada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ella no había pedido aquello, no era justo. Pero se abrió en su mente la idea de que tal vez sea tiempo de decidirse; de dejar en un pasado una cosa y abrirse paso a la otra para comenzar a vivir su historia de amor, pero… ¿debía ser tan difícil? ¿Debía tener que decidirse entre dos personas sumamente importantes para ella? Tan diferentes entre sí pero por las que tenia sentimientos profundamente intensos. Spencer la interrumpió de sus pensamientos ya que su celular sonaba sobre la mesa y cuando atendió la llamada, Grissom le ordeno que debía encontrarse con Sara y Nick para ir a la casa de Aaron James a recolectar evidencia. Bufo cansinamente tras cortar la conversación y él la observo.

-¿Debes irte?- pregunto bajando la vista al aparatito que ella tenía en su mano y ella asintió.

-Así es, lamento tener que dejarte, pero el deber me llama- sonrió poniéndose de pie mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y él la imito. –No quiero dejarte solo aquí- dijo observándolo fijamente.

-Descuida, me iré a comprar algunos libros por allí, intentare arreglar el reloj en una joyería cercana y dormiré algunas horas antes de la cena- sonrió amable y ella le acaricio el rostro con ternura.

-A las ocho en casa- dijo apoyando suavemente la mano en su pecho y el la tomo con delicadeza, acercándola más para sí.

-Entonces a las ocho allí estaré- dijo suavemente para luego cortar la distancia entre los dos y besarle dulcemente la mejilla, dejando a la joven atónita viéndolo irse por el pasillo.

-¿Estas lista para partir?- dijo una voz fría y distante detrás de ella, que volteo rápidamente para observar a Nick que la miraba irritado, traspasándola con sus oscuros y fríos ojos. Sin poder decir palabra alguna se limito a asentir. En el momento exacto en el que su compañero retomaba la marcha, Abby recordó la cita con él y deseo en lo mas profundo de su ser que la tierra la tragara viva.

-Ehhmm, Nick…- dijo sintiéndose cohibida por la impaciente mirada que él le brindo con desdén. –Tal vez debamos posponer el café para otro dia, porque recordé que tengo una cena esta noche- comento controlando su voz para que no temblara por los nervios. Él la observo con un desprecio y una furia intensos, como jamás lo hizo ni lo haría en su vida, suficientes como para que la joven tuviera unas repentinas e irresistibles ganas de echar a correr, espantada por la mueca del rostro de su compañero, que luego de pensarlo bajo la vista a las llaves del auto que tenia entre las manos y sonrió con mezcla de sorna, desesperación, tristeza y un increíble dolor provocado de la situación ya que sabia o al menos sospechaba, con quien cenaría. Estaba abrumado, sentía como todo había llegado demasiado lejos, que estaba perdiéndola y jamás la recuperaría. Sentía que aquel era su límite, que había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, dentro de lo que él era, para conquistarla y que se había quedado sin nada, que había sido suficiente y ahora debería sentarse a observar como otro la conquistaba y se la llevaba lejos, tal vez a Virginia. Dolor, eso era lo que sentía. Todos sus males y su mala suerte se hacían físicos para provocar ese dolor agudo en su pecho bajo la sola idea de no tenerla para él, de no verla nunca más. Resignación. Eso jamás pasaría. Si había algo que el fuerte temperamento y el bondadoso corazón de Nick Stokes no podían permitirse, era resignación. Jamás. Tal y como se lo había dicho a Grissom, pelearía por ella hasta el ultimo momento. Después de todo era la mujer que amaba; la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.

-Esta bien- se limito a contestar alzando la vista, bajo la mirada preocupada y angustiada de la joven que percibía, en menor escala que la misma realidad, su sufrimiento y no entendía el porqué de su conducta (o no **quería** entenderlo, nótese el énfasis en la palabra quería). –Vamos- dijo fríamente sin siquiera mirarla y echo a andar hacia el estacionamiento donde Sara los aguardaba.

-En el resto de la casa no hay nada. Esta todo limpio- dijo la pelirroja apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, en donde Nick abría y cerraba cajones y puertecitas de las alacenas en busca de alguna evidencia, pero no se percato de que ella le hablaba. -¿Me has oído?- pregunto observándolo confusa, buscando su mirada. Nick, desde su lugar, giro lentamente la cabeza para observarla con las cejas alzadas y los ojos fríos y distantes.

-Sí, lo he hecho- se limito a responder y Abby no dio crédito a lo que oía y veía; lo traspaso con la mirada asombrada, pero no logro inmutarlo ya que volvió a su trabajo, ignorando la presencia de la joven a su lado.

La pelirroja aun no salía de su asombro cuando Sara ingreso a la cocina con las ropas de Aaron James en sus manos, donde encontraron un fragmento de hueso craneano, situando al joven en la escena del crimen. La morena percibió la incomodidad y la distancia entre sus compañeros, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-Oí que tu y el Dr. Reid cenaran juntos esta noche- dijo Sara sonriendo con picardía mientras salían de la mansión, provocando que la joven pelirroja la observara con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un concentrado color rojo, deseando que su compañero no la haya oído; pero fue demasiado tarde. Nick aguzaba el oído, prestando especial atención a la conversación entre sus dos compañeras y observaba la reacción de Abby con ojos intensos y chispeándole de la ira.

-Así es- se limito a contestar la joven con una sonrisa incomoda, bajo los rayos del sol de aquel hermoso dia y la mirada fría y atenta de su compañero que la observaba con rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Y?- dijo Sara sonriente, ansiosa por saber y Nick carraspeo incomodo mientras se adelantaba a ellas en dirección al auto, pero sin dejar de oír atentamente.

-Ehmm, cenaremos juntos en casa- dijo finalmente deseando morderse la lengua y envenenarse allí mismo para que Nick no pudiera oírla. No quería que sufriera, si existía aun una posibilidad de que él pudiera corresponderla, no quería que interpretara algo que no era; aunque parecía ser demasiado tarde ya.

-¡Oh, eso es genial!- exclamo Sara sonriéndole con optimismo, tomándole el hombro con suavidad y ternura. –Espero que todo les salga bien, entonces- deseo y la pelirroja sonrió sincera ante el gesto de su compañera y cuando pensó que se callaría definitivamente, la morena retomo la charla. –Parece ser un buen muchacho- dijo distraída a todas las señalizaciones de enfado de Nick, cuando subieron al auto de las que la pelirroja obviamente se percato, nerviosa deseando que Sara simplemente me callara. –Me agrada; es callado, educado muy inteligente y joven… Debe tener alrededor de tu edad, ¿verdad?- comento amable y bajo otras circunstancias, Abby hubiera disfrutado de esa charla pero temió, por como Nick tomaba con fuerza el volante, que aquello no terminaría bien. No recuerda que fue lo que le contesto, lo que si recuerda es haber sentido mucha presión, como si estuviera a miles de metros bajo el agua sin oxigeno y su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar.

El viaje de regreso transcurrió en un silencio que podía cortarse con una navaja; Sara se limitaba a observar a través del vidrio de la ventanilla permitiendo que sus compañeros jugaran a la guerra de miradas, pero la joven cada tanto se encontraba con la oscura mirada de Nick reflejada en el espejo retrovisor clavada en ella de una manera furiosa y gélida, instalando en su ser un sentimiento horrible: la culpa.

Pudo escabullirse rápidamente al llegar al laboratorio evitando las miradas de su compañero y algún que otro encuentro, para poder asistir al interrogatorio del joven con Sophia. Se encontraba presenciándolo cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando observo que Greg cruzaba el umbral y se acercaba a ella que lo observo preocupada.

-Odio tener que decirte esto, pero no esta mintiendo- dijo apenada, con precaución por la posible reacción de su amigo que se limito a cruzarse de brazos y suspirar cansinamente, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar: -Es decir, estuvo en la escena; cada vez que Sophia menciona algo relacionado a ello, le es inevitable ponerse nervioso. Tensa su cuerpo, se remueve en la silla, le tiembla imperceptiblemente la voz y se lleva, de manera inconsciente, una mano al rostro, ya sea para tocarse la nariz o para secarse el sudor que siente a causa de los nervios, pero no ha matado a nadie. Solo estuvo en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado- explico ella señalando el vidrio para que Greg pudiera comprobarlo. –Se supone que no debes estar aquí, y que yo soy la responsable de que no metas en líos- dijo observándolo fijamente, traspasándolo con la mirada de esa manera que lograba incomodar al joven que apretó la mandíbula y bajo la vista al suelo, como un niño pequeño. La pelirroja sonrió con ternura y se acercó más a él para tomarle el rostro y acariciarle las mejillas. Él la observo desesperado, confundido; con dolor por recordar aun todo lo sucedido e impotencia por haber sido quitado del caso y no poder hacer nada. –No hace falta que digas nada, te comprendo- dijo suavemente sonriéndole amable. –Sabes que siempre me tendrás para lo que sea- dijo con ternura y él asintió angustiado.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ni siquiera se como me siento, yo…- dijo confundido sin poder explicarse, tomando las manos de la joven, alejándolas de su rostro pero posándolas sobre su pecho.

-Has lo que sientas que debes hacer, Greg. A veces podemos tomarnos esa libertad en este trabajo- sonrió amable y tras acariciarle la mejilla por última vez, se fue de allí dejándolo reflexionar.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y Abby termino apresurada el informe para poder regresar temprano a casa para preparar la cena. Una vez finalizado el trabajo, tomo el bolso, apago las luces de la oficina y busco a Greg por el laboratorio para encontrarlo pensativo en el vestuario preparándose para irse. Ella se detuvo en la puerta y lo observo fijamente.

-Cariño tengo que irme. Debo preparar una cena en casa- dijo suavemente y él alzo la vista y le sonrió. -¿Esta todo en orden, Greg?- pregunto preocupada ya que su amigo no dijo nada más. Cuando estaba finalizando el informe se entero por Grissom que él le había facilitado el camino a Aaron James luego de hablar con su madre.

-Si, es solo que Grissom me dejo pensando en unas palabras… ¿Crees que lo que hice estuvo bien?- pregunto traspasándola con la mirada y ella sonrió con naturalidad.

-Lo que yo piense, no debe importarte. Si sientes que hiciste lo correcto y estas satisfecho con ello, entonces por mi esta bien. A mi me importa que tu estés bien cariño, nada mas que eso. Que estés bien y seas feliz- se limito a contestar y él sonrió ampliamente.

-Al fin y al cabo tenias razón- dijo observándola fijamente y ella le correspondió la mirada con curiosidad. –Todo ha terminado ya- finalizo y ambos rieron por la charla que habían tenido anteriormente. –Siempre con una respuesta para todo- rio el joven y ella lo imito. –Gracias- dijo desde su lugar cuando se despedían y ella sonrió inclinando la cabeza amable.

-Te quiero- contesto la pelirroja besando su frente antes de irse.

-Y yo a ti- se despidió Greg y la observo desaparecer por el pasillo con el bolso al hombro.

Ocho en punto, Spencer golpeo a la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja que lo recibió amable, intentando que Bolton no se le arrojara encima al joven que ingreso un tanto nervioso. Tras asegurarle de que seguía siendo igual de inofensivo ahora de grande, se dejo reconocer por el can, que enseguida le hizo fiesta y se dejo que lo tocara meneando la cola luego de tantos años. La anfitriona le ofreció algo para tomar, pero él se negó asegurando que estaba bien; ella le dijo que se pusiera cómodo e ingreso a la cocina para comenzar con la cena.

Ya habían transcurrido varios minutos y Reid se encontraba observando las fotos que Abby tenía por todos lados formando una especie de camino por la casa, cuando oyó un grito ahogando una maldición seguida por una sarta de improperios, y se dirigió a la cocina un tanto preocupado, donde encontró a la joven frente a la mesada, temblando levemente de pies a cabeza, con la cuchilla a los pies y la mano izquierda goteando sangre. Observo rápidamente la escena mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella quien recostó la espalda contra su pecho utilizándolo como soporte para no caerse; él la rodeo con los brazos desde atrás y examino la herida de la mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja que se encontraba lívida provocando que los cabellos destacaran prendidos fuegos sobre su rostro que él se encargo de correr con delicadeza.

Cuando se sintió mejor, Spencer sorpresivamente la tomo de la cintura, alzándola por el aire y la sentó sobre la mesada que estaba libre para poder curarle la herida. Tras indicarle donde estaba el baño, apareció luego de unos instantes con las gasas y un poco de alcohol, y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo con seriedad bajo la mirada nerviosa de la joven que lo observaba entre asombrada y… ¿enamorada? ¿Acaso era ese el sentimiento de cariño, aprecio y felicidad que la embargaba cada vez que estaba con él?

-Aun te impresiona, ¿verdad?- pregunto luego de un silencio al que ambos encontraron cómodo y ella se sintió débil bajo su mirada trasparente y sincera, y asintió tragando en seco. -¿Cómo haces con tu trabajo?- pregunto atónito, sonriendo confundido y Abby pudo relajarse al notar que el corte era superficial.

-Saco fuerzas de donde no tengo- sonrió nerviosa por la proximidad de sus rostros. –Aunque procuro ver los cuerpos con las autopsias ya hechas e intento ser fuerte y no sucumbir ante el pánico cuando alguno de mis compañeros es herido- comento con simpleza, como si fuera algo de lo más natural cuando no lo era, cuando se requería una fortaleza sobrenatural para lograrlo y él ato rápidamente una venda alrededor de su mano. –Intento superarlo; sabes, lo que no mata fortalece y creo que me estoy haciendo fuerte- sonrió asombrada de sus palabras.

-Realmente amas tu trabajo- dijo traspasándola con la mirada y ella se sintió presa al sumergirse en ese mar de caramelo intenso.

-Así como tú lo haces con el tuyo- contesto ella con la mirada fija en él que trago en seco, nervioso.

-No debí dejarte ir- comenzó él y la pelirroja supo inmediatamente por donde venia la conversación y no estaba dispuesta a revolver el pasado.

-Reid…- se le escapo entre los labios para callarlo.

-Amabas ese trabajo también, estabas perfectamente capacitada, no debiste irte; hacías bien el trabajo, no debí dejarte ir- prosiguió nervioso hablando rápidamente y Abby se inquieto; hacía tiempo que no lo veía así, sin poder manejar sus emociones aunque sabía que no era extraño en él, pero gracias al cielo no se había olvidado de cómo proceder.

-Spence- llamo firmemente posando una mano en su rostro, acariciándolo con delicadeza y el joven calló abruptamente. –No quiero hablar de eso. Además no quiero pedirte que recuerdes que ya lo habíamos acordado, ambos sabíamos los riesgos que corríamos con eso- comento incomoda y el la observo con pena, como un niño pequeño siendo separado de su madre.

–Eres muy fuerte, siempre me gusto eso de ti; transmites tu energía y fortaleza a los demás aunque tú no la tengas. Por suerte no has cambiado con los años y espero que no lo hagas- sonrió asombrado luego de un silencio, sin lograr comprender el alma de su antigua compañera. La extrema bondad y la manera simple y natural de ser de ella, escapaban a su intelecto; no podía comprender con sus habilidades ni con su inteligencia a su ex compañera y eso provocaba que le gustara mas, que deseara desentrañar el enigma que era ella. Bajo la vista a la mano vendada y sonrió.

-Es por esto que debíamos salir a cenar- dijo alzando la mano de la pelirroja intentando evitar el tema y ella sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Si insistes y con tal de no cortarme de nuevo…- dijo bajando de la mesada ayudada por el joven que la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura.

-Ve a cambiarte, yo limpiare esto- dijo observando a su alrededor y la pelirroja sonrió acariciándole nuevamente el rostro, pillándolo desprevenido ya que se tenso mientras volvía su mirada a ella. Odiaba cuando lo sorprendía así, era demasiado imprevisible como para que él pudiera leer de ante mano sus movimientos.

-Gracias por ser como eres- dijo ella con ternura y él le tomo la mano acercándola a sus labios para besar con delicadeza la venda.

-Eres muy especial para mi- se limito a contestar siendo tremendamente honesto, provocando que la joven sintiera nuevamente esa horrible presión sobre ella que lograba confundirla tanto, mientras su corazón acelerado deseaba salírsele por la boca.

Se divirtieron como nunca, recordándole a Abby la razón de quererlo tanto y regresaron a su casa bien entrada la noche. Él la despidió obnubilado por el vestido azul que le sentaba demasiado bien, para regresar a descansar al hotel y ella, aunque lo intento, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Tanto Nick como Spencer eran importantes para ella, por distintas razones y claro estaba, por diferentes maneras de ser. Se sentía perdida, confusa; no sabia que demonios sentir, por quien sentir, que debía hacer… Definitivamente debía hablar con Catherine, ya sea de manera inmediata o al regreso de su viaje a California con Reid, como si eso fuera a confundirla menos.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué debía sentir por ellos? ¿Cómo lo afrontaría? ¿Cómo demonios haría para dejar en el pasado a uno y estar dispuesta a formar un futuro con el otro?

Se durmió con estas preguntas rondándole la mente, y lo que menos hizo fue descansar ya que su subconsciente, estresado de tantos interrogantes, le produjo pesadillas horribles. ¿Acaso todo debía ser el doble de difícil? ¿Acaso no había un camino con atajos para encontrar la felicidad de una manera fácil y rápida? Debía decidirse rápido, debía hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	16. Chapter 16

**Regalo del dia Sabado! Capitulo 16 a la disposicion de todo aquel que no me haya abandonado! XD Juli, mi fiel lectora, yo se que estas firme junto al pueblo asi que muchisimas gracias por tu buena onda y tus comentarios! Son de gran ayuda para mi! Y hago lo que esta a mi alcance para complacer tus pedidos :) Bien, la mala noticia es que en este capitulito finaliza el Crossover, pero no se pongan tristes porque va a haber mas Spencer Reid para mas a delante! (Ahora un futuro un tanto lejano, pero ya va a llegar) Y la buena noticia, Juli es que no quise hacerlo sufrir mucho tal y como me lo pediste (espero que asi sea :S) Asi que bueno... espero haberlo manejado bien y espero que hayan estado conformes con este inesperado y repentino Crossover que mi loca cabecilla invento! Para los que sufren por Nick por favor, no se disgusten que ya todo se solucionara :) Ya empece el proximo, es decir que estoy encaminada, pero por favor les pido paciencia ya que los tiempos se me acortan por la facultad. **

**Bueno no los distraigo mas, el capitulo corresponde al episodio Ending Happy; lamento la demora para subir pero hago lo mejor para brindarles buenos capitulos :) Como ya saben el conjunto esta disponible en Polyvore, en mi perfil y como ya habran notado lo que se encuentra a su derecha, al lado del conjunto es parecido al mural que tiene Abby en su casa con fotos de la BAU! No se porque lo aclare pero me queria sacar el gusto por si alguno no lo entendio XD  
><strong>

**Espero sus reviews y ahora sin mas a leer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>: Confused/Happy Ending.

Photograph; give me something to remember…

-¿Qué tal el viaje a California?- pregunto Catherine sentada frente a Abby en el sillón de su oficina. La joven había irrumpido un tanto nerviosa en su tranquilidad y le había llamado la atención de que estuviera allí demasiado temprano ya que no habían sido llamados por ningún caso aun. La notaba incomoda, dispersa, sin poder hilar sus pensamientos con coherencia y supo inmediatamente de que se trataba.

-Si te refieres a los exámenes, de maravilla; pronto tendré el titulo- se limito a contestar y apareció en su pulcra frente la arruguita característica que indicaba en ella preocupación. La mayor sonrió.

-Pero…- dijo observándola fijamente, con esa mirada inquisitiva que todas las madres poseen que pareciera poder leer los pensamientos de sus hijos. La joven la traspaso con la parda y brillante mirada y ella asintió. -Tendremos aquella charla que dejamos inconclusa, ¿verdad? Ha llegado el momento finalmente- dijo sonriendo, intentando ocultar el entusiasmo y la terrible ansiedad que sentía porque le confesara sus sentimientos y la joven asintió lentamente con rostro lívido. La mayor se acercó y acaricio el rostro de la joven con dulzura mientras corría algunos mechones que caían eléctricos sobre sus ojos. -¿Es Reid, verdad?- pregunto con una media sonrisa y Abby la observo con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-No sé que demonios hacer, ni siquiera sé cómo me siento. ¡Estoy varada entre medio de ellos dos!- dijo confusa pasándose una mano por los cabellos, nerviosa. –Dios, Cath estoy tan confundida… ¡Detesto sentirme así! ¡Tan incapacitada para tomar una decisión!- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño. –No debí permitir que me acompañe a California, no debí hacerlo, pero me lo pidió de esa manera que no puedo resistir…- comento la joven entre irritada y nerviosa y la mayor rompió a reír. La joven clavo su parda mirada en ella quien intento disimular su ataque de risa tapándose la boca, pero no lo logro. –No es gracioso- espeto irritada.

-Oh, cielo lo siento; es que no me rio de ti, sino de la situación- intento explicarse y la pelirroja más joven bufo rodando los ojos.

-Como si eso hiciera sentirme mejor-

-Es que me recuerda a mi juventud- dijo con sus ojos azules cargados de picardía y una sonrisa jugueteándole en sus labios. –Solo mírate, por primera vez en tu vida, no puedes tener control sobre la situación. Estas siempre tan acostumbrada a ser fría y calculadora, a estar un paso adelantada de todo y mira ahora. Eres un manojo de nervios solo por dos hombres- rio alzando las cejas.

-No son solamente dos hombres- se atajo la joven con el ceño fruncido sin entender hacia donde quería llegar la mujer que parecía su madre. –Son especiales para mí-

-Allí quería llegar. Pensé que me llevaría más tiempo- dijo triunfal y se acomodo en el sillón tomándole las manos a la joven que trago en seco y la observo fijamente. –Cuéntame que fue exactamente lo que sucedió entre tú y Reid cuando eras agente del FBI- pidió con ojos de cachorrito y la joven se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior ante el abismo que se abría frente a ella.

-Ambos sabíamos las consecuencias de ello y sin embargo nos dejamos llevar- comenzó restregándose las manos entre si, nerviosa. –Me entrene como agente del FBI para estar unos meses en Virginia mientras estudiaba para CSI, pero resultaron ser años. Todos sabían que mi pasantía era por meses, hasta que terminara de estudiar, pero cuando tienes química con alguien es inevitable que suceda lo que tiene que suceder. Era la única que lo comprendía, que entendía sus bromas, que le divertía pasar tiempo con él luego de trabajo para oír todo lo que sabia acerca de tantas cosas. Aprendí a ser paciente por él; leíamos los mismos libros, nos comprendíamos sin necesidad de hablar demasiado, aunque él lo hiciera más que yo. Pero mas allá de eso, sentía que debía protegerlo, que tenia una increíble carencia de afecto que yo podía darle acompañándolo, comprendiéndolo y haciendo tareas junto a él; el leve nivel de autismo le traía problemas para relacionarse con la gente y pude ayudarlo a salir mas de su casa, a pasar las tardes en parques al aire libre y realizar otras actividades en lugares colmados de gente. Él era especial, pero no por ello debía tratarlo diferente. Y a él le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo, decía que se sentía normal estando a mi lado, hacíamos cosas de nerd, como ver películas de ciencia ficción, ir a convenciones disfrazados de nuestro personajes favoritos, pasábamos tiempo juntos; yo lo trataba como a cualquier otro ser humano sin destacar sus notables habilidades y eso lo hacia sentirse cómodo conmigo. Muchas miradas, mucho cariño, muchas sonrisas… hasta que un día ya no lo pudimos evitar. Toda la pasión que habíamos intentado ocultar durante esos años de trabajo y química que saltaba por cada poro de la piel de ambos, se desato una noche. La mejor noche que tuve en mi vida, pero fue a modo de despedida ya que Jim me había contactado y acepte sin pensar, era para lo que estaba predestinada aunque lo que sintiera por él era demasiado especial. No me quería comprometer con nada, ni crear vínculos fuertes, pero acabe amándolo y queriendo a mi antiguo equipo como la familia unida y solida que nunca tuve- explico relajada observando la mesa que tenia frente a ella. Se había hecho un ovillo abrazándose las piernas y Catherine la observaba con dulzura. -Es una personita tan interesante, dedicada, amable y cariñosa; es ingenuo, vive en su propio mundo, no suele comprender los dobles sentidos, habla demasiado y no lo nota, aun más cuando esta nervioso, no controla sus sentimientos y emociones… Es como un niño- finalizo Abby con tanta ternura en sus ojos y con tanta dulzura en su tono de voz que Catherine no pudo creer lo que aquel joven provocaba en ella y hasta comenzó a dudar del veredicto que había ideado en su mente. Pero como ella nunca se equivocaba…

-No entiendo cual es tu problema entonces, cielo- dijo, sonriendo con picardía para sus adentros ya que estaba encaminándola para que la joven lograra descubrirlo y contestarse sola. –No hay lugar para Nick en todo lo que has dicho- dijo y Abby enrojeció de repente, al notar que la mujer tenía razón; comenzó a boquear sin decir nada y Catherine volvió a sonreír. -¿Qué es lo que sientes por él? Me has dicho que lo querías- dijo y la joven la observo un tanto incomoda. -¿Lo amas?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Si- atajo rápidamente la pelirroja y sus pardos ojos brillaron con intensidad. –Es un tanto complicado… Los dos me complementan de diferente manera. Mientras Spence lo hace de una manera intelectual, Nick lo hace de una manera espiritual, física y química; es dulce, simple, espontaneo, muy temperamental como yo, pero en extremo solidario y bondadoso; se preocupa por sus compañeros, se toma enserio su trabajo, es encantador… Él también es especial para mí- se limito a decir observando el escritorio a lo lejos y la que parecía su madre, la tomo con suavidad sus manos. Abby alzo la vista y la traspaso con intensidad. –Debo decidirme, debo hacer algo pero no sé que, no quiero herir a ninguno de los dos. No se como enfrentar a Spence y Nick está muy raro conmigo ahora- dijo observándola fijamente a los ojos y Catherine sonrió a medias.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez esa reacción contigo sea producto de verte con ese joven ya que tal vez sienta algo por ti?- pregunto sabiamente la mayor y la joven la observo con fijeza. –Creo que deberías tomarte esto con tranquilidad; tomarte tiempo para reflexionar, decidir que es lo que quieres y luego hablar con ellos para aclarar todo; para que no crean cosas que no son- aconsejo y Abby sonrió a medias, nerviosa y con temor de como resultaría todo. –Es una situación difícil, lo se pero debes hacer lo que creas necesario, lo que realmente sientas que esta bien; no aparentando ser otra, sino siendo tu misma, como profesional de la salud mental sabes controlar perfectamente cualquier situación que se te presente, esto no es diferente a otros dilemas que has enfrentado en tu vida, cielo- finalizo acariciando suavemente la mejilla rosada de la joven y se abrió paso un cómodo silencio entre ellas, hasta que sonó el celular de la pelirroja mayor y tuvo que atender la llamada de Grissom.

-Te quiere con Greg en esta dirección cuanto antes- dijo cuando colgó, tendiéndole el pequeño papel en el que había anotado la dirección de la escena del crimen que debían investigar. Abby se puso de pie mientras le agradecía el tiempo y el consejo y Catherine no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella y tomarla en un fuerte abrazo para darle fuerzas.

-Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hija, ¿verdad? Y que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- dijo acariciándole el rostro y Abby sonrió.

-Tú eres la madre que me hace falta- se limito a contestar y tras despedirse, busco a Greg y se dirigieron a la escena.

Caminaron hacia el rancho luego de aparcar bajo la sombra de un árbol y antes de ingresar Greg noto que la pelirroja revisaba varias veces su celular, preocupada.

-Pequeña- llamo él y la joven alzo la vista; se había quitado los anteojos de sol y su amigo pudo notar lo inquieta que estaba.

-Esta todo bien, es solo que estoy un tanto preocupada por Spence. No se nada de él desde la vuelta del viaje y no me ha llamado…- dijo guardando en su bolsillo el celular.

-Aun- concluyo Greg con optimismo contagiándole la sonrisa.

-Aun- repitió la pelirroja y ambos juntaron sus frentes. -¿Hagamos esto quieres?- dijo divertida, intentando dispersarse y tras chocar los cinco, ingresaron donde las jóvenes empleadas, muy ligeras de ropa, aguardaban a que los amigo tomaran muestras de ADN y los datos mas importantes. Abby jamás pensó que se divertiría tanto haciendo una recolección como esa. Mientras ella las entrevistaba anotando sus datos, Greg era el responsable de extraer muestras de ADN, siendo el blanco perfecto de los coqueteos de las mujeres que estaban ante un trozo de carne fresca y joven. Él intento mantener la compostura, pero le fue imposible y su rostros se tiño de rojo carmesí durante un tiempo prolongado, incluso luego de haber terminado la recolección.

Presencio los interrogatorios junto a Jim y para cuando logro cruzarse con Grissom y Sara, estos se dirigían hacia el patio delantero para investigar la casa de la victima. Logro saludar a Sara y el supervisor le dijo que cuando estuviera libre y pudiera ir al laboratorio, pidiera a Hodges que le dijera que era lo que había descubierto sobre las miniaturas que podrían ayudarla a seguir con el perfil. Dicho esto, le ordeno investigar dos de las habitaciones de las jóvenes y sin decir mas, la pelirroja obedeció.

Ya había registrado con lujo de detalle una, habiendo tomado toda evidencia posible y estaba muy concentrada comenzando con la segunda, cuando oyó que alguien daba un portazo; volteo rápidamente dispuesta a maldecir a Greg ya que pensó que se estaba cobrando sus burlas por los coqueteos, pero claro fue su asombro cuando se cruzo su mirada con la de Nick.

-Lo lamento, pensé que estaba vacía y sin registrar aun- dijo en un tono frio y filoso sin siquiera saludarla.

-Esta bien- balbuceo ella intentando concentrarse y no observarlo tan fijamente para no quedar como una idiota, pero le era imposible salir del asombro. –Ehmm, ya hice lo mismo con la otra, esta es la ultima y recién comienzo; puedes ayudarme si quieres. Aun no he revisado aquel mueble ni tampoco he visto debajo de la cama- informo controlando su voz, intentando que sonara amable como siempre y no tan afectada por el claro rechazo de su compañero, dándole la espalda para seguir buscando evidencia.

Si jamás pensó que se divertiría tanto haciendo una recolección de ADN con Greg, hacia alrededor de unas dos horas, tampoco pensó que estar encerrada en una habitación con él, Nick Stokes, el hombre que lograba alterar sus pulsaciones, podía llegar a ser tan incomodo y malditamente asfixiante. Pero por lo que estaba experimentando aquel día la joven, ese lugar era bueno para las primeras veces.

Intentaba hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, pero sentía esa oscura y penetrante mirada clavada en su nuca. El ambiente podía cortase con un cuchillo y detestaba no hablar con nadie ya que estaba acostumbrada al trabajo de campo conversado, a divertirse ya que estaba haciendo lo que realmente amaba. No comprendía que demonios le sucedía para tener esa actitud distante y fría con ella. La trataba como si fuesen dos desconocidos; como si ella fuera la responsable de todos sus males lo que obviamente la irritaba. Y si bien Greg le había dicho que tenia una respuesta para todo, también era cierto de que quería una respuesta para todo. Abby era del tipo de persona que si había un mal entendido, deseaba hablar al respecto, saber lo que estaba en juego, lo que la otra parte pensaba o por lo que estaba pasando, pero no lograba comprender como a otras personas no le interesaba ser así, no le interesaba dar explicaciones, dando muchas cosas por sentado cuando en realidad todo era incierto y ella estaba tan confundida por no poder comprender con claridad las señales que para otros eran tan claras.

No hizo falta que se dijera nada, para que el cuarto se divida en dos mitades y ninguno pasara a la zona del otro, era n hecho y no había nada que pudiera hacerse; a pesar de estar separados lo que medía el ancho de la cama, parecían estar a miles de kilómetros, en dos ciudades distintas. Cada tanto Abby le echaba una mirada de soslayo cuando él estaba distraído y lo mismo hizo él, aunque le dedico un tiempo más prolongado a la pelirroja y fue así como descubrió que no llevaba puesta en su muñeca derecha la pulsera que le había regalado. Atónito, la observo unos instantes más, antes de que ella se percatara de estar siendo observada, y se obligo a desviar la vista y seguir con su trabajo. Todo ese tiempo, desde que le había obsequiado la pulsera, Nick había notado que no le falto alrededor de su blanca muñeca ni un solo día. La llevo puesta todo el tiempo, en los casos, en el laboratorio, los días de lluvia, los días de sol; parecía no molestarle, parecía ya ser parte de ella, lo que le indicaba a él que realmente le había gustado y que tal vez era espacial. Ese había sido el detalle que le había indicado a él que tuviera esperanzas, que definitivamente significaba algo para ella; que no debía rendirse, que luchara por ella. Pero esto era nuevo, desconcertante, inesperado; no encontró excusa posible en su mente para explicar el porque se la había quitado. Tan molesto estaba con toda la situación, tan saturada tenia la mente que no aceptaba el hecho de que tal vez haya sufrido un inconveniente o se le hubiera roto; no, todo se entrelazo rápidamente en su mal intencionada mente y lo relaciono con el joven Dr, Reid. Algo en su pecho dolió. Tal vez los pulmones por la falta de aire que el asombro y la impresión le habían arrebatado, o tal vez el corazón, rompiéndose al sentir que la estaba perdiendo, que ya no quedaban muchas posibilidades de recuperarla, de que no tenia nada a su favor, de que no podía competir contra la juventud, la inteligencia y el encanto del joven agente del FBI. Sea lo que sea que pensara su mente, la pulsera no estaba allí, donde la había visto ese ultimo tiempo, con su dueña, recordándole lo especial que había sido el regalo para ella.

Finalmente, justo antes de que el clima en aquella habitación se tornara definitivamente insoportable, Nick encontró debajo de la cama la posible arma homicida y dieron por concluido el trabajo allí, abriendo la puerta y saliendo casi disparados de aquella agobiante habitación con la evidencia recolectada.

Abby realmente quería tomar en cuenta el consejo de Catherine y deseaba con todo su corazón, aunque sea tener unos minutos de almuerzo para poder reflexionar todo lo que estaba sucediendo y encontrarle un sentido a las cosas; lamentablemente no pudo ser así. Ella quería ese tiempo, pero luego de lo de la habitación con Nick y tras consultar el celular en busca de llamadas o mensajes, ayudo a Greg a cargar la evidencia en la camioneta para que su amigo la llevara al laboratorio.

Nuevamente quedo sola y se cruzo con Grissom quien esta vez se acercó a ella y le tendió una botella de agua ya que la noto un tanto sofocada y le indico que siguiera el rastro de sangre que había en el jardín delantero.

-¿Qué tal Reid?- pregunto antes de irse y Abby por poco no se ahogo con el sorbo agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

-Aun no lo he visto desde el viaje- contesto un tanto afectada y el hombre lo noto por lo que se limito a asentir sin decir nada más.

-Avísame si puedes contactarte con él, me gustaría tener una charla antes de que vuelva a Quántico- dijo a modo de despedida, dejándola más afectada de lo que estaba, preocupada por recaer en que tal vez le haya sucedido algo o tal vez se haya ido sin siquiera avisar. Un temor repentino y sofocante la invadió. No podía seguir así, debía aclarar todo; debía concentrarse en ese momento en el caso y luego podría pensar, pero el solo hecho de imaginar que no se había despedido, que no había podido decirle todo lo que quería, no permitía que se concentrara en lo que debía.

Sola, sin preocuparse por el calor y en un completo silencio, procurando distraerse con otras cosas, se dispuso a buscar rastro de sangre y lo consiguió. Tomando fotografías que lo justificaran y señalizando donde era debido siguió las pequeñas gotas y se detuvo al lado de un depósito hecho de madera, ya que algo le llamo la atención. Se acerco sin comprender qué demonios hacia una flecha clavada en un trozo de madera apoyado sobre la pared y tras hacer todo el procedimiento se dispuso a quitarla de allí, observándola con atención.

-Veo que has encontrado una relación con otra posible arma homicida- dijo "esa" voz de quien había estado observándola desde que salió de la casa de un testigo en donde habían encontrado otra flecha y al que había dejado con Sara y se había dispuesto a buscar la locación del posible disparo.

-Pertenece a una ballesta- se limito a decir la pelirroja un tanto confusa, sin alzar la vista hacia su compañero. –No comprendo, pensé que ya habíamos encontrado el arma…- dijo perdida en sus pensamientos, mas para sí que otra cosa y se agacho para posar con delicadeza sus menudos dedos en las hendiduras que había en el pasto, mezclado con hojas y tierra. Frunció levemente el ceño al ocurrírsele algo. Se puso rápidamente de pie y clavo su parda mirada en la de él que no se la había quitado de encima en ningún momento. -Ven aquí- llamo y él, tras dudar unos instantes obedeció. –Supongo que has venido a ubicar al sospechoso, ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras él se colocaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda tal y como la joven le había indicado tomándolo de sus musculosos brazos y luego le indico que se recostara sobre la pared de aquel deposito. Con delicadeza y un poco de presión en sus manos le indico que se pusiera en posición, como si llevara una ballesta y comprobaron que aquella había sido la localización.

-Debería sacarle huellas- dijo observándola fríamente cuando se alejo de ella quien le tendió en silencio la flecha, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Aquí tienes- se limito a contestar dedicándole una última mirada y desapareció dirección al rancho, dejándolo con una irresistibles ganas de seguirla, de tomarla en sus brazos de besarla, de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Con un último suspiro se dirigió hacia su camioneta, en dirección contraria a la que se había dirigido la pelirroja que alteraba su mente y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

Merodeo un par de horas más por ese lugar y cuando le comunicaron que no la necesitaban más, volvió al laboratorio con las esperanzas de encontrar un espacio de reflexión para ella, aunque sea trabajando con las miniaturas.

Como las horas habían corrido rápidamente, dando paso a otro dia, necesitaba con urgencia un baño y un cambio de ropa, lo que agradeció tener una muda de repuesto en su locker en el vestuario.

Ya cambiada, se observo en el espejo mientras se hacia una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y se le hizo inevitable sonreír ya que su vestimenta reflejaba a la perfección a Spencer; mientras salía del vestuario tomo nuevamente el celular e intento conectarse… sin éxito.

Visito al Doc para saber la causa de muerte de la victima del caso en el que estaba y si se había descubierto algo más, pero todo seguía igual de loco y confuso de cuando habían sospechado la primera causa de muerte. Luego visito a Hodges que estaba con Greg analizando residuos de las habitaciones; tras comentarle su descubrimiento de la conexión entre las miniaturas, que se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de cloro, intercambio miradas extrañadas y graciosas con Greg cuando el técnico en rastros les comento una experiencia con una prostituta. Tras despedirse de ellos se dirigió a su oficina a reflexionar antes de hacer nada con las miniaturas.

Nick ordenaba el último papeleo del caso antes de encontrarse con Grissom y Catherine para discutir si cerrar el caso o no, cuando Warrick hizo acto de presencia en la oficina.

-¿Tienes un minuto?- pregunto el moreno al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a su amigo que no había alzado la vista para observarlo.

-Sí, debo terminar con estos papeles antes de irme… ¿Que sucede?- pregunto distraído y Warrick alzo las cejas asombrado.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo- contesto sereno logrando captar la atención de Nick, que alzo la vista. -¿Qué sucede con Abby? ¿Por qué la tratas así?- quiso saber removiéndose en su lugar y el aludido dejo caer, de manera cansina, los papeles sobre el escritorio pero no contesto dándole a entender al moreno lo que sucedía. –No estoy en posición para decírtelo, pero como soy tu amigo y creo que lo que te digo surte cierto efecto en ti… allí va. Tu comportamiento frio y distante con la pequeña, no se justifica. Esos celos invasivos, que nublan tu buen juicio terminaran matándote Nick; acabaran con todo lo que más quieres. No te sirve de nada alejarte de ella cuando no tiene la culpa de los hechos que la vida le ha puesto delante de sus narices- comento con las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Nick bufo mientras rodaba los ojos, exhausto de no llegar a ningún lado, de no poder sacar conclusión alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo sé- se imito a contestar a regañadientes como un niño.

-¿Entonces por qué lo sigues haciendo? No es bueno para ti, no es bueno para ella. Si realmente la amas debes dejarla ser Nicky; de nada sirve distanciarla de ti, presionarla. Tal vez ella te corresponde y no sea esa la manera saludable de entablar una relación, con celos, cuestionamientos e interrogatorios- aconsejo sabiamente y el aludido sonrió con tristeza.

-Es complicado, Rick. No se… no sé cómo me siento… Siento que este joven tan afín a ella es realmente competencia. Tienen muchas cosas en común… si vieras como lo mira, como le sonríe- dijo apretando la mandíbula con fastidio.

-Yo solo vi una gran amistad que trascendió con los años y sus ojos reflejaban la ternura que le tenía- retruco el moreno, dándole fuerzas.

-¡Es joven, Rick! Tiene su misma edad, posee de un encanto especial para expresarse y hablar… Es muy inteligente…- dijo abatido, bajando la vista a los papeles que descansaban en el escritorio.

-¡Oh, vamos hermano! El hecho de que tenga un alto coeficiente y sepa poner las palabras en su lugar cada vez que habla, no significa que no tengas competencia contra él. Me asombra Nick, ¿cuándo la conquista de una mujer fue obstáculo para ti?- sonrió burlón y él bufo.

-Desde que mi corazón le pertenece por completo- contesto entre dientes.

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda detenerte. Su presencia no debe molestarte, solo ha venido a ayudarla con un caso, no se quedara aquí por todos los cielos! ¡Debe volver a Virginia en algún momento! Además no debes preocuparte por la edad, si ella realmente te ama, ese "problema" no le importara; no eres menos inteligente que él solo porque tenga un doctorado. ¡Animo campeón! No todo está perdido aun, pero debes dejarla ser, ¡recuérdalo! Es un espíritu libre e indomable… Justo como el tuyo- finalizo riendo asombrado de sus palabras y Nick le correspondió el gesto riendo también ya que sus palabras habían sido un alivio y de gran ayuda, como siempre.

Harta de reflexionar y no llegar a buen puerto encerrada en su oficina, Abby traslado las miniaturas a una de las salas más alejadas para poder trabajar tranquila y comprobó lo que Hodges había descubierto. _"El cloro significa algo para ella… tal vez el detonante"_, pensó Abby con el ceño levemente fruncido debido a la concentración. _"Tal vez haya presenciado una experiencia traumática en la que el liquido estaba presente y lo guardo en su memoria a lo largo de los años…"._

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos mensajes de voz le había dejado a Spencer en el celular y para no perder la calma, le dejo uno más cuando se alejo de la mesa y observo de lejos las cuatro miniaturas. Le era imposible concentrarse por la preocupación que la invadía. Presentía que algo andaba mal con el joven agente; el estomago se le había cerrado y hacia horas que no comía debido a ello. Su mente se dispersaba cada vez que intentaba concentrarse, enfocándola en algo y consultaba el celular cada cinco minutos en busca de la respuesta a sus mensajes.

Finalmente bufo irritada pasándose una mano por los cabellos, al deducir que no podía hacer nada más allí, en ese estado; por lo que devolvió las miniaturas a sus respectivos sitios y antes de rendirse por completo se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina para consultar la pizarra, aunque a mitad de camino, debió hacer una parada ya que Tracy, la recepcionista la llamo desde atrás del alto mostrador.

-Señorita Abby, ha venido ese joven amigo suyo, el Dr. Reid- dijo con sus ojos saltones perforando los de ella, cansados y casi sin brillo que sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

-¿Te ha dicho algo, Tracy? ¿Ha dejado algo para mi, un mensaje tal vez?- pregunto atropelladamente intentando ocultar la desesperación que la invadía ante tanto misterio por parte de la joven que tardo en contestar.

-No, lo siento. Ha ido a su oficina, pero como usted no estaba allí, salió tan rápido como entro- explico la joven con voz suave, y tras agradecerle, Abby se dirigió a la oficina un tanto decepcionada. No había nada que pudiera hacerse, le dejaba mensajes que no contestaba, había ido en el momento en el que ella justo no estaba… Comenzaba a notar que tal vez no debían estar más juntos, aunque su mente se resignara ya que por lo menos deseaba despedirse de él.

Con la idea de estudiar nuevamente la pizarra, atravesó la oficina y se dispuso a sacarla de su lugar contra la pared más alejada por cuestiones de espacio. Tras tironear unas cuantas veces balanceando el peso de su cuerpo de un lado hacia otro, logro transportarla al medio de la oficina procurando no impactar con el sillón, ni las sillas, ni el escritorio, para finalmente dirigirla hacia la puerta y sacarla de allí. Ya lo estaba haciendo cuando noto algo sobre su lado del escritorio; lo había hecho al entrar pero no le había dado importancia. Desvió la vista para ver de qué se trataba y al observar un sobre marrón, se acercó al borde del escritorio. Lo tomo con curiosidad aunque con un increíble peso en el estomago por intuir que algo no andaba bien y al sacar la carta, cayeron esparciéndose en el escritorio varias fotografías. Las observo atentamente y se le hizo imposible reprimir una sonrisa al notar que eran las que habían tomado en el viaje a California hacia unos días. Las dejo en su lugar, tal y como habían caído y desvió la mirada hacia la carta, dispuesta a leerla.

"_-It's beautiful when you find someone that is in love with your mind. Someone that wants to undress your conscience and make love to your thoughts. __Someone that wants to watch slowly take down all the walls you've built up around your mind and let them inside-"_ rezaba la prolija letra de Spencer y era lo único que tenia escrito el papel; a pesar de ser una cita hermosa, a Abby le pareció una especie despedida y el pánico la invadió cuando recordó la ultima charla que había tenido con él cuando despertó a su lado en la cama aquella mañana, antes de irse de Virginia.

"_-Nunca me gustaron las despedidas, no soportaría despedirme de ti…"_- le había dicho mientras le acariciaba el rostro y ella sonreía. Esa misma tarde mientras se despedía de todos en el departamento de la BAU antes de partir, Morgan se había acercado y le había dado un sobre con "una carta de Reid", le dijo; es mas, recordaba a la perfección aquella cita: _"-You're like the ocean..._

_Pretty enough on the surface, but dive down into your depths, you'll find beauty most people never see-". _Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho al recaer que aquella era su manera de despedirse; una simple carta que no le aseguraba cuando volverían a encontrase.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- susurro intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, al recordar lo doloroso que había sido leer esa carta durante el vuelo, pero decidida a que no se volviera a repetir.

Tomo apresurada y con manos temblorosas las fotografías, la carta, calzándose el bolso al hombro, y tras devolver la gran pizarra a su lugar, echo a correr por el pasillo con un nudo en la garganta, reteniendo las lágrimas.

Esquivo con destreza a las personas que iban y venían de un lado hacia otro con informes y resultados de muestras, hasta que se cruzo con Catherine que intento retenerla.

-Cariño, necesito que veas esto para poder reunirnos con Grissom y Nick dentro de diez minutos- dijo la mayor cuando la pelirroja menor pasó por su lado a la velocidad de la luz, pero no tenia tiempo para eso, ni siquiera estaba segura de llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

-¡Ahora no!- exclamo atajándose apenas volteándose para observarla, dejando a la mujer atónita sin comprender exactamente que era esa fuga, y desapareció por las escaleras para salir casi disparada hacia el estacionamiento.

Manejo como una completa desquiciada hacia el aeropuerto, aunque con prudencia gracias a los años de trabajo que habían sido de ayuda para pulir esta habilidad, y cada tanto, cuando debía detenerse en un semáforo, observaba el asiento del copiloto donde tenia el bolso con el sobre. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar la respiración y el llanto nunca salió de sus ojos; sentía el corazón desbocado y sus mejillas arder dándole la sensación de que se encontraba en llamas. Se observo en el espejo retrovisor solo para comprobar que todo era producto de su imaginación y que su rostro no tenía tan mal aspecto como el que ella creía. También pensó que sus piernas no responderían al bajar del auto por la flojera provocada por los nervios, y mayor fue su asombro cuando al arribar al aeropuerto pudo caminar con normalidad hacia la sección "despegues".

Se abrió paso entre las personas presentes y el alivio golpeo su cuerpo al detectar su cabellera, de espalda a ella.

-Spence- llamo al joven mientras seguía avanzando para finalmente situarse frente a él que aguardaba sentado con sus bolsos al lado y lo observo fijamente con la mirada desorbitada. Él alzo la mirada y la observo con una sonrisa tímida mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a ella con mirada cohibida. Abby lo observo con asombro, sin dar crédito a sus ojos por lo que veía, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto controlándose, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano que sostenía el sobre, observándolo con ojos desesperados.

-Fotos del viaje para que agregues al bonito mural de Virginia que tienes en tu casa- dijo incomodo, intentando esquivar el tema.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Qué es la carta? ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué debía ser de esta manera?- pregunto atropelladamente desesperada, clavando su angustiada mirada en la de él que trago en seco, nervioso. La observo unos instantes en silencio y al notar que no se daría por vencida, que definitivamente aguardaba una respuesta, suspiro antes de hablar.

-Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare, Abby. Pero tu mente ha hecho ya una elección de manera inconsciente y aun no te has dado cuenta de ello. Yo no entro en la elección; no soy quien nubla tus sentidos e invade tu mente, y claramente debo hacerme a un lado. Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas; pensé que las fotos te gustarían y entenderías la cita de la carta- dijo bajando la vista avergonzado, provocando que toda la tensión que sentía Abby se esfumara con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Claro que lo entendí y por supuesto me gustaron, pero no debía ser así Spence. Podríamos haber ido a tomar un café, haber estado las últimas horas charlando y podría haberte acompañado aquí para que tomaras el vuelo… ¡Dios estaba tan preocupada! No contestabas las llamadas ni los mensajes… ¿acaso pensabas hacerlo cuando estuvieras en Virginia?- dijo casi histérica frunciendo el ceño levemente y él sonrió mientras inconscientemente estiraba el brazo y acariciaba el rostro consternado de la joven que tomaba con suavidad su mano.

-Eres tan hermosa…- dijo pensativo acercándose más a ella que lo observo con fijeza y ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. –Me has traído paz y normalidad, pero debo volver a Virginia, con mi familia- se limito a decir con sus hermosos ojos acaramelados llenos de tristeza.

-No quería que sufrieras, no debía ser así de abrupto- dijo la joven angustiada tomándole los brazos con dulzura.

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien- contesto sonriendo de lado, traspasándola con su honesta mirada y ella sonrió mas tranquila, acariciándole el rostro. Fue en ese momento que los altavoces se encendieron y se oyó el segundo llamado al vuelo con destino a Virginia que despegaría en diez minutos. –Ya debo irme- musito entre labios como si no tuviera ganas de hacerlo realmente, debatiéndose internamente si besarla sería lo adecuado y a Abby la invadió una ola de desesperación y miedo, mezclada con las irresistibles ganas de hacer algo que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer, aunque fuera por última vez.

-Entonces terminemos esto de una vez por todas- dijo con voz ahogada, entre el murmullo de la gente que iba y venía, y poniéndose en puntitas, tomándole el rostro con delicadeza pego suavemente sus labios a los de él, tibios, suaves e increíblemente sedientos de ella que respondieron de inmediato como si él también hubiera esperado mucho tiempo aquel momento. Fue lento, suave y prolongado dispuesto a disfrutar el momento, reconociéndose y volviendo a conectar como antes; y a pesar de haber encastrado a la perfección como dos piezas de rompecabezas alguna vez, Abby sintió mientras le acariciaba el rostro que ya no era lo mismo. El beso si bien apasionado pero delicado, no lograba provocar que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran como alguna vez lo habían hecho y mucho menos que las grandes descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo cuando él mordía superficialmente su labio inferior de manera apasionada y acariciaba suavemente su rostro bajando por su cuello, como si necesitara grabar su piel para siempre. ¿Acaso era posible? Entonces era cierto que se había decidido y no había recaído en ello hasta aquel momento en el que besaba con desesperación a Spencer Reid por miedo a no verlo nunca más, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la ceñía más contra su cuerpo. Abby jadeo en su boca con los brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuello, acariciándole los cabellos de la nuca, algo que lo hacía estremecer; él concentrado únicamente en la existencia de ellos dos, disfrutando al máximo ese último y dulce beso, no recayó en que ambos se estaban quedando sin oxigeno. Con una ultima succión por parte de ella que termino desorientándolo por completo, se separaron en busca de aire y jadeando se observaron sonrientes.

-Gracias por ese regalo de despedida- dijo Reid incomodo traspasándola con la mirada mientras acariciaba la suave y larga trenza que caía sobre el hombro derecho de la joven que sonrió ampliamente.

-Hablando de regalo de despedida…- dijo buscando algo en su bolso, recordándolo súbitamente. –Aquí tienes- dijo alegre tendiéndole una caja con un gran moño purpura. Él sonrió como un niño el dia de Navidad mientras lo abría y luego le mostro una mueca de asombro y desconcierto al notar que era un celular último modelo. –Se que no estás de acuerdo con tanta tecnología, pero esto te vendrá bien. Tiene una agenda bastante extensa por lo que puedes agenda a quien desees así no andas con ese dinosaurio al que se le salen las hojas y ocupa lugar en tu bolso, por cierto, ya agendé el mío así no tendrás pretexto para no llamarme; GPS incluido; busca personas; tiene mapas, Internet… y muchos otros programas que te servirán para el trabajo- comento entusiasmada y el sonrió agradecido e interesado. –No es tan grande como para resultar indiscreto e incomodo en el traslado, ni tan pequeño como para que se te dificulte escribir adecuadamente en él. El celular ideal para ti- finalizo la pelirroja y el sonrió nuevamente. Luego de un momento en silencio en el que Spencer se limitaba a observar la caja entre sus manos, Abby le acaricio nuevamente el rostro un tanto apenada. –Eres especial para mí, pero no de la forma en que lo soy para ti- dijo con voz ahogada. Él alzo la vista y sonrió de lado.

-Lo sé, es por eso que debo volver. No quiero separarme de ti tan rápido, pero Las Vegas nunca fue mi lugar- se limito a contestar con su voz suave y educada, y Abby sonrió. Se escucho el tercer y último llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Virginia.

-Te echaré de menos- confeso ella traspasándola con la mirada que comenzaba a recuperar su brillo y vitalidad habitual.

-Y yo a ti- contesto con una sonrisa radiante, acercándose y depositando un último y fugaz beso en los labios de la joven que lo observo irse para responder el llamado del vuelo. _"-Hasta que el trabajo nos vuelva a encontrar-"_, pensó ella mientras le dedicaba un último saludo con la mano antes de que se metiera en el túnel que llevaba directamente al avión.

De pronto se encontró sola en medio de la plataforma junto con algunos familiares que ya se retiraban, pensando qué demonios haría para solucionar la situación con Nick ya que él había sido la elección de su subconsciente…

"_You can love someone so much… but you can never love people as much as you miss them"_ _–John Green-_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17! Ya falta poquito para los 20! Que emocion! No puedo creer haber llegado hasta aca! :D **

**Las buenas noticias es que comienza a encaminarse la historia, Juli, de Nick y Abby para vos que no te gusta que esten distanciados y encima de todo eso, el capitulo me salio bastante largo! ;) Me pone feliz que te haya gustado el Crossover, porque sufri como la mejor para hacer la despedida de Reid y Abby, y me encanta que te haya gustado! Sabes que estoy agradecida por las reviews y que como vos, las espero ansiosa. **

**Este capitulo corresponde al episodio Leapin' Lizards, espero que les guste y espero ansiosa sus reviews!  
><strong>

**El conjunto como bien ya saben esta disponible en Polyvore para que lo aprecien!  
><strong>

**Besos y hasta la proxima! :)  
><strong>

**P.D: Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermana por la divertida e ingeniosa idea del chisme, dandole al capitulo un aire mas descontracturado y divertido, y por el soporte tecnico, logico y emocional! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>: It all starts with a Gossip

Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire, her flames are surrounding me now…

_-No lo sé, la note muy angustiada; salió del ascensor corriendo hacia su auto y se fue hacia toda velocidad-_ comento el hombre de seguridad del aparcamiento entre confidencias a Hodges que escuchaba atento. _–Recuerdo que minutos antes salió ese joven… su amigo, con el que había estado aquí en más de una ocasión. Ella se fue en la misma dirección que él-_ fue lo único que pudo informar el hombre mientras tomaban un café en el hall del laboratorio y tras darle las gracias el técnico de rastros salió como una bala, despedido hacia su habitual lugar.

_-Es lo que te estoy diciendo-_ aseguro Hodges en susurros a Wendy cuando tuvo un momento a solas con la joven que se mostro un poco escéptica frunciendo el ceño. _–¡Iban tomados de la mano! Estaban saliendo, por eso él venía a visitarla aquí; no era nada oficial, ¿pero en este trabajo que relación lo es? No importa, la cuestión es que tuvieron una discusión en la cual Abby lo trato mal y es por eso que se fue, pero ella enseguida salió tras él-_ dijo apresurado y Wendy lo observo con ojos desorbitados sintiendo que aquello no podía quedar solo entre ellos y cuando tuvo tiempo y una excusa perfecta, salió en busca de Mandy que a pesar de estar ataviada de trabajo la escucho atentamente.

_-Salió en su busca, aparentemente hacia el aeropuerto donde él estaba por irse luego de la discusión y la invito a cenar para reconciliarse. Estaban saliendo, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Es por eso que él venía bastante seguido!-_ comento Wendy, observando a su alrededor, maravillada de que se haya dado en sus narices y no lo hayan notado, mientras Mandy intentaba mantener la compostura y no demostrar el asombro y la ternura que le provocaba lo que su compañera le comentaba, pero le fue imposible.

_-Luego de cenar, fueron a la casa de Abby y pasaron la noche juntos-_ dijo Mandy a Henry cuando él tuvo que retirar unos informes y como no pudo resistirse al misterio de ella, se sentó a su lado y oyó interesado la historia entre susurros y miradas nerviosas del temor de encontrar a alguien oyendo a escondidas. _–Pero no fue más que una reacción física de la atracción que se tienen provocada por las copas de más que ambos tenían encima por la cena-_ dijo agitando la mano en señal de desaprobación sin darle mucha importancia ya que había desaparecido el contenido romántico que a ella tanto le atraía de la historia.

_-¿Puedes creer que no usaron protección?!-_ cuchicheo Henry a Archie en el cuarto de computadoras donde el ultimo revisaba algunos videos y no pudo ocultar el asombro. _–Fue tanta la pasión desenfrenada de la reconciliación, la cena y las copas de más encima, que se les olvido ese pequeño gran detalle-_ finalizo el técnico responsable en toxicología antes de seguir con lo suyo.

_-Henry me dijo que no habían usado protección la noche que pasaron juntos, y recordé haber encontrado su test de embarazo positivo, en el basurero del vestuario cuando fui a cambiarme. Positivo, ¿puedes acaso imaginarlo?-_ dijo Archie preocupado a David al que había interceptado de camino a la morgue y si todos habían intentado ocultar el asombro mezclado con la fascinación de la historia, el joven forense fue el único que mostro verdadero asombro y preocupación por la situación, y fue enseguida a buscar al Doc.

_-Pero le juro que lo he visto en la joyería en busca de un anillo de compromiso y un par de alianzas-_ le dijo a un Doc un poco escéptico mientras realizaban una autopsia y el anciano suspiro resignado. _–Después de la sorpresiva noticia, al joven no le quedo más que comprar los anillos-_ dijo negando con la cabeza mientras extraían el cerebro de la víctima.

_-Luego de la reconciliación y de esa noche apasionada sin protección, se comprometieron debido al inminente embarazo; Reid fue muy responsable y caballero al comprar un lujoso anillo de compromiso y las alianzas. Ya se han comprometido-_ comento el Doc a una Sara claramente asombrada por la noticia que había caído como una bomba, cuando le fue a entregar los informes forenses.

_-Está embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Y se ha comprado el vestido! Realmente era oficial lo de ellos dos-_ cuchicheo Sara con Warrick mientras almorzaban juntos en la sala más grande cuidándose de que nadie los oyera. El moreno se mostro un tanto asombrado, luego de comprobar que no se había atragantado con la comida, rio entre dientes encantado por el chisme y no tuvo otra opción que ir a contárselo a Catherine.

_-Discutieron, ella fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto, se reconciliaron con una noche bastante apasionada en casa de la pequeña, pero debo decir que torpe y descuidada; no usaron protección, Abby está embarazada, Reid ha comprado los anillos, se han comprometido, ella ya tiene el vestido y se casaran en unos días-_ sintetizo el moreno al oído de la pelirroja mayor que no se desmayo allí mismo de la impresión porque se sostuvo de él, cuando tuvieron un tiempo a solas entre entrega y entrega de informes. Lo atravesó con sus azules ojos, pero el moreno no dijo nada y se retiro dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos. ¡Era imposible! ¿Abby embarazada? ¿Y sin consultarle nada a ella que era como su madre? ¡Imposible! ¿Quién había sido capaz de inventar algo así? Pero después de rondar sus pensamientos durante unos minutos, supo que podía utilizar aquello como una herramienta. Deseaba más que nada que Nick diera el primer paso con Abby ya que las aguas entre ellos estaban turbulentas por la aparición de este joven, y que mejor que utilizar esto como método de presión para su compañero que quería declararse ante la pelirroja. Estuvo meditándolo bien, para no quebrarse ante Nick debido a las risas de lo disparatado de la idea, obviamente comenzada por Hodges, y ante la posible lástima que le daría el rostro que demostraría lo destrozado que se encontraba, por lo que tomo aire antes de ingresar a la sala donde su compañero estaba archivando un caso que acababan de cerrar antes de comenzar no nuevo.

-¡Hey!- saludo fingiendo estar preocupada y logro captar la atención de Nick que la observo curioso. -¿Has oído el rumor?- pregunto bajando la vista, fingiendo no poder sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué rumor?- pregunto curioso aunque presentía, muy en el fondo de su ser, que debía ser algo relacionado con la pelirroja que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches.

-El de Abby y Reid, por supuesto. ¿De quién mas estaría hablando si es el tema del momento?- continuo Catherine asombrada, observándolo fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pareció irritado debido a la impaciencia que lo invadía por tanto misterio por parte de su compañera.

-Nuestra pequeña se casara en unos días con el Dr. Reid… porque está embarazada- arrojo la bomba bajando nuevamente la vista, siendo incapaz de contemplar la mueca de dolor, furia e impotencia que se manifestó en el rostro de su compañero que creyó que moriría allí. Le costaba respirar y sentía los músculos de su cuerpo entumecidos por el shock.

-¿D-De D-Donde H-Has… S-Sca… D-do… De donde has sacado eso?- balbuceo incapaz de hilar sus pensamientos y respirar con normalidad. Catherine inspiro profundamente para comenzar a hablar.

-Warrick me dijo, que Sara le dijo, que el Doc le dijo, que David le dijo, que Archie le dijo, que Henry le dijo, que Mandy le dijo, que Wendy le dijo, que Hodges le dijo porque le pidió información al guardia de seguridad del aparcamiento- finalizo exhalando de repente todo el aire contenido. Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ambos en el que Catherine rehuía de la mirada penetrante de Nick que intentaba encontrar una salida en ese laberinto para saber cómo demonios debía afrontar la situación y, si era capaz y estaba entre sus medios, solucionar aquel gran enredo.

Si de algo estaba seguro cuando se puso de pie sin decir palabra alguna y se retiro de allí era que debía impedir esa boda a toda costa. Catherine, de pie frente a la mesa, sonrió triunfal y satisfecha de los efectos logrados en su compañero. Si había algo que todas las mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra aprenden en algún momento de sus vidas, es que un chisme bien construido y de aquel calibre puede llegar a ser un arma de doble filo y, también porque no, una herramienta de gran utilidad…

"_-Recuerdo haber llegado en el momento en el que habías salvado a esa joven y famosa actriz de su acosador… Te habías involucrado sentimentalmente con ella y para cuando Hotch anuncio mi llegada aun estabas distraído y disperso. Recuerdo que te costó trabajo adaptarte a mi presencia mientras los otros lo hacían a la perfección; yo me preguntaba: "¿Le sucederá algo conmigo? ¿Estaré haciendo algo mal?" e intentaba hablarte y eras tan gentil pero distante, y allí lo supe. Seria cuestión de tiempo adaptarnos el uno al otro, pero tenia toda la certeza de que cuando lo hiciéramos íbamos a ser inseparables-._

_-Recuerdo que apareciste en la central de la BAU como si hubieses sido un ángel caído del cielo. Ya eras una agente del FBI, bastante joven y atractiva, debo decir y Gideon se había encargado de entrenarte. Jamás olvidare que te observe directamente a los ojos y lo primero que hiciste fue sonreír amable y un tanto incomoda de que te presentaran ante tanta gente; estabas hermosa, como luego descubriría que lo estarías siempre, y aun mas cuando llevabas puesto algo azul, con tus rebeldes y rojos cabellos cayendo en cascada por tu espalda y desde ese momento, en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, diste vuelta mi mundo. Me olvide de absolutamente todo mi mundo, porque tu pasaste a ser el mio-". _

Abby, cruzada de brazos, se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio en el que descansaba una caja azul con ese súbito recuerdo rondándole la mente. Unos centímetros mas allá, sobre el mismo escritorio descansaba su titulo recién llegado de California en el que certificaba que finalmente era Psiquiatra tras unas cartas de felicitaciones por haber pasado y dado con éxito los exámenes finales. Volvió la vista hacia la cajita; ella sabia muy bien lo que contenía, la había extrañado horrores ya que estaba acostumbrada a usarla todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento su determinación había sido mucho más fuerte que el deseo y el gusto de llevarla encima. La cruz en su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, a pesar de estar debatiéndose internamente si abrir la caja de una vez por todas y ponérsela, o aguardar un tiempo más. Tan fija estaba su vista en esa caja sobre el escritorio que no se percato de que Greg, recostado en el umbral de la puerta, la observaba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Veo que ya has tomado una decisión- dijo de repente y la joven se sobresalto y giro la cabeza para observarlo intensamente sin decir palabra. –No es necesario que lo confirmes, tu rostro ha tomado el color habitual y tus ojos rebosan de esa vitalidad y ese brillo intenso tan característico en ti. Por cierto, estas hermosa- sonrió de lado acercándose y le beso la mejilla dándole los buenos días que la joven recibió con una sonrisa un tanto resignada.

-¿Acaso soy tan obvia?- se limito a preguntar pero había algo extraño en su voz. Él no contesto a su pregunta, se limito a sonreír amable y a correrle con delicadeza algunos mechones rizados que caían sobre su rostro rosado para besarle la frente.

-Sé que debes tomarte tu tiempo pero Grissom te quiere en una escena, casi todos están allí- anuncio con seriedad, debatiéndose si decírselo o no. –Y cuando tengas un momento y estés disponible aquí, quiero hablar contigo. Hay algo que debes saber- se limito a decir antes de irse rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a la joven intrigada

Llego rápido a la escena; era una casa bastante grande y un tanto desvencijada. La víctima se había suicidado luego de oponer resistencia a la policía y cuando Abby pensó que no podía ser más extraña aquella situación hizo acto de presencia en un granero donde Grissom y Warrick observaban perplejos la cabeza de una mujer colgada como si se tratara de otro de los tantos animales que coleccionaba el propietario.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué tipo de persona era?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar entre asombrada y horrorizada y sus compañeros voltearon para observarla.

-No lo sé, pero es lo que me ayudaras a averiguar dentro de la casa- se limito a contestar el supervisor mientras le ordenaba al moreno que se quedara a aguardar a David para que llevara la cabeza al laboratorio.

Las habitaciones estaban en penumbras a pesar de ser de dia y encontrarse en medio del desierto; al pasar por un corredor la pelirroja volteo instintivamente su cabeza para toparse con Nick examinando el cuerpo al final del pasillo. Volvió enseguida la vista a la nuca de Grissom que la dirigía hacia el estudio agradeciendo no haber cruzado la mirada con su compañero.

-A ver si entendí- comenzó luego de haber examinado el estudio que la victima tenia atiborrado de videos y recortes periodísticos sobre extraterrestres. –¿Creen que hay reptiles extraterrestres de dos patas entre nosotros, y es por eso que intentan exterminarlos?- dijo un tanto confundida, buscando la mirada de Grissom que brillo de manera extraña, definitivamente le había interesado el tema. -¿Es por eso que mato a su mujer?- dijo horrorizada y el supervisor asintió. Sara apareció en el umbral de a puerta y tras cruzar intimas miradas con Grissom y saludar de manera cariñosa a la pequeña que no hizo mas que sentirse incomoda entre ellos, desapareció para investigar el resto de la casa.

-Me quedare para observar esto, puedes recoger la evidencia y llevarla al laboratorio. Llámame si hay noticias- se limito a decir y tras aceptar, Abby volvió con Jim hacia la estación al oír que habían detenido a una sospechosa. Deseaba saber de que demonios se trataba esta creencia y como actuaban sus adeptos.

Estaba oyendo la declaración cuando su amigo hizo acto de presencia con su maletín para tomar una muestra de ADN de la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede, porque esa cara?- pregunto entre divertido y curioso al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven que estaba frente a la ventana cruzada de brazos. Jim la había dejado sola y la mujer no hacia mas que observar fijamente el vidrio detrás del cual estaba Abby, y en esos momento Greg.

-No lo se, es extraño como pueden creer en algo así… Ven reptiles extraterrestres en las personas- comenzó interrumpiéndose, prestándole atención en la mirada penetrante de la mujer, que aunque se esforzara, no podía verlos detrás del oscuro vidrio. –Oculta algo pero no puedo descubrir que es, además de que es un tanto violenta- dijo un tanto irritada y él rio entre dientes.

-No se porque no lo puedes creer, tú eres científica y a pesar de ello, crees en Dios- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, provocando que Abby desviara la mirada a la suya y sonriera contagiándose de la amabilidad de su amigo. –Además, si sientes que ha hecho algo y es sospechosa, la evidencia lo probara- comento y luego le dijo que iría a tomarle la muestra. Ella bromeo como siempre con algo así de "te cuidare la espalda" por si la mujer intentaba atacarlo y ahogo un grito cuando, sin poder contenerse de correr al encuentro del joven cuando salió por la puerta ya que al acercarse para tomar la muestra la mujer le mordió la mano; el joven pudo tomar la muestra de la herida, pero su mano sangraba.

Ingresaron en su oficina, luego de dejarle las muestras a Hodges, donde tenían un kit de primeros auxilios en uno de los cajones del escritorio y la pelirroja se dispuso a vendarle la mano a su amigo.

-¡Maldita perra! Tal vez me contagie rabia o pero aun, esa ridícula creencia de los reptiles extraterrestres- dijo un Greg ceñudo sentado en el escritorio, pero la pelirroja no contesto, emitiendo un leve gruñido fingiendo estar muy ocupada con la venda que solo llevaría unos segundos anudar. -¿Qué te preocupa?- dijo finalmente, tras haberla observado fijamente y descubrir la arruguita en su frente.

-Mmhh, no lo sé. Es decir, me siento tremendamente ridícula…- contesto con el ceño levemente fruncido anudando la venda tras haber curado la herida. –Habiendo despedido a Spencer en el aeropuerto, dando por finalizada una etapa y pensé que tal vez las cosas con Nick mejorarían, pero sigue actuando extraño- explico Abby con sus mejillas rosadas y ojos confundidos; ambos se miraron unos instantes en silencio cuando ella se alejo unos centímetros luego de haber finalizado su tarea. Greg se debatió unos minutos si decírselo o no, pero al ver el estado de su amiga opto por la primera opción, sabiendo que haría algo bien después de todo aunque no se lo dijera todo.

-Oí a Nick hablar con Warrick hace unos días, cuando tú habías ido a despedir a Reid…- dijo finalmente confesando haber estado oyendo detrás de la puerta; cuando noto lo que había dicho, se apresuro a aclarar: –Estaba de paso por su oficina y llamo mi atención la charla ya que te nombraron y no pude resistir la curiosidad-, la joven no dijo palabra, solo se limito a observarlo fijamente, aguardando el resto de la historia. –Le decía a Warrick lo confundido y celoso que estaba ante la presencia de Reid aquí, continuamente a tu alrededor, impidiendo concentrarte en tu trabajo ya que estabas pendiente de él. Dijo que no soportaba verte con Reid, por miedo a que él lograra conquistarte antes que él- dijo rápidamente y la única reacción que obtuvo de la joven fue el ceño fruncido debido a la confusión, y tras ello hizo su aparición la arruguita característica en su frente, para luego dar paso a sus ojos pardos desmesuradamente abiertos debido al asombro, como si se hubiera revelado un gran secreto delante de sus narices y tomara en cuenta todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. -¿Por qué haces esa mueca?- dijo un tanto confuso y asombrado de las distintas muecas que atravesaron el rostro de la joven. –Creo que algo se desconecto en tu cerebro- resumió asombrado intentando no reírse ya que su amiga parecía ausente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color carmesí y su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos y detalles que antes se le habían pasado desapercibidos. –¿Abbs, esta todo bien? ¿Abby?!- pregunto un tanto preocupado ya que la joven giro sobre sus talones y salió casi corriendo al pasillo para localizar las carpetas con los informes de los resultados, estaba claro que debía quitarse un par de dudas y su amigo, que quedo estupefacto en la oficina debido al extraño reaccionar de su amiga, había abierto una puerta muy grande…

Y estaba en lo cierto al pensar en una gran puerta que ya no podía cerrarse; ya que de camino a su oficina pasaron por su mente todos aquellos momentos en lo que había tenido una peligrosa cercanía con Nick, sus actitudes, sus indirectas, sus miradas… ¡En ese momento entendía todo! ¡Que ciega había sido! Todo en él indicaba una posible correspondencia que ella había sido incapaz de notar y todo debía haber llegado a ese limite porque no se había dado el momento para confesarse sus sentimientos. A pesar de que su amigo no le haya revelado nada contundente, ella debía cerciorarse de ello.

De camino a la oficina de Nick, varias personas la detuvieron en el pasillo y la felicitaron por su compromiso, preguntándole como estaba Reid y si ya sabia donde iba a vivir luego del "gran día", otros se atrevieron a preguntar si volvería a Virginia para estar mas cerca del joven que hacia unos días ya había abandonado Las Vegas; Abby no logro comprender de que se trataba e, intentando ser lo mas amable que la urgencia se lo permitía, se desligo de todas esas preguntas sin sentido para su conmocionada mente y arribó a destino diez minutos después de pasar todo tipo de barrera interrogatoria.

Nick se encontraba de pie, ordenando algunas carpetas y tras sentir el suave golpe en la puerta volteo un tanto distraído pensando tal vez que era Warrick el que traería los resultados, pero el asombro fue claro en sus ojos cuando se topo con la brillante mirada de Abby que se acercó con una hermosa y tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Él intento no concentrar su mirada en el provocativo e irresistible escote de la blusa gris que llevaba puesta. Era una vestimenta tan simple pero tan adecuada a su estilo y era portadora de una belleza tan única, que ella misma desconocía, que lo dejo sin aliento e intento recordar el motivo porque el que debía mantenerse alejado de ella y le costó trabajo.

-He traído alguno de los resultados, para que informes a Warrick y Grissom en la casa de la víctima. Pronto estarán los otros pero Hodges y Henry tienen mucho trabajo, así que debemos tenerle paciencia- comento la pelirroja entregándole la carpeta que tomo en silencio sin siquiera alzar la vista para mirarla. De manera inmediata, la joven noto que las cosas no se solucionarían de la manera fácil y menos dolorosa que su mente había ilusionado, provocando que el accionar normal de esos últimos días de su compañero colmara la poca paciencia que tenia debido a la presión y el estrés de la situación. Ahogo un grito de furia, pero a su vez exclamo: -¡Es suficiente, ya no puedo tolerarlo más!- hecha una furia dirigiéndose a la puerta. –¡Si quieres jugar este juego, los dos podemos hacerlo!- dijo con una mano en el picaporte bajo la mirada atenta de su compañero que la observo un tanto asombrado por la brusca reacción de la joven, siguiéndola de cerca como una sombra y al notar que abría la puerta, poso rápidamente una de sus manos sobre la de ella para cerrarla, mientras que con la otra tomaba con delicadeza la cintura de la pelirroja, volteándola para quedar finalmente enfrentados a poca distancia un cuerpo del otro. Abby quito con brusquedad la mano del picaporte, deseando escapar de él pero lo único que logro, como máxima distancia fue pegar su espalda contra la puerta recién cerrada. La mano de su compañero seguía en el picaporte y la observaba tan serio como ella le correspondía la mirada, con la única diferencia que él deseaba desnudar su alma a través de esos grandes y pardos ojos brillantes, para descubrir que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Cuando Nick estuvo seguro de que ella no se iría corriendo de allí, se alejó unos pasos hacia el centro de la oficina y finalmente escupió las palabras que quemaban en su garganta deseando salir de una vez por todas.

-Oí que te has comprometido y en unos días te casaras con Reid… ¡Felicitaciones!- dijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas enmascarar el dolor que le provocaba pronunciar esas palabras, pero no obtuvo mas reacción en su joven compañera que no sea el rostro desencajado, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y desorbitados, sus labios entreabiertos boqueando sin poder emitir palabra alguna debido a la sorpresa y una laguna helada en su cabeza.

-¿Q-Que?- fue lo único que atino a decir bajo la mirada chispeante de Nick que creyó que estaba gastándole una broma.

-¿Debo repetírtelo? Porque creo que lo has oído muy bien- dijo sarcástico tras una risa burlona. –Aunque debo suponer que me negaras también el embarazo…- comento entre dientes alzando una ceja y la joven lo observo horrorizada, como si estuviera ante la presencia de un monstruo. Esto no le gustaba para nada; ¿Qué clase de noticia o, mejor dicho aun, que clase de chisme se había divulgado para que llegara a sus oídos semejante ocurrencia? ¡O tal vez seria porque sabía lo del beso! Eso era imposible, nadie sabía hacia donde iba, era imposible que la haya seguido hasta el aeropuerto. Abby comenzó a sentirse incomoda mientras aparecía en su cuerpo un miedo repentino a la situación. ¿Y si los había visto? No podía haber otra explicación más que eso a menos que… Súbitamente recordó las palabras de sus compañeros en el pasillo de camino a la oficina de Nick y todo pareció aclararse en su mente, llevándola a la conclusión de que él no podía ponerse de ese modo por un simple chisme que las malas lenguas, Abby creyó saber quien, habían divulgado. ¡Porque todo se trataba de un maldito chisme!

-¿Tienes algo para decir? Tal vez quieras mostrarme el anillo, o invitarme a la boda- dijo petulante, hiriendo a la joven a quien se le endureció el rostro con una mueca inexpresiva, aunque sus brillantes ojos se clavaron en su compañero que aun sonreía burlón.

-Si- dijo con voz vacía, respondiendo a la pregunta que él había formulado. –Reid ha vuelto a Quántico, y deberías revisar tus fuentes antes de intentar herir a alguien con comentarios sarcásticos- se limito a decir para luego salir de allí borrándole como si le hubiesen dado una abofeteada, la sonrisa del rostro a Nick que sintió una sensación parecida a estar metiéndose lentamente en un mar helado.

-¡Hey!- grito Abby apresurando el paso por el pasillo al ver a Hodges ingresar al laboratorio rápidamente, provocando que varias personas allí presente, voltearan a verla asombrados por el tono furioso.

Ingreso a la guarida del técnico tras él como un torbellino, hecha una furia provocando que su compañero volteara asustado y la observara con sus celestes ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste dejar correr el rumor de que estaba comprometida y pronto me casaría con Spencer Reid debido a mi embarazo?!- aulló con ojos chispeantes debido a la ira que la consumía y Hodges pareció entre divertido y asombrado. Divertido sí, porque su objetivo era divertirse con un rumor ya que consideraba la vida de todos los CSIs rutinaria y aburrida, por lo que no vendría mal algo de diversión; y asombrado de enterarse que había llegado tan lejos. Sin embargo, había sido su idea y debía darle una respuesta a la joven pelirroja antes de que le arrojara algún objeto que tuviera a mano.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo tragando en seco notando lo peligrosa que se estaba tornando la situación aunque eso le diera un tiempo extra para pensar una respuesta coherente, y agradeció el hecho de estar separados por la mesa llena de muestras. Abby inspiro peligrosamente profundo y deseo poder matarlo con la mirada.

-¡Cállate! Sabes muy bien de que hablo y por favor ten la hombría de decirme la verdad porque estoy teniendo la amabilidad de controlarme y contenerme de no arrojarte nada ni de darte un puñetazo en medio de la cara! ¡Así que aguardo a una respuesta, David!- estallo encolerizada, enrojeciendo como un tomate maduro y su compañero temió por su salud ya que solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba realmente furiosa. Hodges boqueo sin omitir palabra alguna y fue en ese momento, en el que el técnico no encontraba una respuesta coherente, cuando lo noto. -¡Fue a propósito! ¿Lo has hecho por pura diversión, verdad?- estallo entre horrorizada e incrédula, observándolo fijamente con ojos chispeantes. –¡Debí saberlo! ¿Crees que fue gracioso?! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, por todos los cielos?! ¡Permitir que se corriera un rumor falso como reguero de pólvora para prenderme fuego! ¡Es increíble! Pero no solo te basto el compromiso ni el casamiento dentro de unos días, claro que no, ya que debiste agregarle el embarazo! ¡Esto es un ultraje! Todo el maldito laboratorio se me vino encima y yo no sabía nada! ¡Hasta el Doc y David desean obsequiarme algo para el bebe!- chillo, notando que su compañero se apegaba mas contra las maquinas manteniendo la mayor distancia posible de la pelirroja cuyo rostro demostraba las ganas que tenia de asesinarlo allí mismo.

-¡Espera un momento!- atino a decir con voz entrecortada, enterándose de todo y recordando la charla que había tenido con Nick. -¿Todo esto es por Nick, verdad?- dijo suspicaz y le brillo la mirada por lo orgulloso que se sentía de haber desentrañado el enigma sin ayuda, pero la joven se mostro mas asombrada aun.

-Sí, es por Nick. ¿Querías mi confesión? ¡Pues allí la tienes! Aunque no era necesario hacer todo esto para obtenerla, bastaba con solo preguntarme. No es justo que te entrometas en la vida de los demás, porque nosotros no lo hacemos con la tuya David- dijo en un tono más sereno pero aun furiosa con ojos amenazantes y el técnico sintió un peso en el estomago como si hubiera comido plomo. Conocía muy bien ese sentimiento llamado culpa. Era la culpa que lo embargaba de saber que la había jodido y aun mas con Abby ya que ella nunca había buscado fastidiarlo a él, y era una persona amable y pacífica. No dijo nada, no pudo; se limito a bajar la vista pensando en todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

-Lo lamento- murmuro finalmente y Abby bufo.

-¡Te conviene enmendar esto porque la próxima vez no me abstendré de darte un puñetazo!- amenazo con ojos asesinos y salió de allí hecha una furia, para que el técnico en rastros pensara que rayos hacer para convencer a todo el laboratorio de que se había tratado de una mentira, de un simple y problemático rumor.

La joven agradeció el hecho de estar todo lo que quedaba del caso de interrogatorio en interrogatorio y que la utilizaran de "paloma mensajera" para entregar resultados, así podría librarse unas horas de sus problemas personales intentando concentrarse en el caso.

Nick no podía decir lo mismo ya que estaba bastante metido en el caso, pero aun así pendiente que haber arruinado todo con Abby por dejarse llevar por un estúpido rumor que Hodges había comenzado a correr.

Se encontraba con Warrick comparando unas balas, pero no lograba concentrarse y su amigo lo noto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto finalmente y el aludido suspiro un tanto resignado.

-La he cagado con Abby. Tenias razón, hermano; los celos no me llevaran a ninguna parte- dijo finalmente observándolo con sus oscuros ojos y el moreno sonrió. –Si realmente la quiero debo dejar de ser tan controlador-.

-¿Es por lo del rumor, verdad?- pregunto tomando a Nick desprevenido que frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Tu también lo sabías? Porque le he preguntado a Sara y me dijo que todo el laboratorio estaba al tanto- dijo irritado y el moreno rió entre dientes.

-Claro que lo sabía, pero no pude creerlo- contesto con simpleza, captando la atención de su amigo que lo observo confundido. –Es decir… es Hodges, hermano; no puedes creerte todo lo que te diga por primera vez, sabes que debes verificarle la fuente- dijo con las cejas alzadas, como si fuera una obviedad, lo que provoco que Nick se sintiera mucho peor por haber reaccionado tan patéticamente violento con la joven. -¿Acaso es resignación lo que veo en tus ojos?- pregunto Warrick frunciendo el ceño, incrédulo.

-Es que así me siento. No puedo hacer nada bien con ella, todo me sale mal, reacciono debido a los celos… No lo sé, hermano; estoy resignado a que tal vez no sienta nada por mí. ¡Hasta se ha quitado la pulsera que le he regalado!- dijo herido y la mueca que mostro en su rostro le recordó a su amigo el desencanto que siente un niño al enterarse que su maestra de jardín, de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, tiene novio.

-Eso no significa nada, podría haber tenido un percance- intento alentar el moreno y tras unos minutos de silencio, siguieron hablando de Tina y como la relación que tenia Warrick con ella se estaba tornando turbia.

-No creo que sea buena idea tener una relación con alguien que trabaja contigo, nunca logras alejarte del trabajo y eso es lo que uno necesita, sabes- dijo Nick ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo que estaba por decir: _"¡Y mira quien lo dice! El hombre que esta desesperadamente enamorado de su compañera de laboratorio, que trabaja horas y horas diarias junto a ella, y desea pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella"_, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que una voz femenina resonó en la sala para confirmar el argumento de Nick, sin que el moreno pudiera expresarse en voz alta.

-Y tienes toda la razón, no es bueno y mucho menos lo más aconsejable- dijo Abby serena con una carpeta en las manos traspasando a Nick con su brillante mirada. –Es curioso… Mi padre me lo repetía de niña. Si había algo que debía saber al estudiar esto y dedicarle mi vida, era que no debía mantener una relación con ningún compañero de trabajo. Tal vez deba intentar con no lo sé… tal vez un doctor?- dijo provocadora, intentando quitarlo de sus casillas con la alusión a la supuesta relación de ella y Reid, y Warrick permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que no debía meterse mientras sus compañeros comenzaban una guerra silenciosa de miradas. –Aquí tienen los resultados restantes- dijo tendiéndole al moreno la carpeta, quien noto como algo brillaba en la muñeca derecha de la joven que se retiro en silencio, dejando a Nick mas confundido aun.

-Dime que estoy loco todo lo que tú quieras, pero si lo que acabo de ver no es una señal, dejare que tú mismo me internes en un psiquiátrico- dijo el moreno un tanto asombrado, arqueando las cejas, cuando se aseguro que la joven había dejado las inmediaciones.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Nick, sin lograr comprender.

-¡De la pulsera, de que mas estaría hablando! ¿Seguro que te encontrabas en la misma habitación que estas ahora cuando ella ingreso para dejar esto?- dijo alzando la carpeta. -¿O acaso estabas demasiado distraído en su escote, que no lograste verlo?- dijo con picardía, reteniendo la gran carcajada que amenazaba con salir estruendosa en su garganta ya que el aludido mostro esa mueca tan característica suya torciendo los labios, cuando algo no le agradaba. -¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¡Ve por ella, hermano!- dijo el de ojos verdes y tan rápido como salió de allí, llego a recepción.

-Tracy, ¿has visto a Abby?- pregunto un tanto agitado luego de recorrer el laboratorio y no encontrarla por ningún lado.

-La Dra. Robertson se ha ido a presenciar los últimos interrogatorios a la estación de policía y luego tiene una video llamada en espera, así que no estoy segura cuando regresara. Me dijo que se quedara hasta tarde hoy para terminar algunos asuntos aquí- informo la joven recepcionista apresurada como era habitual en ella debido a la cantidad de llamadas y pedidos que debía atender. Luego de agradecerle, Nick decidió que permanecería allí hasta cualquier hora con tal de aguardar su llegada e intentar desesperadamente aclarar las cosas.

-¿Estás segura que podrás con esto?- preguntó Grissom desde el umbral de la puerta, antes de irse, a modo de despedida. Tras asegurarle de que estaba todo en orden y sonreírle amable por la preocupación, Abby se dispuso a hacer el informe final para que Catherine pueda aprobarlo y así cerrar el caso. El caso finalmente había terminado y al regresar al laboratorio y encontrarse con que sus compañeros ya se iban, recibió el consuelo de que Tracy le comunicara que tenía una video llamada en espera desde Quántico de su amiga Penélope García que deseaba hablar con ella y comunicarle que Reid había llegado bien y ya estaba trabajando en un caso.

Tanto la extrañaba que le dedico a la charla largas horas para luego hacer el informe y terminar a minutos que despuntara el sol de un nuevo dia.

Ya habían llegado algunas personas del turno diurno cuando se despidió de Penélope y se dirigió al vestuario en busca de sus pertenencias. Sonrió de manera inconsciente al abrir su locker y encontrarse con las fotos y anotaciones que empapelaban el lado interno de la puerta, parecida a la de una adolescente en época de secundaria. Tenía fotos con su padre y su hermano, también había de su madre; fotos en la que estaba con Catherine y Greg, algunas nuevas con Sara, y otras con Spencer, Penélope y JJ. En el centro se encontraba un hermoso y fiel retrato de ella en una hoja un tanto arrugada y amarillenta, que su hermano John, había hecho en sus ratos libres en Afganistán y se lo había enviado porque la extrañaba mucho. Por alguna extraña razón, el recuerdo de su hermano le daba fuerzas, transmitiéndole la energía que ella poseía siempre. Todas las mañanas al levantarse y todas las noches al acostarse, recordaba a su madre y a su hermano, y oraba por ellos, sin que hubiera un solo dia que se salteara ese ritual.

Tan sumida en tus pensamientos y tanto era el apuro por llegar a casa a dormir unas horas, que no se percato de la presencia de Nick que la había seguido en cuanto ella abandono la oficina y que en esos momentos la observaba fijamente recostado sobre unos lockers hacia la izquierda de la joven. No había podido evitar sentirse un tanto abrumado cuando noto que la joven estaba usando nuevamente la pulsera, "su" pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

-¿Tienes un momento?- pregunto de repente cuando ella cerro la puerta del suyo y se dispuso a salir de allí con el bolso al hombro, intento ser amable, pero su voz aun sonó fría y distante.

-¡Jesucristo!- murmuro asustada con los dientes apretados llevándose una mano al pecho. -¿Acaso quieres matarme?!- dijo irritada, ya que eso de sorprenderla comenzaba a tornarse molesto, desconcertada observándolo a los ojos, topándose con que su compañero estaba mas irresistible que cualquier otro día, observándola fijamente de esa manera tan seductora, tal vez sea su inconsciente perverso y mal intencionado, pero lo notaba decidido, serio, convencido de algo que ella no lograba descifrar aun. Tal vez fue el hecho de que por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, no pudo descifrar que decía su mirada habitualmente trasparente y sincera para ella. Pero no, aquel día no. Se produjo un silencio incomodo en el que en ningún momento Nick quito sus oscuros ojos de los de Abby, dándole a entender a la joven que aun aguardaba una respuesta. _"Bien, nada en este día que parece nunca acabar será fácil, ni mucho menos tu, ¿cierto?"_, pensó la pelirroja bajado la vista a las llaves de su auto que tenia entre las manos. _"¡Bien, yo tampoco te lo hare fácil!"_, determino en su mente y finalmente alzo la mirada para observarlo.

-Debo ir a casa. Me gustaría dormir algunas horas- se limito a contestar, acomodándose el bolso en el hombro y cuando intento salir por la puerta, teniendo que pasar por su lado, él se movió, obstruyéndole el paso. La joven alzo nuevamente la mirada cargada de reproches, pero termino hipnotizada por la oscura mirada de él.

-¿Qué ha sido lo de hace unas horas con Warrick?- estallo finalmente perdiendo la paciencia, sin dejar a un lado su tono suave y educado característico en él, pero el brillo furioso de sus ojos lo delato. Abby negó perpleja, sin comprender.

-¿Qué?- pregunto atónita.

-¿Qué ha sido esa indirecta? ¿Qué ocurre entre tu y Reid?- espeto de repente, claramente desesperado por no lograr comprenderla.

-Nada, te he dicho que ya ha vuelto a Quántico y te puedo asegurar que no volverá- contesto ella un tanto irritada también por la insistencia de él que bufo irónico, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y con Greg? ¿Qué ocurre con Greg? Porque no puedes negarme que algo sucede entre ustedes dos, son íntimos ¿verdad?- dijo con sorna, siendo la gota que colmara el vaso de Abby que estallo confundida y asombrada por los celos y el resentimiento que había en la voz de él que antes solía ser tan suave y amable.

-¿Qué? ¡Por todos los cielos, no ocurre nada entre nosotros! ¡Somos como hermanos! ¡Lo que siento por él no es mas que amor fraternal, la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo y saber que esta bien! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- pregunto incrédula, sin saber que mas decir, como explicarle que se encontraba sola, sin ningún tipo de relación amorosa que la una a otra persona con lazos mas intensos que los simples lazos de amistad y cariño. Pero a pesar de todo eso y de todas las posibles reacciones que tal vez el pudiera demostrar ante ella, no se le paso por la mente la que tuvo.

Mientras ella hablaba intentando explicarle que demonios sentía y ocurría entre sus amigos, él la oyó impaciente, desesperado por querer expresarse de mejor manera, poder tener servidos en una bandeja todos sus sentimientos y que sea mas fácil así, para ella comprenderlo, pero algo en él le dijo que lo que estaba por hacer, estaba bien; que eso era lo que bastaba para que ella comprendiera. Hubo un instante de duda, justo sobre el final de la explicación de la joven, pero su instinto fue mucho mas fuerte y domino con éxito el temor a tal vez ser rechazado que, como si se tratara de un trozo de metal y ella de un gran y potente imán, lo impulso a acercarse rápidamente a ella segundos después de que terminara de hablar y que ágilmente y de una manera suave, pero firme y masculina, como si Abby se tratara de una fina y frágil pieza de cristal, poso delicadamente una mano en la nuca pelirroja y crespa de la joven , mientras que con la que tenia disponible rodeaba su cintura para que ella no pudiera escapar al momento de unir sus febriles y ansiosos labios a los suaves, tibios y entreabiertos de ella que logro como única reacción tensar violentamente los músculos de su cuerpo demostrando cuanto la había pillado desprevenida. Se limito a unir solamente sus labios a los de ella en un beso casto y puro, solo piel contra piel, pero que le dejaba bien en claro a la joven cuales eran sus sentimientos e intenciones. Fue un instante, que para ambos transcurrió muy lentamente y como si se tratara de cámara lenta. Abby finalmente relajo sus hombros y el bolso que tenia colgado cayo al suelo del vestuario, así como también las llaves del auto, quedándose totalmente anonadada por el dulce y tibio sabor que había en sus labios, sin mencionar el intenso cosquilleo que sintió cuando finalmente Nick se apartó solo unos centímetros, para mirarla intensamente, traspasando su alma y finalmente contestara bien cerca de sus labios: -Tú me pasas-, antes de irse, dejándola sola con las mejillas al rojo vivo, una laguna en su cabeza sin poder hilar con coherencia dos palabras, pero con la satisfacción, alivio y jubilo de saber que finalmente él había dado el primer paso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero me tome el trabajo de ser cuidadosa con este capitulo :$ Las gracias una vez mas a Juli por su apoyo y su buena onda, alegrándome los días con sus reviews y espero que hayas dado bien el examen de física :D Es genial saber que te gusta la historia y te relaja :) **

**La mala noticia es que no empece a escribir el próximo y voy a tardar no se cuanto, porque en estos días doy el parcial de ****matemática. Prometo que en cuanto me libere de eso comienzo a trabajar en el capitulo que le sigue, por favor tenganme paciencia que no los abandonare! La buena noticia es que ya comienza a pasar algo entre Nick y Abby, para vos Juli que no querías que estuvieran mal por mucho tiempo, y encima viene con el plus de que me salio bastante largo! XD Este capitulo pertenece a los episodios Living Doll y Dead Doll. **

**No queda mucho mas para decir; mas allá de que espero que lo disfruten y no pierdo las esperanzas en que me dejen una linda review! Pueden apreciar el conjunto en mi perfil de Polyvore! **

**Hasta la próxima! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>: It is you I have loved all along

I know a girl; she puts the color inside of my world.

She's just like a maze, where all of the walls all continually change…

Llevaba más de una hora despierta, cuando el despertador sonó a las ocho de la mañana de ese radiante dia en San Diego, California y sintió que sus piernas se libraban de un peso al que estaba ya acostumbrada, que corrió por el pasillo moviendo alegremente la cola para recibir a su padre que regresaba de su turno nocturno en la estación de policía debido a un caso. Permaneció unos minutos más en la cama ya que era el único momento en el que podía estar relajada para pensar. Desde que estaba allí hacia un dia, de los tres que Grissom le había dado libres, no había logrado quitarse de la mente una única escena que se reproducía constantemente, provocando que un rubor concentrado subiera a sus mejillas y que sus labios ardieran debido al cosquilleo que aun sentía por el beso que Nick le había dado hacia unos días. Se sentía feliz, pero ridícula. ¿Por qué se había tenido que ir así? ¿Por qué no se había quedado a hablar con ella? ¿Había sido solo un beso, o era algo mas profundo? Estaba ansiosa realmente por saber, pero tampoco había buscado el momento de encuentro ya que desde ese día no habían podido verse, más que nada por una cuestión de trabajo; a él le tocaba campo cuando ella estaba en el laboratorio y viceversa. Sumida en sus pensamientos se levanto y comenzó a vestirse; cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió a recibir a su padre y prepararle el desayuno.

El día transcurrió normal; mientras su padre recuperaba algunas horas de sueño, Abby aprovecho para sacar a pasear a Bolton a un parque, llevando un buen libro para leer sentada en el césped, mientras observaba a los niños jugar con sus madres, acercándose curiosos y preguntándole a la joven si ese gran oso era buenito y si podían tocarlo, y como Bolton no podía resistirse a los niños ya que le encantaban como a la dueña, se la paso el resto de la mañana jugando con los niños, mientras ella consultaba cada tanto el celular en busca de alguna llamada del laboratorio. Si bien eran sus días libres, era extraño que Grissom aun no la haya llamado por alguna emergencia ni nada por el estilo. Se sentía extraña, no lograba definir lo que había sucedido con Nick, deseaba disfrutar del tiempo que podía pasar allí con su padre, pero ni siquiera mensajes de Greg había recibido. Luego de un rato de no poder avanzar de página ya que siempre su mente se disparaba hacia cualquier otro lado, cerró el libro resignada a tener que despejar la mente y concentrarse en el "ahora", por lo que disfruto de observar a Bolton transportar a los niños en su lomo y recoger las ramitas y pelotas que le lanzaban. Sonrió orgullosa de haber entrenado a su perro como rescatista y como rastreador para uso de la policía, pero también como un divertido y eterno cachorro que disfrutaba de jugar siempre.

-¿Acaso ese perro no hace mas que comer y dormir?- bromeo su padre y Abby rio entre dientes mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos que habían quedado del almuerzo; habían demorado la sobremesa hablando de todo un poco y ya era entrada la tarde por lo que el noticiero de las siete no tardaría en resonar por toda la casa.

-Contrarresta toda la actividad que hace su dueña. Además estuvo jugando con niños en el parque- comento la joven con tono dulce al observar al gran can acomodarse a los pies de su padre que se encontraba sentado en el sillón del living. Mientras enjuagaba unos vasos y los ponía a secar, su celular sonó en el mueble del vestíbulo con la música correspondiente a una llamada. –Es el mío, enseguida atiendo- dijo desde la cocina a su padre que no la oyó ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en el noticiero, y se dirigió con paso ligero al vestíbulo mientras se secaba las manos. –Hola- atendió alegre como era habitual en ella, pero se encontró con una voz apagada e increíblemente desesperada del otro lado proveniente de Las Vegas.

-Abby- se limito a decir Grissom y la joven supo al instante de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada mientras notaba que su padre silenciaba la televisión, por la curiosidad de oírla. Hubo un silencio prolongado del otro lado y la pelirroja se impacientó; justo en el momento que despego los labios para hablar el supervisor lo hizo primero.

-Abby el asesino de miniatura apareció de nuevo- comento pero no le dio tiempo a la joven de manifestar su desconcierto y asombro cuando arrojo la bomba: -Es ella… Es una mujer Abby y tiene a Sara… Se llama Natalie Davis… Es hija adoptiva de Ernie Dell… Ella tiene a Sara… se la ha llevado- balbuceo torpemente, y fue tal la desesperación que la joven oyó en el hombre, y tanta la sorpresa y el miedo que la invadieron, que debió detenerse a mitad de camino en el trayecto de vuelta a la cocina, captando la atención de su padre que se acerco con cautela al verle los ojos desorbitados.

Jamás había tenido que oír a Gil Grissom en una situación tan personal y realmente lo había agradecido, ya que ese dia fue horrible; su voz estaba afectada y sonaba vacía, Abby pudo imaginarse sus azules ojos cargados de pánico y desesperación sin saber qué hacer, pero intentando mantener la compostura y frialdad habituales porque debía liderar a todo un equipo. La pelirroja se sintió horrible, un vacio se abrió paso en su estomago y sintió como una soga invisible se ajustaba lentamente a su cuello, dificultándole la respiración y el habla, impidiéndole concentrarse.

-Se perfectamente que te he dado los días libres, pero necesito tu ayuda, pequeña. Se la ha llevado… Te necesito aquí con el equipo, tu eres la única que la conoces y sabrás tratarla cuando la atrapemos- dijo quebrado al notar que la joven no contestaba, y esta se llevo una mano a la boca, claramente impresionada para ahogar cualquier tipo de exclamación que pudiera salir de ella; su padre se impacientó al ver sus ojos brillando intensamente, destacando en la lividez de su rostro y le hizo señas, en vano para que le conteste algo.

-De acuerdo… Tomare el primer vuelo para estar allí cuanto antes- se limito a contestar intentando mantener la calma y el tono frio, aunque sintiera el alma a sus pies, sin dejar de pensar que tal vez a Sara le haya pasado lo peor. –Pero debes calmarte, no podremos hacer bien nuestro trabajo si estamos pendientes de ti; te necesitamos fuerte, frio y calculador como siempre. Debes serenarte- aconsejo y del otro lado el hombre dio una respuesta afirmativa tras inspirar profundo. –Dile a Catherine que me envíe toda la información a la portátil, la llevare en el bolso de mano para analizar todo en el avión- aviso apretando los dientes, pensando a mil revoluciones todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que cayera por completo la noche.

-Por favor, no te tardes pequeña- pidió desesperado y tras despedirse y colgar, la joven dejo caer su brazo devastada por la noticia.

-¿El deber te llama una vez más?- pregunto amablemente su padre, comprendiendo la urgencia de lo que había logrado oír, pero su hija no contesto de manera inmediata ya que se tomo unos minutos para ordenar su mente; finalmente lo observo fijamente a los ojos, preocupada. -¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- pregunto un tanto inquieto.

-La asesina de miniatura ha raptado a Sara- se limito a contestar dirigiéndose a la habitación lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que aun tenga posibilidad?- dijo su padre con poco tacto debido al desconcierto, sin aliento siguiéndola como una sombra mientras ella comenzaba a preparar rápidamente el bolso de mano con lo más importante.

-No lo sé, debo analizar toda la información, pero necesito regresar a Las Vegas ya- comento buscando los zapatos y un abrigo. –¿Podrías reservar un pasaje por teléfono? Lo pagare en cuanto llegue- dijo apresurada desde su habitación y su padre obedeció bajo la mirada atenta de Bolton que, un tanto nervioso por el actuar de su dueña se había sentado en el sillón y observaba a Patrick atento.

-Ya está hecho, pero… ehhmm cariño…- llamo desde el living justo cuando la joven salía de su habitación preparada. -¿Estás segura que querrás llegar esta noche?- pregunto observando la televisión y su hija lo imito; la muchacha del tiempo pronosticaba lluvias torrenciales provocando inundaciones en Las Vegas. _"¡Genial!"_, pensó la pelirroja tensando su cuerpo y Bolton bajo del sillón llorando y se acerco a ella que se inclino sobre el can para tocarlo con ternura.

-Tranquilo bebe… Mami se irá unos días, luego nos volveremos a ver- dijo con suavidad mientras lo acariciaba y el enorme perro pareció conformarse. -¿No te molesta verdad?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa y su padre sonrió amable.

-Claro que no, me divierto con él, además no paso tanto tiempo solo y es muy cariñoso- comento acariciando con delicadeza el rostro consternado de la joven que suspiro aliviada. –Yo lo llevare dentro de unos días- aviso mientras recogía las llaves del mueble del vestíbulo. -¿Estas lista?- pregunto y ella asintió, colgándose el bolso al hombro.

-¿Cuándo parte el vuelo?- pregunto nerviosa consultando su portátil por enésima vez y maldiciendo luego al no encontrar la información que había solicitado, mientras su padre manejaba hacia el aeropuerto.

-En menos de media hora, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto al notarla inquieta y ella bufo fastidiada.

-Al menos llegare antes de la tormenta, pero no estoy segura de que con la información ya aprendida porque aun no me ha llegado nada!- exclamo irritada cerrando la computadora y metiéndola en el bolso mientras bufaba pero al mismo tiempo que se le ocurría algo. Y discando rápidamente en su celular un número que se sabía de memoria mientras bajaba del auto, se dirigió a prisa junto a su padre a la plataforma del aeropuerto.

-Aquí cede de la BAU, Quántico, Virginia, creo saber quién es ya que he localizado la llamada a través de mis súper computadoras, pero preferiría que se identifique conmigo y sus deseos se harán realidad- contesto una voz aguda y alegre provocando que a pesar del nerviosismo que tenia encima, Abby sonriera ampliamente.

-Hola muñeca- saludo tan alegre como Penélope García del otro lado. –Creí haber oído en la última conversación que tuvimos hace unos días que me debías algunos favores pendiente de mi tiempo con el FBI- comento con un tono pícaro y la otra joven rio entre dientes.

-Así es; goza usted de una perfecta memoria, señorita Robertson- bromeo y se sintió ruido a maquinas encendidas del otro lado y una silla deslizándose. -¿Qué desea?-

-Necesito toda la información que puedas encontrar de Natalie Davis, no te dejes llevar por sus escasos antecedentes ya que se trata de una asesina en serie- comento mientras pagaba el boleto y su padre le sostenía el bolso. –Necesito todos los aspectos psicológicos que encuentres cuanto antes; mándamelos a la portátil, no me llames ya que estaré arriba del avión. –¡Te quiero! ¡Adiós!- se despidió ante la afirmación de Penélope de ponerlo como prioridad.

Tan pronto como despidió a su padre y se subió al avión, llego a Las Vegas cuyo tormentoso y encapotado cielo se extendía sobre su cabeza al tomar un taxi y dirigirse directamente al laboratorio donde Grissom le dijo que estaría.

-Dra. Robertson, no la esperaba tan pronto- dijo Tracy, la joven recepcionista y la pelirroja no se detuvo a corregirla esta vez, sino que le hablo un tanto agitada. La lluvia ya había comenzado a caer por Las Vegas y se oían los truenos luego de los relámpagos que iluminaban las oficinas en penumbras.

-¿Dónde están Grissom y Brass, Tracy?- pregunto sin perder los modales, pero un tanto irritada por la prisa y la demora que ponía la joven en sus contestaciones.

Tras responderle que se encontraban en el primer piso, subió las escaleras corriendo y se topo con que Jim observaba ceñudo y de brazos cruzados la oscura ventana donde la joven sospecho que dentro se encontraba la sospechosa.

-¿Papa?- llamo cuando se aseguro de que estaban solos en el pasillo, provocando que Brass volteara rápidamente y le sonriera con ternura extendiéndole los brazos. La joven se arrojo a sus brazos para abrazarlo desesperada y el la tranquilizo diciendo que estaba todo bien.

-¿La han encontrado? ¿Sara está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto atropelladamente y el sonrió comprensivo.

-Necesito que te concentres rayito de sol- dijo. –Necesito saber que tu juicio está bien centrado y tu temperamento bien congelado- dijo traspasándola con la mirada y ella tras inspirar profundo y cerrar los ojos un instante, asintió segura. –Bien; Warrick y Nick la han encontrado cuando intentaba escapar de su casa, de Sara aun no sabemos nada, excepto de que está con vida según nuestras hipótesis; Grissom recién ha entrado a hablar con ella, así que puedes presenciarlo antes de hacerle un examen psiquiátrico y no te miento cuando te digo que no tengo la menor idea de donde se encuentra el equipo ya que todo el laboratorio esta revolucionado y trabajando en esto- finalizo y ambos se acercaron al vidrio, para presenciar el interrogatorio. Grissom comenzó sereno, halagando el trabajo de la joven y eso pareció interesarle, hasta que menciono que Sara aun estaba con vida y el supervisor no pudo controlarse ya que la joven se dejo llevar a un plano más allá de la realidad, entrando como en una especie de alucinación. Abby que estuvo atenta a cualquier señal lo noto de inmediato.

-¡Sácalo de ahí, sácalo ya!- dijo de repente, tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo, a su padre que dio toda la vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Grissom había perdido la calma y le grito a la joven que no hizo más que mover sus labios murmurando algo. Chasqueo la lengua cuando el supervisor estuvo fuera de la sala y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Abby- dijo entre asombrado de la rapidez con la que había llegado la joven y aliviado de encontrarse con su presencia.

-Ha entrado en un estado de shock debido tal vez a alguna alucinación- se limito a contestar la joven con seriedad, un tanto preocupada. –No era bueno que estuvieras dentro, por eso te mande a sacar- se justifico, pero la arruguita característica en la frente apareció y no le fue ajena al supervisor que la conocía demasiado bien.

-Hay algo mas- dijo traspasándola a través de sus anteojos, con esa mirada que tanto incomodaba a la pelirroja que no pudo sostenérsela. –No temas decírmelo, Abby- comento sereno, pero se noto el tono impaciente en su voz.

-Es muy probable que no podamos sacarle más información- contesto armándose de valor y observándolo a los ojos. –Ahora mismo debo esperar una hora para examinarla y pensar en hacerle preguntas; ya no esta en nuestro plano real y no creo que vuelva pero intentare hacer todo lo posible- comento mientras salían hacia el pasillo.

-No te dejare entrar allí sola, de ninguna manera- dijo Grissom cortante y ella lo observo incrédula.

-Tienes el comprobante de que puedo hacerlo en el titulo que esta colgando de la pared de mi oficina. Ya soy psiquiatra y quiero hacerlo yo misma, ¿qué mas necesitas?- dijo ella un tanto irritada sin comprender.

-No dudo de tus capacidades, Abby. Se perfectamente que puedes hacerlo, de hecho lo harás, pero bajo la custodia de Jim o Sophia y con alguien del laboratorio para tomar muestras- sentencio el supervisor bajo la mirada atenta de Brass y ella debió aceptar a regañadientes. Los tres voltearon al oír en el noticiero la voz de la joven del pronostico que anunciaba inundaciones y lluvias por algunas horas.

La joven sintió el corazón en la boca, rogándole al cielo que Sara estuviera bien mientras acariciaba distraída la cruz del rosario que llevaba colgado y notaba que la mirada del supervisor se iluminaba de repente.

-¡Abby!- llamo cuando se dirigió apresurado por el pasillo, para que la joven lo siguiera y obedeció tras despedirse de Brass que los observo confuso. Grissom se detuvo a cargar un frasco con agua antes de encaminarla a la sala de evidencia que se había transformado, para sorpresa e impresión de Abby, en una clara muestra obsesiva de las miniaturas, revistiendo las paredes con fotos y sobre la mesa iluminada todo a su disposición; la pelirroja también noto que había hecho uso de las anotaciones que había hecho con Reid y de su pizarra que estaba en un costado.

-¡Cielo Santo!- murmuro la joven en el umbral de la puerta, observando cómo las cuatro paredes parecían venírsele encima.

-Ven aquí, por favor; quiero que veas esto- dijo Grissom invitándola a pararse a su lado y tras obedecer, se observaron por unos instantes. -¿Qué ves?- pregunto traspasándola con sus intensos ojos azules y ella se inclino sobre la maqueta que tenía un auto rojo en medio del desierto y una persona debajo de este, que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Sara, pero la pequeña muñequita movía su mano extendida fuera del auto, lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Abby abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, horrorizada intuyendo que el frasco que tenia Grissom en su mano disiparía las dudas que le rondaban en la mente.

-Ella está viva…- susurro cuando se incorporo observándolo con el ceño fruncido y él sonrió tristemente.

-Hasta que…- comenzó pero se interrumpió para dar demostración del efecto de la lluvia si Sara se encontraba allí. Ambos se inclinaron atentos a como corría el agua, cayendo del frasco ligera, tapando rápidamente a la muñequita que cada vez movía menos la mano, hasta que dejaba de hacerlo.

-¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que ella haya escapado para estas horas?- pegunto la pelirroja esperanzada.

-No creo que se le haya pasado el detalle de no sujetarla lo suficientemente bien como para que no escapase- se limito a contestar Grissom, mientras observaba un mensaje en su celular. –Han encontrado el auto de Natalie, iré a analizarlo con Warrick pero antes debo ver los videos de seguridad del estacionamiento donde la secuestró con Greg, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consideres apropiado analizarla- comento antes de irse.

Fue la hora más larga que Abby tuvo que aguardar jamás. Consultaba ansiosa cada cinco minutos el reloj, mientras comprobaba que la información que le había enviado Penélope era exactamente la misma que tenia frente a sus ojos en aquella mesa. Lo único diferente que encontró fue la declaración del padre acerca de la infancia de Natalie y la muerte de su hermana menor. Leyó interesada aquello comprobando que el cloro había sido un elemento traumático de su infancia y luego siguió con los registros de casas de adopción hasta llegar a la casa de Ernie Dell. _"Me culpa por haberle quitado lo más importante en su vida, por lo que está haciéndome lo mismo"_, recordó la joven que le había dicho Grissom mientras se dirigían a la sala y un escalofrío recorrió lentamente su espalda, regocijándose del terror que sentía. Cruzo por su mente la masoquista idea de imaginar que hubiera pasado de ser Nick el objetivo y no pudo tolerarlo, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose finalmente a la celda para examinarla ya que la hora había pasado. Para su sorpresa Sophia la aguardaba allí y le sonrió amable cuando Abby se acercó.

La joven pelirroja no tardo en quitarse el largo saco, junto al anillo, pulsera, aros, y el rosario que beso antes de dejarlo en la mesa frente al guardia. Se recogió ágilmente el cabello y se aseguro de dejar el celular también; Sophia la observo un tanto asombrada.

-¿Algún protocolo que deba llevar a cabo y que no sepa?- dijo un tanto escéptica con una sonrisa jugueteándole en los labios y la aludida la observo con sus intensos y pardos ojos.

-Si, no lleves nada contigo que pueda utilizar como arma en tu contra o que pueda alterarla- se limito a comentar, inexpresiva señalando el celular, tomando el bolso con sus instrumentos antes de ingresar a la sala donde se encontraba Natalie meciéndose suavemente de un lado hacia otro mientras susurraba una canción.

La joven ingreso tranquila luego de haber inspirado y exhalado varias veces, y cuando estuvo frente a Natalie se presento con voz suave. Sophia ingreso cautelosa observando a Abby para asegurar de que estaba todo bien, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera la observo, tenia puesta toda su atención en la joven que había dejado de mecerse y se limitaba a susurrar. Abby se inclino sobre ella, le tomo el rostro con delicadeza y lo giro, paso sus dedos frente a sus ojos, tomo nuevamente la cabeza, luego se sentó frente a ella y le tomo las manos con suavidad notando que, al igual que en el cabello tenía muestras que podrían ayudarlos; alzo la vista y Sophia se atajo seriamente.

-Hodges está en camino, lo llame antes ingresar- comento y asintió en silencio volviendo la vista a la joven que observaba un punto fijo en la pared.

-Lamento la demora- dijo Hodges ingresando presuroso en la celda y la mirada que le lanzo Abby no fue amable.

-¿Natalie, puedes oírme?- pregunto Abby con suavidad mientras el técnico se disponía a quitar con un peine, las muestras del cabello, pero la joven comenzó a susurrar y detuvo la tarea.

-Esta murmurando algo- dijo con terror en sus ojos y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No es a ti; no está con nosotros. Su mente está atravesando algún tipo de alucinación debido a sus delirios; también cabe la posibilidad de que se sume el estado de shock…- dijo preocupada aun estando inclinada sobre la joven, y Sophia pareció asombrada.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- pregunto intuyendo la respuesta.

-Puede durar horas, días… hasta meses- se limito a contestar Abby bajando la vista a la recolección de Hodges que volvió a impresionarse cuando la joven giro lentamente la cabeza y lo observo.

-¿Grissom sabia de esto?- pregunto la detective observando como Abby se ponía nuevamente sus pertenencias y el abrigo, cuando estuvieron fuera de la celda.

-Sí, se lo dije antes de atenderla. Él mismo presencio como se sumía en ese estado y le asegure que era muy probable no poder extraerle más información. Espero que al menos las evidencias físicas nos arrojen algo- dijo la joven un tanto irritada y antes de irse se volvió a la mujer. –Deberán darle agua varias veces en estas horas ya que la necesitara por el estado de shock- comento frunciendo levemente el ceño un poco preocupada y Sophia lanzo al aire una carcajada burlona. -¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto ya que la actitud de la mujer estaba colmando su paciencia.

-Esto no es un hotel, Abby. ¿Pretendes que le de lujos a una asesina?- dijo confusa por las palabras de la joven, como si eso fuera en contra de sus principios y lo único que obtuvo de la joven fue una mirada intensa mezcla del asombro y la ira que sentía.

-¿Lujos? ¿Lujos dices? Lo que tú te das con el sueldo que recibes cada mes son lujos, Sophia- contesto duramente y la mirada de la mujer chispeo.

-¡Cuida tu boca, niña!- espeto, destacando la jerarquía que poseía. Abby pensó que si hubiera ido con Jim eso no hubiera pasado y la impotencia se atasco en su garganta.

-Lamento informarte que no estoy aquí como CSI, y como la psiquiatra recibida con honores que soy, estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo porque Grissom así me lo pidió, y tu lo estas impidiendo- contesto con voz firme y decidida, sin declinar en ningún momento su intensa mirada que atravesaba la azul de la mujer que apretó los dientes ante esas palabras. –Darle agua a un sospechoso que lo necesita para salvar su vida no es darle ningún tipo de lujo ya que tú no tienes derecho sobre la misma. Pensé que tu más que nadie lo entendería y, claro, lo sabría. Porque antes que sospechoso es un ser humano- espeto con dureza, sin perder la calma y ella no dijo nada; con una última mirada Abby tomo su bolso y desapareció de allí dejando a Sophia un tanto inquieta por la increíble demostración de carácter de la joven.

Tras haberle notificado lo ocurrido en el examen de Natalie a Grissom, estuvo unos momentos hablando con Greg antes de que este volviera a su trabajo un tanto decaído y desesperado, y justo en el momento que pensó que no podía hacer nada allí, el supervisor paso como una saeta por el pasillo dando órdenes a Catherine, a Greg y a Jim movilizando a todo el laboratorio ya que parecía haber descubierto algo. Abby salió de la oficina en la que estaba para oír de qué se trataba y se topo con la azul mirada de Grissom.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto recobrando las esperanzas ya que haber examinado a Natalie se las había arrebatado.

-Nick ha llamado porque encontró la dirección de donde compro el auto y lo hemos localizado en el desierto. Me llevo conmigo una parte del equipo- comento caminando.

-Iré contigo- dijo siguiéndolo y él se detuvo en seco.

-No- se atajo y no pudo evitar observarla de pies a cabeza.

-Si es por la ropa, tengo una muda en el vestuario puedo cambiarme ya si quieres- dijo rodando los ojos ya que ella se sentía muy cómoda con lo que traía puesto y el sonrió amable.

-Hoy no, Abby. Quiero que te quedes con ella, aquí en el laboratorio- dijo refiriéndose a Natalie y si bien la joven deseo insistir, supo que aquel dia no era el adecuado. Sin decir nada asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ella es fuerte, Grissom- dijo cuando él se disponía a irse. –Estará bien- se limito a decir con una sonrisa amable, dándole fuerzas que él agradeció y reconoció como un acto de nobleza en la joven, pero obviamente, no hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza.

Estuvo cuatro horas pasándose el celular de una mano a otra, aguardando la primera señal de que la habían encontrado, pero cuanto más se demoraban en darle noticias más se desesperaba, consumida por las ansias.

Ingresar una vez más en la sala de evidencia empapelada de fotos con las miniaturas descansando en la mesa, fue como ingresar a la mente de Natalie, algo que la reconforto ya que no había podido hacerlo en persona, pero también un tanto asfixiante. Cuando dejo de darle importancia, se sentó dejando el celular en la mesa, apoyada sobre sus codos y suspiro intentando no pensar en nada, pero su mente rápidamente se disparo a Nick y todo tipo de pensamiento acerca de él invadió su mente.

-¡Abby! ¡Abby!- grito la voz de Greg que recorría los pasillos en su busca logrando sobresaltar a la joven que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y había dejado de oír todo a su alrededor. -¿Pequeña donde rayos te has metido?- exclamo al mismo tiempo que ella salía de la sala y se topaba con él que estaba radiante. –¡La hemos encontrado cariño! ¡Está un poco deshidratada e inconsciente pero con un buen tratamiento se repondrá!- dijo unas octavas más alta de lo habitual y riendo, Abby grito como una histérica mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos y él reía eufórico alzándola en el aire. –Está en el Desert Palms, todos están yendo para verla y he venido a buscarte para llevarte- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba por el pasillo para sacarla de allí.

Todo había sido muy movilizante esos dos días y a pesar de que Nick se sintiera exhausto, estaba feliz y aliviado de haber encontrado a Sara, pero había algo que rondaba su cabeza que se había tornado molesto. Era como si un pajarito picara constantemente su cabeza, logrando sacarlo de quicio. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del rostro atónito de Abby cuando la beso, tampoco los fuertes latidos de su corazón ni la desesperación que le provocaba desear más de aquellos carnosos y suaves labios. No era precisamente aquello lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de haberse ido como cobarde sin dar más explicaciones que un beso, que explicaba tal vez muchas cosas sí, pero quería confesarle lo que realmente sentía aunque no lo creyó adecuado ya que estaba molesto por toda la situación que había presenciado con el joven agente del FBI y, sentado en la sala del hospital donde estaba Sara, supo que era ya momento, luego de haber pasado unos días sin noticias de la joven que le quitaba el sueño, de hablar con ella, de decirle finalmente lo que tenia atascado en la garganta y pujaba por salir todo lo que sentía por ella, sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Desde donde se encontraba era muy difícil ser visto, pero él tenía una vista grandiosa y alzo la vista al oír la alegre voz de Catherine que le hablaba a Abby y Greg que recién llegaban. La pelirroja se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer que sonrió legre y Greg pregunto si ya había despertado. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron como niños ansiosos al vidrio de la habitación y desde allí agitaron las manos saludando a Sara. Nick sonrió inconscientemente cuando los dos giraron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a hablar y a reír; a pesar de no serlo y de las diferencias físicas notables, muchas veces se le habían presentado en la mente como mellizos. Hermanos nacidos del mismo vientre, el mismo día; las almas gemelas de la hermandad y la amistad. Sonrió ampliamente como reprochándose a si mismo, al recordar que había pensado que su vinculo era romántico y que Abby jamás podría verlo a él como su posible compañero de vida. De repente los miedos resurgieron, él era mucho más grande que ella, los caracteres eran distintos, el trabajo se interponía… Observo detenidamente como Greg la miraba con esa gran dulzura que siempre tenía cuando se trataba de ella y el cariño inmenso de un hermano mayor y como ella le correspondía la mirada de la misma manera y todo el miedo se disipo de repente. Greg siempre estaría para ella si, pero como su hermano, como su mejor e intimo amigo; apoyándola, protegiéndola, brindándole el hermano que ella había perdido. Estuvo un tiempo observándolos hasta que Abby dijo algo seriamente y luego de que Greg besara su frente a modo de despedida, desapareció; fue en ese momento que Nick decidió aparecer ante el joven que observaba la ventana donde ahora, Sara dormía plácidamente.

-Si deseas hablar con ella, la encontraras en su casa, acaba de irse- se limito a decir el joven, sin observarlo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y Nick lo observo confuso, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Tras un momento de silencio el menor volteo para observar al mayor que aun no salía de su asombro. –Ella esta esperando que lo hagas- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, que ocultaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo como sabia que estaba interesado en ella y por supuesto, que había querido decir. Tras despedirse de él y Catherine salió del hospital para regresar a terminar unas cosas en el laboratorio y pensar en que demonios haría…

Ya era tarde. La noche había caído demasiado rápido y si bien sabía que debía irse a la cama por el largo día que había tenido, no podía. Simplemente no tenia sueño. Había puesto música clásica en un tono muy bajo y estaba preparándose una taza de te antes de ver un poco de televisión, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Se detuvo donde estaba y maldijo no tener a Bolton en la casa ya que con la presencia del can se sentía protegida. A cambio de eso, su fuerte instinto le dijo que tomara una de las armas que tenia escondidas, precisamente la que estaba en el cajón del mueble del vestíbulo. De camino a apagar la música, recordó que estaba en pijama y tomo la bata que había dejado sobre el sillón poniéndosela rápidamente cuando sonó el timbre nuevamente. Se deslizo hacia la puerta con un ágil movimiento, descalza, sin hacer el menor de los ruidos y decidió no hacer caso a su instinto ya que podría ser uno de sus compañeros de laboratorio. Maldijo por segunda vez en la noche el hecho de no tener una mirilla digna ya que eso de abrir la puerta a cualquiera sin un arma en la mano no le agradaba en absoluto, aunque podría defenderse de otra manera también. Tercer llamado del timbre y juntando coraje tras inspirar profundo deseando con todo su ser que no sea un desconocido, abrió la puerta; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su compañero de laboratorio que la observo detenidamente de pies a cabeza, lo que incomodo a la joven que se encontraba con un cómodo pero minúsculo pijama y la bata no tapaba mucha piel. Él observo la cruz que descansaba en su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su acelerada respiración; la corta bata dejaba lucir sus tersas y esbeltas piernas y sus pies descalzos acariciaban el suelo de su casa, mientras su cabello estaba sujeto en un flojo rodete. Pensó que jamás había estado más hermosa.

-¡Nick!- dijo sin aliento un tanto desconcertada, extrañada de que estuviera allí tan tarde. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin salir de su asombro, olvidando sus modales y él la traspaso con su intensa mirada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto, limitándose a no decir nada más y ella tras debatir unos segundos se hizo a un lado dejando libre el paso. Parecía preocupado y algo confuso; su mirada había dejado hacía varios días de ser trasparente y predecible, pasando a ser un misterio, sumado al hecho de que su actitud no la ayudaba a descifrar qué demonios le sucedía. Inspiro profundo pidiéndole al cielo paciencia, cuando él paso por su lado y cuando estuvo dentro cerró suavemente la puerta y echo llave.

La situación no era agradable para ninguno de los dos. Es decir, tras un beso sin explicación, Abby deseaba una y Nick no sabía cómo rayos debía comenzar aquella explicación; en su mente todo había sido más sencillo.

-Lamento haber venido tan tarde y sin avisar, pero hay algo que debo decirte…- comenzó él y ella lo observo un tanto nerviosa pero finalmente asintió, no tan segura de hacia donde quería dirigir la conversación.

-Estaba por preparar una taza de té, quieres…- comenzó Abby como para romper el hielo y hacer de la conversación algo más relajado, pero él la interrumpió.

-Te amo- dijo atropelladamente, captando la atención de la joven que volvió su brillante y atónita mirada él que parecía mucho mas aliviado. –Te amo con todo mi ser; mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen desde el momento mismo que no conocimos, Abby- dijo acercándose a la joven que no pudo mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo debido a la conmoción que le provoco la intensidad de las palabras. Se sintió extraña; ella lo amaba también pero no podía creer que se estuviera resolviendo todo en aquella visita. Era de madrugada y el cansancio la tenia un tanto grogui, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que debía contestarle algo, pero no sabia qué; no pudo decir nada, solo ruborizarse intensamente mientras fruncía el ceño confundida. Nick, al notar todas las muecas por las que atravesó el rostro de la joven, sonrió con ternura tomando con suavidad su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Abby Robertson no lo sabia?- susurro entre amable y divertido, y ella sonrió con el ceño levemente fruncido aun. -¿La ex agente de FBI experta en hacer perfiles no había notado cuanto la amaba su compañero de laboratorio? ¿Cuan consumido por los celos estaba al imaginar que había algo entre su antiguo compañero y ella? ¿En lo aterrado que estaba por el temor que le provocaba pensar que tal vez no la volvería ver si decidía regresar a Virginia, además de creer que alguien mas la había conquistado?- pregunto ya con una amplia sonrisa y Abby pudo apreciar su belleza de cerca por estar sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

-No entendía que había hecho mal; no comprendía porque estabas tan molesto conmigo… aunque ahora lo entiendo todo…- susurro sin romper la conexión que habían hecho sus miradas y poso con suavidad sus manos en los antebrazos de él que aun sujetaba con dulzura su rostro.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo acercándose aun más, con intención de besarla, pero ella poso con suavidad las manos en su pecho. Había algo que rondaba su mente y debía decirlo rápidamente.

-¿Qué te impidió decirlo antes?- pregunto la pelirroja de repente; él tenso violentamente los músculos de su cuerpo y se distancio unos centímetros, dejando caer sus manos a los costados.

-¿Realmente quieres saber eso ahora?- pregunto entre confundido y asombrado, negando con la cabeza mostrando en ese momento una nota de irritación en su voz. -¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Es enserio?- dijo ante la mirada desconcertada de la joven que lo observe fijamente, incrédula por el repentino cambio de humor de su compañero.

-¿Acaso no tengo el derecho de saberlo?- contratacó la joven sin perder la calma pero en un tono revelador. –Te comportas como un tonto consumido por los celos, provocando escenas donde no debías; me dices que no tengo la culpa de ello pero te pregunto porque has tardado en revelar tus sentimientos hacia mi y no deseas hablarlo?- dijo Abby sin dar crédito a sus oídos y él la observo fijamente mientras bufaba. –¡Dime algo por favor porque la verdad, me esta costando trabajo comprenderte!- estallo desesperada.

-Vaya, eso es extraño ya que eres experta en hacer perfiles psicológicos, ¿no es así Doctora?- dijo burlón y a ella le chispeo la mirada.

-Ahora estas siendo un cretino- contesto ella apretando los maxilares. –Si, soy experta en hacer perfiles psicológicos, pero tanto mis antiguos compañeros como yo, habíamos acordado bajo juramento no hacer nunca un perfil sobre nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Tanto los antiguos como los nuevos o los futuros que pueda llegar a tener, eran intocables, no podría meterme jamás en sus mentes, lo tenia terminantemente prohibido. –Así que. Como veras, estoy siendo totalmente honesta cuando te digo que no logro descifrarte, que eres un misterio para mi, que no se qué demonios te sucedía. ¿Contestaras a mi pregunta ahora?- comento con serenidad pero su mirada echaba chispas.

-Tenia miedo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo finalmente, como si se avergonzara de ello, persuadido por las palabras de la joven que lo observo un tanto confundida. –Tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras; de que me consideraras demasiado mayor para ti; de quedar en ridículo si lo decía demasiado pronto. Tenía miedo de pisar en falso, de asustarte y perderte para siempre. Se perfectamente que no soy Spencer Reid, ni Greg; no soy joven, soy demasiado temperamental, y seguramente tengo mas defecto que virtudes, pero estoy seguro de que te amo con locura Abby; de que mi corazón te pertenece por completo. Lo que le ocurrió a Sara y ver por lo que atravesó Grissom, me dio a pensar de que debía hacerlo ahora. Yo viví lo que él, cuando te secuestraron; pensé que te había perdido, creí que estabas muerta en mis brazos y pude comprender a Grissom estos días. No creo poder resistirlo una vez mas, al menos no si no estas conmigo, si no te lo decía. Debía arriesgarme a confesarte lo que sentía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; antes de que el trabajo te apartara de mi lado. Porque ambos conocemos los riesgos; sabemos que estamos jugando con fuego, pero supongo que son gajes del oficio no poder salir en horarios cotidianos, no poder tener una vida normal, ni mucho menos una relación duradera ya que ninguna de las parejas que tengamos y que no sean del mismo ambiente, nos comprendería. Pero no me importa el trabajo, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por ti- finalizo Nick traspasándola con la mirada y ella trago en seco asimilando la información.

-¿Así que toda tu preocupación radica en la diferencia de edad?- pregunto la pelirroja, atónita para comprobar si había entendido y él le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Crees que no es un hecho relevante? Grissom le lleva quince años a Sara, Abby y tienen problemas de ideología y actitudes. ¿Acaso no es obvio?- dijo con voz ahogada; la joven noto que realmente estaba preocupado.

-No es nada que una conversación privada no pueda arreglar; además tu no eres Grissom, Nick, ni yo soy Sara- aclaro un tanto divertida, sonriéndole con ternura para que no se lo tomara tan enserio. –Para mi no tiene importancia la edad, las personas conectan con otras por una razón, sin que la edad sea un hecho relevante y muchas veces no pueden explicarlo- dijo acercándose a él que no dio crédito a sus oídos por lo que oía. -Yo te amo tal y como eres, con tus defectos y virtudes; te amo por la persona bondadosa y trabajadora que eres, por tu gran corazón, por tu forma de ser, honesta y directa, no te echas atrás con facilidad, eres un tanto testarudo… pero me encanta todo de ti Nick Stokes. Si tenías alguna duda con respecto a lo que sentía, debes saber que te amo con locura, de que te pertenezco completamente- dijo acariciando suavemente el rostro de él que se encargo de acortar la distancia para besarla con dulzura, casi con devoción y ella correspondió el beso rodeando su cuello, pegando cada curva de su pequeño cuerpo al de él, mientras el beso se tornaba mas violento y apasionado. Nick la tomaba de la cintura con firmeza sin dejar de ser delicado, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba la mejilla de la joven y bajaba al cuello como si intentara memorizar cada centímetro de su blanca piel; ella acariciaba su nuca entrelazando los dedos en el corto cabello de él, encargándose de que en ningún momento haya un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos que parecían querer fusionarse con el otro. Las descargas eléctricas no dejaban de sucederse en el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras Nick acariciaba su cuerpo y ella jugueteaba con el labio inferior de él que cada tanto emitía un gruñido de satisfacción; la lujuria era palpable entre ambos cuerpos que no se despegaban por ninguna razón. Cada tanto uno jadeaba en la boca del otro por falta de aire y debieron separarse para recuperarlo mientras él dejaba un rastro de besos húmedos por la mejilla de la joven, bajando por el arco del cuello para llegar finalmente a la clavícula y morderla superficialmente.

-Espere tanto este momento que no puedo creer que finalmente este ocurriendo. Te desee tanto…- dijo Nick contra la piel de la joven deshaciendo el camino de besos para regresar a sus labios y Abby sonrió acariciando su rostro.

-Y aun no ha ocurrido lo mejor- susurro ella a su oído de una manera extremadamente sensual rozando sus labios con los de él que abrió de repente los ojos y se interno en el mar verde y dorado de los ojos de la pelirroja. Le acarició los rebeldes cabellos riendo entre dientes con ojos cargados de pasión mientras se deshacía de la bata de la joven con un zarpazo.

-¡Te amo tanto!- dijo alzándola en el aire para que ella pudiera rodear ágilmente con sus piernas su firme cintura besándola con deseo, mientras ella desprendía los botones de su camisa y se dirigían a la habitación…

"_But now I know just who you are and I know you hold my heart, finally this is where I belong  
>It's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me you're the home my heart searched for so long<br>And it is you I have loved all along"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Se que es un crimen no haber subido antes, pero no me maten por favor! No puedo creer que ya estemos en el capitulo 20! Por Dios! Tan pronto y encima tantos! **

**Tengo varias buenas noticias; una de ellas es que ya empece a escribir el próximo (espero que no se demore demasiado como este :$) , el otro es que deje la facu y hasta el año que viene no empiezo con ningún estudio aunque estoy buscando trabajo lo que puede llegar a complicar próximos capítulos; y la otra es que le doy la bienvenida a Catalina, otra valiente que se animo a escribirme y dejarme su Review! Muchas gracias y espero que no te espantes y salgas corriendo (soy media friki XD) **

**A Juli, mi fiel lectora gracias por tu paciencia, tu buena onda y realmente me pone muy feliz que te guste! Hago todo lo posible para que así sea y espero que rinda sus frutos :) Así que este regalito de sábado va dedicado a vos! :D**

**No me queda ya mucho para decir, solo tentar a los valientes para que se animen a dejar su review, (siempre es bueno saber que les parece la historia y las criticas constructivas no le vienen mal a nadie), así que aun mantengo las esperanzas. Gracias chicas por escribirme, gracias por su buena onda!**

**El conjunto de ropa esta disponible en Polyvore para que puedan apreciarlo, en mi perfil!**

**Espero que lo disfruten, hasta la próxima! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>: I'll be your man.

"_A look from her is like oxygen; How would I keep breathing without her_

_She breaks a whole as she looks away; Now my heart ain't beating without her_

_She is my weakness, she is my weakness…"_

Abrió pesadamente los ojos esa mañana; el sol bañaba la habitación, que por cierto no reconoció como suya, iluminándola por completo. Estaba demasiado ordenada, las cortinas eran de un purpura intenso, tenia algunos portarretratos y las paredes habían sido pintadas con colores claros…

Él no solía levantarse demasiado tarde pero ese dia haría una excepción ya que eran las diez de la mañana y no tenía prisa en abandonar la cama. Estiro los bazos para descontracturar los músculos de su cuerpo y la punta de sus dedos rozaron la cadera desnuda de Abby que dormía profundamente a su lado. Sonrió como un idiota al observarla y recordar la noche pasada. Estaba de espaldas hacia él y se vio tentado de acariciar la blanca piel que parecía brillar con la claridad matutina; recorriendo con la mirada los lunares y las vertebras en su espalda, llego a sus cabellos revueltos y prendidos fuego sobre la almohada, pasando largo rato contemplándolos y acariciándolos. Sus besos habían sido tan dulces, su piel blanca tan tersa, sus gemidos al oído tan sensuales, sus ojos tan intensos y sus palabras tan tiernas que pensó que moriría amándola en algún momento de la noche. Le beso con dulzura el hombro, acariciando suavemente el menudo brazo y sonrió nuevamente. Se sentía feliz, completo. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima al confesarle cuánto la amaba y se sentía dichoso de haber descubierto que sus sentimientos no eran ajenos a ella, quien le correspondía con la misma intensidad y pasión suyas. No había pensando en las consecuencias que tendría aquello, pero tampoco quería detenerse a pensar demasiado ya que no le había servido antes. La amaba con locura y quería vivir el día a día junto a ella, sin necesidad de detenerse a pensar.

Alrededor de las diez y media, Nick abandono la cama para recoger su ropa y vestirse sin prisa, luego, antes de irse tapo con las sabanas el cuerpo desnudo e irresistible de la joven que se removió y murmuro suavemente algo que no logro oír.

Recorrió la casa en silencio, observando todo con un detalle minucioso, casi obsesivo para conocerla mejor. No necesitaba ser un experto en perfiles psicológicos para saber que era una californiana, de zona costera ya que había caracoles y estrellas de mar como adorno en algunos muebles y casi todos los colores de la casa eran cálidos; que amaba la fotografía ya que su casa era como un mural viviente. Tenía fotos por todos lados; fotos de su tiempo de FBI, en Virginia, otras tantas de Las Vegas, de su familia, de sus años de colegio e infinidad de hermosos paisajes tomados por ella misma. La cámara profesional, parecida a la que ellos utilizaban para la evidencia, descansaba impaciente en el escritorio del estudio, aguardando a ser usada. En ningún momento se esfumo la sonrisa de su rostro, parecía un adolescente y lo sabia; pero no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado perfecta, y era de él.

Abby abrió los ojos alrededor de las once de la mañana a causa del aroma a tostadas y café que procedía de la cocina. Sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba y se tapaba con la bata, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde encontró a Nick de espaldas preparando el desayuno descalzo con la camisa abierta. Sonrió ante la estúpida idea que cruzo su mente acerca de que ese cuadro siempre aparece en las películas románticas.

-Hey- saludo acercándose mientras se corría algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro aun adormilado; el volteo sonriente mientras ponía las últimas cosas sobre la mesa y se acerco para tomarla en un dulce abrazo tras besarle la frente. Ella sonrió mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos por dentro de la camisa y escondía su rostro en el pecho de él. Dios, olía tan bien, tan masculino… tan sensual. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía encastrar a la perfección con él; cada vez estaba más segura de saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Alzo la cabeza mientras él recorría de arriba abajo su espalda y respiraba en su oído, y beso su cuello para luego morder superficialmente su mentón, a lo que él sonrió.

-Ouch- se quejo suavemente riendo entre dientes, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven que lo observo a los ojos. –Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama- dijo seductor bajando a sus labios, pero no logro besarla ya que una estruendosa carcajada proveniente de esos labios tan tentadores para él, prorrumpió el silencio que los rodeaba. Nick la observo atónito, sin soltarle la cintura y ella no demostró ninguna intención de despegar su cuerpo del de él, pero no comprendía que había dicho para causarle gracia.

-¿No crees que sería demasiado cliché?- dijo Abby divertida y el frunció el ceño, sin comprender que era lo que ella veía mal. Definitivamente ella no permitiría que aquello se asemeje a una película romántica como su mente había insinuado. Sonrió negando con la cabeza y le dio un dulce beso en los labios que él correspondió rápidamente. –Dejémoslo así, desayunemos aquí, ya está todo en la mesa- dijo con simpleza y se sentó, notando cuan hambrienta estaba.

La guerra de miradas silenciosas comenzó apenas se sentaron a desayunar. Pero Abby tenía algunas dudas aun, y no pensaba pasarlas por alto ya que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de las posibles respuestas.

-¿Fue realmente el temor a que no te correspondiera, el que provoco que no me dijeras lo que sentías, o el trabajo… o tal vez alguien del trabajo?- pregunto suspicaz tras tomar un sorbo de café y luego mordió su tostada. Nick la observo fijamente, un tanto desconcertado, pero supo que no serviría de nada callárselo y bajo la vista a las cicatrices que rezaban su nombre en los brazos de ella. Estiro los suyos por encima de la mesa, esquivando las tazas y tomo entre sus manos las de ella que lo observo curiosa.

-Cuando te secuestraron, estuve al borde del colapso; pensé que todo se desmoronaría. No sabía de qué era capaz de hacerte el sicario para obtenerme a cambio. No entendía porque debía pasarte todo eso si solo me quería a mí y tu no habías tenido nada que ver con mi secuestro. Cuando te tuve entre mis brazos realmente pensé que estabas muerta, no pude imaginarme una vida si no volvía a mirarte o tenerte cerca, hasta que Greg me dijo que no, que tu pulso era demasiado débil pero aun respirabas- comento traspasándola con su oscura mirada y ella trago en seco; él apretó con suavidad y cariño su mano y ella sonrió incitándolo a seguir el relato. –Mi preocupación comenzó a aumentar en el hospital ya que el doctor que te atendió nos dijo que no querías despertar, así que la desesperación fue un tanto evidente para los demás. Monte guardia en el hospital aguardando a que despertaras. Estaba decidido, si debía decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, debía ser cuando despertaras; no esperaría mas, estaba por perderte así que no parecía tan descabellado. Catherine lo sabia, le pedí que me ayudara a llegar a ti- comento y Abby sostuvo su mirada, conectada a la de él.

-Pero no fue ella quien lo supo primero- contesto la joven, serena, con rostro inexpresivo y Nick trago en seco intentando resistirse a contarle la verdad. No quería que lo supiera porque, conociéndola como lo hacia, aquello tendría sus repercusiones ya que no cabía ninguna duda de que hablaría con el responsable; no quería que haya nadie en medio de su relación, pero no podía mentirle, no a ella.

-Grissom me sugirió que no lo hiciera; que reprima lo que sentía por ti, que no te lo dijera, ya que pondría en riesgo al equipo, te pondría en riesgo a ti, haciéndome mas vulnerable- dijo bajando la vista, rindiéndose ante la idea de ocultárselo. Abby no dio crédito a sus oídos por lo que oían salir de los labios del hombre que amaba, pero aun así conservo su inexpresivo rostro aunque estuviera consumiéndose por dentro y antes de que abriera la boca para hablar Nick continuo con el discurso. –No pude creer la frialdad con la que me dijo esas palabras; como fue capaz de pedirme algo así. Recuerdo que le dije cosas horribles, como que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, que jamás podría ponerse en mi lugar ya que no era capaz de sentir nada parecido a lo yo sentía por ti; que él jamás podría amar a alguien ya que solo pensaba en él… Supongo que le debo una disculpa ahora que sé lo que ha pasado con Sara…- dijo apenado rascándose la cabeza, nervioso, rehuyendo la mirada brillante de Abby que aun asimilaba la información en silencio.

-Debe ser una broma- se limito a decir ella finalmente; su rostro parecía tallado en mármol mientras buscaba la mirada de Nick que alzo la vista y la observo confuso. –Es decir, estas justificándolo cuando él se tomo la libertad de tener una relación con Sara, siendo deshonesto contigo pidiéndote que hicieras algo que iba en contra de tus creencias mientras él no cumplía su palabra- reflexiono en voz alta y Nick pareció sonrojarse ante la mirada inquisitiva de la joven que destellaba ira contenida. –Entiendo que quieras disculparte con él, eso habla de la buena persona que eres, pero creo que fue un tanto egoísta de su parte- dijo determinada y él se puso de pie de un salto y se acerco a ella que aun estaba sentada, con los músculos tensos observando el lugar vacio que Nick dejo al levantarse y situarse a su lado.

-Abby- llamo dulcemente al oído pero ella no respondió; fue entonces cuando poso con delicadeza sus fuertes manos en los muslos de ella y la giro suavemente en la silla para que estuviera frete a él. –Mírame preciosa- dijo con dulzura y ella clavo su refulgente mirada en la oscura de él. –Lamento haber tardado tanto. Sé que parte de la culpa es mía por ser un cobarde, por tenerle el respeto o tal vez el miedo suficiente a Grissom y no desafiarlo. Debí decirte todo esto antes lo se, pero no tuve el valor. Lo lamento. Pensé que entre tú y Greg sucedían cosas, y luego apareció Reid y… no pude controlar mis celos. Intente mantenerte a distancia, no trabajar en los mismos casos contigo, ser distante en el trato, pero siendo precavido lo único que lograba era alejarte de mi y nada servía si te quería conmigo. Me resultaba imposible resistirme porque te amaba demasiado- comento apenado y Abby creyó que se derretiría de dulzura al oírlo.

-No debes disculparte, hiciste lo que creíste correcto y eso es algo que me encanto siempre de ti- se limito a contestar mientras él se acercaba a sus labios y ella, rodeando su cuello, acorto la distancia que quedaba entre ambos para darle un dulce beso. Estaba tornándose salvaje, quedándose ya sin aire cando el celular de él sonó encima de la mesa. –Mmhh- dijo contra los labios de Abby que estaba dispuesta a no dejarlos fácilmente. –Debo atender- dijo entre besos y ella riendo no se lo permitió profundizando aun mas el beso. –Sabes que no puedo resistirme, ¿verdad? Eres muy mala…- dijo con picardía alargando el brazo y tomando finalmente el celular…

-¿Te han mandado a ti también?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta, ya dispuesto a irse, observándola leer un mensaje en su celular.

-Si, me ha tocado con Catherine y Warrick, en un restaurant en el centro- contesto un tanto ceñuda aun observando la pantalla iluminada del celular. Él se acercó y beso dulcemente la mejilla de ella, captando su atención.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Nadie tiene que porque sospechar- dijo confiado y ella sonrió un poco mas relajada. –Les diremos que…- comenzó, pero la joven lo interrumpió sabiéndolo de memoria ya que habían arreglado que decir a su repentina reconciliación.

-Hemos hablado y aclarado nuestras diferencias; y la amistad esta igual que siempre- finalizo y tras sonreír rozo con delicadeza los labios de ella que bufo mientras lo observaba alejarse con el auto.

Antes de ir a la escena que le había tocado, Abby pasó por el laboratorio para dejar su bolso que pesaba bastante y tomar su maletín con todo lo requerido. Regresando al aparcamiento, se topo con Sara quien se dirigía al laboratorio en sentido contrario, al doblar una esquina.

-¡Sara!- fue lo único que atino a decir la pelirroja ante la sorpresa, arrojándose a los brazos de su compañera que le correspondió el gesto cálidamente.

-Hola pequeña- saludo rodeándola solo con un brazo ya que el otro estaba inmovilizado a causa de las vendas.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- dijo Abby radiante observándola con una amplia sonrisa y la morena sonrió avergonzada.

-No del todo, me faltan aun unos días para el alta definitiva, pero he venido a hablar con Ecklie- comento con seriedad señalando el camino y la joven frunció el ceño sin comprender ya que pensó que estaba en el laboratorio por Grissom. –Ya sabes, me cito para hablar de la relación con Grissom- dijo en un susurro tenso y la pelirroja comprendió, tensándose ella también. Si la situación se le complicaba a Sara y Grissom siendo de rangos diferentes, pudiendo mantener una relación abierta, la de ella con Nick era imposible.

-Espero que todo salga bien- deseo Abby con un nudo en la garganta tragando en seco, nerviosa de solo imaginárselo.

-Quería agradecerte por el perfil, no debe haber sido fácil estar metida en la cabeza de Natalie todo el tiempo- dijo la morena un tanto incomoda y la pelirroja sonrió amable.

-No es necesario, hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia uno de esta categoría y la verdad, aunque suene un tanto extraño, disfrute haciéndolo… supongo que extrañaba hacer perfiles- rio amable y Sara la siguió con el ceño fruncido debido a la excentricidad de la pequeña. –Además, fue un trabajo en equipo, no debes agradecerme solo a mi; toda la familia te estuvo buscando. De hecho fue Nick quien te encontró, así que comparado con el de los demás, mi trabajo ha sido ínfimo- sonrió la pelirroja y Sara la observo fijamente.

-¿Cómo esta todo con Nick?- pregunto de repente y Abby noto que ella solita se había metido en ese horrible callejón sin salida al nombrarlo. Tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo se llevo una mano a los cabellos, nerviosa bajo la mirada expectante de Sara que no perdía un detalle de la reacción de la joven. –Lo he notado un tanto extraño contigo en los últimos días- agrego al ver que la joven estaba en blanco.

-Oh, eso…- dijo Abby sintiendo como lentamente el agua le llegaba al cuello sin saber cómo demonios salir de allí. –Hemos hablado y aclarado nuestras diferencias, así que… nuestra amistad siguen en pie- rio y se extraño de lo natural que le salió la risa y lo serena que estuvo durante el discurso. Sintiendo que se ahogaba bajo la mirada inquisidora de Sara, bajo la vista al reloj para darse una excusa y la encontró al observar las manecillas que le decían cuan retrasada estaba. –Ehmm, llegare tarde a la escena si no me doy prisa- sonrió y volvió a abrazarla con ternura.

-De acuerdo, lo mismo pasara conmigo- rio Sara y tras despedirse y desearse suerte mutuamente, cada una se dirigió a su destino.

-Lamento el retraso, no tengo excusa… De hecho si- dijo deteniéndose en seco en medio del saloncito donde Warrick y Catherine habían comenzado a recoger evidencia observando todo a su alrededor. –No importa, que tenemos-dijo entusiasta, pero al acercarse a sus compañeros, noto el desastre en las distintas mesas. -Wow, esto es asqueroso- comento y el moreno alzo la vista divertido.

-¿Qué crees, Rob?- dijo con picardía, ocultando una sonrisa burlona y Abby chasqueo la lengua para luego bufar.

-Oh, no; ¿tú también con eso?- dijo Abby, apoyando su maletín en el piso. -¿No se contentan solo con llamarme por mi nombre o el apellido completo? Además, eso es algo privado, de mi antigua familia, Brown- dijo irritada y el moreno rio a carcajada batiente. En el último tiempo se le había dado al moreno fastidiarla, llamándola por el apodo que el FBI había escogido para ella, lo que le recordaba inevitablemente a Spencer y un malestar la rodeaba cuando Warrick lo hacía. Pero como sabía que no había solución para ello, la joven se encargaba de darle cucharadas de su propia medicina, lo que los sumía a los dos en un círculo vicioso de bromas y comentarios burlones que jamás acabaría.

-El trabajo aquí está bastante cubierto, pequeña. Podrías interrogar a los sospechosos con Brass y hacer más rápido la tarea- comento Catherine con su habitual tono maternal y la joven asintió. –Te llamaremos ante nuevas evidencias- anuncio antes de que se fuera y pronto se reunió con Jim para interrogar a la dueña del lugar que tenia la particularidad de apagar absolutamente todas las luces para que los clientes cenaran y almorzaran, dándole una nueva experiencia de sabores y texturas intensos. Como si estuvieran cortados como una madera, o como dice el dicho "de tal palo tal astilla", tanto padre e hija encontraron interesante el lugar, pero ambos convinieron en que era un brillante lugar para asesinar a alguien y tener un abanico de sospechosos seguido de un intenso dolor de cabeza para los policías ya que no lo encontrarían tan fácilmente. Armándose de paciencia y convenciendo a su padre de que también lo hiciera, la joven decidió tomarse el trabajo con tranquilidad, ya que era evidente que el asesino estaba allí entre ellos, solo había que armar el rompecabezas y descubrirlo.

Así que, de la dueña y chef del restaurant, pasaron a las acompañantes de la víctima, un famoso editor de una revista importante, y una de ellas tenia la vestimenta llena de sangre. Abby las acompañaría luego de los interrogatorios al laboratorio para tomar el sweater de la joven como evidencia. Luego de la quinta llamada de Catherine, interrogaron al propietario de los binoculares infrarrojos que habían encontrado en una de las mesas ya que sospechaba que su mujer lo engañaba, pero a pesar de ello no tenían nada…

No había sido muy grato enterarse por Greg que él era el único que no había sospechado de la relación que mantenían Sara y Grissom, pero tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para indagar en ese asunto ya que una víctima decapitada al volante de un karting aguardaba que se resolviera el caso. Si tuvo que necesitar de todo su autocontrol cuando Grissom le pidió, en su momento, que no demostrara sus sentimientos hacia Abby, Nick supo de manera inmediata que habérselos declarado a ella y tener que ocultárselos al mundo era mucho más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Aun más si las personas como Hodges se empeñaban en meterse en medio. Ya le había dado los resultados de las muestras pero lo detuvo antes que ingresara a la oficina.

-Lamento lo sucedido hace unas semanas con el rumor- dijo evitando la oscura mirada de Nick, que no comprendió porque le pedía disculpas en aquel momento, además de que fuera poco habitual en él pedirlas.

-¿Qué quieres Hodges?- resolvió con simpleza Nick observándolo fijamente y el técnico en rastros alzo la mirada clavándola en la de su compañero, nervioso.

-Es que Abby se ha enojado mucho por lo que hice, y… sentía que debía comenzar por pedirte disculpas a ti ya que para ella eres muy importante… y no sé cómo arreglar las cosas con ella…- balbuceo nervioso, pero de todo lo que dijo a Nick solo le retumbo una frase en la mente. –Pensé que podrías decirme como resolverlo… Es decir, ya sabes, tu y Abby…-

-Un momento, ¿Abby te ha dicho que soy importante para ella?- pregunto sin dar crédito a sus oídos, ya que era muy arriesgado que Hodges comenzara a sospechar algo mas; de hecho ya sospechaba que sabia mas de los que le convenía a ambos y debía salir de ese callejón sin salida cuanto antes.

-Sí, y luego amenazo con que no volviera a hacerlo… Y la verdad es que no sé como…- siguió alterado, pero Nick decidió que era suficiente.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Hodges! ¿No crees que conmigo ya has terminado? ¿No será tiempo de que intentes hablar con ella y comenzar a meterte en tus asuntos?- dijo alzando las cejas y el técnico en rastros no supo que contestar, por lo que Nick giro sobre sus talones y desaprecio de allí negando con la cabeza, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

-¡Eso ha sido asqueroso!- dijo Abby desplomándose en una silla a aguardar el próximo sospechoso, luego de que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, tras interrogar a tres hermanos que rieron descontroladamente durante el interrogatorio, contando como uno de ellos se había propasado con una de las acompañantes de la víctima y habían tenido el descaro de insinuársele a Abby, pero gracias al cielo, salto en su defensa su padre poniéndolos en lugar con amenazas.

-¡Vaya que sí! Todo esto me resulta extraño, ¿has visto algo raro, rayito de sol?- pregunto paseándose frente a ella que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, exhausta.

-No, hasta ahora no- dijo un tanto decepcionada y Brass sonrió paseándose de un lado a otro. –Abbs- dijo de repente y la joven abrió los ojos para notar que Jim le hacía señas con la cabeza ya que se acercaba el próximo sospechoso de los tantos que quedaban aun. La pelirroja se puso de pie al lado de su padre y notaron, un tanto asombrados, como un oficial acompañaba a un joven rubio, bastante atractivo a los ojos de Abby, que era no vidente. Padre e hija se observaron antes de que Jim comenzara el interrogatorio, durante el cual Abby noto rastros de sangre en la corbata del joven y lo que parecía restos de haberse limpiado las manos.

-Muy bien, la señorita Robertson lo acompañara a tomarse las huellas- dijo Jim observando elocuentemente a Abby que comprendió al instante que algo no le cerraba del todo.

-Por aquí- dijo suavemente la pelirroja y sorpresivamente el joven extendió el brazo.

-Ehmm, si no le molesta conducirme hasta el lugar- dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa amable y seductora, lo que le provoco a la joven un fuerte escalofrío. No podía ser hermoso y tener esa aura tan oscura al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que no, por aquí- dijo tomándole el brazo y conduciéndolo hacia el escritorio donde un oficial aguardaba para tomarle las huellas.

De regreso, el joven tropezó con algo que había tirado en el suelo y cayó en los brazos de Abby que logro sostenerlo para que no cayera de bruces. Ambos rieron y él alzo las manos y sorpresivamente recorrió lentamente el rostro de la pelirroja que deseo con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse como era habitual en ella, pero algo en el joven no se lo permitió.

-Tal y como lo dice tu voz, eres hermosa- susurro aun recorriendo su rostro y la joven debió carraspear antes de hablar. ¿Por qué demonios sentía ese frio gélido en el estomago?

-Usted esta en etapa de interrogatorio, señor. Debo comunicarle que esto es inapropiado ya que estoy trabajando aquí- informo Abby fríamente y el sonrió dulcemente como respuesta para luego pedir disculpas. La joven se acercó temblando levemente a su padre que había visto desde lejos la escena.

-¿Ya te había tocado un caso así antes? Es decir, ¿en el que la persona fuera no vidente?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y ella asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Si; cuando tienes una habilidad, deseas desarrollarla y saber mas de ella. Fue lo que me sucedió cuando quise practicar esto de detectar las mentiras; pensé que era la única en el mundo y me he encontrado con que estaba equivocada. En los cursos de conducta humana y anatomía, nos hicieron trabajar en un caso similar. Son particularmente difíciles ya que a las personas con este tipo de discapacidad, no se les puede tener en cuenta la mirada; utilizan otros recursos que para las personas que poseen ese sentido serian anormales. Cuando sospechamos de alguien que gesticula mucho con las manos sabemos que no lo hace habitualmente y detectamos el error o la mentira, pero en estos casos ellos utilizan las manos para darle el sentido y la intención que sus ojos no pueden demostrar- explico la pelirroja y su padre la observo asombrado de que fura tan natural para ella hablar de eso; la hacia parecer mayor. –Sucede lo mismo con las muecas del rostro. Así que debemos valernos de nuestros instintos y las pruebas científicas, o… en algo que a nosotros nos sucede a menudo, las corazonadas- dijo con el rostro iluminado, y Jim alzo las cejas.

-¿Has tenido una con este joven?- pregunto en un tono que lo delato como sobreprotector y ella pareció desilusionada.

-Ambos sabemos que debemos hacer caso a las pruebas que lo demuestren y no debemos llevarnos por nuestros instintos, pero ese joven de allí tiene un aura demasiado oscura; jamás he tenido tantos escalofríos como cuando se acercó a mí y me toco- dijo Abby impresionada y Brass sonrió comprensivo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pequeña, pero debemos aguardar a las pruebas- dijo torciendo los labios desconforme ya que el la comprendía y sabia la impotencia que lo embarga a uno cuando suceden esas cosas.

Tras interrogar a la última pareja que quedaba allí, la cual se había comprometido el mismo dia y con el sol en lo alto del cielo marcando un nuevo dia, decidieron que era suficiente en la escena y regresaron al laboratorio para examinar el sweater de la joven con la sangre de la víctima y presenciar la autopsia.

Estaba dirigiéndose a ayudar a Warrick para analizar una servilletas en busca de huellas cuando tuvo se cruzo en el camino con Greg que le sonrió radiante para luego abrazarla con dulzura.

-¿Qué dices pequeña?- saludo dándole un beso en la frente y Abby lo observo entrecerrando los ojos ya que el tono demasiado alegre le resulto sospechoso.

-Sospecho que sabes algo y no me lo estás diciendo- dijo la pelirroja pellizcándole una mejilla a lo que el sonrió con picardía. –Insistiría en intentar quitarte la información si no estuviera apresurada- rio ella con maldad. –Oí que tienen el caso de una víctima decapitada en una carrera de karting- dijo divertida y el asintió. –Interesante-.

-Si, estamos pensando con Nick reunirlos a todos e ir al circuito a divertirnos un poco al finalizar el caso, ¿te unes?- pregunto entusiasmado como un niño y Abby sonrió ampliamente.

-Me encantaría- contesto ella contagiándose del mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo va lo tuyo?- pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros un tanto decepcionada.

-No hemos llegado a ningún lugar aun, está más complicado de lo que creíamos- dijo suspirando viendo al final del pasillo a Nick que le sonrió ampliamente, e intentando no ruborizarse ni hacer una mueca que la delatara; enseguida corrió la vista concentrándose en el rostro de su amigo.

-¡Bueno, suerte con eso!- deseo amable como siempre y tras despedirse cada uno se fue por su lado. Mientras Catherine le comunico a través de una llamada que Jim estaba interrogando nuevamente a la dueña del restaurant por cierta información que había omitido, Abby llegaba al laboratorio en el que Warrick se encontraba al borde de la desesperación con la mesa atiborrada de servilletas de tela por analizar. Cuando, finalmente encontraron una huella, se dirigieron a la sala de evidencia para encontrarse con Catherine que comparaba todos los resultados de las muestras de alimento traídas del restaurant; el único que coincidía y del que habían encontrado la huella era el joven no vidente al que Abby tanto le había desconfiado.

-Sera mejor que permanezcas aquí afuera, cariño. Iré con Catherine- dijo Jim en la puerta de sala de interrogatorio y ella acepto presenciarla desde afuera.

-Ha traído otra mujer esta vez, detective- dijo amable direccionando la cabeza hacia la puerta que se cerraba de la cual habían resonado los pasos que se le acercaban. -¿Dónde se encuentra la joven tan amable que me interrogo junto a usted?- pregunto y Abby noto como su padre la observaba a través del vidrio a pesar de que este fuera oscuro y ella se sonrojaba levemente. Distraídamente tomo la cruz que descansaba en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarla entre sus dedos; era una costumbre que tenia cada vez que necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Cómo sabes que la que esta sentada frente a mi es otra mujer y no la joven que conociste en el interrogatorio?- pregunto Jim con aspereza y el joven sonrió ampliamente.

-No huelo su dulce perfume- se limito a contestar direccionando la cabeza hacia Brass. –Y a juzgar por el que invade mí sentido aquí, es alguien mayor que la joven- contesto y Abby, fuera de la sala ahogo una risa, llevándose una mano a la boca, ante las miradas que cruzaron su padre con la que parecía su madre por la brutal sinceridad del joven chef.

Más allá se sintió un ruido proveniente del vestuario que le hizo volver la cabeza para asegurarse de que a alguien se le había caído algo, pero encontró el pasillo desierto; carcomida un tanto por la curiosidad, pero mas que nada por si alguien necesitaba ayuda, decidió acercarse a la puerta pero encontró los espacios entre el largo banco y los lockers, vacío.

-¿Hola?- pregunto y a pesar de que ninguna voz humana le contesto, un ruido a la vuelta de los lockers, fuera del alcance de su vista, sí lo hizo. Se detuvo en seco; si al final de los casilleros doblando a la izquierda estaban las duchas y no deseaba sorprender a nadie bañándose, y a juzgar desde donde procedía el ruido, decidió caminar hasta el final de los casilleros de la derecha y doblar en esa dirección. No llego a doblar la esquina de los casilleros cuando dos manos firmes la tomaron de la cintura abrazándola por atrás y la arrastraron detrás de los casilleros fuera de la vista de todo el laboratorio. Se mordió la lengua antes de omitir ruido alguno ya que al tocar las manos que la sostenían fuertemente y no le permitían ver quien era, reconoció en el anular de la mano derecha el ya tan conocido anillo de Nick.

-Sin duda, algún dia de estos lograras matarme de un susto- se quejo suavemente sonriéndose por la ocurrencia de él, tomándolo de los brazos cuando él la apoyo suavemente contra la pared, quedándose enfrentados a muy poca distancia un cuerpo del otro. Alzo la vista y traspaso la intensa mirada de Nick que la observaba sonriente, como un adolescente enamorado. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Nada, es solo que no te he visto durante el dia y tuve ganas de saludarte y besarte…- dijo él acercándose a la joven hasta posar suavemente sus labios en los de ella. –Estas hermosa- susurro seductor, pasando su tibia lengua por los labios de la joven que suspiro ante la sorpresa y le cedió el paso a su boca sin pensarlo dos veces rodeándole el cuello con sus menudos brazos. El adhirió cada curva de su cuerpo al de ella apoyado contra la pared, sin posibilidad de escapar y le tomaba suavemente la nuca mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía en la pared. Abby nunca se había sentido tan a gusto ni tan protegida como en aquel momento teniendo su cuerpo pegado al de él, con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas debido al temor de correr el riesgo de ser vistos. El beso estaba tornándose salvaje cuando oyeron un ruido cerca y separaron sus labios bruscamente para oír, entre sus jadeos, si se trataba de alguien que acababa de entrar. Abby le rodeo la cintura en un tierno abrazo mientras él posaba la cabeza en su hombro y corría los rebeldes cabellos para besarle el cuello, aguardando a que sus respiraciones tomen el ritmo normal.

-No podemos hacer esto, aquí- susurro ella acariciándole la nuca y el rio suavemente a su oído.

-Lo sé, pero se siente tan bien- dijo con picardía y con ojos llenos de amor la observo detenidamente. La arruguita en su frente hizo aparición mientras lo observaba de una manera extraña. -¿Qué ocurre?- se separo de ella apenas unos centímetros para observarla mejor.

-Sara tuvo una cita con Ecklie para discutir la relación de ella con Grissom- se limito a comentar y Nick asintió seriamente.

-Sí lo mismo hizo con Grissom, en su oficina ya que no respondía las llamadas de Ecklie. Los he visto hablar con seriedad, no creo que fuera nada alegre. De hecho parecía la mismísima Inquisición- dijo apretando los maxilares.

-La Inquisición se realizara cuando mis padres se enteren- comento Abby como al pasar, atrayendo la mirada de Nick que la observo con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué?! ¿Piensas contárselo?- pregunto atónito, aun seguían a poca distancia lo que no la ayudaba a concentrarse ya que era demasiada la tentación de besarlo.

-Estuve pensándolo durante el dia y creo que a Patrick tengo que decírselo; no tiene jurisdicción aquí, así que puede estar al tanto y podre amenazarlo para que no se lo cuente a Jim. En cuanto a él…- comenzó y ambos se observaron al mismo tiempo diciéndose con miradas aterradas que no y echaron a reír asombrados de conocerlo tan bien. Pero luego se produjo un momento de silencio entre ambos, en el que la pelirroja se tenso recayendo en algo que aun no habían evaluado.

-No será fácil, ¿lo sabes? Al momento de saberse la verdad Grissom no tendrá ningún inconveniente en confesar la suya ya que él es el supervisor y Sara una CSI nivel 3; es decir son de rangos diferentes, lo que está permitido en las normas del laboratorio. Si decidimos contárselo, Grissom no nos lo hará más fácil ya que nuestra situación no es la misma, y no quiero pensar ni siquiera en Brass…- dijo Abby sin que la arruguita abandonara su frente, claramente preocupada, traspasándolo con su brillante mirada cargada de preocupación para luego apoyar la cabeza contra la pared y cerrar fuertemente los ojos y Nick tardo unos minutos en responder pensando que tenia razón en lo que decía, mientras la observaba.

-Hey, mírame- dijo con ternura tomando el mentón de la joven que abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente. -No sé cuanto resistiremos pero podremos intentar mantenerlo en privado- dijo pensándolo como una posibilidad y Abby suspiro aliviada de que lo entendiera y conociera los riesgos. –Espere demasiado para tenerte junto a mi, como para perderte ahora por ventilar nuestra "relación inapropiada" en el trabajo- dijo con serenidad en su tono de voz y dulzura en sus ojos, acariciando la rosa mejilla de la joven que sonrió a medias aun preocupada. Él la observo fijamente, sin dejar pasar un detalle de su hermoso rostro; cómo las cejas se juntaban indescriptiblemente, como sus grandes y pardos ojos brillaban intensos mientras le correspondían la mirada, su nariz tan perfecta apenas fruncida por el disgusto, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar el aliento tibio, controlado y dulce; sus manos en su cintura, tomaban con fuerza su remera como si tuviera temor de perderlo, como si él fuera a alejarse de ella dejándola sola. Nick sin despegar su vista de ella, recorrió con la punta de sus dedos los carnosos labios de la joven para luego bajar al mentón recorriendo finalmente el borde de su maxilar para seguir el arco del cuello y acariciar lentamente su clavícula; luego volvió a su mejilla y se acercó mas al rostro de Abby que lo observo sin parpadear. –Te quiero a ti y solo a ti; y si debo ocultar en el trabajo nuestra relación para no perderte ni alejarte de mi lado, entonces lo hare… hasta que estemos listos y sea el momento adecuado- finalizo besándola dulcemente, fue un beso casto, solo piel contra piel pero que le dio las fuerzas y la confianza que Abby necesitaba. Enseguida se colgó de su cuello y él la correspondió dulcemente apretándola con suavidad contra su cuerpo.

-Sabes, en el caso que estamos investigando he descubierto una innovadora manera de cenar… tal vez quieras probarla esta noche en casa, luego de las carreras de kartings- dijo seductora cuando se separaron, cerca de los labios de Nick quien sintió su corazón palpitar frenético bajo la intensa y brillante mirada parda de ella que sonreía ampliamente, controlándose para no hacerla suya en ese momento. Se limito a reír entre dientes y besarle la comisura de los labios.

-¿Así que iras a la carrera de kartings que estamos organizando con Greg?- dijo cuando caminaban hacia la puerta ya que Abby debía regresar al interrogatorio y Nick debía cerrar el caso con sus compañeros.

-Así es, iré con él. Pasara por casa a buscarme- dijo distraída, observando que nadie se aparezca de repente en la puerta ya que estaban tomados de la mano y él se contuvo de decir nada, ya que tendría que comenzar a manejar sus celos; además tenía entendido que nada sucedía entre ellos dos, aunque no entendiera la extraña conexión que ambos jóvenes tenían, pero no dejaba de carcomerle la cabeza aunque sea un poquito esos amigos tan enfermizos que en el último tiempo lo habían asaltado.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en tu casa para cenar?- dijo atrayéndola más hacia él y besándola de repente. Abby abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se sonrojo intensamente ya que estaban cerca de la puerta y podían ser vistos. Nick se limito a reír por el mohín de su rostro y corrió algunos mechones de los cabellos que caían sobre él.

-Enserio debo irme, Catherine me matara si no me encuentra fuera de la sala- dijo ella divertida ya que él no quería dejarla ir. –Además tú y Greg tienen una carrera que organizar- dijo y un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos. -¿Estas acostumbrado a perder Stokes?- dijo provocándolo y él rio entre dientes sin soltarle la mano.

-No, pero puedo acostumbrarme si después tomo venganza en privado- dijo seductor y Abby sonrió ampliamente acariciándole el rostro con suavidad. Era tan hermoso cuando sonreía y la observaba de esa manera tan particular como solo él podía hacerlo, y se sentía tan bien estar tomada de su mano, pero era una pena no poder expresarse libremente cuando debían cuidarse de demostrarse nada ya que no podían mantener una relación siendo CSI del mismo nivel en el mismo turno, además conociéndolo bien a Grissom, ambos sabían que no permitiría algo así.

-Abby- llamo él con su armoniosa voz, logrando quitarla de sus tan revueltos pensamientos y que lo mirara. –Te amo- dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente claro para que ella lo oiga. Ya estaban en la puerta del vestuario, del lado del pasillo por lo que no podía hacer nada excepto sonreír como una idiota ante la sorpresa de la intensidad de las palabras y la pasión con las que las dijo, completamente feliz mientras sentía las mariposas revolucionarse histéricas en su estomago.

-Y yo a ti- contesto ella antes de separarse sonrientes, completamente enamorados.

-¿Estas lista pequeña?- pregunto en la puerta de su casa un Greg sonriente de haber terminado su jornada de trabajo al igual que ella y entusiasmado por irse, ya que la invitación a la carrera había tenido gran repercusión y asistirían casi todos sus compañeros de laboratorio. Tras afirmar sonriente Abby tomo el bolso y se dirigió al auto de su amigo que no tardo en arrancarlo y dirigirse al circuito de kartings. –Estas hermosa, Abbs- dijo él luego de un intervalo de silencio, sin mirarla, pero la pelirroja sintió la intención de querer indagar mas allá de su amigo y rio entre dientes.

-Gracias- se limito a decir y cuando estaban llegando, le dijo astutamente: -Si quieres saber algo, solo debes preguntármelo Greg; sabes que no me gustan los rodeos- dijo sonriente aun cuando su amigo estacionaba.

-Hemos llegado- se limito a contestar con picardía y ambos rieron antes de bajar. Abby no se lo ocultaría a su mejor amigo, pero ella sabía que él ya lo sabía todo, por lo que estaba sobrentendido lo que sucedía entre Nick y ella. Pero también sabía que Greg amaba bromear con ella y divertirse sacándola de quicio, por lo que sacaría todo el jugo posible de aquella situación y si sentía la necesidad de insinuarle cosas sin decirle realmente lo que pasaba, seria mucho mas divertido y mejor para él.

Casi todos ya estaban allí, aguardando ansiosos el comienzo; solo faltaban Nick, Grissom y Sara. Los jóvenes saludaron al Doc y a David y mientras Greg aguardaba la llegada de Nick, Abby se reunió con Catherine.

-Estas hermosa pequeña- dijo la mayor observándola de pies a cabeza, ya que no era habitual ver a la joven tan liviana de ropa. –Si no te conociera diría que intentas impresionar a alguien- dijo con picardía y Abby sonrió forzosamente y le agradeció a los cielos que su compañera no lo notara.

Finalmente llego Nick y tras intercambiar miradas pasionales disimuladamente, comenzaron las carreras disfrutando todos como si hubiesen vuelto en el tiempo y se trataran de niños. Luego de una hora, hicieron su aparición Sara y Grissom, y mientras ella observaba sonriente como todos se divertían debido a la lesión de su brazo, el supervisor decidió dar unas vueltas siendo el ganador de la segunda vuelta; mientras las restantes las ganaron el Doc, Abby y Greg. Para satisfacción de la pelirroja, Nick no logro ganar ninguna siendo el blanco de burlas y comentarios sarcásticos de sus compañeros.

Llegada la noche y sin ningún caso para resolver por el momento, decidieron que era tiempo de regresar cada uno a su casa para descansar. Nick se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella prefirió volver con Greg para no levantar mas sospechas de las que rondaban las mentes de sus compañeros. Así que, tras despedirse y decirse con la mirada _"te veo en un rato"_, la pelirroja volvió a su casa en el auto de su amigo de quien se despidió rápidamente con la excusa de estar "destrozada" por el largo día que habían tenido, desapareció puertas adentro de su casa para preparar la cena para Nick que no tardaría en llegar para tomar su venganza en privado…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 ya disponible para todo aquel que no me haya abandonado! Debería festejar pero se que los hice esperar demasiado, lo lamento pero fueron semanas difíciles en las que se ocurrían ideas constantemente en mi loca cabecilla y no podía dejarlas pasar, por lo que me retrace por empezar otros proyectos, dentro de ellos uno de Criminal Minds que espero lo lean cuando lo suba XD **

**Eternamente agradecida por las reviews de Juli y Catalina, me alegran los días y me dan la pila necesaria para seguir con esta historia. Gracias chicas! :D Este me salio extremadamente largo para ustedes que disfrutan de leerlos y creo que un tanto (por no decir muy) cursi :$ Espero no se empalaguen!**

**Vale una aclaración antes de dejarlos por su cuenta para leer, tengo la particularidad de que cuando vi la serie, (y lo sigo haciendo ya que nunca me canso :D) no me gustaron los cambios en mi familia favorita, llámese a la incorporación de nuevos personajes, en realidad dos específicos; por lo tanto verán que en vez de Ronnie y Riley, personajes que no son de mi agrado, va a aparecer Abby en su lugar, esto me ayuda a no romperme el coco para intentar meterla en cada caso ya que suplanta a otra persona de la serie y no poner a la original. Espero no se molesten y acepto criticas y sugerencias. **

**Como ya saben el conjunto esta disponible en Polyvore, visiten mi perfil y échenle un vistazo. No los distraigo mas...**

**A leer! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>: The Inquisition.

"_Silence is the most powerful scream"-Anonymous._

El sonido del celular la despertó aquella mañana. Reconoció el timbre personalizado de llamada como el que le correspondía al supervisor y dio un salto en la cama. Observo rápidamente el despertador, que no había sonado y que le indico que eran las once de la mañana, y atendió intentando no sonar agitada ni desesperada.

-Te has quedado dormida- dijo la voz de Grissom del otro lado del teléfono a modo de saludo cuando Abby atendió controlando la respiración, pero al oírlo exhalo todo el aire contenido en una especie de bufido.

-¿Acaso estas espiándome?- pregunto irritada, sin dejar de asombrarse de cuanto la conocía. –Odio que hagas eso- se quejo sentándose en la cama mientras se quitaba los crespos y despeinados cabellos del rostro. La risa del supervisor sonó amortiguada del otro lado. –Aun me pregunto cómo sabes mis horarios de sueño- dijo pensativa.

-No hace falta espiarte, para saber tus horas de sueño y que amas dormir más que comer, pequeña- dijo divertido y la joven suspiro exasperada. Al lado de ella Nick se removía, despertándose lentamente y haciendo ruido mientras bostezaba.

-Agghh, ¿quién…?- dijo medio incorporado en la cama sosteniéndose por los codos y la pelirroja dio un respingo debido a la sorpresa y se arrojo encima de él para taparle bruscamente la boca con la mano que tenia libre, mientras que con la otra sostenía aun el celular en su oído.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto de repente Grissom y Abby sintió como un rubor intenso se concentraba en sus mejillas que comenzaron a arder y Nick debajo de ella la observaba con ojos pequeños sin comprender que sucedía.

-No es nada, es solo Bolton… Tu sabes esta despertándose como yo- rio nerviosa, en voz alta y Grissom pareció creérselo.

-Bueno, te llamaba para decirte que tendrás un caso con Sara; estuve separándolos y lo mejor será que se reincorpore junto a ti- informo y tras darle el lugar y el horario, se despidió. Solo cuando colgó y se aseguro de que nadie la llamaría, aparto la mano de los labios de Nick que se había vuelto a dormir profundamente y sonrió con ternura.

-Nick, es hora de levantarse… es tarde- dijo en voz baja y él se removió bajo ella.

-Solo un poco mas- se quejo en sueños acariciándole la cintura y Abby sonrió ampliamente debido a la ternura que le provocaba verlo tan en paz.

-De acuerdo. Iré a preparar el desayuno, pero deberás levantarte cuando esté listo- dijo ella contra sus labios que luego beso suavemente.

Casi todo estaba listo y decidió que era una hermosa mañana para desayunar al aire libre y luego de preparar la mesa pequeña en el jardín, regreso a la cocina. Estaba poniendo todo en la bandeja cuando sintió que cuatro patas se acercaban a ella y al dar vuelta a la mesada se encontró con su enorme perro que tras ladrar feliz se acerco a ella para recibir el cariño que le correspondía tras de unas semanas de ausencia.

-¡Bolton!- dijo asombrada, agachándose para acariciar al perro que movía la cola feliz. -¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Quién te ha…?- pregunto en voz alta pero se interrumpió al recordar con quien lo había dejado; el ruido de la puerta principal que se cerraba le contesto que solo una persona podía hacerlo y cuando su padre apareció sonriente en la cocina, palideció como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

-¡Buenos días cielo! ¡Oh, veo que estas por desayunar lo que es una suerte ya que muero de hambre!- saludo acercándose y besándole la frente.

-Papa, ¿qué haces aquí?- balbuceo torpemente sin reaccionar; aun lo observaba fijamente con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cariño te encuentras bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma- observo su padre alegre y de pronto se oyó un fuerte y amenazador ladrido, seguido de un grito de asombro. Bolton había desaparecido de allí, dirigiéndose a la habitación ya que intuía que su dueña no estaba sola. -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Patrick alarmado y Abby sintió como los pocos colores que tenía la abandonaban por completo.

-Oh, estaba viendo una película porque no podía dormir cuando decidí preparar el desayuno y deje la televisión encendida- contesto y se asombro de que su mente trabajara tan rápido en aquella situación, pero si su padre se enteraba que Nick estaba en la habitación… _"No te aparezcas, pase lo que pase no te aparezcas, no te parezcas",_ pensó repitiéndoselo en su interior, pero otro ladrido de Bolton rompió el silencio que se había producido entre padre e hija, seguido de unos pasos desesperados que salían al pasillo.

-Abby, creo… creo que no le caigo bien a tu… perro…- dijo Nick nervioso apareciéndose en pijama acorralado contra el rincón mas alejado del pasillo a su espalda, mientras ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo que pronto todo se iría al diablo, mientras su padre lo observaba con ojos desorbitados como el gran can amenazaba a aquel desconocido con el pelaje crispado. –Abby, preciosa- pidió Nick nervioso sin mover un solo musculo, por sobre los ladridos ensordecedores de Bolton. –Buenos días, señor Robertson- dijo aterrado sin perder sus modales a pesar de la situación y su padre hizo una mueca como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho, como si el saludo de Nick hubiese sido un insulto. Sin hacer caso a las muecas furiosas y el bigote que oscilaba amenazador de su padre, decidió actuar. Volteo y observo la escena intentando no romper en carcajadas ya que la mirada de terror de Nick ante la actitud protectora del gran y lanudo perro era demasiada divertida, si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias…

-Bolton quieto- ordeno con voz severa y el perro abandono inmediatamente la posición amenazadora y volteo para observarla un tanto ofuscado. –Afuera- se limito a decir y al animal no le resto más que agachar la cabeza y salir por el ventanal hacia el jardín y recostarse allí, ofendido aun observando a Nick fijamente con desconfianza. Cuando estuvo tranquilo afuera, Abby se acercó a Nick y lo observo un tanto nerviosa pero preocupada de que le hubiera hecho algo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha mordido?- pregunto tomándole las manos y examinándolas. –Lo lamento pero no está acostumbrado a que haya gente en la casa- sonrió la pelirroja y Nick la correspondió dulcemente. –Creo que deberemos trabajar en eso- dijo más relajada, pero aun así se veía tensa ya que intuía que su padre pronto abandonaría la sorpresa inicial.

-No esta acostumbrado porque no debería haber nadie más que tú, aquí- dijo con ira contenida, una voz al final del pasillo y Nick noto como la pelirroja se tensaba en su lugar y alzaba la vista para observar a su padre cuyo cano bigote estaba descontrolado y erizado.

-¡Papa!- atajo severa, fulminándolo con la mirada. –No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso- espeto fríamente y él no supo que hacer sintiendo que sobraba allí, pero apretó con suavidad la mano que sostenía la joven indicándole que se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué no es el lugar?- dijo y su mirada chispeo furiosa. –¡Pero si estamos en tu casa, cariño!- exclamo con sorna y Abby apretó fuertemente los maxilares para no largar improperios al aire.

-Ehmm, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo de repente Nick y Abby lo observo fijamente, pidiéndole a gritos con su parda e intensa mirada que no lo haga.

-Si, será mejor. Este no es el lugar en el que tienes que estar hijo- largo Patrick Robertson con su lengua viperina y todo el veneno que podía expulsar.

-¡Ya basta!- corto Abby sin soltar la mano de Nick que no supo como reaccionar a estas palabras, tornándose el momento más incomodo que había presenciado fuera del trabajo. -Es mi casa y recibo en ella al que se me de la gana- amenazo, obligando a su padre a callarse, ante tremenda conducta reveladora. -Deberás acostumbrarte porque Nick es parte de mi vida ahora- finalizo y Nick paso por su lado en silencio e ingreso a la habitación para cambiarse y buscar su bolso. Abby lo siguió silenciosa y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mientras lo observaba seriamente, aunque aterrada, abrocharse la camisa y tomar el bolso. Se iba porque había sido incomodo, ¿pero había sido realmente tanto como para hacer el bolso? ¿Tan definitivo era?

-Creo que no le caigo bien a tu papa- dijo desanimado, mirándola de soslayo mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Puedo pedirle que se vaya- se limito a decir seria, captando la atención de él que la observo de una manera extraña que ella no pudo descifrar qué era. ¿Tal vez tristeza?

-No quiero que discutas con él por mí. Es tu padre Abby- dijo cuando estuvo frente a escasos centímetros de ella que lo observo con el ceño fruncido. –Es mejor que yo me vaya para que puedas hablar tranquilamente con él y aclarar todo- dijo un tanto incomodo y contrariado sin sostenerle suficiente tiempo la mirada de la joven que atónita no comprendía porque de repente quería librarse de eso. –Nos vemos en el laboratorio- dijo más sereno y cuando Abby se acercó para besarlo en los labios, él acaricio su rostro deteniéndola y besándole la frente. Así, cabizbajo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, sin siquiera alzar la mirada hacia el hombre que ya se encontraba en la cocina y luego se oyó el auto que se alejaba. Abby de pie en el umbral de la puerta atónita sin comprender que había sucedido exactamente, se juro que no se lo perdonaría a su padre. En cuestión de segundos se vistió, tomo su bolso y salió como un cohete hacia la cocina donde su padre la aguardaba con brazos cruzados y una expresión amenazadora en el rostro, sin mencionar que su blanco bigote estaba más inquieto que nunca. ¡Como si eso la atemorizara a aquella edad! Luego de cierta edad, ya no influía en ella esa mirada que él aun pensaba como un arma letal. Estuvieron un momento observándose en silencio y al ver cuán furiosa estaba, Patrick no fue capaz de omitir palabra alguna; Abby estaba sacada de sus casillas.

-Aunque no lo parezca, hay un poco de ironía en todo esto…- dijo con voz suave que no era otra cosa que el inmenso autocontrol que estaba haciendo para no mandar todo al diablo. –Ya que pensaba decírtelo, no estaba en mis planes ocultártelo. De hecho de ambos, serias el primer y único padre en saberlo ya que decírselo a Jim seria prácticamente suicida- dijo con expresión vacía, que fue lo que más impactó a su padre que la observo atónito, comenzando a sentir la culpa de haber actuado de manera abrupta. -¿Y sabes por qué iba a hacerlo? Precisamente por pensar y estar casi segura de que harías todo lo contrario a lo que has hecho hace unos minutos- dijo serena, pero en su rostro no se reflejaba emoción alguna; ni ira, ni tristeza, ni indignación, no había nada, su rostro parecía tallado en el más frio y blanco mármol. –Porque creía que de los dos padres, serias el más comprensivo, el que no pondría tantos límites; el que, por conocerme mejor, no me juzgaría y estaría de acuerdo con la elección que había hecho para mi vida- dijo negando con la cabeza, observándolo fijamente.

-Hija yo…- comenzó Patrick sin saber exactamente que decir y ella negó con la cabeza, sin intención de escucharlo.

-No quiero oír nada- dijo colgándose el bolso al hombro, con la llave del auto en la mano. –Allí tienes el desayuno ya que estabas tan hambriento y recuerda entrar a Bolton y cerrar todas las ventanas cuando te vayas. No quiero ni una palabra de esto a Jim- sentencio y sin mas se fue de allí con un increíble malestar en la boca del estomago por todo lo que había pasado.

Nick estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido y se había ido de su casa sin siquiera mirarla, ella estaba molesta con su padre por el comportamiento infantil y poco educado que había tenido. No hacia ni una semana que estaban juntos, intentando construir algo, experimentando pasar unos días en la casa del otro, irse adaptando a escondidas por supuesto, del trabajo, cuando cae esta bomba y vuela todo al mismísimo demonio. Tomo el volante con fuerza, completamente indignada preguntándose qué demonios haría Brass si se enterara, cuando Patrick armo semejante escandalo.

Llego rápidamente a la estación de policía y se reunió con su padre para ir a la escena donde Sara la aguardaba ansiosa por comenzar luego de lo sucedido.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Jim observándola fijamente antes de bajar del auto cuando estuvieron en el callejón y Abby asintió sin poder decir nada. El detective frunció el ceño extrañado ya que nunca la había visto tan ofuscada y mayor fue su asombro cuando al poner ambos pies en el pavimento se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, fruto de su fuerte y desesperado intento por aparentar normalidad y que nadie notara lo que le sucedía.

-El primer caso de mi reincorporación y la suerte esta de mi lado al tocarme con la pequeña Robertson- dijo Sara sonriente, agachada junto al cuerpo de la víctima que estaba lleno de hormigas rojas, arrancándole a la aludida la primer sonrisa del dia.

-El placer es mío- contesto Abby buscando en su chaleco los guantes y mientras se los ponía: -Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Sara- sonrió. Debido al calor, la joven se había hecho un rodete para que el cabello no molestara mientras trabajaba y Sara observo, en su despejado y rosado rostro, que a pesar de ser amable con ella, había algo en su rostro que le indicaba que no estaba del todo bien. Jim las dejo debido a un llamado y ellas se dispusieron a recolectar la evidencia y esperar al forense.

A pesar del aplastante y sofocante calor, las chicas pudieron hacer la recolección de algunas evidencias y luego de que David les diera el ok decidieron terminar la recolección de datos en la morgue para evitar el calor y una recaída en Sara que aun tenia vendado el brazo y había vestigios de los golpes en su rostro.

Si bien no era el lugar indicado, suspiraron aliviadas cuando ingresaron al fresco ambiente de la morgue para finalizar de recolectar los datos de la víctima y la ropa. Abby no parecía poder concentrarse y Sara le lanzaba miradas furtivas cada cinco minutos.

-¿Mañana difícil?- pregunto con picardía y Abby suspiro indignada.

-Un tanto…- se limito a contestar mientras ponía sobre la mesa todo lo que quitaban de los bolsillos de la víctima, sintiendo en la boca un gusto amargo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la morena con curiosidad.

-Tuve una discusión con mi padre- comento con el ceño fruncido, sin alzar la vista ya que un leve rubor había subido a sus mejillas; cada vez que lo recordaba la ira recorría su ser.

-Lo lamento- dijo Sara avergonzada de haber preguntado y Abby lo noto en su voz, por lo que alzo la vista para observarla menos ceñuda.

-Está bien- sonrió la joven amable. –Ambos somos difíciles y las discusiones de ese estilo son comunes en casa. No es para nada fácil tener un padre detective…- dijo pensativa, aunque no estaba siendo totalmente honesta, era cierto todo lo que decía. –No debes avergonzarte por preguntar Sara- le dijo Abby buscándole la mirada y la morena la observo. –Agradezco que lo hagas, al igual que lo hace Catherine, somos las únicas mujeres del equipo y no está mal que estemos informadas y queramos saber lo que le sucede a la otra- rio la joven, comentándolo como si fuera lo más natural. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas y luego comenzaron a trabajar nuevamente.

Mientras se realizaba la autopsia y Sara obtenía información, Abby fue a dejar su bolso y efectos personales a su oficina, con la esperanza de tal vez encontrar a su amigo pero estaba tan desolada como la morgue, que contrastaba con el bullicio de los pasillos poblados de técnicos y resultados de muestras y evidencias. Al depositar el bolso en su sillón y el celular en el escritorio observo una pequeña caja azul que destacaba sobre el habitual papeleo que se encontraba allí. Sonrió ya que la recepcionista solía hacer eso solo con ella; aun no sabía si era admiración, temor por su carácter o qué, lo que hacía que Tracy la respetara tanto.

El moño de la caja sujetaba una tarjetita verde manzana que rezaba de un lado "_De: Dr. Spencer Reid. Para: Abby Robertson"_ y del otro en su prolija y cuidadosa caligrafía _"Lamento no haberte correspondido el gesto antes, pero esperaba a que algo especial surgiera y aquí está. Espero que sea de tu agrado. P.D: Penélope me ayudo a escogerlo y el celular anda de maravilla"._ La joven sonrió antes de abrirlo y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar una larga y delicada cadena con un dije liso y ovoide, parecida a las identificaciones de los soldados que tenia grabadas dos frases, una de cada lado: _"Believe in the possibility of the impossible." _y _"Free Spirit"._

Abby no dudo en ponérsela ni tampoco en enviarle un mensaje a su amigo para agradecerle el regalo. Estaba de pie frente al escritorio cuando sintió pasos en el pasillo y al alzar la vista se encontró con que Nick pasaba por allí sin siquiera mirar el interior de la oficina a pesar de estar encendidas las luces.

-Nick- llamo suavemente desde el umbral de la puerta y él giro para observarla con seriedad mientras se acercaba a ella. –Debemos hablar- dijo en voz baja y él observo hacia otro lado, a las personas que iban y venían por el pasillo como si temiera que oyeran algo.

-Si… yo, ehhmm… no creo que sea un buen momento para eso. Estoy en un caso y no tengo tiempo…- dijo perdido en sus pensamientos y Abby lo observo sin dar crédito a sus oídos. No era por alardear, pero lo conocía bien y sabía que cuando se trataba de ella, él siempre sentía la más intensa y desesperada necesidad de complacerla y arreglar las cosas cuanto antes para no estar distanciado ni un minuto. En pocas palabras, para ella él siempre tenía tiempo, excepto aquel dia. Le pareció que él le diría algo ya que despego sus labios pero luego se rasco la nuca, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, giro sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo. ¿Acaso estaba evitándola? ¿Por qué demonios no la miraba a los ojos?! ¿Tan mal le había caído la afrenta con su padre? Había pasado por cosas peores, ¿porque no soportar aquello? Como una idiota se quedo en el umbral de la puerta con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sin comprender absolutamente nada y pensando que rayos le sucedía a Nick, sin dejar de culpar aun a su padre por el mal momento que les había hecho pasar, cuando recordó que Sara la aguardaba en la sala de evidencia.

Con los datos de la autopsia que había hecho el Doc y revisando algunas fotos, llegaron a la conclusión de que un policía estaba involucrado y tras interrogarlo, descubrieron que la víctima, desesperada por algo de comida, se había visto envuelta en una pelea y el policía, tras separarlos, le quito el sándwich que había logrado obtener, favoreciendo al contrincante y dejando a Edward Kaye sin nada para comer, desencadenándole la muerte.

-¿Cómo es mantener una relación con Grissom?- pregunto Abby de repente en el viaje de vuelta con el caso cerrado, mientras se detenían en un semáforo. Fue la primera vez que la pelirroja observo como la morena se sonrojaba intensamente debido a una pregunta personal.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- salto de repente, un tanto incomoda sin evitar ponerse a la defensiva y Abby sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Solo por curiosidad, tu sabes… es un tanto difícil para mi poder imaginármelo diferente a lo que es en el laboratorio, estando involucrado en una relacion y creo que con Greg éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos. Los han tomado a todos por sorpresa- se explico Abby pasándose una mano por sus rebeldes y rojos cabellos, y Sara se relajo sonriendo involuntariamente ya que la joven tenía la extraña habilidad hablar con una naturalidad y simpleza nunca antes vistas. Era imposible incomodarse con ella ya que todo parecía natural y sabía que Abby no la juzgaría.

-Bueno… no es muy distinto a lo que es en el laboratorio, pero conmigo…- comenzó y la joven la interrumpió.

-Siempre fue diferente- se sonrió. –Como te miraba, como te hablaba… Se sentía la cercanía, aunque no está mal ya que se conocían de antes- rio suavemente y Sara sonrió ampliamente.

-Es dulce a su manera, tiene ademanes y gestos que jamás cambiaran, pero es muy especial y así yo lo quiero- dijo con voz ahogada, como si le costara hablar del tema y la joven asintió.

-¿Se complica con nuestro trabajo mantener una relación?- inquirió ya que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el tema de Nick. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no se corrían tantos riesgos, de que después de todo era posible.

-No tanto si se plantean las prioridades desde un principio; pensé que se haría más complicado con la edad ya que hay algunas cosas que son obvias a la vista y se destacan, pero eso ya no tiene importancia- comento, pero noto que Abby estaba callada y miraba hacia la carretera, pensativa y con el ceño levemente fruncido, mordiéndose las uñas. Rio entre dientes, confirmando lo que había sospechado desde el principio.

-Abby, si lo amas, ya nada de ese tipo de cosas pasa a ser importante entre ambos; tarde o temprano descubren el camino para solucionarlo- dijo Sara con ternura lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a la joven que parecía contrariada.

-¡Lo sé! Es eso lo que digo pero él parece no entenderlo. Todo a mí alrededor parece oponerse, es… ¡frustrante! ¡No sé qué demonios debo hacer!…- dijo irritada y Sara la observo claramente asombrada con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa comenzando a torcerle la comisura de sus labios ya que había descubierto la verdad a causa del tropiezo de su compañera, que pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando se produjo el silencio entre ambas; miro a la morena con mezcla de horror e incomodidad en la mueca perpleja de su rostro, quedándose sin palabras.

-No es necesario que me cuentes mas si no deseas hacerlo, Abby. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que hablen; uno siempre llega a un acuerdo hablando y si es entre dos mucho mejor. Es la única manera que tiene la pareja para afrontar problemas y si lo emplean desde un principio no tiene por qué haberlos. Lo peor para los dos es que haya silencios, que no se hablen y se digan lo que les sucede. El silencio es el grito más poderoso que existe; si uno comienza callando cosas, no las dice a su debido tiempo, luego las acumula y en el momento en que estalla hiere más de lo que desea- dijo sabiamente y Abby sonrió agradecida. –Ya estamos llegando- dijo estacionando el auto en la entrada del laboratorio. –Debo dejarte aquí ya que iré a hablar con Grissom- dijo y ambas rieron. –Acordamos que el primero que haya cerrado un caso y estuviera libre, sacaría a pasear a Hank- dijo y Abby la observo con fijeza.

-Gracias, por todo- sonrió la pelirroja y la morena asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Siempre que gustes pequeña- se despidió y desapareció con el auto a una velocidad que Abby creyó que no estaba permitida, hacia la calle principal.

Tras poner un pie en el laboratorio recibió un mensaje de Jim que quería verla urgente en su oficina; preocupada por si era una emergencia se dirigió a paso rápido al lugar.

-Recibí el mensaje y me preocupe. ¿Todo en orden?- dijo pálida ingresando a la oficina y cuando su padre se puso de pie para tranquilizarla, noto que no eran los únicos allí presentes. Giro la cabeza y rápidamente su rostro se endureció. –Pensé que habías vuelto a California…- comenzó atónita pero luego comprendió: -¿Qué es esto?- dijo fríamente, con expresión dura volviéndose a su padre biológico ya que no oiría nada de lo que el adoptivo le diría, aunque el terror la asalto de repente al sospechar que Patrick le había dicho todo a Jim.

-Debes comprender lo difícil que es para nosotros, rayito de sol- dijo Jim acercándose a ella y hablándole suavemente como cuando era una niña pero Abby no se rendiría con facilidad como cuando era una niña.

_-¿"Difícil para nosotros"?- _pregunto con sarcasmo, echa una furia. –Eso significa que te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? ¡El muy cobarde vino a decírtelo a mis espaldas, sabiendo que se lo había confiado y que no estaba preparada para decírtelo a ti!- dijo ya desquiciada observando con una profunda ira e indignación a Patrick que poniéndose de pie, se ubico al lado de Jim.

-Debes escucharnos, hija- dijo con ojos cargados de dolor y la joven los miro a ambos de a intervalos de un minuto sintiendo que la situación la superaba, que todo lo que había creído se le había puesto patas arriba y ya no sabía por dónde comenzar, que afrontar y que no.

-Patrick tiene razón, debes escucharnos, Abby. Ambos queremos el bien para ti- comenzó y al notar que la joven bufaba sarcástica alzo las manos en señal de paz, extrañamente estaba sereno, sin ninguna nota de tensión o incomodidad o furia, como ella se había imaginado. –Hablaremos como tres personas adultas así podremos llegar a un acuerdo- comento invitándola a sentarse en el sillón mientras ellos dos se poyaban en el escritorio y la observaban fijamente no pudiendo resistir cruzarse de brazos como dos padres protectores. En ese instante la joven supo que no se le haría fácil la escalada a la montaña, pero defendería lo que creía correcto, aunque hacia menos de media hora, no le habían asegurado que lo era.

Desde afuera, al otro lado del pasillo aquella escena se veía terrible y mientras la observaba a hurtadillas, Nick no era capaz de hacer nada más ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en la escena de Abby con sus padres. Tan concentrado estaba en no ser visto, poder observar con detalle (aunque sin poder oír palabra alguna) y permanecer en silencio, que no noto que Greg había ingresado al laboratorio y se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él con una malévola sonrisa, que presagiaba alguna travesura.

-Eso se ve muy mal desde aquí- dijo de repente al oído de Nick que dio una salto como si el joven le hubiese pinchado el trasero con una aguja y se giro para observarlo severo, con una mano en el pecho intentando apaciguar la taquicardia.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?- susurro enojado para que nadie lo oyera y Greg rio entre dientes encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Espiando a Robertson, Stokes?- bromeo el joven, pero Nick no contesto ya que había vuelto a poner su atención en la charla que se estaba llevando a cabo en la oficina de Brass. La frustración de Abby ante la incomprensión de sus padres que cada tanto negaban con la cabeza, le atravesó el pecho como un puñal y la culpa comenzó a expandirse en su alma.

-¿Por qué no estás allí defendiendo lo que crees correcto y es tuyo?- insinuó Greg al oído ya que ahora eran dos los espías y Nick chasqueo la lengua un tanto avergonzado.

-No lo sé. Creo que porque soy un cobarde que no se anima a enfrentar a dos padres, posiblemente furiosos y potencialmente peligrosos portadores de un arma… ¿suena coherente?- pregunto un tanto nervioso ya que Abby ahora de pie, agitaba las manos y sus rostro demostraba cuan furiosa se encontraba, intentando explicar lo que sucedía y sus padres tenían el rostro tan inexpresivo y lívido que parecían tallados en piedra.

-Mmhh, si suena coherente, pero… ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Lo que sientes correcto? ¿Crees que realmente vale la pena no pelear por ella que es la mujer que amas en el universo?- pregunto Greg, como si fuera la voz de la conciencia de su compañero.

-Sé que debería hacer algo, pero no sé qué…- susurro confuso, enojado con si mismo por no hacer nada y cuando se produjo un momento de silencio en el que recayó en todo lo que le había dicho a Greg, se volteo horrorizado a observar al joven que sonrió con simpleza y espontaneidad.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo?- balbuceo un tanto nervioso volteando y olvidando por completo la charla de Abby con sus padres; Greg volvió a sonreír esta vez con amabilidad.

-No fue necesario- se limito a responder.

-¿Cómo es que soy el ultimo en enterarme lo de Sara con Grissom y como es que tu sabes mejor que yo lo que esta sucediéndome?- pregunto Nick un tanto exasperado, sin salir del asombro.

-No hace falta que te diga que conozco a Abigail mas de lo que tu crees. No hizo falta que ella me dijera nada para saber que habían comenzado a verse a escondidas luego de lo sucedido con Sara. Si, Nick sabía que ella te amaba, que aun te ama y daría la vida por ti. Lo que no comprendo es lo que sucedió entre ustedes y sus padres, pero no eres tu el que debe decírmelo. Lo único que tengo para decir es que no la abandones, sé que es difícil para ambos, pero para ella es la primera vez que comienza una relación con alguien del trabajo y debe mantenerla en secreto. Lo de sus padres será difícil pero podrán salir juntos de esto, no es la muerte de nadie dos padres detectives y celosos, aunque sí armados- comento con una sonrisa traviesa y Nick lo oyó atónito, sin comprender como es que su compañero era extremadamente atento a ese tipo de detalles. –No diré nada, soy una tumba; pero debo pedirte que la cuides y la protejas. Ella es realmente muy especial para mi y no querría que sufra por tu culpa- dijo sereno pero con una mirada increíblemente reveladora. Si Nick aun no había salido de su asombro por las palabras anteriores le resulto casi imposible hacerlo con esa… ¿amenaza? Era la primera vez que se encontraba con un Greg serio maduro y protector, alejado de las bromas que le hablaba en serio, preocupado por su amiga. Tras dejar eso en claro, se despidió y desapareció por el pasillo habiendo provocado que la mente de Nick comenzara a trabajar a mil revoluciones por unos momentos, y cuando estuvo más relajado, se volteo para observar a hurtadillas nuevamente la oficina a observar la conversación que parecía llegar a su fin.

-Abby, cariño debes entendernos- dijo Patrick acercándose a su hija que ya estaba desquiciada caminando de un lado hacia otro en la oficina, como un tigre enjaulado.

-¿Qué los entienda? ¿Acaso no los entendí lo suficiente ya? ¡Tengo dos padres por Dios Santo, y me entere de ello a los veinticinco años! ¿No creen que sea momento de que ustedes comiencen a entenderme a mí? ¡Aunque sea inténtenlo!- dijo irritada, observándolos fijamente. -Es mi decisión, es lo que yo quiero. Tengo 26 años, creo que es edad suficiente para querer comenzar una relación, casarme y pensar en formar una familia algún dia- comento tomándose la cabeza que ya hacía más de una hora se le partía de dolor y tomándose un momento para respirar y tranquilizarse, prosiguió: -Nosotros jugamos con nuestra vida haciendo lo que más amamos. Ustedes deben saberlo mejor que yo. Fui agente federal y ahora trabajo para criminalística, sé los riesgos que corremos todos pero es parte de lo que somos y hacemos. No permitiré que el trabajo consuma mi vida personal como hizo con ustedes. Tu y mama sufrieron una crisis porque no estabas lo suficiente en casa y tus dos hijos, siendo niños nos preocupábamos porque llegaras con vida a casa todas las noches- dijo dirigiéndose a Patrick que apretó los maxilares y luego se volteo a Brass. –Y tú no pasaste el tiempo que debías con Ellie y te has divorciado más veces de las que querías- dijo con ojos brillantes. –No seré como ustedes, no permitiré que el trabajo me consuma de esa manera. Amo a Nick, daría mi vida por él y eso es algo que deberán comprender; no me interesa si les lleva tiempo, deberán hacerlo porque es lo que quiero y me hace feliz. Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto así que por lo menos espero de ustedes el respeto de no divulgarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y quiero que de ahora en mas, avisen cada vez que irán a casa- finalizo tomando su bolso y salió por la puerta realmente enojada para dirigirse a su oficina.

Se tomo distraída el dije de su nuevo collar, como si eso le diera fuerzas y comenzó a ordenar las carpetas e informes que estaban desperdigadas sobre el escritorio y debía entregar. A pesar de la quietud de su oficina quería irse de allí, deseaba desesperadamente irse a casa y acostarse a descansar, ni siquiera pensaba en comer algo, ni hablar con nadie. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta imprimiendo las ultimas hojas del informe que le toco redactar a ella y devolviendo los libros que había sacado a la biblioteca, que no se percato de que Nick ingresaba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta para tener más privacidad. Ante el ruido volteo rápidamente, pensando tal vez que era Jim, pero se encontró con los oscuros y arrepentidos ojos de Nick, que la observaban fijamente, desde la puerta. Se miraron en un completo silencio como si no existiera nadie más, últimamente les ocurría a menudo; en realidad cada vez que se observaban. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse pero ellos se hallaban más cómodos en el silencio, leyendo en el otro las expresiones de su rostro. Se conocían tan bien que no era necesario mas que miradas para saberse la verdad, pero aquel día Nick sintió que debía hacer mas que eso.

-Abby- llamo despegando la espalda de la puerta y acercándose a la joven que se escudo detrás del escritorio y lo detuvo con la mano en alto y extendida, indicándole que se detuviera.

-No podre seguir con tus silencios- dijo asustada observando cómo a pesar de su gesto, él se acercaba a ella con mirada triste.

-Lo sé, pero esto es difícil para mí. Estoy volviéndome viejo para el trabajo; soy grande para ti, grande como para pensar siquiera en formar una familia. A tus padres les incomodo. Es decir… Mírame- dijo desesperado tomándose la cabeza y su voz demostró cuan preocupado estaba. Abby aguardo serena a que prosiguiera con sus temores. –No poseo un coeficiente elevado, no suelo vestirme bien, ni tampoco tan formal; no soy correcto, ni súper inteligente, ni siquiera sé poner en su lugar las palabras cuando hablo. No tengo el carisma de Greg, ni su simpatía, mucho menos su humor; me cuesta llegar a ti como él lo hace… Siento que no soy suficiente para ti, Abby. Tus padres se han encargado de notarlo. Siento que pronto te cansaras de mí porque la edad se hará más notable entre ambos o porque el trabajo será mucho y tarde o temprano nos separara. ¡Por Dios Santo, ni siquiera somos libres de llegar juntos al laboratorio porque debemos ocultar nuestra relación! ¡No puedo ser libre de expresar mis sentimientos por ti!- dijo atropelladamente, claramente angustiado. –Lo de tu padre esta mañana hizo darme cuenta todas las inseguridades que tenia por comenzar una relación así- finalizo, preocupado. Abby suspiro aliviada al notar que no era la única con dudas y miedos.

-¡No debes decir esas cosas! Jamás serás poco para mi Nick, yo te amo como eres, por lo que eres. No me interesa que no tengas un gran coeficiente o que no hables correctamente o que no seas el príncipe encantador con su gran simpatía. Yo te quiero como eres, no me interesa que no puedas demostrar con tanta facilidad tus sentimientos porque es eso precisamente lo que me encanta de ti; la gran coraza que tienes y que los que hemos sido pacientes y sabemos pulirla bien hemos llegado a tu tierno corazón. Te quiero como eres, simple, dulce, un fiel compañero y no quiero que pienses en la conexión que tengo con Greg, ahora no tiene importancia. Tú y yo conectamos de una manera mucho más profunda y especial, porque tú eres especial para mí. No debes sentirte mal por mis padres. Tú eres el que me importa y el que quiero a mi lado, ellos deberán adaptarse a mi nueva condición- dijo Abby con una seguridad que Nick jamás había visto en ella, abriendo paso a un cómodo silencio que se instalo unos minutos entre ellos. -Bien, si te dije que no podía con tus silencios y me has dado toda esa justificación, no quiero pensar como reaccionaras cuando diga que no podre con tus celos, así como tú tampoco podrás con muchas cosas mías- dijo un poco preocupada cuando el humor de su novio se apaciguo. -Si estamos dispuestos a seguir con esto debemos establecer prioridades- se limito a decir suavemente. Nick la observo sin poder ocultar su asombro y luego observo a su alrededor; por suerte ya estaba terminándose el turno y no había tanta gente en los pasillos. –Siento que todo está patas para arriba, que no sé donde comenzamos y donde terminaremos porque no era lo que imaginaba que sucedería cuando hablamos hace algunas semanas. Siento que todo se está complicando por estupideces- dijo con cautela sin perder la serenidad, él se acercó lentamente a ella aun más que no se movió, pero lo siguió con su brillante mirada; de cerca se veía muy cansada. –Debemos hablar acerca de lo que haremos, cuáles son nuestras prioridades, como seguiremos con esto, cuánto tiempo lo ocultaremos…- dijo aferrándose al respaldo del sillón con fuerza para no mover frenéticamente las manos debido al nerviosismo. Nick no pudo hacer más que sonreír con ternura mientras alzaba sus manos y la tomaba suavemente del rostro. –Debo estar segura de que estarás conmigo sin importar lo que suceda, de que cuando haya dificultades no huiras ni intentaras evitarme y que hablaras conmigo, por Dios. Que me dirás que te ocurre, que no recurrirás a los silencios. Te amo, pero no puedo seguir así. ¿Por cada dificultad que tengamos, nos distanciaremos? ¿Evitaremos hablar con el otro?- dijo angustiada, fijando la vista en el pecho de él que subía y bajaba lentamente debido a la armoniosa respiración.

-Lamento haber sido un cobarde y no haber estado contigo dándote mi apoyo; pero creí que si estaba presente todo sería peor para ti- dijo con suavidad con esa voz tan particular que él tenia y que provocara que las piernas de la joven flaquearan. –Aun no conozco lo suficiente a tu padre para reconocer sus límites y cuanto resiste las presiones, pensé que podía ser peligroso ya que fue bastante amenazador. Definitivamente no soy el tipo de hombre con el que te imaginaba. Creo que Jim tampoco se lo esperaba. No sabía cómo encarar la situación entre nosotros luego de eso, no podía mirarte a los ojos sin pensar que era mi culpa que te enfrentaras de esa manera a tu padre… por mí. Creo que estábamos yendo demasiado rápido y por eso nos asustamos. Para mí también es la primera vez con una compañera de trabajo y créeme cuando te digo que me aterra la idea de no saber que nos depara el futuro.

Realmente siento que te hayas sentido así, pero no pienso abandonar esto que estamos comenzando. Estoy dispuesto a probar todas las maneras, caminos y soluciones que tengamos para sobrellevar esto. Si debemos ocultarlo, lo ocultaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, si quieres que aclaremos nuestras prioridades, porque eso nos ayudara a sobrellevar mejor esto, lo haremos. No te abandonare Abby, estaré siempre para ti porque te amo y eres la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida- dijo con ojos sinceros, brillantes y una amplia sonrisa que deslumbro a la joven debido a la cercanía de sus rostros y no pudo hacer mas que rendirse ante la dulzura de él al que rodeo lentamente con sus menudos brazos presionando fuertemente su cintura y él la correspondió con delicadeza, sin dejar de tomarla de esa manera posesiva que sugería "propiedad privada". Con dificultad debido a la estatura y colgándose del cuello de él, logro apoyar su rosada mejilla a la angulosa de él que sonrió acariciándole lentamente la espalda de arriba a abajo.

-Te amo- susurro Nick en su oído y ella sonrió feliz.

-Y yo a ti- contesto radiante, un poco mas recuperada, sabiendo que si lo hacían juntos podrían salir delante de cualquier situación que se les presentara.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos en mi casa? Me encargare de prepararte la cena- dijo con dulzura y calidez habitual en él, y ella sonrió débilmente. –Y luego iremos a la cama porque estás exhausta y necesitas descansar- dijo observándola un poco preocupado mientras corría los cabellos del rostro y la acariciaba con suavidad.

-Me parece genial- se limito a decir ella mientras tomaba el informe y su bolso. –Ehmm, debo hacer algo primero, pero en cuanto este libre, iré a tu casa- sonrió incomoda, con la mente pensando en algo que tenia pendiente.

-Aun te preocupa algo- dijo él traspasándola con la mirada que ella le devolvió con intensidad.

-Estoy bien, enserio- dijo con una sonrisa más convincente, alzando la mano y pasando sus dedos por los cortos cabellos del costado izquierdo de la cabeza de él, con una mirada ausente. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír, no cuando hacia eso, lo que le tomo de sorpresa a Abby que lo observo confusa. -¿Qué?- pregunto curiosa.

-Nada es solo que tienes esa costumbre de acariciar los cabellos de las personas que quieres, intentando tranquilizarlas, pero no te das cuenta de que lo que buscas es en realidad tranquilizarte tu misma- contesto él, sonriendo con ternura y ella noto cuan acertadas estaban sus palabras. Tenía esa costumbre por su madre, y verdaderamente creía que las ayudaba aunque solo conseguía tranquilizarse ella, asegurarse, mediante esa caricia que estaban bien.

-Es que… necesito sentirlas, ya que siento que pueden desaparecer de un momento a otro, necesito saber que esas personas estarán bien. Necesito sentirte ahora- contesto en susurros, sin bajar la mano acariciando con la yemas de sus dedos la cabeza de él, que la traspaso con la mirada.

-Aquí me tienes, estaré siempre para ti- contesto rápidamente, entendiendo el temor de la joven de perder a sus seres queridos, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda y ella sonrió mas tranquila.

-Tal vez no serás lo que mis padres esperaban, pero eres lo que siempre quise para mi. Nunca mas pienses lo contrario- dijo con dulzura y sus pardos ojos se iluminaron de una manera indescriptible. Fue increíble el autocontrol que Nick debió hacer para no hacerla suya en ese preciso momento ya que estaba en medio del laboratorio rodeados por las personas del turno diurno que acababa de comenzar, por lo que se limito a tomarle la mano y besarle el dorso como muestra de su infinito amor, disimulando la pasión que lo consumía por dentro.

-Te espero en casa, entonces- se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras ella buscaba algo más en el escritorio y apagaba la luz. –Abby- llamo y ella lo observo expectante. –El amarillo te queda espectacular- dijo con picardía y ella rio rodando los ojos ya que él solía hacerle ese tipo de insinuaciones sensuales que obviamente no le eran ajenas a la joven que se ruborizaba levemente ya que aun no estaba acostumbrada a ello, provocándole lagunas mentales y desorientación.

No era extraño encontrar a Grissom instalado aun en su oficina ya que parecía vivir allí, por lo que le ahorro el trabajo a Abby de buscarlo por todo el laboratorio. Golpeo con suavidad la puerta que estaba abierta y el supervisor alzo la vista observándola un tanto extrañado.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- pregunto quitándose los anteojos.

-Sí, me ha tocado hacer el informe- dijo Abby frunciendo levemente el ceño. -¿Tienes unos minutos?- pregunto en el umbral de la puerta como si fuera un vampiro y necesitara la autorización del propietario del lugar para ingresar.

-Adelante- dijo aun observándola curioso ya que el rostro de la pelirroja le decía que algo no iba bien. –Toma asiento- ordeno con suavidad y ella obedeció tendiéndole el informe. –Presiento que no has venido por algún inconveniente en el informe- dijo de esa manera que tanto incomodaba a la joven ya que parecía leer sus pensamientos, saber que se traía en manos, saber que le estaba por decir.

-Presientes bien- dijo ella removiéndose en la silla, el efecto tranquilizador que le brindaba la oficina comenzaba a ser efecto en ella. –Nick me dijo que en su momento le sugeriste que ocultara los sentimientos que tenía hacia mí ya que podrían interferir en el trabajo. ¿Es cierto?- comenzó Abby sosteniéndole la mirada con coraje ya que no solía hacérselo a su supervisor.

-¿Acaso desconfías de él y por eso me lo preguntas a mi?- pregunto con su humor acido, observándola burlón.

-Quiero oírlo salir de tus labios- atajo la joven serena, pero con mirada intensa. –Cuando me lo dijo no pude creer que hayas sido tu quien se lo dijera, juzgando el hecho de que mantenías desde hacía dos años una relación con Sara- comento con rostro inexpresivo.

-¿En qué contexto te lo ha dicho?- pregunto bruscamente sin responder a la pregunta de la joven.

-¿Acaso esa información es relevante para lo que trataremos?- pregunto ella sin comprender, frunciendo levemente el ceño. El silencio de Grissom le contesto y lo único que le quedo fue contestarle con la verdad; no había nada mejor que ir de frente con una persona así y ella bien lo sabía. –Cenamos juntos- mintió desviando la vista comenzando a sentirse incomoda. –Me dijo lo que sentía por mí, así como yo le dije lo que sentía por él y tuvo lugar en esa charla ese comentario-. Dios como odiaba hacer eso, hablarle como una autómata a él para que comprendiera lo que quería decirle. Detestaba hablar como alguien que no poseía sentimientos y si los poseía, no debía demostrarlos. Ella no era así, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y el supervisor bien sabía que era algo que tenían en común con Nick, eran increíblemente pasionales y empáticos con su trabajo. -¿Es cierto?- insistió y se topo con que la mirada de Grissom era más clara que de costumbre y la escaneaba con intensidad.

-Si- contesto luego de un silencio prolongado, tomando por sorpresa a Abby por la honestidad. –Fue lo que creí más conveniente para él ya que en un principio a mi me había funcionado. ¿Tienes algo para refutar?- pregunto y la joven no pudo sofocar una carcajada burlona.

-¿Refutar? ¿Acaso crees que hablaremos de esto como si se tratara de una clase de ciencias? ¿Es enserio?- dijo un tanto exasperada y Grissom se enderezo en el asiento observándola un tanto ceñudo. –No puedes ir por allí sugiriéndole a las personas que anden como autómatas por la vida, sin demostrar sus sentimientos por el simple hecho de que a ti te funciono ese método. No todos somos como tu- dijo enfadada y el hombre no acoto nada, dejo que siguiera hablando. -¿Amas a Sara?- salto de repente y fue él quien fue tomado por sorpresa esa vez. –¡Contéstame! ¿Le pedirías a Sara que oculte los sentimientos que tiene por ti porque tal vez, ya que es algo que no se ha probado aun, interfiera en su trabajo?- pregunto sin perder la calma.

-No, no le pediría algo así a ella- contesto finalmente con suavidad. –De hecho lo mantuve en secreto porque era incapaz de dejar mi trabajo por ella- contesto honesto.

-¿Y qué diferencia hubo con Nick? De no ser porque estoy aquí diciéndote que estamos comenzando algo, no te hubieses enterado que estábamos juntos- dijo fastidiada sin comprender la actitud del supervisor. -¿Fue porque somos del mismo rango? ¿Eso es lo que lo diferencia de lo que tú tienes con Sara?-

-No, no fue eso. Tu misma estás diciendo que si ustedes así lo quieren no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. Yo tuve el privilegio de ocultar mi relación y puedo otorgarles el mismo- dijo y por un momento Abby noto como el triunfo brillaba en sus ojos.

-¡Entonces dime que fue!- exclamo exasperada, ya sin comprender al hombre pensando que lo había hecho por puro capricho. –¡Realmente no lo comprendo y me enfada no poder hacerlo! Fue horrible, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-No quería perderte- soltó Grissom de repente frotándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, como si no hubiese querido decirlo en voz alta evitando claramente la mirada atónita de Abby que con ojos desorbitados no se atrevió a siquiera pestañear. Realmente era algo que la tomaba por sorpresa y no la dejaba reaccionar con los reflejos habituales como era debido. Boqueo varias veces, intentando emitir algún tipo de sonido gutural, pero ni siquiera de eso fue capaz, por lo que decidió cerrar la boca y tragar en seco, aguardando el final de la explicación. –Ni a ti ni a Nick- acoto rápidamente. -Todos pensamos que te perderíamos cuando te rescatamos del vivero, pero el que lo manifestó con mas ahínco fue Nick; él me dijo lo que sentía por ti y yo sospechaba que a ti, si bien eres una excelente portadora de secretos y habitualmente no se sabe nada a menos que salga de tus labios, que los sentimientos que él sentía tal vez eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que él manifestó los suyos- comenzó el supervisor ahora observándola fijamente con sus acuosos ojos. –Es parte del reglamento no mantener una relación con algún compañero de trabajo a excepción de que sean de rangos diferentes o pertenezcan a diferentes turnos. Si, fue egoísta de mi parte negárselo cuando yo gozaba del privilegio de mantener una relación con su compañera, aunque a escondidas y no, no debí expresárselo en aquel momento tan crítico para él. Hice lo que creí correcto para ustedes y para el equipo. No te miento Abby cuando digo que eres una de las mejores investigadoras que tiene este laboratorio y este turno; reúnes características de todos tus compañeros, tu trabajo es impecable, te adaptas bien a situaciones nuevas y desconocidas, eres madura, has hecho en meses el trabajo que a tus compañeros les llevo años. Sin mencionar que desde Quántico te han recomendado como una de las mejores perfiladoras. Eres como un diamante en bruto y yo fui el afortunado de descubrirte y retenerte para mí. Ponte en mi lugar, teniendo una piedra preciosa de ese valor, ¿serias capaz de desecharla como si nada, de ignorar sus cualidades? No. Por lo tanto no pienso perder eso, no pienso perderte. Permitirle a Nick que te dijera lo que sentía en aquel momento, hubiese sido entregarle la llave para que abriera la puerta a la misma catástrofe. Hubiesen comenzado algo oficial y por supuesto, publico; Ecklie se hubiese enterado y yo tendría que haber actuado separándolos en turnos diferentes y era algo que hubiese detestado hacer ya que no pienso cederle al maldito turno matutino ninguna de sus excelente habilidades, si, en cambio dárselas prestadas- comento con una media sonrisa jugueteándole en la comisura de los labios. Abby lo observo desconcertada, no sabia que pensar. –Pero ahora me entero de que los subestime a ambos, jamás pensé que podrían mantener una relación a escondidas como yo lo había hecho con Sara, indicándome la madures de ustedes como personas y lo bueno que son hacia sus otros compañeros ya que el equipo no correría riesgo si nadie lo sabia; lo que en su principio rinde frutos, tarde o temprano sale a la luz, pero no les di la posibilidad de experimentarlo y debo pedirte disculpas por ello- finalizo observándola fijamente mas serio que nunca.

-No se si debo enfadarme contigo por haber hecho algo completamente egoísta, sabiendo lo que es mantener este trabajo estando enamorado de tu compañera, o agradecerte por ser precavido y salvarnos el pellejo, dándonos la posibilidad de comenzar algo secreto ahora sin que Ecklie se entere con tu apoyo y el de mis padres- dijo la pelirroja contrariada y Grissom sonrió aliviado porque la contestación no le reprochaba nada y era característica de su joven aprendiz.

-Puedes hacer las dos cosas. Sé que fue egoísta hacerlo, pero espero que entiendas el porqué. Amo a Sara desde hace nueve años y luego de haberle dicho eso a Nick, y ponerme en su lugar, supe que no seria nada fácil para él, pero también sabia que es fuerte y testarudo y no se dejaría convencer con facilidad. Para aliviarle un tanto las cosas, comencé a separarlos en los casos así no deberían verse tan a menudo y ambos sufrirían menos.

Eres importante para el equipo y también lo eres para mi, Abby. Somos una familia y eso es lo que hacen las familias, protegerse. Lamentablemente para algunos estoy a la cabeza de esta y si yo no hacia lo que creía necesario a su debido tiempo, luego todos íbamos a lamentarlo. Por ultimo no me opongo a que Ecklie no sepa una palabra de lo suyo siempre y cuando mantengan la relación de compañerismo habitual entre ustedes aquí dentro y yo no me vea en el aprieto de cambiarlos de turno. Los casos por ahora, hasta que todo se calme un poco seguirán estando separados para no levantar sospechas y puedes contar con que de mis labios no saldrá nada al igual, sospecho, que tampoco de los de tus padres- dijo con la mirada brillante en la penumbra de la oficina, observándola de una manera extraña, casi paternal. Abby asintió un tanto alegre y aliviada y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio. –Abby- llamo suavemente y la aludida volteo en el umbral de la puerta para observarlo curiosa. -Gracias por ser honesta y frontal conmigo. Es una virtud muy peculiar y para nada común en las personas y ahorra varios problemas- dijo ya con la frialdad y distancia característica que en la charla de hacia minutos no se había presentado.

-He aprendido del mejor- dijo la pelirroja con una amplia y alegre sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo dejando al supervisor con el orgullo de sentir que había dado una gran lección…


	21. Chapter 21

**Tarde pero seguro les vengo con otro estreno! Les pido mil disculpas, aunque ya se que son pocas, especialmente para Juli y Catalina que siempre me dejan reviews y estan para apoyarme, pero se me complico un poquito en este ultimo tiempo. Es muy probable que pase un tiempo hasta la otra publicacion, aunque voy a hacer todo lo posible para apurarme, y desde ya les pido que me tenga paciencia! :S Y debo agradecerles las reviews! Son hermosas y me dan el empujoncito que necesito para seguir! :)**

**Espero no me hayan abandonado y creo que este es el momento ideal para hacerle propaganda a dos fics que estoy subiendo paralelo a este pero en la seccion de Criminal Minds, llamados "She Is My Weakness" y "Won't Get Fool Again"! Si les interesa pueden darse una vueltecita por alli y darme su critica al respecto! :D**

**Este capitulo corresponde al episodio Goobye and Good Luck y perdonenme si me salio muy depre, pero siempre que lo veo me resulta horriblemente triste! Espero de todos modos que sea de su agrado. **

**Ahora bien no tengo nada mas que decir, excepto lo de siempre: se esperan reviews para saber su critica y el conjunto ya esta disponible en Polyvore para que lo aprecien! Hasta la proxima! :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty One<span>: Look into my eyes, is where my demons hide.

-Y bien Doc, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto Nick poniéndose la bata blanca cuando ingreso a la morgue. El frio y espeluznante ambiente se le habían hecho ya familiares, pero no eran de su agrado; no entendía como el Doc. Robbins podía permanecer allí horas y horas, aunque debía admitir que aquella sala era muy tranquila e ideal para la reflexión.

-Un caso lamentable Nick. Era tan joven…- dijo el anciano apesadumbrado.

-Grissom me dijo que había muerto mientras trabajaba en su consultorio psicológico, en el centro- dijo Nick frunciendo levemente el ceño. Un malestar desagradable se había instalado en su estomago al ingresar allí, presintiendo que algo no iba bien.

-Así es, atendiendo a un paciente que sufrió un brote psicótico y la ataco con un arma blanca, a plena luz del dia, en pleno consultorio- comento con su brillante y acuosa mirada en Nick que lo observo desconcertado.

-¿Arma blanca?- pregunto extrañado sin comprender, pero extremadamente inquieto. Había algo de todo aquello que le resultaba familiar, como una especie de predicción, intuyo que conocía a la victima que aun no había visto.

-Si, el filo de las cortadas sugiere algo ancho y antiguo, como si fuera una pieza de colección; puede ser una daga de doble filo o tal vez un cuchillo muy bien afilado- comento el hombre observándolo con sus azules ojos. –Caucásica, cabello crespo y pelirrojo, ojos pardos, unos 26 años…- comenzó a redactar el informe y Nick sintió nauseas, como si todo su mundo se desmoronara. Eso no podía estar pasando, eran muchas casualidades. ¿Acaso se trataba de…? No, no podía ser ella.

-¿Causa de muerte?- pregunto como el protocolo requería, pero sentía que no era su voz la que hablaba, ya que se sentía demasiado conmocionado como para hablar con normalidad.

-Desangramiento por múltiples heridas cortantes, conté alrededor de cincuenta puñaladas pero creo que hay muchas más. Debió ser una muerte lenta y dolorosa- contesto el Doc escuetamente, aunque un tanto apenado y Nick sintió como de repente le faltaba el aire, a tal punto que debió tomarse del borde la mesa de autopsia bajando la vista al cuerpo tapado por la pulcra sabana blanca.

-No puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando- susurro ahogándose. –¿Tenia identificación? ¿Pudieron reconocerla? ¿Sabe quién es?- pregunto temiendo lo peor, con los ojos cargados de lagrimas, sintiendo que todo era irreal, que no podía estar sucediendo y el anciano lo observo sin comprender que le sucedía.

-Desafortunadamente no llevaba nada consigo, pero Sara y Greg seguro encontraran algo en la escena del crimen. ¿Te encuentras bien Nick?- pregunto desconcertado mientras el aludido se repetía una y otra vez que aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía ser ella, era imposible. Sentía que se volvería loco si no comprobaba quien estaba debajo de esa sabana, no podía ser ella, no podía ser Abby la que yacía sin vida en esa mesa de metal, debajo de esas sabanas blancas. El anciano estiro sus brazos y quito la sabana del rostro de la joven. Un rostro redondeado al igual que las mejillas que en vida habían tenido un color rosado y él bien lo sabía, unos labios carnosos, nariz pequeña, cejas delicadas, cabellos crespos y encendidos fuego…

-¡No, Dios no! Abby. ¡ABBY NO!- grito inclinándose sobre el cuerpo pálido y sin vida de su novia para acariciarle el rostro helado y de un tinte violáceo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como una cascada, cayendo sobre el mortecino rostro de la joven, y el Doc le pregunto varias veces que era lo que sucedía y si conocía a la joven. –¡Es Abby, Doc!- exclamo desesperado observando al anciano entre llantos. –¿No la reconoce?- pregunto y atónito observo al anciano cuando este le dijo que no. –Nada de esto tiene sentido, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Abby, Abby cariño! Esto no puede estar pasándome… No ella… ¡Dios no ella!- dijo tomándose la cabeza sin poder creer que todo aquello estaba sucediendo. Sentía que la locura comenzaría a consumirlo de un momento a otro; no existía nada a su alrededor, todo se había desmoronado, no tenía a nadie, no tenía razón de vivir.

-Hay algo que deberías saber- dijo el anciano observándolo fijamente llorar en silencio, y el aludido alzo la vista destrozado. ¿Acaso había algo peor que ver a la mujer que amaba tendida en la mesa de autopsias de la morgue del laboratorio en el que él trabajaba? Lo observo con ojos suplicantes y al Doc le costó horrores decírselo ya que manifestaba claramente que conocía a la joven muerta. –Estaba embarazada de cinco meses- comento y Nick sintió como realmente era morir en vida. Bajo la vista a Abby sin comprender lo que sucedía y grito con todas sus fuerzas al lado del cuerpo. No podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasándole, su hijo… su bebe. El hombre lo dejo a solas para que llorara a su novia en soledad, pero el anciano no hizo más que cerrar la puerta que Abby abrió los ojos vacios, sin vida y se incorporo en la fría mesa a lo que Nick retrocedió horrorizado.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Por qué nunca llegaste?- pregunto con voz grave.

-No, yo no sabía… No, por favor- lloro desesperado queriendo acercarse pero su cuerpo se lo impidió. –No puedes estar muerta. Tu no, por favor. Esto no puede estar pasándome. Abby cariño- dijo febril sintiendo que estaba volviéndose loco.

-¿Por qué no has llegado a tiempo? Me habías prometido que me buscarías para almorzar juntos- repitió ella con voz vacía, clavando sus ojos muertos en él. –Podrías habernos salvado, Nick. Estábamos esperando nuestro primer hijo- dijo y él negó con la cabeza. -¿Acaso no me amabas? Era nuestro bebe Nick- dijo como una autómata y él negó con la cabeza mientras la lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas unas detrás de las otras. -¿No me amabas? ¿No me amabas Nick? Era nuestro hijo, nuestro primer hijo. ¿Tan poco te importábamos?- hablo con eco y él se tapo los oídos desesperado sin poder oír nada mas, gritando fuertemente mientras caía de rodillas frente a la mesa donde su novia le hablaba. De repente dos brazos lo rodearon y lo arrastraron fuera de la morgue.

-Ella está muerta Nick- le dijo la voz firme de Grissom a su oído tomándolo con fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES ELLA, NO PUEDE SER ELLA!- grito el aludido entre llantos intentando zafar del fuerte agarre. –¡NO ESTA MUERTA, NO ESTA MUERTA!-

-Nick no hay nada que puedas hacer, está muerta y tu bebe también- dijo el supervisor fríamente.

-¡NO ABBY! ¡ABBY! ¡ABBY!- siguió gritando mientras el frio pasillo se oscurecía a medida que Grissom lo alejaba de allí.

-¡Abby!- exclamo incorporándose en la cama cubierto de un sudor frio mientras respiraba agitadamente. Miro asustado a su alrededor y se encontró con su habitación en penumbras. Las sabanas estaban revueltas en el suelo, las almohadas habían caído también y él se encontraba completamente desorientado. Observo a su lado pero no encontró a su novia allí por lo que, antes de entrar en pánico, intento recordar aun con la cabeza revuelta y desorientada sin saber que estaba pasando, si habían acordado dormir cada uno en su casa. Pero no logro recordar lo que quería sino el origen de las pesadillas que estaba teniendo en el último mes. Se debían a un caso que habían tenido en una compañía que realizaba películas de terror, en la cual Abby estuvo expuesta ante el culpable de los homicidios y a punto de morir. Si bien su joven compañera, y ahora novia, le había asegurado más de una vez que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y había ido a visitar a un testigo que ella había ayudado, Nick no podía dejar de pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla otra vez. Sabía que eran gajes del oficio pero aun debía acostumbrarse a llevar una relación y poder convivir como simples compañeros en el laboratorio, por lo que el estrés de esto le causaba pesadillas cada vez más intensas en las que la perdía en un caso o atendiendo su estudio de psicología estando ya embarazada de su primer hijo.

Se paso una mano por el rostro intentando despejarse y no pensar en la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Abby y giro la cabeza para observar la hora; 00:00 hs cuando el celular le indico que tenía un mensaje de Grissom dándole las indicaciones de la escena donde tenía que ir. Todo aquello era demasiado raro y él comenzaba a sentirse presionado.

Se levanto a prepararse una taza de café antes de irse, pero la obsesión pudo más que su mente lógica que le gritaba que había sido una maldita pesadilla, y termino discando el número que sabía de memoria.

-¡Hola guapo!- atendió su alegre voz del otro lado y pareció devolverle la vida que la pesadilla se había tomado pudiendo respirar tranquilo ya que ella estaba bien. Tres meses juntos y aun no se acostumbraba a que lo llamara de esa manera tan cariñosa y dulce que ella tenía. –Estaba a punto de llamarte- dijo y él sonrió con ternura.

-¿Aun sigues despierta?- pregunto intentando sonar lo más normal posible sin que la preocupación y las desesperadas ganas de verla, besarla y abrazarla lo consumieran.

-Sí, estoy terminando de enmarcar unas fotos del último viaje a California antes de irme a la cama unas horas hasta que Grissom me llame- dijo entusiasmada y se sintió el ruido de instrumentos que supuso eran tijeras, cuadros y papel. Se hizo un silencio en el que Nick se rasco la cabeza nervioso. –Nick, ¿está todo en orden? Estas asustándome, pareces tenso- pregunto preocupada. Era increíble la percepción que tenia y el grado de conocimiento de expresiones corporales como para saber que algo le sucedía con tan solo hablar por teléfono con él.

-Sí, solo quería saber si estabas bien- dijo con voz débil y se sintió la armoniosa risa de ella del otro lado.

-Vamos, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto ella nuevamente y el aludido sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Está todo bien, estoy por salir de casa por un nuevo caso; será mejor que descanses unas horas- dijo suavemente y tras el asentimiento de su novia: -Abby, te amo- dijo. Si no podía despedirse con un beso antes de salir, debía cerciorarse de despedirse de otro modo.

-Yo te amo aun mas- dijo ella dulcemente y luego corto.

Ya estaba decidido, hablar con ella le confirmo lo que venía pensando hacia unas horas antes de acostarse a dormir. Necesitaba pasar por una joyería antes de ir al trabajo. No le importaba que hacía tres meses habían comenzado una relación, el siempre le había pertenecido; no importaba si eso también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Debía estar unido a ella de otra manera… más oficial. Saber que si a él le sucedía algo, ella estaría bien.

El sol ya había despuntado cuando llego al laboratorio en busca de Sara ya que Grissom le había otorgado un caso nuevamente juntas, pero de camino a su oficina se cruzo con Nick que pareció aliviado de verla tan resplandeciente como siempre. Asegurándose de que no había nadie a su alrededor le planto un dulce y posesivo beso en los labios que ella correspondió de manera inmediata colgándose de su cuello.

-Sabia que me extrañabas pero no para tanto- se burlo ella cuando se separaron en busca de aire, volviendo a la realidad del laboratorio. Él sonrió con picardía sin apartar las manos de su cintura.

-Necesitaba el beso de "los buenos días"- dijo provocador y ella rio entre dientes mientras se soltaba de su agarre y acomodaba las cosas en el escritorio, dejaba el bolso y preparaba su maletín. –Hay algo que debo decirte…- dijo luego de un momento de silencio, con voz serena llamando la atención de ella que alzo la vista y lo traspaso con su mirada brillante.

-Ehm, ¿debe ser ahora?- dijo apenada con el maletín en la mano. –Es que debo localizar cuanto antes a Sara e ir a una escena del crimen ya que estamos retrasadas- comento consultando la hora y él recordó que también estaba en horario de trabajo. Finalmente sonrió amable, y Abby se relajo ya que su novio parecía estar bien.

-No, puede esperar- dijo no muy convencido, pero disimulándolo lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja no lo notara.

-De acuerdo, ehhmm… podemos hablar cuando vuelva con la evidencia para investigar, ¿qué te parece?- dijo acercándose a él apresurada y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. -Cuídate, te quiero- se despidió y salió de allí en busca de su compañera.

Si la actitud de Nick le había resultado extraña, la de Sara en la escena que les toco la dejo anonadada. Ingresaron con un oficial y si bien no encontraron ningún cuerpo sin vida en la alborotada casa, se les presento una mujer asustada con un cuchillo clavado en la baja espalda sangrando horrores. Abby sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies, pero en ningún momento permitió que el terror la invadiera. Por lo que, mientras ella y el oficial vendaban a la mujer que temblaba inconteniblemente, noto que Sara se confinaba en un rincón, totalmente paralizada. La nombro varias veces, llamándola sin alejarse de la mujer, para comprobar que no la escuchaba y cuando se disponían a sacarla de allí para llevarla a la ambulancia que aguardaba en la puerta, el esposo apareció arrojándose encima de ella para intentar agredirla nuevamente, pero Abby se interpuso logrando alejarla de él, inmovilizándolo mientras el oficial se lo llevaba a la estación. Llamo nuevamente a Sara con la mujer llorando en sus brazos, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue que esta se dirigiera a la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡Sara!- llamo dejando solo unos segundos a la mujer y acercándose a su compañera que parecía estar en trance frente a la puerta y le devolvía la mirada con ojos vacios y angustiados. -¿Qué se supone que hare con ella? ¡No puedes irte! Claramente no te encuentras bien- dijo tomándole un brazo y la morena se limito a sonreír "exhausta" aunque Abby noto que no era del todo sincera con ella.

-Estaré bien, yo… ehmm, ¿te puedes encargar de esto?- pregunto con voz débil y mirada perdida y la pelirroja asintió confusa, con el ceño fruncido sin comprender que bicho le había picado para que actuara de esa manera. Observo la espalada de su compañera que se alejaba hacia la camioneta y decidió que no dejaría aquello así de inconcluso. Luego de atender a la dueña de casa, gravemente herida, se encargaría de desentrañar a su compañera.

Como era común en las víctimas de abuso, la mujer no quiso saber nada con la ayuda que le proporcionaron Abby y el oficial que la acompañaron al hospital, así como tampoco quiso saber del médico y las enfermeras que la asistieron por la puñalada en la espalda que comprometía los riñones. Abby se paseo por la guardia hasta saber que ella estaba bien y pudo regresar al laboratorio, recién pasada la tarde para enterarse que Sara se había unido al caso que estaba relacionado con uno viejo que no había podido resolver.

Estaba dirigiéndose a la morgue cuando las manos de Nick la tomaron de la cintura y la arrastraron oficina dentro mientras ella reía negando con la cabeza como si se tratara de un juego de adolescentes.

-Ya mismo te lo digo, un dia te verán haciendo estas abducciones y no sabrás que responderles cuando pregunten que hacías tomando a la señorita Robertson de esa manera en el trabajo, además estaba por visitar al Doc, para llevarle su café- dijo con malicia la joven cuando se sentaba frente a Nick que sonreía ampliamente detrás del escritorio. Se sentía aliviado de saber que ella estaba bien, que sus tontas preocupaciones eran producto de las pesadillas por temor de perderla, aunque la notaba un tanto tensa pero dedujo que era por su caso. Estaba realmente nervioso; no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, tampoco lo que la joven le respondería y si aceptaría o no, pero era la única manera que se le ocurrió de resolver la cuestión de su relación secreta y un tanto complicada por el trabajo.

Estuvieron observándose unos momentos en silencio y otros tantos riendo por bromas y comentarios, y otros hablaron de los casos de cada uno. Nick nunca saco a colación la charla pendiente y Abby no le comento lo preocupada que estaba por Sara.

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora o tienes prisa con el caso?- pregunto relajada ya que el silencio que se había formado era cómodo para ambos, como lo era también estar sentados uno frente al otro, solo observándose pero Abby sabía que su novio quería quitarse algo de encima y no lo haría hasta hablarlo con ella.

-Podría hacerlo ahora… Pero no sé como… no se por donde comenzar, como…- dijo él seriamente pero extremadamente nervioso, con la vista fija en la mirada brillante de la joven que aguardo expectante y con una sonrisa amable. –De hecho es una pregunta qué debo hacerte, pero debo saber cómo formularla para que quede perfecta- dijo con voz ahogada sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, no era posible que a él, Nick Stokes se le hiciera tan complicado hacer una propuesta como aquella, era simple, conocía a Abby, la amaba… no debía haber problemas. Parecía ser cierta esa frase que rezaba que debías recoger coraje de donde no tenías para hacerlo. Bajo la vista hacia sus manos debajo del escritorio orgulloso de sostener aquella pequeña y cuadrada cajita color carmín, fuera del alcance de la vista de la pelirroja, pero cuando alzo la vista para intentar por lo menos decir parte de la propuesta, se topo con los ojos de Brass del otro lado de la puerta, que lo fulminaban intensamente con ojos entrecerrados y escondió la caja tan rápido como pudo en el cajón del escritorio abierto sobre su lado izquierdo. -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto divertida al notar como la mueca de él se transformaba en milésimas de segundos y tras ello, se sintieron unos nudillos golpear con suavidad la puerta. Abby giro la cabeza para observar que Brass ingresaba a la oficina con unos papeles en la mano para la joven, pero sin quitar su asesina mirada de Nick que comenzó a sentir la incomodidad del ambiente que parecía cortarse con cada respiración de los integrantes de aquella sala. Esto le fue ajeno a la joven que se puso de pie para recibir la carpeta que le tendía su ceñudo padre ya que estaba con varias cosas en la cabeza, todas rondando un solo nombre: Sara, como para notar la guerra de miradas que mantenían su novio y su padre. Nick había decidido que no le intimidarían, ninguno de los dos padres, pero no había notado el detalle de recordar que trabajaba con uno de ellos y eso se le complicaría; sin embargo sostuvo feroz la mirada del detective que no se daría por vencido con tal de proteger a su hija.

-Pequeña he logrado conseguirte los antecedentes del sospechoso… el esposo de la mujer que has llevado al hospital- aclaro al ver la mueca ceñuda de la joven que aun leía los papeles con especial atención. -Por cierto, ¿ella se encuentra bien?-.

-Sí, la hemos llevado con Phil al hospital, pero como es común en víctimas de abuso, no quiso tener nada que ver con nuestra ayuda. Le insistí en que me llamara para lo que sea, pero dudo que lo haga…- dijo la pelirroja un tanto decepcionada perdida en la lectura de los papeles. -Ehmm, ¿podremos interrogarlo?- pregunto alzando la vista hacia su padre, pero este no le presto atención ya que observaba amenazador a Nick que se removía ya incomodo en su lugar pidiéndole a la joven ayuda con la mirada desesperada. Unos minutos podía soportarlo, pero era como si Jim Brass realmente quisiera hacerle daño a través de los ojos. –Ejem, ¡Jim!- dijo ella entre dientes y luego debió darle un codazo a su padre para que le prestara atención. –Sera mejor que hablemos afuera, o en tu oficina- sugirió con una mirada severa, aguantando la risa que le provocaba el rostro descompuesto de Nick que pareció aliviado al oírla. Se volteo a observarlo. –En cuanto esté libre, hablamos ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto con mirada dulce y una amplia sonrisa, que su novio le devolvió cómplice poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, de hecho Cath me envió un mensaje… tenemos nuevas pruebas- sonrió pasándole por al lado y desapareció en la primer curva.

-¡Bien, debes dejar de hacer eso!- sentencio antes de llegar a la sala de interrogatorios donde el hombre se encontraba esposado observando la pared y su padre volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho?- pregunto sarcástico, con ojos de cachorro mal actuados y Abby bufo cansinamente.

–Ya hablamos de esto. Ha pasado tiempo. O te acostumbras, o te acostumbras. ¡No hay rodeos, es simple y claro!- dijo furiosa antes de ingresar a la sala donde mantendría una fuerte discusión con el hombre y terminaría enviándolo a prisión.

Si bien el resto del dia se paseo por todo el laboratorio, aguardando un momento para hablar con Nick, no le perdió el rastro a Sara que parecía no notar la vigilancia de la joven que noto, preocupada, que no se encontraba bien. Su compañera estaba ausente, tensa, vagaba por el laboratorio, se ausento para hablar con los sospechosos y fue claro para Abby que enfrentarse a todos esos fantasmas no se le estaba siendo fácil; incluso estaba distante con Grissom cuando comúnmente buscaría refugio y apoyo en él. La pelirroja tenía más que claro que se había prometido no hacerle perfiles a sus compañeros de trabajo, pero en cuanto la vio supo que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno.

-¡Greg!- llamo del otro extremo del pasillo mientras se acercaba a su amigo que le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿No es hora de que te vayas a casa? Ya es tarde y por lo que entendí, tú y Sara terminaron hace horas el caso- comento observando unos resultados.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero ehmm… me quedare unas horas más. ¿Has visto a Sara?- pregunto observando a su amigo que luego de darle un beso en la mejilla parecía tener prisa.

-Ehmm, desde que está en nuestro caso está un tanto extraña… Creo que se había ido a unos interrogatorio, pero no sabría decírtelo…- dijo alejándose de ella. –¡No te vayas tan tarde, necesitas descansar! ¡Nos vemos!- saludo dejándola con la palabra en la boca, atónita del comportamiento repentino en medio del pasillo. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con el caso, como para que su compañera tuviera ese tipo de comportamiento y se decidió a buscarla ella misma, aun así si debía recorrer toda el laboratorio y la estación de policía, pero no tuvo éxito.

Abby regresaba de tomar su café fuera, ya que había salido unos minutos en busca de aire y al ingresar oye la voz de Sara en la recepción del laboratorio hablando con una joven más parecida a una niña por su voz infantil y tamaño, y Abby se escondió detrás de una de las paredes de la esquina para oír la conversación y observar sin ser vista. Comprendió de manera inmediata por que la niña no le agradaba a Sara y porque no había podido cerrar el caso anterior. Abby debía admitirlo, aquella niña era el mismísimo diablo; definitivamente se hacía odiar y obviamente hacia la estadía de Sara en este mundo, miserable ya que la psicología inversa era su arma más poderosa, haciendo de la mente de Sara una laguna de culpa y depresión, de por sí ya propensa a ello. Aquella niña prodigio, Hannah West, Abby nunca olvidaría aquel nombre; ni el de ella, ni el de su hermano Marlon, estaba llevando a su compañera a la perdición, al desquicio definitivo y si no conseguía el modo de hacerla pagar todo lo que hizo, Sara estaría perdida.

De regreso a su oficina, se topo nuevamente con Nick cuya amplia y cariñosa sonrisa pareció aliviarle un tanto su preocupación.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Abby correspondiéndole la sonrisa, en la puerta de su oficina y él asintió, recostado sobre la pared cerca de ella.

-Sí, ya casi hemos terminado. Sara está interrogando a Hannah West ya que es posible sospechosa y…- comento pero la mueca de horror de la joven lo silencio de repente. -¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Oh, Nick… eso no es nada bueno. ¿No podía hacerlo otra persona?- pregunto pasándose una mano por los cabellos y él la observo sin comprender. –Esa niña… no está bien. ¡Es una loca! No le hará bien a Sara…- comento verborrágica y Nick se acerco aun mas para tomarle las manos que agitaba debido a la preocupación.

-Hey, hey, Abby- llamo con suavidad y la joven lo observo. –Grissom está detrás del vidrio no dejara que nada le pase- dijo y su novia arrojo una risa seca y sarcástica al aire que hizo eco en el desierto pasillo.

-Grissom no es tu, Nick. Muchas de las cosas obvias que todos nosotros vemos, él no las nota. No es como todos, está demasiado enfrascado en su trabajo como para notar que esto supera a Sara en muchos aspectos y sobre todo en el personal más que en el profesional- comento con suavidad, más tranquila de sentir sus manos entre las de él. Estuvieron observándose fijamente unos minutos en silencio y cuando paso el momento tenso, Nick con el poco coraje que aún le quedaba de los dos intentos fallidos anteriores, comenzó a formular la propuesta en su mente e intentar sacarla de entre sus labios sin dudar, seguro y sin nervios ni pánico escénico.

-¿Podemos tener esa charla ahora?- pregunto observándola y ella asintió con una sonrisa, sea lo que fuera que le preguntaría Abby notaba que se ponía nervioso y su mente se bloqueaba. Sonrió con ternura y lo invito a ingresar a su oficina, pero la joven recepcionista se apareció entre ellos de la nada y con su voz chillona interrumpió el ambiente.

-¡Debe ser una broma!- espeto Nick entre dientes en el umbral de la puerta volteándose para descargar una mirada envenenada a la joven que parecía un simpático duende.

-Dra. Robertson…- comenzó pero al notar la intensa mirada de la pelirroja, carraspeo nerviosa e inmediatamente se corrigió: -¡Abby! Abby han venido a verla. Una mujer la busca en recepción. Dijo algo así de que era Andrea…- comento y Abby asintió abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos mientras asentía entusiasmada.

-Y yo que pensé que no vendría- dijo alegre y cuando le pidió a Tracy que le dijera a la mujer que la aguardara y la joven recepcionista desapareció, volteo para ver el rostro atónito y ceñudo de Nick que negaba con la cabeza asombrado.

-¡Realmente tiene que ser una broma!- dijo irritado y Abby rio entre dientes. -¿Qué?-

-Eres tan sensual cuando te enojas- dijo con picardía enarcando una ceja mientras le tomaba la mano y la apretaba con suavidad, lo que pareció derretirlo y cambiarle el humor rápidamente ya que le correspondió con una sonrisa. –Se que quieres hablar y debe ser muy importante para ti, se nota, pero es lo que menos puede suceder aquí- dijo comprensiva con suavidad. –Lo siento-.

-Lo sé, pero pareciera que hoy no es el dia. Que todo está dado vuelta, es como si el destino no quisiera que nos juntáramos- se quejo desviando la vista hacia un costado ofuscado, y ella asintió sonriente.

-Lo mismo digo- contesto con un suspiro y lo observo extrañada, con el ceño fruncido. –No sabía que creías en el destino- rio burlona antes de irse y él la observo riendo a regañadientes. Definitivamente la propuesta debería esperar y lo ponía inquieto no saber cuánto. La pelirroja parecía estar dispersa, pendiente del caso que le había tocado con Sara y que se supone que ya habían cerrado, y Nick parecía estar muy obsesionado con la charla, lo que le dificultaba de ambos frentes sentarse a hablar tranquilamente. Mantuvo la cajita en el bolsillo de su jean, sin sacarla a la vista de todo el laboratorio aunque quisiera hacerlo para que le diera el valor que necesitaba.

-Me alegra que haya venido- dijo Abby a la mujer que aun no podía mantenerle la mirada, luego de que hablaran escuetamente, sentadas en la recepción. –Es una buena señal que haya querido ayuda. Tenga- dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta blanca y pequeña que tenia la dirección y el teléfono de una institución en la que Abby había trabajado un tiempo y que era ideal para ayudarla.

-Gracias- se limito a contestar la mujer con una débil sonrisa y la pelirroja asintió con mirada amable.

-Cuando quiera. Ya tiene mi teléfono, puedes llamarme a cualquier hora, que hare todo lo posible para ayudarte- contesto y noto que Sara se acercaba a ella y doblaba la esquina, seria y tensa. –Disculpa- dijo despidiéndose de la mujer que le sonrió una última vez y luego salió del edificio dispuesta a pedir ayuda en la institución.

-Sara. ¡Sara espera!- dijo alcanzando a la morena que se volteo a verla al sentir la mano de la pelirroja alrededor de su brazo. –Ha venido la victima de la casa de nuestro caso; ha decidido aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecí- sonrió la joven y Sara la observo fijamente, con rostro inexpresivo y la joven noto como se encogía de hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Eso… es… eso es genial pequeña- dijo sonriendo débilmente y la joven noto esa mirada. La mirada que Sara tenía cuando estaba desbordada, cuando se sentía desprotegida o herida; la mirada de _"nada vale la pena, ya"_, y sintió una punzada de dolor seguida de la preocupación por lo que podía llegar a ser su compañera con el historial que la precedía. Abby la observo desolada, con un nudo en la garganta y la palidez recubrió de pronto su rostro habitualmente de mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la joven observando fijamente a su compañera.

-Sí, sí estoy bien. No debes preocuparte por mí- contesto escuetamente observando su alrededor. –Es bueno… Es bueno que hayas podido cerrar el caso y ayudado a la mujer-.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?- pregunto de repente sin intención de ocultar la preocupación del tono de voz, pillando a la morena que la observo asombrada de su obvia transparencia hacia la antigua perfiladora del FBI. Finalmente Sara sonrió más relajada.

-Sí, lo sé Abby- dijo serena traspasando a la joven con la mirada que no se convenció mucho de la repentina tranquilidad de su compañera. –Gracias- y sin más volteo y se fu por el pasillo dejando a la joven con una extraña sensación.

El tiempo que quedo entre que Sara fue a la prisión ya que el hermano de Hannah se había suicidado y tras darle la noticia a la niña volvió al laboratorio, Abby estuvo con Catherine que le explico exactamente como habían sucedido las cosas, y no pudo evitar hacer un perfil mental de su compañera e intentar predecir lo que ocurriría con ella. Fue así como se encontró dirigiéndose a la velocidad de la luz a los vestuarios y se encontró con que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de los mismos observando atónita una escena silenciosa y extremadamente triste. Siempre había pensado que su compañera, en la que el ultimo tiempo le había tomado un cariño intenso, como el que le profesaba a Catherine o Greg, era capaz de hacer eso por su naturaleza depresiva y su difícil infancia, pero la pelirroja jamás pensó que llegaría tan pronto, de esa manera.

Sara Sidle se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos, frente a su locker abierto, descociendo su nombre del chaleco de trabajo, en silencio y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto la presencia de la pelirroja que la observaba con ojos desorbitados y anegados en lagrimas, sin comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo aunque su fuerte y desarrollado instinto sabia a la perfección lo que se avecinaba. La morena se puso de pie, cerro su locker y se dispuso a salir de allí sin intención de volver, cuando se topo con su compañera que la traspasaba con su brillante y angustiada mirada.

-¡Abby!- dijo asustada por la sorpresa, observándola nerviosa. -¿Qué haces aquí? Pese que todos se habían ido ya. ¿Cómo sabias que…?- comenzó con terror y la pelirroja trago en seco, intentando disolver el ajustado nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-No quise hacerlo, me jure que no le haría perfiles a mis compañeros, pero… me tenías preocupada. Sabía que harías algo, pero nunca esto- dijo llorando en silencio y la culpa invadió a su amiga que bajo la vista avergonzada.

-Debo hacerlo, pequeña- dijo con un hilo de voz, sosteniendo con fuerza el chaleco mientras se acercaba a ella que negó en silencio con la cabeza. –Le he dejado una carta a Grissom explicándole todo- comento y Abby supo que solo ella era consciente de la huida de su compañera. Que al dia siguiente todos llegarían al laboratorio y se preguntarían por ella y que Grissom leería la carta cuando se dignara a sentarse en el escritorio de su oficina y Dios vaya a saber cuándo sería ya que pasaba días sin sentarse allí debido a la cantidad de trabajo.

-¿Ahora? ¿De esta manera? ¿Sin despedirse? ¿Sin dejar rastro? ¿Pretendiendo que te olvidemos?- pregunto atropelladamente mientras las lagrimas caían en silencio por su pálido y contrariado rostro que demostraba la hermosa contradicción que sufría la joven al molestarse con su amiga por irse sin avisar a nadie y la tristeza de saber que tenía que dejarla ir.

-¡No desapareceré!- dijo Sara sonriendo con el ceño levemente fruncido. –Pero debes comprender que mi tiempo ha llegado, necesito hacer esto. Por mi bien y por el de todos- comento serena, pero se veía la tristeza en su mirada que traspasaba a Abby con culpa. –Debo irme, Abbs- dijo con un infinito cariño y Abby cerró los ojos mientras rodeaba a su compañera en un desesperado abrazo, que esta correspondía con fuerza y cariño. –No llores- pedía mientras acariciaba los rojos y rebeldes cabellos de la más joven que la abrazaba con fuerza, con temor a que desapareciera para siempre. –Estarán bien. Tienes a Cath y a Greg, y al dúo explosivo Nick y Warrick, sin mencionar que puedes consultar lo que sea con Brass y Grissom- le dijo en el oído con voz suave y segura.

-¡Te extrañare mucho!- dijo Abby con voz rota y Sara le seco las lagrimas del rostro cuando se separaron mientras sonreía con melancolía.

-Yo lo hare aun mas- contesto intentado disimular su voz rota y le tendió el chaleco. –Quiero que tú lo tengas-.

-Lo guardare hasta que regreses- dijo la joven, manteniendo las esperanzas que se acrecentaron cuando su compañera no le respondió que no.

-Gracias- dijo y arrojo al cesto de basura el retazo de tela con su nombre bordado. Apoyo una última vez la mano sobre el hombro de Abby que asintió procesando la información, intentando retener las lagrimas mientras Sara salía de allí y ya en la acera, mientras aguardaba un taxi, echaba un último vistazo al edificio que se alzaba frente a ella sabiendo que por sobre el trabajo, extrañaría horrores a su equipo; su familia.

Nick tomo el pasillo principal dispuesto a irse cuando noto que la luz de la oficina de Greg y Abby aún estaba prendida, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a su novia sentada, echa un ovillo en el sillón con la vista fija en la carpeta del caso que había cerrado con Sara.

-¿No te has ido aun? Te hacía en tu casa a esta hora- comento sentándose a su lado ya que casi todo el turno diurno estaba por allí. Abby no respondió, ni siquiera alzo la vista para mirarlo. Su vista recorría una y otra vez el número y el titulo del caso, junto con el de su compañera, a esas horas lejos de Las Vegas. –Abby- llamo con suavidad ya que estaba acostumbrado a que la pelirroja se sumiera de ese modo tan profundo en su mente y propios pensamientos, algo que había acarreado de su antiguo trabajo, pero esta vez estaba tensa y su mirada triste.

-Sara se fue- se limito a decir a modo de contestación, sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo en esa posición que claramente parecía su coraza.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Nick entre desconcertado e incrédulo; aunque sabía que Abby nunca bromearía con algo así, sonaba inverosímil.

-Se fue y no pude detenerla, Nick- reflexiono ella, aun indignada y furiosa consigo misma y el negó con la cabeza, intentando calmarla.

-Abby esto no fue tu culpa- dijo acercándose más a ella, tomándole la mano, insistiendo a que saliera de esa postura tensa y lo observara a los ojos. Cuando ella lo hizo le acaricio el rostro serio, sus ojos brillantes habitualmente estaban opacos y tristes.

- Vemos cosas horrendas todos los días, convivimos con ellas, nos provocan pesadillas, intentamos afrontar aun así nuestras vidas, salvar personas, a veces lo hacemos otras no. ¿Cómo pretendemos salvaros entre nosotros si ni siquiera podemos impedir que un integrante de nuestra familia se nos vaya de las manos? ¡Es estúpido… e irónico al mismo tiempo! ¡Es nuestra familia por todos los cielos!- se quejo con voz rota tomándose la cabeza preocupada. Nick pudo notar cuan dolida estaba. –Pensaba hacerlo sin decir nada, sin despedirse. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Grissom- dijo desesperada alzando su vista a los intensos y oscuros ojo de Nick que la observo comprensivo y con amor, con todo el amor del que él era capaz.

-Era tiempo para ella, si sentía que debía irse, no podemos hacer nada contra ello. Si ella lo quería así, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para detenerla, Abby- dijo sereno, sin exteriorizar la confusión y la tristeza que él también sentía ya que sería demasiado para la joven que parecía estar bastante desecha con la noticia.

-Sí, pero no significa que duela menos. La extrañare con la misma intensidad, pero no fue justo lo que hizo. Imagínate como lo tomara Greg, como lo impactara la noticia, sin mencionar lo que sucederá con Grissom- dijo Abby que tenía sus manos entre las de Nick que las tomaban con fuerza, señalándole que estaba allí para ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé preciosa. Todos la extrañaremos y pienso igual que ti. Por lo menos podría haberse despedido, pero ella volverá, de eso estoy seguro- dijo con dulzura y la positividad que lo acompañaba siempre. Por más malas que fueran las cosas, Nick Stokes siempre les veía el lado positivo, aunque este fuera mínimo.

-Ya no será lo mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo deberemos esperar? Ni ella misma lo sabe. No quiero que esto se disuelva, no quiero seguir perdiendo a parte de mi familia, pero es cierto también que cuando llega el momento no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Es triste pensar que tarde o temprano nos iremos yendo de a uno y esto ya no será lo mismo- dijo con tristeza y Nick la tomo en un dulce y cálido abrazo que ella respondió agradecida y con cariño, necesitando ese contacto de él que tanto la reconfortaba.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, intentando asumir la información, cansados del largo dia que habían tenido, intentando comenzar a acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su compañera y fue en ese momento que Abby recordó la charla que tenían pendiente.

-Ha sido un dia extenso, y lamento que no hayamos podido hablar. Parecía que tenia urgencia- comento tomando la mano de su novio que sonrió como si todo aquello se tratara de una gran ironía. Se suponía que debía ser una noticia para festejar y ser felices y comenzar a planificar el futuro, pero esta bomba derrumbo todo tipo de ilusión. Definitivamente la propuesta debía aguardar un tiempo; al menos hasta que todo se estabilice nuevamente. –Nick. ¡Nick!- llamo Abby ya que el aludido estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él fijando su vista en los ojos de ella que aguardaban expectantes.

-La charla, ¿de qué se trataba?- pregunto con una sonrisa jugueteándole en la comisura de los labios debido a la mueca desorientada de él que cerró los ojos un momento y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No tiene importancia ahora- dijo sonriendo amable aunque un tanto resignado, obligándose a controlar su apuro y desesperación, tomándole la mano a ella y se acerco para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios que atónitos recibieron el roce de amor de él. –Puede esperar-.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno, este es mi regalito de Sabado para que disfruten el fin de semana! No puedo creer que ya tengo 22 capitulos hechos de esta historia! Ha sido un largo recorrido y creo, que me queda todavia un tramo mas por recorrer y espero que sigan estando conmigo!**

**A mis dos lectoras favoritas, las unicas diosas que dejan reviews y me hacen saber lo que sintieron al leer, si les gusto o no y que es lo que desean para mas adelante, Juli y Catalina, millones de gracias! Realmente chicas me iluminan los dias con sus reviews! Ustedes abren la pagina para ver la actualizacion del capitulo y yo la abro para ver si me dejaron su review! Realmente es muy importante para mi que les guste y sigan "leyendome" XD **

**Bueno he de aclarar que en este capitulo especificamente me tome el tiempo que necesitaba (lo cual, a comparacion de otros, no tarde tanto) ya que queria que fuera todo perfecto, queria plasmar bien la idea y que me quedara como me lo habia imaginado. Solo queria que estuviera bien ya que se da un paso muy importante aqui para todas aquellas que lo estaban esperando! :D Espero que les guste, que les emocione porque yo ame escribirlo!**

**Este capitulo corresponde al episodio A Thousand Days On Earth y si bien el nombre no tiene nada que ver tal vez con el episodio en si, al escribirlo se me vino a la cabeza la cancion _Life On Earth_ de la banda _Band Of Horses _y asi fue que quedo. El conjunto como ya saben en mi perfil de Polyvore!**

**Creo que no me queda mas que decir, excepto que me tengan paciencia, que tardare por cuestiones estudiantiles en subir pero que jamas dejare de escribir, asi que no se alarmen, solo esperenmen! No los entretengo mas asi que a leer! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Two<span>: Life On Earth.

Meses. Meses habían transcurrido desde la partida de Sara y todo el laboratorio parecía retomar el curso natural de las cosas aunque con pesadumbre. La noticia había impactado fuertemente a Grissom y a todo el equipo ya que los horarios se habían ajustado y parecía haber cada vez más trabajo. Greg parecía varado en medio de una tempestad ya que su amiga se había ido sin despedirse y Abby no le había dicho que ella ya lo sabía para no afectar el estado delicado del que parecía su hermano. Warrick se había metido en problemas, consumía estimulantes y calmantes con la excusa de hacerlo para poder dormir, mientras atravesaba el divorcio con Tina y se confirmaba su paternidad. En medio había una joven muerta, había sido suspendido y tanto Nick como Abby estaban preocupados por su actuar ya que la gente con la que se había metido no eran para nada inocentes, dentro de los cuales aparecía el nombre Lou Gedda el dueño de un club de desnudistas, pero con un prontuario oscuro y lamentablemente para el moreno, imposible de probar. Asi que el hecho de no haber podido encarcelar a ese desgraciado, a Warrick le quitaba el sueño.

Nick y Abby habían comenzado a experimentar la convivencia juntos para ver cómo iban las adaptaciones, pasando semanas en la casa de uno y otro, y todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas aunque a la pelirroja le preocupaba la actitud extraña de su novio que había insistido en que se quedara esa última semana en su casa ya que él estaba preparando la sorpresa de la propuesta intentando no levantar las sospechas de su suspicaz novia, inventando excusas como que la extrañaba, que Bolton estaría bien con su padre, que había que hacer esas convivencias más seguido y cosas por el estilo, mientras aprovechaba la guardia baja de la joven que comenzaba a extrañar su casa y sus cosas, para darle indirectas o formular preguntas acerca de una casa para los dos, de formar una familia, casarse y su novia no hacía más que sonreír confundida, siguiéndole la corriente soñadora a su hombre.

Ese dia Abby amaneció sola en casa de Nick, quien había tenido que irse más temprano y recibió un mensaje de Catherine que la esperaba en la morgue en veinte minutos, por lo que mientras se bañaba y vestía para salir, encendió el televisor en las noticias y atendió una llamada de su padre que la puso al tanto de lo que sucedía en el laboratorio y que ingresara por el estacionamiento ya que las entradas regulares estaban atestadas de personas de los medios. Fue así como se entero lo de la muerte de la niña e ingreso a la morgue con el estomago revuelto y los vellos de punta, claramente afectada por el caso, pero no fue la única ya que una vez dentro, mientras ayudaban a David a tomar evidencia antes que llegara el Doc para la autopsia, noto la actitud alterada de Catherine, más afectada que ella por lo que decidió calmarse y apoyarla aunque no resistió mucho tiempo allí y la mayor la envió a la escena con Nick y Warrick donde se estaba congregando un número importante de personas que llevaban flores y recuerdos en honor a la niña.

-¡Pero miren quien ha llegado! ¡Si se trata de la pequeña Robertson!- dijo Warrick cuando la observo bajar del auto y acercarse a ellos con una amplia sonrisa, y tentado a molestarla, prosiguió: -¿Qué tal Rob?- rio entre dientes y la joven bufo negando con la cabeza. Nick rio entre dientes, encantado de que parecieran dos niños peleando siempre.

-No tan bien como tu Brown- espeto divertida dándole un suave puñetazo al moreno en el brazo que rio haciendo una mueca adolorida, mientras se acercaba a Nick y le plantaba el beso de los buenos días en los labios. El moreno los observo estupefacto, cuidando de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, aunque Abby ya se hubiera cerciorado de ello, y Nick no supo cómo reaccionar ante los suaves, dulces y tentadores labios de su novia que lo besaban con cariño.

-Buenos días, guapo- se limito a decir ella mientras lo traspasaba con sus brillantes ojos y él le tomaba la cintura con suavidad.

-Alguien se ha levantado con mucha energía hoy- dijo provocador mientras le acariciaba el rostro, ella sonreía y el moreno bufaba desde un costado.

-¿Qué les parece si empleamos esa energía en otra cosa, tórtolos? No lo sé… tal vez en el trabajo- dijo sarcástico y ambos asintieron. Así, mientras Nick controlaban la cámara que habían puesto en un ramo de flores que Warrick llevaba como tantas otras personas allí presentes, Abby merodeaba por los alrededores del estacionamiento para buscar alguna evidencia, o prueba, o testigos, pero no tuvo éxito por lo que se reunió nuevamente con sus compañeros que observaban el monitor en la camioneta.

-No hay mucho- dijo un tanto desanimada, negando con la cabeza, claramente indignada observando la gente que frecuentaba el lugar con ojos llorosos y rostros tristes.

-Mucha gente se está juntando aquí, tal vez en estos videos encontremos algo- dijo un Warrick optimista mientras Nick asentía observando los distinto ángulos de las imágenes.

-Es extraño… no comprendo cómo aun no se ha filtrado ninguna información a los medios- comento pensativa mientras observaba un mensaje de Greg.

-Jim sabe muy bien como ocultar información tan delicada como esta- dijo Warrick seguro observando a la pelirroja que leyó el mensaje. –De hecho lleva años haciéndolo-.

-Oh, hablando de Roma- dijo con una media sonrisa. –Brass está dando una conferencia en estos momentos a los medios- anuncio y los tres se observaron en silencio.

-Bueno, eso significa que esperaremos más gente para dentro de unas horas- señalo Nick mientras el moreno se recostaba en la camioneta, dispuesto a aguardar igual que la joven que se sentó en el baúl al lado del monitor.

-Sera cuestión de paciencia, entonces- dijo ella serena, pensando en cómo estaría Catherine.

-Abby, hay una probabilidad de que la niña sea adoptada. He descubierto que el cabello está teñido de rubio- dijo Wendy cuando encontró a la pelirroja en medio del pasillo.

-De acuerdo, veré los registros de adopciones de los últimos años. ¡Gracias Wendy!- dijo dirigiéndose en el sentido en que había llegado y arribo al laboratorio donde Archie revisaba los videos y Warrick, con la foto de la pequeña, cambiaba su aspecto a una niña de cabellos marones. Trabajaron alrededor de dos horas y la joven no encontró nada en el registro de adopciones aunque su compañero tuvo más éxito y con el resultado de una niña que figuraba como desaparecida, citaron a los padres a la morgue para que reconocieran el cuerpo. Tan pronto como salieron de la morgue con unos padres relativamente felices porque su hija no era la que estaba allí, la pelirroja y el moreno, un tanto desconcertados se separaron y mientras él volvía a su tarea con Nick, Abby se dirigió a la sala de evidencia para ayudar a Greg con los mapas. Grissom y Catherine llegaron y hablaron de posibles teorías.

-Eso excluye a Leo Finley de la zona- comento Grissom y tanto Greg como Abby notaron como los músculos del cuerpo de Catherine se tensaron, en un mecanismo completamente defensivo. -¿Por qué aun está detenido?- pregunto observando los informes.

-¡Porque nos ha mentido respecto a la caja! No ha sido del todo honesto con nosotros y ahora tenemos razones para desconfiar de él. ¡No es de fiar, Grissom!-.

-¿Abby ha presenciado el interrogatorio?- pregunto Grissom observando a la aludida, quien junto a su amigo notaron la decepción en el rostro de la pelirroja mayor. El caso realmente la afectaba y estaba claro que su punto de vista no era parcial, lo que ponía en riesgo los interrogatorios a los sospechosos y el análisis de las pruebas.

-¡No podemos depender siempre de ella! ¡Estábamos bien antes de que viniera!- espeto con frialdad y la menor no dio crédito a sus oídos, por lo que oían. –Estaba en campo con Nick y Warrick, no la llame por esa razón. Pudimos hacerlo de todos modos con Brass- contesto a la defensiva, sin medir sus palabras y como por acto reflejo, Greg tomo con suavidad el brazo de la joven que parecía en estado de shock.

-Y aun así les ha mentido. Finley sigue detenido, aparentemente por ninguna razón ya que no hay evidencia que lo ate a esto, excepto haber botado una caja que luego se utilizo para otros fines- contesto Grissom sin corromperse luego de echarle una mirada a una Abby completamente atónita.

-¡El trabajo de ella no hubiera influido en el veredicto! ¡Quedara detenido, yo sé que es culpable!- dijo frustrada, y sin más salió de la sala de evidencia. Tras observar un momento el lugar que había dejado vacio la que parecía su madre, Abby fue tras ella a pesar del intento de Greg de detenerla.

-Cath- llamo pisándole los talones a la mujer que no se detuvo a pesar de haberla oído. –¡Cath, por favor detente!- pidió aun con voz suave aunque sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de a poco debido al comportamiento infantil e inadecuado que estaba teniendo la mujer. –¡Maldita sea Catherine Willows, detente ahora mismo!- grito en medio del pasillo, provocando que miradas curiosas se voltearan a ver a la propietaria de la boca que largo esas palabras, incluyendo a la aludida que volteo asombrada del lenguaje de la joven pelirroja que se acerco a ella furiosa. -¿Qué rayos ha sido ello? Entiendo que el caso te afecte, todos tenemos debilidades, pero degradarme de esa manera, ¿humillarme frente a Grissom cuando tu bien sabes que mis métodos son infalibles?- dijo desquiciada, aunque sin perder la compostura, traspasando con su brillante y parda mirada la celeste y glacial de la mujer que no supo que contestar, ya que había notado todo lo que había dicho en la sala de evidencia. –Estas cegada por el caso, y eso no es bueno para ti, ni para ninguno de nosotros ya que tenemos que lidiar con ello y soportar tus cometarios hirientes. Todos hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, y las prioridades se las ponemos de acuerdo nos parezcan adecuadas, no porque nos lo digan. No eres perfecta, ninguno de nosotros lo es. Esperaba más de una excelente profesional como se que tu eres, no estos arrebates infantiles que ni siquiera Greg y yo hacemos por ser los más jóvenes- expreso cortante, con una frialdad que Catherine había observado en interrogatorios pero que la joven nunca había utilizado con ninguno de ellos. Abby dio media vuelta, sintiendo el triunfo en su interior ya que sabía que surtiría efecto en la mujer, desapareciendo del campo visual de la pelirroja mayor que sintió el impacto como quien le hubiera dado una abofeteada.

El sol inundaba cada rincón del estacionamiento donde Nick y Abby habían regresado para confirmar alguna mancha o gota de aceite como Hodges les había informado, pero no tuvieron éxito en esa búsqueda. Finalmente, regresaron al centro del estacionamiento donde las personas aun llegaban con ramos de flores, retratos de la niña y algunos ositos de peluches.

-Estaba pensando en que tal vez pudiéramos cenar en tu casa esta noche- dijo Nick mientras regresaba a la camioneta para verificar una repentina idea que le había surgido en la mente y Abby lo siguió con el rostro un tanto descompuesto debido al asombro.

-Estas actuando un tanto extraño últimamente, ¿lo sabes?- pregunto ocultando una sonrisa confusa, mientras observaba como su novio se subía a la camioneta y observaba mas allá del horizonte en busca de un cartel especifico y al notar como una sonrisa triunfal se abría paso en su rostro, ella supo que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto asombrado aunque sus ojos delataron que ocultaba algo.

-Insistes en tenerme las últimas semanas en tu casa, para "probar" con la convivencia, asegurándome que Bolton se encuentra de maravillas, aunque no lo haya visto ninguno de estos días, y de repente decides soltarme y proponerme cenar en casa. Debes admitir que suena un tanto extraño- rio ella mientras se dirigían a lo que parecía un taller mecánico, a paso tranquilo. Nick la observo sonriente, intentando fingir que no entendía cual era el punto, lo que desconcertó aun mas a la hermosa criatura que iba a su lado, tal vez demasiado cerca para aparentar ser compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Te parece mal? ¿Acaso no puedo querer pasar tiempo con mi hermosa y sensual novia?- pregunto con ojos inocentes y tono pícaro, y Abby rio entre dientes. –Mira, haremos lo siguiente. Yo me encargare de todo, de acuerdo. Saldré más temprano del laboratorio, me darás las llaves de tu casa y me hare cargo de la cena- dijo con voz seductora y ella sonrió sin entender de qué rayos iba todo aquello, aunque sabía que era incapaz de resistírsele, por lo que termino accediendo antes de ingresar al taller mecánico donde interrogarían al propietario y saldrían con nuevas pistas hacia el laboratorio.

El camino de regreso estuvo tranquilo entre risas, bromas, comentarios románticos y especulaciones sobre la cena de esa noche ya que Nick insistía que sería una sorpresa y Abby intentaba sonsacarle la verdad acerca de qué era lo que cenarían ya que no le gustaban las sorpresas. No hicieron más que llegar, que Jim logro interceptar a la pelirroja para decirle que partían de inmediato hacia la prisión ya que un recluso decía tener información sobre la niña, alegando que era su padre. El viaje estuvo silencioso ya que Abby acompañaba a su padre y con ellos iba Catherine, lo que proporciono que las dos mujeres no se hablaran en todo el tiempo que requirió la llegada a la cárcel, y como Brass disfrutaba del silencio, no hubo nada que hacer o decir. La actitud altiva de Catherine que no le dirigía la palabra y siquiera la miraba, le indico a la joven que no daría su brazo a torcer y que faltaba mucho para que reconociera que se había equivocado, si bien las palabras de la que parecía su hija la habían impactado bastante. Abby intento serenarse, no salirse de las casillas por la testarudez de su compañera y concentrarse en el pobre hombre que tenía un ojo morado, varias cortaduras en el rostro y que parecía destrozado y alterado, cuando ingresaron a la blanca y luminosa sala de la cárcel.

-Déjame probar algo- pidió Abby a Jim que la observo tranquilo y asintió un tanto curioso. –No hare nada que influya en su declaración- espeto con frialdad y desdén observando fijamente a Catherine que fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-De acuerdo. Oh, y Abby…- asintió el hombre y la joven volteo para observar a su padre que tenía una sonrisa burlona y los ojos le brillaron con malicia. –No lo alteres ¿de acuerdo?- bromeo y la joven soltó una carcajada al aire antes de ingresa seguido de ellos.

-Señor, mi nombre es Abigail Robertson del laboratorio de Criminalística- dijo con suavidad la pelirroja y el hombre se puso de pie para darle la mano, asintiendo una sola vez. –Ellos son Catherine Willows, mi compañera y el Capitán Brass de la policía de Las Vegas. El hombre los saludo respectivamente y cuando se sentaron en silencio, Abby se coloco frente al recluso que la observo fijamente, con angustia y le indico que extendiera los brazos en la mesa para poder tomarle el pulso durante el interrogatorio en el que la joven no desvió en ningún momento su vista del destrozado y angustiado rostro del hombre, mientras le pedía que intentara respirar con tranquilidad y recordar lo que había sucedido y sentido cuando vio las noticias. El pulso palpitaba acelerado bajo los dedos de Abby, pero no le indicaban que el hombre mentía, sino una terrible tristeza y culpa mientras les contaba que tenía un compañero de celda que estaba al corriente de las cartas que él se escribía con su esposa, en las que se mencionaba a la pequeña Inés y cuando este compañero salió por buen comportamiento él mismo fue quien le pidió que las cuidara. Poco tiempo después, su esposa le pidió el divorcio y se caso con este tal Boyd. El hombre estaba seguro que él había matado a la pequeña y la pelirroja más joven les confirmo a sus compañeros que no había dicho una sola mentira desde que comenzaron el interrogatorio. Tras haberle prometido que arreglarían su salida para el funeral de su hija, los tres abandonaron la prisión con una mezcla de desazón y luto que les pesaba en la espalda, especialmente a Catherine que parecía más apesadumbrada.

La noche cayo rápidamente sobre el laboratorio y la joven se encontró de repente con su padre en el estacionamiento de _Diner_, un restaurant donde Boyd había tomado rehenes, dentro de ellos su familia.

-Esto es un error, no quiero que estés aquí, es peligroso cariño- espeto Jim mientras Abby le ayudaba a colocarse el chaleco antibalas ya que era él quien negociaría.

-¿Luego de cómo salió la última negociación? ¿Pretendes que no esté presente, es enserio?- contraataco mordaz y Jim la observo entre preocupado y encantado por la fiereza de la joven. –Además están los niños en juego, quiero hacerme cargo de ellos para poder interrogarlos cuando llegue la asistente social al laboratorio. Ahora ve, estaré aquí detrás esperando- dijo sonriente y lo observo irse hacia donde un oficial lo esperaba con el megáfono. Media hora más tarde, los primeros rehenes salieron. Luego, tras las persuasivas palabras de su padre, Abby se acerco aun mas a la barrera de policías para recibir a los niños que lloraban asustados. Mientras la hermana mayor la abrazaba a la altura de la cintura, la pelirroja tomaba al menor en brazos que escondía el rostro en la maleza de cabellos que caía por el hombro de la joven. Fue en ese momento que se sintieron disparos, seguidos de gritos de Brass indicando que pararan el fuego cuando Abby noto que la madre había muerto. Con mucho trabajo, ya que no querían irse lejos de su padre que acababa de entregarse, llevo a los niños al auto y de allí directamente llegaron al laboratorio.

Abby sabía muy bien que los niños no debían hablar del caso hasta que llegara la asistente social para presenciar la declaración, por lo que los distrajo con preguntas triviales mientras aguardaban en el pasillo cerca de la sala donde Jim con Catherine comenzaban a interrogar al padre. Les pregunto sus nombres; la hermanita mayor le dijo que le gustaba dibujar, mientras el pequeño no se desprendía de su cuello, pareciendo un perezoso prendido de un árbol ya que lo había sentado en su falda y lo mecía para que se durmiera, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Los niños parecían tensos, aun en shock, apesadumbrados y con pocas ganas de hablar aunque se sintieran a salvo con la compañía de Abby.

-Me han dado ganas de tomarme un café caliente y también tengo hambre, ¿quieren que les traiga algo?- pregunto la pelirroja con suavidad y ese magnetismo especial para interactuar con niños. Nick siempre decía que el efecto era parecido al encantador de serpientes. Abby emanaba una energía, un magnetismo que parecía atraer a los niños con su magia, que no era otra cosa que la simpatía, la amabilidad y la paz que transmitía la pelirroja. Sabía que algo dulce les levantaría el azúcar ya que por el miedo deberían tener la presión por el suelo, así que continuó: -¿Algún refresco o soda? Mis amigos me han dicho que hay unos chocolates muy ricos en la máquina expendedora de aquí a la vuelta. ¡Incluso monedas de chocolate y confites de colores!- sonrió con amabilidad y los niños, un tanto más animados asintieron relajados por la presencia de ella a su lado que se incorporo de su lugar dejando al niño al lado de su hermana y se dirigió a la velocidad de la luz a su oficina donde con Greg, tenían desde hacía ya varios años cuando habían implementado esa técnica, una especie de baúl detrás de uno de los sillones, justo al lado de la biblioteca, contra el rincón más alejado de la puerta en el que guardaban todo tipo de dulces y golosinas de las que los amigos era fanáticos y comían en sus ratos libres. Claro que, cuando se acababan, los reponían como Hodges, Wendy y Henry debían reponer los guantes descartables allí en el laboratorio. Así que, con una bolsita en la mano llena de dulces y monedas de oro y un par de refrescos en la otra, estaba regresando al desértico pasillo donde los niños se encontraban y fue encontrada por Nick en el pasillo paralelo que le sonrió ampliamente, como era habitual cada vez que la veía.

-Hey, ¿qué es esa mueca, preciosa?- pregunto acariciándole el rostro al notar la arruguita de preocupación en la blanca frente de su novia. No había nadie en los pasillos ya que todos estaban terminando su turno y los pocos que quedaban ya estaban redactando los informes de los casos cerrados.

-Ehhmm, estoy con los hermanitos de la víctima. Note que es muy probable que estén aun en shock, por lo de su madre y ahora lo de su padre, así que les llevo unos refrescos y unos dulces. Tal vez les levantaran un poco la presión mientras aguardamos la llegada de la asistente social- dijo un tanto desanimada y preocupada por los niños y Nick se acerco aun mas, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo seguro, con ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa. –Porque tú te encargaras de ello- bromeo y ambos rieron. –Tú siempre te encargas de que todo salga bien- dijo rompiendo la distancia entre ellos para detenerse a escasos centímetros, dejándola con ganas de besarlo allí mismo.

-Excepto la cena de esta noche- contesto ella perspicaz, mordiéndose el labio inferior, observándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos y el rio entre dientes, resistiendo la terrible tentación de arrojársele encima y abrazarla y besarla.

-Precisamente, de eso quería hablar…- dijo retomando la distancia que requerían dos compañeros de laboratorio y ella lo observo entrecerrando los ojos, intentando leer que decía su rostro, su lenguaje corporal, sus ojos! Pero no pudo hacerlo, Nick era ahora un endemoniado misterio para ella. –Ya termine mi turno, Warrick se quedara a hacer los informes, así que ya estoy yéndome a preparar la cena, pero necesito las llaves de tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, cargada de picardía y Abby sonrió ampliamente, negando con la cabeza como si no tuviera remedio.

-Se que escondes algo, tus ojos me lo dicen, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no sé de qué rayos se trata esta vez- sonrió asombrada y saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón para entregárselas a su novio que sonrió amable y se acerco nuevamente.

-Iré a preparar la cena, será mejor que no llegue tarde señorita Stokes- dijo pillando a la joven con la guardia baja que no supo qué demonios era ese comentario, aunque le produjo un cosquilleo intenso y extraño en su cuerpo ya que le agrado como se oyó el termino. -Te amo- susurro y le beso la frente, antes de irse.

-Y yo a ti- contesto la joven desconcertada recordando los dulces, los niños y el caso.

-¡Quiero a mi papi! ¡No me quiero ir! ¡NO! ¡No, por favor!- se oían los gritos de los niños desde el pasillo que lloraban angustiados y cuando Abby hizo acto de presencia desde un extremo del pasillo observo que la asistente social había llegado y estaba intentando llevárselos, tironeándolos de los brazos.

-¡Disculpe!- exclamo con seriedad acercándose a la mujer, poniéndose entre ella y los niños que se aferraron a su camisa, utilizándola como escudo. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es usted de Asistencia Social?- interrogo severa cual mama oso, protegiendo a sus oseznos.

-Así es, ustedes me han mandado a llamar y aquí estoy. Debo llevármelos cuanto antes, usted ya sabe el procedimiento- comento la mujer un tanto fastidiada y Catherine se acerco a ellos con el mismo semblante amenazador y sobre protector.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto colocándose al lado de Abby que aun estaba a la defensiva, y observo a los niños que la miraron implorantes con los rostros humedecidos por las lagrimas.

-¡Queremos a nuestro papi!- pidió el niño y la pelirroja mayor se arrodillo a su lado y le tomo las manitos mientras Abby se sentaba al lado de la niña y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarla. Los niños, en su inocencia, sintiéndose parte de todo lo sucedido, creyendo que era su culpa lo que le estaba sucediendo a su padre, confesaron todo mientras las dos compañeras oían atentas. Así se enteraron como los niños quería a Inés como si fuera su legitima hermana, que, jugando a las escondidas la niña había ganado ya que no habían podido encontrarla por esconderse en el bajo mesada, junto con los químicos de limpieza que le provocaron la intoxicación y la pérdida de conocimiento. Los niños no dejaban de pedir disculpas e insistir que ellos tenían la culpa, que su padre no lo sabía, y tanto Abby y Catherine supieron que todo se había tratado de un accidente. Así que ambas, con esta nueva información, se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorio, no sin antes la menor despedirse de los niños, convencerlos de que esa mujer era buena y darle los dulces apesadumbrada ya que seguramente irían a parar a un hogar de transito.

Había sido un accidente, si, pero el padre cometió negligencia al no llamar a emergencia e intentar llevar a la niña que apenas respiraba en autobús, hasta un hospital. Inés murió en los brazos de él, que no supo qué hacer con el cuerpo de una niña y que temía correr riesgo de regresar a prisión ya que tenía antecedentes, decidió tomar una caja de cartón y ubicarla en un estacionamiento. A pesar de haber estado en el FBI algunos años y dedicarse a hacer perfiles, Abby detrás del vidrio de la sala de interrogatorio, comprendió que nunca se llega a hacer un experto en la mente humana. A pesar de ser psicóloga y psiquiatra, seguiría asombrándose de las decisiones mentales humanas; en ese momento estuvo en desacuerdo con su antiguo jefe y mentor Jason Gideon, jamás uno seria experto, jamás se tendría que estar seguro de saber todo acerca de la mente humana, porque podría llegar a sorprenderte, siempre aprendes cosas nuevas, no eres omnipotente, no eres Dios. Aquel padre, que amaba a esa niña como si fuera propia, decidió correr el riesgo de que muriera en sus brazos antes que llamar a emergencia y mucho menos hablar de la policía. ¿Por qué? Jamás lo sabría, su mente así había reaccionado y creyó que era lo correcto. Abby echo una última mirada al rostro atónito e indignado de Catherine y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro, producto de la melancolía y de haber cerrado un caso no tan grato, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí. Su tarea había terminado y finalmente regresaba a casa para cenar con su novio.

-¡Abby!- llamo una voz desde el pasillo, a su espalda recién salida de la sala de interrogatorio y la joven volteo respondiendo al llamado de Catherine que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué pasara con él?- pregunto la menor, preocupada por los niños, pero su compañera negó con la cabeza sin saber que contestar.

-No lo sé; debo hablar con Brass. Es una pena por los niños… estar pasando por tanto y encima los derivan a un hogar de transito- dijo pasándose una mano por la frente, como si ello la ayudara a pensar. Se abrió paso un silencio incomodo entre ellas; Catherine sabía que estaba equivocada, de hecho hacia ya un par de horas habían dejado libre a Leo Finley, pero no sabía cómo reconocerlo, y Abby no la presionaría. No era tan orgullosa como para querer desesperadamente que su compañera le diera la razón; ella no lo había hecho para beneficiarse, sino para ayudarla a enfocarse.

-Ya debo irme, están esperándome para una cena y le prometí que no llegaría tarde- dijo con una media sonrisa y al oír aquella frase, Catherine clavo sus azules y perspicaces ojos en la menor que sonrió amable, dándole el pie para que se disculpara.

-Pequeña, realmente lo siento. No debí decir todo eso de ti, fue una atrocidad. Estaba muy alterada y sentía impotencia y… tenias razón…- comenzó a explicarse y la joven se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Está bien, ya paso. No es necesario que digas mas, el caso te afecto más que a nosotros, es comprensible- sonrió Abby comprensiva y la que parecía su madre la observo fijamente.

-Gracias… por ser como eres. ¡Oh! ¡Y suerte con tu cita!- dijo guiñándole un ojo y ambas sonrieron ampliamente antes de despedirse.

A pesar de ser tan tarde por la noche y la ciudad estar más despierta que nunca, el viaje de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y rápido. Luego de entrar el auto al garaje, regreso al frente de la casa ya que algo en la puerta de entrada, llamo su atención. Al subir los escalones del porche y acercarse, noto que se trataba de un papel amarillo, como los que se usan en la oficina para hacer memorándums y que ella recordaba tener en su estudio para recordarse revelar las fotos, o anotar lo que debía comprar en la tienda. No se oía absolutamente un ruido alrededor; nada de cacharros en la cocina, o las pisadas de Bolton yendo de un lado hacia otro como era habitual en él cuando ella no estaba. Intrigada y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Abby tomo el papel que tenia la prolija letra de Nick y la leyó: _"Claramente no puedo abrirte la puerta porque estoy preparando la cena, pero podrás encontrar el manojo de llaves a tu lado, sobre el macetero, junto a un ramo de flores. Te espero dentro."_

La pelirroja rio ante la manera en la que la nota estaba escrita y obedeciendo a la escritura, se topo con un hermoso y abundante ramo de lirios naranjas, sujetos alrededor del tallo por una cinta color azul que sostenía el llavero con sus llaves. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la casa en penumbras y en completo silencio, lo que la preocupo, pero también despertó un cierto interés por descubrir de qué se trataba aquello, aunque debía reconocer que Nick siempre había sido de esas ideas _"románticas"_.

-¿Nick?- pregunto dejando el bolso a un costado, para luego quitarse la campera y observar a su alrededor. –¡Ya llegue! ¿Bolton? ¿Chicos están aquí?- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta. Había un tenue resplandor en el vestíbulo y tras caminar unos pasos, se topo con que estaba iluminado por pequeñas velas blancas, situadas en el suelo y hacia su derecha había un gran atril como los de pintor, con lo que parecía un cuadro envuelto en papel madera, con un gran moño azul y otro papel amarillo pegado con nuevas indicaciones. Se acerco al atril, tomo la nota y leyó: _"Abre el regalo y sigue el camino de velas, nos encontraremos al final de la travesía."_ ¿Regalo? ¿Camino de velas? ¿Travesía? ¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso? Era típico de Nick, sí, pero había algo que la carcomía por dentro. Obedeció nuevamente; se sentía como una niña, en la búsqueda del tesoro. Sonrió ampliamente al recordar que solía jugar aquel juego con John, su madre y Jim cuando los visitaba en San Diego. Rasgo el papel, cuidando de no dañar el hermoso moño y reprimió un grito de sorpresa y un sofocado _"¡Dios mío!"_ salió de sus labios, cuando se topo con una especie de mural, hecho con fotos caseras de distintos lugares y otras personales. Había fotografías de ella y sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, estaba Bolton también, había prados verdes, flores de distintas variedades, globos de distintos colores, arboles y bosques, ríos, casas, jardines, calles de noche iluminadas por faroles, al menos cuatro fotos representaban las cuatro estaciones con nieves, hojas amarillas, flores coloridas y playas iluminadas por un intenso sol. Era como una especie de diario de viajes, plasmado en aquel cuadro, con fotos que conocía ya que ella las había tomado en sus viajes por todo el país, incluso algunas de Inglaterra y Virginia, y otras tantas nuevas, que jamás había visto. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso él las había sacado y revelado para ella? ¿Para armar todo aquello? Estuvo contemplando unos minutos el cuadro, abstraída, con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y realmente la admiración que aquello le producía ya que era simplemente maravilloso. Recordando que debía seguir instrucciones, con el papel amarillo aun en la mano, camino por el pasillo donde el rastro de velas continuaba hacia su habitación y pensó que allí encontraría a su novio, pero no. A cambio de ello, en la cama reposaba un hermoso vestido con sus respectivos zapatos, al lado de otro papel amarillo que rezaba: _"Ponte este vestido para mí y sigue el camino de velas que sale de la habitación, al final del mismo me encontraras."_ Sonrió nuevamente y obedeció; se cambio con prisa y cuando estuvo lista, con un nudo en la boca del estomago avanzo, temerosa de lo que podía encontrarse al final del camino. Por alguna extraña razón su mente, que se encontraba en blanco, pensaba solamente en que no seria una cena habitual como las que tenían desde que comenzaron a salir; que había algo más que ello pero jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que sería lo que encontraría al final de la travesía. Nunca se había sentido tan extraña estando en su propia casa, pero aquella noche no parecía su casa, había algo diferente en ella. Salió de su habitación, recorrió el otro pasillo por el que la conducían las pequeñas y blancas velas, y salió a la salita anterior al jardín de invierno, pero esta estaba modificada. No era la salita con cuadros de fotografías y la pequeña biblioteca colmada de libros de criminalística con el sillón, al lado del ventanal para su espacio de relax. O tal vez sí, pero allí, frente al ventanal, entre la biblioteca y el sillón que no estaba en esos momentos allí, se encontraban Nick y Bolton. Nick de rodillas abrazando al can que estaba sentado fielmente a su lado aguardando la orden del hombre, moviendo la cola al ver a su dueña; ambos la observaban expectantes frente a una inscripción en el suelo formada por fotografías y velas. Eran fotografías de ellos dos, y alguna que otra de Bolton, en los últimos meses que estuvieron juntos, de los paseos que daban por parques, o de sus ratos mirando películas sentados en el sillón, incluso había algunas de su viaje a California del último fin de semana, el conjunto de fotos formaban letras, letras claras y grandes, iluminadas por las diminutas velas blancas que formaban una única frase que logro que el corazón de Abby se detuviera por un instante: _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- fue lo único que logro decir Abby, estupefacta, apreciando todo a su alrededor. Las velas daban un ambiente armonioso y tenuemente iluminado, y detrás de ellos, el ventanal estaba abierto y dejaba ver en el jardín de invierno una pequeña mesita aguardando la cena, con velas y el florero dispuesto a recibir el ramo de lirios naranjas que ella había dejado en la cama.

-Es hora, amigo- susurro Nick al oído del can que se puso de pie y camino hacia su dueña, dejando ver que sujeto al collar, tenía un gran moño azul con un almohadón blanco en el centro donde descansaba un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra azul, Abby ni siquiera quiso pensar que era un zafiro autentico, que le pedía a gritos que lo tomara. Eso, mas la mirada divertida y ansiosa de su mascota que le gruño cariñosamente para que lo tomara entre risas suyas y de Nick que se acerco nervioso. Abby observo el anillo estupefacta con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, creyendo que era un sueño, que aquello no podía estar pasando, y con manos temblorosas lo tomo frente a sus ojos. Era incapaz de emitir una palabra, apenas un sonido, por lo que Nick tomo entre sus manos, las suyas temblorosas y le quito el anillo, sosteniéndolo en alto entre ambos cuerpos. Abby alzo la vista y noto la incertidumbre, los nervios y el pánico que invadían a su novio, pero también fue testigo de la determinación, la felicidad y la valentía que se debatía en sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, mientras la observaban con amor, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto en su vida.

-Sé que es un tanto apresurado e impulsivo; no hubiera tenido gracia consultártelo antes, pero también sé que detestas las sorpresas, así que intente hacer algo a mi estilo… ¿cómo es que lo llamas tu? Oh si, algo "romántico", pero que también te atrapara como lo es seguirle la pista a algo- rio nervioso y sus manos comenzaron a temblar y Abby sonrió sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que oían. –No sé si es lo que esperabas, no se cual será tu respuesta, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que te amo con mi vida, que eres todo para mí y que quiero estar contigo siempre. Nosotros "jugamos" con nuestras vidas a diario para salvar otras, no nos quejamos porque es lo que amamos hacer, pero nuestro destino es más incierto que el resto de las personas… no sabemos que nos depara el futuro por eso mi filosofía de vida siempre ha sido vivir el dia a dia, sin arrepentimientos, haciendo lo que creo que es necesario y correcto… y creo que esto lo es; lo nuestro, para siempre, ahora- dijo observándola fijamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella con el anillo en lo alto, claramente nervioso y a Abby le dio la impresión de estar viviendo una historia de película. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- estaba segura de que no sentía de la mitad del cuerpo para abajo cuando oyó que su novio pronunciaba esas palabras, tenia entumecidas las piernas y aun no se explicaba cómo se mantenía de pie en esos tacos, sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar. La sonrisa parecía prácticamente tatuada en su rostro y pensó que no podía ser más feliz, como en aquel momento.

De pronto se vio asintiendo fervientemente, aun incapaz de decir palabra, pero con una felicidad y aun amor que pensó jamás sentiría.

-¡S-Si, sí, claro que sí!- dijo de repente sonriente y feliz, bajo la mirada expectante de su novio que sonrió entre aliviado y agradecido poniéndose de pie frente a ella para tomar le la mano y colocar el hermoso y delicado anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, a lo que Abby respondió inmediatamente colgándose de su cuello para abrazarlo, necesitando sentirlo cerca. Transmitirle cuanto lo amaba. –¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Te amo tanto!- dijo ella aun abrazada a él, acariciándole la nuca de manera cariñosa y el rio entre dientes girando la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa. ¡Dios, aceptaste!- dijo incapaz de ocultar el alivio que lo invadía y se separo de ella unos centímetros para apreciar el sonrosado rostro de su novia, exultante, irradiando felicidad y amor. –Aceptaste…- dijo acariciándole el rostro, sonriendo. –Pensé que sería más complicado, que no te gustaría la sorpresa…- dijo riendo aliviado y aun nervioso y ella le correspondió con una gran sonrisa y le tomo el rostro.

-¡Esto es hermoso, Nick! El cuadro, las velas, el vestido, las fotografías… ¡Bolton!- dijo riendo, asombrada notando que el can los había dejado solos para vigilar la puerta de entrada y darle intimidad a la pareja Y Nick rio juntando su frente a la de ella que le acaricio el corto cabello. –¡Aun no comprendo cómo has hecho para convencerlo de hacer esto!- rio pasando suavemente una mano por el rostro sonriente de él que tenia ambas manos sujetas de la cintura de ella y acorto la poca distancia para posar sus labios contra los de ella que respondió al rose casto de manera cariñosa.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto? ¿Qué fue demasiado impulsivo?- pregunto él contra sus carnosos labios y ella sonrió respirando su dulce aliento.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Esto es todo lo que pude haber imaginado y mucho más. Me has deslumbrado; toda la preparación, la paciencia y dedicación que le has puesto a esto… Es precisamente tu impulsividad y espontaneidad lo que me encanta de ti. Si creíste que era lo correcto está bien, sentías que debías hacerlo y agradezco eso, fue hermoso. Tienes un corazón noble y soy la afortunada de custodiarlo- comento ella con suavidad. –Soy muy afortunada de tenerte en mi vida-. Nick la observo fijamente unos minutos, en silencio, como si nunca hubiera visto tremenda belleza, ni sentido tanto amor por alguien. La observaba como si Abby fuera un unicornio rosa o un oasis en medio del desierto, lo que le causo gracia a la joven ya que él estaba demasiado conmocionado como para articular palabra. –Gracias- se limito a decir la pelirroja y se acerco lentamente a él para besarlo con suavidad, pero pronto el beso se torno necesitado de caricias, de amor y de aire. El cuerpo de uno reclamaba por el otro y los invadía una urgencia imposible de ignorar. El ambiente se había tornado desesperado y cálido por el calor que emanaban los cuerpos lujuriosos. –Te amo tanto…- dijo ella, mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa negra que Nick tenia puesta. –Quiero sentirte, te quiero ahora, conmigo… aquí- dijo besándolo de nuevo mientras, con las manos en su pecho, lo empujaba con suavidad, dirigiéndolo a la habitación, y el correspondió con la misma pasión mientras sus ansiosas manos recorrían la piel expuesta del escote del vestido e inmediatamente viajaban al cierre situado en la espalda para desabrocharlo de manera lenta y martirizante para la joven que parecía tener urgencia y mordía superficialmente sus labios mientras él emitía suaves gruñidos de placer.

-Eres hermosa, te amo- dijo cerca de sus labios, habiendo hecho un espacio para poder respirar, agitado acariciándole sus largos y rojos cabellos y ella sonrió feliz acariciándole el pecho. -¿Qué hay de la cena, futura señora Stokes?- pregunto con picardía contra los labios de Abby que rio entre dientes nuevamente, mientras se encargaba de quitarle la camisa y arrojarla al suelo.

-Tendrá que esperar, mas tarde puede darnos hambre…- dijo con la misma sensualidad con la que él había hablado, buscando su boca, pero él se alejo unos centímetros para observarla fijamente a los ojos, en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desconcertada rodeándole la cintura con sus menudos brazos y él que vacilo antes de hablar.

-¿Era lo que querías? ¿Lo nuestro, para siempre? ¿Eres feliz conmigo?- pregunto con curiosidad y ella no dio crédito a sus oídos. Lo observo fijamente con sus pardos y brillantes ojos, sin comprender hacia donde quería llegar su ahora prometido.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que soy feliz contigo! Nick, desde el momento en que te conocí, quise un _"lo nuestro, para siempre"_, mi corazón te pertenece por completo, eso no tiene discusión. No puedo estar más agradecida a la vida por tenerte a mi lado, conmigo, solo para mí. Eres todo lo que siempre quise y no seré tan estúpida como para dejarte ir. ¡Claro que soy feliz! Pero feliz de poder hacerte feliz a ti, de ser tu futura esposa. La futura señora Stokes, madre de tus hijos, la mujer con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida- rio Abby y Nick se sumo a sus risas y la beso como si no hubiera un mañana mientras ingresaban en la habitación.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa- susurro Abby divertida en brazos de Nick que rio entre dientes, en la cama bien entrada la noche cuando deberían estar durmiendo, pero a ambos se les hacía imposible, habían sido muchas emociones por una noche y el anillo relucía hermoso en la delicada mano de la joven que estaba radiante.

-Gracias, es bueno oírlo porque pensé que había fracasado por completo como chef- bromeo él en el mismo tono de confidencias y ambos rieron.

-Puede que aun te quede un poco mas de vida como gourmet- dijo la pelirroja besándolo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el rostro y lo observaba fijamente. Nick sabía que había más de lo que decía en esa mirada brillante que parecía ver directamente a su alma.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto acariciándole la desnuda espalda y ella sonrió a medias, un tanto preocupada con sus hermosos y rebeldes cabellos revueltos. Se incorporo a medias en la cama, apoyándose en su codo para verle mejor el rostro expectante y curioso de Nick que parecía querer comérsela con su oscura mirada.

-No sé si te parecerá buena idea, pero estaba pensando que tal vez el casamiento pueda esperar unos meses…- dijo con suavidad y precaución de la posible reacción de su prometido. –Ya sabes, si queremos organizarlo bien, hoy en dia tenemos mucho trabajo, solo unos pocos saben lo nuestro en el laboratorio, nos tendríamos que cuidar de Ecklie, inventar historias y no creo que seas de la idea de casarte en una de las tan famosas capillas que tenemos aquí y mucho menos de la mano de Elvis- rio divertida y él la siguió ya que la horrible idea de una boda express atravesó su mente y no le gusto en absoluto. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensando que no había criatura más luminosa y perfecta en la faz de la tierra, alzo la mano y le acaricio el rostro de sonrisa tatuada, ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas. –Además…- dijo ella sobre sus labios. –No hemos podido visitar a tus padres aun, lo que significa que no los conozco- dijo y el rio ante el suave y dulce roce, y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Por ellos no debes hacerte problema- dijo observándola con picardía. -Podemos ir cuando estés embarazada y decirle todo de una vez para que lo asimilen al mismo tiempo y deban aceptarte si o si- bromeo y ella le dio un empujoncito en el pecho para demostrarle lo indignada que estaba.

-¡Nick!- dijo riendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no le caerás bien de todos modos- rio él a su vez y ella pareció asustarse, aunque lo disimulo con el semblante divertido ya que en ese momento no le interesaba mucho. –Pero por eso no debes preocuparte ya que eres lo que yo quiero, eres mía y ellos no pueden hacer nada al respecto, defenderé a mi chica contra viento y marea- dijo besándola y ella sonrió agradecida.

-Me parece buena idea- contesto luego de observarse unos minutos en silencio y Abby sintió como un gran alivio se instalaba en su pecho por haberse quitado esa preocupación de encima. -Estoy agradecido y debo reconocer que aliviado que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa… algún dia. Es verdad, la cuestión del trabajo nos tiene agobiados, aun no hemos decidido vivir juntos, muchos de nuestros compañeros no lo saben… Hay muchas cosas que arreglar antes de la boda- dijo con una calma y sinceridad nunca antes vista en él. –Podemos ir planeándolo con tiempo, tranquilos y…- dijo dejando que se metiera un silencio preocupante luego de la pausa. –Definitivamente no será en Las Vegas- finalizo divertido, con esa picardía que tanto lo caracterizaba, observando a su prometida con un amor infinito, como si fuera un adolescente enamorado.

Con una última mirada cómplice, sonrisas llenas de amor y un beso de _"las buenas noches",_ decidieron que era demasiado tarde y debían descansar unas horas, o al menos intentarían ya que la felicidad y exaltación eran demasiadas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bien... Creo que no voy a tener perdon, pero bueno vale explicar que con la facultad no doy a basto :/ Espero que mis fieles lectoras no me hayan abandonado (yo se que no XD) y que les guste esta nueva actualizacion, pero antes de hablar de eso les tengo que agradecer ya que me iluminan los dias con sus reviews. Me alientan a continuar, me pone feliz de saber que no escribo en vano, que esto les llega, que se toman su tiempo para leerlo y lo mas importante de todo es que les gusta. Simplemente soy feliz cada vez que leo una review de ustedes! Muchisimas gracias! :)**

**Bueno, se que este capitulo no es muy alegre que digamos y si lo vienen esperando y siguen el hilo de la historia ya sospecharan cual es. Es muy triste si, perdemos a Warrick, pero trate de rendirle homenaje a mi manera (ya que lo extraño horrores) y de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pertenece a los episodios For Gedda y For Warrick. Es como que hice una catarsis con este cap. Al principio, cuando escuchaba a mi amiga hablar de la serie, antes de que empezara a verla, yo ya sabia que él se moria pero jamas imagine que era de esa manera brutal. Quede muy impactada cuando lo vi por primera vez y es muy doloroso cada vez que lo veo en alguna repeticion por la tele, asi que este capitulo va dedicado a mi sufrimiento y creo que al de todos ustedes que deben haber sufrido igual que yo :( **

**Tuve que escribirlo con banda sonora, de hecho he puesto la cancion en el capitulo, a modo de parrafos (espero que no les moleste) y parte del titulo pertenece a esta misma cancion de la banda _Band of horses_, llamada _The Funeral_ (aquellos fanaticos como yo de Criminal Minds entenderan). Es increiblemente extraña la fascinacion que tengo con esta cancion, me encanta a pesar de ser triste. No puedo dejar de escucharla y me parecio adecuada para este capitulo, asi como tambien la version de la cancion _Let it Be_ de la pelicula Across the Universe, cuando vi esa escena me quise morir! Fue muy triste y mi mente disparo enseguida para este capitulo que todavia no habia terminado. Asi que los invito a escucharlas mientras leen el capitulo. :) No quiero demorarlos mas con tanta chachara, pero creia que necesitaban explicaciones, como siempre el conjunto se encuentra en mi perfil de Polyvore y las reviews son mas que bien recibidas!**

**P.D: Juli en cualquier momento llega la sorpresita del Fic de Spencer que te prometi, sabe disculparme por tanto retraso, pero no estoy dando a basto :$**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Three:<span> Joy and Sorrow/The Funeral.

El anillo de compromiso con el zafiro, porque al fin de cuentas era un zafiro y Abby había querido morirse cuando se entero, refulgía en su mano izquierda mientras llevaba una bandeja con dos cafés a la sala de evidencia. Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la feliz propuesta y finalmente logro decidirse aquel dia por llevarlo puesto al trabajo. Aun era muy temprano para su turno pero sabía que lo encontraría en la sala de evidencia, era el único lugar en todo el laboratorio donde podía pensar con claridad y tranquilidad; donde se mantendría sereno y lejos de sus problemas. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta sonrió al notar que no estaba equivocada.

-¿Todo en orden, pequeña?- pregunto Warrick con un media sonrisa y mueca exhausta, al ver a su compañera con dos cafés en la mano y no supo como estar más agradecido. La joven pelirroja se limito a tenderle el café con mirada intensa antes de contestarle. No andaría con rodeos. Cuando el moreno se había metido en problemas hacia unos meses, Grissom le recomendó que hablara con ella para que no fuera con un extraño, que sería de gran ayuda y su compañero obedeció, fue así como Abby le quito la prescripción de los calmantes y estimulantes que tomaba al mismo tiempo con la excusa de poder dormir así, le dio algunos ejercicios para meditar y relajarse, se entero del divorcio que estaba atravesando, que Tina no se lo ponía nada fácil, las horas extra que hacía en el trabajo para estar ocupado y no tener una recaída en el juego, la supuesta paternidad puesta en duda, el posterior análisis, del cual aguardaba su resultado, los cambios de humor, la insistencia en el caso de la joven que había muerto por haberse acercado mucho al territorio de Gedda. Abby era consciente de todo eso y debía hablar; sabia que a su compañero le hacía bien, que lo necesitaba. –¡Gracias!- contesto al darle el primer sorbo al oscuro y caliente liquido que ingreso en su cuerpo revitalizándolo.

-Quiero que charlemos- contesto directa, pero con simpleza como a él le gustaba que sea. –Aun faltan un par de horas para nuestro turno, te noto cansado y quiero cerciorarme de que no hayas tenido una recaída-. Se observaron unos minutos en silencio. Warrick debía admitir que le molesto esa actitud inquisidora, pero debía reconocer también que era la única que sabía de sus problemas, más allá de Grissom y que estaba dispuesta a oírlo y ayudarlo.

-Te ha enviado Nick, ¿verdad?- ataco de repente, irritado, olvidando sus modales mientras sus rasgos se endurecían y traspasaba a la pelirroja con sus verdes ojos.

-¿Luzco como que Nick me ha enviado? Él jamás lo haría aunque estuviera desesperadamente preocupado por ti, es tu amigo y tiene su propio código- atajo la joven con dureza, apoyando su café en la mesa. –Que tenga una relación con él no significa que me cuente los secretos que ambos tienen, o que yo no pueda preocuparme por ti- contesto Abby pensando que con ello bastaría, pero el moreno alzo las cejas, exigiendo una respuesta más contundente, a lo que ella bufo. –No me ha dicho nada, yo sola lo note- se atajo enfadada alzando el frasco de pastillas con una nueva prescripción, con la vista fija en el moreno que sonrió negando con la cabeza, sintiendo que el dia que se retirara, extrañaría a esa pequeña pelirroja como no extrañaría a nadie allí. Al no obtener respuesta, la joven abrió el frasco casi nuevo y pasó a su lado y arrojo el contenido al basurero y cuando estuvo nuevamente a su lado lo observo furiosa. –¡No perdí el tiempo que te otorgue para que volvieras a hacer esta estupidez! ¡Maldición Warrick, te escuche e intente aconsejarte como una profesional de la salud mental! ¡Arrojaste por la borda todos los ejercicios de relajación que te enseñe y conseguiste la manera más fácil, pediste una nueva orden y compraste las pastillas! ¿Acaso has intentado siquiera los ejercicios de relajación?- pregunto apretando los maxilares, haciéndole frente al moreno que la observo con la misma intensidad, pero cuando noto que ella estaba realmente dolida y sobre todo preocupada por él, dulcifico la expresión con una amplia sonrisa ya que la ironía de la vida lo había golpeado una vez más como tantas otras en aquel trabajo. Abby lo observo expectante, con ojos interrogantes ya que no comprendía la sonrisa de su compañero.

-Hace unos meses, luego de la partida de Sara, cuando aún estaba preocupado por el divorcio y no había hablado contigo, Nick, durante el caso que involucraba a Gedda, noto lo de las pastillas e hizo prácticamente lo mismo que acabas de hacer. Me enfrento y arrojo las pastillas al cesto con la misma determinación que me has mostrado tú- dijo, pillando a la joven con la guardia baja, y rio rascándose la cabeza. –¡Demonios, si eso no demuestra que son el uno para el otro, entonces no se qué será de mi observación! Lo que te digo es que eres la mujer para él- se limito a contestar y Abby noto como el peso se instalaba en su estomago y estiro el brazo para tomarle el hombro.

-Realmente estamos preocupados por ti. Nick, Grissom… incluso Cath lo ha notado- comento traspasándolo con ojos implorantes y él asintió seriamente.

-Se ha confirmado la paternidad…- comenzó cuando se sentaron en las banquetas a tomar el café. La pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y el moreno le leyó a la perfección el semblante. –Sí, han llegado los resultados hace unos días… Resulta que soy el padre de Eli- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y orgullosa que contagio a su compañera.

-¡Felicitaciones, papa!- dijo Abby risueña y estuvieron hablando un rato acerca de lo de las pastillas, el divorcio marchaba bastante bien ya que se habían puesto de acuerdo en algunas cosas, por el bien del bebe, el trabajo, las horas extra…

-Ahora es mi turno de felicitarte- se limito a decir el moreno con las cejas arqueadas cuando bajo la vista a la mesa para tomar su café y noto el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de la joven, retomando la picardía habitual en él cuando le hacía bromas a la pequeña del equipo. La aludida lo observo sin comprender mientras tomaba un sorbo de su dulce y caliente café. -¡Te has comprometido! ¡Con Nick!- dijo alegre unas octavas más elevadas de lo normal y la joven casi se atragantó con el sorbo de café que le costó tragar cuando lo oyó.

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres callarte?- dijo entre dientes, observando a su alrededor por si pasaba alguno de sus compañero y el moreno rio entre dientes. –¡Se supone que nadie lo sabe aun y mucho menos que es con Nick!-.

-¡Te felicito pequeña!- dijo poniéndose de pie, abrazando a la joven que correspondió sonriente por no tener que fingir frente a él ya que había conocido su historia desde el primer momento.

-¡Gracias!- contesto y aunque un año anterior la situación le habría parecido extraña e incluso incomoda ya que no tenían la confianza como para abrazarse, permanecieron así un momento más. El moreno lo necesitaba y Abby supo aquello, pero también le preocupo que pareciera una especie de despedida. ¿No se iba a ninguna parte, verdad? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué en aquel momento?

-Prométeme que estarás bien- dijo ella cuando se separaron, traspasándolo con sus grandes y brillantes ojos pardos. El moreno apretó sus maxilares y bajo la vista avergonzado, tomo la mano de la joven para observar de cerca el hermoso anillo y sonrió encantado del gran paso que había dado su amigo, pero la joven no permitió que cambiara de tema tan drásticamente. –¡Por ti y por tu hijo, Warrick!- dijo refiriéndose a todos los problemas de los que habían hablado. Se observaron fijamente unos momentos de silencio y el finalmente asintió. -Hazlo por Eli, necesitara un padre y sé que serás uno maravilloso-.

-Te lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa tomando ambas manos entre las suyas, sellando la promesa y Abby logro sentirse más relajada. –Gracias por preocuparte, pequeña- dijo abrazándola.

-Somos una familia, si no lo hacemos que nos queda entonces- dijo aun en brazos de él. –No cometas ninguna estupidez Brown- bromeo cuando se separaron y fueron llamados a un nuevo caso.

Se lo había prometido. Él mismo le había prometido a la más joven del equipo que estaría bien, que lo haría por su hijo. Pero nuevamente se había metido en problemas. Lou Gedda estaba muerto y él aparecía como principal sospechoso, pero claro estaba que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, solo que había despertado con fuertes jaquecas, bañado en sangre. Grissom y Abby, con el corazón en la boca ya que el equipo había quedado al margen y debían dedicarse solamente a observar desde afuera mientras otros CSI hacían su trabajo. El supervisor había pedido los informes a Ecklie quien estaba a la cabeza, para _"darles una leída y sacar sus propias conclusiones"_ y mientras los esperaban, él junto a la pelirroja observaban cualquier fisura, cualquier quiebre en la declaración del moreno que le diera nuevas pistas mientras el detective parecía ser un incompetente y la joven tenía ganas de abofetearlo.

Grissom los había citado en la sala general donde se habían reunido a leer los informes en silencio, Abby situada al lado de Nick con el que no había cruzado palabra desde que habían comenzado el dia, leía con mayor rapidez el informe de balística y ADN mientras aguardaban el de toxicología, claramente frustrada.

-Estoy segura de que ha sido drogado- espeto la joven indignada pasándose una mano por los cabellos claramente nerviosa y su supervisor alzo la vista para observarla seriamente, al igual que sus compañeros que la observaron entre atentos y asombrados ya que había sido la única en hablar primero.

-¿Cuan segura estas? ¿Qué otra cosa puede haberle dado esa amnesia temporal luego de un hecho como este? Ha matado a un hombre Abby…- sugirió con voz profunda que denotaba su preocupación y la joven lo observo con más determinación que nunca bajo la mirada ceñuda de Nick, la expectante de Greg y la esperanzada de Catherine.

-Estoy un cien por ciento segura, pero también lo estoy de que el informe de toxicología no arrojara nada ya que es muy probable que los que hayan querido incriminarlo utilizaran una droga que no dejara rastro luego de unas horas, algo conveniente ya que no se han enviado a tomar muestras de sangre aun y han pasado unas ocho horas desde que lo arrestaron- comento la joven, sin desviar la vista de los acuosos ojos de Grissom que escuchaba con obsesiva atención. –Lo que puede derivar en amnesia, como la que él esta sufriendo, luego de una conmoción de este nivel como lo es asesinar a una persona, es estar drogado con una droga intensa, o que haya sufrido un episodio psicótico…- comento con natural serenidad y Nick la observo fijamente removiéndose en su lugar, preparado para contraatacar pero ella no le dio lugar a replica: -Todos sabemos que Warrick está más que sano mentalmente, por lo que es extraño que sufriera un episodio de esa intensidad sin antecedentes, también sabemos que se ha metido con Gedda y es muy probable que si bien no haya cometido asesinato, alguien haya querido incriminarlo y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Matar a Gedda y deshacerse de Warrick- finalizo sin observar a Nick que parecía especialmente irritado con la situación y lo que ella menos quería era una confrontación en aquel momento.

-¿Si se tratara de otro sospechoso, que diríamos?- pregunto Grissom luego de un momento de silencio y Abby y Greg se observaron sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a ello.

-Que él lo hizo- contesto Greg con rapidez y Abby sintió como el cuerpo de Nick a su lado, se tensaba violentamente. Aquello no terminaría bien.

-¿El confeso?- pregunto Catherine con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos debido a la alarma que le provoco la frase.

-No, pero no lo negó. Dice que no lo recuerda- dijo Grissom observando a Abby quien asintió, ya que había sido testigo del interrogatorio.

-Eso ya lo hemos oído antes- espeto Greg, pensativo y aunque le costó reconocerlo Abby supo que su amigo tenía razón, aunque ella se inclinara más hacia la teoría incriminatoria.

-¿Qué significa eso?!- salto de repente Nick, provocando que la pelirroja se sobresaltara en su lugar al oírlo, estallando definitivamente queriéndose comer con la mirada a un Greg completamente a la defensiva.

-¡Nick!- advirtió Catherine desde el otro extremo de la mesa por su reacción violenta, pero el aludido no desvió la mirada de la de Greg que la mantuvo altivamente.

-No significa nada, estamos hablando- dijo el joven relajado en su asiento, con despreocupación e incluso algo de sorna provocativa que al oírlo le molesto a la pelirroja que se enderezo en su lugar mientras Nick amenazaba con arrojársele encima, completamente desquiciado.

-¡Greg!- advirtió esta vez la pelirroja, un tanto ofuscada, captando la mirada de su amigo que noto el tono con el que se había expresado y al ver los ojos chispeantes de la que parecía su hermana, relajo la mueca del rostro y adopto nuevamente la posición relajada en el asiento.

-¡No podemos sentarnos a ver como cae, me rehúso a hacerlo!- dijo Nick, luego de tragar en seco claramente invadido por la impotencia de la situación y sintió una menuda y blanca mano en su hombro y supo que era de su prometida dándole el apoyo que él estaba necesitando.

-No lo haremos- se limito a decir Catherine firmemente, observando a Grissom que asintió y recibieron en ese momento la visita de Henry con los resultados de toxicología.

Cloroformo fue la droga que utilizaron para dormirlo; las esposas de Warrick fueron puestas en el cuerpo de Gedda post mortem, la camisa del moreno sugería que alguien lo había sostenido estando el inconsciente y tras revisar el locker de un oficial de policía, Daniel Pritchard, reunieron esta nueva evidencia en cuestión de horas y pudieron probar la inocencia de Warrick que salió de la sala de interrogatorio tan pronto el caso fue direccionado a la búsqueda del policía que se había dado a la fuga.

-¿Comprometidos? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es genial, chicos!- casi grito Catherine emocionada, mientras desayunaban, luego de la liberación del moreno en el café de siempre. Ambos habían decidido compartir la buena nueva de su compromiso, ahora que todo ya estaba resuelto y tenían a Warrick de vuelta con ellos. Ya llevaban varias horas en aquel café y había entrado la noche, disfrutando de la charla cuando Catherine noto el anillo con el detalle azul de la piedra y se volvió histérica. –¡Nicky, bien hecho muchacho!- felicito conmocionada con una amplia sonrisa observando el hermoso anillo en la mano de Abby que era el rostro mismo de la felicidad.

-¡Debe de quererte mucho para regalarte un zafiro!- bromeo Warrick haciendo reír a todos y Nick, sin poder disimular el amor que sentía hacia esa mujer, sentada frente a él, la observo con infinito amor, feliz de observarla cómoda y relajada con su nueva "condición".

-Felicitaciones, pequeña- dijo Grissom observando con ojos brillantes a la joven que sonrió agradecida y luego intercambio algunas palabras con Nick y Warrick que Abby no oyó, ya que estaba muy entretenida con Catherine y Greg.

-¡No puedo creer que se hayan comprometido!- dijo Greg encantado, sin poder ocultar el asombro y la felicidad por la que parecía su hermana quien también noto un leve tono sobre protector en su voz. -¿Y cuándo es el gran dia?- pregunto y con Catherine se removieron entusiasmados en el asiento mientras Warrick y Grissom reían entre dientes negando con la cabeza. –Porque harán una boda ¿cierto?- pregunto luego de mirarse con la pelirroja mayor cuando se hizo un silencio.

-Deben comprender que no estamos acostumbrados a festejar de esa manera tan seguido. Es muy especial para nosotros. ¡Vamos, dos amigos se casan por todos los cielos! El último en hacerlo fue Warrick, pero no hubo celebración; de hecho prácticamente no lo supimos hasta que vimos el anillo en su dedo- comento Catherine sonriente y el moreno rio entre dientes observando a su amigo que sonrió ante la euforia de Willows. –Y si contamos las veces a la que asistimos a una boda, todos juntos como una familia… bueno habría que descartar esa opción porque fueron nulas- Abby y Nick se miraron sonrientes ante la nueva perspectiva de ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada con el tema de un posible casamiento.

-¡Wow, wow, alto vaquera! ¿No crees que es demasiado entusiasmo? Es solo un compromiso- bromeo Nick relajado. –Deberás alejarte de Sanders y su entusiasmo contagioso- todos rieron ante este comentario y Abby decidió que era momento de aclarar las cosas.

-La idea es que por ahora no se sepa…- dijo la pelirroja direccionando su brillante y parda mirada a Grissom que se la sostuvo firmemente y su prometido asintió tomando un sorbo de su café. El supervisor la observo orgulloso, con un atisbo de sonrisa jugueteándole en las comisuras de sus labios; parecía relajado y feliz de tener a todos sus subordinados, su familia reunida en una mesa desayunando y compartiendo un buen momento juntos. –Nos hemos comprometido, pero decidimos dejar la boda para más adelante, lleva su tiempo organizarla, aun hay varios temas que como pareja debemos resolver y ni hablar de ocultar nuestra relación en el laboratorio ya que si esto sale a la superficie, nos separaran de los cargos y la familia se disolvería. No sería justo que se les hiciera un seguimiento a todos ustedes por ocultar esto… además no podríamos trabajar juntos. Uno u otro tendríamos que ceder el puesto y trabajar en un turno distinto. Tal vez suene algo egoísta, pero ninguno de los dos queremos resignar la relación que tenemos con todos ustedes y mientras sepamos que estamos comprometidos, que estamos bien juntos y de manera intima sin que nadie más lo sepa, estaremos bien- comento y Grissom asintió, precediendo un silencio cómodo, en el que los demás oyentes asimilaron la información y estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Era obvio que ustedes deberían saberlo, pero no debe salir de nuestro círculo. En el laboratorio diremos que Abby se ha comprometido con un amigo de la infancia o uno de la universidad… Algo por el estilo- dijo Nick y Catherine asintió mientras Greg observaba a Abby sonriente, pero Warrick giro la cabeza y traspaso a Grissom con sus verdes ojos sintiendo un tanto inverosímil el hecho de que el supervisor lo supiera y alentara esa unión. A veces Gil Grissom actuaba de maneras tan extrañas…

-Bueno, den por seguro que de aquí no saldrá- dijo Warrick con una sonrisa picara, observando a la pequeña. –Aunque deberán cuidarse de Hodges- bromeo y todos rieron nuevamente aunque el moreno tenía total razón en sus palabras.

-¿Qué les parece un brindis por los prometidos?- a todos les pareció buena idea y alzaron sus bebidas. La pelirroja mayor alzo su jugo proteico y los observo con una sonrisa. –Por Nick Stokes y su futura esposa… nuestra pequeña- comenzó con su feliz y brillante mirada, orgullosa de la joven que quería como a una hija y de su tan querido Nicky. –¡Los quiero mucho chicos!-.

-Para que sean felices juntos, que lleven una vida sana y sigan siendo tan buenos profesionales como lo son hoy en dia. Estoy orgulloso de tenerlos conmigo, de saber que son mi familia y que puedo contar con ustedes- continuo Grissom con su taza de café al igual que Abby en lo alto, observando con una serena alegría a sus dos más queridos aprendices una tan brillante e indomable, como única, y el otro tan puro, honesto y de buen corazón como jamás conocería a otro hombre en la faz de la Tierra. –Definitivamente están hechos el uno para el otro-.

-Bien, no sé como competir con unas palabras como esas, pero lo único que tengo para transmitirles es mi consentimiento- bromeo Greg con su licuado vitamínico en alto y todos rieron. –Abby sabes que te amo como si fueras una hermana y Nick, que te respeto tanto en el plano profesional como en el personal. Eres un ejemplo de hombre y Grissom tiene razón, nunca vi a dos personas que se complementaran tan bien como ustedes lo hacen. Tú la haces feliz, la comprendes, y tú eres la mujer de su vida, la que estuvo esperando todo este tiempo… y por fin ha encontrado. Solo me queda decirles, sean felices y denme algunos sobrinitos a quien cuidar y consentir en mis horas libres- finalizo con una amplia sonrisa. Guiñándoles un ojo y ambos sonrieron con ternura para luego mirarse por unos instantes antes de que le tocara el turno al moreno.

-Hablando de descendencia, por favor pequeña dale la oportunidad de seguir con su especie…- bromeo a su vez Warrick con la cerveza en alto y Abby rio negando con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. –… una especie única realmente, de esas que se dan una vez cada tantos miles de años y definitivamente hacen falta más seguido entre nosotros. Sé que serás una esposa y madre devota, eres brillante como profesional, estoy orgulloso de ser tu compañero, de tenerte a mi lado ya que das consejos como nadie por aquí y de ti… sabes que eres como mi hermano, se que serás buen padre, se que amas a esta joven con tu vida y harás todo lo que este a tu alcance y mas para hacerla feliz y no permitir que sufra… Hazla feliz, complácela, protégela porque si no te las tendrás que ver conmigo… Y en cuanto a la descendencia, no estaría mal que en un futuro cercano tengamos a los pequeños Stokes rondando por el laboratorio. Quién sabe, tal vez tengan una partida doble… Mellizos Stokes… no suena nada mal- bromeo y con todos los discursos ya dados brindaron y rieron como nunca antes en todo el tiempo que desayunaban en aquel lugar. Se despidieron eufóricos con abrazos y besos cariñosos.

-Iré a buscar el auto, espérame fuera- dijo Abby a Greg ya que ella lo acompañaría hacia el aeropuerto para su viaje a Los Angeles por la publicación de su libro. –Luego iré directamente a mi casa, ¿sabes?- dijo volviéndose a Nick que asintió sonriente y la beso. –Te amo- le dijo en voz baja y se despidió de Warrick que aún permanecía sentado ya que Grissom se había ido unos instantes antes, para salir al exterior con Catherine que tomo la calle principal mientras ella buscaba el auto. Greg hizo lo suyo también, prometiéndoles que los vería dentro de dos semanas y los dos jóvenes antes de irse saludaron a sus dos compañeros que aun quedaban en el café.

**_I'm coming up only to hold you under  
>I'm coming up only to show you wrong<br>And to know you is hard and we wonder  
>To know you all wrong, we were…<em>**

Los jóvenes hablaron y rieron hasta el cansancio en el viaje hacia el aeropuerto mientras amanecía, sin mencionar que se relajaron con música y también hubo un momento para hablar de la propuesta y acerca de que aun le parecía extraño a Abby lo que había sucedido y mucho más aun, llevar puesto aquel hermoso y delicado anillo de compromiso.

El aeropuerto estaba tan atestado como siempre a pesar de ser de madrugada, pero Greg y Abby se hallaron cómodos con la multitud, intentando ubicar el lugar de partida. Estaban rodeados de tanta tragedia todos los días, que lugares como aquel en el que abundaba la gente feliz por hacer viajes y el bullicio característicos de congregaciones de ese estilo, a los jóvenes los hacía sentirse mucho mejor, más relajados.

-Vamos, me iré solo dos semanas- dijo Greg sonriente ante la segunda insistencia de su amiga preguntando si había cargado todo lo necesario. –Además no estarás tan sola y me encargare de traerte algún recuerdo…- dijo alzando las cejas en una señal provocadora y la pelirroja sonrió mientras le daba un leve empujoncito en el brazo y se disponía a encontrar donde dejar las valijas para que sean etiquetadas y cargadas al avión mientras Greg atendía una llamada telefónica de Catherine, quedándose rezagado unos metros tras ella que siguió hablando sola como si su amigo estuviera a su lado.

-Siendo uno de los aeropuertos más concurridos no entiendo cómo es que todavía no han dispuesto más entradas para las maletas y otras tantas para las miles de personas que viajan por día. ¡Gracias, muy amable de su parte!- comento agradeciéndole a la joven sonriente que la atendió y le dio una especie de ticket a cambio de dejarle el equipaje para que se cargue en el avión. –Siempre sucede lo mismo, vienes con tiempo de sobra y por el trámite de las maletas y tu reubicación en el avión se te hace tarde y resulta que sales con un pequeño atraso de cinco minutos, además…- continuo muy ensimismada volteándose para mirar a su amigo, pero al no encontrarlo a su lado, alzo la vista y lo encontró detrás suyo a menos de un metro de distancia hablando por el celular mientras que con rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y la conmoción, retenía las lágrimas en los ojos y se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación, como si no comprendiera lo que le estaban diciendo por teléfono. -¿Greg?- pregunto sin comprender que sucedía, acercándose a su amigo que sorbía por la nariz mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y hablar por teléfono concentrándose en lo que le estaban diciendo.

**_Really too late to call, so we wait for  
>Morning to wake you; it's all we got<br>To know me as hardly golden  
>Is to know me all wrong, they were<em>**

-Sí, no te preocupes… Estaremos allí cuanto antes- se limitó a contestar con voz rota y Abby supo que algo no andaba bien. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando lo observo asustada. En el momento en que un peso, como si hubiera comido plomo, se instalo en su estomago, supo por su intuición que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Greg está todo bien?- pregunto ya asustada, con una mano en el hombro de su amigo que corto el llamado llorando en silencio y la observo destrozado, incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. –Cariño, no me asustes…- insistió, intentando leer algo en el rostro descompuesto del joven que se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras las pesadas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. -¿Qué ocurre? ¡Greg dime algo, por favor!- dijo ya al borde de la desesperación, al no oír respuesta alguna del aludido que tras un largo suspiro, tomando aire profundamente, intento hablar.

-Es Warrick…- lloro y ella sin comprender muy bien, pero a la vez comprendiéndolo todo negó con la cabeza firmemente. –Abbs, él…-.

-¿Qué?- pregunto atónita temiendo lo peor, sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza y su pecho comenzaba a doler. Como acto reflejo se tomo el estomago, sintiendo nauseas por el peso instalado allí.

-Está muerto… Él esta… Lo han asesinado…- intento explicarse mientras lloraba desconsoladamente con el celular en la mano, intentando manejar sus emociones y las que comenzaban a expresarse en la joven que paralizada, con rostro descompuesto y con ojos bien abiertos que parecían acumular las lagrimas que brotaron rápidamente, lo miro fijamente horrorizada.

-NO, NO EL… NO, NO…- lloro negando con la cabeza y Greg se acerco para abrazarla.

-Lo lamento pequeña- dijo sorbiendo por la nariz, intentando no llorar mas, pero le era imposible mientras la acunaba como una niña pequeña y ella, aferrada a él, lloraba en su pecho y se repetía una y otra vez que no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Cómo era posible si lo habían dejado con Nick, apenas unas horas atrás en el Café donde habían desayunado? ¿Cómo, luego de festejar su reincorporación al equipo y el compromiso de ellos? ¡No podía ser posible, no él; no Warrick! Viendo como la muerte pedía vidas a diario en aquella maldita cuidad de la perdición y a ellos, los encargados de desentrañar el porqué, les pasaba rosando como si quisiera hacerles saber que ella estaba allí, rondando, esperando el momento adecuado para tomarle las suyas, intentando asustarlos, acechándolos. Siempre les había pasado cerca, nunca se había metido con ellos, nunca había ocurrido en su familia, nunca a uno de ellos. De pronto, en aquel bullicioso lugar, en medio de tantos rostros felices por partidas y reencuentros, el mundo se calló por completo para Greg y Abby, tiñéndose lentamente de negro. Ya no eran capaces de oír ningún otro ruido que no sean sus llantos, el palpitar de sus corazones destrozados que bombeaba sangre hirviendo de ganas de vengarse, sintiendo el irrefrenable impulso de encontrar al culpable y hacerlo pagar por ello.

**_At every occasion I'll be ready for a funeral  
>At every occasion once more is called a funeral<br>Every occasion I'm ready for the funeral  
>At every occasion one brilliant day funeral<em>**

Les llevo alrededor de una hora recomponerse, sentados en los asientos del gran lugar ya que las piernas no parecían resistirles, tomados de las manos como si eso les diera fuerzas para regresar al laboratorio. Y cuando lo hicieron, con ojos rojos, hinchados y aun cristalizados por las lágrimas que parecerían resurgir en cualquier momento, se toparon con Grissom que caminaba por el pasillo con su camisa llena de sangre y en estado de shock. Abby sintió náuseas y creyó que vomitaría allí mismo por lo que se tomo de Greg que parecía su pilar, al "demostrar" una mejor compostura, aunque la pelirroja en cuanto lo toco, pudo notar como temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la visión del supervisor en aquel estado.

-Vinimos en cuanto pudimos. Necesitamos hacer algo- se limito a decir Greg, intentando que la voz no se le quebraba nuevamente y Abby asintió, afirmando aquel pedido desesperado por ser de utilidad en algo y mantener la cabeza ocupada en buscar al culpable.

Grissom despego los labios solo para ordenarles que se encargaran del auto y siguió su camino para dejarle la evidencia a Hodges, dándole a entender a la pelirroja que debía hacer algo primero antes de comenzar con todo: llamar a Sara.

Los que parecían hermanos se alistaron para trabajar en el auto que Catherine y Nick debían traer de la escena y cuando la pelirroja observo a la mayor en el pasillo, se dirigió a ella desesperada por encontrar a su prometido a quien no había visto desde que se despidieron. Tras abrazar a su compañera, a la joven solo le hicieron falta tres palabras, para que la aludida le señalara que su novio se encontraba al final del pasillo, terminando de explicarle algunas cosas a Bobby del arma encontrada en el auto.

Dos noticias se había desperdigado como regadero de pólvora aquella madrugada y tanto Nick como Abby se habían enterado ni bien poner un pie en aquel lugar de la que le concernía a ambos; una era la obvia y nefasta noticia de la muerte de Warrick y la otra la del compromiso de Abby con un importante y retirado agente del FBI, que daba clases de Criminalística en una Universidad de Las Vegas para estar más cerca de su prometida. Ahora todos sabían por una fuente segura que Abby y Nick no eran más que meros compañeros de trabajo que se llevaban tan bien como él lo hacía con Catherine y ella con Greg. La química que tenían no era más que la amistad y completa confianza que se tenían mutuamente por trabajar todos aquellos años juntos. Nadie felicito a Abby, lo cual ella agradeció de todo corazón, porque claramente en aquel momento había otra prioridad y compadecieron a Nick, no por la noticia del futuro casamiento de la joven Robertson, sino por la pérdida de su amigo.

Abby siguió la dirección del dedo de Catherine que apuntaba directamente a su futuro esposo y en cuanto este alzo la vista y la observo fijamente con sus tristes y oscuros ojos, la joven echo a correr por el pasillo y se arrojo a sus brazos que la tomaron con dulzura y quisieron fundirla a su cuerpo ya que quien mejor que ella para entender su profundo dolor y la desolación que su alma sentía en aquel momento por perder a su mejor amigo.

**_I'm coming up only to show you down for  
>I'm coming up only to show you wrong<br>To the outside, the dead leaves, they all blow (alive is very poetic)  
>For'e (before) they died had trees to hang their hope<em>**

Ambos retuvieron el llanto que amenazo con salir de ese contacto cálido y reconfortante, debido a comunicación y tristeza que ambos sentían. No hizo falta decir nada, ellos se entendían más allá de las palabras y aquel gesto valió por millones de ellas.

-¿Cariño?- pregunto él a su oído al seguir la joven fundida a su cuerpo y la tomo con suavidad de la cintura. –Cariño estamos trabajando…- susurro alejándola lentamente. –Sería mejor que… Hay varias personas mirando- dijo con suavidad y Abby comprendió al instante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algunas de las personas allí presentes, iniciando el escrutinio nada más ni nada menos que Hodges quien se encontraba pegado al vidrio de su laboratorio, habían volteado para observarlos entre confundidos y asombrados por tan demostrativa escena de cariño entre los "amigos".

-Sí, lo siento- se limito a decir ella, apesadumbrada. –Es solo que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Sabes que estoy para ti, cierto?- dijo con delicadeza y el asintió con seriedad, intentando ser fuerte y no quebrarse, a lo cual Abby comprendió que si no hacia aquello, se encerraría en él mismo, se obsesionaría con el caso hasta encontrar al culpable, se concentraría en el caso y alejaría a todos los que quisieran ayudarle comenzando por ella. Y así fue.

Sara había arribado al laboratorio y todos se reunieron en la oficina de Grissom para saludarla y delegarse las tareas. A ellos les toco trabajar juntos para hallar huellas y evidencia en el auto, y se mantuvo distante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, manteniendo las contestaciones cortantes hacia ella que decidió dejar que hiciera el duelo de la manera que mejor lo llevaría y no presiono mas. Solo se hablaban para notificarse las pruebas halladas.

Cuando tuvo un tiempo libre en la exanimación del auto, la joven decidió ver a su padre, en su oficina ya que no lo había visto desde su regreso con Greg.

-Lo siento tanto, cielo- dijo apenado acariciándole el rostro y ella asintió con una media sonrisa triste cuando estuvo dentro de su oficina. –Pero da por sentado que encontraremos al culpable- dijo corriéndole los rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre su pálido rostro.

-Debo agradecerte…- comenzó ella con una sonrisa un tanto más divertida y Brass la observo aun tomándole las frías manos, fingiendo no comprender a que se refería para levantarle el ánimo, aunque supiera que era imposible. –Sé la repercusión que ha tenido la noticia de mi compromiso con "Vincent Thomas", aquí en el laboratorio… y creo que es gracias a ti- dijo con una sonrisa de ojos tristes y Jim sonrió de la misma manera, mientras asentía.

-Debí hacerlo, David Hodges parece un aficionado en meterse en la vida de los demás, y parece increíblemente a gusto haciéndolo en la tuya, así que debí utilizar mi autoridad para desmentir el rumor de que estabas saliendo con alguien de aquí y en cambio decidí divertirme e inventar algo en tu antiguo trabajo, sin meter por supuesto al Doctor Reid que pareció darte ya muchos problemas con Nick. Así que Vincent, un famoso ex agente del FBI y amigo tuyo de la infancia de esos de los que nunca pierdes contacto, se ha mudado a Las Vegas para estar más cerca de su prometida, habiendo conseguido trabajo en una prestigiosa Universidad, donde enseña Criminalística- se explico riendo entre dientes y ella sonrió ampliamente agradecida. Estaban hablando de las pruebas que habían encontrado hasta ese momento del caso y cuan afectado estaban todos, pero sobretodo Nick, que había preferido enmascarar su dolor con un velo de frialdad e indiferencia, sediento de venganza para el que lo hizo, cuando McKeen irrumpió en la oficina, llamando la atención de padre e hija que voltearon a observarlo y la joven sintió como el aire a su alrededor se congelaba.

-Lamento interrumpir pero… Jim debo hablar contigo- dijo con una mirada más que elocuente hacia la joven que se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo que claramente lo puso nervioso. Se acerco a él y lo observo fijamente a escasos centímetros, fulminándolo con la mirada lo que incomodo a su superior ya que la joven parecía ver su oscura alma. Sus pupilas estaban demasiado dilatadas, y su pulso acelerado, por mas imperceptible que pareciera, a los ojos de Abby era claro en el cuello del hombre a la altura de la yugular. Una leve capa de sudor cubría su rostro y evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella a la que no le fue ajena esa combinación de "síntomas de culpabilidad" como ella los llamaba; claramente ese hombre había hecho algo muy oscuro.

-¿Se le perdió algo en mi rostro, Robertson?- comento burlón con una media sonrisa nerviosa y la pelirroja no cambio en absoluto su mueca feroz.

-Dígamelo usted, Sheriff- comento ella con los dientes apretados en un tono que denotaba a leguas el desprecio que le tenía a aquel hombre y mirada más que intensa, para luego girar y observar a su padre que noto la alarma en el rostro lívido de su hija que sin decir palabra salió de allí, dejando a McKeen con una sospecha venenosa.

Pronto cayó la noche y Abby regreso al auto con Nick, donde encontraron una huella parcial en el vidrio de la ventanilla del copiloto, y cuando llegaron Grissom y Catherine, dedujeron que Warrick conocía a la persona por lo que Pritchard quedaba descartado de las sospechas y surgió la idea de que McKeen podría ser el sospechoso, a lo que la joven pelirroja dijo lo que había visto en la oficina de Brass.

Con todo listo, dispuesto a analizar y con el sol despuntando se separaron nuevamente tras nuevas teorías y pruebas. Fue así como llegaron a la conclusión de que McKeen era definitivamente el culpable y que intentaba cruzar con Pritchard por la frontera hacia México. Greg y Abby se quedaron en la habitación de hotel donde se habían alojado los sospechosos, mientras Jim y Nick iban tras ellos, no sin antes el detective prometerle a su hija que vigilaría a su prometido.

-Todo estará bien, Brass te ha prometido que le echara el ojo- dijo Greg sentado en el borde de la cama mientras la que parecía su hermana iba y venía de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

-Lo sé, y no es que este dudando de mi padre, se que él lo cuidara pero siento que Nick es capaz de hacer alguna locura- comento Abby de brazos cruzados, claramente nerviosa y preocupada por su novio. –No puedo quedarme aquí, ya procesamos todo a nuestro alrededor, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras ellos están persiguiendo a un asesino- se quejo deteniéndose en la ventana, teniendo frente a ella una vista espectacular de Las Vegas. Con un suspiro, Greg se paro y se acerco a ella para abrazarla quien lo correspondió sabiendo que era la única manera de tranquilizarse.

-Vamos al laboratorio- se limito a decir el joven y ella asintió.

McKeen estaba siendo procesado, Pritchard había muerto y el laboratorio parecía estar de luto, de acuerdo a los sentimientos de todos allí; incluso el turno diurno mostro respeto con respecto a ellos. Abby y Greg se habían separado al llegar y mientras él se encargaba de archivar las pruebas y de hacer lo informes, ella se limito a sentarse y esperar la llegada de su prometido en el vestuario, el único lugar en el que pareció encontrar paz y silencio. Se encontraba frente a su locker abierto, en silencio, pensando que podría haber sucedido, que podría haber hecho Nick, cuando sintió pasos a su lado y alzo la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que tanto la habían enamorado. Se pudo de pie de un salto y lo observo con ojos grandes y curiosos, pero él no mostro debilidad, o enojo, o tristeza, su rostro no decía nada lo que preocupo aun más a la joven.

-Grissom y Brass están interrogando a McKeen- se limitó a decir acercándose a ella que lo observo apenada, mordiéndose la lengua para no consolarlo porque sabía que era lo que él menos quería en ese momento. Trago en seco y se limito a observarlo, pero no pudo resistirse, así que acaricio con suavidad y extremo cariño su rostro a lo que el cerro un instante los ojos agradeciendo el contacto.

-Todo ha terminado ya- dijo Abby, intentando enmascarar la tristeza en una mueca de serenidad y él asintió.

-Sí. ¿Te molestaría ir con Greg al… funeral? Han sido días largos y debo ir a casa ahora y… prefiero llegar solo…- dijo en un susurro y ella asintió con una media sonrisa, comprendiéndolo. –Gracias- dijo aliviado y se acerco a ella para depositarle un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios que ella correspondió con cariño. –Te amo-.

-Y yo a ti- dijo ella y observo como desaparecía por el pasillo.

**_At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral  
>At every occasion once more is called the funeral<br>At every occasion I'm ready for the funeral  
>At every occasion one brilliant day funeral<em>**

A pesar de ser un dia de luto para ellos, el sol en lo alto del firmamento resplandecía de una manera intensa, iluminando todo lo que sus brillosos y dorados rayos tocaban. El calor era sofocante para sus trajes y vestidos negros, en aquella blanca y alta iglesia. La familia, conformada por Greg, Abby, Catherine, Nick, Sara y Grissom se encontraban sentados en el primer banco, seguidos por los técnicos del laboratorio, el Doc y David; todos conteniendo el llanto, que formaba nudos en sus gargantas y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir. Nick se había sentado al lado de Catherine para no levantar sospechas, mientras Greg acompañaba a Abby, sentado a su lado y Sara junto al supervisor.

Pronto a Grissom le toco el turno de despedirse en nombre de todos los compañeros de laboratorio, que eran sus amigos, su familia y el llanto ya no pudo contenerse entre los presentes al oír al supervisor quebrarse durante su discurso. Ya no había nada, se había ido de repente, sin aviso, sin la posibilidad de despedirse, lo había matado un cobarde para quitarlo del medio porque había llegado muy lejos con sus investigaciones; lo habían matado por hacer demasiado bien su trabajo. La impotencia se mezclaba en cada uno de ellos con la tristeza que sentían por haberlo perdido; no importaba que ya hubieran atrapado al responsable, él se había llevado a una parte de ellos y nadie podría reparar ello, nadie tenía la receta mágica para hacer el duelo, para que doliera menos. Warrick se había ido para siempre y ellos tenían que lidiar con eso, solos, como una familia rota.

El equipo fue el último en retirarse luego del entierro. El sonido de las gaitas aun resonaba en sus mentes cuando se reunieron hacia un costado alejado de la tumba y comenzaron a despedirse entre ellos y luego de Tina quien cargaba al pequeño Eli en brazos. Si bien habían mantenido la distancia en todo momento, Abby y Nick habían acordado que se irían juntos, por lo que él se separo primero del grupo luego de despedirse y se fue al auto a esperar la llegada de su prometida unos minutos después de haberse despedido de Catherine y Greg.

El viaje fue el más silencioso que ellos alguna vez hayan tenido desde que se conocieron, incluso habiendo discutido por algo se hablaban igual. Nick sentía que se ahogaba allí dentro, por lo que se había desanudado la corbata y sus ojos aun estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto, mientras Abby sujetaba la mano que él tenía libre entre la suya y se limitaba a observar por la ventanilla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Bajaron del auto como autómatas e ingresaron a la casa de él en silencio. El ruido de las llaves golpeando la madera del mueble del vestíbulo, rajo el clima tenso y el silencio entre la pareja. Unos pasos más alejado, de espaldas a ella, Nick se quito el saco y lo dejo caer sobre el sofá para luego hacer lo mismo con la corbata con la que había ingresado a la casa en la mano. Se sentía vacio, hueco, triste y había algo que lo carcomía por dentro, algo que no lo dejaba ser, algo que él creía que estaba mal. Agachó la cabeza, destruido. La impotencia por sobre la tristeza, hacia que se enoje consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer mas, provocando que el llanto desgarrador se atorara en su garganta. Las lágrimas parecían quemar en sus ojos, mientras intentaba retenerlas sin mucho éxito, y sorbía por la nariz para acallar los sollozos y calmar su respiración, agitada por la angustia.

De pronto, sintió como dos menudas manos se posaban en su pecho, abrazándolo por detrás, pegando sus curvas a las de él para que sintiera la calidez del otro cuerpo, y la cabeza de rebeldes cabellos como el fuego se posaba con delicadeza en su espalda, a la altura de sus omoplatos y ya no pudo contener el llanto que resonó en el silencio de aquella casa. Abby acariciaba su pecho con suavidad, intentando quitarle la angustia que lo aquejaba, intentando comunicarle que ella estaba allí, para él, para oírlo y ayudarlo. Nick lo sabía y en ese momento no pudo agradecer más el contacto de su prometida; sus caricias tranquilizadoras, su gran corazón, la paciencia y el infinito amor que le tenía y que él correspondía tan fervientemente.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de despegar los labios para pedirle que le hablara, que le dijera aunque sea algo, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la voz de él resonó en aquel sereno silencio que solo lo había interrumpido su llanto.

-No pude hacerlo…- se limito a decir con voz rota y Abby tenso los músculos de su cuerpo al oírlo, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Sabía lo que había sucedido en el bosque luego de la persecución a Pritchard y McKeen, porque su padre se lo había contado antes del funeral, pero oírlo de sus labios sin saber hacia donde quería llegar, qué era lo que le diría sobre ese momento, realmente la aterro. –Estuvo a mi merced… ¡Lo tuve allí!- dijo con resentimiento señalándose los pies, mientras apretaba sus maxilares con ira. –A mis pies, herido como una rata. Podía sentir el pánico que lo invadía a pesar de que lo enmascaraba con su maldita impunidad, provocándome… riéndose de… su… muerte…- dijo con voz rota y Abby sintió húmedas sus manos de las lagrimas que caían pesadamente de los ojos entrecerrados de él. –Quise matarlo, Abby… lo tenía entre mis manos, estaba a punto de hacerlo… ¡deseaba hacerlo! Pero no pude- dijo amargamente y la pelirroja, intentando disimular la mueca horrorizada que no podía ocultar en su rostro, se despego lentamente de él, tragando en seco y tomándolo de la cintura, lo obligo a voltearse para que quedara frente a ella. Lo observo fijamente sin decir una palabra, traspasándolo con mirada intensa y brillante, mientras el lloraba en silencio, desesperado, con sus oscuros ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole que le aliviara el inmenso dolor que sentía. Abby sintió un nudo en la garganta y pensó que sería incapaz de hablar, pero la urgencia por aclarar lo que él creía estaba mal.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto entre atónita y asustada y el suspiro hondo, cerrando por un instante los ojos.

-Quería hacerlo. Deseaba vengarme… él no tenía que morir en vano- dijo como un niño asustado y contrariado de sentir esos deseos oscuros y la pelirroja, se sintió nerviosa de no poder controlar la situación. Después de todo, no solo él había perdido a un amigo, y creía que estaba en lo cierto al pensar que todos hubiesen querido matar a McKeen de haberlo tenido retorciéndose a sus pies. Sintió como sus pardos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al oírlo, al sentir su dolor, pero logro retenerlas con éxito en sus ojos mientras le decía:

-Es cierto, no debía morir en vano, pero él no hubiese querido que lo hicieras- se explico alzando las manos, tomándole el rostro con delicadeza y acariciándole las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas, conteniendo el llanto. –Warrick no murió en vano, se le ha hecho justicia. Tú le has hecho justicia y no has necesitado matar a nadie para hacerlo. ¡Pudiste, pero no lo hiciste, Nick! Que no lo hayas matado demuestra la clase de hombre que eres; eres mucho mejor que él, cielo y estoy orgullosa de ti. McKeen se pudrirá en la cárcel, le has hecho justicia a tu amigo… Warrick estaría orgulloso de ti, él agradecería lo que has hecho. Yo se que te lo agradece desde donde esta, pero por favor no te arrepientas de ello. ¡No creas que has hecho lo incorrecto, porque no es así!- dijo acercándose más a él que lloraba asintiendo mientras le tomaba la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarla. –Eres un buen hombre, Nick. No debes cambiar eso- le dijo al oído, fundida a él, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-No me dejes- pidió desesperado, con miedo, y Abby le acaricio la espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo. –Por favor, no me dejes…-.

-Shh, todo estará bien. No lo hare. Siempre estaré para ti…- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, incapaz de retenerlas por más tiempo. –…Siempre-.

Sabía que el duelo seria largo e intentarían sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera, sin que eso destruya su relación. El corazón de todos estaría de luto por mucho tiempo, los días se harían largos y tristes, el trabajo pesaría el doble de lo que ya lo hacía y ellos jamás volverían a ser los mismos porque no solo se habían llevado de este mundo a Warrick; con su muerte, se habían llevado una parte de cada uno de ellos. Una parte que ahora gracias al trabajo de su incondicional familia, descansaba en paz junto a él.

**_At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral  
>At every occasion once more is called the funeral<br>At every occasion I'm ready for the funeral  
>At every occasion one brilliant day funeral<em>**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lo mio no tiene perdon de Dios, lo se, pero habia aclarado en los capitulos anteriores que algo como esto podia suceder :S Espero no haberlos decepcionado, en especial a mis dos lectoras predilectas Juli y Catalina, espero no haberlas ofendido ni nada por el estilo, pero me vi muy complicada con los parciales y una operacion, y aclaro antes de irme por las ramas, como ya se lo dije a Juli, que seguire con la historia pase lo que pase, cueste lo que me cueste, pero voy a termiarla y no se si para consuelo o desesperacion de ustedes todavia faltan unos cuantos capitulos mas y me atreveria a decir que la trama va a retorcerse un poco mas y se pondra aun mas interesante XD (tengo que hacerle propaganda de alguna manera jajaja) pero si, se me ocurrieron cosillas muy buenas para agregarles asi que quedara ser un poco pacientes y darme un poco de tiempo para escribir, porque como ya sabran mi mente retorcida no se conforma con escribir solo esta historia sino que por lo que parece para hacerla feliz, debo estar escribirnedo al mismo tiemp historias mas, lo que claramente retrasa mi trabajo aqui. (Proximamente subire un fic de Harry Potter no se si les gusta pero estan invitadas a chusmear y el prometido a Juli de Spencer de Criminal Minds) **

**Bueno antes que nada agradecer las reviews a Juli y a Cata (perdon por llamarte por el sobrenombre y ya tener confianza, espero no te moleste :D) y a Stephanie una nueva lectora, espero que sigas por alli y no te haya defraudado, y pedirle perdon al "guest" (me gustaria saber tu nombre al menos) que lo deje colgado/a y no le respondi que mi usuario en Polyvore es brisamarina1, que estaria en cantada en que lo visitaras y me des tu opinion acerca de los conjuntos :D **

**Bien, ehmm, debo pedirles perdon por alguna falla o error u horror que la narracion deba tener es que esta recien sacadito del horno, acabo de terminarlo haces unas horas y por respeto a ustedes lo subi para cumplir mi palabra (Juli) de subirlo antes de que terminen las vacaciones. (Mi palabra mas o menos, porque ya estamos a Lunes, pero como yo todavia no comence la facultad lo considero un dia mas de vacaciones XD) **

**Espero les guste, creo que traslade el deseo de Cata de que Abby estuviera embarazada a Penelope, vos entenderas porque :D Disfrutenlo y nos estaremos viendo en las reviews y el proximo capitulo! Mil perdones nuevamente, chicas espero que no haya afectado su gusto hacia la historia y cualquier nuevo lector es bienvenido! Haganmelo saber en las reviws! Au Revoir! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Four:<span> Reflection Of Desire.

Sus brazos rodeaban una cintura menuda y calentita, envuelta en un pijama bajo las sabanas. Sentía una maraña de cabellos sobre su rostro y dedujo dormido aun, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro que claramente no eran los suyos, especialmente porque eran rojos, crespos, largos y olían a jazmines.

El cuerpo de Abby descansaba cómodamente a su lado, inmersa en un profundo sueño mientras él despertaba ya que comenzaba a despuntar el sol, filtrándose entre las gruesas y purpuras cortinas. Giro su rostro hacia el de su joven prometida y le beso la frente a lo que ella frunció levemente el ceño y murmuro algo en sueños, ciñendo aun más el agarre de su cuerpo. Abby se movió en la cama y poso el brazo sobre su torso a la altura de su pecho, dejando entrever la pulsera en su muñeca y la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo derecho que rezaba su nombre y recordó por todo lo que habían pasado hasta el momento. Pensativo, pasó suavemente sus dedos por encima del relieve de las cicatrices e inevitablemente pensó en Warrick. Su prometida había logrado salir de ello y de otras situaciones más luego de lo del vivero como todos los compañeros del equipo, pero su amigo no. Tres semanas habían pasado; casi un mes ya sin su mejor amigo, y la vida continuaba.

Por el trabajo todos ellos habían aprendido a soportar noticias como esa, a hacerlas parte de lo que eran, acostumbrados a que la muerte rondara a su alrededor como una vieja amiga, dándoles trabajo. Sus corazones se habían hecho a prueba de todo, revestidos de una fría coraza de leve indiferencia y objetividad necesarias para el oficio, y el duelo debía ser más corto de lo normal ya que necesitaban regresar al trabajo cuanto antes, concluir los casos, encontrar al culpable y encerrarlo, porque como Warrick, había muchas personas que merecían justicia, las victimas, sus familiares y amigos que atravesaban situaciones como la que el equipo estaba viviendo en esos momentos. La vida debía continuar, ¿pero cómo, si sentía que una parte de él se había ido con su amigo? ¿Cómo, sabiendo que él ya no estaría al regresar al laboratorio, o para acompañarlo en la resolución de algún caso? ¿O para tomar un café juntos? ¿O simplemente divertirse viendo partidos de futbol? ¿Cómo lo haría? El no era como sus compañeros, preparados para llevar un duelo rápido, él siempre había sido diferente; demasiado temperamental a veces, muy emotivo, empático con las personas, amable y sincero, todas esas cualidades que ahora parecían indicarle que su duelo no sería fácil, ni corto, que siempre lo lamentaría, ¿cómo lo haría, entonces?

De pronto la respuesta fue clara, abriéndose paso entre tanta reflexión ya que se encontraba en sus brazos en ese momento, durmiendo plácidamente. La observo detenidamente con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura y le acaricio con suavidad el rostro, recorriendo el perfil, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados, corriéndole los crespos cabellos que caían sobre el rostro. La respuesta era sencilla: Abby. Ella lo ayudaría a sobrellevar la situación que parecía pesarle tanto sobre los hombros, ella estaba para él, ella lo acompañaría, lo entendería, lo aconsejaría. Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba y mientras la observaba unos instantes más, deseando que la mañana sea eterna para retozar en la cama y observarla dormir, ella abrió pesadamente los ojos para observarlo fijamente.

-Hey, preciosa…- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa triste, acariciándole el rostro suavemente y ella sonrió, acercándose a su rostro para besarlo. –…Buenos días- dijo contra los labios de ella.

-Buenos días, guapo- sonrió ella acariciándole el rostro y luego volteo para observar el reloj en la mesita de noche que marcaba las ocho de la mañana. -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas despierto?- pregunto restregándose los ojos, adormilada aun sin salir de entre los brazos de su prometido, que sonrió al verla tan grogui.

-No hace tanto… es que quería desayunar temprano y tranquilo antes de recibir la llamada del trabajo- contesto acercándose a ella, besándole la punta de la nariz. –Lamento haberte despertado, es tu dia libre y deberías estar durmiendo aun- comento un tanto avergonzado de haberse quedado más tiempo en la cama sabiendo que la joven solía tener el sueño liviano.

-Está bien- dijo ella incorporándose en la cama, para apoyarse sobre sus codos y observarlo con los cabellos cayéndole sobre el rostro. –Quería comenzar el dia temprano también; sacare a pasear a Bolton y estoy inspirada para hacer fotografía y algún que otro bosquejo. He pensado hacer algunas tomas en el parque, con los niños y los perros…- dijo con una sonrisa en ese rostro angelical que tanto enamoraba a diario a Nick que la observo embelesado. Si bien era hermosa a todas horas, Abby tenía un aura especial por las mañanas; una energía luminosa, con sus cabellos alborotados y enmarañados por haber dormido; los ojos, a pesar del sueño, grandes y brillantes como siempre, y la sonrisa amplia y sincera tatuada en el rostro por haberse despertado al lado de su prometido. Si, definitivamente Nick adoraba el efecto que tenían las mañanas sobre la pelirroja.

De pronto, él sintió unos labios tibios y suaves sobre los suyos, besándolo de manera casta, que lograron quitarlo de sus pensamientos y la observo sonriente.

–…Así que desayunare contigo- dijo ella intentando saltar de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño, pero Nick la tomo del brazo con un movimiento ágil y la tumbo suavemente a su lado, entre sus brazos que la rodearon y no le permitieron escapar. Entre risas y alguna que otra cosquilla, él le acaricio el rostro sin quitarle la mirada de encima a esos ojos pardos que tanto lo enloquecían y ella se acerco para besarlo suavemente.

Automáticamente, la mano que él tenía libre ascendía acariciando su pierna desnuda por el corto pijama, en un roce sensual mientras intensificaba el beso colando su lengua en la boca de ella que jadeaba ante el contacto del cuerpo de su prometido sobre el suyo y llevaba ambas manos a su nuca acariciando los cortos y oscuros cabellos.

De pronto todo se torno salvaje, hubo urgencia en el beso que parecía querer fundir sus almas en una, quitándole el oxigeno a sus bocas necesitadas de mas, la temperatura claramente subió unos grados entre sus cuerpos que se friccionaban comenzando a prescindir de sus ropas de cama. Nick se había colocado con suavidad encima de Abby apoyando los codos a ambos lado de la cabeza mientras la besaba y ella rodeaba su cintura con sus blancas y largas piernas. El pensó que podría morir allí mismo, que era un hecho: amaba las mañanas junto a Abby. Pero había otra cosa que le encantaba hacerle a su prometida y era jugar con ella y hacer trampa, dejándola con ganas de más.

-Nick…- gimió Abby prácticamente sin aire cuando sintió los labios de él dejar besos húmedos en su cuello y morder superficialmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Aquello no podía ser más perfecto, mas intimo; amaba tanto a ese hombre que sentía que todas y cada una de las células de su ser le pertenecían por completo a aquel que se había ganado su corazón. La piel le ardía por el deseo de necesitarlo más cerca ya que no parecía bastar la casi nula separación entre ambos cuerpos, sin dejar que pasara nada entre ellos. –…Me estas matando- rio sofocada entre dientes sintiendo los labios de su prometido recorrer su piel.

-¿Si?- provoco él conteniendo la risa contra su cuello mientras la acariciaba suavemente y ella se removía bajo de él. –Bien- se limito a contestar alejándose de ella que le lanzo una mirada atónita, tendida en la cama mientras él se dirigía al cuarto de baño _"distraídamente"_ como si nada pasara, mientras contenía la risa.

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo agitada con una sonrisa asomándole en la comisura de los labios. Abby detestaba que hiciera eso, dejarla sin más enardecida como estaba, era parte del juego de él y amaba seguirle la corriente, claro; era su manera especial de decirse cuanto se amaban, de despegarse del horror diario de su trabajo y aparentar tener una "vida normal", esos juegos, compartir las mañanas de esa manera, era lo más normal que ambos tenían en su vida, era así como se divertían por las mañanas, algunas veces juegos de cosquillas, otras besos pasionales, otras simplemente un te amo y una ducha juntos para comenzar bien el dia, seguido de un desayuno y la ida al trabajo, o simplemente un almuerzo juntos cuando tenían el dia libre, o una tarde de películas o paseos por el parque.

Ya en el umbral de la puerta se volteo y con una sonrisa más que sensual, que decía muchas cosas, acompañada de sus brillantes y oscuros ojos, ofreció: -¿Una ducha juntos?- provocador, sabiendo que ella no podría resistirse. Dicho y hecho, Abby salto sonriente de la cama y se arrojo a sus fuertes brazos que la alzaron en el aire y entre risas, comentarios burlones y pícaros, la llevaron al cuarto de baño.

Y si, Nick pensó con una sonrisa que podría levantarse así el resto de sus días, al lado de esa mujer que tanto amaba entre sonrisas, bromas y besos, ya que ella era la única que le hacía bien, ella era la única medicina capaz de sanarlo. Junto a ella sería capaz de afrontar lo que sea.

La casa estaba en completo silencio; cada tanto se oían las patas de Bolton que la seguían de cerca como si supieran que saldrían a caminar por el parque mientras ella preparaba la cartera con la maquina y las cosas para dibujar. Hacia alrededor de dos horas que Nick ya se había ido al laboratorio por una llamada de Catherine y ella se había quedado a limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa y revelar algunas fotos antes de salir a caminar. El dia estaba caluroso y decidió ponerse algo liviano para que no le molestara mientras tomaba las fotos. Con la decisión de que cámara llevaría, la metió cuidadosamente en la cartela, tomo la correa azul de su mascota y ya en el umbral de la puerta, llamo con suavidad al can que solo le basto oírla para abalanzarse a la salida, tan necesitado de aire y contacto de las personas como su dueña.

El tiempo en el parque no parecía transcurrir como habitualmente lo hacía. Había ya varias madres de niños que la conocían y estaban encantadas con los retratos que Abby les hacía a sus hijos con Bolton, o simplemente de los paisajes que tomaba. Aquello también se sentía normal; que aquellas madres pensaran que era simplemente una joven fotógrafa y no alguien que podría salvarles la vida en cuestión de segundos o vengar su muerte buscando al responsable de la misma a través de su trabajo. Era genial, se sentía a gusto, invisible, normal; como cualquier joven de su edad.

Hecho el trabajo de tomar algún que otro retrato y dibujar a su mascota y alguna pareja, se sentó en un banco, un tanto alejada de todos para poder pensar mientras Bolton aceptaba gustoso el juego de las escondidas con los niños. Abby rio con ganas al observarlo y pensar que eso no tendría mucha diversión ya que el gran y lanudo perro estaba entrenado por la policía como rastreador y rescatista, dentro de otras tantas cualidades más, de cuando trabajaba para el FBI, así que los niños se aburrirían enseguida ya que él no tendría dificultad en encontrarlos, pero lo que más asombro a la pelirroja fue la naturaleza sabia del animal que al parecer sabía muy bien que se trataba de niños, que estaban jugando y decidía ignorarlos cuando pasaba cerca de alguno, como si no los hubiera visto para que disfrutaran del juego. Pero luego, su mente se disperso y comenzó a vagar por diferentes pensamientos; su padre hacia unas semanas que no la visitaba por cuestiones laborales aunque mantenían conversaciones telefónicas dia de por medio y había enviado su más sentido pésame por la muerte de Warrick. La malintencionada mente de la joven pensaba que tal vez aun no había superado su compromiso y no se atrevía a afrontar la realidad, que prefería armar su coraza en California y cuando estuviera lista y lo suficientemente fuerte se enfrentaría a la situación. Sonrió ante la idea de lo diferente que eran sus padres; aunque Jim era del mismo tipo, no tenía mucha elección a la hora de evitar ese tema ya que convivían continuamente juntos en el laboratorio como para alejarse de la relación que tenía su hija con su compañero de trabajo, aunque ayudaba el hecho de que nadie en el laboratorio lo supiera y tuvieran que aparentar ser amigos.

Pensó en Virginia también, en si decirle o no la noticia al equipo de Quántico y se extraño de que Penélope no le haya contestado el mail que le había enviado hacia más de un mes. Ellos debían saberlo, tenían que saberlo, Spencer debía ser el primero en enterarse, pero ¿cómo, cuando los separa casi un país? Tenía pensado viajar pero con la cantidad de trabajo y el poco personal luego de que su amigo hubiera partido, no parecían dar abasto.

La tarde cayó rápidamente en el parque entrometiéndose en sus reflexiones y al consultar la hora, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

Desde la puerta se habían oído los tres llamados en el teléfono, pero la pelirroja no intento atenderlos ya que recién llegada, estaba abriendo la puerta, dejaba las cosas en su lugar, perseguía a Bolton para quitarle la correa que le colgaba enredándose en sus patas y como si hubiese sido poco el ejercicio que había hecho durante el dia, corría alrededor de la casa escapándose de las manos de su dueña que lo querían atrapar para desatarlo. Fue en el momento que logro quitarle la correa, estando más alejada de la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono, salto el contestador automático, llamando su atención.

"_-¡Hola cariño! Hace ya algunas semanas que no hablamos y leí el mail que enviaste diciendo que debías contarme algo pero no pude responderte antes por cuestiones de trabajo, y decidida a buscar el momento para poder hablarte, me he metido en la base de datos del laboratorio y encontré que hoy es tu dia libre, así que pensé en llamar…"-_ dijo una voz alegre, casi chillona y con una energía positiva que Abby supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, por lo que echo a correr por el pasillo, saltando sobre el sillón hasta tomar el tubo del teléfono en el aire antes que su blonda amiga de Quántico cortara la conversación, decepcionada de no encontrarla en casa.

-¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy!- dijo la pelirroja agitada mientras sonreía colocándose un rebelde mechón que caía sobre su rostro detrás de la oreja. Siempre era bueno hablar con Penélope García. –¡Hola hermosa! ¿Cómo has estado este último tiempo?- pregunto la pelirroja y del otro lado se oyeron chillidos excitados y exclamaciones emocionadas e ininteligibles de la emoción de la analista del FBI.

"_-¡Oh, amor de mi vida! ¡Diosa suprema entre todas las diosas, que hermoso es oír tu voz luego de tanto tiempo!"-_ dijo entre aliviada y emocionada la blonda con su característica manera de mantener las conversaciones telefónicas y Abby rio entre dientes mientras se desplomaba en el sillón para estar más cómoda. _"–Así que dejando los preámbulos de lado, sabiendo que te encuentras bien y que eres exitosa en el nuevo trabajo y blah, blah, blah, ¡vayamos al grano! De que se trata ese asuntillo que debías contarme personalmente, es decir vía telefónica y que no podías hacer mediante mail, telegrama, correo o tal vez paloma mensajera?"- _pregunto sin tomar aire entre palabra y palabra y la pelirroja pudo ver sus ojos brillar intensamente desde su asiento movible en su "cueva".

-¡Ouch! eso resulta doloroso viniendo de alguien a quien consideras tu mejor amiga. ¿Enserio no preguntaras como me está yendo? ¿Luego de todas estas semanas, nada?- bromeo Abby victimizándose con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sabiendo que Penélope le daría poca importancia a sus comentarios burlones ya que estaba decidida a quitarle la mayor información posible a la pelirroja que disfrutaba hacerla sufrir.

"_-¡Aguarda! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estas embarazada, pequeña traviesa y no has sido capaz de decírnoslo antes!"-_ dijo dando un gritito histérico y Abby debió apartarse el tubo del oído por las octavas demasiadas altas de la voz de su amiga, riendo por no poder acallarla.

-¡Shhh, no, no es eso! Cielos, hace un tiempo bastante largo que no hablamos, además de que claramente tu nivel de azúcar esta alto, Baby Girl- comento burlona con su voz suave y se oyó un silencio del otro lado.

"_-Sabía que no debía comerme ese muffin de mas en el desayuno"-_ comento pensativa Penélope, desde el otro lado en la UAC y Abby ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír a carcajada batiente de lo desopilante que se estaba tornando la conversación.

-¿Prometes no gritar, ni llorar, ni nada por el estilo si te lo cuento?- pregunto la pelirroja y a pesar de que su amiga lo hiciera, sabía perfectamente que sería incapaz de mantener su promesa ya que la noticia sería demasiado abrumadora. –Bueno es que… quería que supieras que estás hablando en estos mismos momentos con la futura señora Stokes- dijo con suavidad y hubo un silencio atónito del otro lado.

"_-¿Qué?"-_ solo se permitió a preguntar la blonda y Abby sonrió, pudiendo jurar que su amiga había comenzado a hiperventilar.

-Que hace unas semanas, Nick se declaro y me propuso matrimonio… y acepte… y ¡ahora estamos comprometidos!- dijo aumentando el tono de voz lleno de excitación mientras se observaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso con el zafiro en su mano izquierda.

_"-¡Oh cielos, oh cielos! ¡Oh, POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS!"-_ se limito a decir Penélope claramente en shock, incapaz de pensar nada, subiendo el tono de voz como si eso le indicara a Abby que estaba cayendo en la realidad. La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente al oír nuevamente frases sin terminar e ininteligibles que su blonda amiga sacaba por sus labios a la velocidad de la luz. Por lo que comprendió que debía aguardar unos minutos para que la excitación de su amiga bajara unos cuantos decibeles.

Estuvieron hablando alrededor de media hora acerca de la propuesta, que como había sido, que había sentido, que como era el anillo y Abby debió contarle detalle por detalle a su amiga que cada tanto se le escapaban exclamaciones cargadas de emoción, incapaz de contenerlas.

Y así como hubo risas y buenas noticias, la conversación las llevo a los temas que habían estado intentando evitar.

_"-Como te extraño, no debemos dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar"-_ dijo Penélope luego de un largo suspiro.

-Sí, lo sé… Han sido unas semanas difíciles… Hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros- comenzó la pelirroja pasándose una mano por los cabellos. –Es Warrick… él ha… ha muerto-.

_"-Oh, cariño cuanto lo siento"-_ dijo apenada la analista y se produjo un breve silencio en el que pensó como preguntarle de la mejor manera posible: _"-¿Nick como esta?"-_.

-No lo sé. El aparenta estar bien, pero le está dando trabajo adaptarse, además el trabajo es cada vez mas y no nos deja hacer el duelo de una manera tranquila… no lo sé… tengo miedo de que se derrumbe de pronto, de que haga alguna locura por no saber cómo manejar sus emociones- dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz con la mano que tenia libre.

"-Dímelo a mí. Hablando de malas noticias… hay algo que deberías saber"- dijo Penélope nerviosa y Abby noto la voz de "malas noticias" como ella solía decirle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con precaución, de manera lenta, preparándose para lo peor.

_"-Es Hotch…"-_ comenzó y la pelirroja se incorporo en el sillón de manera brusca, con un nudo en el estomago. _"–Haley ha muerto…"-_ dijo con voz sombría y angustiada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?- pregunto la pelirroja atónita, incapaz de pensar nada ya que había quedado en blanco.

_"-The Reaper"-_ se limito a contestar Penélope sin voz, y Abby sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-¿George Foyet?- pregunto aterrada y su amiga largo un si susurrante. -¿Hace cuanto?- pregunto estupefacta.

_"-Hace unos meses. Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero fue muy duro para todos… todos fuimos parte del operativo y… estabas muy ocupada y…-"_.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- dijo la crespa llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -¿Y Jack?- quiso saber preocupado por el niño. -¿Cómo está Hotch? ¿El se encuentra bien?-.

_"-Sí, el trabajo es lo único que lo mantiene sano y coherente… tu sabes cómo es él. No ha tenido tiempo de hacer el luto como debía por ser esclavo del deber… Jessica lo está ayudando a criar a Jack; él está muy bien, aunque no entiende muy bien qué es lo que sucede, pero se adapta como puede. Siempre supo entender el trabajo de su padre…"-_ comento García y Abby respondió con un "Mmmhh" pensativo. Estaba apenada por no haberlo sabido antes, tal vez estando tan lejos no hubiera podido hacer nada, pero al menos enviarle un mensaje, o llamarlo, diciéndole que lo sentía, que podía contar con su apoyo… Si bien con todos había forjado fuertes vínculos, el caso de Hotch era especial. Le había tomado mucho cariño, ya que al igual que Grissom, su antiguo jefe se preocupaba por ella a su manera, haciéndole saber que contaba con él para lo que sea. Era una especie de relación de hermanos; se conocían muy bien y se apreciaban mutuamente. Por eso le dolía no haber sabido antes. La llamada telefónica ahora no surtiría el mismo efecto que si lo hubiera hecho hacia meses.

_"-¿Cariño, estas allí?"-_ pregunto la voz de Penélope con un tinte de preocupación sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sí, es que… estaba pensando… Debe haber sido muy duro para todos, cuanto lo siento muñeca- dijo la aludida con voz apagada, recordando el episodio de Warrick hacia unas semanas. Todo era tan duro.

_"-Sí, lo fue. Pero son gajes del oficio ¿cierto? No debería sonar tan normal pero para nosotros en cierta manera lo es"-_ dijo y se produjo un momento de silencio. Momento en el que un poderoso e intenso miedo invadió a Abby. ¿Normal? ¿Por qué debía ser normal? ¿Solo por estar rodeados de muerte, no tener prácticamente una vida social y amorosa como cualquier otra persona significa que era normal? ¿En serio? ¿Formar una familia temiendo perder a la persona que amas en un tiroteo, es normal? ¿Temer no estar para criar a su hijo porque pueden morir en cualquier momento, es normal? Normalidad. ¿Qué es eso para ellos?

_"-Siempre se puede salir de esto, ¿sabes?"-_ continuo la analista como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos y saber de su preocupación. _"–Lleve el tiempo que lleve, se supera tarde o temprano. Hotch necesita a su familia y a su hijo. Nos necesita a nosotros, y Nick te necesita a ti. Mientras estés a su lado, acompañándolo no se sentirá solo. Encontrara su rumbo y podrá superarlo gracias a tu apoyo. Ya verás…"-_ dijo la blonda con su habitual optimismo y una serenidad sobrenatural que pareció surtir efecto inmediato en Abby que se relajo y sonrió con ternura.

-No sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida, Penélope- dijo en tono de agradecimiento y se oyó una risa sofocada del otro lado.

_"-Probablemente serias la misma persona, aunque menos fantástica por no tenerme como amiga"-_ rio la aludida contagiando a la pelirroja.

Hablaron un cuarto de hora más antes de despedirse y prometerse visitas mutuamente. Al cortar y dejar en reposo el tubo en la mesita, Abby se juro que no pasaría tanto tiempo sin hablarle la próxima vez. Definitivamente era mejor persona con Penélope García en su vida.

Ya entrada la noche, dispuesta a prepararse una cena, luego de un extraño dia artístico entre fotos y bosquejos, encendió el televisor en las noticias mientras decidía que quería comer. Las noticias anunciaban una particular serie de asesinatos en los que el laboratorio estaba trabajando desde la mañana. Particular ya que las victimas parecían estatuas dispuestas en la vía pública. Abby dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para oír detalladamente, y observando estupefacta las imágenes que se sucedían en el televisor, tomo rápidamente el celular al mismo tiempo que sonaba, indicando una llamada entrante de su supervisor.

-¡Pensé que nunca llamarías!- se quejo al teléfono la pelirroja a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso los asesinos en serie no son tu especialidad?- pregunto la voz suave y burlona de Grissom del otro lado y la joven rio entre dientes. El hombre le paso rápidamente la dirección, que la pelirroja anoto a la velocidad de la luz, donde debían encontrarse.

-En diez minutos te veo- dijo y corto. _"Esta será una larga noche"_, pensó tomando su bolso para tomar las medidas de precaución necesarias que le llevaba cerrar la casa y luego irse.

Tras haber recogido el cuerpo con Grissom, haber hablado con el Doc en la morgue, haber aparecido otros cuerpos mas, hacer sus respectivos trabajos de CSI, y Jim haber entrevistado a algunos sospechosos, se llego a la conclusión de que todo eso tenía que ver, para desgracia y horror de Abby, con el arte. El Arte, esa simple palabra resumía todo lo que estaba pasando; porque los cuerpos aparecían con una estética determinada como si fueran estatuas en la vía publica, con que delicadeza eran tratados para que no se descompusieran y porque el asesino tenia tantos seguidores en el foro activo que ardía a cada hora que aparecía un cuerpo. Abby estaba que no se aguantaba de la indignación y la ira. Claramente el caso le afectaba a sobremanera, pero había insistido en permanecer en él ya que deseaba llegar al fondo de todo eso; no todos los días se cruzaba con un maldito loco que decía matar en el nombre del arte, y estaba convencida de que ella no lo permitiría, no podía hacerlo. A todo el caos del laboratorio se sumaba el hecho de que los superiores habían enviado a una psiquiatra para que pudieran descargar el luto por la muerte de Warrick, lo que irritaba a la pelirroja ya que ella poseía el mismo título pero era incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente por pertenecer al "grupo afectado". Así que no solo sería una larga noche para la joven, sino que el caso parecía nunca terminar para ella, dándole sufrimientos de más.

Todo se había acelerado de repente ya que tenían que trabajar a contra reloj para hallar a un niño que había desaparecido. Con el sospechoso en custodia y sin decir una palabra acerca del paradero de su última víctima, su obra maestra, la que culminaría su extraordinario arte, Abby decidió que fue suficiente. Desapareció del lado de su padre con el que estaba presenciando el interrogatorio a través del vidrio y se dirigió a planta baja para ir directamente al auto que la llevaría a su casa para buscar algo necesario, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la salida hecha una furia sintió como un fuerte brazo le rodeaba la cintura y la arrastraba a un pasillo desierto.

-¡Nick, suéltame!- espeto cortante, con los maxilares apretados intentando zafar del agarre de su prometido, no había tiempo que perder, nadie debía interponerse debía hacerlo cuanto antes. –¡Debo ir a casa a buscar algo, déjame ir!- dijo bruscamente observándolo a los ojos y este le correspondió la mirada con seriedad.

-Quiero que te detengas, Abbs- dijo con suavidad, pero sin cambiar la mueca preocupada en su rostro. Ella lo observo intensamente apartándose unos centímetros de él para observarlo desde una mejor perspectiva.

-No puedes pedirme eso- contesto la joven lanzándole una mirada envenenada, apretando los maxilares, claramente furiosa.

-Esto no te hará bien- se limito a decir él, conteniéndose de acercarse y tocarla ya que estaban en medio del laboratorio, en el cual la mayoría desconocía su situación.

-¡Es que no importa! Ya no me interesa, debemos encontrar a ese niño y sabes que no me detendré hasta que lo encontremos- dijo ella intensamente, reteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia en sus hermosos ojos pardos. Aquella situación estaba a punto de superarla pero aun parecía quedar un poco de cordura en ella. Cordura a la que se aferraba con uña y diente para no perder la cabeza y cometer alguna locura. –No hay discusión, debo hacerlo- dijo finalmente decidida y con firmeza y Nick fue incapaz de contradecirla. La observo fijamente con sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos y asintió resignado. Sabía que su futura esposa no estaría satisfecha hasta obtener lo que quería, así que:

-De acuerdo, pero déjame que te lleve. No te dejare manejar sola en este estado- dijo con una media sonrisa, apoyándola y habiéndose cerciorado de que nadie los viera por allí, le tomo con suavidad la mano y le beso el dorso con extremo cariño. La pelirroja sonrió un poco más relajada.

Abby camino con paso rápido y furioso hacia la sala de interrogatorio con una hermosa y prolija carpeta roja, con un contenido desconocido a los ojos de Jim que no logro detenerla en el pasillo y en menos de un parpadeo, su hija se encontraba dentro de la sala de interrogatorio, al lado de Grissom que la observo en silencio sin cuestionar nada de la joven, seguro de lo que su aprendiz hacia. El sospechoso se removió incomodo en su lugar al verla ingresar. Ella, en silencio, abrió la carpeta que había traído de su casa y coloco sobre la mesa fotografías y bosquejos frente al hombre que sonrió despectivamente, observando con poco interés las imágenes frente a él.

-¿Qué ves aquí, maldito?- dijo violenta y Grissom la observo de soslayo mientras el hombre sonreía relajado, cruzándose de brazos erguido en su asiento.

-Claramente tu arte está muy lejos de igualar al mío- comento sonriendo provocador, pero Abby decidió mantener la calma dentro de los cánones de su furia.

-¿Eso es lo que crees al ver estas imágenes comparadas con las tuyas?- indago la joven con ojos chispeantes y él alzo la vista para observar la cámara situada entre ella y Grissom que aguadaron en silencio.

-Está claro que hablamos dos idiomas diferentes. Yo busco perfección en cada pieza que realizo, lo suyo no es más que una vaga idea acerca de valores e ideales con los que sueña- dijo sereno y Abby ya no pudo contenerse.

-¿Ideales? ¿Valores? Al menos los tengo como persona y no he tenido que matar a nadie para lograr que reconozcan mis obras. ¡No estoy tan enferma idiota!- escupió con ira y Grissom se removió en su lugar observando fijamente al sospechoso.

-Abby- susurro claramente a la joven, para que el hombre no oyera su nombre.

-He expuesto en varias galerías de arte por esto que tu llamas "vagas ideas"- dijo furiosa y el rostro del hombre pareció descomponerse del horror. –Y si es como creo yo, que el arte está en el ojo de quien lo ve, tus obras jamás alcanzaran la fama. ¡Jamás obtendrás un reconocimiento por las atrocidades que cometiste!- exclamo y Grissom pensó que era suficiente ya que el sospechoso había palidecido de la furia y aquello podría ser peligroso.

-Abby es suficiente- dijo severo el supervisor y la joven apretó las mandíbulas, amenazante mientras volteaba l pantalla de la cámara para que no pudiera observarse.

-Jamás lo encontraran- susurro ofuscado, resentido lanzándole una mirada provocadora a Abby.

-¡MALDICION, DINOSLO DE UNA VEZ! ¿Dónde está el niño?- grito la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre la mesa, pero el brazo de Grissom cortante a la altura de su cintura la detuvo, por lo que se limito a golpear con fuerza la madera provocando que el sospechoso diera un brinco por la sorpresa. El supervisor leyó un mensaje de Greg que le decía que había encontrado la dirección donde tenía al niño y se la leyó en voz alta al hombre que palideció de repente.

-No lo encontraran con vida- canturreo sonriéndole a Abby que lo fusilo con la mirada.

-Ve a buscar al niño con Greg- sentencio cerca de ella ya en la puerta.

-Con gusto- contesto acalorada, rebelde y se oyó una risa entre dientes del sospechoso a sus espaldas.

-Sera demasiado tarde- canturreo nuevamente y la joven le dirigió una última y glacial mirada.

-¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel maldito infeliz!- espeto y se fue furiosa para encontrarse con Greg.

El lugar era oscuro y húmedo, una especie de galpón donde guardar cosas en las afueras de la ciudad. De pronto se toparon con una especie de capsula frente a sus ojos. Un cubo de vidrio donde se veía un niño en su bicicleta dentro con los gases que el sospechoso utilizaba para matar y conservar en buen estado al cuerpo para luego exponerlo.

-¡Oh, por Dios, allí esta!- exclamo Abby corriendo hacia las puertas sin dudarlo para abrirlas seguida de Greg y Vartan.

-¡No respiren!- ordeno el detective antes de ingresar y juntos bajaron la pequeño de las sogas que lo sujetaban suspendido en el aire. Por la pequeña contextura física que poseía Abby, Greg decidió tomar en brazos al niño y recostarlo en el suelo fuera de la cámara para que su amiga comenzara de manera inmediata con los masajes cardiacos y la reanimación. Los dos hombres pidieron una ambulancia mientras la joven insistía aparentemente sin éxito.

-Abbs…- dijo Greg con una mano en su hombro, intentando que ella desistiera porque ya no había esperanza.

-¡NO!- atajo la pelirroja sobre el cuerpito del niño. –Vamos bebe. Vamos cariño, no te des por vencido… ¡Respira, respira por favor! Vamos…- pedía mientras contaba las reanimaciones y le hacia respiración boca a boca. –Vamos, hoy no es tu dia; no te ha llegado el tiempo. ¡Respira por favor, respira!- pidió en el silencio de ultratumba que se había generado entre los tres adultos y de pronto el ruido sordo de una inspiración, seguido de una tos seca y ronca proveniente del niño, les devolvió el alma a los tres. –¡Eso es! ¡Eso es cariño, respira! Tranquilo- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo aliviada, tomándole el rostro con delicadeza para que respirara mejor mientras Greg y Vartan se observaba sonrientes y aliviados, y se oían las sirenas de las ambulancias fuera del recinto. –Todo está bien, estas a salvo ahora. Todo estará bien- dijo acariciando al niño que la observo intensamente a los ojos sintiendo que aquella visión de ese ángel pelirrojo salvándolo no podía ser real, debía estar soñando. –Todo estará bien…-.

Todo en el laboratorio estaba en silencio, a pesar de ser de noche, Grissom había enviado a todo el mundo a descansar y Abby se encontraba guardando su arma y sus cosas en el locker cuando recibió un mensaje de Nick: "-Te pasare a buscar a las nueve, estate lista. Te amo"-. Sonrió ante el mensaje, pero el brillo no le llego a los ojos, estaba exhausta, había sido un caso largo, intenso en el que había puesto todas sus fuerzas y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, darse un baño bien caliente y acostarse a dormir, pero le gustaba que Nick la sorprendiera con salidas nocturnas, o idas al cine o al parque, por lo que observo la hora y solo le quedaban veinte minutos para llegar a casa y prepararse. Mejor sería apurarse.

El viaje se realizo en un silencio increíble y extraño entre ellos ya que no era habitual que no tuvieran nada que decirse y menos aquella noche luego de un caso intenso y especial para Abby, que no sabía hacia donde la estaba llevando su prometido que había vuelto a tomar una de las calles principales de Las Vegas, concurrida como todas las noches. Nick solo se limitaba a tomarla de la mano y dibujar círculos con su pulgar sobre su dorso, para tranquilizarla.

-Estacionare más adelante ya que no hay lugar en la acera- se limito a decir y maniobro rápidamente el auto. Cuando se bajaron, él la tomo de la mano y caminaron unos metros hasta un lugar luminoso al que ingresaban personas de todo tipo; gente joven, anciana, parejas, padres con hijos… y frente el cual Abby se detuvo en seco y leyó la marquesina con el ceño levemente fruncido y ojos curiosos: _"Muestra Anual de Arte Internacional"_.

-Nick…- llamo con voz suave, algo confusa ya que su mente se había imaginado una cena. Él, al notar la confusión en el rostro de su prometida, sonrió ampliamente y se acerco aun mas, para hablarle bien de cerca e hipnotizarla con sus oscuros ojos.

-Iremos a cenar, pero antes debíamos pasar por aquí, Abby- dijo con suavidad y todo el cariño del que era capaz.

-Pero a ti no te gustan las galerías de arte- observo la joven confundida aun y él rio entre dientes.

-Así es, pero debía decirte algo, justo aquí- dijo alzando las cejas con una sonrisa. –Todos a veces perdemos el rumbo, nos cuesta enfocarnos, y se cuán difícil fue para ti este caso. Pero ha salido bien, cariño; hemos tenido éxito y eso es lo cuenta. Has salvado la vida de ese niño que estará eternamente agradecido porque no te hayas dado por vencida. Y no todos los artistas son asesinos en serie, Abbs; tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, ¿no es así?- pregunto observándola fijamente y ella asintió con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, agradecida de su gesto tan tierno. –Bien, quiero que lo tengas bien claro, porque estoy orgulloso de lo que haces, las fotografías y los cuadros son creaciones hermosas que salen de lo más profundo de tu ser; y si bien no me gustan las galerías de arte, te acompaño porque sé que es lo que te apasiona además de tu trabajo. Así como tú me cuidas la espalda incontables veces y me acompañas sin importar que, yo también debo hacer algo para protegerte, cielo- dijo con esa voz que tanto encantaba a la pelirroja que sonrió llena de amor y ternura y le acaricio el rostro.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?- pregunto cerca de su boca y él sonrió ampliamente.

-Todos los días está implícito- contesto y rompió la escasa distancia entre sus bocas para besarla con extrema delicadeza e inmenso amor. –Hummm…- dijo contra los labios de ella. –Por cierto, yo también te amo hermosa- dijo estrechándola aun más contra su cuerpo y dándole un corto beso antes de ingresar a la colorida y concurrida muestra.


	25. Chapter 25

**No puedo creer que ya estemos en el capitulo 25! Pido disculpas por la demora, pero tengo buenas noticias, el próximo ya esta escrito tipo manuscrito, lo único que me resta hacer es pasarlo :) Se vienen momentos emocionantes y espero que no me hayan abandonado!**

**Hay varias cosillas para decir de este capitulo y no se por donde empezar. Bueno, la mala noticia es que todavia no hice el conjunto en Polyvore, así que si no lo hago esta noche, creo que lo subiré con el del próximo capitulo :) ****Se lo dedico a mis fieles lectoras (espero no haberlas decepcionado con la espera) Juli, Cata y Stephanie! **

**El capitulo corresponde al que Grissom se va, para siempre :'( Es horrible, lo se, pero debía ponerlo así como puse el de Sara y el de Warrick. Me salio un tanto extenso para Juli que le encantan, pero es que se me ocurrió una manera extraña para hacerlo, que es mediante recuerdos o Flashbacks, así que disculpen tanta cursiva :) **

**Durante todo el proceso de escritura, de hecho antes de escribirlo, la canción de Coldplay, The Scientist fue de mucha inspiración, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente, así que decidí ponerle este nombre al capitulo, no se, me pareció muy Grissom :) Uno de los casos del capitulo, precisamente el de Aidan (cuando lean ya van a entender) esta basado en un capitulo de Criminal Minds True Night, me pareció terrible al verlo y se me quedo grabado a fuego y me pareció bueno ponerlo como un caso ****acá. **

**Bueno no los quiero aburrir con tanta cháchara, así que voy terminando. Estoy trabajando en otros proyectos al mismo tiempo, así que disculpen las demoras, ya tendré pronto otras historias por aquí ;)**

** Espero sus reviews ya que son el alimento de los que escribimos.**

**No me queda mucho para decir, mas que disfruten y nos vemos en la próxima actualización! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Five:<span> The Scientist.

Y fue en el momento en que Grissom dijo muy tranquilo, con su mueca inexpresiva luego de haber repartido todos los casos del día, que se retiraba para siempre, que a Abby en un estado de shock repentino, se le vinieron a la mente algunos de los momentos mas significativos junto al Supervisor.

**Marzo de 2005**

"_-No debes estar nerviosa, será sencillo para ti. Después de todo eres una recién graduada; estoy seguro de que el puesto está hecho para ti- explico Jim con su habitual sonrisa lobuna, aliviado de tenerla finalmente instalada en Las Vegas, caminando presuroso por el pasillo y __Abby se limitó a sonreír nerviosa, temiendo vomitar si abría la boca para decir algo. _

_El detective le mostraba las instalaciones y le comentaba el tipo de crímenes que se daban mayormente en esa época, seguido de presentarles a algunos técnicos que la saludaban un tanto curiosos y con miradas alegres de tener a alguien nuevo y usando prendas tan lindas y coloridas. _

_Cuando arribaron a la oficina de dicho supervisor Abby leyó el letrero de la puerta que rezaba Gil Grissom, Supervisor. La joven pelirroja supo que debía sentirse nerviosa ya que no había diferencia entre aquella presentación y una entrevista de trabajo cualquiera, pero le fue imposible sentirse nerviosa con la curiosidad a flor de piel y la inevitable paz que le traía el lugar ni bien puso un pie en él. Estaba abarrotado de frascos y estanterías repletas de cosas que a la pelirroja le parecieron interesantes y le recordaron las clases de biología del secundario, ya que se detuvo a observarlas ceñuda con interés. Insectos, fetos de animales conservados en formol, lupas, microscopios… un ambiente extrañamente extravagante con la impronta del dueño, pero a pesar de ello, cálido y acogedor. Ella nunca se había sentido tan cómoda en un ambiente pequeño. _

_-Grissom he traído a tu nueva aprendiz- bromeo Brass sin saludar, pero Abby supo de manera inmediata que el termino le sentaba bien a todos los que trabajaban con él ya que si esa su oficina, ella no se cansaría nunca de aprender cosas allí. _

_-Oh, el detector de mentiras humano, según me dijiste- dijo con un humor bastante acido, mostrando muy poco interés en la joven, sin alzar la vista lo que a la pelirroja no le agrado del todo. Jim no supo que contestar pero ella enseguida se encontró cómoda en aquel ambiente por lo que le gano de mano al detective._

_-Preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre señor, que es Abigail aunque lo detesto, así que preferiría ser simplemente Abby para usted o en su defecto Robertson que es mi apellido- contesto con tono suave, pero cortante y revelador, y cuando el hombre alzo su azul mirada hacia el rostro de esa voz serena y firme, increíblemente segura de sí misma, se encontró con la parda mirada de ella observándolo con fijeza. _

_-No me habías dicho que también tenía sentido de humor- espeto con sorna y un silencio incomodo se abrió paso entre los tres. Jim observo a uno y luego a la otra sin saber cómo reaccionar ya que no habían roto la conexión en sus miradas. _

_-…Sabia que se llevarían bien- fue lo único que el detective logro decir luego de ese intercambio de miradas intensas entre el hombre y la joven, un tanto incomodo, aunque conocía esa mirada intensa en el supervisor que decía en su mueca burlona cuanto le había impactado la actitud de la joven y definitivamente la quería en el equipo, jamás lo diría, solo firmaría el contrato y Abby estaría trabajando con ellos el próximo lunes. Jim lo sabía, podría jurarlo; porque parecía tener ojos y oídos en todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese laboratorio."_

**Mayo de 2005**

"_Trabajando en el laboratorio buscando muestras que posiblemente no se habían visto en el primer análisis a tan solo dos meses de haber ingresado, Abby vio una figura familiar caminar por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Grissom. Curiosa, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a los cristales que la separaban del pasillo y observo. Noto que su padre hablaba seriamente con Grissom. Para que el detective Patrick de San Diego, viniera personalmente a Las Vegas a hablar con su supervisor, sin pasar antes por Jim, era por algo urgente. Un peso se instalo repentinamente en su estómago e impulsada como por una especie de inercia incapaz de controlar se dirigió a recepción y le pidió a Tracy, la recepcionista que encendiera el televisor en las noticias. _

"-Ultimas y lamentables noticias, las relación con Afganistán parecen tensarse nuevamente tras el episodio de esta tarde, en el que un grupo de soldados fueron asesinados a sangre fría mientras cumplían una misión de vigilancia en nuestra embajada. No hay tiempo para negociaciones ya que se trata de un caso de homicidios y el gobierno ya dijo que actuara cuanto antes…"_ decía la televisión y una sacudida provocada por una descarga eléctrica golpeo el cuerpo de Abby que soltó sin darse cuenta los tubos de ensayo que tenía en la mano, haciéndose estos añicos contra el suelo._

_-¿Señorita Robertson se encuentra bien?- pregunto Tracy y la aludida la sintió lejos. Volteo desesperada, con el corazón palpitándole frenético, hacia el final del pasillo donde su padre y Grissom aun hablaban sin darle importancia al ruido del cristal esparcido por el suelo. La inercia se hizo cargo de su cuerpo nuevamente y camino como un zombi hacia la oficina. La voz preocupada de Greg saliendo de alguna de las puertas del laboratorio, pareció lejana y distorsionada, el contacto de la mano de Nick en su hombro queriendo detenerla pareció quemar como el mismísimo demonio, pero Abby no se detuvo hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta, donde los dos hombres se voltearon a observarla. Una mirada azul cristalina penetrante, la observo con serenidad, intentando tranquilizarla incluso antes de saber la noticia y la otra, la que se encontraba al lado de esa mirada, de color oscuro, como del chocolate, roja del un llanto previo, disimulando un gran y profundo dolor, la traspasaron diciéndole que lo que ella intuía, era verdad. Abby pareció desarmarse ante esas miradas que la observaban fijamente, inspiro apretando los dientes mientras los ojos comenzaban a escocerle por las lágrimas acumuladas._

_-Dime que John está bien- se limito a decir y su voz no sonó tan débil como había creído que saldría._

_-Cariño, tu hermano…- dijo su padre acercándose a ella que se tenso por completo indicándole que se detuviera._

_-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, sabes que demorar la contestación solo lo empeora todo- se atajo la joven en tono cortante mientras se secaba las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer por su pálido rostro. –Así que contéstame. Él esta… ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo desesperada con ojos grandes y aterrados._

_-Abbs, John era parte de esa misión, él esta… Lo han…- comenzó el hombre robusto y alto, haciendo parecer a la joven una niña a su lado. –El no ha sobrevivido… Están enviando su cuerpo de regreso- contesto finalmente y Abby inspiro profundamente y tras asentir una sola vez, se seco las lágrimas y regreso con paso firme al laboratorio para seguir con su trabajo. Grissom al notar tal acto de coraje o insensibilidad (míreselo del lado que quiera), siguió los pasos de la joven y arribó al laboratorio para lanzarle una mirada seria y aguda, como cuando estudiaba algo. _

_-Abby, ¿qué haces?- pregunto con suavidad y cuidado. _

_-Mi trabajo- contesto sin alzar la vista de lo que hacía y ante el silencio por parte del supervisor, que ella interpreto como que le diría algo cortante y acido, se atajo: -Descuida, no contaminare las pruebas con mis lagrimas si es eso lo que te preocupa, Grissom- dijo con tono mordaz y él alzo las cejas asombrado._

_-De hecho estaba por decirte que te tomaras unos días, ya sabes… es tu hermano…- comenzó y ella negó con la cabeza alzando la vista. Grissom nunca había visto cosa similar. El profundo desgarro y dolor que atravesaban esos ojos era indescriptible, pero su pálido y ojeroso rostro era la mismísima mascara de la frialdad e indiferencia. El supuso que esto tenía mucho que ver con su estadía en el FBI ya que las personas de Quántico parecían autómatas en vez de seres humanos de carne y hueso, y muchas veces él había actuado de ese modo, de hecho todavía lo hacía, pero jamás pensó que una joven como Abby reaccionaría de tal manera, siendo tan joven y por lo que se veía en sus dos primeros meses, teniendo tanta empatía con el entorno. _

_-No será necesario- contesto con suavidad, avergonzada de atacarlo de esa manera. –El trabajo es lo que me mantiene ocupada y no me deja pensar- dijo intentando sonreír pero le fue imposible._

_-A veces pensar hace bien…- comenzó el supervisor con voz suave y ella negó nuevamente con la cabeza._

_-Por favor… Esto es lo que necesito ahora… por favor respeta mi decisión- pidió con voz débil, rota y él asintió no muy convencido. –Si necesito unos días en el futuro te lo hare saber, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo para dejarlo más tranquilo y tras asentir un par de veces, se retiro hacia su oficina, admirado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Admirado por la fortaleza, la valentía de la joven, pero asustado por eso también, pero porque no exteriorizo sus sentimientos como él hubiera esperado ya que con el paso del tiempo repercutiría en su trabajo, ¡demonios si él lo sabia!"_

**Año 2006**

"_-Abby- llamo Grissom desde la puerta del laboratorio donde la joven compartía charlas con Greg que analizaba muestras de ADN y ambos jóvenes se voltearon sonrientes por un chiste que había hecho Sanders. –Tenemos un nuevo caso, y tú vienes conmigo pequeña- dijo con una media sonrisa y la aludida salto del escritorio en el que estaba sentada, sonriente. _

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el supervisor observando a su aprendiz detenidamente, con seriedad ya que la joven parecía desconcertada. No hacía mucho tiempo que estaba trabajando en el laboratorio, ya habían transcurridos algunos meses desde la presentación inicial y la joven parecía adaptarse a la perfección, de hecho tan pronto como había salido la oportunidad de hacerse CSI de campo, la había tomado teniendo la mejor puntuación entre todos por el momento. Grissom estaba satisfecho con la promesa de Jim, era una joven aplicada, conocedora, hábil y muy capaz que lo tenía encantado con algunas técnicas que traía incorporadas del FBI, aunque ella le había pedido expresamente que nadie supiera su procedencia. Con una fortaleza sobrehumana ya que perder un hermano no era fácil, y sin embargo ella seguía trabajando duro. El la admirada por eso. Pelirroja de naturaleza, sus cabellos parecían prendidos fuego, pero ninguna peca adornaba su rostro, ojos grandes, redondos y pardos, vivarachos, curiosos, siempre intentando ver más allá, delgada, ágil y amable. Pero al supervisor lo que realmente le interesaba era la habilidad, el don con el que había nacido, de poder detectar mentiras en personas y la sorprendente capacidad para haber estudiado y practicado como emplearlo con agudeza y practicidad. Sin intención de menospreciar ni a Warrick quien había sido su primer aprendiz (y tal vez su favorito), ni a Sara, ni a Nick, Abby se estaba convirtiendo en una de las favoritas y mejores aprendices que había tenido jamás. _

_-Hay algo que no entiendo…- comento al fin pensativa, revisando las hojas de los expedientes una vez más. –La joven… Melinda, desaparece, jamás es encontrada, se arresta a un solo sospechoso, se lo interroga, no se llega a nada, sale en libertad, la joven nunca aparece…- dijo pasándose una mano por los rojos cabellos y Grissom pudo notar como se le hacia una pequeña arruga en la frente, señal de la preocupación que la invadía. Quiso reír en ese mismo instante pero sabía que no sería lo más apropiado y mucho menos en una figura tan seria como la de él, pero era claro que por más transparentes que parecieran las personas a sus ojos, ella era como un estanque de agua cristalina para él; todo pasaba por su rostro e incluso los ojos. –Esto sucedió en una casa, es decir el secuestro, no debe haber habido escena del crimen, pero al menos algo de lo que aferrarse a la evidencia- _

_-No tenemos nada de ese caso, ninguna prueba- contesto el supervisor contrariado. _

_-¡Eso fue negligencia por parte de los de criminalística! ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera detener al acusado si no había pruebas? Si, se lo que me dirás, analizando los rastros de sangre, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Nos mandan a terminar un caso que nunca pudieron cerrar, nos envían a tratar con la incompetencia de los demás!- comento y Grissom la observo con sus acuosos ojos maravillados, preguntándose como demonios había hecho para decir todo eso sin respirar siquiera una vez. _

_-Bueno, para tu consuelo tengo una orden recién hecha por el juez para buscar nueva evidencia en la casa- comento y cuando observo que la pelirroja rodaba los ojos, se atajo de cualquier comentario: -Data de dos años, lo sé. Pero desde entonces nadie ha vivido allí, la madre está en el hospital…-_

"-Papa, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto al ver el rostro desconsolado de su padre sentado en el sillón. -¿Dónde está mama?- pregunto inmediatamente al no verla por allí. Su lugar era la cocina, siempre cocinaba cosas, galletitas, brownies… pero ese día no estaba por allí. -¿Cómo les ha ido con el médico?- pregunto sintiendo un extraño y repentino peso en el estomago, como si hubiera comido plomo.

-Abbs, debemos hablar…- comenzó su padre, serio, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella para llevarla a la cocina ya que la joven parecía estar clavada al suelo del living.

-¿Cáncer?- pregunto desconcertada, con un nudo en la garganta por la angustia. Su padre le había comentado que estaba internada en el hospital para algunos estudios y que debían ver como se manejarían de ese momento en adelante; la enfermedad tenía un tratamiento, pero los resultados no eran seguros.

-Pero deberé quedarme para cuidarla, John esta en Afganistán, tu trabajas todo el dia… ella estará sola…- dijo pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, preocupada, nerviosa.

-Claro que no harás nada de eso- dijo él con brusquedad y Abby dio un respingo por la intensidad de las palabras en el silencio sepulcral de la casa. –Tu madre no quiere que te quedes, ir a Quántico era tu deseo, y mientras tanto estudiaras para forense, ninguno de los dos puede pedirte que te quedes cariño, no podríamos aunque quisiéramos. En dos semanas comienzas tu camino sola, desprendida de todo esto y debes hacerlo, tu madre no quiere retenerte aquí, el alquiler de tu casa en Virginia está arreglado, las demás cosas llegaran mañana, tu solo tienes que tomarte ese avión, Abby- dijo su padre acariciándole el rostro suavemente mientras el sonreía con dulzura. –Además pedí una especie de licencia en el trabajo para poder estar con ella durante el tratamiento, solo trabajare unas horas y podré hacer el resto en casa- dijo y Abby pareció suspirar aliviada, pero la tristeza pesaba mucho aun y Patrick lo noto.

-¡Animo cielo, todo estará bien! ¡Si supieras con el optimismo con el que lo tomo ella! Ella estará bien, se recuperara y todo volverá a ser lo de antes- dijo sonriente y ella asintió un poco más tranquila."

_-Abby, ya es hora- la voz de Grissom la trajo de regreso a la realidad y se encontró de pie frente a una puerta de vidrio observando a una mujer durmiendo en la cama de la habitación correspondiente en el hospital. –Ella es Clarissa, la madre de Melinda. Le he pedido al médico su expediente y aquí esta- se lo tendió, pero la joven no lo tomo. El la observo extrañado. _

_-No es necesario- contesto con la mirada fija en la figura delgada, pálida y ojerosa de la mujer que respiraba pausadamente con los brazos extendidos a ambos costados. –Cáncer en etapa terminal, extremadamente doloroso, debe estar internada para que le suministren constantemente analgésicos y calmantes, no se atrevieron a darle quimioterapia porque eso la hubiera matado antes de tiempo, el cuerpo comienza a consumirse de a poco. Deberá tener solo semanas e intuyo que las está resistiendo porque no quiere irse de este mundo sin saber qué es lo que le ocurrió a su hija y nosotros estamos aquí precisamente para eso- dijo con seriedad. Estaba cruzada de brazos para que el supervisor no notara cuanto le temblaban las manos. Era la primera vez que se topaba con un caso similar desde la muerte de su madre y era increíblemente sensible a ello. –Permíteme interrogarla por favor- pidió firmemente y con ojos serenos, traspasándolo con la mirada parda y brillante y aunque él supiera que algo ocurría, se lo permitió sin preguntar nada al respecto. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría. _

_El caso marchaba sobre ruedas, y cada vez estaban más cerca de encontrar el culpable. Mientras tanto Abby pasaba las mañanas y las tardes en el hospital visitando a Clarissa ya que la mujer se encontraba sola._

_-No debes hacerlo, sabes, venir a visitarme…- dijo uno de esos días y Abby alzo las cejas asombrada desde su lugar, sentada al lado de la cama. La mujer estaba cada vez peor y eso parecía entristecer a la joven que no se movía de su lado en ningún momento. Ya le había aclarado que no podían hablar del caso, pero sí de otras cosas y sus extensas charlas eran muy divertidas. _

_-Ya me lo has repetido y no es necesario que lo hagas porque no me iré de aquí- contesto con simpleza la pelirroja y la mujer sonrió débilmente. _

_-Me recuerdas tanto a ella…- dijo con melancolía, observándola fijamente y la pelirroja se sonrojo. –La misma forma de ser, las contestaciones, la fortaleza… Melinda siempre me decía que saldríamos juntas de esto, que ella estaría para cuidarme…- Abby trago en seco al oír esto mientras se ordenaba que no debía soltar ni una sola lágrima. Si Clarissa notaba la tristeza, o la veía llorar pensaría que el caso estaba yendo en la dirección errónea y que jamás la encontrarían. -¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué remordimientos te llevaron a hacer esto y aceptar el caso? ¿A quién no has cuidado en su debido tiempo?- pregunto con dulzura, traspasando a la joven con sus cansados ojos, pillándola con la guardia baja y Abby no tuvo otra opción que contestarle la verdad. _

_-Yo…- comenzó con voz rota y enseguida carraspeo para disimular el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta. –Estaba por ingresar en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI cuando a mi madre le diagnosticaron cáncer. Con mi padre siendo detective y un hermano en Afganistán, quise quedarme para cuidarla, pero ambos me insistieron en que debía viajar a Virginia, instalarme allí y comenzar con el trabajo que era lo que siempre había querido. Le prometí que la visitaría todos los días que tuviera libres, pero el trabajo era cada vez mas y no teníamos un solo dia de respiro y ella empeoraba cada vez más rápido- dijo temblando levemente, tragando nuevamente deseando que el nudo se disolviera de una vez pero no tuvo éxito. –Ella… murió y yo no pude… no estaba… y jamás… pude decirle… yo…- comenzó nerviosa, sintiéndose culpable y Clarissa sonrió sabiamente. _

_-Ella sabía que estaba en todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos, que si no estabas a su lado, al menos pensabas en ella, Abby. Tu madre se debe haber ido de este mundo siendo consciente de tu esfuerzo y estando orgullosa de la persona maravillosa que eres- dijo con dulzura tomándole con suavidad la mano y la pelirroja sonrió débilmente. –No le debes nada, era tu madre, ella te amaba- finalizo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. –Pero aun así estoy agradecida de tu compañía; hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía tan bien- dijo débilmente, sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a descansar con la mano tomada aun a la de la joven._

_El caso se había cerrado, el cuerpo de Melinda había sido encontrado por Abby y Nick en el jardín del asesino, quien era nada más ni nada menos el primer sospechoso encerrado y liberado por falta de evidencias que se dedicaba a espiar a la joven. Grissom estaba orgulloso de la persistencia de su joven aprendiz y ya se había enterado por Brass porque era que le afectaba tanto el caso y porque pasaba tanto tiempo en el hospital últimamente. _

_Pero esa tarde todo acabo; el supervisor decidió acompañarla a darle las noticias a la madre de Melinda, pero cuando llegaron el doctor de la mujer los detuvo en el pasillo con malas noticias. Abby irrumpió presurosa en la habitación y casi se arrojo encima de la cama. Clarissa al ver que se trataba de su joven amiga al entreabrir los ojos, sin fuerzas, quedándole tan solo unas horas de vida, sonrió ampliamente en una mueca de dolor. Abby con lágrimas en los ojos se inclino sobre la mujer y le acaricio los suaves y negros cabellos que caían sobre la frente sudorosa. _

_-Ya esta, todo ha terminado- dijo intentando no sollozar, reteniendo lo máximo posible las lagrimas en sus ojos para que no cayeran en el rostro de la mujer que la observaba fijamente y le tomaba la mano. –La… hemos… encontrado. Ella descansara en paz ahora- dijo sorbiendo por la nariz y pudo notar la mueca de alivio en el rostro de la mujer que sonrió más ampliamente. _

_-Por favor, entiérrame a su lado- pidió débilmente y Abby asintió mientras las lágrimas caían por su pálido rostro. –Muchas gracias por encontrarla, cielo. Eres una persona increíblemente maravillosa, pero no quiero que te quedes aquí. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí y la hora ha llegado. Por fin podre descansar- dijo y le apretó con suavidad la mano. La joven, sin poder decir nada, se acerco y le beso la frente a modo de despedida. –Tu mama estaría orgullosa de ti, Abby-. _

_-Gracias- dijo la joven con voz rota. –Ve en paz, estoy segura que Melinda esta esperándote- dijo con suavidad y la mujer tras sonreírle por última vez, cerró los ojos finalmente en paz. _

_Al salir de la habitación, sorpresivamente Grissom la rodeo con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Fue extraño pero Abby jamás se sintió tan consolada como en aquel momento." _

**Año 2007**

"_Grissom le había pedido que lo acompañara a un interrogatorio en la cárcel y a pesar de estar un tanto insegura por su atuendo, Abby decidió aceptar ya que lo único que haría hablar al maldito desgraciado seria una figura femenina y encima con pollera, pero todo se fue al mismísimo demonio cuando el reo se amotino y tomo como rehén a la pelirroja, quedando los guardias de seguridad y el supervisor tras los gruesos cristales de la sala de interrogación. Grissom no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su aprendiz quien no rompía contacto visual con él, aguardando alguna orden o persuasión para que pudiera soltarla. _

_-Quiero que mantengas la calma Abigail- dijo a través del micrófono para que el hombre que la sostenía por la espalda con una llave alrededor de su menudo cuello no pudiera utilizar su sobrenombre en su contra. _

_-¡Estoy más que relajada, jefe!- dijo Abby inexpresiva, observando a través del cristal y el supervisor rio entre dientes ante el tono sarcástico. _

_-¡No hables con ella! ¡Conmigo es con quien debes hablar porque si lo decido puedo arrancarle la cabeza con tan solo mis manos! ¿Acaso no notas como tiembla entre mis brazos?- grito el hombre lleno de tatuajes y Abby sintió como le hervía la sangre por sus venas al oírlo. Al ser menuda no tenía tanta movilidad entre esos apretados brazos, pero había una manera de desestabilizarlo, solo debía aguardar a que las negociaciones no salieran bien y la orden del supervisor se lo permitiera. _

_-Alexander déjala ir, no te recomiendo hacerla enojar- aconsejo Grissom con voz suave, pero la joven noto un tono de preocupación por la obvia diferencia de tamaños y posibilidades. –Si la dejas ir, podremos negociar- tercio amablemente pero con el rostro como una piedra. _

_-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? Ella es mi única garantía para poder salir de aquí, ¿de qué me serviría entregarla si sé que me pudriré en esta pocilga? Al menos no lo hare dejándola intacta…- dijo y con una mano acaricio de manera brutal y lujuriosa toda la extensión del muslo de Abby subiendo unos centímetros la pollera. La joven lo soporto lo mejor que pudo, tragando en seco, observando desesperada a su supervisor que al ver las peligrosas intenciones del reo, la observo fijamente._

_-¿Has sido tú verdad?- dijo de repente Abby con la mandíbula apretada. –Solo un cobarde se atrevería a amenazar con violar a una mujer teniendo a los guardias asegurados bien lejos- provoco y sintió como el gran brazo del hombre se cernía mas alrededor de su cuello. Grissom la observo horrorizado, pensando que la joven estaba cavándose su propia tumba, pero era demasiado inteligente como para hacer algo sin haberlo pensado mucho, antes. –Debiste amarrarla a la cama porque opuso resistencia y obviamente no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para inmovilizarla tu solo- continuo y Alexander comenzó a temblar, furioso. _

_-¡Cállate!- espeto en el oído de la joven que sonrió encantada ya que lo estaba llevando hacia donde ella quería con tan solo algunas palabras desmotivantes. -¿Y qué hay si lo hice? ¡Ella está muerta de todos modos!-. _

_-Debiste haber sido tú, ¿quién mas sino? Todos los que hemos interrogado parecían tenerlas bien puestas, con las agallas suficientes para reconocer que no debieron amarrarla para someterla- dijo y Alexander dio un chillido furioso, sin apretar nada en su cuerpo. –Ehmm, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí jefe, solo debe decir las palabras mágicas- le dijo al vidrio desde donde Grissom noto que era lo que estaba haciendo y un tanto aliviado porque no le pasaría nada, se acerco al micrófono para decirle: _

_-Haz lo que creas correcto, pequeña-._

_-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas?- pregunto el preso desconcertado y furioso, aflojando el agarre alrededor del cuello de la joven que aprovecho el momento de distracción y decidió actuar. _

_La golpiza que le dio esa pequeña, ágil y pelirroja criatura al preso de más de metro ochenta de alto, fue épica; tanto como para que luego de haberlo inmovilizado y dejado inconsciente en el suelo de la sala de interrogatorio, cuando Abby salió casi expulsada al pasillo, Grissom le reconociera cuán bien había estado. _

_-¿Pollera? ¿En serio? ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?- ataco Abby al recuperar el aliento mientras los guardias sacaban al reo inconsciente para llevarlo a la enfermería. -¿En que solo le resultaría agradable a la visión? ¿En serio no pensaste que querría arrojarse encima mío y…?- comenzó escandalizada, recriminándole al supervisor el hecho de haberla utilizado como un arma. _

_-Debo reconocer que eres en extremo buena en todo lo que respecta a defensa personal. Te han entrenado muy bien en Quántico. Supe desde el momento en que caíste como rehén en brazos de él, que tenias controlada la situación; además, con pollera o no, la paliza fue extraordinaria y si de algo estoy seguro, es que él jamás la olvidara y tú no volverás a utilizar una durante las horas de trabajo. Además alégrate, hemos resuelto el enigma de este caso- dijo con el humor acido tan característico de él, arrancándole una sonrisa a la joven que supo que era cierto; jamás volvería a usar una pollera para el trabajo." _

"_-Wow, debe ser importante para citarme en horas de trabajo a un lugar como este a almorzar- bromeo Abby, mientras comía un bocado de carne que había pinchado en su tenedor y Grissom sonrió. _

_-Bueno debo comunicarle, señorita que acaba de ser ascendida a CSI Nivel 3 y es por ello que haremos un brindis- dijo alzando una copa, observándola de esa manera que incomodaba tanto a Abby, que estupefacta, lo observo fijamente pensando que era algún otro comentario sarcástico de su superior._

_-¿Es en serio?- pregunto con una media sonrisa debido a la sorpresa. _

_-Claro que es en serio- dijo el supervisor seriamente. –Te lo has ganado, pequeña. Has sido una excelente aprendiz y por demás trabajadora- dijo alzando la copa y ella lo imito con una sonrisa. _

_-Gracias, no podría haber pedido un maestro mejor- dijo ella sonriente. _

_-Bien, ahora a comer o esto se nos enfriara y seria un horror ya que se ve bastante delicioso- dijo sin más, rompiendo con esa manía tan suya, un ambiente cálido y festivo con su seriedad." _

"_-Y mientras tanto fuentes cercanas al laboratorio de criminalística nos han confirmado que sus CSIs están cada vez más cerca de atrapar a quien tanto pánico está despertando entre los ciudadanos de Las Vegas. Debemos recordar que este asesino busca jóvenes rubias y de contextura pequeña para poder dominarlas con mayor facilidad, las elige al azar debido a la atracción que ejerzan en él en el momento mismo de cruzarse con ellas, para luego hacer todo un trabajo de acoso sobre ellas sin que se den cuenta para raptarlas y finalmente matarlas luego de obligarlas a cumplir sus fantasías. Los oficiales han confirmado que todas las escenas son diferentes, pero han logrado descubrir la firma y se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de un ramo de girasoles puesto en algún punto estratégico de la escena antes de cometer el asesinato…- comentaba la televisión cuando Grissom, Greg y Abby ingresaron al hall del edificio luego de una búsqueda incansable del sospechoso. _

_-Te digo que no, desde que deje el FBI me prometí no utilizar más un arma; es algo que mi antiguo mentor me enseño…- comento Abby obstinada mientras Greg negaba con la cabeza. _

_-Pronto deberás utilizar una pequeña, la situación te obligara. Además no sé porque tanto escándalo si has pasado la prueba con creces; eres una de las mejores tiradoras que tiene el laboratorio luego de Jim- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido. –En ese sentido eres igual a Grissom, nunca lo vi cargando un arma- resumió pensativo. _

_-Yo no creo necesario cargar un arma para el trabajo que tengo, Greg. Pero Abby hace bien en llevarla por si algo ocurre de improviso- contesto el supervisor con tranquilidad. _

_-Lo hago porque tú me lo pediste; siempre insistes que lo haga y no me dejas salir sin mi arma- refunfuño la joven y el mayor rio. _

_-Lo hago para protegerte, por si alguien quiere aprovecharse de ti en el mundo exterior cuando te asigne alguna escena sola, sabrás y tendrás con que defenderte- sonrió amable, traspasándola con sus cristalinos ojos y ella sonrió agradecida._

_Los tres se separaron al llegar a la recepción y mientras Greg y Grissom desaparecían en sus oficinas, Abby se dirigió al escritorio donde Tracy, la recepcionista la saludo con ojos saltones, claramente nerviosa. La pelirroja sintió que algo andaba mal al ver tan inquieta a la pequeña y rubia recepcionista, que sonreía pero temblaba levemente. _

_-¿Tracy esta todo en orden?- pregunto Abby entregándole los papeles y mientras la aludida los tomaba, contesto con una sonrisa que si, indicándole con la mirada todo lo contrario. La pelirroja se tenso bruscamente, en posición de alerta al notar sendo florero con grandes y radiantes girasoles en el escritorio ya que estaba prohibido tener flores en el laboratorio porque se corría el riesgo de que las muestras se contaminaran. -¿El está aquí verdad?- pregunto y busco rápidamente con la mirada como demonios evacuar la recepción que estaba bastante concurrida, mientras Tracy contestaba que sí. _

_-Ha llegado hace unos minutos y te busca a ti…- dijo con ojos asustados y cristalizados por las lágrimas del terror. –Dijo que te correría del medio por ser tan entrometida… Me amenazo que no dijera nada… Lleva un arma y… ¡oh, Dios mío allí esta!- dijo en susurros observando por sobre el hombro de Abby que apretó sus mandíbulas, tensando aun mas su cuerpo aguardando para reaccionar. Se sentía vulnerable estando de espaldas al resto de la recepción, sin tener una vista panorámica y detallada de lo que sucedía, pero al alzar la vista hacia la joven que reprimía los sollozos, noto que toda la recepción se reflejaba en sus anteojos._

_-Tracy debes quedarte quieta, eres de mucha ayuda, puedo ver todo a través de tus anteojos. Tranquila, no te pasara nada, yo no permitiré que te haga daño- aseguro entre susurros. –Tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver para llegar a ti- comento y noto como una figura vestida de negro se acercaba presurosa a ellas mientras el rostro de Tracy se desfiguraba por el terror. _

_-¡Hey, tu!- grito con voz grave, colérica dirigiéndose a Abby y Tracy reprimió un grito. La pelirroja supo que no sería posible evacuar ese sector del laboratorio, por lo que se concentro en analizar la acción que menos vidas costara, por lo que rápidamente alzo la vista y observo a la joven recepcionista que pareció leerle las intenciones y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. _

_-¡No me dejes!- suplico llorando y Abby endureció la mueca en su rostro, intentando no desconcentrarse. _

_-Es la única manera de que no te mate…- dijo y echo a correr por el pasillo que daba a las oficinas atrayendo la atención del hombre. La joven agradeció que cada uno estuviera en sus tareas, dejando libre y completamente deshabitado el pasillo. El asesino dio tres disparos en dirección a la pelirroja, pero tuvo tan mala puntería que ninguno le dio. _

_Todo el laboratorio se convulsionó; las personas que estaban en recepción huyeron aterradas a esconderse, mientras el hombre completamente de negro tomaba de los cabellos a Tracy y sujetándola por la espalda apoyo el arma en la sien de la joven, que suplicaba que la dejara ir. _

_-¡He dicho que te calles!- le grito al oído y cuando apareció al final del pasillo con Tracy entre los brazos, Abby que ya se había girado sobre sus talones, sujetaba su arma con firmeza, apuntándolo con una mueca asesina. Sus compañeros de laboratorio hicieron amago de asomar sus cabezas por las puertas, curiosos y preocupados de sentir los disparos y los gritos. No era algo fuera de lo común en un laboratorio una situación así, pero los gritos y las amenazas y el hecho de ver a Abby sujetando un arma, si. _

_-¡TODOS PERMANEZCAN EN SU LUGAR!- grito Abby preocupada pero con frialdad, sin apartar su feroz mirada del asesino que sonrió burlón. La joven se había detenido justo en frente de la oficina de su supervisor, mostrándole el perfil izquierdo. El asesino no lograba ver los movimientos de su interior, por lo que Grissom lo utilizo como una ventaja y se acerco al umbral de la puerta sin ser visto. _

_-Tú puedes hacerlo, pequeña- susurro desde su posición al notar como la pelirroja traspiraba nerviosa y su pulso temblaba imperceptiblemente._

_-¡Suelta el arma o le volare los sesos!- amenazo con su profunda voz. Aparentaba tener unos cuarenta y tantos, y su rostro era la viva imagen de la perversión. –Eso es lo que quieres, ¿qué queden dispersos en el suelo y en las paredes de cristal? Porque sabes que puedo hacerlo…- siguió hablando mientras Tracy, lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos dando grititos nerviosos. Abby trago en seco. _

_-Recuerda mantener la calma cariño- dijo afectuosamente Grissom, intentando tranquilizarla y para asombro de la aludida lo logro. –Tú puedes hacerlo, eres tan buena como Jim. Cuando te sientas lista, dispara. Lo harás bien- ordeno alentándola con voz suave y ella asintió levemente._

_-¡No lo repetiré, perra! Suelta el arma o tu amiguita muere aquí por abrir esa dulce e irresistible boca…- dijo alzando la mano para introducir dos dedos en la boca de Tracy que intento reprimir el reflejo del vomito. –¿No es una lindura? Tan tierna y frágil…- hablo sujetándola fuertemente de los cabellos rubios y tras inspirar profundo, sin más preámbulo que la penetrante y parda mirada en los ojos marrones del asesino, gatillo el arma, con un pulso firme y gélido, con una puntería certera y por demás precisa, dándole en medio de la cabeza entre ceja y ceja. Varias personas gritaron, incluida la recepcionista que quedo de pie en medio del hall de entrada con el asesino muerto a sus pies. _

_Abby congelada en su lugar, no había notado que temblaba incontrolablemente a causa de la adrenalina, hasta que el supervisor se acerco a ella lentamente, y con el mayor de los cuidados tomo el arma, alejándosela de las manos que cayeron inertes a ambos lados de su menudo cuerpo. _

_-Tranquila, lo has hecho más que bien, te felicito- dijo abrazándola orgulloso, cual padre protector y ella correspondió el abrazo impactada._

_-Greg tenía razón- dijo con voz ronca, aferrada con fuerza a Grissom. –Tarde o temprano llegaría la ocasión que me obligaría a hacerlo…- dijo y el mayor rio entre dientes. _

_-Le has salvado la vida a tu compañera, eso debe bastar como justificativo- contesto y se separo de ella. –Ahora debo ir a cerrar un caso, espera a que llegue la ambulancia; deben chequearte- sentencio y desapareció por el pasillo. Abby, aun sensibilizada por la situación se acerco a la joven que aun lloraba mientras prestaba declaración a los oficiales que habían arribado, y al verla se le arrojo en brazos para agradecerle. La pelirroja sonrió mas tranquila de que se encontrara bien, sabiendo que era por demás un justificativo, siendo consciente de que en un trabajo como el suyo era más que importante llevar un arma. La prueba de ello: acababa de salvarle la vida a una compañera de trabajo."_

**Año 2008**

"_-…El modus operandi es el mismo en todos los casos. Actúa de noche, los ata, los amordaza y los mata a golpes- dijo Grissom señalándole las fotos de las escenas a Abby que las estudiaba con detenimiento. –…Y a su vez están vinculados a este caso de 2000 que no hemos podido cerrar- dijo pensativo y le tendió una foto de una joven asesinada a golpes. Abby trago en seco al notar que era muy parecida a la joven; la única diferencia era que la víctima tenía el cabello lacio y más corto que el de ella y ojos azules._

_-¿Por qué no?- pregunto observando a Grissom que alzo las cejas y se quito los anteojos. _

_-Bueno, los recursos eran otros y en la escena había tal desorden que fue imposible extraer huellas. El principal sospechoso era Aidan Sands, su novio quien la encontró, pero fue encerrado en un psiquiátrico ya que las pruebas dieron que era esquizofrénico- comento y le tendió la historia clínica. Abby la sostuvo en sus manos y la leyó rápidamente. –Los interrogatorios con él fueron inútiles y nada se pudo extraer de sus declaraciones; estaba alterado y desvariaba- resumió el mayor observándola fijamente y ella asintió una vez._

_-¿Que tienen que ver estos casos nuevos con el viejo?- pregunto la pelirroja revisando las fotos nuevamente. _

_-Además del modus operandi, nada-. _

_-Interroguemos al novio de la primer victima entonces- dijo Abby decidida, pero Grissom la detuvo, negando con la cabeza. –Él es el único que puede ayudarnos a dar con el asesino, si resolvemos el primero, tal vez lo hagamos con estos últimos- se quejo; la impacientaba tanto misterio por parte del supervisor. _

_-Aidan ha logrado escapar del psiquiátrico, Abby. Hace más de un mes que no saben su paradero- dijo. –Así que debemos encontrarlo, primero-. _

_Un joven de alrededor de 28 años, la observaba con ojos como platos desde la esquina de la oscura habitación. Estaba sentado en el suelo, encogido sobre si mismo contra la pared y la pelirroja debió dar la orden para que los oficiales que lo apuntaban con sus armas se retiraran de allí de inmediato ya que lo asustaban. _

_-¿Aidan?- pregunto Abby con suavidad, teniendo el pálpito que era el joven que buscaban, pero sin verlo con claridad ya que la habitación estaba en penumbras. –Debo prender la luz, Aidan, no logro verte desde aquí- comento mientras se dirigía al interruptor y lo jalaba hacia arriba; la pelirroja se volteo y lo encontró en la misma posición, observándola con lo que parecía ser una impresión y desesperación terribles. _

_El joven poseía una belleza europea, de tez blanca, largos cabellos negros y crespos, una nariz pronunciada pero respingada en la punta, labios carnosos, rasgos angulosos y ojos rasgados, pardos, como los de ella. Era claro que estaba asustado, pero la observaba como si fuera la mismísima aparición de la Virgen frente a él, lo cual le dio la seguridad a Abby para poder persuadirlo de que la acompañara a la estación para el interrogatorio. _

_-Ayúdame por favor- pidió en un susurro cuando ella se agacho frente a él. Abby sin pensarlo, pero sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser, asintió enseguida. _

_-Pero tú también debes ayudarme- dijo observándolo fijamente a los ojos y él le correspondió la mirada sin comprender. –Estoy buscando al responsable de la muerte de Ángela- se limito a decir, un tanto tensa por si el joven reaccionaba violentamente. Aidan la observo con ojos grandes, trastornados, con un dolor interior que ella jamás había visto soportar en una persona y finalmente asintió._

_Uno pasa su vida creando vínculos con personas; algunas desconocidas, otras no; algunos vínculos pueden explicarse, o otros no, es cuestión de conectarse con el otro o no. A veces no lo podemos explicar por más que queramos, por más lógica que sea nuestra mente, hay algo que te une con el otro, simplemente sientes que te necesita y ese fue el caso de Abby con Aidan. Desde el momento mismo que lo observo desprotegido, extremadamente vulnerable, encogido sobre sí mismo en el rincón de aquella desvencijada habitación con heridas profundas, supo que debía ayudarlo, que algo la ataba a él y no sabía qué. Tal vez verlo tan desolado, tal vez la angustia en sus ojos, tal vez que cada célula de su ser imploraba por ayuda, nunca lo supo; lo único que sentía era estar atada intensamente a él, que debía hacer lo correcto aunque eso le costara su trabajo. Uno se aferra con desesperación a lo último que cree su esperanza y para Aidan, Abby lo era; era la única que podría ayudarlo. _

_-¡El no lo ha hecho! ¡No ha asesinado a su novia!- dijo Abby por enésima vez mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del mayor que negó con la cabeza, con la vista fija en el informe. El caso se había puesto intenso desde un principio para ella que sostenía que interrogar a Aidan de la manera convencional era un error y una pérdida de tiempo. _

_-¿Acaso tu detector de mentiras te lo dijo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¡Escapo de un psiquiátrico!- dijo con brusquedad, pillando a Abby con la guardia baja que se desarmo ante la agresividad del comentario y lo observo con frialdad mientras el supervisor se sentaba detrás del escritorio. _

_-¡Eso ha sido grosero de tu parte! ¿Debo recordarte que gracias a mi "detector de mentiras", tú me has aceptado para el trabajo y has depositado tu confianza en mí?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos ofuscada, controlando el tono irritado en su voz. _

_-He notado como te mira, hay algo que no estás diciéndome- dijo observándola por encima de sus anteojos y Abby cambio el peso de su cuerpo de pie. _

_-¡Ok, mira! Tenemos un asesino que parte desde el caso de esta joven en 2000. Aidan parece sospechoso pero hay algo que no me cierra con él…- dijo la pelirroja pensativa._

_-¿Qué es?- presiono el supervisor y ella frunció sus labios. _

_-…El primer asesinato lo cometió con una joven de clase alta, es decir bien acomodada en la sociedad, comprometida con Aidan, aparentemente para robarle ya que estaba despojada de sus pertenencias… y luego baja de rango para comenzar a matar a los que parecen ser los integrantes de una pandilla. Es decir, es un descenso violento, casi injustificado…- dijo pasándose una mano por los cabellos y Grissom la observo como si estuviera presenciando una revelación. –¡Vamos, tu lo has visto! Hay amor en sus ojos cuando habla de ella, aun la ama; está enfermo pero aun siente algo por ella… ¡No hubiera sido capaz de hacerle daño, estaban por casarse por todos los cielos!-. _

_-Abby…- dijo con suavidad captando la atención de la joven que alzo la vista y lo observo. –Los asesinatos comenzaron hace unos meses, el tiempo que Aidan lleva fuera del psiquiátrico- dijo con delicadeza, aguardando la reacción de la joven que lo observo con ojos grandes al hacer la conexión. –Hay algo allí que no estamos viendo… una conexión entre el asesinato de su prometida y estos- dijo pensativo y ella se irguió, con la vista fija hacia el pasillo, pensando. _

_-Si ellos fueron los responsables, como… ¿Cómo lo sabe Aidan? ¿Cómo logro ubicarlos uno por uno si eran más de diez? ¿Cómo…?- comenzó ella sin comprender y observo al supervisor que le devolvía el gesto fijamente. –Nos falta una pieza en el rompecabezas- se quejo frustrada. _

_-Y el no está dispuesto a dárnosla- objeto Grissom mirándola de mala gana. -Sin pruebas no podemos demostrar nada, eso tu ya lo sabes- contraataco al ver el rostro de Abby. _

_-¡No podemos retenerlo sin causa alguna! No es responsable de la muerte de su prometida, pero de estos nuevos no hemos encontrado nada aun. Aidan está mal, necesita asistencia médica y yo puedo ayudarlo- dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Se quedara aquí hasta que probemos si es inocente o no- contesto el mayor con frialdad. _

_-No resistirá en un ambiente como este. ¿No es mejor comenzar a buscar el por qué? ¿El cómo? Déjame interrogarlo se que conmigo se abrirá, establecí una conexión con él. Tal vez obtendríamos algo si…- comenzó la joven, desesperada. _

_-Ese trabajo no es tuyo y ya lo ha hecho Brass- dijo serio perdiendo la paciencia. _

_-¡Podría sufrir un brote psicótico y suicidarse o escapar! He tratado con pacientes así, ¡sé cómo manejarlo!-. _

_-¡No y ha sido mi última palabra, Abigail!- dijo enojado, callando a la joven que lo observo desesperada, con ojos grandes y sorprendidos pero furiosos al mismo tiempo. –Si este caso es demasiado personal para ti ya sabes que puedes hacer. Mientras tanto mantente al margen y analiza las muestras con Greg- dijo terminante y sin decir nada se retiro hecha una furia._

_Los síntomas que tenía desde que el caso comenzó le indicaron que se había tornado personal, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, él necesitaba su ayuda y ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con ello aunque le costara el trabajo. Se sentía unida a él de un modo íntimo, como si supiera lo que estaba atravesando; se compadecía de él, lo entendía y quería ayudarlo. Pero esa "humanidad" no existía en su trabajo y mucho menos para Grissom por lo que comenzaba a creer que sobraba en la investigación. Y ese pensamiento se confirmo esa misma noche cuando, luego de dos días sin dormir debido al trabajo, ya dispuesta a dejar el laboratorio mientras firmaba en recepción unos papeles, la voz furiosa de Grissom grito su nombre desde la oficina. Camino hacia ella y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. _

_-…Aidan ha escapado- la frase cayó como una bomba y sintió la voz del supervisor lejana, como si ella estuviera a kilómetros de allí. Palideció de repente y su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenético en su pecho. –Pequeña, ¿me oyes?- pregunto más calmado, observándola preocupado. _

_Le hubiese gustado decir "Te lo dije", pero otros factores más importantes perturbaban su mente. Si Aidan había escapado, eso significaba que estaba prófugo para la ley, si estaba prófugo tenia pedido de captura, si tenía pedido de captura cualquiera podría matarlo, incluyendo la policía si notaba que el joven daba un paso en falso. No, ella no sería parte de eso, ya no podía continuar. _

_-…No seré parte de esto- murmuro con la cabeza gacha y Grissom la observo con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_-¿Disculpa?- comenzó mientras se sacaba los anteojos y la observaba entre atónito y confundido. Ya llevaba un par de años trabajando con ella y jamás había visto ese sentimiento de debilidad en sus pardos ojos. Jamás ella se había tenido que apartar de una investigación, ¿por qué esta era diferente?_

_-Ya no puedo… ya no mas… no seré parte de esto sabiendo que lo mataran… está en contra de mis principios. Yo quise ayudarlo y tu no me lo permitiste- se quejo afligida, con un nudo en la garganta mientras lo observaba intensamente. _

_-Tiene pedido de captura nada mas, no pueden matarlo- comento con seriedad pero Abby negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con sorna. _

_-¿Sabes cuantas veces he oído eso?- dijo con una mueca frustrada, cargada de dolor e indignación. –Tú sabes tan bien como yo que él no ha matado a su novia y que aun no podemos demostrar los demás asesinatos y te quedas aquí, de brazos cruzados mientras la policía hace de las suyas para atraparlo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no le harán daño si han dicho por todos los medios que es un psicópata y ahora esta suelto?- dijo enojada, negando con la cabeza y Grissom la observo con ojos grandes. –Para mí eso es matarlo también. Tu ya lo has hecho al quedarte sentado aquí- dijo volteándose hacia la puerta. –Estoy fuera- dijo de espaldas a él, dejándolo desolado y pensativo. Pensativo al dejarlo con la duda ya que la policía no estaba haciendo un trabajo muy limpio últimamente con los sospechosos en los casos, y desolado por haberla decepcionado, dándole un mal ejemplo de él. _

_-Ahora si me voy Tracy. Ya he firmado los papeles…- comenzó la pelirroja pero la joven recepcionista la detuvo. _

_-Ha llegado una carta para usted, Doctora Robertson-. _

_-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así- dijo Abby cansinamente y la joven bajo la vista. _

_-Es que desde que me salvo, yo…- comenzó nerviosa y la pelirroja alzo la mano para que dejara de hablar. _

_-No debes agradecerme nada, Tracy, es nuestro trabajo- dijo observando distraída hacia el televisor y la joven rubia quiso decirle "¡pero me ha salvado la vida!", pero prefirió callarse. –He dejado la carta en su escritorio- se limito a decir para luego voltear y atender un llamado. Cuando estuvo frente a su escritorio, Abby tomo el sobre con manos temblorosas, dispuesta a leer la carta con un nudo en la garganta. Cuando lo hizo salió disparada como una bala hacia la oficina de Grissom con el papel en la mano._

_-¡Se donde esta!- se limito a decir desesperada y el supervisor no se hizo esperar. Menos de cinco minutos después, Abby manejaba como una desquiciada su auto, mientras Grissom tras haber leído la carta, intentaba llamar a Jim para que no hiciera nada ya que debían interrogarlo._

_Abby nunca había visto la calle Fremont tan vacía, pero luego comprendió que las personas que habían concurrido, en ese momento se encontraban detrás de una cinta que marcaba el perímetro, en donde en el centro se encontraba una persona de pie observando el juego de luces en el techo abovedado. A Abby se le cerró el estomago al notar que, además de todos los policías, en las terrazas de los casinos se encontraban francotiradores. _

_-Iré yo- dijo decidida y Grissom dejo que actuara mientras se acercaban a Jim que intentaba negociar con el joven que portaba un arma, ya que sabia cual sería el desenlace de todo aquello, pero era incapaz de decírselo a Abby. _

_-¡Jim!- exclamo el supervisor tenso al notar que la pelirroja no tenia protección alguna, ni siquiera su chaleco que indicara que era CSI. –Abby irá a hablar con él- comento como si estuviera hablando del clima. _

_-¿Te has vuelto loco? Esta armado y es peligroso. ¡No!- exclamo gravemente el detective, pero la pelirroja se alejaba de ellos y se acercaba cada vez más al distraído joven. _

_-Ella sabe que hacer- dijo Grissom rotundo, observando la escena mientras oía a lo lejos la llegada de Catherine, Nick, Sara, Warrick y Greg que se acercaban curiosos. _

_Abby se encontraba a escasos centímetros del joven que aun observaba abstraído el show de luces. Se lo veía sereno y tranquilo, sin ninguna señal de violencia o brusquedad, solo apesadumbrado, desecho por los recuerdos y perseguido por el pasado que parecía no querer darle tregua. Era hermoso, sus largos y crespos cabellos caían alborotados sobre sus hombros y la pelirroja noto vestigios de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos que aun miraban hacia arriba. Parecía estar muy lejos de allí, en otro mundo; en su mundo, donde no había penas ni dolores, donde podía ser feliz, meditando cosas aunque la joven no pasó por alto como temblaba el arma en su mano. _

_-Aidan…- llamo con suavidad, obligándolo a salir del confort de su atormentada mente y la observara fijamente, con el brillo y la intensidad de sus pardos orbes. Le sonrió tranquilo, amable, como si fueran viejos amigos que se reencontraban luego de mucho tiempo. _

_-Abby… me has encontrado- dijo con voz rota pero sonriente de tener su presencia allí, finalmente podía estar en paz. _

_-Claro que sí. Te prometí que no te dejaría solo y aquí estoy- dijo ella como si fuera una obviedad, intentando sonreír algo tensa ya que presentía que de un momento a otro podrían matarlo. –Prometí que te ayudaría, pero solo podre hacerlo si tú me lo permites- dijo con suavidad acercándose más a él que la observaba con tristeza. Se había puesto en la línea de fuego para que Jim no pudiera dar la orden de disparar, al menos en tierra tenia las cosas cubiertas aunque le costaría caro, ella lo sabía pero valía la pena arriesgarse. Los minutos parecían durar una eternidad, pero la pelirroja se había resuelto a resolverlo llevara el tiempo que llevara para que nadie saliera herido. _

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura de poder hacerlo?- pregunto confundido, un tanto desconfiado, pero con voz suave y respetuosa como siempre había sido con ella. _

_-Porque confío en ti y confío en mi. Sé que puedo hacerlo y gastare todos mis recursos y energías en hacer que estés bien, que te sientas feliz, que vuelvas a tener una vida normal- dijo Abby con firmeza, sin romper el contacto visual ya que era vital en este tipo de situaciones; además ella estaba siendo sincera con él, no tenía nada que ocultar. _

_-¿Harías eso por mi?- pregunto angustiado, con los ojos cristalizándose por las lagrimas, con inmenso asombro ya que nadie había hecho algo por él en años. _

_-Claro que si- Abby no pudo evitar sonreír de la ternura ya que le recordaba a un niño. -¿Me permitirías ayudarte, Aidan?- pregunto suavemente, de manera amable, con sus pardos ojos tan intensos como los de él que la observo fijamente, aun no muy convencido. –Se que no fuiste tú quien le hizo daño a Ángela, tú la amabas demasiado ¿verdad?- pregunto desesperada ya que debía ganarse un poco más la confianza, pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y debía apresurarse. –Yo se que eres inocente y si me dejas, lo probaré- dijo como último recurso y él asintió conmocionado._

_-Has leído la carta- dijo deshaciéndose de ternura ante el gesto gentil de la joven que asintió firmemente acercándose lentamente a él que se acerco la distancia que quedaba y con un movimiento brusco, alzo la mano para entregarle el arma._

_Pero fue en ese momento de alivio, de gloria casi alcanzada que un estallido rajo el silencio de la noche, abriendo a su paso gritos asustados por el repentino sonido. Un estallido proveniente de un disparo sordo, letal que sorprendió a los jóvenes que se miraban intensamente, un disparo que rozo la mejilla derecha de Abby por estar en la línea de fuego, e impactó en el pecho de Aidan salpicando de gotitas espesas y escarlata el pálido y desencajado rostro de la pelirroja que observo al joven confusa y aterrada como si se tratara de una reproducción en cámara lenta, sin comprender que sucedía. El rostro de Aidan reflejaba el mismo asombro y confusión del de Abby, pero en sus ojos había reflejado un terrible dolor. Todo era muy confuso, nada tenía sentido, mucho menos todo el revuelo generado a su alrededor. ¿Qué eran esos gritos? ¿Por qué las personas corrían a refugiarse lejos de ellos? _

_La pelirroja bajo la mirada a la blanca mano del joven y noto la perfecta circunferencia del impacto de bala en su piel, ya que había agujereado la camisa. Aidan la miro nuevamente y soltó un ruido que iba de una risa sofocada de asombro y alivio, a un gemido ahogado por el terrible dolor, mientras caía como peso muerto al suelo, pero no era el único que caía ya que Abby había extendido instintivamente sus brazos para tomarlo, cayendo junto a él, evitando con éxito que no golpeara su cabeza contra el suelo. _

_-¡NO! ¡NO ABRAN FUEGO! ¡ABBY!- grito Jim desde su posición, con desesperación y terror, pero Grissom lo sujeto con fuerza. _

_-Ella está bien- le dijo con firmeza, no menos preocupado que el detective, pero si con más control sobre sí mismo. Giro el rostro hacia sus compañeros y descubrió que el detective no había sido el único en reaccionar queriendo acercarse, ya que Greg removiéndose en los bazos de Sara que atónita lo sujetaba con fuerza, y Nick luchando contra una pálida Catherine y un ceñudo Warrick, le indicaron que habían pensado que la joven estaba herida. –Ella está bien- les dijo sobre el ruido de las sirenas y el murmullo de los gritos y el llanto de las personas. Teniendo todos el handy prendido en la frecuencia de la joven luego de calmarse, lograron oír su conversación con el joven. _

_Se encontraba totalmente en blanco, era incapaz de reaccionar ante el terror que se apoderaba de ella, que lo único que parecía saber hacer era temblar y sollozar. Ya había apoyado con una delicadeza extrema la cabeza del joven sobre el frio pavimento, en medio de la calle donde había caído, y arrodillada a su lado con manos temblorosas le acariciaba el pálido y frio rostro y tapaba la herida que seguía manando sangre caliente y carmín por sus entumecidos dedos. _

_-¡No, por favor, no puedes irte! ¡Aidan resiste!- pedía desesperada con el terror reflejado con crudeza en su fantasmal e impresionado rostro. _

_-Ellos me hicieron mirar…- lloro desconsoladamente el joven, observándola con angustia y ojos anegados en lágrimas, finalmente confesando lo que todos querían saber. A unos metros de ellos, Catherine y Sara se llevaban las manos a la boca para ahogar cualquier tipo de exclamación mientras Greg cerraba los ojos, horrorizado y Warrick y Nick, apretando los dientes, bajaban las cabezas. Abby, petrificada en su lugar, acariciándole con una mano el rostro, lo observo con ojos grandes e impresionados, mientras comenzaban a anegarse en lágrimas. –Ellos… la tomaron… y me hicieron mirar… y yo… no pude… yo quise… pero no… pude… ellos la mataron frente a mi… me hicieron mirar…- confeso ahogándose por la angustia, luego de tantos años de silencio y Abby no pudo creer lo que oía, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al oírlo hablar con ese desesperante dolor con el que se lo contaba. –Me había dicho que estaba embarazada… ella estaba… y nos íbamos a casar… ella llevaba a mi hijo… estaba… Yo la amaba- dijo y su voz se quebró mientras la joven le acariciaba el rostro, notando como se enfriaba de a poco. _

_-¡Un medico por favor!- grito asustada al aire, intentando que se acercaran sus compañeros aunque sea, para ayudarla, pero no hubo respuesta. _

_-Todo ha terminado al fin…- dijo entrecortadamente y Abby noto como sus dientes se teñían de rojo. Negó con la cabeza, provocando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el rostro de él que la observaba fijamente. _

_-Shh, no hables, no hables- dijo con suavidad tapándole la boca y se acerco más a él. -¿Dónde está el médico?- grito histérica y sintió la mano de él posarse sobre la suya que intentaba parar la hemorragia. _

_-Ellos… se lo merecían…- explico angustiado y las lágrimas corrieron por las comisuras de sus pardos ojos que miraban a Abby tranquilos, mientras ella intentaba no llorar acariciándole el rostro de él intentando calmarlo. _

_-Lo sé, lo sé… ¡cuanto lo siento Aidan!- dijo sintiendo que todo eso era una verdadera injusticia. –La evidencia ha llegado y hemos cerrado el caso de Ángela antes de venir aquí- dijo ella asintiendo y el sonrió agradecido. –Gracias por escribirme la carta-. _

_-Entonces todo ya se ha resuelto…- dijo él con una sonrisa débil; parecía feliz. _

_-Aun puedo ayudarte. ¿Dónde están los médicos por Dios?- chillo observando hacia todos lados pero él la acallo al llamarla. _

_-Abby… ya has hecho todo por mi- dijo agradecido, deseando rendirse de una vez por todas. _

_-¡No! ¡No puedes morirte! ¡Podemos probar tu inocencia! ¡No puedes irte ahora! ¡Por favor Aidan, no te mueras! ¡Por favor!- lloro ella desesperada. _

_-El tiempo ha llegado… ¿crees que vuelva a verla? ¿Qué nos reencontremos?- pregunto y sus ojos brillaron llenos de esperanza mientras Abby asentía. _

_-¡Claro que sí!- contesto sorbiendo por la nariz mientras sus lagrimas caían y el alzo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla; sus dedos estaban helados. _

_-Me recuerdas tanto a ella… Abby…- dijo febril, en sus últimos momentos. -¿Me perdonas?- pregunto con su brillosa mirada y la joven comprendió que no era a ella a quien se dirigía, sino a Ángela, por lo que asintió acariciándole el rostro. _

_-Sí, si te perdono Aidan- contesto en medio del llanto. –¡Por favor no te mueras! _

_-Gracias Abby…- dijo con su último aliento y el brillo abandono sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su mano caía inerte en el frio pavimente al lado de las piernas de la pelirroja que acercándose a su pecho, lloro desconsoladamente mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez, hasta que aparecieron los médicos y la sacaron de en medio. _

_Con una fortaleza que no se conocía tener después de una situación como la vivida, se puso de pie y se dirigió al grupo de policías que la observaban consternados tras la cinta amarilla al verla manchada con sangre. Paso por al lado de Jim y Grissom y no le dirigió la mirada a ninguno de los dos, a pesar que el detective la llamó apenado. Se acerco a sus compañeros que la observaban desesperados, pero ella solo se dirigió a Catherine que la observo con ojos cristalizados. _

_-Sácame de aquí por favor- pidió en un débil murmullo y eso le dio pie a la pelirroja mayor de acercarse a ella y tras rodearle los hombros con su brazo, la dirigiera al auto. _

_Aun se encontraba en el laboratorio dando vueltas como alma en pena. Se había bañado y tras insistencia de Catherine se había dejado curar la herida del roce de la bala en su mejilla. Se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su oficina, solamente con la luz del velador encendida, abrazándose las piernas, hecha un ovillo intentando no pensar. La gente iba y venía, pero ella no prestaba atención, a pedido expreso de la pelirroja mayor, nadie se había acercado allí para intentar consolarla porque, además de estar inconsolable sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, no quería hablar con nadie. Los pasos que oyó lograron quitarla de sus pensamientos, pero no volteo para observar ya que conocía a la perfección ese sonido y esas pisadas no pertenecían a nadie que no fuera Grissom. _

_-¿Has venido a decirme que finalmente tu tenias razón, como siempre? Porque si es así puedes ahorrarte el discurso; ya me lo sé- espeto enojada, sin mirarlo. Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que el supervisor se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. _

_-No estoy aquí para decirte que tenía razón. Solo quiero que sepas que no lo podrías haber evitado- comenzó llamando la atención de la joven que lo observo destrozada, con ojos cristalizados por nuevas lagrimas, mientras su rostro pálido y ojeroso, mostraban todo el cansancio acumulado. –Desde un principio Aidan tuvo en claro lo que quería y encontrarse contigo fue el cumplimiento de su último deseo. El quería morir y tú no lo podías haber evitado de ninguna manera, pero si lo ayudaste- comento observándola fijamente con sus celestes ojos. _

_-¿A qué? ¿En que pude haberlo ayudado si no logre salvarle la vida?- pregunto Abby molesta, irritada por el misticismo del supervisor, deseando que la dejara tranquila. _

_-Tú fuiste quien creyó en él, no te diste por vencida y gracias a eso resolviste el caso. Lo ayudaste a morir en paz-. _

_-¿Y eso como rayos debe hacerme sentir?- dijo horrorizada por la honestidad del supervisor, observándolo mientras las lagrimas caían por su pálido rostro. _

_-Orgullosa contigo misma, como lo estoy yo, por ser uno de los seres humanos más extraordinarios de este planeta, Abigail Robertson. Un maestro no puede estar más orgulloso de su alumno como lo estoy yo de ti- comento con sinceridad, sonriendo amable y tras un minuto de silencio abrazo a la joven para consolarla ya que le llanto se había liberado por completo, dejando salir toda la angustia acumulada." _

Grissom se iba para siempre y eso era un hecho que tenia molestos a todos los compañeros. Hodges no le encontraba sentido a la vida, Nick parecía apenado, pero predispuesto como siempre a aprender aunque sea lo mínimo de su última experiencia con su maestro, Greg parecía un poco decepcionado, Cath estaba furiosa ya que Grissom le estaba dejando el cargo sin haberle avisado previamente y Abby se encontraba en un estado de negación total con respecto a la noticia.

Luego de resolver el caso que le había tocado a cada uno, el equipo se había reunido con el profesor Ray Langston para resolver un antiguo caso del famoso asesino serial Nate Haskell, por lo que tampoco tuvieron tiempo de despedirse del supervisor como ellos hubieran querido.

Abby era un mar de agitaciones y sensaciones contradictorias. Sentada hecha un ovillo en el sillón de su oficina, pensaba que hacer luego de esto. Nunca había tenido un maestro como él; en su tiempo pensó que tal vez era Gideon de Quántico, aunque luego comenzó a verle fallas y se despego de su antiguo supervisor cuando este renuncio. Pero Grissom había sido diferente; la había aceptado en el trabajo, le había dado oportunidades, la había conocido, la había ayudado con sus estudios y la había protegido en un sinfín de ocasiones; claro está que siempre fue a su manera y sin demostrarlo mucho, pero eso llevo a que la joven lo admirara y se encariñara con él. Y ahora hacia lo mismo que Gideon, los abandonaba para siempre.

Sintió un peso sentarse a su lado y volteo para observarlo. Él le devolvió la mirada intensamente con sus celestes ojos agotados por no haber dormido en días, más el cansancio que acarreaba de años y años de no volver a su casa a descansar. Abby lo observo con mezcla de tristeza y enojo sintiendo que ya lo extrañaba, y negó con la cabeza. Grissom finalmente sonrió.

-…Debo hacerlo- se limito a contestar como si le hubiera leído la mente y ella bajo la mirada enojada. –Mi tiempo ha llegado, Abby. Ya no puedo sostener esto, ya esta volviéndose pesado e imposible, no lo resistiría por mas años- explico con suavidad.

-¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué todo a tu manera fría y estoica? ¿Por qué no una reunión o decirlo con anticipación? Podríamos haber ido a cenar todos juntos, o podríamos haberte organizado una despedida aquí mismo…- dijo ella angustiada, con tono desesperado y el la observo fijamente.

-No teníamos tiempo, ya estaba decidido, además esas cosas no me gustan, ya lo sabes- dijo amable.

-¡Pero no debía ser así! ¿Crees que es fácil para nosotros saber que no te veremos más?- dijo irritada con el ceño fruncido, disgustada y un tanto decepcionada con él, por tomárselo tan a la ligera.

-No será así, podrán llamarme; ¡no me borrare del mapa por todos los cielos!- dijo divertido y ella lo observo triste. –No debes estar triste mi pequeña- dijo y le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura. –He cumplido un ciclo aquí, ya es tiempo de que me vaya; no hay nada para hacer. Además estarán bien con Catherine, ya estaban preparados para este momento hace mucho-.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no te extrañaremos; que sintamos que una parte de nosotros se va contigo- dijo ella apenada.

-Lo sé, pero una parte de mi queda con ustedes, aquí. Yo también los extrañare- dijo seriamente y la observo unos minutos. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Abby. Te has convertido en una maravillosa mujer, pronto te casaras y tendrás una familia estupenda, Nick no pudo encontrar a una mujer mejor. Has sido una aprendiz maravillosa y estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo sonriendo, con sinceridad, atravesándola con ojos amables y dulces.

-Y tú has sido mi mejor maestro- dijo ella arrojándose en sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente, por última vez. –Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dijo con la cabeza en su pecho y el correspondió el gesto con ternura.

-Ha sido un placer, pequeña. Ha sido un placer…- dijo besándole la cabeza en una despedida emotiva, que jamás olvidaría.

-Mándale saludos a Sara de mi parte- comento finalmente y él sonrió asintiendo.

-Eso hare-.

Ya estaba, ya se había ido, para siempre. Abby estaba de pie en la oficina de Nick aguardando a que él regresara de los vestuarios para volver juntos a su casa. Estaba pensativa y un tanto triste y su prometido lo noto en cuanto ingreso a la oficina y la observo de brazos cruzados apoyada sobre el escritorio, con rostro lúgubre.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- pregunto preocupado, acercándose a ella para tomarle los brazos con delicadeza y ella lo observo con ojos brillosos por las lágrimas y el ceño fruncido por la molestia.

-Esto es una locura, Nick- dijo irritada finalmente, alzando la cabeza para observarlo a los ojos. –Primero lo de Sara, luego de lo de Warrick, y ahora él… se fue y… no se qué haremos… ¿Dios, todo tiene que ser tan difícil?- dijo con enojo en su voz y él la observo fijamente, para luego encogerse de hombros y arquear las cejas.

-Debe ser así, cariño; difícil o no, es lo que nos ha tocado- dijo con esa simpleza y ese optimismo de los que solo él era capaz, logrando ablandarla por completo, que relajara todo su cuerpo y que rompiera la distancia para abrazarlo desesperada. –Era su tiempo, Abby. A todos nos llegara en algún momento, antes o después, pero nos llegara y no podremos hacer nada por evitarlo. Mientras tanto hay que permanecer fuertes, que no se haga nuestra debilidad, pero al mismo tiempo tenerlo presente en nuestros corazones. Jamás debemos olvidarnos de él- dijo abrazado a ella con su voz suave y amable, mientras a ella se le resbalaban un par de lágrimas, mojando su hombro. –Es uno de los hombres más magníficos que conocí y conoceré en mi vida, y por ello hay que rendirle homenaje todos los días por las enseñanzas que nos ha dejado- dijo besándole el cuello, cariñoso a modo de consolación y ella asintió. –Aunque eso no significa que duela menos, ¿verdad?- dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y ella asintió separándose de él para observarlo a los ojos. –Lograremos superarlo, como todo. Sé que lo haremos, somos una familia, ¿cierto? El nos la ha dejado y debemos valorar eso. Lo superaremos todos juntos, yo sé que si- dijo acercándose y besándole la mejilla con dulzura y ella sonrió mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo tomándole la mano mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta para regresar a su casa con una sensación agridulce en sus corazones.

…"Questions of science  
>Science and progress<br>Do not speak as loud as my heart…"


End file.
